Countdown to Halloween II One Haunted Hallows Eve
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: A one shot each day, by a different author, with your fav characters. All lemony and spookish and geared to get your month of October off to a good start each day. Followed by one massive fic- written by 26 authors...
1. Introduction

**Welcome to yet another instalment of the countdowns.**

**Countdown to Halloween II – One haunted Hallows Eve.**

* * *

Posting will begin October 1st 2010, so make sure to put this on alert so you don't miss out.

There are 30 days in the month of October, before Halloween, and there are 35 authors participating, so, on days when you are really good boys and girls, you will get more than 1 one shot ;-) Sweet deal, eh~~

Followed, once again, by one large collaboration done by 31 of the participating authors, detailing how Halloween went down this year for our favourite characters.

There will be no voting for this, just a bunch of _superb _authors sharing their lemony, spookalishes stories with you, all in one place. But again, even though u can't vote, you can leave one hell of a good review to let them know how much you loved their story! ALSO - All one shots will post anonymously- with author hints at the end of the one shot- in your review please take a stab at which author wrote which one shot. Just to make this a little bit more fun :-P

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with _each one shot _belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.

Each one shot is **rated M**, and for good reason. Not all stories are canon pairings; there is a mixture of canon, slash, etc...As well, each individual story may be human and some may not, it depends on the author.

* * *

**Here is the list of contributing authors, in no particular order.**

Breath-of-twilight

MysticleIce24

Cullen's Pet

Tkegl

PixieH

Sheviking

Ekimmuh

BlackHale82

Lauren Danielle

Sunsetwing

Goldenmeadow

MandyLeigh87

In Love with A Crooked smile

Welcome2myworldxoxo

M7707

SparklingTwilight

Leelan Oleander

Lillipadmom

TwilightAngel90

MsSailorman

IPaintEdward

RiaMaria

TeamBella23

HisMysticmuse

Philadelphic

SparklingWand

Aylah50

BronzeHyperion

Cesca Marie

Julieblys

Butterflywinter

Iwannabe

MsJilly

Spykid18

Psyche001

Please keep in mind that even though all of these authors have confirmed their participation – sometimes things happen and the list may vary before October 1st.


	2. One shot intro and rules:

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with _each one shot _belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

* * *

1 more sleep to go before this spookalishes, steamy countdown begins. How y'all feeling about that?

I totes hope ur as stoked as I am. This year- this season- I have had the pleasure of working with some very amazing girls, and I am super excited to read their one shots.

The collab is well underway on our side and is quickly turning into a hilarious, sexy Halloween soiree. Tons of giggles and squirms for all.

Anywho – as expected, a few of the girls have dropped out or disappeared, so, below u will find a list of all the girls who ARE participating in the ONE SHOTS part of the countdown- print this list or jot it down by hand, you're gonna need it when you are guessing who wrote what.

How well do you know your favourite authors? I guess we are about to find out.

At the very end of the one shots- just before the collab is posted- there will be one final chap- with all authors- their author notes and what chapter was theirs, fun, right?

**One shot participants:**

Pixie H

Cullen's Pet

Lauren Danielle

Sunsetwing

Welcome2MyWorldxoxo

Leelan Oleander

Lillipadmom

TwilightAngel90

MsSailorman

IPaintEdward

RiaMaria

Iwannabe

HisMysticMuse

Breath-of-twilight

MysticIce24

Tkegl

SheViking

Ekimmuh

Spykid18

BlackHale82

GoldenMeadow

MandyLeigh87

M7707

SparklingTwilight

TeamBella23

Philadelphic

Fallanydeeper

Aylah50

BronzeHyperion

Cesca Marie

Psyche101

That is 31 authors, so 1 day, during the next month, you will get an extra one shot- just for being good lil pervs and peens.

All the authors above are participating in the collaboration, **except **– SheViking and Iwannabe.

All right- have I gibbered enough? Yeah- I thought so.

**So, read, enjoy and most of all show some love and make a guess as to who wrote each one shot.**


	3. One shot  1

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**The Familiar Stranger.**

So, it was Halloween again, and yet again, I've been roped into going to another costume party. Well, ok. So I wasn't exactly roped into it; I was the one who organised it. This year it's a Masquerade, and it's going to be fabulous.

_What? I love Halloween, sue me!_

Once again, Bella was grumbling about having to dress up, but as always, she caved as soon as Rose and I started planning costumes. She and Edward always look amazing when they dress up, anyway, so I don't understand why she resists it so much.

Edward and Bella were going as 'The Phantom and Christine'. Whereas, Rose and Emmett were going as 'Tina Carlyle and Stanley Ipkiss, aka The Mask'. Personally, I thought it was a brilliant costume, though Rose was grumbling about how she wouldn't be able to kiss him if he had to paint his face green.

I had decided to go all out and dress up as 'Catwoman'. I'm talking the Michelle Pfeiffer, stitched together patent leather cat suit, with mask, metal claws and a whip for a tail. It is going to be epic.

Sweaty as hell, of course, but epic none the less!

"How do I look ladies?" Rose asked as she slinked out of my bedroom wearing a dress that was positively sinful_._ We'd decided to get ready at my place, due to my (and I quote) 'ridiculously, huge-ass bathroom'.

"Shit, Rose. I think it's a good job the guys are meeting us at the bar. One look at you in that dress and you wouldn't make it out of the front door!" Bella giggled.

"Excellent! That's just was I was aiming for," laughed Rosalie as she checked her lipstick and unnecessarily adjusted her cleavage.

"Alice, are you sure this dress is-" Bella began but Rose cut her off.

"Bella, just relax would you? You look amazing," I sighed theatrically. "Now, get you're be-gowned ass into that bathroom, so Rose can do your hair, while I get ready."

Bella huffed as she followed Rose to the bathroom. _Oh, man_. I thought to myself as I walked to my room, I'm_ going to need a crowbar to get out of this costume later!_

Half an hour later, I'm packaged head to toe in patent leather and impatient to get going. Thank God I'd spent the last two days at the bar preparing for this party. _Everything_ was planned. Drinks (for the humans anyway), decorations and the guest list had been sorted yesterday, so all I had to worry about was being a good hostess.

"Alice, how are you going to manage in that thing tonight?" Bella asked as she returned from the bathroom fully coiffed, courtesy of Rose.

"I'll be fine, really. Bella, you just concentrate on not tripping over your own dress," I teased as Rose and I ushered her out of the apartment. Of course, she'd lost her clumsy tendencies when she'd become a vampire, but it was still fun to joke about it.

-xOx-

We arrived at the venue, and I was happy that the staff had done an amazing job, and everything looked perfect.

When it came to decorations, I had vetoed pumpkins, gaudy decorations and any other generic crap that most places have strewn everywhere. Instead, the place was dimly lit with heavy red velour curtains covering the usually bright white walls, and candelabras sat in the centre of each table. Overall, the look was more Old Gothic than cheesy Halloween.

Edward and Emmett arrived not long after us, and I have to say, they looked great. Emmett was giving Jim Carrey, himself, a run for his money on the comedy facial expressions. Every time he looked at Rose in that dress, you could practically see his eyes pop out of their sockets and his jaw hit the floor!

Edward looked so handsome, even with half his face covered by his mask. He'd even managed to tame that unruly, bronze mop of sex hair of his. I could see that Bella was struggling to hide how much his outfit was turning her on. One smirk from Rose, and I knew that she's noticed too.

_Well, I wonder if they'll even make it to midnight?_ The sexual tension between each couple was almost stifling. I reckoned I'd have, maybe, an hour before they'd be too lust fuelled to hold a decent conversation.

By eleven o'clock, the party was in full swing, and as I predicted, Rose had come back from her trip to the mirrors in the bathroom with an innocent smile and a smear of green paint in her cleavage. While Bella, though her and Edward appeared to be just talking, had a tell-tale gleam in her eyes. Unfortunately, I had seen what had put it there, so I was not sticking around to see it again!

Vodka in hand, to keep up appearances, I headed out onto the smoking terrace to 'get some air'. Really, I just wanted a few quiet minutes. Leaning over the railing to feel a little more of the breeze, I listened to the crowd and smiled. I had to say, it was turning out to be a great party. The place was packed and everyone was having a blast. Even I was relaxed enough to let go and enjoy myself.

"Wow. That's some outfit you have on there," a soft, deep voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see who the very appealing voice belonged to and came face to face (well, face to chest, as I'm very short) with a 1920's gangster.

A 1920's gangster with an unbelievably, alluring smile, who was now standing less than two feet from me. His immaculate, charcoal grey suit covering, what I just knew was a strong, lean yet muscular body, and he had the sexiest fedora, angled so that his right eye was completely hidden.

What was not hidden, however, was my reaction to that grin of his that was currently causing a definite pulse of desire to run right through me.

"Well, thank. Right back at you," I replied, trying to sound calm and nonchalant. "Though, with an accent like that, I'd have expected Butch Cassidy when I turned round, not Al Capone. Not that I'm complaining."

Ok, so the whole nonchalant thing wasn't happening. I may have been openly ogling him at this point. Frankly, I didn't care. I couldn't help it. His scent made my mouth water, and I licked my lips involuntarily.

"Hmmm..." He smiled as he took another step closer to me, effectively, pinning me with my back to the railing.

_Fuck. _

"Is that a fact? Well, I'm glad you approve," he whispered huskily as he pressed his glorious body against me and trailed the fingertips of one hand from my temple, over my shoulder and downwards, brushing achingly close to my breast, before coming to rest on my waist. "Now tell me. How the hell did you get into that cat suit?"

"Why do you ask?" I breathed. I was beginning to get seriously turned on, and he'd barely touched me. I was also starting to regret my costume choice. If it wasn't for this leather hood, I'd be able to feel his breath on my neck. _Damn._

"Well, darlin', if I know how you got into it, I'll know how to get you out of it, won't I?"

Well, if that was his plan – and I was praying to God that it was – I hoped he'd do it soon. I was getting more and more turned on every second he stood there, too close. As evidenced by a serious wetness pooling in between my legs.

_At least you can't get wet patches wearing this thing._

This was crazy, we'd barely had any kind of contact and yet, the air around us was thick with lust and meaning. Like some sort of quiet storm that was building, ready to break.

Before I could answer, his hands slid up to cup my face, and he tilted my head towards his. His eyes were hooded and smouldering as he bent his head to capture my lips with his own.

His slow, yet urgent, kiss sent a throb from the pit of my stomach to my clit. I answered his kiss in kind, and in that moment, I felt like I'd found home. No conscious thoughts or actions, just instinct.

My fingers knotted themselves in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Without words, he stepped between my legs, and his hands moved down my back until he was reaching behind me. His strong hands caressed my ass then slid to the backs of my thighs to lift me so I was straddling his waist.

"God, you feel amazing," he mumbled against my lips. "But I want to feel you, not your costume."

"Is that what you want?" I panted, shamefully loud.

"Well, you can keep on the boots if you like. I won't complain about that." He smirked, and I felt like my core was on fire. I would soon combust if he kept that up.

"Then follow me," I whispered as I slid slowly down his body until my feet touched the ground. He growled as our bodies brushed against one another, and I took him by the hand and led him back inside.

The music was loud, but I didn't hear it. The number of people that filled the bar had doubled, but to me, there was only the two of us. As we passed the dance floor, I felt his arms snake round my waist, pulling me to him until my back was flush with his chest.

As we began to dance, the world fell away. Our slow, sensual movements only served to work us up even more. His left arm was tight around my waist and the other was on my thigh. In a flash, he'd spun me round to face him. My right leg was hooked over his left, and as we dipped and grinded, it provided some welcome friction where I needed it most, while his hands rested on the curve of my back just above my ass.

We danced until we couldn't stand it any longer.

"You ready to get out of here, darlin'?" he crooned as he straightened us up.

"You have no idea," I answered, stretching up to whisper in his ear. His eyes bugged and a low growl escaped his perfect lips as my breath hit his neck. I thought I could easily hear that noise forever. It was so sexy.

I led him passed the bar, and up the flight of stairs to the office. The door was unlocked, and we stepped inside. No sooner than the door had closed, he'd all but thrown me against it. His long body pressed against me so that I could feel just how hard he was.

The moment I felt his erection dig insistently into my stomach, I wanted to taste it.

Pushing away from the door, I slowly undid the knot of his tie and pulled it off in one swift motion, then slid my hands under the lapels of his jacket. His black shirt was fitted, but I hastily unbuttoned his shirt, eager to see what was underneath. My god, his chest felt magnificent under my fingers.

His strong shoulders were revealed to me as I pushed the jacket and shirt over them and down his long arms. I let them drop to the floor and followed their path down his body. My eyes never left his as I quickly undid his belt and trousers, only to find the most delicious bulge sheathed in a positively sinful pair of tight fitting black boxers.

That panty-soaking smirk returned to his face as he watched my reaction to what I'd just discovered, and that only served to spur me on. I very carefully (mindful of my metal claws) hooked my fingers into the elastic of his shorts and pulled them down.

_Oh good god._

I was greeted with the most perfect cock I'd ever had the good fortune to come across. Slowly and deliberately, I took him in hand and licked the head where a drop of pre-cum had beaded at its tip.

I was rewarded with that most sensual growl again as he reached to brace himself against the door.

He tasted amazing as I took him in fully. My hand worked with my mouth, and my tongue flicked the most sensitive spot just below the head. I felt his fingers weave themselves into my short hair, and his thumbs rubbed slow gentle circles over my cheekbones. I continued my ministrations, and as I heard him groan a low "Fuck..." I knew he was close as he grew even harder.

I was fully ready to take everything he had when he released, but instead he gently stilled me and bent to bring me back up to my feet.

"That was amazing, but I don't want to cum before you, darlin'," he breathed huskily as his hands cradled my face. "So how 'bout you finally tell me how to get this insanely, fuck-hot costume off you?"

I pushed against his chest, manoeuvring him to sit on the edge of the desk. His eyes gleamed with anticipation as he stretched his legs out in front of him, waiting for the show.

The whip that was circled round my waist was the first to go, though jokingly I snapped it once for effect before dropping it to the floor. I slowly hooked my thumbs under the mask and pulled it and the hood up and back over my head. The cleverly concealed zipper ran from under my chin, down my body and between my legs. His stare was intense as I began to pull it down, but as I reached my collarbone, he rose off the desk and stopped me.

"If you don't mind..." He smiled as his hands replaced mine.

He left behind a trail of fire on every inch of skin his fingers grazed as he slowly (painfully slowly) pulled my zipper the whole way down. I shivered involuntarily as he pushed the leather costume past my shoulders and began to kiss along the length of my neck. Crouching in front of me, he pulled off my sleeves, one by one.

The top half of my suit hung limply from my waist as he began to kiss me from my stomach up to my right breast. With one arm around me, he drew me close and began to lightly suck and flick my nipple with his tongue. Unconsciously, I arched up into him as the pleasure built inside me, but all too soon, his lips left my skin once more as he unzipped and pulled off each of my boots, along with the rest of my suit.

I stood before him completely bare, save for a pair of delicate black panties. He seemed to deliberate for a few seconds before he'd slipped them down my legs and off as he lifted me to sit on the edge of the desk. He'd obviously decided that they had to go, too.

_Fine by me._

He was kissing me again in an instant. Fiercely and passionately we gripped each other. Long fingers took me by surprise when they began massaging my clit. My head fell backwards, and he took the opportunity to capture the sensitive skin of my neck with his lips. I was almost there already as he slid two fingers inside me, pumping and curling them in delicious movements that soon had me writhing against him.

"Oh my God..." I whispered, panting against his neck. "That feels...oh!"

My walls began to pulse around his fingers but they did not stop moving. His thumb was still moving over my clit in small, vigorous strokes, and I was dangerously close to losing myself. Without warning and just as I was circling the edge, feeling the build up to my orgasm, his fingers disappeared and he entered me.

It was a delicious feeling as he filled me completely. His thrusts were powerful and precise, and his perfect cock found my g-spot quickly. It was an exquisite pleasure, and I was soon quivering beneath him.

"Shit, baby, you feel amazing," he breathed. His brow furrowed in concentration.

At his words, my orgasm crashed over me, and as I arched and bit my lips to stay quiet, I raked my fingernails down his spine.

"Fuck..." he growled as he grew impossibly harder within me.

His thrusts became increasingly erratic. With one final movement, he spilled inside me, and we clung to each other gasping as we came down from our post-orgasmic high.

He kissed me then. Once, twice and then a third time. They were such sweet kisses, after such a passionate encounter, they took my breath away.

"Well, that was some way to say Hello."

"Welcome home, baby." I smiled as he helped me down off the desk.

"I missed you like crazy, darlin'," he mumbled into my hair as he hugged me tight.

After a few moments, he leaned back looking puzzled. "Not that I'm complainin', of course, but are you actually going to be able to get back into that outfit?"

"Not at all." I answered truthfully. "But don't worry, I brought a spare."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

His eyes followed me as I walked to the window and reached up to pull the zip down on a suit carrier hanging on the coat stand. Out of it, I pulled a fringed dress and a pair of shoes.

_I am nothing if not organised!_

"What the..." he began, but I cut him off.

"Baby, you've been away for three weeks! I knew there would be no way we'd last the whole party before we ended up here in my office. And I definitely knew I'd never be able to get back into _that,_ so I brought a spare. Now, we match. A gangster and his moll." I beamed at him as I put on the dress and shoes. I pulled a matching headband, clutch bag and string of pearls out of the top drawer of my desk to finish off my new costume. Like I said, _everything_ was planned for tonight.

I watched my husband re-dress and struggled to control myself. He caught me staring though and laughed as he promised, "Don't worry, baby, I don't intend on letting you out of our bed for the next week."

"I'll hold you to that," I told him as I tilted his hat to the perfect angle and straightened his tie before returning to the party hand in hand with my husband.

"Oh, and by the way. Happy Halloween, Jasper."

* * *

**Author hints:**

**I'm just a red-headed, car lovin', cowboy lusting, high heel wearing mom of two.**

**I'm just starting out writing fan fiction and now I've found myself a fantastic beta.**

**I wrote a multi chapter a year or more ago, but have recently taken to writing lemony one-shots. Because let's face it...they're just so much more fun ;)**


	4. One shot  2

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Unfinished Business**

Friday, October 13, 2010 8:34p.m.

"I'm sorry, Edward!" Bella shouted as she finally reached her boiling point. "I'm sorry that I'm not pregnant yet! I'm sorry that I'm ruining our dreams of the perfect family! I'm sorry that you are so selfishly tied up in your own feelings to consider how I feel about all of this!"

Edward narrowed his eyes angrily as he considered his wife after her little outburst. He was tired of her mood swings, tired of the way that she always seemed to take everything out on him. He usually just turned the other cheek, but enough was enough.

"You don't think I care about how you feel?" he questioned lowly, anger simmering in his voice. "All I ever think about is you, Bella!" His voice was getting louder as he let his anger get the better of him. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy! You know it doesn't matter to me if we have a baby! But it's what you want and I'm trying with you for the sole purpose that it would make you happy! I have all I'll ever need right here! It's you that isn't content that it's just you and me!"

Edward turned on his heel and strode to the front door before she could reply. He had to get out of the house for a while. He felt like he was going to suffocate. He knew that it was Bella's hormones talking, that the fertility drugs she was taking caused her to be extremely moody and played havoc with her emotions. It didn't stop him from becoming angry from time to time when it became too much.

He paused at the front door for a moment and caved to his need to show Bella how bitter this was making him. He wanted her to know just how much this was hurting him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry that you can't be satisfied by just being with me. I'm sorry that I'm not enough for you and you feel like you need more. I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you."

It was no more than a whisper, but he knew that she had heard him from her answering cry as he shut the door with a little more force than was necessary. It wasn't that he didn't care. He did. He cared so much that it hurt. It hurt to see his wife cry at the onset of her monthly visitor. He was just tired of the fighting and the arguing. He wanted his wife back but didn't have the heart to destroy her dream of being a mother.

Edward glanced up at the sky as he headed to his car. Lightning snaked amongst the towering, tumultuous gray forms. It reflected his dark mood perfectly. He felt a little guilty for leaving the house angry but he was so stressed out. A drive was exactly what he needed to calm down. He just needed a minute to himself. He never realized as he pulled out of the driveway just how much he would regret it.

Friday, October 13, 2010 8:45p.m.

Bella cried as Edward left. Why didn't he understand? She had always wanted to be a mother and her clock was ticking. She would be thirty next month. In a little over three weeks to be precise. Her approaching thirtieth birthday was a glaring reminder of what she had not yet achieved. Ever since she was a little girl, she knew that she'd wanted to be a mother. And since both her and Edward were only children, she didn't have any nieces or nephews to spoil. At least that would distract her from the fact that her and Edward hadn't been able to conceive.

And the blame lay solely on her. After trying for nearly two years, they had finally consulted a fertility specialist. After all the tests, it was concluded that everything was fine with Edward's little swimmers. It was her. There was something wrong with the lining in her uterus. It wasn't thick enough to ensure implantation. The doctor went on to say that if they did conceive that she would more than likely miscarry from the lack of nutrients. It was devastating.

So Bella began a course of drugs to increase her hormone levels to help increase her chances of carrying a baby. The drugs were designed to help thicken the lining needed to nourish the baby. The side effects were horrible. The pills themselves made her nauseous. She was tired all the time. She was irritable and moody. The smallest things seemed to set her off. When she had her periods they were horrible. The cramps were debilitating. She could hardly drag herself out of bed some days. And they lasted forever. She went from having a three day cycle to having one that lasted a week or more. The doctor ensured her that it was normal, that it was a sign that the drugs were working. But yet here she was, two years later and still not pregnant.

She knew she took her anger out on Edward. She didn't mean to and it usually wasn't him that she was angry with. The truth was that she was angry with herself. This was all her fault. But it was so hard. Every month, a little piece of her died. When she started, she mourned the baby that might have been, the life that she was unable to give.

Sometimes she questioned whether it was worth it all. She was sick and tired all the time. She was short tempered and snappish. They fought all the time. They were short on money because the pills were so expensive and weren't covered by their health insurance. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was lucky that Edward hadn't left her all together. He was right. Having a baby was her dream. He didn't care if it was never more than just them. It was her selfishness that was ripping them apart.

Bella knew that she loved Edward. He was more than enough for her. She would stop the drugs. If she got pregnant, great. If she didn't, that was okay, too. She would have Edward. And she couldn't wait to tell him.

Friday, October 13, 2010 9:53p.m.

Edward drove for over an hour, cooling down. He wasn't overly angry. He just felt like he was stretched too thin. He wanted Bella to be happy. And a baby would make Bella happy. He just wished that things weren't so complicated. Bella still had quite a few years to get pregnant. He didn't understand the rush. But it was what she wanted, more than anything else in the world. He would move the stars if it made her happy. He'd even thought about suggesting adoption to her. He just didn't know how to broach the subject with her without hurting her feelings.

He headed home, feeling guilty about leaving Bella while she was so upset. He would worship her when he got home. He would show her just how much he loved her. He rounded the curve two miles from his house with that thought in mind. He only had a few seconds to swerve out of the way of the headlights bearing down on him. He closed his eyes as his car spun wildly. The impact was deafening as his car crashed into a tree.

Pain.

There was pain everywhere, moving like liquid flames through his whole body. His only thought was Bella. He knew he was dying. He could feel it. He didn't kiss her goodbye and he didn't tell her he loved her. And now he would never get the chance. Red stickiness oozed into his eyes as his vision went white and he thought no more.

Friday, October 13, 2010 11:49 p.m.

Bella was still awake, waiting for Edward when she heard a knock on the front door. She glanced at the clock on the living room wall. It was nearly midnight. Who on earth could that be?

She looked through the peep-hole cautiously. Two uniformed officers were standing on her front porch. Her stomach clenched with dread. She was afraid to open the door, afraid of why they might be here. Swallowing her fears, she opened the door hesitantly.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely. Her throat tightened as she spoke. Lightning flickered across the sky ominously behind them.

"Mrs. Cullen?" It was a question.

Her heart took off, it's pace frantic as panic invaded her body. She could feel it shuddering against her ribcage. "Yes," she answered twisting her hands together fretfully. She didn't fail to miss the glance shared between the two men as they confirmed her identity. Icy tendrils of fear wound their way through her body. Where was Edward? He was usually home by now. He never stayed gone for very long.

"Mrs. Cullen," the older man on the left began. "There is no easy way to say this. Your husband was involved in an accident a few miles from here."

Her hands flew to her mouth with shock. "What hospital is he at? Is he going to be okay? I have to go to him. Just let me get my keys."

She turned to get her keys when the man stopped her, gently grasping her wrist. "I'm sorry miss. Your husband didn't survive the crash. He was pronounced dead at the scene."

She leaned heavily against the doorframe for support as his words penetrated her mind. It couldn't be. Edward couldn't be dead. He wouldn't leave her here like this. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Mrs. Cullen…?"

She looked up, her tears falling from her eyelashes. He had died believing that she was angry with him, that he wasn't enough for her and that she wasn't satisfied with him. She stifled a sob with her hand as she thought about what her last words were to him. She didn't get a chance to tell him how much she loved him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen. Here is a card with all the information on it that you'll need. You will need to contact the hospital in the morning when you decide what arrangements you will be making. Is there anything else we can do for you?" the man on her right offered sympathetically.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, grief clogging her throat. "Nothing you can do will bring him back."

She shut the door with a soft click, leaving the two men to stare bewildered at the door. She didn't care if it was rude. Edward was gone. She would never get to apologize, never be able to tell him that he was more than enough for her, never show him just how much she did love him.

The silence echoed around her, taunting her with the fact she would never hear his voice again, never hear him laugh, never see him smile. She lost it then, her shrill cry reverberating through the empty stillness of the house. It was a heart-wrenching sound, the sound that someone could only make if they had lost it all. And she had. This was all her fault. Her selfishness had caused their fight. He left because of her. Now he was dead.

She trudged reluctantly up the stairs and made her way to their closet. She took one of his shirts off the hanger and pressed her nose against the cool fabric. She trembled slightly as she inhaled deeply. It still smelled like him. Tears dripped from her eyes in a never-ending flow as she pulled it on. It dwarfed her small form, hanging to her knees but she didn't care. It was his and that was all that mattered. She settled into their bed , on his side, hugging his pillow to her chest. What she wouldn't give to see him one more time, to let him know that she didn't mean any of the things she said and that she loved him, that she would always love him.

Edward opened his eyes slowly. He squinted against the brightness of the room. Everything was white; the floor, the ceiling, the walls. He was even dressed all in white. Confused, he sat up slowly from the position that he was laying from on the floor. He racked his brain trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing he remembered was hitting the tree.

Comprehension slowly dawned on him. He was dead. He hadn't survived the crash. He would never get to tell Bella that he was sorry that he hurt her. He would give anything to look into her eyes one more time and tell her that he loved her.

"There is a way, Edward," a voice chimed from behind him.

Edward whirled around, startled. He didn't realize that he wasn't alone. Standing there before him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Beautiful didn't even seem like an adequate word to describe her. She was breath-taking. Her hair was beautiful, pale, golden blonde that looked like spun silk and fell in cascading waves to her narrow waist. Her skin was flawless, with a dewy sun-kissed sheen that seemed to glow in the bright lights of the room. Her cheekbones were high and her eyebrows arched elegantly above her clear, blue eyes. Full, pink lips finished off her face.

She wore a long, white dress and Edward was astonished when he looked closer to see that she was floating above the floor. Examining her even closer, he saw the reason for the floating. She had wings. They weren't overly large, more medium in size, moving very rapidly keeping her hovering in space like a hummingbird.

She seemed like she was bathed in a golden light, something that seemed to resonate from inside her. Edward couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at an angel. There wasn't anything else that she could be but all that seemed inconsequential to the words she had spoken.

"What do you mean 'there is a way'? Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded.

"You are neither here nor there, Edward," she replied in lilting, melodic tones. Her voice was as magnificent as she was.

"I'm dead," he clarified, feeling the need to say it out loud. This was all just so surreal. "I didn't survive the crash."

"That is correct, Edward."

He squeezed his eyes shut in anguish. He already knew that he was dead, but hearing it confirmed out loud was another thing entirely.

Bella.

He couldn't touch her ever again. Hold her. Kiss her. Worship her the way that she deserved. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman again. "What do you mean by 'neither here nor there'? Where exactly am I?"

She smiled beatifically at him. "It means that you've passed out of the realm of the living but you have not yet crossed into the realm of the dead. You are in limbo. Stuck in between the two worlds. It means that you have unfinished business, something that you must accomplish in order to move on. Do you know what you have to do?"

"Yes, I know. But how do I do that if I'm dead?" he asked more confused than ever.

She smiled again, her pearly teeth glinting in the light. "That's why I'm here. My name is Araqiel and I'm a seraph. I watch over the earth and try to ensure that every soul gets a chance to know peace. It's my job to try to help those that are lost find their way. My power is not unlimited, though. I can only give you one chance to resolve any issues you may have. If you fail, I fail, and you will remain earthbound, doomed to wander for the rest of eternity trying to rectify any past mistakes or regrets."

Edward was silent as he processed her words. He would get to see Bella one more time, to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. He was still engrossed with his thoughts when he suddenly found himself standing in his bedroom with Araqiel. His heart clenched when he saw his beautiful wife laying in their bed. She was wearing one of his dress shirts, curled up on his side of the bed. Her arms were wrapped around his pillow which she had hugged close to her chest during her slumber. Her eyes were swollen and her face was still wet from the tears that she had obviously shed. He felt an overwhelming surge of guilt and remorse. He had done the one thing that he had promised to never do to her.

He had left her.

"You have tonight, Edward," Araqiel whispered the warning into his ear. "Tell her goodbye. Make your peace with her and yourself. You can touch her. She will feel you and when she wakes in the morning, she will believe that it was all a dream. At dawn, your time is up. I wish you the best of luck, Edward. You don't want to be trapped between the two worlds. It is a miserable existence at best."

Edward didn't even turn to acknowledge her. All of his attention was focused entirely on Bella. This was his last moments with her and he was going to make the most of them.

Saturday, October 14, 2010 2:30a.m.

Edward traced Bella's face lovingly, starting at her brow, moving along her cheek, and across her lips. Her brow creased and her lips protruded in an adorable pout. She turned slightly and sighed.

"Edward…"

His stomach tightened uncomfortably as a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. How could he be such a shit? She didn't deserve the heart ache that he was causing her. He had to make it right. That was the reason that he stayed behind.

"Bella," he whispered gently. He was afraid that he would frighten her. He could tell by the state that she was in that she had already been told the news of his passing. He didn't want to risk upsetting her any further than she already was.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly and her eyes slowly opened. She looked so tired and sad. It broke his heart even more. Her eyes locked with his and she gasped.

"Edward? Is that you?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. It made him feel even worse than before.

"It's me, Bella," he said softly.

She shivered as she sat up further in the bed. "But…but…you died. How….how is this even possible?"

He wanted to cry with her, for her for having to endure the pain he had put her through but he needed to be strong. He didn't want her to carry around any guilt or grief over his passing. He wanted her to be happy again someday.

"I am dead. But I couldn't leave. Not yet, not before I told you."

She reached out tentatively and cupped his cheek tenderly, marveling at the fact that she could feel him. That he was solid and kneeling right next to her. Her face was alight with curiosity as her eyes roamed over his face. "Told me what? If you are really gone, how is this even possible? Have I gone completely crazy? You feel real under my fingers. You are not see-through like the ghosts on TV. Are you a figment of my imagination, something designed to torture me even more?"

He shook his head as he answered, "No, baby. It's nothing like that. I don't have much time. I have this one chance to see you, one more chance to tell you and show you how much I love you. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I couldn't move on with you thinking I was angry with you. I should have never left, I should have…"

Bella put her finger to his lips, silencing him. She traced her thumb along the curve of his bottom lip, curiosity still plain on her face. He was glad that she was inquisitive and not terrified. That would have made him feel infinitely worse than before.

"Shhh…. Edward. I'm sorry, too. I know that I have not been myself lately. I know it is not your fault. It's my fault. I've been the selfish one. I was going to tell you tonight when you came home…"

She trailed off and shook as she tried to speak through her tears which had finally spilled from her big, chocolate eyes. He got up from his position beside the bed and sat next to her, pulling her quivering form into his arms. He wrapped himself around her as she cried, comforting her as much as he could. He had tried to live his life with no regrets but he had failed. He deeply regretted hurting his love in such a painful way. He pained him even more to know that after tonight, he wouldn't be able to comfort her any more. He wouldn't be able to wipe away her tears or tell her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. If he didn't accomplish his task, he deserved to wander alone for all eternity. Maybe he deserved it no matter how this turned out. He had really screwed up.

Bella sniffled again as she calmed down. She wanted to make sure he knew. " I thought about what you said after you left. I was going to quit taking the drugs. I had decided that the benefits were not enough to balance out the side effects. They were tearing us apart. If we were meant to be parents, then we would have a baby without costly drugs that make me miserable."

She shook again as she broke down completely. "This is all my fault," she wailed. "I was selfish and didn't appreciate what I had right in front of me. This is my punishment for being so greedy. Now I have nothing."

Edward ran his hands through her silken locks and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shhh… You are wrong. It wasn't your fault, honey. It was an accident. If it was anyone's fault, it would be mine. I was driving. I left the house."

Bella shook her head. "I don't want to do this without you, Edward!" she cried as she clutched his shirt tightly in her fists. "I don't know if I can!"

Edward pulled away from her slightly. He raised his hand, gently grasped her chin and tilted her face up toward his. His lips met hers in the gentlest and softest of kisses. He wanted her to see that he wasn't angry, that he didn't blame her, and that he loved her above everything else. He pulled her in close, her head resting on his shoulder as he comforted her the best way that he knew how.

"You can do it," he breathed into her ear. "And you won't be alone. I'll always be here." He touched her above her breast, right over her heart for emphasis. He could feel her heart pounding beneath his fingertips. It was unsettling to think that his would never beat that way again. Shaking himself out of his morbid thoughts he continued. "I'll always be in your heart. As long as you remember me, I'll be here."

Bella breathed against his neck, marveling at the fact that she could fell him and see him. She had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation. But it didn't matter. She needed this time with him. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I'll miss you so much and it hurts to know that this is the last time that I'll ever see you."

"Bella, honey, shhh…. You will see me again someday. When your time comes, I will be waiting for you." He pulled away from her again and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. She leaned into his touch and sighed quietly.

"I love you Edward, with all that I am. I don't want you to go. Call me greedy, but thirteen years wasn't long enough. One hundred years wouldn't be long enough."

Edward closed his eyes at her statement. Of course he knew that she loved him, he'd never doubted it. Not once. She was his first and only love. He wished that he could turn back the clock. He would never have left the house. He wouldn't have gotten angry. He would have showed his beautiful wife how much he loved her.

"I love you, too, Bella. I'm sorry that I left you while you were upset. I'm sorry that I broke my promise. It was unintentional. I would give anything in the world to have another chance but that isn't how things are supposed to work. In fact, I consider myself blessed to get the chance that I got to come and say goodbye. That's what I thought about at the end. I thought about you and the fact that I left without telling you that I loved you."

Edward gazed lovingly into her eyes. This was it. His last chance to show Bella how much she meant to him. He lowered his lips to hers slowly, savoring her taste, memorizing it. He didn't know what would happen to him when he moved on, but he liked to think that he would remember his life here, that when Bella's time came he would be waiting for her on the other side.

Bella kissed him back fervently, her lips moving with his own as her fingers slid through his hair. Her nails scratched gently against his scalp sending a thread of need straight to his groin. Edward groaned huskily. He loved it when she did that. It sent thousands of tingles dancing down his spine, running all the way to his toes.

His tongue dueled with hers sensually as he trailed his fingers over her shoulders and down her neck, tracing the delicate curve of her collarbone. Bella shuddered against him as he continued his slow assault on her senses. He made sure to touch and caress every point on her body that he knew drove her wild as he slowly pushed her down into the mattress beneath him. By the time his digits reached her panties, he was pleased to find that she was soaked with her desire. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, circling it through the thin satin covering her. He intended to pleasure her fully tonight. He wanted to make sure she knew just how much he loved and cherished her.

She whimpered beneath him and ground against him, seeking friction. He pressed a little harder and pinched her gently, rolling her sensitive pink nub between his thumb and forefinger. She cried out, trembling as her first orgasm swept over her. He smiled against her neck. It would be the first of many.

Bella's hands trailed down his abdomen and he grasped her delicate wrists, pressing them against the bed next to her head.

"No," he whispered, his voice low and husky. "I'm going to make you sing tonight, baby. Let me love you one more time."

He gazed into her chocolate depths, feeling another pang of sadness as her eyes glistened with clear, crystalline tears.

"Edward…."

He silenced her with a kiss. "Shhhh…."

Releasing her wrists, he trailed his lips down her body, following the same path his fingers made a moment ago. He unbuttoned her shirt as he moved, thinking to himself that she looked better in his shirt than he did. It was just a plain white, button-up oxford dress shirt but it was the most erotic thing that he'd ever seen her wear. There was just something about seeing her in his shirt that turned him on.

Turning away from his thoughts, he concentrated on his task. He had been blessed and given this extra time with Bella and he was going to make the most of it. He pressed a tender kiss to each of her breasts before reaching around to unclasp her bra. He slid the fabric away and revealed her lovely round globes. He pinched one nipple, tugging on it lightly as he suckled the other one in his mouth.

Bella panted beneath him as he worshipped her. He alternated between slow suction and lightly scraping her stiffened peaks with his teeth as she ground her pelvis against him seeking friction to soothe the ache between her thighs.

Licking a path to her navel, Edward noted that her nipples were a slightly different color than they use to be. They were darker. He didn't dwell on it though. Morning was approaching and his time was almost up. He sat up as his thumbs hooked the waistband of her panties. He eased them off her and sat back appreciating the view spread out before him. Bella looked delicious. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and pink, her eyes dark with desire.

He locked eyes with her as he lowered his mouth to her sex and breathed deeply, letting the breath from his exhale waft over her. She shivered and threaded her fingers in his hair, scratching lightly again. He groaned and gave her one strong, sensual lick, lathing his tongue over her from one end to the other.

Bella moaned quietly, urging him on. He circled his tongue around her already hardened clit, noting that she tasted a little different. She was sweeter. She had always tasted magnificent but somehow, this time, she tasted even better.

He inserted a finger into her dripping core, as he assaulted her sweet spot. She writhed against him as she approached her climax. Edward added another finger as he felt her clench around his digits. He applied his teeth to her little, pink nub and bit gently as he twisted his fingers, stroking that special spot inside of her. Bella mewled sweetly and thrust her hips against him as her world came apart again. Edward licked up as much of her release as he could as she gushed around his lips. He wasn't sure what had changed but Bella definitely tasted different. He pulled away and hovered above her again, situating himself between her creamy thighs.

"Please, Edward. I need you. I need you so much," she whispered.

He complied, plunging into her silken depths. Gods above, she felt so good. He fit inside her perfectly. It was like she was made just for him. He thrust against her, treasuring these last moments he had with her. He felt extremely fortunate that he had the chance to tell her goodbye.

He kissed her again as she moved against him. His time was almost up. He felt something shift within himself. He increased his pace and the power behind his thrust. He wanted to bring her over the brink one more time. He folded her legs up and placed them over his shoulders as he pounded harder into her. She cried out as he reached between them and pinched her clit. She was close. He could feel the muscles of her inner walls rippling as they milked his cock. He rolled her nub between his fingers as she clamped down on him, her cries of pleasure music to his ears.

He released her legs and cupped her cheek tenderly. His hand no longer looked solid. In fact, he could see right through it. Apparently he had settled his unfinished business. He felt no panic, only peace as he kissed his beautiful girl one last time sucking gently on her lower lip. He touched his forehead to hers and gazed into her glimmering eyes for the last time. His time had come.

"Remember, Bella. I love you. I'll always love you. I'll always be in your heart. And when the time comes, I'll be waiting," he whispered.

It was the strangest sensation. One minute he felt them connected, he felt the smooth skin of her cheek against his palm and then the next, he felt nothing as his hand faded away completely and he passed into the next realm.

Saturday, October 14, 2010 8:34a.m.

Bella awoke with a start. She had the strangest dream. She almost felt ashamed of herself. She had an erotic dream about her husband the same night that he passed away. What kind of person was she? Tears sprang to her eyes again as she thought about Edward. She missed him so much already. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this without him. He was her soul mate, her other half. She was sure that she would never find love again. She didn't want to. The love that they shared was the kind that came around only once a lifetime.

Bella stretched as she prepared to get up. She had so much that had to be done. It made her tired just thinking about it. She stood slowly. God, she was sore. She walked slowly to the bathroom. She took care of her toilet and then moved to the mirror to do something about her hair and the make-up that she knew was smeared across her face. She gasped as she took in her appearance. Her lips were swollen as if someone had been kissing her and there was a trail of small bruises along the column of her neck that hadn't been there before.

She wasn't so sure if she had dreamed at all last night. Dreams don't make you sore. Dreams don't leave bruises on your neck. She should have felt creeped out. Edward had visited her last night. He made love to her and told her goodbye. Technically, he was a ghost. But she didn't feel scared at all. He was her husband, the man that she had loved since she was a teenager. She felt strangely peaceful. She knew that he had gone to a better place. She would miss him like crazy but it was like he said: she would see him again someday.

Tuesday, October 31, 2010 7:42a.m.

Bella rushed to the toilet as her stomach violently turned inside out once again. She hadn't been feeling well for days now. Strangely enough, usually by the afternoon she felt better only to feel sick again the next morning. She hoped that she wasn't getting the flu. She couldn't afford to get sick now. After Edward's funeral, she had been extremely busy trying to get everything settled. She had a few accounts to settle. She had to file his death certificate and contact social security. Surprisingly, Edward had a sizeable life insurance policy that he had taken out at work. Needless to say, she would be well cared for. Edward had provided enough that she wouldn't have to work if she didn't want to. And his parents had been wonderful. Carlisle and Esme had told her that she was still their daughter even though Edward was gone and that if she ever needed anything to call. They even set up a trust fund to supplement what Edward had left her. She had been overwhelmed by their generosity.

She backed away from the toilet and leaned over the sink, rinsing her mouth. She didn't feel sick, except for the vomiting. She looked into the mirror as things started clicking into place. What was today? It was Halloween. October 31st. She should have gotten her period last week. She was a week late and she didn't even realize it. She had been so busy she hadn't noticed that she had missed her cycle.

She rushed from the bathroom to get ready. She had to go to the store. She had to know. She got in her car and drove to the drugstore down the street. Her hand shook slightly as she picked up the pregnancy test. She would be so disappointed if this was a false alarm. It would be so much worse now that Edward was gone. She didn't think she could handle such a letdown.

She drove home, anxious to find out what the results were. She opened the box and read the instructions carefully. She didn't want to mess this up. The test was 99.9% accurate. She opened the test and peed on the strip. She placed the test on the counter. She stared at it for a moment before she left the bathroom. She couldn't watch.

She paced her bedroom as she wrung her hands nervously. How long had it been? She looked at her watch. It was time. She crept into the bathroom, eyeing the innocuous looking object on the counter. She was terrified to check it. She reached out a trembling hand and picked up the test.

There were two lines. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mom. Edward had given her one final gift. She sank to the floor crying. She was so happy and so sad at the same time. Edward would never see his baby and her baby would never meet their father but she would tell him or her all about him. Her child would know what a wonderful man his or her father was. She couldn't wait to call and tell Carlisle and Esme the news. They were going to be grandparents. She didn't know how things would work out but she knew one thing for sure: Halloween was her new favorite holiday as this one had been the best day of her life.

* * *

**Author hints**

**I have four boys in RL.**

**I am working on my first novel**


	5. One shot 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

It started when Bella was 14.

She came home from school and got into a petty argument with her father about homework. At the time, it was like the end of the world to Bella. He was angry at her for missing some assignments, and she screamed that she hated him.

She hadn't meant it, of course, but her anger got to her. She ran upstairs to her room to sob loudly into her pillow, just hoping her father would hear her and feel guilty.

Bella and her father fought a lot. He had a temper, and she was sensitive, much like her mother. However, her mother left when his temper had gotten the best of him. He slapped her cheek and regretted it instantly. She left that night.

Bella had always been upset that her mother didn't take her with her. Renee had just left her there, and she ran.

Charlie has never laid a hand on Bella. He raised his voice and he punched walls, but he had never struck his daughter.

Bella, as a young teenager, had a flare for the dramatics. So she laid crying in her bed about how horrid her father was and how much she wished she could run like her mother.

To be honest, she was also a little upset that he had called her out on not completing her homework, but she would never admit that, even to this day.

Her tiny, over-dramatic body wailed for hours that night until she finally cried herself to sleep.

That was when it began.

Bella was deep asleep; eyes crusted shut from all the tears drying during the hours she had laid there. She awoke when she felt a cool hand lightly touch her cheek and brush her dampened hair from her forehead. Assuming it was her father coming to apologize, she ignored it, just to be a brat.

When the hand ceased its caress and she heard no door open and close, she turned to look over her shoulder with her angriest glare on her pretty little face.

No one was there.

At first, she thought she just hadn't heard him leave. However, after a few moments of complete silence, Bella could faintly hear the snores of her father from his room.

That night, Bella slept with the light on.

The second time it happened, Bella was just a year older, and she was studying for a huge test in her Pre-Calculus class. If she aced this test, next year she would move on to Calc-based Physics and skip Calculus altogether, a rarity for Juniors.

Her eyes were threatening to close and she was so close to sleep. Every word and number she tried to copy onto her study guide was blurring together, and she didn't think she could fight her sleep any longer.

Her eyes drifted closed for only a second when a cool breeze floated past her cheek, making her hair blow with it. She gasped and sat up straighter looking around her room frantically, but found nothing out of place.

When she was 16, a deep voice whispered a small laugh in her ear while she was watching a funny movie.

When she was 17, a cold, invisible hand held hers as she cried after a fight with a friend.

When she was 18, her bed vibrated and shook, and pictures along her shelves were knocked away when she brought her boyfriend upstairs into her room to let him get to 3rd base.

Every year she said she would look into the random haunting she was experiencing and every year she didn't tell a soul; she was too scared of what they would say or what they would think.

The only thing she wasn't scared of was her ghost.

He comforted her when she was sad, he protected her when her boyfriend was making her uncomfortable, and he had become her friend.

She knew only one thing about him and that was his gender, the laugh she had heard was a confirmation of that.

Now, it was time to find out more about her ghost. She wanted to know his story. What happened to him? Why does he only haunt her on that specific day? And most importantly, what was his name?

This was her first year at the university and she was using the extensive library for research. First, she wanted to understand the haunts themselves, get a clear comprehension of why he did the things he did.

Then she wanted to search the records for past records of tenants in her house. Her plan was to look in the basement of the library for old documents that could help her. The only problem was that she didn't know where to look or what to look at.

She asked the librarians for advice, but they were no help. They were all just students working to pay a portion of their tuition, they didn't care to help.

She was totally alone on her quest.

Bella ended up sitting at a small table in a dimly lit corner of the library basement. She was flipping through a rather large book of newspaper clippings.

The current decade she was searching through was 1910-1920. She knew it was going to take some time, and she had no clue what to look for, but she was willing to search the books to find out anything she could find.

It wasn't as though the chore wasn't enjoyable. Bella was thoroughly mesmerized by the facts and events she was sifting through. It was almost as if she were reading about a different world entirely.

_Price of Milk Skyrockets to 5 Cents!_

_Suffrage Protests Continue in Downtown Square!_

_Hospitals Sending More Nurses for the War Aid!_

Bella was fascinated by headlines of so long ago. She wasn't even paying attention to the side articles, just the main headers.

She turned the pages to skip the decade when her body suddenly ran cold. Her spine tingled with the threat of another human watching or even looming over her shoulder.

However, when a random gust of wind blew the pages back, she had a feeling it wasn't a human watching her.

It was her ghost.

Her heartbeat quickened with the fear that her ghost had finally followed her out of the house. She began to wonder if he had always followed her.

She looked over the articles that he wanted her to see and came to discover that they were the obituaries.

Modern day obituaries never spook of how a person died. Sometimes the only clue was when they'd ask you to donate money to a cancer foundation or some other charity. These, however, told her how each person died.

Mildred Allen died of heart attack in her home at the age of 62. Robert Benson died after a short battle with cancer at age 39. Edward Masen died from the flu at age 17. Elliot Gold died of mysterious causes but was found dead in an alley behind his meat shop. He was 47.

Only a few had pictures accompanying them. Mr. Benson had a jovial picture of himself above his death notice and it tugged at Bella's heart to think of such a joyous man succumbing to cancer.

The notice that most stuck out in Bella's mind was of Edward Masen. He was so young but his picture was frighteningly stoic, so much so that he looked aged beyond 17. His face was a beautiful mask of indifference and boredom.

She ran her fingers over the picture. It was undeniable that this boy had been beautiful. His hair was combed back but a few stray pieces hung over his forehead, and although the quality of the photo was grainy and stained, Bella could feel the intensity of his eyes. It was almost as if he could see her, as if he were staring right at her.

A deep, cool sigh broke out across Bella's face, and she gasped. Her ghost was with her now.

Was this is her ghost? Edward Masen?

Her neck erupted in goosebumps and the cool caresses began. They lay on her skin like cold silk, comforting and seducing her with its smooth touch. Her eyes closed on their own accord, and her head tilted back.

What was happening to her? Why was she feeling so… aroused… by the apparent touch of a dead boy?

At least, now, the dead boy had a name.

"Edward," she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until a loud slam echoed off the basement walls. Bella nearly jumped feet into the air. Anxious, she turned her head in every which direction so as to find the creator of the sound.

Her heartbeat was fluttering like mad in her panting chest. Her fingertips shook with fear and uncertainty. Was he really here? Had he finally learned to follow her?

"Bella," with a gasp she turned forward in her seat. Her eyes grew wide at the realization that he, Edward, had spoken her name.

And he was oh so close to her.

Her eyes scanned the space in front of her. She knew that had he not been a ghost, she would have been able to see his face in front of hers. The breath she felt floating across her lips and skin was undeniable.

She wanted to reach out and feel for him, to take his face in her hands and feel his skin. She wanted proof of his existence; something tangible to take with her once he disappeared again.

With tentative slowness, she extended her hand out and up. Her hands hovered in front of her, suspended midair with the hopes that if she reached out a little further, she would feel a face.

She felt nothing. Bella dropped her hand and scoffed at her behavior. What the hell was happening to her? She felt positively crazy.

"Soon."

Bella froze as she heard his whispered promise. Maybe she wasn't crazy after all. Again she extended her hand, but she knew it was useless. She could no longer feel his presence around her.

"Miss?" Bella jumped into the air when a clear voice broke through her thoughts. Turning, she saw a short, thin woman with glasses on her face and her grey hair in a loose bun. She wore a startled expression on her aging face. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to scare you. It's getting late, and we are closing in a few minutes."

Bella's heart rate lowered and her breathing calmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just get my things and leave." Embarrassment flooded her now red face. She quickly gathered her belongings and hastily turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss?" She stopped and turned back to the woman who was now holding a piece of paper in her hand.

She walked back over to where the woman was standing.

"You left this behind?" She held out a small envelope like the kind one would see in a bouquet of flowers. On the front was her name written in a beautiful script.

Confused but curious, Bella accepted the card and turned to leave. The faster she got out of there, the better.

Once she was back on the street and walking towards home, she finally worked up the nerve to open the small envelope.

She stopped walking as she read the single word written on the tiny paper.

_Soon_

It was the same word he had whispered in her ear in the library.

She didn't know what he was promising. It was such a vague and general promise, but Bella still found herself excited for the prospect of what it could mean.

She walked home quickly, knowing that when she got there, Edward could be waiting for her. Maybe she would learn more about him, about why he haunted her. Maybe she could find out why he picked her to haunt.

No matter what, she knew she would find out tonight.

She walked up the front steps to her father's house and noticed the porch light out. Her father must have still been at work.

As she slipped the key into the lock, her body became hyper aware of her surroundings. The hair on the back of her neck prickled, and her heart began beating rapidly in her chest.

Edward was here. She could feel the energy of his presence flowing through her flesh and bones.

With careful precision, she unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

She stepped foot into the quiet, calm house and gently shut the door behind her. Her hands, she noticed, were trembling on the handle. Her eyes were focused on living room in front of her, and she saw nothing out of place.

She turned her head to the right and couldn't contain the scream that erupted from her throat.

Wearing dark brown slacks and suspenders with a white button up underneath stood the boy from the obituary.

He was staring right at Bella with such an intense gaze that she felt locked permanently.

Her shaking body was frozen against the door and her eyes were wide with, for the first time, fear.

It was one thing to hear a ghost; it was completely another thing to see a ghost.

His head began to tilt slightly, as if he were studying her features. His eyes, once focused on hers, moved to watch her chest expand and shrink with every breath.

Bella was mesmerized. He was more beautiful than the picture gave him credit for. With his wild red locks and piercing jade eyes, Bella found herself hooked.

His blue and purple lips pursed as he mouthed her name. Not a sound came out of his mouth but Bella could imagine the husky, deep timber it would carry.

Headlights flashed through the window and on impulse, Bella turned her head towards it. Her father, Charlie, had returned home.

The moment Bella turned back, her heart sunk but her nerves eased. He had disappeared.

Weeks went by without word from Edward. Every night Bella triedto stay awake in hopes that her ghost would return to her, but he never did.

It had been 5 weeks since his appearance on the stairs. While Bella had been shaken by the experience, she could not doubt it had been unforgettable.

There was a place in her heart beating loudly and clearly for Edward to come back. She couldn't explain her need for him, but she knew he transcended a haunting ghost. He was longing for something, and Bella was starting to think it was herself he longed for.

She didn't know what to make of the situation but she didn't have to wait any longer to see her ghost.

On October 12th, he came back.

Bella had been fast asleep in bed when a noise had alerted her into consciousness. She opened her eyes to her dark ceiling and listened for sounds of proof that Charlie was awake or that an animal was outside making a mess of the trash cans again.

Her chair in the corner of her room was the only sound she heard as it creaked loudly. Bella sat up in bed and looked at the rocking chair with a gasp.

Edward was sitting there, rocking quietly and with a pained look on his face.

"Edward?" Bella barely heard her own voice, but he must have, because his head shot to hers and his green eyes widened at the sight of Bella.

For just a moment they looked at one another. Bella was trying to figure out her best move and whether she should say something or not.

"Can you really see me?" Edward decided for her and spoke first. His voice was audible this time but it almost echoed in the small room in a haunting cadence with the rocking of the chair. He sounded distant but still there in the room with Bella.

"Yes," was all she simply replied.

In two large steps, Edward was out of the chair and next to the bed. The sudden movement startled Bella, and she gasped and flinched back just a hair. It was enough for Edward to notice, and he froze before tentatively moving towards her.

"I won't hurt you, my sweet." His voice was soothing, like a balm for her frazzled nerves. It reminded her of the times his ghostly hand held hers while she cried.

"What do you want?" She figured it would be best to get that question out of the way. If he had some unfinished business she needed to help him with, then she was ready. If it meant his disappearance, well, she would just have to accept it.

His answer, however, shocked the hell out of her.

"I only want you, my beloved. I've watched you, everyday. Each day I yearn for you more and more. I want you to be mine, again." His eyes pleaded for her understanding, but she wasn't sure she could understand.

"What do you mean, again? Why me?" she asked as her nerves lessened. Talking to him was easing her lack of comfort.

"You're her. I know you are. You smell like her, and you look like her. I remember only you." He came closer to her face and held out a pale, elegant hand.

Bella was so lost. Who did he think she was?

"I don't understand, I-"

"Shhh…" He held up his hand to her mouth and almost touched her lips. Her heart pounded violently in her chest.

His eyes held determination as he closed the gap between her lips and his fingertips.

"Can you feel me?" Edward questioned.

Shocked and scared, Bella nodded her head. His touch was cool and soft, and she found herself leaning into him, wanting more.

"How long it has been, Bella. I have wanted to touch your pretty skin for so long., to feel your warmth and life. I've been waiting for this moment." He leaned in further, and Bella could feel his cool breath on her face. It was almost like the moment in the library, when she could feel him all around her.

His hand drifted from her mouth to her chin, then lower to her neck and even lower still to lay flat against her chest, right over her heart.

"One night, Bella. Let us share one night together," he whispered. Bella's eyes widened, and Edward was quick to continue and try to convince her. "Please, my love, before I am ripped away from you, again."

He leaned in and placed his lips on her jaw, right under ear. His cool lips swept across her skin, and she leaned to give him more access.

"Yes, please," he said, encouraged. Then he moved up towards her ear and whispered coolly to her "I can show you pleasure like you've never known."

Bella shuddered, and her breathing became heavy and her eyes became hooded. She had no willpower to deny him. She nodded slightly and could feel Edward's lips slowly turn to a smile.

With his hand over her chest still, he pushed lightly to lower her to the bed. He climbed in and covered her body with his, lowering it over her so she could feel him completely pressed against her. Her legs automatically moved to either side of his hips, and she felt him, hard, against her dampening cotton underwear.

He ground his hardness against her heat, and her head flew back as she moaned in pleasure.

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and pull his head to hers. If they were going to do this, she wanted to do it thoroughly.

Edward began placing cool kisses against her warm neck. She couldn't resist anymore, and she moved her hands to his messy locks. They were soft to the touch, and she gave a slight pull making Edward buck his hips into hers.

His hand left its position and moved to cup her breast. Her nipples hardened in his cool palm, and he massaged the breast in his hand.

His mouth moved lower to her other breast, and he began kissing her hard peak through her camisole top.

Bella was rocking her hips into him. He was making her feel so good. It had been a while since anyone had made her feel this good, and she was not going to take one second for granted. He promised her pleasure and even though this situation was completely unreal, she intended on feeling that pleasure.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he spoke as he lowered the top on the cami to below her breasts. His hand resumed its plucking and squeezing. He let his lips lightly brush her nipple once before kissing it and the skin around it.

"Will you let me inside you, beautiful girl?" Bella was unable to deny him anything at this point so she whispered a yes.

Slowly, he began removing her clothes until she was lying naked below him. His intense eyes darted all over her body as he whispered compliments and endearments.

"Please, Edward. I want to feel you," she begged and pleaded as she pulled at his clothes. She couldn't explain the feelings rushing through her. It was as if she was possessed by this man's lover. Her body was so in tuned with him, it was so surreal.

"Anything for you, my love."

After some maneuvering and tugging, Edward was bare and ready to give Bella the pleasure he had promised. Bella felt crazed with lust as he lined his cool erection up and against her wet, heated folds. She jumped at the contact but after a few passes against her clit, she wasn't bothered by the temperature.

She just wanted him to make love to her.

In one slow movement, Edward inched his way inside of her tight body. Her inner walls gripped him and fluttered against the welcomed intrusion. Her fingernails raked down his back as if she registered that he would not feel the pain of her nails.

He set a slow pace of push and pull, pull and push. His cock caressed her from the inside sending her into a blissful paradise. The only words she could manage were affirmatives for more and praises for God and Edward to hear.

Gradually he sped up- undulating his hips in a way that no man had ever done to Bella before. Every time his hips connected with hers, his pelvis would rub her clit. She could feel her climax building and her mind turning hazy.

The sun was peeking its way through the clouds casting a purple glow upon the room just as her morning alarm went off. Fearful that he would leave, she gripped his body closer to her and begged him to come with her.

Just as the wave of her orgasm began to crest Edward started grunting through his release.

"Oh, my beloved!"

Together they fell, bodies twitching, mouths gaping and panting, and one heart beating erratically.

Two souls meeting again and promising to never part.

Bella laid her head back, and her arms fell to her sides in exhaustion. The alarm was blaring and she just wanted it to turn off. Sighing, she reached over to her night stand and slapped at the offensive noise maker until it stopped.

She threw her covers away from her sweating body and curled up on her side.

Tears left her eyes as she became coherent. She was waking up.

She had been dreaming.

Weeks had past and then months. Before long, a year had come and gone.

Edward disappeared. He didn't hold her hand when she cried over her failed class. He didn't scare away her one night stand that she had brought back to her bed, just to test it. He didn't whisper sweet words into her ear.

He was gone.

Sometimes Bella wondered if they had ever really slept together that night, or if she had truly dreamed it. Either way, her heart was heavy. She missed her ghost.

It was a gorgeous fall day, and Bella was on her way to class. She had stopped trying to figure everything out and even went as far as to rent out her own apartment near campus. It was a step in the right direction, and Bella was feeling quite jovial on her way to class.

She walked into her Biology class and saw multiple rows with students already paired off. She had to transfer out of her other class because of some fluke with the registration office. She didn't mind the switch, this class allowed her to sleep in, after all.

A TA at the front of the class showed her to a table in the back and let her know that her partner had just transferred as well and would be by shortly.

Bella grimaced; she preferred to work alone.

As she bent to pull her notebook out of her bag, a small card fell out of the side pocket. Bella felt her heart rate pick up instantly.

She never had the heart to throw away the card that read "soon." Instead, it followed her as a good luck charm.

She picked it up and ran her fingers over the indents of the word. Only a year had passed, but it felt like a lifetime.

A throat clearing brought Bella out of her memories. She jumped slightly and heard a masculine voice chuckle. The sound was so familiar it had Bella's mind running.

Slowly, she lifted her head to look up at the man next to her.

A gasp rose in her throat as she stared at wild red hair and piercing jade eyes.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Looks like we're lab partners."

* * *

**Author hints:**

**1. I'm a FF loner**

**2. I'm a youngin'(ish) but I write about grown ups in grown up situations.**

**3. I wrote a Valentines Countdown One-Shot that was dedicated to my best friend and her fiance.**


	6. One Shot 4

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: ****Etched In Stone**

Bella had been going to visit her mother's grave every week since her passing. Today just happened to not only be a day that she would visit, but, it was also Halloween.

She would sit for hours and talk to her mom. Deep down, in her heart, she hoped that wherever her mother was, she could hear the things that Bella said. She spoke to her mom about her hopes, dreams, and the plans that she was making for the future. Today Bella spoke about her last Halloween that her and her friends would spend in Forks before they all went off to college the following year.

It was always with a heavy heart that Bella left the cemetery. It was hard enough that she had lost her mother two years before. Renee's sudden sickness took both her, and her father, Charlie, by complete surprise. She had died within a month of her confession to her family.

Bella felt lost, but was determined to put that emptiness aside so for once she could have fun tonight.

Bella and her best girlfriends had been planning on going trick or treating for months. It felt like they had all grown up too fast, which was why they were trick or treating in the first place. As Bella thought back to all the years that they had spent together, a sudden overwhelming felling of being watched came over her. So much so, that the hairs on her arms were sticking straight up. Bella stopped abruptly, and looked around at the cemetery behind her. There was nothing but head stones and the sound of the wind and the leaves as they blew between the rocky edges. As the wind blew around her, it caressed the skin on her face. It was almost as if someone was lightly skimming her cheeks with their fingertips.

As Bella walked home, she couldn't shake that eerie feeling of being watched. She paid attention for a few minutes, but all too soon, her thoughts turned back to the evening ahead.

Rose, Angela, and Alice had been Bella's best friends since they were the tender age of four. They had endured school together since kindergarten, and now, as seniors, they would be apart for the first time in their young lives.

Halloween had always been one of the girls most favorite holidays. Alice was always in charge of costume choice, and the girls always followed a theme. This year, they were going to be insects. Bella was going to be a bumble bee, Rose a lady bug, and both Angela and Alice would be butterflies.

The plan was for them to all meet at Bella's house at seven o'clock, where they would all get dressed together. Bella was always happy that they decided to do that, since she was not very proficient in the art of hair or makeup.

Alice arrived first; she always arrived first.

"So, Bella, what did you do today?" Alice asked.

"I visited my mom, and hung around here. Nothing much." Bella didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell Alice about the creepy feeling she had in the cemetery. Alice didn't like the amount of time that Bella spent there. It would just be one more reason that Alice would pester Bella with for spending so much time with the dead. Alice wasn't opposed to Bella visiting her mother, just the fact that Bella could spend hours there. Alice worried that her friend wouldn't be able to move past Renee's death. Tonight was one more night to keep Bella occupied before she would finally leave town for college. All the girls though that some distance from here would finally bring Bella some peace, at least they hoped.

"What did you do, Alice?" Bella questioned, trying to divert the subject away from her.

"Just ran errands… you know, finishing touches for our ensembles," Alice said with a smirk.

"When am I going to get to see my costume?" This was another thing that Alice did every year. She would withhold the costumes until just after all the girls arrived at Bella's. The only consolation was that they would all be in the same boat. Each costume would be similar, and at least Alice had good taste. Otherwise, the girls would never have agreed to let Alice do the choosing year after year.

"You know the rules, Bella. You have to wait until Rose and Angela get here. So quit asking me," she said with a smirk.

"Fine."

Alice and Bella talked for awhile about school and boys. After trick or treating, all the girls were supposed to be heading over to Emmett McCarty's house. Rose had been dating him for a few months and he was throwing a huge Halloween party. Alice was excited because Emmett's best friend, Jasper Whitlock, would be there as well. Alice had been crushing on him since freshman year, and she felt like tonight would be the night that she would finally approach him.

At seven o'clock on the dot, Rosalie and Angela walked into Bella's room.

"Hello, lovies, what's shakin'?" Rosalie asked, as she sauntered through the door.

"Not much," Alice replied. "Now that we're all here, are we ready to see our costumes." The girls were all anxious as Alice moved to a large black bag hung on the back of Bella's door.

Alice slowly unzipped the bag revealing four brightly colored, very small costumes.

"Alice, what size did you buy? These look like they'd fit a child," Bella gasped.

"Oh lighten up there, Bella Bee. I just thought we could highlight the assets and show some leg. Don't be such a prude." Alice was always forcing Bella into some uncomfortable outfit every time they went out. Bella should have expected it, but it never failed to catch her off guard.

"Honestly, Bella, you need to lighten up. You're hot. We just want to show you off," Rose smirked.

Bella decided that it was best not to argue; she wouldn't win anyway. She also didn't want to disappoint her friends. Alice had spent too much time on this night, and at all cost, Bella would have a good time.

Once all the girls were dressed and ready to go, Alice set the timer on her camera, placing it on the mantle so it had the best vantage point to take their picture.

As soon as the girl's exited Bella's house, the feeling of being watched overwhelmed Bella's senses, again. As they walked, Bella kept turning around to see if they were being followed, continually finding nothing there.

"Is everything okay, Bella Bee?" Rosalie asked as she sidled up to Bella. Bella had been lost in her own paranoia, hanging back behind the rest of the group, trying to take in all of her surroundings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day, and it's kinda chilly out tonight," Bella said, involuntarily shivering, not because of the cold, but because the strange feelings coursing through her. None of the girl's were wearing coats. Alice said that they wouldn't be outside trick-or-treating for long and that once they were at Emmett's party it would definitely be too warm. Plus, Alice didn't want to obscure the view of their overtly sexual insect costumes. She would never admit it, but Alice loved to show off. She didn't have to be the center of attention, but she definitely enjoyed attention. Dressing both herself and her friends this way would guarantee a significant amount of attention.

The girl's managed to hit up every house on Bella's block, and then moved to some of the more popular, well lit streets in town. Slowly, but surely, they were making their way to Emmett's house.

The streets were crowded with kids and their parents. Squeals and screams soared through the air, making an eerie soundtrack for the evening. They saw so many people that they had known all of their lives. This was another reason that they wanted to trick-or -treat. It was a way to see as many people as possible, that they normally may not come in contact with on a regular basis. It was a way to say good-bye.

Bella hadn't realized how her life had been so defined by this town and the people in it, not just by her immediate family and close friends. It made her extremely sad at the prospect of moving on in her life. She was comfortable, and really wasn't fond of change. She took comfort in the repetitive nature of her life.

Nearing the last houses they would visit before they headed to Emmett's, Bella started acting strangely enough that the other girl's were definitely noticing now.

"Bella what's up? Are you cold or is there something else going on?" Alice had also noticed Bella's strange behavior, commenting on it several times to Angela during the night.

"Nothing… I don't really feel well. I think after we're finished, I'm just going to head home." Bella just wanted to get out of the street and head home, where she felt safe.

"Ahhh, come on, Bell. Come with us to Emmett's… please?" They all whined at once.

"Really, guys. I think I just want to go home. I just haven't felt right all day, and I really just want to curl up and go to sleep." Bella just hadn't been able to shrug the feeling that someone was now not only watching her, but following her as well. She was making herself sick thinking about it. As soon as a locked door was behind her, she could put this whole evening behind her.

Alice and Rosalie put up a small fight, but Angela cut in, "Bella, do promise to call Alice's cell when you get home?" Angela threw Alice and Rosalie a dirty look. She had been friends with Bella long enough to know that she was easily steam rolled by her friends, sometimes just going along with the group to avoid confrontation. Bella quickly shot a thankful glance at Angela.

"In fact, girl's, I think I'm just going to go ahead and go now." Bella looked at her friends, the disappointment clear on two of their faces.

"Do you promise to call as soon as you walk in the front door?" Alice asked.

"Of course, it's the first thing I'll do when I walk in the front door. I won't even put my bag down," Bella said sarcastically.

Bella hugged her friend's good bye, and then turned and headed back in the direction of her house.

The streets had started to darken, especially after most of the crowds were safely tucked away in their houses. The wind had picked up, and Bella was now not only shaking from fear, but from the biting wind that cut right through her skimpy costume.

When she turned the corner onto her street, she swore that she could hear footsteps behind her. Her legs moved faster with every step she took, before she broke out in a dead run, in heels, trying to get away from this unseen threat.

Her breath was coming faster as she managed to not break her neck in her high shoes. Her focus was on getting home without breaking her neck, but she was also clearly aware of why she was running.

"Beelllaaaaa," a voice carried through the wind, which was now gusting.

Bella panicked and ran faster. She could see her house coming into view, and she was only six houses away from locking herself away from her fears. She was counting the houses as she passed each one, and when she was just two houses away, the unthinkable happened. The heel on her right shoe snapped completely off, causing her to lurch to the side, twisting her ankle.

Bella was terrified beyond words. She quickly righted herself and limped as fast a she could the rest of the way.

Once she had dragged herself up the front porch steps, she lunged for the door handle, slipping her key in and ducking inside.

Bella stood against the inside of the door, her heart pounding in her throat, and her ankle throbbing in pain. She stayed there a few minutes just trying to catch her breath, realizing that she was home and hadn't immediately call Alice.

Limping towards the phone in the kitchen, she dialed Alice's number. When she answered the call, Bella could hear the party in full swing in the back ground.

"Hello," Alice hollered in the phone.

"Alice… can you hear me?" Bella yelled into the receiver.

"Yeah… I can hear you. Just barely, though. Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm home. I just wanted to let you know. Call me tomorrow, okay?" Bella asked, wondering what would transpire between Alice and Jasper at the party. She knew that Alice would need to gush in the morning.

"Okay, I'll talk to your tomorrow. Feel better, Bella Bee. We love you."

"Yeah, I love you guys, too." Alice disconnected and Bella hung up the receiver, slumping against the wall. She was suddenly so tired that all she wanted to do was to lie down.

As Bella turned around, she immediately came face to face with a very tall man. His features were shadowed in the darkness of the house, but still prominently displayed. He stepped toward her, into the moonlight that shone through the kitchen windows. He was the most devastatingly handsome man that she had ever seen, but her terror overrode all of her other emotions.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here? Wh-who are you?" she asked, quivering in fear.

"Don't be afraid of me, Bella. I promise. I would never hurt you." His voice was smooth and a deep baritone. There was something in the inflection that started to put her at ease, against her better judgment.

"What do you want, and h-how do you know my name?" Bella stuttered, yet she was still slightly intrigued. That didn't change the fact that she was still absolutely terrified beyond all reason.

She started to back away from him, but he slowly inched his way closer into her personal space. Once she was backed against the counter, he still advanced slowly. When he was just a few inches from her, his fingers came up and slowly swept down the side of her face, caressing her cheek in his palm.

His skin was cold, but wasn't uncomfortable against her skin. His touch was almost familiar, like the wind that hand blown through the cemetery that very morning.

Bella would not make eye contact and tried not to flinch away from his touch, even though her body was shaking from fear. A sense of calm fell over her, and she glance up into his eyes to find emerald orbs gazing back at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," the man said. Bella wondered who this man was, and as if he could read her mind he answered her. "My name is Edward… Edward Cullen."

Bella swore that she had heard the name before. Maybe she had read it in the paper or seen it written somewhere, but it was definitely vaguely familiar. His name fell from her lips in a whisper, and Edward's return smile sent her blood wildly pumping through her veins. She had never seen a man as gorgeous as this. Granted, she was still in high school, but men like this didn't go breaking into girl's houses, they graced the pages of magazines.

Maybe it was his close proximity, or the scent of his person lingering in the air, but Bella could feel her defenses starting to weaken. She knew that she should be afraid, but there was something behind his eyes that told her to trust him. The fact that she was going to be alone in her house until the morning crossed her mind. Charlie would be out patrolling because of the Halloween festivities, so there wasn't any chance that anyone would even know she wasn't alone.

Edward smiled down at her, "Just trust me, Bella. I promise. I just want to spend tonight with you. Will you let me do that?"

She could hear the pleading undertone of his voice, and that broke down the last of her defenses. His hand was still against her cheek, and she reached up and took it in her own. As she started to walk, a sharp pain shot through her ankle, and she remembered falling before she got in the house.

Edward in the same moment could feel Bella wince, and realized that she had hurt herself. He swept her up in his arms and started toward the stairs. Bella wasn't sure how he knew where he was going, but being in his arms was the greatest sensation that she had ever experienced.

As Edward ascended the stairs, he kept looking down at Bella, and in turn, Bella was gazing up at him.

They came through the doorway to her bedroom, and he gently set her down on the floor.

"Thank you," was all that Bella could mutter. She had never been alone in a room with a boy before, and she was extremely nervous, especially when she realized what she was wearing.

"Oh… um… my friends and I went out trick-or-treating tonight," Bella explained, but Edward only chuckled.

"I know," was all that he replied.

"But how did you… it was you? You were the one following us tonight, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but if you'll let me explain… I just wanted to be near you, Bella. This is my only opportunity; I just can't wait any longer." With his last statement Edward pulled Bella into his arms, and his mouth descended on hers.

For now, there were no words left to say, as Edward released her mouth, working his way down her neck. Bella ran her fingers through his messy hair, and it felt like silk between her fingers. In her mind, Bella kept telling herself that this wasn't happening, but Edward felt so perfect against her body, she knew it must be real.

Edward's hands came around to the back of Bella's costume, and he slowly slid the zipper down, sliding the sleeves down her arms. Once the costume was discarded, Bella watched as Edward stepped out of his clothes. They were both so pale in the moonlight, and Bella could feel Edward's gaze burning her skin.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to be with you," Edward said. This confused Bella, and she had no idea what he could have meant.

Edward closed the distance between them again, slowly lowering Bella down on her twin bed. Bella was shivering still, but this time it was with anxiety and trepidation.

"What's wrong, Bella. Are you cold?"

"No…I haven't ever done this before. I don't know you, and I'm just scared."

"What can I do to make this easier for you?" Edward was concerned. This was his one chance, and he didn't want anything coming between him and his whole reason for being alive in this moment.

Bella didn't want to lose her nerve, and she had made it this far. Without answering his last question, she was the one to close the distance between them, this time. He lay next to her on her too small bed, and she easily ran her hand up and down his back.

Edward's eyes never wavered from Bella's as she moved closer to place kisses on his face. When their eyes locked, it was as if the whole world fell away, and there was nothing left but the two of them.

Edward rolled toward Bella, pushing her onto her back, and settling himself between her legs. Edward couldn't get enough of her warmth. He was always surrounded by cold, and this was just one more thing that he would savor while he could.

Ever so slowly, Edward gently eased himself inside Bella. Her breathing had picked up, and he could feel her nervousness.

"Please, Bella. You have to relax. I promise, I will do everything I can to make this easier on you. The last thing I would ever want to do would be to hurt you in any way." Bella looked up at him, and a small smile graced her lips. Edward wasn't sure why he had been given the opportunity to be here with Bella, but in that moment, it was all worth everything to him, no matter how limited their time.

Pushing further, he could feel her barrier give way. He held himself still, but when he finally felt her sigh, her body relax; he slowly, methodically began to find a slow rhythm of push and pull.

Bella gasped, not realizing that it would start to feel good so soon after the hurt that came with losing her virginity. She new that the good feelings were not just what he was doing, but Edward himself; their connection was undeniable. She felt wrong doing this with someone she not only didn't know, but someone who had apparently been stalking her, for all intents and purposes. But when it came down to it, to right outweighed the wrong. This was the one of the most important events in Bella's life, and she couldn't imagine giving herself to anyone but Edward.

His thrusts were coming faster, and Bella lost all train of thought, giving herself over completely to the pleasure of the moment. Edward's hands were on her face, running the length of her sides, caressing her breasts. Bella had never had such a sensory overload, totally caught up in the way this beautiful man was making her feel.

Bella could feel herself breaking apart at the seams. Fireworks felt like they as were exploding in her body, and she was gripping onto Edward's shoulders like her life depended on it. At the same time, Edward was drawing closer to his release, and when Bella's orgasm hit, he was sent into a plethora of pleasure.

After they had both come down from their intense coupling, Bella had so many questions that she wanted answers to.

"Will you tell me how you know me?"

"I've seen you at the cemetery… every time you visit. I couldn't ever approach you before."

"So then why break into my house? Why not just approach me there?"

"Bella, I know that you have questions, but my time is very limited… I just don't want to waste a second of my time with you. This moment… it is so precious to me, Bella. It won't be afforded to me again. Just know… I chose you, Bella."

She wasn't sure what he meant, but she would definitely not waste a second.

Throughout the night, Bella and Edward came together with touches and kisses, bonding over their worship of each other. Exhausted and sated, Bella slipped into a completely restful state. As she was about to slip completely into a deep sleep, she felt Edward tense.

"Know this, Bella. I have loved you, and only you, that's why I'm here. My only chance… I love you," Edward whispered softly in her hair.

The next morning, Bella awoke to an empty bed. There was no note, and no indication that Edward had been there, at all. Maybe it had been a dream, she thought, but it had been so real that she could still smell him in the air.

Bella wrapped her injured ankle, after nearly falling down when she stepped out of bed. Getting ready, she felt the need to go see her mother. Last night was an experience that Bella would never forget, but at the same time, she felt like she would also never be able to share it with anyone. Not even her best friends. No one would believe her, anyway.

Bella parked her car, and entered the cemetery on its winding pathway. Passing headstone after headstone, she thought about _her_ Edward, wondering where he could be at this very moment, and what he was doing. Bella reached her mothers grave and sat down on the grass in front of her headstone. She had never particularly paid attention to the gravesites that bordered her mothers. To the left was the empty plot, where her father would be laid to rest when his time was up. Next to that was old Mr. Simmons. He had passed away last spring, and had finally joined his wife in the eternal resting place.

Bella looked to the right and noticed a headstone that was weathered and hard to read. She crawled towards it, for a closer look, wiping away the dirt and leaves.

Bella's breathe caught in her throat as she read the name etched on the headstone:

_**Edward Anthony Cullen**_

_**1966 – 1983**_

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Beloved Son and Brother**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author Hints:**_

**The title of my first fic is the name of a Dido song.****My penname hints at my love: butterflies.****I previously participated in Breathoftwilight's countdown to April Fool's.**


	7. One shot 5

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with _each one shot _belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

SENSORY OVERLOAD

The air was thick with lust. I could feel it surrounding me. Invisible hands roamed my body, causing me to moan in pleasure. It felt like whoever was touching me was made up of nothing but air. The gentle feather light caresses made me shiver with desire.

"Bella," a voice whispered, so soft I thought I was fooling myself.

I opened my eyes and there was nothing there.

_Crap._

Such a cop out.

It was the third week this had happened. I would spend half of my nights lusting after a fantasy that felt so real it made me wonder if I was losing my mind.

And it was starting to affect my daily life. I'd ran late for my classes three times this week and I was pretty certain my roommate Angela was starting to notice there was something wrong with me since she had started to brew me large pots of coffee before class for days in a row now.

The thing was though…it didn't feel like there was anything wrong with me. In fact, besides the exhaustion because my nights were so extreme, I felt pretty good. The fantasies I had at night were etched into my brain, making me think of them during the day. That was definitely a good thing.

His hands were like silk, his voice like a velvet symphony.

He was a tender lover, who knew how to use his hands and wasn't selfish in giving pleasure instead of taking it. His lips were warm and wet, full and red. I could see his lips but I never saw his face. I knew he had to be perfect because a creature this sensual had to be perfect.

But perfection couldn't be real.

This had to be a figment of my imagination.

"Bella," Alice whined, "you need to pack, and we're leaving tomorrow. And I have a whole list of things you need to bring."

Alice Cullen. She was a bundle of enormous energy, always bouncing in and out of places, often hyped up on coffee and sugar.

You either loved her or hated her, I happened to do the first. In my book, Alice Cullen was sweet and caring, despite the fact she needed a heavy dose of whatever medicine to chill her out a bit.

I had met her during my freshman year at the New York Fashion Academy in Seattle.

She had become a close friend because we shared most of our classes together. We'd done numerous assignments together in the two years we'd been at the academy and it turned out we made a good team. She was more creative than me with fabric – I was perhaps too analytical for fashion in a way but I loved the way clothes could seem ethereal on women – and I had a killer technique; my skills in cutting and draping triumphed Alice's. We were truly a great team and great friends to boot.

Her parents were loaded, but Alice refused to let them pay for her education. She worked at a bar called "Jazz's" and secretly crushed on the owner: Jasper Whitlock.

She had a cushy trust fund too – left by her grandfather who had died a year before – but had opted to have the fund frozen until she was finished with school, so she could use it to start her own line of clothing.

While her parents didn't pay for her tuition and housing, Alice did however persuade them every year to lend her their house in the Hamptons for her annual Halloween bash.

"It's such a great house, Bella," she had boasted. "There are six bedrooms with adjoined bathrooms, which are private of course.

"It's close to the beach and we have an indoor swimming pool, so it doesn't matter if the weather is bad. Oh, and let's not forget a hot tub on a platform on the right side of the house and one of those mysterious gardens with a replica of the Parthenon and creepy Greek statues."

I had looked quizzically at that comment, but Alice had just laughed. "My mom is an interior designer, but she had this phase where she did landscaping too. My parents had just gotten back from a trip to Greece, hence the inspiration."

Alice originated from New York and her parents – her father Carlisle, a paediatrician and mother Esme, an interior designer with high-end clients like Donald Trump and even the mayor, Michael Bloomberg – still lived there. Alice had two brothers, one of whom lived in Seattle too.

Emmett was a nice guy, though a bit brawny. His girlfriend Rosalie was perfect for him, with her model looks and athletic physique. He was the oldest of the Cullen kids and worked as a computer technician at a law firm. That's where he had met Rosalie. She too was a computer tech.

There was a third Cullen; the middle child named Edward but I had never met him. Alice said he was a "fly by the seat of his pants" type of guy who lived all over the globe. He currently resided in France, according to her.

"I don't know how he does it, Bella. He hasn't used much of his trust fund and clearly he manages to get around. I don't know, we don't keep in touch very much," she had told me once.

She hardly ever mentioned him. I didn't even know what he looked like, though Alice said he was a magnet for chicks. I'd taken her word for it.

The next day I was dragging along two bags when arriving at the SeaTac airport to catch a flight to New York. One large suitcase – because Alice had insisted that I bring a variation of outfits I could wear even though we were only going to be gone for four days and the weather was chilly, so I am not quite certain why I had to pack a mini skirt – and a small travel bag, because Alice insisted – again –that I might want to change outfits as soon as we landed in New York before we'd fly to East Hampton Airport with the family's private jet.

I didn't get the point of it – even though I was a fashion student – but I had appeased her to halt further discussion. At least I hadn't forgotten about the most essential item: a bikini.

Alice would have made me go back home if I had.

The flight was long and I felt uncomfortable being in the confinement of the airplane. I had never been a fan of flying but every time I closed my eyes, I sensed his presence around me.

My ghost lover.

He had to be a ghost. Someone from a different time who haunted me for some reason. His hands were becoming familiar, his lips an elixir I couldn't refuse. My body craved him and every time I closed my eyes, the essence of him filled my mind. I didn't know who he was nor what he was, but he filled me up completely.

In more ways than one – wink, nudge.

We arrived in the late evening, so there was no way to tell what the mansion truly looked like. Alice just showed me my room and then left me so we could get some rest, but not before promising to give me a grand tour of the house in the morning. Emmett and Rosalie would arrive in the afternoon, just in time for the party.

I decided against unpacking my suitcase, only pulling out my bag of toiletries to freshen up a bit before getting some sleep.

But then I remembered the hot tub and felt a sudden urge to soak in some hot bubbly water for a bit.

I searched through my suitcase and found the black string bikini I'd packed.

I put it on and covered myself in the robe that was hanging on a hook on the bathroom door.

The tub was situated on a small platform on the right side of the house – like Alice had said.

In the small illumination of only two lights placed on each side of the tub, I hesitated, unsure if it was a good idea to do this now.

Alice was probably fast asleep and while the tub looked welcoming, the dark shadows of the garden spooked me.

"Don't be a pussy," I muttered to myself as I turned the thing on and bubbles appeared.

I dropped my robe and got in, the water warming the skin where small goose bumps had formed.

I wasn't certain if it had been chills from the cold or fear of the surrounding darkness that had unnerved me, but the warm, bubbly water soothed me, lulling me into a comfortable spaced out feeling.

I would have fallen asleep there, had there not been a noise to alert me.

Instantly, as I looked from left to right, squinting into the darkness to see whatever was causing my discomfort – alright it was flat out fear – I felt like someone was watching me.

Great, the Hamptons were full of serial killers and I was going to die tonight.

_Man up Bella,_ I chided myself.

I carefully rose and got out of the tub, grabbing my robe and putting it on. The sense of being watched was strongest at the entrance of the patio on the other side of the house.

From where I stood, I could see the entrance and as I searched the darkness for some sort of shape or any indication someone was there, I moved closer to the edge of the platform where the tub was on, to get a better view.

As I searched for anything to tell me I wasn't just hearing – or seeing – things, a pair of incredibly green eyes suddenly bore into mine.

Two beacons of jade in the distance.

The contact startled me so much, I nearly screamed and backed away only to almost trip over my own feet.

I hurried inside, hoping to have properly locked the door behind me - my heart hammering in my chest, my breath labored with fear.

I found my room almost blindly, as I felt treacherous tears of shock fill my eyes.

Shit, there was someone out there. Maybe a mass murderer.

A mass murderer with gorgeous eyes.

Double shit! I wondered if I needed to alert Alice or just hide under my covers and pray it would be morning soon.

I opted to wash my face and brush my teeth to regain some composure. I took a few deep breaths and tried to convince myself that I had just conjured something up in my mind. This place had a pretty high creep factor –which made it perfect for Halloween and I was just getting into the spooky Halloween spirit.

I undressed quickly – even taking off my bra because I wanted to give my girls some room to breathe - before sliding under the covers in only a tank top and a pair of boy shorts.

The bed was comfortable but big. _Too big._ The ceiling was pristine white, while the floorboards squeaked due to the wind that was blowing around the house. I shivered under the covers, pulling them up to my chin and rubbing my arms to feel a little warmer.

I was exhausted but the rush of fear and adrenaline had yet to die down.

To add to that and make me feel even more anxious was the fact the air was crackling with something much more potent than I had ever felt before.

Usually, as soon as I closed my eyes, _he_ would appear instantly.

My ghost lover.

The moment I crossed over to the land of slumber, he would be here.

He would protect me.

Okay, so I was clearly in shock.

I closed my eyes firmly and hoped that sleep would take me over soon.

It may have been seconds, minutes, or possibly hours until I finally felt myself doze off.

Or did I?

As I drifted off into a slumber, I heard someone calling my name.

At first I thought it was Alice but the voice was too soft, nothing more but a whisper blending in with the rhythm of my heart beating and my lungs taking in air.

"Bella…"

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, because I didn't want to see whoever was disrupting my sleep.

Maybe Mr. Mass Murderer had found a way to get into the house.

"Go away," I mumbled.

Right, like that would stop a mass murderer.

A ghostly chuckle sounded in my ear.

"I can't," the voice whispered.

"You know I can't…"

I felt myself being pulled from the slumber, diving deeper into a subconscious state where I felt myself being lifted, almost like I was watching myself from a distance.

Like an out of body experience.

"Bella, open your eyes," the voice demanded.

The persistent voice didn't sound angry. It was determined sure but there was no malice. In fact, it was a seductive plea and I had no choice but to obey.

I opened my eyes and found a pair of the greenest eyes staring back at me. They were almost aquamarine with a hint of jade and some subtle specks of gold.

He was here. Mr. Mass Murderer.

He was glorious.

_Kill me now._

The eyes were set in a face that was almost translucent and glowing.

Mr. Mass Murderer looked like a ghost.

An incredibly gorgeous ghost with strong features. His jaw was chiseled and his cheekbones nicely sculpted.

His eyes were shining and his hair was sticking out in all directions.

And I would recognize those lips anywhere.

Shit. My ghost lover was a mass murderer. Or vice versa.

Clearly I'd lost all coherency.

"It's you," I whispered.

"Hello, my love," the man whispered back.

Okay, Mr. Mass Murderer/Ghost lover was a romantic.

"How did you get here?"

He simply smiled and stroked my cheek. His hand was cold, but it felt like a soothing cloth against my now overheated skin. I welcomed it eagerly as I leaned into his touch.

_Way to encourage a man before he kills you, Bella. Why don't you shove your boobs in his face?_

I was very close to doing just that because this man was my undoing. Completely.

"I am always here," he whispered as he leaned in to breathe in my scent by skimming his nose along my collarbone.

"You smell heavenly."

"How did you find me?" I wondered quietly, contemplating momentarily if I had lost my mind for talking to a stranger who seemed more ghost than human.

More predator than prey.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you."

The words sounded amazing but a little eerie. This man – ghost, mass murderer take your pick - was gorgeous but unreal. There was no way I wasn't dreaming, losing my mind, or having some kind of psychic experience where I could sense and apparently touch the dead.

Or maybe I was dead myself.

I tried to comprehend what this creature, this heavenly man was telling me. He had been waiting for me? Was this a romance novel I had landed in?

Was I dead?

"What's your name?"

He simply smiled and brushed his full lips against my collarbone, slowly making his way to my neck and then my jaw until he met the corner of my mouth.

"Let me kiss you," he said, and it didn't sound like a question. It sounded like a passionate request that I needed to grant.

I had no time to give my approval because his lips met mine and silenced me completely.

And then everything fell away.

Mass murderer. Ghost.

It didn't matter.

The moment our lips touched was the moment I threw all caution, all suspicion, and all fear out the window. Everything I needed was here, pressed up against me.

As our lips wrestled, he made the unspoken request to get access into my mouth with his tongue as he licked my lower lip sensually.

I eagerly gave him that access. Like I'd deny him anything.

"Bella," he moaned.

Hearing him say my name sent me into a frenzy.

I know, it should have creeped me out that he knew my name, but I was too far gone.

I grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. His hands – much like I had fantasized before – roamed my body and pushed the blanket away.

His lips left mine and moved to my neck until he moved lower to my sternum where he planted a chaste kiss.

"Your heart is frantic."

He then moved to the mounts of my breasts.

I moaned as his cool lips covered my nipples through my tank top. They betrayed me as they pebbled under his touch.

I could feel him smile against my skin.

Farther down I felt a bulge, realizing he was aroused as much as I was.

"I want you," he murmured as he pulled the straps of my tank top down to get better access.

Right, I wasn't wearing a bra.

My mystery lover groaned at the sight.

"Bella," he hissed as he dived in like a man dying of thirst in a desert.

He took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked gently, causing me to moan.

One of his hands caressed my thigh while the other kneaded my abandoned breast.

"More," I begged. "Please give me more."

I was whoring myself out to ghosts/mass murderers now, apparently.

Slowly but firmly he massaged my one breast, while his lips moved lower to my abdomen. His tongue licked my belly button, as his hand left my breast and moved to the waistband of my boy shorts.

"May I?" he nearly begged as he looked up at me through his thick lashes, his eyes darkened with lust.

I could only nod as his touch left me needing more.

He moved painfully slow, as he gently removed my shorts.

For a moment he was silent, seemingly admiring my almost naked body. I should have felt uncomfortable under his stare, but frankly I had shook off all my inhibitions and would have dragged him down to touch my center, if he hadn't beat me to it and was already leaning in boldly to briefly brush his lips against my sex.

"Oh my god," I moaned – probably far too loud.

"You taste divine," he purred.

"Please," I begged as I lifted myself a little so his lips pressed firmer against my core.

By now, I didn't care who or what he was anymore. I just wanted to feel his lips against my skin.

I wanted to feel his essence consume me.

It already burned inside me every night and now it was about to materialize into something real.

Well sort of. My brain had probably snapped and that made it feel real.

I didn't care. For now, it was all I wanted.

His lips started kissing my inner thighs fervently, causing me to whimper under his touch.

"Please," I encouraged him in a whisper of lust. "Please touch me."

I didn't have to ask him twice, for he moved his lips to my center again, kissing my sex with adoration. My body shook under his touch, desperate for more friction. He seemed to sense this as he flicked out his tongue against my nub, practically making me come as he started nibbling my folds, lapping up whatever juices were pouring out of me.

"Oh, please, please, please…!" I moaned loudly.

"I want you inside me," I demanded. "Please…"

"You don't have to beg, my love. I want to be inside you," he assured me.

I felt a cold shiver as he left my body for what seemed like ages but was probably less than a few seconds. I didn't see if he removed his own clothing as he seemed to consist of nothing but air. How could I feel someone who wasn't real?

'Is this a dream?' I wondered, as he climbed on top of me. I could feel his body against mine and while it was cold, now that we were flesh to flesh, skin to skin, it heated me from head to toe.

"This is heaven," he murmured as he nudged my legs to open wider with his knee.

"I want to be inside you," he whispered against my lips.

I nodded and opened my legs wider to give him all the access he needed.

And then he pushed in, grunting and hissing as he filled me.

"Bella," he groaned. "You feel amazing."

I was pleased and decided not to worry whether or not I had lost my mind. I wasn't getting much at home, I might as well enjoy going all the way with a ghost.

He gently started rocking in and out of me, until I grabbed his shoulders to force him to quicken the pace.

"Faster," I demanded as I kissed him hard.

He was big; I could feel that much as he stretched me and filled me up again and again.

"More," I moaned.

"Whatever you want my love," he said as he started moving faster, pushing in and out of me with a steady but more urgent rhythm.

It still didn't feel like it was enough. I wanted him to take me harder.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and tried to push him in deeper. He sensed what I needed and grabbed my legs to lift them over his shoulders.

He was pumping in and out frantically now, grunting my name as he leaned in every few thrusts to kiss me. One of his hands kneaded my breast for a bit, while the other searched to find my nub. He started rubbing it in precise circles, causing me to start losing control rapidly.

I was near the edge.

"I am coming, please, please, make me come!"

This caused a frenzy inside him as he started thrusting faster, announcing he was about to come himself.

When we did –simultaneously – it was like stars covered my eyes and the world was one giant explosion due to sensory overload.

My heart was about to beat out of my chest, while he leaned in to kiss my lips gently. I could feel him soften inside me, but he didn't move away. He simply put his head on my chest and lay there, caressing my thighs gently.

"Wow," I breathed as I tried to figure out who this man was, why he felt so real and how it was possible he seemed to know me, while I didn't know him.

I yawned involuntarily.

"Go to sleep my love," he whispered, as he covered us up.

The last thing I heard was a declaration of love coming out of his mouth.

"I love you my Isabella."

I woke up the next morning, covered in the blanket.

_I was alone_.

I looked at myself to find that I was wearing my boy shorts againand my tank top nicely covered my breasts and stomach.

It had all been a dream, just like many times before. Only this time it had felt completely real. More real than ever.

The rest of the morning I spent pondering if my mind had snapped, since it was capable of conjuring up such powerful images.

Had I made the whole thing up: the mass murderer on the patio who was the ghost lover that had haunted my dreams long before I'd come here?

Sounded like decent psychiatric evaluation material, no?

I tried to focus on the reality of things, which was breakfast with Alice. She didn't look at me funny nor did she hint at having heard me moaning embarrassingly, so I figured she had no clue I was a total loon now.

After breakfast, Alice showed me around the house.

In the daylight I could see the living room was large and white and the entire south wall was made of glass, exposing a beautiful view of the large garden Alice had told me about. I had skipped this part the night before, because I had found the hot tub at a side entrance which hadn't led me through the living room.

She pointed out the hot tub and I decided not to fess up to having already used it. It didn't look as scary in broad daylight but it still freaked me a little.

The kitchen was modern with all the latest appliances and the six bedrooms were spread over three stories.

"This house has been in the family for a few generations," Alice explained, as she led me down a long corridor which was dark because of the ebony wood pallets that covered the walls. We were on the third floor, which was currently unoccupied.

Alice led me past a few paintings and explained they represented her ancestors.

"I think I have a great grandfather named Edward, my brother was named after him," Alice prattled on as she pointed at paintings that covered the walls.

I took them in one by one, finding nothing significant about her stories, until we reached a painting that hung closest to the end of the hallway.

_No freaking way._

"This was him. Edward Cullen the first. He's about twenty-five here."

I was shocked by what I saw. It was the portrait of an undoubtedly handsome man, with eyes that were like aquamarine, jade, and specks of gold. A full red mouth with lips that were amazing at kissing every surface of my body. A mop of bronze hair that felt like silk, skin that was ghostly pale and translucent.

Holy shit on a stick. I really did have sex with a ghost last night…

At least he wasn't a mass murderer.

Some upside!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. This was impossible. A coincidence perhaps.

"He was hot, right?" Alice grinned, mistaking my reaction for awe instead of shock.

I simply nodded and then asked if we could proceed, because those jade eyes looked like they were seeing right through me.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived around noon and Alice was starting to act more hyped up than ever, as she ran around the house to get everything ready for the party. Late afternoon we finally had a moment to breathe. Rosalie and Emmett were watching Poltergeist while it was still light out because Emmett said it was a Cullen tradition and Rosalie refused to watch it at night because it would scare her.

Granted, it spooked me too, but nothing was freakier than sex with a ghost.

Of course, I couldn't really bring that up.

Alice sat still for what was like two seconds, until she forced me upstairs to her room for some girl time.

This meant fashion time.

The moment we were in her room, she grabbed something from her closet and shoved it in my arms.

"Alice?" I wondered.

"Wear it Bella!" she commanded without explaining what it was I needed to wear.

"Alice, I..." I started but Alice snatched the thing from my hands and laid it out on her bed.

At first glance it was the perfect dress.

If you lived in the early 1900's.

It was a deep Prussian blue velvet dress with a wide skirt and a bodice that had to be tied in the back like a corset. One of those "don't you dare breath" pieces. I noticed that the bodice was surprisingly sleeveless.

It was stunning but certainly not what I had expected Alice to have in her closet.

"Isn't it gorgeous? You'll look beautiful in it!" she cheered.

_Wait, what? _

She expected me to wear that?

"Alice, you're not implying this is my costume?"

"Of course I am, silly! It'll look stunning with your creamy skin."

I supposed she had a point. But the dress, which was truly gorgeous to look at, would probably be very uncomfortable to wear.

Not to mention, I would look incredibly outdated.

"I am not going to wear this. I'd look like someone who stepped straight out of Ann of Green Gables. I am a fashion student; I should wear something a little more modern, not something so damn ancient."

"Come on Bella, this is going to look so stunning on you. It's one of the dresses I found in the attic. I used to play with them for fun. This one belonged to my great grandmother. I took off the sleeves and created a strapless version. So it's not that ancient at all.

"Really, this would look perfect with your complexion and general look. Please wear it."

"Why don't you, Alice?" I shot back.

"This is a party. There will be dancing. There will be friends of yours from the area who'll look hip and happening in their snazzy outfits. I do not want to look like a Buffy wannabe from that one Halloween episode where she thought she was a damsel in distress from the era Angel was human," I spat.

"Bella, relax. You won't look out of place. And this dress is so much better than the one Buffy wore in that episode. Plus, I happen to know Em and Rosalie will be dressed as pirates. That's not exactly modern."

"With Jack Sparrow being a pop-culture icon, _that is_ hip and happening," I countered.

"Can't you just put it on; see how it looks and if it fits. If it looks hideous, we'll go to Rent-a-Costume and get you something snazzy. I promise."

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed.

The party was a hit, that I had to admit. Alice had truly outdone herself in arranging all this.

The living room was covered in Halloween decorations – cobwebs, pumpkins, black candles with flames making eerie patterns on the off white cream walls - it was perfect.

There was a large table with refreshments - including an odd looking 'Halloween punch' which tasted like carrots, pumpkin, and liquor. The doors to the patio were open. On the patio itself there were electrical fireplaces, creating dancing flames in the darkness.

There were about a hundred people present and I didn't know any of them, except for my friends. Most of them were wearing costumes, some even wore masks to enhance the mystery.

The weather was perfect too – well, perfect for Halloween anyway. Rain was splattering against the windows and the wind had picked up a bit but not so much that we couldn't keep the patio doors open. It was a good thing the patio had a roof, so people could at least enjoy the small fires and get some fresh air too without getting soaked.

I had ended up wearing the dress Alice had forced upon me, since it turned out to be the perfect costume for me. The bodice fit me to a T and pushed up my breasts the right way, while the deep blue contrasted with the ivory of my skin and the mahogany of my hair.

I'd kept my makeup light and natural, while Alice had styled my hair into loose waves, pinning some of the curls back to create a purposely messy classy do.

The costume surely attracted some guys and had they known I wasn't wearing a bra and my underwear consisted of nothing but a deep blue thong under the dress – I might have gathered even more attention.

There was one guy – I think his name was Mike – who had tried to chat me up all night. He was kind of cute with sandy blonde hair and prominent dimples. But he was also shallow and kept looking at my chest instead of my face.

That got boring after a while and eventually I ended up on the patio, glad to be alone for a bit.

Except I wasn't alone.

I should have known.

I felt his presence the moment I stood there, warming myself with the flames, while the wind ruffled my curls.

It was like déjà vu, except last night I'd been watching the exact spot I was standing on now.

I looked to my left but there was no one there.

Nothing on my right either.

I shook my head, believing I had finally lost my mind.

_No, you lost your mind when you deluded yourself into believing that you had sex with a ghost last night, who – might I add – you believed to be a murderer too_, I chided myself.

I was about to head back inside when there was sudden movement on my right. A figure standing there to watch me.

_Him._

He was wearing all black, his face mostly covered by a mask. But I knew what color eyes were hidden underneath.

His lips were red and full and drawn into a sexy smirk.

_Sexy yes_. Beckoning me.

And then he took off.

Leaving me to stand there.

That was just unacceptable.

I had to follow him.

The garden was dark and empty and the trees were shaking a bit on the gusts of wind.

I should have felt chills running around without something to cover my chest and I was clearly risking catching pneumonia, but my skin felt like it was on fire as I was determined to follow him.

I was walking blindly, as rain and wind clouded my vision. My heart was beating out of my chest, my throat burned with the small gasps of air I tried to take in while following him.

He was not getting away now. Real or not, he was a perv. A creepy delicious –wish he would sex me up again – perv.

"Wait," I begged the black night, as he retreated in front of me – seemingly moving faster and faster.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me."

I stumbled behind him as the wind and rain and the impracticality of the dress held me back.

I reached the back of the garden, which led to a broad cobblestone path ending at what seemed to be the mentioned replica of the Greek Parthenon.

The path was marked with Greek statues on each side, their stone faces seemingly judging me silently.

Please, like all those Gods wouldn't have wanted a piece of the one right in front of me.

I could still see him and it seemed like he was moving a bit slower now, which made me wonder if he wanted me to catch up. I tried to move faster to close the space between us and get nearer to him but it seemed I was caught in a mist of trepidation.

I felt like I was dredging through mud and this silly dress was like a deathtrap. At some point the skirt would make me trip.

And then I wouldn't be able to get to him and then he'd disappear.

And I needed answers before he could.

"Please," I whispered, not knowing if he could hear me.

My words must have had some impact, as he abruptly stopped and turned around. In the dark I could see his green eyes burning, a beacon of desire pulling me forward, like the night before – except then I had ran because I hadn't known what a wonderful lover he was.

He must have shed his mask, because his face was visible enough for me to recognize his features.

It was him, obviously.

As if there had ever been any doubt.

I wasn't certain if I should keep running or move slower to make sure I wouldn't trip myself on the dress, fall and break a bunch of bones. That would be horrible timing. But very typical for me.

I moved as fast as the dress would allow me and the closer I reached, the more slowly he moved backwards. We were reaching the pillars of the replica-Parthenon and soon he wouldn't be able to run from me.

I would do everything I could to trap him.

He was going to explain to me who he was – was he Edward the first?

What he was. A ghost then?

What we did. How was that even possible, if he was a ghost?

Also, I wanted to know if maybe he was willing to do it again.

What? I had lost my mind already anyway, might as well enjoy it.

"I like being chased by you fair lady," he murmured, his voice smoldering.

Seemed like he did.

His eyes were roaming my body, lingering on my exposed chest a bit too long.

I could feel my nipples strain against the velvet of the bodice, pebbling at the allure of his presence and what he could do to me.

They remembered him.

"Who are you?" I asked as we halted to a stop, right in front of the entrance of this large Greek tribute. "Are you Edward the first?"

"Who do you want me to be?"

He was enjoying this predator meets prey routine, that was evident.

"I want you to explain to me what happened," I whispered.

"I wanted you to follow me here," he whispered seductively.

"I noticed you at the party and wanted you to come to me," he said.

The emphasis on the word 'come' did silly things to my lower abdomen and farther below where my thong had probably flooded by now.

"Come here," he demanded as he reached forward to touch my arm.

The moment his skin touched mine, there was a zap of electricity that pulsed between us and while I wanted to be stronger and deny him, I was too weak to protest when he grabbed my arm, spun me around and pushed me up against one of the pillars.

"Your skin is overheated," he mumbled as his lips searched for the spot under my ear.

"Good," he smiled against my shoulder, before I could respond.

"I wouldn't want for you to catch a cold," he explained before his lips started making trails on every exposed part of me.

After that, there was nothing but pants and moans, steaming up the cool night.

I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover ever. I hadn't had much to drink at all – though I suspected Alice had spiked her Halloween punch with less carrot and pumpkin juice and more vodka and gin – but I still felt drained.

Emotionally devastated for some reason.

Last night had been a goodbye. My ghost lover was gone. I knew it was irrational to have it make me feel sad, but it did.

His kisses had been gentle and lingering, like he didn't want to let go. But then, when he took me, he was almost rough and aggressive, pumping into me with a force that demanded I call out his name and his alone.

I had gladly obliged.

I went downstairs to find the living room empty of trash but still smelling like a nightclub.

I opened up the patio doors to let some cold autumn air flow in, hoping it would clear the fog in my brain a little.

And deal with the bar stench.

I stood there for a while, staring into the distance when my eye caught the end of the garden and the pillar where my ghost lover had made his final mark.

I traced the side of my neck with my fingers, feeling the small scrape of a bite mark there.

At least that felt real. It was impossible I had done this to myself, right?

I sighed deeply. It didn't matter. He was gone. I could close my eyes now and see nothing there.

Nothing, now that I had the complete picture of what he looked like. Of who he was.

Edward Cullen the first.

Giving the pillar one more forlorn glance I turned to go back inside, deciding some coffee would heat me up and make me feel more human.

When I reached the kitchen, I realized someone had beaten me to it, because the smell of freshly brewed Arabica roast hit my nostrils.

_Thank you, Alice._

But it wasn't Alice in the kitchen.

As I walked in hesitantly, I could only see this person's profile.

Chiseled jaw. Unruly bronze colored hair.

By the time I was close enough to see his face, my knees were buckling and I had to hold on to the breakfast bar to stay upright.

"You," I whispered.

This creature, _my ghost lover_ was here. Sipping coffee while watching some news channel absentmindedly.

When his aquamarine, jade, golden speckled eyes met mine they lit up brightly.

Without saying a word, he stood, grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured me some coffee.

He still remained silent as he handed me the mug.

I observed him as he went back to sitting down. I half expected him to disappear again without saying a word.

I looked him over as I sipped my coffee, feeling uncomfortable in this silence.

Clearly _this man_ wasn't a ghost, but he looked exactly like the man who had made love to me the night before.

And the night before that.

And many nights before that in my dreams.

He was wearing blue jeans and a white tee and he was also completely ignoring me.

"Are you a ghost?" I demanded stupidly as I broke the silence.

He looked up to reveal a smug look on his face.

Then he surprised me by reaching out his hand.

"Edward Cullen. The Third."

Edward Cullen…as in…Alice's brother.

"You look exactly like…" I didn't finish.

"My great grandfather, yes."

"I don't understand," I whispered to no one but myself.

"The dress you wore. It belonged to his wife. My great grandmother."

I nodded. "Your sister told me."

"I bet she didn't tell you what her name was. Nor what she looked like."

I stared at him blankly, not comprehending what he said.

"Isabella," he breathed as he stood to move closer to me…

"That was her name."

My jaw dropped in shock.

He reached out to twirl a lock of my hair around his finger.

"They were soul mates," he murmured with strange hope in his voice.

I still didn't know what to say.

His fingers traced the mark on the side of my neck and when our eyes met he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that."

_Huh?_

Then, all too soon Edward pulled away to reach into his back pocket.

He pulled out a small square and a deep blue piece of fabric.

He placed them in front of me, before leaning in to press his lips into my hair.

"Pleasure meeting you, Isabella. I hope to get to know you better soon."

"Bella," he corrected himself before walking away, leaving me to stare at the items in front of me.

Deep blue piece of fabric.

My thong.

Holy shit.

Flashes of fingers and tongue pleasuring my center as he had managed to get under my skirt. He had ripped the thong right off to gain access.

My cheeks were burning at the memory.

I picked up the small square, revealing it to be a photo.

A woman in her early twenties.

Mahogany hair.

Ivory skin.

Chocolate eyes.

Prussian blue velvet dress.

It was like staring at a mirror.

I flipped the photo over and read the text on the back.

_Isabella Cullen. October 31st 1917 _

**~the end**

**

* * *

**

**Author Hints:**

**Author's name refers to two (other) vampire shows **

**English is not the author's native language **

**Has a story with the title referring to a song **

**Started out writing a fan-fic about a popular medical show **

**Prefers Edward's POV over Bella's **

**Dared to finish Stephenie Meyer's Midnight Sun draft in a story**


	8. One shot 6

_**Disclaimer**__**: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with each one shot belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Emmett**_

Fuck Christmas. It's all about Halloween, bitches. Don't get me wrong, I love presents—I love giving and receiving them, but there's just something more exciting about Halloween, what with the costumes, ghost stories, haunted houses, horror movies...MMM! Oh, and let us not forget all the candy. There's nothing at all to hate about it. If I were Edward, I'd say that Halloween is _exhilarating_, because he's a word nerd like that.

It was my year to pick a Halloween activity and I had been planning for MONTHS. I even spent hours and hours at the town library and archives digging up information, not to mention talking to some of the locals to get a feel for things. I even MEMORIZED shit so I'd get it right, and that's saying a lot. Come hell or high water, this was going to be the best and scariest one in recorded history. My friends had tried to make it interesting, but no one was going to out-scare me. I'm the master.

The first year, it was Alice's turn; we had to dress up in elaborate costumes and could hardly move or mess around for fear of ruining them. What fun is there in that?

When it was Jasper's turn, we ended up doing tombstone rubbings in an old cemetery by lamplight, while dressed in period costumes. He said that we should respect the dead and their stories and that Halloween should be about remembering.

What the hell, dude?

I figured that for Rosie's year she'd let me help her, but no, she wanted to do things her way. We ended up getting tanked and went to some frat party where we ended up almost getting into fights with the masked douchenozzles who tried to grope our girls.

Edward took us to a morgue his year, which seemed logical since he was in med school and entirely too good to be true, which it was. We ended up playing corpses and lying in body bags on the slabs for a Mothers Against Drunk Driving presentation on the dangers of drinking and driving. The coolest part of that was getting the realistic make-up done and then scaring the shit out of the morgue workers later.

Bella's year wasn't all bad—we were allowed to spend the night at the museum where she was interning and we scared ourselves stupid telling ghost stories.

Now THAT'S what Halloween is about.

We started switching off on years in high school. Sick of endless years of dealing with the lameness that is _Mike Newton's Halloween Havoc_, we decided to come up with something of our own. Newton's mom turned their basement into a _haunted house_ by making it dark, playing shit-tastic special effects soundtracks, and putting bowls of spaghetti noodles, raw liver, and peeled grapes around to represent body parts. Edward drew the line the year the raw liver made an appearance because it was unsanitary and was bound to make someone sick.

Although I offered to do the first one, everyone thought it would be fairer if we drew names from a hat—Alice's witch's hat to be more precise. Sadly, I picked number six, but you know, I'm glad that I did because I've had five years to make notes on what works and what doesn't, and I have more resources at my disposal now than I would have if I had been first or second.

This year was going to be EPIC. No one had a clue about my plans or how much research I had done on this. I was a stealth Halloween ninja and they were never going to know what hit them.

Prepare to be scared, bitches.

_**Bella**_

"Blindfolds, Em? Really?"

He grinned evilly. "Yup. Put 'em on or we're not going. I played along with everyone else's lame fuckery over the years so you have to humour me, okay? I promise it'll be a night you'll NEVER forget."

It was hard to be annoyed with him—he was vibrating with excitement and had been since...well, ages ago. We all knew he was up to something big, but he'd managed to hide it from us. How he managed to do that, I'll never know, because Em is really not the best secret keeper.

"Can we at least walk to the van unblindfolded? I mean, I'm the only one with you so far, we still have to pick up the others. I'm going to feel foolish wearing it, especially since I know where we're going right now. You know that if I put the damn thing on now I'll trip and break my neck before we even leave the museum's parking lot." I flashed my world-famous pout at him and he caved as I stuttered out, "P...p...puh...lease?"

Emmett threw his hands up in exasperation. "Okay, fine, but as soon as we pick up the others the blindfolds ALL go on. No questions asked, no fuss, no muss."

I hugged him. "Thanks, Emmy."

We got into the van he'd rented since none of our vehicles had enough seats for everyone. As soon as we were settled, he put on a CD of Halloween classics, making me laugh. "I can never get tired of the _Monster Mash_," he said, smiling.

I could get tired of the _Monster Mash_ quite quickly, but I wasn't going say anything to ruin his moment. Emmett lives for Halloween and I know he'd been waiting too long for this night, so I refused to be its downfall or to even put the slightest damper on it, if at all possible. I mean, the odds of me falling and breaking something were strongly against me, and a broken bone would surely be a buzz killer.

We stopped at the apartment complex where we all lived to pick up Alice and Rose. When we had all moved from Forks to the East Coast for University, we managed to find apartments in the same building. In fact, there were only two other couples who lived in the building, and we had all quickly become friends, so really, it was more like communal living than separate units.

Of course, Alice and Rose were dressed impeccably even though Em had insisted we dress down because we'd likely get dirty. I was still in my work clothes—we'd been installing a new exhibit at the gallery and I always wore jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies for that. Hanging art is dirty work. Seriously.

"Al, what did I tell you about wearing your grubbies?" Em asked as the girls hopped in the van.

"I don't really own _grubbies_, Em, and you know that. These are the oldest, nastiest clothes I own."

She wasn't lying. Her pristine _Lucky_ jeans were last season, and her _Luscious_ blouse had a tiny little flaw, which likely made this the grubbiest outfit in her closet room. Yes, I said room. Jasper had to give up his study when Al's clothes overtook not just their closets, but their bedroom. He quite often hid out with Edward and me when he needed to get any work done.

We were picking the boys up at the University. Jasper had been working on his honours thesis at the library, and Edward was doing a shift at the campus health clinic.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time we picked up the boys. I switched spots with Rose so I could sit with Edward and help him unwind a little.

Edward smiled brightly when he saw me standing outside the van and I was greeted with a searing kiss and a contented sigh. "Oh thank baby Jebus that's over."

I took his hand and led him to the back of the van, where I passed him a sandwich and bottle of water. "Sorry about the sandwich, I had to grab one from the museum cafeteria. We ended up working late and I didn't get to go home before picking you up. I hope it's okay."

"Chicken pesto?" he asked, hopeful.

I nodded. "It was the last one. I'll have you know that I had to beat off the curator, her assistant, and a very big, burly mover."

"My hero," he mumbled as he bit into the sandwich. I smiled because I knew it was his favourite.

"Okay, everyone listen up!" Emmett bellowed from the front seat. "Tonight is my night and what I say goes. Got it? I might ask you to do some weird things, but there's a reason for everything. So, for your safety and that of your friends and/or lovers, please pay close attention to my directions. Do what I say and no one gets hurt, capiche?"

Good lord, what did he have planned? A bank heist? A mob hit? I was beginning to feel fear creeping through the other occupants of the van. Everyone looked nervously at each other and I had to suppress a shudder.

If I've learned anything about my best friend over the years it's that Halloween is serious shit and he'd had a LONG time to plan this out. It wouldn't surprise me if he had every detail planned down to the second.

"Blindfolds on. All of you. No peeking. That means you, Al."

"Hey," she cried out indignantly. "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to. I'll be watching you." He pointed his fingers at his squinting eyes, and then turned them toward her, then back. "Okay, time's-a-wasting. Let's go. Blindfolds on."

Edward and I put on our blindfolds and snuggled down on the bench seat of the van so we were lying down, facing one another; not that we could see each other, but it was nice to relax together after a long day.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"If I see one more yeast infection or case of jock itch, I think I might lose it."

I leaned in to place a kiss on his lips but ended up sucking on his chin. We both laughed until he found my mouth and began kissing me in earnest. He sucked on my bottom lip as his hand moved to cup my breast, only it took him a minute to find it. I giggled in his mouth until his fingers found my hardened nipple, tweaking it. The moment I gasped, he plunged his tongue into my mouth, muffling my moans.

"Emmett? Can you please turn up the music?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. You must really be digging the monster remix of _Thriller_ I found."

"Uh, no. Not really. Bella and Edward are having sex in the back of the van and the wet noises are making me want to puke."

The van screeched to a halt, throwing me out of Edward's arms and wedging me between our seat and the one ahead, where Alice and Jazzy McWhinybitch were sitting.

"What the hell, Em?" I cried out.

"Keep your blindfolds on and listen up. No fucking in the van. It's a rental and if I take it back with splooge and pussy juice on the seats, they'll take my deposit. Keep all boy bits and girly gadgets tucked away in their restraints and no one will get hurt."

I heard Rose slap him. "Ew, Emmett! Stop being so vulgar!"

"I'm just sayin'. Anyway, I have spoken. You can start screwing when I'm done with you—if you survive. Muah ha ha ha ha ha!"

When Em finished with his maniacal evil laughter, he pulled back onto the road and Edward pulled me back up onto the seat with him, in our original position.

"You okay, love?" he asked. I didn't need to see his face to know that he was worried that I had been hurt when I fell.

"I think so, but there might be a bruise on my ass that you could examine later."

"Music, Emmett!" Alice screeched.

"Are they fucking again?" he shouted back.

Like the well-oiled machine that Edward and I had become over the years, we responded in unison with a resounding "NO!"

"They're being cute! Make it stop!"

"Don't make me turn this van around!" He turned up the music, allowing us the proper noise we needed to drown out the noise of our making out. If I could have, though, I WOULD have done him in the van. I was horny as hell and he was hard as a rock. We would definitely have to find somewhere to sneak off to when Em was done scaring us.

The van began to bounce as we hit a dirt road, forcing us to sit up for fear we might both be thrown to the floor.

"Where the hell are we?" Edward shouted over the original Broadway recording of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_'s trademark song, _Time Warp_.

I'm okay admitting that I'm not a _Rocky Horror_ virgin, in fact, none of us were. We had gone to see it in theatre about a dozen times and had even gone to New York to catch it off-Broadway a few times. All right, we all have costumes too...and we may have gone up on stage to act it out a few times. Edward makes a sexy Brad, Emmett is an amazing Frankenfurter, while Jazzy plays a wicked Rocky. Rose is a magnificent Magenta, Alice is the perfect Columbia, and that left me with Janet.

Damn it.

"Hold on tight, kids, you're in for a bumpy ride," was all he said in response to Edward's question, leaving us confused and quite literally in the dark about our whereabouts.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of smacking our heads off the roof of the van, we stopped. The only noise I could hear once Emmett killed the engine was the sound of a breeze and tall grass moving.

"Don't take off your blindfolds just yet. Stay put and I'll come around and help each of you out—especially you, Bella."

"Hey now!" I don't know why I even bothered to refute him or argue. He was right.

After helping everyone out with minimal head banging and shin bruising, Em informed us that we needed to hold hands and follow him. We tripped, slipped, and laughed until he stopped us. I could smell something, but what was it? On the one hand it smelled fresh, but then it smelled of decay, but then when a particularly strong breeze blew by I smelled...

"Cow shit? Is that cow shit I smell, Emmett? Are there cows here? Do I need to hurt you, Emmett McCarty?" Rosalie screeched.

"Well, geez, woman; quit hitting me. Yes, we are NEAR cows, or at least where they graze all day, but...ahh, hell, you can take off the blindfolds."

We all removed them quickly, gasping at what we saw.

_**Jasper**_

It was a barn. He drove us out to the middle of nowhere to a barn. A very old-looking one at that.

"Um, is this place even safe?" I asked. If Edward, Mr. Practical, wasn't going to ask, then I would. "Are we going to get arrested for being out here if it doesn't collapse on us?"

Emmett slapped my back really hard. "We are perfectly safe, and no, we won't be arrested. I have permission from old Mr. MacDonald to use his barn. I've been working for him for a few months, helping him load hay, repairing his fences, and doing some other carpentry work for him. He had some sheep pens and other barns that needed fixing."

"Old MacDonald?" Bella asked, snickering.

"Yeah, he has a farm over the hill," he said, oblivious, as he pointed into the darkness to a very faint glow on the horizon.

"E-I-E-I-O," we all chorused back, laughing.

"Fuck you, guys. Come on, _Emmett's Exciting and Entertaining Halloween Extravaganza_ awaits you."

I shook my head. Emmett's enthusiasm was both endearing and terrifying. Lord knows what awaited us behind the worn old wooden doors.

"So, here's the story. This barn has been here for over a hundred years," he began, holding a flashlight under his chin, casting his face in an array of eerie shadows. "There were once many other barns in the area, but they have all blown down over the years."

He gesticulated to the darkness around us with a grand and theatrical swoop of his arm. "This flatland is a horticultural Nirvana, able to sustain an incredibly array of plant and animal life, including some rare and endangered species. Over the years it has been commonly used for cattle, corn, wheat, and sunflowers."

Edward coughed behind me, trying not to laugh at Emmett's well-researched and rehearsed speech.

"Ahem," the big guy said, "if I may continue?"

A mumbled apology came from behind me, cueing Emmett to continue. "Dozens of other barns similar to this one have succumbed to the harsh winter storms, sweltering summer heat, relentless spring rains, the decay of fall, and other unknown forces that inhabit this area. Yet this one stands. Now why is that?"

Everyone went along with his bit, murmuring to each other. Alice smiled at me in the dim light and winked as she asked, "Why do you think it's still here, Jazzy? Huh?"

I swatted her gently, then ruffled her hair. "Hmm, I have no idea, darlin'. What do you think?"

Emmett continued before she could respond. "Well, there's no concrete facts to back up the stories, but the one that rings truest and more frequently is the one I'm about to tell you. Please follow me into the barn and I will tell you the story of Elizabeth LaGrange."

Emmett opened up the massive wooden doors and a gasp went up amongst our small group. More shocking than anything was the fact that the gasp was legitimate—the barn was incredible!

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and shivered. "Jazzy, I'm...I'm a little nervous. This barn is giving me a case of _the NO feeling _BIG TIME. Don't let me go, okay?"

"I've got you, darlin'," I said, giving her a reassuring squeeze, planting a kiss atop her head.

We stepped into the dimly lit barn and took in our surroundings. The barn looked to be in incredibly good shape, in spite of its age. There were two high lofts, one on either side of the barn; both filled with hay. The centre of the structure had been cleared out for the most part, save for a few bales placed in a circle around two more, which had been arranged to function as a table. There were lanterns placed strategically and I wondered if they were real or battery-operated camp lights.

As if he read my mind, Emmett informed us that we were safe. "They're all battery operated. Old MacDonald worried we'd set the place on fire. Pretty realistic, eh?" He picked one up and flicked it off and on a few times to demonstrate.

"Very cool," I mused as I moved toward the bales of hay set before us. There was something atop of the middle ones and when I saw what it was, I groaned. "A Ouija board, Emmett? What are we? Twelve?"

He glared at me. "We, my sceptical friend, will be attempting to contact the ghost of Elizabeth LaGrange to find out the real story as to how she died, and why this barn is still standing."

Rosalie exhaled. "Please tell me there's beer."

Emmett led her to sit on one of the bales, but she refused to sit and actually stomped her foot like a petulant child. "I'm not sitting on itchy hay!"

"I have blankets, hang on."

Before long, the bales of hay were covered with blankets and pillows, and we all had a beer in hand, except for Emmett, who needed to be sober to lead the séance and drive us home later.

"So, the story goes that Elizabeth was in love with a local farm boy. Her parents were dead set against their relationship because she came from a higher class family, while he, the lowly farm boy, was an orphan, taken in by his aunt and uncle to work on their farm. They believed that he could offer her nothing but abject poverty and a house full of screaming children. They raised her to be more than that, as she was an accomplished penis."

"Pianist," Edward corrected.

Emmet chuckled. "You said PENIS!"

"No, I said PEE-A-NIST, not PENIS, you oaf."

"Gotcha!" he said, pointed at Edward, who rolled his eyes.

Rose smacked Emmett's arm. "Enough! Get back to the story. It was getting good before you two Neanderthals started acting like grade school morons. So, this is kind of like Romeo and Juliet, right? Lovers scorned and yada yada yada?"

He nodded. "Yup. According to the myth, Elizabeth and the farm boy, whose name was Alistair, used to meet in this very barn to smooch and get it on. He would meet her here frequently, and always with a sunflower, until their secret was discovered. Poor Elizabeth was dragged away, locked up in her room, allowed out only to practice piano and eat, while Alistair was beaten within an inch of his life for sullying the virtue of a rich chick. As soon as he was able, he would still make the trek to the barn every day, sunflower in hand, hoping that she would one day return to him."

"Awww..." the girls all cooed, obviously getting caught up in the tangled and assumedly tragic love story.

"One of the servants from the LaGrange house encountered Alistair in the market one day and begged him to meet Elizabeth at the barn the following day. The servant was worried that Elizabeth was about to perish, as she had all but stopped eating, speaking, and had become depressed and despondent."

Alice leaned back into me and said _I love you_.

"I love you too, Alice."

"Ahem, love birds? Can I continue?" Emmett asked.

_**Alice**_

"Sorry, Em," I replied, blushing. I got so caught up in the story and felt so connected to Jasper in that moment that I didn't even realize I had spoken aloud.

"No problem. As I was saying, the servant promised to have our heroine Lizzie at the barn by mid-afternoon, if Alistair promised to meet them.

"Of course, Alistair agreed and spent the next few hours dreaming of his reunion with his beloved."

Edward coughed, stopping Em's storytelling again. At this rate we'd NEVER get to the end of the story. "How does anyone know what he was thinking?"

A handful of hay flew across the circle at Edward, hitting Bella in the face. "Damn it, Emmett!" she sputtered.

"I didn't mean to hit you, Bells, so blame the story-ruining cynic douche sitting behind you."

Bella slapped Edward as he tried to pick hay out of her hair. "Shh, stop interrupting the story, Mr.-detail-obsessive, continuity-police. Please continue, Em."

"As I was saying before someone so rudely interrupted me, AGAIN, Alistair was excited to see his beloved after so many months and vowed to be there early. What he didn't know was that someone else had heard their plans, someone who didn't want them to be together."

Emmett paused to take a drink. I couldn't take the suspense. "Who was it? You can't stop there!"

"Patience, my little Ali-gator, patience. Let me wet my throat—I'm parched." He winked at me, then began again. "They say it was Elizabeth's father."

I gasped. "OH NO! What happened?"

"Elizabeth's father is rumoured to have followed Alistair to the barn, only Alistair never made it there alive. Lizzie's dad killed him on the way."

My heart broke for Elizabeth. If I lost Jasper, I don't know if I could survive. He was my soul mate, my lover, my best friend, the yin to my yang, the _haute_ to my _couture_.

"Yes, the evil Mr. LaGrange dragged Alistair's lifeless body here, to the barn, leaving it as a warning to his daughter that disobeying him had its consequences."

My chest tightened up and my eyes burned with unshed tears. Jasper likely sensed my upset because he held me even closer to him. "It's just a story, darlin', it's not real."

"But it's awful. I don't know what I'd do if I was Lizzie. I don't think I could live without you."

Emmett continued. "Lizzie arrived at the arranged time, excited to see her sweet farm boy, only to find his body here, where we sit. Her cries are rumoured to have been so loud and jarring that it scared the nearby dairy cattle to the point where they only gave sour milk for weeks.

"Overcome with heartache, she found a pitchfork lying on the barn floor near the corpse of her lover, and in a fit of desperation and grief, she impaled herself on it so that she could join her soul mate in the afterlife."

"How romantic," I heard Rosie breathe.

"Not really, babe," Em replied.

I tried not to laugh as Rose shot daggers at him for challenging her.

"In theory, babe, you're right, but it's believed by some that those who take their lives don't go to heaven—they are cursed to roam the earth in eternal unhappiness."

Rosie snapped. We all knew why, and I was shocked that Emmett would have even uttered those words. "Emmett, that's AWFUL! How can you say that? That's so mean! You know Uncle Ben killed himself," she said, sniffling.

I got up and encouraged her to come sit with me. Bella ran over to offer some comfort as well. We all hugged and assured her that it wasn't true.

"Rosie, I didn't make the rules and I'm only telling the story the way I was told to tell it. I don't mean any disrespect to Uncle Ben. You know I loved the shit out of him. I would NEVER be that much of an asshole, babe. I know it hasn't been that long since..." He got up to move toward us, but I stopped him.

"Just finish the story, Em."

He sat back down, looking sullen. "Fuck, I went and ruined everything."

"No, baby, I'm okay," Rose said quietly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

He exhaled loudly, scrubbing his face with his hands before continuing. "Well, that was pretty much it. Elizabeth was so upset she killed herself and now her spirit haunts this barn waiting to be reunited with her lover."

"What happened to her father?" Bella asked.

"He supposedly went mad after he found her body and died a short time later, he was mysteriously beheaded...again, in this very barn. They say it was Elizabeth's ghost that did it."

_**Rosalie**_

Beheaded? Serves the bastard right. Elizabeth wouldn't have killed herself if he hadn't killed Alistair.

My thoughts turned back to my uncle, who had sadly committed suicide last year. Ben wasn't much older than we were, just a couple of years, so we were all really close to him, and losing him damn near broke us all, Emmett especially. For him to say that Ben could be a lost soul wandering the Earth in eternal unhappiness was a huge thing. Em would NEVER disrespect Ben like that. I guess he was right, he was just caught up in the story and didn't realize what he was saying.

I got up and moved back over to him, wrapping my arms around his body and squeezing him. "I love you, baby. I'm sorry, I was upset."

He hugged me back, inhaling deeply. "I'm sorry too, Rosie. I got caught up in the damn story and I wasn't even thinking. I love you, babe."

Bella sighed happily behind us. "Awww, young love. So sweet."

The barn suddenly began to rattle, a fierce wind battering it. Everyone screamed, including our strong virile men. Alice and Bella hopped into their boyfriends' laps, and Emmett increased the force of his grip on me.

"Everything's okay, guys. I'm telling you that this barn is strong," Em said, trying to reassure everyone. "I'm sure it'll pass quickly—there was no mention of a storm in the weather forecast. Why don't we play a little Ouija to take our minds off of it?"

Alice shuddered, whimpering into Jasper's shoulder.

"Al? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I...I just have a bad feeling about this."

We had learned over the years that Alice's _feelings_ were not to be ignored, and seeing her so shaken up was unnerving.

"I'm with Alice, Emmett," I said, softly. "I'm a little freaked out. What if Lizzie is really still here?"

"There's only one way to find out, Rosie; let's give the Ouija board a shot. Please? I won't let anything hurt you, I promise."

I exhaled slowly. I'm no chicken shit under normal circumstances, but this supernatural shit scared me. "Fine, but I need to pee before we start. I don't suppose there's a bathroom here?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No, but there's a bucket behind the hay over there and," he paused, digging around in a duffle bag I had failed to notice, "I remembered toilet paper and," he turned to look at Edward, "anti-bacterial hand wash. I know how _bathroom hands_ freak you out."

Edward grumbled while the rest of us laughed at him. Even before he was accepted into med school, Edward had always been a bit of a germaphobe. Mind you, he's no Howie Mandel, but he prefers things to be as sanitary as possible. This had led me to wonder how he was able to go down on Bella without freaking out, but she assured me that it was one of his favourite things to do, and that he did it quite well. I had visions of him scrubbing down her cooter with surgical-grade soap before venturing forth into her nethers.

Thankfully, my fearless, sexy beast of a man snapped me out of my increasingly disturbing mental picture of Edward munching on Bella's mound when he shifted me to sit beside him.

"Alright, gentlemen, let's move these hay bales closer to the board while the ladies go to the can."

"Nice, Em," I said, "you really have a way with words. Come on, girls."

I grabbed the toilet paper and hand sanitizer, motioning for the girls to join me as I made my way back to the corner Em had set up as our potty.

My pants and thong were quick to come down before I squatted over the bucket. As my ass hung precariously over it, I heard rustling and a weird noise coming from the corner, and although I hate to admit it, I screamed. Consumed by fear, I lost my balance and my ass ended up wedged inside the bucket.

"HELP!" I called out. If there was something there, I was a sitting duck. Damn my man and his evil scary stories. He was going to pay if the ghosts didn't kill me first.

Bella and Alice ran around the corner and started laughing. "It's not funny, guys! Come on! I'm stuck."

They were quick to jump into action, but not fast enough to beat Emmett, who whipped out his iPhone and started snapping photos of me in my most precarious position.

"Fuck you, Emmett! We'll see how funny it is when I cut you off. Yes, you heard me right, mister, NO SEX FOR YOU! The muffin shop is closed! No muffins for you!" I screeched at him, quoting one of my favourite lines from the movie _Saved_

The phone disappeared into his pocket as quickly as his mirthful grin faded from his face. I had cut him off for his insolence before, and I had no qualms with doing it again. It was no skin off my back; I had a drawer full of toys that could adequately meet my needs and I was not afraid to use them, especially in front of him. It drove him nuts.

The girls helped me out of my predicament and stayed with me as I finally got to pee. Bella held my hands as I hovered over the offending bucket. Alice held Bella's hands while she relieved herself, and I helped Alice, whose tiny little body would have surely gotten lost if she had fallen in.

As soon as we were cleaned up and ready, we rejoined the boys, who were trying desperately not to laugh. We all shot them the stink eye as we situated ourselves in our spots, quickly ending their amusement.

Hands crowded onto the planchette on the Ouija board as Emmett began to speak. "Oh, spirit of Elizabeth LaGrange, we ask you to come to us, this night of wandering spirits, and tell us your tale of woe."

Very gently, our hands began to glide across the board in a circular motion until it finally stopped in the centre of the board. I could see Alice's hand was shaking and I worried about her. She was pale and trembling. If this kept up, I'd ask Em to stop. It wasn't fair to scare her like that.

"Is this Elizabeth LaGrange?" he asked in a deep, solemn voice.

Our hands were dragged by some invisible force up to the word YES.

"Did you find the body of your lover, Alistair, here in this barn?"

The wind shook the barn walls again as heavy rain pounded on the roof. Alice jumped, removing her hand from the plastic planchette. We all screamed at the same time. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ali, don't remove your hand when we're trying to communicate with the dead. Bad things will happen!" Emmet shrieked.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just got freaked out."

A clap of thunder rattled the old barn to its very foundation, making everyone scream again.

"I'm scared, Edward!" Bella whimpered.

"It's okay, love, it's just a thunderstorm. It'll pass."

I hoped he was right, because I although I had just used the bucket, I was about ready to piss my pants.

_**Edward**_

First off, let me just say that I don't buy into the whole ghost/spirit thing. There isn't enough scientific evidence to support it. _Ghost Hunters_ be damned, I just can't buy it. If I can't see something, can't quantify it or analyze it, I find it very hard to believe in the existence of _that_ something. This is why I am not, much to the chagrin of my parents, a religious person.

Perhaps that's why being a med student was working out so well for me.

I have to say, though, when the thunder shook the barn, I may have pissed my pants a little. It wasn't because of fear of ghosts; I was afraid that we would all be instantly incinerated if the barn were to be hit by lightning. Surely it was so old and dry that it would go up before we would have a chance to escape, and I wasn't about to lose my Bella in a ridiculous barn fire.

The whole playing with a Ouija board was so not my thing, but I agreed to do it to keep Em happy. He had been so excited about Halloween that I didn't want to ruin it for him, but I was about to draw the line if the girls continued to be so freaked out. I gently placed my hand on the planchette with the others, but just sort of did it half-heartedly. Before I knew it, the damn thing was moving across the board, and I knew that I wasn't pushing it. In fact, everyone's hands were barely touching it. So who was doing it?

Bella was shaking beside me, and I used my free hand to snake under her shirt so I could caress her skin. She shivered when I made contact, but I knew that reaction and understood that she wasn't cold or scared, but she was enjoying it.

The others were so pre-occupied with the board that they didn't notice when I moved my hand up under Bella's oversized hoodie and cupped her breast. She leaned into me a little, moving her free hand to my hardening crotch, giving me a couple of light strokes—just enough to make me hard as fucking marble and desperate to get into her pants. Our sex life had been put on hold recently, what with both of us too exhausted to think, let alone figure out the mechanics of sex, after our long days at work and school. My mind was in sexual overdrive and if I didn't get my dick wet soon, I was going to go postal.

After Alice removed her hand from the device on the board, all hell broke loose. There was thunder, bright lightning, and a lot of screaming. The doors of the barn blew open, knocking over some of the lanterns and casting the barn in a very strange and eerie glow. Emmett and Jasper jumped up and ran to close the doors against the wind and the rain outside, and I took the golden opportunity to grab Bella and run for a hayloft. By the looks of poor Alice, I didn't think Emmett was going to pursue the whole séance thing any further.

"But...what about Alice?" Bella protested as I threw her over my shoulder.

"Alice will be fine. I NEED you, Bella. I can't wait any longer. We're going to fuck and it's going to be fast and rough and I'm sorry about that, but it's been too long. I need you."

Bella giggled from behind me, as she smacked my ass. "I love when you curse, Edward. Talk dirty to me, baby."

"STOP!" Emmett screamed. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"I'm going to go have sex with my girlfriend. Since you won't let us do it in the van, I'm going to fuck her up here."

Emmett shook his head, grabbed a blanket and threw it at me. "Here, you don't want to get a hay rash. Grab one of the lanterns too, I don't want you falling. Just don't be loud, okay? We really don't want to listen to it."

"Thanks, Em."

He shrugged. "The night's already screwed. Someone might as well have some fun."

I heard Rose try to comfort him, saying that it was the scariest Halloween ever, and he seemed placated by this. Any little bit of guilt I might have had about squirreling Bella away evaporated when I heard him laughing.

Emmett's been one of my best friends since we were kids, and I know how much this meant to him. If he had really been upset about us taking off, I would have turned around and gone back, but he ultimately seemed okay.

I climbed up the old wooden ladder with Bella dangling precariously over my shoulder. "You alright back there?"

"Yup. But hurry, though, facing down like this is making the blood rush to my head and I'm getting dizzy."

"Can't have all your precious blood up there, now, can we?" I quickened my pace as we neared the top. I helped Bella flop onto the platform before climbing up myself. We moved some hay around until we had a cozy nest. As soon as the blanket was down, I was tearing Bella's clothes off, while she struggled to get my hoodie over my head.

"This isn't working. Let's undress ourselves, okay?" she suggested.

We tore our clothes off, throwing them down onto the hay in a pile before lying down on the blanket.

"Shit, that's kind of itchy," she mumbled.

"We can switch spots. I just need to do something first." I grabbed her ankles and placed them on my shoulders, effectively opening her up, and making room for me to get a taste. Bella groaned when my nose brushed the top of her mound, then let out a squeak when my tongue made contact with her lips. Normally I would have spent some serious time down there, kissing her, tonguing her sweet spots, penetrating her at different speeds, depths, but not now. I just needed to taste her, to feel her come around me, so I dove right in, my tongue working its way up and down, dipping in, circling her clit, sucking on it, and then plunging three fingers into her without warning. I pumped my fingers in and out while I sucked on her clit progressively harder as it swelled between my teeth, her whimpers goading me on.

"Edward, faster!"

Oh, I could go faster, and I did. She had no chance once I really got going, and it was three thrusts, a flick of my tongue, and a quick nibble on her clit before she threw an arm over her mouth and let loose a muted scream as she contracted around me, squeezing so tight my fingers were trapped inside of her.

"Relax, Bella, I need my fingers back," I mumbled as I licked her clean.

She was panting and wheezing, flushed with orgasm's fading afterglow when I emerged from between her glorious thighs to kiss my way up to her mouth. "I'm going to fuck you now. Do you want to be on top?"

She nodded, holding out her arms for me to help her up. As soon as she was situated above me, she leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She took a moment to move so I was at her pearly gates, then she moved down on me so hard and so fast that it sucked the air out of my lungs. I watched as Bella bounced atop me, her breasts moving with each pass, her head thrown back, her mouth open as she ground her way, hopefully, to a second orgasm. I felt her nails scratching into my chest, and the pain was a welcomed addition to the other things I was feeling.

Eventually, she moved her hands back so she was braced on my thighs. I loved when she did this because I could watch us, see where we were joined, and fuck me, that's hot. My finger moved to rub her button again, but my ministrations stopped when she looked down at me and called out.

"OH ALISTAIR! THAT'S IT! Please don't stop! I've missed you so!"

What the fuck?

"Bella?" I panted as she continued to ride me. I looked into her face and her brown eyes were no longer brown, but a strange clear blue.

Her facial features began to shift, and my erection deflated almost instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK? BELLA?"

_**Emmett**_

I've had to listen to Edward and Bella have sex a gazillion times over the years, but something didn't sound right. And no, I wasn't listening on purpose. When Edward started screaming like a little girl, my brother bear instincts kicked in and I ran to see what was happening. It sounded to me like something was wrong with Bella, and that wasn't cool. Bells had been my best friend since we were babies.

"What the fuck is...?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the top of the ladder. Bella...if it was even her, was trying to crawl on top of Edward, who was screaming bloody murder as he crawled butt naked into a corner.

"Edward? What the fuck is going on? Bella?"

I know she was naked, but we'd all seen each other naked in the past. I won't go into why, it was just easier that we all felt comfortable around each other naked. I moved to her, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella?"

It wasn't my Bells that turned around. I don't know who or what it was, but it wasn't my Bella. Her eyes were blue, her hair was almost blonde, and she just didn't look like Bella...

OH MY GOD! "Elizabeth?"

"Who are you?" Not-Bella asked. "How do you know my name?"

"What have you done with Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Who is Bella?" she spat. "Why are you disturbing me and Alistair? I have waited so long for him to come back to me."

"Can you please leave Bella's body? You're scaring her boyfriend. I think he just peed his pants."

Edward was curled up in the corner in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, whimpering.

"But that's my Alistair," Not-Bella said.

"No, that's Edward."

Not-Bella moved closer to inspect him, making him squeak in fear. She touched his face, moved some of his floppy hair out of his face, then screamed as she jumped back, covering her nakedness.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DEFILE ME! WHERE IS MY ALISTAIR?"

In a flurry of hair and wind, the spirit left Bella's body, leaving her limp on the ground, panting heavily. Alice and Rosalie ran forward to help her. I hadn't even heard them coming up the ladder.

Jasper moved to Edward, who seemed to be catatonic. Great, Carlisle and Esme were going to kill me for turning their baby boy into a vegetable. I helped Jasper get Edward into his clothes, while the girls took care of Bella. Jasper carried Bella down the ladder, while I got stuck with Edward, who I swore, would get the worst purple nurple in history if he pissed on me.

The storm was still raging outside, which sucked, because I think they needed medical help—they were obviously in shock. But how would we explain it? _Well, Dr. Whatsyername, they were having rough dirty sex in a hayloft when the spirit of a girl who was very horny and upset possessed Bella's body, and then Edward went catatonic when he realized he was fucking a ghost. What can you do for them, huh, Doc?_

Fuck me, we were in some sort of shit now.

Alice and Rose tried to bring Bella around, while Jasper tried to get Edward to stop rocking back and forth and muttering.

I thought maybe if Edward could see that Bella was herself again that he'd snap out of it, and while he didn't really snap out of it, he calmed down. He wrapped himself around her protectively and they fell asleep.

"So, what do you make of that?" Jasper asked after things settled down a bit.

"I have no fucking clue. This was not part of the plan. We were going to play Ouija, maybe tell some more ghost stories, and that was it. I had no idea there really WAS a ghost."

"Do you really think that's what happened? Do you really think Bella was possessed by the spirit of Elizabeth LaGrange?"

"I know for a fact that it wasn't Bella trying to ride Edward's limp dick up there. I saw her face, her eyes were blue, her hair was blonde, and her nose wasn't right, her lips were smaller...trust me, dude, it wasn't Bella."

Alice let out a scream as her body stiffened, then fell to the floor. Jasper ran over to her, rolled her over and screamed himself. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

What the fuck indeed. Alice was no longer Alice, she was blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and looked exactly like the person I had seen upstairs.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ALISTAIR?" Not-Alice demanded in a voice that made my hair stand on end.

"I'm Emmett McCarty, the blonde bombshell is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale, the blonde guy over there is Jasper Whitlock, you are in the body of his girlfriend Alice Brandon, and the two comatose freaks over there are Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

"I don't understand what's happening," Not-Alice said sadly. "I was told to meet my Alistair here, and I can't find him." The ghost/spirit/Not-Alice thing started to cry softly. "Do you know where he is? Can you help me? Please?"

I looked over at Jasper, who shook his head. Rosie wasn't much help, as she was curled up with Edward and Bella, shaking like a leaf. I wanted to run to her, comfort her, but I had to save Alice. "Are you Elizabeth LaGrange?"

"Yes," Not-Alice sniffled. "How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

"No, you don't know us, and I hate to do this, but..."

Jasper stood up. "No, Emmett! Don't! What if we can't get Alice back?"

I turned to him. "What choice do we have? Do you have a better idea?"

He shook his head and moved back as close to Not-Alice as he could get. "Please don't hurt my Alice, Elizabeth. I love her and want to marry her. Please don't take her away from me."

Not-Alice turned to him, then looked back at me. "Please, do you have news of my Alistair?"

I crouched down on the ground beside her. "Elizabeth, what do you remember about the day you arrived in the barn? Do you remember anything at all?"

Not-Alice was quiet for a moment, but then spoke softly, "I remember Agatha, my maid servant, came to me to say that she had spoken to Alistair and that I was to meet him at the barn. We were going to try to run away, so we could be together, because as long as we stayed here, my daddy would do whatever he could to keep us apart.

"I walked from town to the barn and when I walked in..." she gasped, then shrieked. Poor Alice's body jerked, spun around, and quaked with Elizabeth's reaction to what she had seen. "He was..." she paused to sob, "he was dead. I found my love dead here on the floor."

Alice was going to be bruised if she came out of this okay, because Elizabeth was slamming her poor little body around like she was a rag doll as she flailed on the floor, wailing.

"I saw my beloved, dead on the floor, so...I tried to join him. Why am I not with him? Can you help me find him? Please? I need peace. Do you know who killed him? Do you know against whom I am to exact my vengeance?"

Jasper, wracked with grief over what was being done to his Alice, nodded. "Tell her, Em, please."

"It was your father."

The noise that came forth from Alice's body would haunt me until the day I die, I swear. Never had I experienced the kind of emotional overload that came from that scream. We were inundated with all the pain, anger, sadness, and despair that poor Elizabeth LaGrange had been carrying with her all these years.

"I SHALL DESTROY HIM!" she bellowed, the walls of the barn quaking and cracking under the power of her declaration.

In a brief second, Alice's eyes flickered from blue back to her brown, and her body fell limply into Jasper's arms. The interior of the barn began to splinter; support beams were starting to bow.

"Jazz, get her out of here! The barn's going to go! Rosie!" I screamed as I ran toward her. "Can you carry Bella while I carry Edward?"

She nodded as she picked up Bella and slung her over her shoulder as if she were nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

We raced toward the door as debris dropped and whirled around us. A beam caught my head, but I didn't really feel it. Rosie cried out at one point after stumbling, and I had to go back for her. Thankfully, Jasper had made it out, because I thought for sure it was going to cave in on us.

I saw a bright light in the centre of the barn as I looked back on the chaos we'd just escaped. I set Edward down, before turning back to see what it was. The bright light took on a more human form...a man.

"Elizabeth, my love, come to me."

Did the light speak? "Rosie? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She joined me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "What the hell is that?" she said, gasping.

A second bright light joined the first one as more of the barn began to fall around them. "Oh my God, it's..."

"They found each other," Rosie said softly. "Oh, Em, he came back for her."

We watched in awe as the two spirits joined hands first, then leaned in for a kiss. I rubbed my eyes; surely, this wasn't really happening, was it?

"Emmett! Rose! Get back! The barn's coming down!" Jasper called out, frantically behind us. I was transfixed on the scene before me until someone grabbed me and dragged me back until I was flat on my back on the ground.

The barn imploded.

Seriously, the fucking thing imploded. It didn't burst. It didn't explode. There was no debris. It just...imploded.

Rosie tackled me, sobbing. "What happened, Emmett? What the hell just happened? Are you okay?"

I rubbed her back and pondered what had just happened. After a moment, I sat up and looked. Where there had once been a barn there was now nothing. Even in the relative darkness, there was nothing there.

How was that possible?

Did I imagine all of this? Was I dreaming?

"I...I...hell, I have no fucking clue, Rose."

We three, the last ones standing, stood, staring into the void that had once been a barn...right? This had really happened, I wasn't imagining things...right? I rubbed my head in confusion, instantly regretting it because of the bleeding gash I discovered. So, something had happened, but what the hell was it? Shit doesn't implode. Ghosts don't possess my friends while they're fucking. Hell, was that bright light really Alistair? What the hell just happened?

Alice coughed weakly, asking for some water. I told Jasper there was probably some water in the van, since I didn't see any sign of our cooler anywhere.

Bella and Edward began to stir, groaning as they moved. "What happened, Emmett?" Bella croaked out hoarsely. "I can't remember..."

"Did someone slip me a roofie or something? I feel like ass," Edward moaned. "Hey, why are my pants on backwards? What did you assholes do to me?"

"You'll never believe me if I tell you, Edward."

"So, you did do something to us? That's shitty, Em, really shitty."

"No, I swear I didn't do a thing. I'll try to explain later, but for now, I think we should get in the van and get the fuck out of here."

Rosie, Jasper and I helped the three recently possessed into the van, and tried to keep them warm so they wouldn't go into shock. When I fired it up and turned on the lights, I literally pissed my pants.

There was no sign of the barn whatsoever, and the only thing standing where the barn had once been, were two tall sunflowers.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**My cat is a hedgehog.**

**Broken things made beautiful by a delicate flower. **

**Scars on the inside and scars on the outside are healed with strength from family, love, and friendship.**

**My Emmett is the one you all want for a big brother.**


	9. One shot 7

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Seattle, Washington

"I'm not going." searching through the fridge, my incapable sister didn't buy shit for groceries this week. I'd ask Smella if she wanted to go grab something for dinner but she's hell fucking bent about going to this fucking Halloween party…so no, I won't ask her.

"You're being stupid." She mumbles over the phone.

"No, you're being stupid." I always win at 'The last word' game…she tries, she fails.

"I'm going with or without you, stop being a prick and just come. Have fun."

"Nah, it's a little crowded." slamming the fridge, ready to find Bella and squeeze her face.

I've known the girl a little over a year, we're best fucking friends and up until now have done everything together. I don't want to go to this douches stupid fucking Halloween party but she's insisting…she can go alone. Which is probably what she wants anyways.

"Stubborn dick." She whispers. "I have to go, see ya later." Bella hangs up.

I stare at my phone, shake it a little… say 'testing' into the receiver. Laugh because Bella wouldn't hang up on me, would she? Did she? She did.

That smelly bitch.

Walking out of the kitchen, my sister's purse is on the counter next to Jasper's keys. If she cared about me she would have bought some groceries, if there would have been groceries in the house I would never have had to call Bella with intentions of asking her to dinner. There are no groceries; a fucking Hot Pocket or a stupid Corn Dog, is that too much to ask for?

I push her purse off of the counter and throw Jasper's keys into the junk drawer before making my way over to Alice's bedroom.

This is her fault, her fault and groceries fault.

"Alice." not bothering to knock, I walk right in.

My sister and Jazz are laid up on her bed, legs all tangled… His eyes are closed but she's wide fucking awake running her hand through his hair like the cover of some romantic novel; I want to puke.

"What do you want?" she asks, not bothering to look up at me.

"There no fucking food in the house."

"There was in the beginning of the week, this weird thing happens Edward…you eat all of the food and it disappears in your stomach. Get out."

"I'm hungry."

She rolls her eyes at me, Jasper waves. "Then go get something to eat, where's Bella?"

Bella? She just hung up on me because I refuse to go to a stupid fucking Halloween party with her. She wants to act like a baby, I'll treat her like one. "I don't know."

"Then call her Edward, get out of my room."

I want to shake my sister. "I'm telling dad."

"Tell him, your acting like a child."

I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Sitting on the couch, grabbing the phone book. I turn the TV on and look for the number to Pizza Hut. There is this annoying voice in the back of my mind, just fucking nagging, 'Call Bella' it's saying over and over. I don't want to fight with her, obviously. I love the girl, brought sunshine and all that shit.

I just don't understand why she doesn't want to spend the night with me. I really shouldn't give a shit, Bella isn't my girl… I can always call Lauren.

On cue my phone rings, Bella's name lights up on the front screen. I answer without saying a word, looking for pizza.

"I don't want to fight with you." She says. "Edward, I know you're listening to me, please talk."

"Don't go."

"What's the big deal about me going? I don't get it."

This is why we fight, she developed this fucking attitude. An 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and it boils my fucking blood. She threw a beer bottle at me last weekend, a fucking beer bottle…

"Don't go."

"I'm going."

Circling Pizza Hut with a pen, closing the phone book I throw it across the room just to make noise, to scare her. Bella calls me an idiot and Alice screams my name from the room.

"Then you're going alone Bella."

"Actually, I'm not." She mumbles before calling me impossible.

Hold the fucking phone; My heart beat accelerates, head begins to pound a little, palms sweat. Did I hear her correctly? Did she just say she's not going to be…alone? "Who's going with you? Emmett?"

"I have to go, I have a costume for you if you change your mind Edward. You're being really stupid." the phone call ends.

I stare at it for five minutes before I get up and order a pizza. Guess it's just me and myself tonight.

Smelly bitch.

Once the pizza comes, the sun is down. Alice and Jasper got dressed, they had some thing they had to go to. They didn't even offer to invite me, I called Rosalie but she's with Emmett. Emmett is with Bella…. Everyone is doing something but me.

To make matters worse, the mother fucking door bell won't stop ringing.

I put a fucking note on the door. 'NO FUCKING CANDY' I guess the little shit kids cant fuckin read because the door still knocks. Little voices telling me I'm a loser, parents saying they can hear someone inside.

Fuck yeah they can hear me inside, I'm watching Top Gun. I do that shit with the volume on high.

I didn't have my dad spend a shit ton of money on the surround sound so I could watch romantic comedies with Alice or the best of Clint Eastwood with Jasper. Top Gun was always the inspiration…. So if these kids could just "Go the fuck away!"

There is a little bit of crying but I get a good fifteen minutes of silence before it starts up again, in that fifteen minutes I got the volleyball scene in...good times.

That fucking nag hasn't gone away, finishing off a large pepperoni and mushroom didn't help either. It only reminds me that last week Bella and I shared a large pizza. Afterwards she rubbed my tummy because it hurt…now, no one is here to rub my tummy and what the fuck did she mean she wasn't going alone?

Sitting up, unbuttoning my pants for more tummy room I dial her number.

"What?" she screams over loud music.

"Who are you there with?" trying to recognize voices, I can't hear shit over the music.

"I can't hear you, let me call you back tomorrow."

I could just picture Bella, phone at her ear…finger in the other. Squinted eyes, buck teeth; fuck she's gorgeous.

"Who in the fuck are you there with?" why do I even care?

"Ok, bye Fuckward. Love you." the line goes dead.

That's the third time she has hung up on me today; a record. I whisper a small hello just to make sure. Yep, she hung up on me again. So now I look like the dip who is home alone eating pizza and enjoying the volleyball scene in Top Gun way too much while my family and my friends…and my very best friend, are out getting their fucking groove on, probably all laughing at me.

I'm calling Jasper. He'll tell me what going on.

"What's up bro?"

"Jazz, where's Bella…what's going on?" standing up, looking for shoes…a pepperoni falls off of my shirt.

"She's inside with that Eric guy, she said she invited you." Alice squeaking in the background.

"She's with Eric, my Bella?" Brushing my teeth, stopping to watch the end of Top Gun before remembering Bella is hugged up on Eric.

"Umm… I guess, you should come down here we're at…"

I hang up on him, I know where they are. Eric only ever takes Bella to one place, a fuckin bar. Like she is just some bar whore. Except there was that one time he took her to dinner and I found out. I went there…but that's all in the past.

Once my teeth are brushed, my shirt is changed and my hair is whatever…I grab my bike key and head towards the door. I've forgotten two things; my wallet and a costume.

Fuck it.

Running towards the closet my sister stores all of our blankets in, I grab a sheet and leave. Its cold in October, I probably should have driven the car but this is quicker. Weaving in and out of traffic, the bar is only a couple of blocks from the house but I'm in a constant hurry when it comes to her and that douche.

A car honks at me, I flip them off before pulling into the parking lot. It's late, after eleven. Most of the people here are drunk, a few of them linger outside the bar entrance. I never appreciated Halloween before, Bella enjoys it. This will be the second Halloween we spend together since we've met. Last year she was Barbie, tried to make me a Ken Doll. When I refused Smella settled for allowing me to be Nikki Sixx. It was badass…she even bought me a wig.

We went to our first Motley Crue concert not long after.

Bella and I have this mutual respect for each other, our relationship is changing but not in a way that's defined. It not something I understand, the lines are blurry. All I know is I don't like her hanging out with Eric, almost as much as she hates me being around Lauren. We're crazy jealous, insanely possessive…but we're not together.

It's just the way it is.

Stepping through Butterflies and lady bugs and a guy in a Gorilla suit, some meathead stops me.

"You can't come in without a costume." Fucking doorman with mommy issues.

Lifting my sheet, removing his hand from my chest, I walk past. I don't see her on first inspection, I don't see any of them. Taking the pocket knife out of my pocket, I cut two eye holes in the white sheet and call it a fucking day.

I'm a ghost, happy fucking Halloween.

Dropping the sheet over my head, looking for Bella through the two fuckity eye holes. I get a few strange looks, a couple of comments thrown my way about my costume being lame. Some girl called me a cheater…

Being sober, there is nothing worse than a bunch of drunk people. They're loud, obnoxious…hanging all over my girl. Stopping, zooming in, eyes in on Eric and Bella; my hands automatically fist.

Some girl dressed up like a cheerleader bumps into me, spilling her beer all over my ghost costume.

"Oh." giggle. "I'm sorry."

Moving her gently out of my way, I make a B-line towards Bella and the rest of them. Alice spots me first and screeches. "That better not be one of my sheets Edward!"

All eyes are on me, Bella, who is sitting on a stool with the dick between her legs, drops her arms.

"That's your costume?" Emmett asks, I should have known. The head of his Gorilla suit is back, but the rest of him is hairy.

Ignoring anyone other than Bella, I grab her by her arm. She yells, but doesn't protest. Taking her to the side, eyeing her though the eyes holes. She laughs at me.

"You look so silly." she's drunk, too drunk to be allowing that fucker to hang all over her.

"You're coming home with me." lacing our hands together, I pull her through the crowd. Not getting very far.

"Wait! My purse, let me get my purse." She reaches up on her tippy toes, kissing my lips over the sheet…that so didn't count.

"Hurry up." mumbling, ready to rip this fucking sheet off but that weird doorman is eyeing me…waiting for me to toss the sheet so that he can toss me.

I lose her in the crowd, I can see Emmett and Rosalie but Bella is gone in the swarm of drunken idiots. I wait, but patience isn't my forte. It's been like five minutes, so I head back.

Of course she is back on that stool with that mother fuckers lips all over her.

Jasper does the cough-Edward-cough, warning bullshit. Bella doesn't hear, Eric probably does but he's a disrespectful shit head who ignores his one single chance at getting his hands off of her willingly.

Now I'm going to make him.

Eric, the dead football player is about to get his ass kicked by Edward, the not so friendly fucking ghost.

Grabbing this mother fucker by the back of his stupid fucking jersey, tossing him into the table next to ours. Bella just rolls here eyes, grabs her purse and takes my hand.

"You didn't have to do that."

"You didn't have to be so fucking retarded."

Eric is yelling some bullshit as we leave, Emmett is laughing. Alice calls me stupid…again. Bella holds my hand a little tighter, it's the only reason I didn't go back and kill that mother fucker.

"I like your costume." She whispers, jumping on the back of my bike. "Leave it on while we're riding?"

I laugh, loving this drunk lush. Noticing only now that she's a Ghost Buster for Halloween. My dick swells a little…just a little.

Hitching up my sheet, getting on the bike. I start it, Bella laughs. Her lips at my ear, smells like beer. "I knew you would come for me."

Eyes rolling into the back of my head. "Hold on Smella."

The ride home is a lot more peaceful then the one to the bar. Taking the long way, she sobers up a little before we reach the house. I get off of the bike, leaving the sheet for Alice to get pissed off about when she gets home. Bella doesn't move.

"What the matter baby?" moving a stray hair off of her lips.

"The house, it's dark."

Laughing. "So."

"So, I'm scared."

"You are not."

"I am, it's Halloween…"

Lifting her, throwing her over my shoulder. I take Bella into the house and drop her on the couch before grabbing onto her shoes and throwing them behind my back. She laughs the entire time, head back…mouth open.

"Come here." Bella grabs me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me down between her legs.

I fall right against her candy, her nose touching mine. I can smell the alcohol on her breath, smell it on her skin…fuck, I can smell it on her skin so good.

My eyes go from hers, to her lips. She licks them…tongue briefly touching my bottom lip before rubbing along the length of hers. Preston's doing flips, and jumps….

"Edward." she slurs.

"Ummm…. Yeah baby." maybe thrusting my junk into her, just maybe. Maybe a little.

"That felt really good, do it again." Her legs lock around my waist.

Hooking my hand under her thigh, pushing her further up on the couch. Her hands attach to the side of my face, kissing down my neck…over my collar bone. My head is spinning in a million fucked up directions, I want to touch her so bad. She's drunk…we've fucked around like this before. Only joking, she's grabbed my junk…I've seen her nipple but never has it been serious, not like this.

We steal kisses all of the fucking time, never on the lips…

"Baby." I whisper, touching her boob.

"Shhhh…" She stumbles over the 'hhhhh's'

Fuck it.

Kissing her temple, down her cheek…along her jaw bone. Both of us working at a wonderful pace with our pelvises. Fuck, our pelvises are touching. My hand is on her boob, over her Ghost Buster badge.

Tongue licking the length of her throat, she moans…

Her hand between us, pulling her own skirt down her hips. I take over when they're at the middle of her thighs. As I pull her skirt off, Bella starts pulling my shirt up. Now she has no skirt on and I'm shirtless, she's wearing a green thong. Bella's nails scratch lightly across my lower stomach.

I only look at her because fuck, she is beautiful. I dream about being with Bella, the timing isn't ever right but she is my fucking dream girl. The simple thought of being buried between her legs gives me chills. I can make it a reality, right now I can dive right fucking in. Kiss her on the lips, dip in balls deep…be surrounded by her warm sex. Hear Bella's moans in my ear, feel her nails drag down my back.

"Edward?" she questions, touching my hand.

I smile, kissing the top of her knee. I watch as her head falls back, legs open a little further so that I can fit between. Kissing up her thigh, Bella's fingers tangle tightly into my hair.

"God, I love you." She whispers.

My heart flares.

Grabbing lightly onto her thigh, getting closer to her center. Bella squirms and giggles, she pulls gently on my ear lobe while telling me how good my lips feel. When she frees my hair from her grip, I look up to see her arch her back, thrusting her pelvis towards my face. Bella's arms stretch along the couch above her, a leg hooking around my neck.

The object of my dreams, wet and warm right at my face. Rubbing my nose along her sex, inhaling as I go. My fingers dip beneath the waist band of her barely there panties, nails scratching at her skin. Exposing her hips bones, I kiss them both….loving the way Bella bites her lip in anticipation.

Anticipation is a mother fucker; anticipation is my dick hard as a fucking rod. Chills down my arms, the sweet scent of her goodies in my face. Anticipation is being so close to her vagina that if I really wanted to, I could taste it; taste her…holy fuck.

Pulling her thong down slowly, savoring the fucking moment…Bella squirms and giggles. My mouth waters and my dick becomes unbelievably hard, practically feeling what it will be like to be inside of her…like I said, anticipation is a mother fucker.

When I thought the moment couldn't become any harder to resist, Bella rips her top open. Buttons fly across the living room, making little contact sounds here and there. One hits me in the fuckin forehead, but who gives a fuck? Bella is wearing a bra decorated with little ghosts and candy corn.

I might as well die, after I get between those legs first.

BANG!

"Ah! What was that?" Bella sits up, covering herself with a pillow.

I only blink, did that really just happen? Did I really come that close to her candy and a fucking bang on the window ruined everything?

BANG!

Bella screams again, I may or may not have flinched a little.

"Edward, go check it out." Smella hisses.

I nod, I'm the man. I check out weird noises. That's the job of a man.

Getting up slowly, Bella grabs my hand. Her eyes are blood shoot. Face a little pale…she's drunk, way too fuckin drunk to be fuckin around with me. Thank god for murderers outside the house.

"Be careful." she tells me, kissing the top of my hand.

I smile, not exactly happy. "I will baby."

Tip toeing towards the closet, not bothering to put my shirt back on, I grab my bat. Now tip toeing towards the front door, I quietly unlock the dead bolt. My heart is beating pretty quickly, hand sweating on the cool metal of my bat. The front yard is completely dark, but I hear something.

"Come out mother fucker…I swear I'm going to bust your fucking face!"

A tree branch snaps.

Raising the bat, ready to swing…I jump out of the door way; screaming. Coming face to face with a mother fucking gorilla.

Emmett has his hands up, making stupid fucking monkey noises…scared the fuck out of me. So I swing…

"I so got you!" he laughs, while running.

I take swings, getting him in his legs once or twice. I think Jasper might be chasing me, Alice him…

Jasper prevents me from killing Emmett, my bat is confiscated by Rosalie and we all come inside. Bella is passed the fuck out on the couch, pillow over her face.

'Whoa!" Emmett takes a step back, covering his eyes from his half naked sister. "What the fuck were you doing to her?"

I only laugh. Picking up my girl, carrying her into her room. "Happy Halloween fuckers." I yell out before slamming the bedroom door shut.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I'm not Team Jacob but I love Edward but am CLOSER to being on Bella's team.**

**I'm in CALIFORNIA WAITING, for Bel Ami to come out because I heard there was a cum face. **

**I will be living in the REVELRY of that for the rest of my life. **

**I WANT YOU to think about this clearly, because the hints are all over the place. **

**Do the AHA SHAKE if you have to, FOUR KICKS might help…drink some MILK, it always helps me think.**

** I'm MCFEARLESS, but not very HAPPY ALONE. **

**Have you seen the new KINGS OF LEON album list? There's a song called MARY…go figure.**


	10. One shot 8

**_Disclaimer__: __Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with each one shot belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Bustin' Ghosts and Knockin' Boots**

"I don't know, Alice… are you sure about this?" I studied my reflection in the mirror and fought a grimace at the skimpy costume my best friend had dressed me in.

Alice stood next to me, finger tapping on her lips. "Unzip a little more," she suggested.

"More?" I repeated, my voice cracking as a blush spread up my neck.

Alice's hands went to her hips. "You said you want to be irresistible. That's gonna take a bit more skin," she said bluntly.

"I want to get Edward's attention," I countered. "I don't want to make a quick hundred on the corner."

Alice laughed. "It's your call, Bella."

I sighed and edged the zipper a little lower, revealing the red lace of my new bra and the rather impressive cleavage it created.

Victoria didn't lie about this little secret.

Alice linked her arm with mine, grinning into the mirror. "Edward won't know what hit him," she said.

I'd had a crush on Edward Cullen since I was thirteen years old, but he was two years older and didn't seem to even know that I existed. So, I admired him from afar, doodled his name surrounded by little hearts on my notebook, and fantasized about kissing him.

A lot.

But things changed this past summer. Whether it was the arrival of my long-awaited B-cups… or the flickering light of the bonfire at Emmett McCarty's lake party… or the three kegs that flowed freely… suddenly, Edward Cullen noticed me. He planted himself at my side, re-filling my plastic cup and grinning at me in that way that made my stomach flutter and my panties moisten.

Before the night was over, he had me pressed up against a pine tree kissing me until I was breathless.

It was better than any of my fantasies.

Since that night we'd been pretty much inseparable, but Edward ran hot and cold. He was always sweet and attentive – opening doors and holding my hand – but when it came to the physical part of our relationship, he held back.

Most of the time.

On my birthday, he took me to a beautiful dinner in Port Angeles. Edward seemed very affected by the dress I wore. The neckline dipped a little lower than most of my clothes, and more than once I caught him checking out my girls.

Afterward, we parked overlooking the waterfront, and the girls and Edward got intimately acquainted. I had hoped things would continue to progress, but Edward just drove me home and kissed me sweetly on my front porch before saying good night.

That was the last time he'd touched me in a more than an innocent way.

Alice told me he was trying to be respectful. The truth was, I could use a little less respect.

Edward was driving me crazy. His kisses heated my blood… he'd run his fingers down my arm and I'd be ready to climb onto his lap and rip all his clothes off. I didn't know if he realized how incredibly sexy he was, but I'd decided at Rosalie Hale's Halloween party, I was going to show him.

So when I found out Edward was going to be dressing up as a ghost for the party, I special-ordered an official Ghostbuster costume. When it arrived, I called Alice to alter it.

She called it "sexifying."

Alice really did an amazing job. She nipped and tucked until the costume fit me like a glove, and cut off the jumpsuit's long legs to make short shorts. Combined with a pair of knee-high black boots and my aforementioned red lace bra, I had to admit the costume left me feeling confident and a little bit naughty.

"Don't forget the most important thing," Alice reminded me, holding her hand out to me. I rolled my eyes at the strip of condoms she offered.

"Just in case he's not a boy scout," she said as I tucked the packets in my pocket. "Who says they're the only ones who can be prepared?"

I laughed nervously. I mean, I put on a brave front… and I really did want to have sex with Edward.

Really.

But I was still pretty worried about it.

I wasn't a virgin, don't get me wrong. Shortly before Edward took notice of me I'd given up on him, gotten hammered with my best friend, Jacob, and decided "What the hell?"

Probably not my best decision. It was awkward, uncomfortable… short. I mean in terms of length of time, not length of penis. Not that I had much to compare it to, but I think Jake was actually pretty well-endowed. Still, afterward we realized we were not really meant for that kind of relationship. Luckily, our friendship had survived intact.

All that to say, I knew what I was getting into when it came to sex. I had high hopes it would be a little better with Edward, though.

Actually, a lot better.

I'd been doing some research… and Alice was always eager to pipe up with suggestions. She and her boyfriend, Jasper, humped like bunnies, so she was the closest thing I had to a personal sex expert. Alice had many tips for not only getting Edward on board… but for making it worth the effort.

The Halloween party was her idea, actually. Alcohol to get him relaxed… the "sexified" costume… a dark corner or empty room... then it was all up to me.

"You'll have to take control, Bella," she told me with a serious look. "Guys love that. It takes the pressure off when they know you want it."

"How will I know that _he_ wants it?" I asked pathetically.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "He's a _guy_, Bella. They _always_ want it."

"I don't know," I argued. "Edward's always so sweet… a few times he's given off signals that he might be interested in more, but then… nothing. Maybe I just don't do it for him."

Alice grabbed my shoulders and turned me gently to face the mirror again. "Trust me. In _this_ getup… you'll definitely do it for him."

I examined the naughty Ghostbuster in the mirror for a moment, then threw my shoulders back, putting the girls on full display.

"Okay," I agreed. "What have I got to lose, right?"

Rosalie's house was alive with pounding music and laughter when we arrived a couple of hours later. I had wavered in my determination, but Alice would have none of it, whipping out a tray of jello shots as she put the finishing touches on her own costume. As a result, we were both more than a little tipsy as we walked into Rosalie's living room. Alice flipped open her lace fan, covering her lower face. She was dressed as a flirty southern belle, having "sexified" her own costume by shortening the voluminous skirt and adding thigh-high stockings. Within thirty seconds, Jasper approached in a gray civil war uniform and dragged her off to a dimly-lit corner.

"Bella!" I turned to see Rosalie coming down the stairs, wearing a little devil costume. Her boyfriend, Emmett, followed behind her dressed as an angel in a short toga and halo. "I'm glad you made it! You look fantastic!" she exclaimed, giving me a quick hug before Emmett wrapped his beefy arms around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I wouldn't miss it," I grinned, weaving a little on my feet.

"Are you drunk already?" Rosalie giggled.

"Not drunk," I leaned toward her a little, "just… warm."

Rosalie nodded seriously. "Okay. Good. Well, the bar's in the kitchen if you need to get… warmer."

I smiled, then grabbed for Rose's arm as she and Emmett moved away. "Rose… have you seen Edward?"

Rosalie scanned the room. "I don't think so… what's he wearing?"

"He's a ghost."

"Oh," she lifted a hand to point upstairs. "I think I saw him in line for the bathroom."

I straightened my shoulders, adjusted the girls, and pulled a wedgie out of my ass before heading up the stairs. Halfway up, I met Ben Cheney as he stumbled down, holding tightly to the handrail.

"Hey, Bella!" he slurred. "I was looking for you."

"You were?"

He nodded drunkenly. "I… I hafta tell ya somethin'…" He belched and I wrinkled my nose.

"What is it?" I asked distractedly, casting a glance up the stairs. When I looked back at Ben, he was staring at my chest.

"You… you look really pretty…" he mumbled, swaying on his feet. I half expected him to collapse face down, using my boobs as a pillow. Instead, he clapped a hand to his mouth and raced down the stairs and out the front door. I grimaced at the sound of retching wafting back inside.

Shrugging, I climbed the rest of the stairs. I walked down the hallway, edging past the bathroom line, but saw no sign of Edward. I felt a rather hard pinch on my backside.

"Hey!" I yelled, spinning around. A guy dressed like Dracula looked suspiciously innocent, but since I had no proof that he was the pincher, I continued on my mission. I peered into a dark bedroom.

"Edward?" I whispered loudly.

A couple of grunts were the only response.

"Sorry!" I shut the door quickly. A quick search of the other upstairs bedrooms also proved fruitless.

Where was he?

I caught a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. Making my way back down the hallway and keeping a wary eye on Dracula as I passed the bathroom line, I rounded a corner to find a tall ghost talking to a pirate at the top of the stairs. My eyes trailed down his form as I inhaled deeply, gathering my courage. His favorite black and silver Nikes peeked out from beneath the gauzy white costume and a hood covered his hair as well. After a moment, the pirate walked down the stairs and my ghost turned around, leaning back against the wall next to an open doorway. He wore a full white face mask, but I still could tell when he noticed me. He straightened slightly, his face tilting down, then up again as his dark gaze raked my form. When I thought he was looking at my face again, I raised an eyebrow in invitation. He looked over his shoulder, then lifted a finger to point to his chest.

_No, the other guy_. I rolled my eyes, and prowled over to him. I couldn't see his throat because of the costume, but I was pretty sure he gulped. I came to a stop in front of him, planting my high-heeled boots shoulder-width apart and cocking my hip. I lifted a finger to run it down my throat and slowly into my cleavage. The mask dipped as he followed the movement.

"I've been looking for you," I murmured raspily. My finger found its way to his chest, this time trailing upward to lift his chin. The plastic mask covered his face except for two eye holes, and a small gap between the molded lips. I lifted up on my tiptoes to flick my tongue through the plastic, running it along his parted lips.

He whimpered.

"Shhh…" I whispered, pulling back with a smirk. "Don't talk," I ordered. "Talking time is over, baby." I grabbed hold of the front of his costume and pulled him through the open doorway, kicking the door shut behind us and locking it.

We were in an office, the only light from a small lamp on the large, wooden desk. He raised his hand up to remove his mask, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it on," I demanded, drunk not only from the jello shots, but from the power I seemed to have over him. His hand drifted slowly back down to his side and I pushed him back against the desk. He gripped the edge of the dark wood, his knuckles white in contrast. I ran my finger over them.

"Why so tense, baby?" I asked quietly. "You know I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, right?"

I heard his thick swallow as his head nodded slightly.

"You do want me, don't you?" I went back to toying with my cleavage.

He nodded again.

"Good." I leaned forward to tease his mouth with my tongue again quickly, pulling back before he could grab me. "Now, keep your hands on the desk like a good boy."

I raised my chin in an attempt to quell my nervousness and slowly unzipped my jumpsuit. I heard a low groan from behind the mask and my lips quirked. "You like that?"

He nodded.

I shrugged out of the jumpsuit, stretching slightly in my bra and matching lace boy shorts. I noticed a very obvious tenting of the ghost costume and reached out to run my fingers over it gently.

"My, my, my… what have we here?" Edward's breath escaped in harsh pants. I stepped closer to him, pressing myself against his rigid form, my fingers clutching his upper arms. His hands twitched on the desktop, but stayed gripped on the edge. I rubbed against him slowly, his erection pressing against my stomach as I straddled his thigh.

"You know how long I've thought about this? Dreamed about this?" I murmured, biting his chest gently through the thin cotton fabric as I writhed against him. "I kept hoping you'd make a move, but you just kept teasing me." I ground my tingling core into his leg and reached down to grasp his erection again. "That wasn't very nice, was it, baby?"

He shook his head jerkily.

"So, I decided it was time that I take what I want," I all but growled, sliding along his body as I slowly dropping to my knees. I reached up under the hem of his costume, trailing my fingers up his legs and over the bulge in his jeans. He groaned loudly and I smiled to myself. Unbuckling his belt, I flipped the buttons open on his fly and slowly eased it open, pleased when I found my boy went commando.

His cock sprung free, the gauzy fabric of his costume draped over it like a veil.

"Nice," I murmured, running my fingers over his hardness, then gripping it more firmly in my hand. I looked up when he moaned, his head falling back as he thrust his hips forward unconsciously.

Remembering my romance-novel research and Alice's advice, I ran my palm over the head of his cock, gathering the moisture there before stroking downward again slowly. Licking my lips, I ran through Alice's "Four L's of the Perfect Blowjob."

_Lick and Swirl_

I ran my tongue up the underside of his erection, circling the head slowly before pressing it flat against the tip. His hips twitched, so I figured I was doing it right.

_Lots of Spit_

I let the saliva pool in my mouth as I worked him with my tongue, then enveloped him with my lips and slid down his length, sucking gently.

_Love the Balls_

I reached out to cradle the sac gently in my palm, rolling his balls slowly between my fingers as I worked my mouth up and down. His groans grew louder and more uncontrolled as his fingers tangled in my hair. I released him with a gentle pop, dipping my head to lick and suck at his balls. He jerked, so I did it again before moving back to his cock to take him deep once again.

_Let your Throat Relax_

This was the toughest part, but Alice said overcoming your gag reflex was essential, so I'd practiced a lot. Not going into a lot of detail, but let's just say after several mishaps that resulted in frantic runs to the toilet, I'd conquered that beast. I breathed through my nose, pressing up with my tongue and lowering my mouth until I felt the tip of his dick brush the back of my throat.

I ignored the fifth "L" – _Learn to Swallow_, because I wasn't planning on letting it go that far. I plunged him deep once more, then pulled away with another long lick. A whimper of protest escaped Edward's lips.

"Not just yet," I teased, fighting a giggle when his angry cock glared at me accusingly.

Reaching for my discarded jumpsuit, I pulled a foil packet from the pocket, tearing it open.

"No glove, no love, baby," I murmured with a smile, rolling the condom on quickly, then smoothing it with a gentle stroke. Leaving my bra and boots on, I shimmied out of my damp panties, holding them up with a single finger before dropping them to the floor.

Edward reached for my breast. This time I didn't complain, but arched into his rough grasp. He rubbed at my aching nipple through the sheer lace and the friction sent a jolt of awareness between my legs. Placing a flat palm on his chest, I pushed him gently until he was laying back on the desk, his cock standing at attention.

He shifted back on the polished wood slightly, until his knees rested at the edge, his still jean-clad legs and Nikes dangling above the floor.

I bent over to lick at the skin on his belly slowly, then climbed onto the desk, hovering over him on my hands and knees.

There was something intensely erotic about not being able to see his eyes. The holes in the mask combined with the dim light from the desk lamp kept them hidden in the shadows. It was ominous… and arousing.

I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, dropping it on the desk and enjoying Edward's quiet gasp. I arched my back to rub my breasts against his chest, then bent down to poke one erect nipple through the mouth hole in his mask. His lips clamped down on the taut peak, sucking hard and flicking it with his tongue. I threw my head back with a moan – a sound that echoed deep in his throat as he released my breast.

Reaching between us, I grasped at his cock, guiding it to my entrance.

"I need you inside me," I whispered on a gasp as the tip of his penis brushed my clit. "I can't wait anymore."

He grunted, grabbing my hips and plunging deeply into me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and rolled my hips at the delicious sensation.

Leaning forward on my palms, I rode him slowly, up and down, the friction causing electricity to radiate through my body. Edward drove up to meet me, and as each stroke filled me, I ground down against him, eliciting muffled curses and guttural moans. His hands drifted to my boots, and he wrapped his long fingers around the heels for leverage as he thrust against me.

I sat up, lost in the sensations, circling my hips as my hands trailed up my ribcage to squeeze at my breasts. I plucked at my nipples and Edward's fingers joined mine, pulling gently at the sensitive flesh as he thrust into me. I grabbed one of his hands, pulling it down to where we were joined and using his finger to circle my clit and rub softly at the swollen nub. He began to plunge erratically into me as I used his fingers to pleasure myself, and I felt the tightening in my core as I neared my climax.

"Oh, god…" I moaned, spreading my legs even wider to force Edward deeper inside of me. His hands worked frantically at my breast and between my legs and I arched my back farther, pushing into his touch as I came apart.

I'd only had an orgasm by my own hand in the past, and this was nothing like that. Tingling rushed through my extremities, erupting in hot explosions along every nerve ending. With each grind of my hips and twist of Edward's fingers, another surge of pleasure rushed through me… over and over until it bordered on pain. Finally, with one last thrust, he shuddered, plunging deep as his own orgasm consumed him. We were frozen like that for a moment – backs arched, limbs tensed – until finally, blissfully, with an earth-shattering release we collapsed on the desk in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

I could feel the heat of his body and the pounding of his heartbeat through his clothes as I rested my head on his chest. Then, I pushed myself up, tipping his mask up just enough so I could kiss his chin. He started to sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"Don't say anything right now," I cautioned him as I dressed. "I don't expect anything from you. I just… really… really wanted this."

I zipped up my jumpsuit and fluffed my hair. "If you think you'd like a repeat performance, give me a call," I said with a saucy grin. "The ball's in your court, baby."

With that, I left the room on trembling legs and made my way downstairs and out the front door.

Edward didn't call.

On Sunday, I waited by the phone like a pathetic loser. With each passing hour, I felt the heavy ball of dread in my stomach grow bigger and heavier.

_Oh, God. What if I'd made a terrible mistake?_

Alice had called and wanted a play-by-play, of course. I'd given her an abbreviated version, much to her disappointment, but she felt confident that I'd done the right thing.

"After all, Bella," she said. "You had to try."

She was right. The fact was: I wanted to have sex with Edward. And I wanted it to be amazing.

I did. And it was.

So, even if I had to face an awkward situation Monday morning at school, I couldn't find it in myself to regret what I'd done.

Of course, that was easy to say Sunday night. Not so easy when Monday morning actually rolled around.

I dressed with care, wearing my most flattering pair of jeans and the boots I wore to the party. I chose a red sweater that accented the girls nicely, and wore my hair down in loose waves, the way I knew Edward liked it.

I drove to school, my heart pounding so hard I could hear it over the rumbling of my truck. I parked, taking a deep breath and grabbing my backpack before walking into school, my head held high.

Edward was waiting at my locker, all beautiful in low-hung jeans, a white button-down, and his black and silver Nikes. He smiled as I approached, leaning against the locker next to mine as I hung my backpack inside.

"Morning," he said with a grin.

"Morning."

"You look really nice today," he added, his eyes raking up and down my body. "I like the boots."

I couldn't help the smile that lit my face. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded, winking. "Yeah. Are they new?"

I rolled my eyes at his teasing. "I got them for the party."

"Oh," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I missed it."

I laughed. "Really? Did you stay in that office all night?"

"Huh? What office?" Edward's brow creased in confusion. "I was sick. I asked Ben to tell you… didn't he say anything?"

_Wait… what?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a smile frozen on my face as my stomach fell.

"I don't know if it was the flu, or just something I ate, but I was in pretty bad shape for the past couple of days," he explained, rubbing his stomach and wincing. "I was going to call you yesterday after I missed the party, but I just felt like shit.

"I really wanted to be there," he said with a smirk. "Alice told me about your costume. Maybe you could wear it again sometime? I'd love to see it."

I couldn't speak. A feeling of panic surged through my body, paralyzing me entirely.

The bell rang and Edward leaned in to brush his lips across my cheek. "Gotta get to class… I'll see you at lunch." He turned to walk away and, still unable to move, my eyes drifted down to the black and silver Nikes walking away from me.

A chill ran through me as an identical pair approached. Icy fear swept across my skin as my eyes drifted up, focusing on an eager smile… and wide-set eyes.

Not green. Blue.

Hair.

Not sexy, tousled bronze. Spiky blonde.

He leaned in to nuzzle my neck. "Hey, baby," he murmured. "I had a great time Saturday night."

No.

No… no… no… _NO!_

"I wanted to call you yesterday, but I didn't have your cell number." His hand drifted down my back to rub the curve of my ass before squeezing it gently. His lips brushed my ear.

"I've been wanting to tap this for years," he whispered, "but I never imagined you'd been dreaming about the same thing." He pulled back, smiling down at me. I blinked up at him, still unable to move a single muscle.

Nausea roiled in my stomach and my skin grew clammy at the realization that I'd had sex… hot, raunchy, _amazing_ sex…

With Mike.

_Fucking._

Newton.

I screamed.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**Well, all I can say is this is very different from either of the WIPs I'm currently working on… Ummm… I love coffee… and wine… and Edward… and Jasper… and Edward and Jasper together *winks*… and I have a soft spot in my heart for Carlisle… especially a certain, uber-hot Carlisle who happens to hang out on Twitter once in a while.**


	11. One shot 9

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with _each one shot _belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

_***V*V*V*V***_

"Jesus, Bella!" Alice shouted at me.

I blinked repeatedly. I couldn't help myself. He'd been leaning over the dishwasher to put his coffee mug away and my eyes just slipped. It wasn't my fault. His ass was just so . . . so . . . _perfect. _Round, taut, wrapped in denim.

Alice's fist came down on her homework report which was scattered across her kitchen table. She'd called me over here for a study session. And I was staring at Mr. Edward Masen, her father. Creepy? Tell me about it.

Mr. Masen quickly straightened out in confusion, looking at his daughter with surprise. He clearly didn't know why she was furious all of a sudden.

I'd once confessed that I found her father attractive (only because I'd been under the influence of alcohol at the time) and she hadn't let it go. She always smacked me when I stared too often. But there was a lot of stress over it now. My eighteenth birthday was next week (on Halloween actually). I think Alice was just afraid of me acting on my impulses since it would be considered legal in the eyes of the law.

But I had no plans to _actually _do anything. Was looking such a crime?

Alice quite literally shoved me out of my chair and onto the floor before stomping off to her room.

"Alice Masen!" her father yelled at her.

_Ignore his sexy voice, Bella. You can do it. It's called willpower._

She didn't listen, slamming her door closed.

Ok, I clearly deserved that, but she was PMS-ing or something. "Shit," I mumbled to myself, picking myself off of the floor. I'd hit the back of my head.

Mr. Masen rushed to my side, looking concerned and touching my shoulder.

Heat spread through my belly at his touch.

_I should get hurt more often._

"Are you ok? What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing," I lied, biting my lip.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Bella, my daughter doesn't push her best friend on the floor without a reason. What happened? One second you were talking about homework and the next, she's running off. I was right there. What the hell happened?" He was getting progressively more frantic.

I dusted off the back of my jeans. "I'll explain later, Mr. Masen." _Like hell, I will. _"I'm going to let Alice calm down a bit. In the meantime, may I please have an icepack?" I winced when I felt the back of my head. Cracking my skull on marble flooring wasn't high on my list of priorities.

Calming down a bit, he managed to make a joke. "I think this is the first time I've given you an ice pack that hasn't been used for a self-inflicted injury."

I snorted.

_Ick, Bella. Don't make that sound again. Not attractive._

"No, Alice accidentally broke my wrist when we were seven, remember?" Of course he'd remember. He'd been the one to drive me to the emergency room.

Our fingers touched when he handed me the icepack and I relished the contact, shivering a bit. But maybe that was just from the cold. I pressed it to the back of my head and groaned at how freezing and satisfying it was against my skin. I kept my gaze pointed downwards, focusing on Mr. Masen's hands. He didn't have a wedding ring. He'd divorced Alice's mother just months after Alice was born. They'd gotten married young, reproduced young, and divorced young. I would say it was a shame, but it eased my conscience a bit that even if he was my best friend's dad, at least he wasn't married. I had to have some standards.

_Some, but not many._

"Then there was that time that you sprained your ankle tripping over the dog," he reminisced, probably to keep me from staring at his hands, transfixed like a maniac.

Those hands looked so beautiful. Long fingers with tiny, golden hairs on the tops of them.

I shook myself out my daze. Why was I thinking about this? I had big problems to worry about. Alice was pissed. And I had the hots for her father. And I knew that was a big problem. Because Edward Masen couldn't be anything _but _big, judging by the way his jeans contoured around his front side. Yes, a _very _big problem.

_Get your mind out of the gutter._

"How's your head feeling?"

_How's _your _head feeling, Edward? And no, not the head with your brain in it._

"Slightly concussed," I joked, but then answered more seriously. "It aches a bit, but I'll be fine. No need to worry."

He nodded and we both stood in the kitchen awkwardly. As much as I'd like to delude myself that it was the sexual tension that made it awkward, I was reasonably sure that Mr. Masen would always be unattainable. As well he should be. What kind of shitty friend would I be if I slept with my best friend's dad?

_Who said you'd be sleeping? You'd be wide awake all night long if you were with _him.

I shook my head at my thoughts. My silver vibrator was lying in the bottom of my dresser drawer and I fully intended to use it when I got home. However there was a fatal flaw in that plan of action. Leaving Alice to stew was never a good idea. She was a grudge-holder. And I'd prefer this particular grudge to remain minimal.

I set the icepack on the kitchen counter. "I'm going to go talk to Alice now. Wish me luck. And don't punish her. I kind of deserved it."

He gave me a severely questioning look. "I hardly believe you deserve to be thrown to the floor."

_Why must he look so perfectly sexy? _

Swallowing guiltily, I mumbled, "Trust me, I deserve it." I trudged up to Alice's room, knocking softly.

"Bella, go away," was her immediate response.

_Someone's feeling friendly today._

"I'm sorry, ok? I can't help it. You know how you tell me that homosexuals are born with it and they can't control it? Well, think of me as a straight homosexual." I was sure that had I been speaking to Alice face-to-face as opposed to her door, I would have seen her '_Bella's-lost-her-mind' _expression.

She flung the door open, her face bright red with anger. "Do _not _use my homosexuality as an excuse, Bella."

_Did I mention Alice is a lesbian? Whoops, my bad._

"Alice, that wasn't what I was doing. I'm trying to make you understand." I sighed and entered the room, knowing she wouldn't have opened the door if I wasn't allowed in. From what I understood, there were either the feminine lesbians or the butch lesbians. One look at Alice's room and it was obvious that she was the girly one. Her room was pale pink and frilly beyond belief. Frilly curtains, frilly, pink bedspread, frilly clothes. She had stuffed animals lining her bed.

Shutting the door behind her, Alice grabbed her stuffed teddy bear and held it close to her chest. God, that was a bad sign. She only cuddled with her stuffed animals if she was _really _upset. And I felt like an asshole because I'd upset her and I couldn't control my wandering eyes.

"How on Earth am I supposed to understand the fact that you want to get all pervy with my _dad_?"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "He's downstairs! What if he hears you?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is fucking sick, Bella. _Sick._"

"You don't think I know that? Believe me, if I had a choice, I'd move onto another fish in the pond of Forks. But I can't help it," I whined, pressing my back against her door and sliding onto the floor.

"He's so _old."_

"Christ, he's only thirty-nine."

"_Only?_" Alice whispered incredulously. She shook her head, looking for all the world like she was going to strangle her poor teddy bear.

"I can't help it," I insisted again.

Mr. Masen knocked on the door.

I scrambled away from it and hurriedly stood up, letting him in immediately whether Alice approved or not. I hated this part, though. The part where he would act like a parent and make himself seem older than the hip guy he actually was.

"Alice, would you care to explain that little exhibit down there?"

"Nope," she said simply. She gave me a pointed glare.

Mr. Masen clearly wasn't going to accept that as an answer. He waited with crossed arms.

"Bella just confessed to me that she's also a lesbian and I shoved her because I was mad she hadn't told me sooner. Friends tell their friends this stuff."

Back the fuck up. What the fuckity fuck did she just fucking say?

His eyes got all huge.

Alice was an evil genius. I either had to go with being a lesbian and therefore, he wouldn't think I had any interest. Or I could say she was lying and tell the truth about why she'd shoved me, which I would never do. Evil, but definitely a genius.

Mr. Masen coughed uncomfortably and shifted his eyes between Alice and me. "Um, Bella, is that true?" _Yeah, it's true. Someone also wrote 'gullible' on the ceiling._

I was stuck. I'd rather die than have him find out I'd been crushing on him since I was fifteen. "Um, yeah, it's true."

Alice looked satisfied, relinquishing her grasp on the teddy bear.

"Wow," Mr. Masen breathed, his expression still shocked. "Uh, I guess I'll just leave you two to talk then. You must have a lot to say to each other." He turned to leave, but paused with an afterthought. "Under the circumstances, I think you two should leave the door open from now on."

My jaw dropped. He actually thought his daughter and I were going to get our funk on?

"Are you fucking serious?" Alice asked for me, looking scandalized.

Mr. Masen nodded. "Watch your language, young lady."

"We've been friends since fucking preschool, Dad! Jesus Christ, Bella _just _came out of the closet and you're already assuming we're going to have a nice lesbian fuck while you're not watching? How typical of you! Get out of my fucking room, you insensitive bastard!"

Alice's PMS was _really _bad. She always swore when she got pissed off, but it usually wasn't aimed at her father. I guessed that he didn't see this side of Alice nearly as often as I did. Get a few shots of alcohol in her and she swore like a sailor.

Mr. Masen was frozen in the doorway in shock.

Alice launched her beloved teddy bear at him and he ducked out of the way, shutting the door behind him. She gave a relieved sigh when he left. "Well, now he won't bother us for a while because he thinks I'm off my rocker and _you _can't make goo-goo eyes at him."

"You are crazy. I can't believe you told him I'm a lesbian!" I exclaimed, tacking on, "Or that he bought it!"

Alice giggled, suddenly no anger to be found. "Oh god, that was fucking hilarious. I can't believe I kept a straight face."

I glared. "What happens if I decide to get a boyfriend? What the hell is he going to think then?"

She shrugged. "I'll just tell him you're bisexual. Simple enough."

"Why are we friends? Remind me."

"Because when you're not staring at my dad's ass, you're a pretty cool chick and I'm pretty cool in return."

_Ok, that's true. It's a shame he has such a fine ass, though._

I twirled a lock of hair around my fingers. A topic change was in order. I'd claw her throat out some other time. Wouldn't want to get bloodstains on her frilly, pink bed. "So, are you coming to the party?"

"Of course I am!" Alice cried. "Hey, just because you're a complete pervert and want to fuck my dad doesn't mean I'd skip your birthday party."

I narrowed my eyes. "Gee, thanks, Alice," I grumbled sarcastically.

She patted the bed in apology, offering me a seat next to her. "Do you want your present now or later?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I told you not to get me anything."

"Well, I ignored you. I think you should just have your present now. You might need it." Alice's head disappeared underneath her bed for a moment before withdrawing an unopened bottle of vodka. She placed it in my hands and patted my back. "Happy birthday."

"Don't you mean happy Halloween?" I snorted. "And seriously? You know, you're supposed to get people alcohol on their twenty-first birthday, not their eighteenth."

"Well, it's not like you don't drink anyway. You hold your liquor better than I do."

"You make that sound like an accomplishment. It's not hard to do, Alice."

She stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, baby, don't taunt me with that tongue of yours. Now that I'm a lesbian and all, that tongue is just looking so sexy," I moaned in a fake porn star voice.

Alice hit me with a stuffed, pink unicorn. "Shut up. My tongue is awesome. You're just not cool enough to know the insane pleasure it brings."

I rolled my eyes. "Get me drunk enough and maybe I'll find out. I bet that's why you bought me booze in the first place."

"Puh-lease."

I snickered a little bit. "You want to get me drunk and take advantage of my poor, virginal self," I continued.

"Virginal, my ass," she laughed.

"I mean virgin as my homosexual virginity. And I haven't slept with nearly as many people as you have."

"That was before I figured out that I was a lesbian. I was trying to discover myself."

"Is that your excuse for hooking up with _Mike Newton?" _I said the name with disgust because even I couldn't believe Alice would sink so low.

Her voice was low. "I told you not to mention that. I was drunk. And after that, I was _sure _that I was a lesbian."

I nodded. I'd heard the story before. Apparently she'd been feeling sick from all the alcohol and when she had sex with Mike, she vomited all over the moment he put his dick in. The experience sounded traumatic enough to make anyone switch teams.

"I just can't believe you had to 'discover yourself' through Mike."

"I was attracted to him." Alice shrugged. "I think everyone is attracted to both genders at least a little bit. They just feel more strongly about one over the other."

"So you're attracted to guys then?"

"They're nice to look at sometimes," she said casually. "But seriously, sex is a lot better with girls than it is with guys. Girls actually know what they're doing. They're softer, their hair is easier to grab, and they know what to do." Alice's voice got all breathy at the end, her mind obviously somewhere else.

I tapped her shoulder. "Um, Alice?"

Her eyes refocused. "Oh, sorry. I got a bit distracted." The skin along her cheekbones was dusted with pink.

"Maybe we _should _leave the door open. You may just pounce on the nearest vagina out of horniness." I jokingly crossed my legs and covered my nether regions with my arms.

Alice, tiring of my sarcasm, smacked me with a pillow again. "Ok, ok, stop with the lesbian jokes. I've only heard them about a zillion times."

Nudging her, I put on a peacemaking expression. "It's all in good fun."

"Yeah, _your _fun."

"Sorry, Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you on Halloween. I'll drop by your house early for the party to help you get ready."

I nodded. "See you then." I handed her the bottle of vodka. "Hang onto this until Halloween, 'kay? I'll need the alcohol to get through the night."

Alice laughed and waved me off.

I trundled down the steps and found Mr. Masen sitting in an armchair in the living room, a glass of scotch in one hand.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, nodding at the glass. He wasn't really a casual drinker as far as I had observed.

Startled, he jerked his eyes up. God, so green. I wanted to look at him forever. "Oh, no occasion. Just calming my nerves a bit." He sounded so awkward.

_Oh, right. He thinks I'm a lesbian. No wonder he's uncomfortable._

"So, did you and Alice talk?"

"No, not really. I mean, I've been dying to have sex with her for a long time and we finally did, but I don't think that counts as talking. I didn't even moan that much. Usually I moan a lot during sex, but whatever." Yeah, all of that was a complete lie. I just wanted to see his reaction, to see if he _actually _thought the _Open Door Policy _was necessary.

His eyes were bugging out and his jaw dropped. He made odd choking noises.

"Jesus, I'm just kidding," I laughed.

He laughed along uneasily, hooking his finger into the collar of his shirt and pulling it away from his suddenly sweaty neck. There was a moment of silence in which he downed the rest of the amber liquid in his glass.

"Alice and I are just friends, you know. Don't worry."

"You could have just answered, 'Yeah, we talked'," he muttered.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Because giving me a heart attack is so, so funny."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm heading back home. Thanks for letting me hang out here."

"You're welcome anytime, Bella. You know that."

I nodded. "Yeah, but thanks all the same. And sorry about Alice yelling at you. She's just sensitive about the topic."

"I hope I didn't _actually _offend you. I mean, I realize that you, uh, just came out. I'm sorry for making assumptions I shouldn't have been making."

"I'm not offended." _Because I have nothing to be offended about._

"You seem pretty at ease about the whole thing," he remarked. "Alice was a nervous wreck when she told me."

"I know. I was there," I reminded him. I'd been moral support.

"Do your parents know?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't told them yet. And I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet." It was bad enough that one person thought I was a lesbian; he didn't need to be spreading it around.

"Of course, Bella."

I loved when he said my name. I loved it so much.

"Well," I cleared my throat when I was silent for too long, staring into his eyes, "I should probably be heading home."

"All right. And I know it's your birthday next week. So in case I don't see you, happy eighteenth." He smiled warmly.

I was feeling impulsive. "Well, come to the party. Halloween at my house. Wear a costume." I didn't let him say anything before abruptly departing.

_Yeah, right. The odds of him showing up at that party are a million to one._

*V*V*V*V*

As Alice had promised, she showed up early on Halloween to help me get ready for my party. I was almost completely convinced that nobody would show up because they'd be busy trick-or-treating. Which was why I scheduled the party for today. A very large portion of me was holding out hope for minimal attendance.

Alice interfered with my hopeful thoughts by saying, "Stop making that face at me. I'm just trying to help you."

I sighed and pouted more.

"This party was your idea in the first place!"

"Yeah, but when I said 'party', I meant like, the two of us having some cake and going to see a movie or something, not inviting the whole school up to my house for some sort of costume party! You're the one that made the guest list!"

"It's your eighteenth birthday. I'm not going to let you sit around on your ass all day and let a huge milestone just pass you by."

I threw myself dramatically onto my bed facedown, groaning into my pillow.

Alice chucked something at me, hitting me in the ass.

"Hey!" I said indignantly, looking around to see what she'd thrown and rubbing my bruised posterior. It was the bottle of vodka she'd tried to give me before.

"Drink a few sips of that to chill out and then get dressed. I'm going to go and set out the food. When I get back, I want you to have gotten your ass into that costume," she ordered. Alice was like a drill sergeant sometimes, I swear.

Closing my door behind her, she marched down the stairs.

I sighed and eyed my "costume". It scared me a bit. I wasn't sure exactly what I was supposed to be. It was a stiff white bodice with sequins and chiffon and a white tutu, heavy on the glitter. I stared at it skeptically. There was a sudden realization of why Alice had waited until the last second to show me what costume she wanted me to wear. It was a bit lacking in coverage.

But Alice had sounded like she meant business, so I slid into the thing, hopping up and down in attempt to slide it up my body. Of course, this just resulted in me falling on my ass. Huffing, I grasped my bed post and clung to it while I finally tugged the outfit into place. Upon self-inspection in the mirror, I decided that I looked like a ballerina from hell because of the disgruntled expression on my face and the hair that had fallen out of my ponytail upon being acquainted with my floor. My skin was oddly tan in comparison with the snow white fabric.

My attention was diverted by Alice's furious knocking on my door. She didn't wait for my response before bursting in. She stopped dead in her tracks though once she saw me.

My face burned crimson. "What?" I looked down to see if one of my nipples was hanging out or something.

"Bella, you're beautiful." Before I could even open my mouth, she added, "And I mean that in a non-sexual way."

I smiled that she read my mind. "Thanks. But I think you're biased. You picked this thing out after all." Pinching a bit of loose chiffon between my fingers, I lifted it away from my body and watched it fall back down again.

Alice shook her head vehemently. "No, honestly. You look awesome. You're going to have guys running after you at the party tonight."

"I hope not. My parents told me that they would be dropping in occasionally just to check on me." I know they thought they were being all cool and stuff by not being there for the party, but the fact that they were going to be randomly stopping by sort of ruined the effect. But hey, I'd take what freedom I could get.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll distract them and you can go get laid or something."

I rolled my eyes. There was only one guy I had my eyes on. And unfortunately, he was off limits.

"Hello, earth to Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face when I got caught up in thoughts of a certain . . . um, forbidden fruit.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

She didn't respond verbally, but smacked me upside the head. "Stop thinking pervy thoughts about my father."

Opening my mouth to deny it, Alice cut me off.

"I know that look. Stop it. It's gross and disturbing."

_And sexy as hell, _my brain added.

She smacked me again. "Hey, focus. It's party time. Drink some alcohol, jump into bed with a guy you hardly know, and _forget about my father._"

"Seriously, that's your advice? Get drunk and sleep with someone? What kind of best friend are you?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask me what kind of friend _I _was.

With that silent exchange, we both went quiet and Alice started to do my makeup. There was a weird tension now, like some line had been crossed, though I wasn't quite sure what exactly had triggered it. I hadn't done anything worse than usual. Refusing to let myself ponder it too long, I instead drew my attention towards the makeup Alice had brought in a large bag. All of it was shimmery and sparkly and powdery and etc.

"What exactly am I supposed to be anyway?" I asked somewhat tentatively, both frightened to appear stupid for asking and for breaking the silence.

"An angel," she answered softly.

My gut reaction was to snort. _I do believe I've just been metaphorically crushed by the irony. _"No wings?"

Alice seemed to fight a smile before grinning widely. She dropped the makeup brush she was holding and dove under my bed, retrieving a garment bag that I hadn't known was there. It was oddly misshapen. Gliding down the zipper, Alice unearthed a pair of delicate, silky wings. There was a wire framework and sheer fabric was wrapped around it in shades of ivory, off white, and various other white-like shades.

They were beautiful.

"Alice . . . ," I began, but didn't finish.

She smiled. "Put them on. I want to see how you look."

Slipping the straps around my shoulders, I took a look in the mirror. The sublime creature was not me. The makeup Alice had done was otherworldly. My skin shimmered and glowed. It looked like there were tiny diamonds embedded in my skin.

"Whoa," I murmured.

A door bell rang downstairs.

"People are here. Are you ready for an awesome birthday, Bella?"

I grabbed the bottle of vodka from where it had lain forgotten and held it tightly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

*V*V*V*V*

I was drunk. Like, _really _drunk. The music was way too loud. I never thought I'd live to see the day that a mass of inebriated teenagers did the grind in the chief of police's living room. I never thought I'd live to see the day that I joined them. Yeah, I was known to drink and attend parties, but never at the same time. I drank alone most of the time. Which I've heard is no fun, but who needs fun anyway? You don't care if you're having fun or not when you're drunk.

I'd decided to be alone for a while. I'd surreptitiously gripped my quickly draining bottle of vodka and crept out towards the edge of my yard, underneath the large oak tree. There, I leaned against the bark drinking, managing to ruffle my angel wings minimally. While they looked beautiful, they were a gigantic pain in the ass. I kept knocking into people and things, especially due to the haze over my impaired vision.

Musing over how long it would take people to notice I was missing from my own birthday party, I sipped the vodka, not even feeling the alcohol burn my throat anymore. I fished around in the tiny pocket embroidered in my bodice and withdrew a pack of cigarettes. Yeah, I smoked _and _drank. So sue me.

Lighting up, I inhaled the hot smoke, relaxing immediately from the stress having a party caused. Feeling the tension releasing from my shoulders, I failed to notice the bobbing, white sheet heading in my direction until a voice called out.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know."

I knew that voice. Squinting in the dark, I vainly tried to make out a definite shape. "Mr. Masen?"

"Not tonight. I'm Casper."

He was wearing a sheet draped over his head with holes cut out for eyes.

I gave him an incredulous expression, starting to laugh. "_This _is what you came dressed as?"

"Hey, this was a split decision. This was all I could find. The only other option was an old Peter Pan outfit I wore to take Alice trick-or-treating years ago. Tights included."

My chest constricted at the mention of Alice. "What are you doing here?" It came out a bit more harsh than I intended.

"You invited me," he laughed, looking a bit curious at my tone.

"Yeah, but –," I floundered. "Well, I didn't actually expect you to show up."

"I figured that some supervision might be a good idea." His tone turned stern as he eyed my cigarette and vodka. "I'm disappointed in you, Bella."

I was a bit too drunk to be ashamed, rebelliously taking another drag from my cigarette. "One night of fun isn't going to kill me."

"You don't look like you're having fun. You look like you're brooding all by yourself."

"So stay with me and I won't," I replied. Whoa, where did that come from? Bold Bella was a Drunk Bella.

He laughed again, though it sounded hollow. "How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Probably to do something stupid."

Mr. Masen leaned against the tree next to me, flipping his sheet over so that it looked more like a toga and I could actually see his face. "Nice wings," he commented.

"I'm an angel," I said unnecessarily.

"How ironic," he muttered.

"What?" I'd thought the same thing.

"Ironic that you're an angel and I'm a ghost. We're both dead."

"Dead people can do anything they want, right?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look. "I suppose so. Why?"

"Because I want to do things." I took another sip of vodka.

"Such as?"

Suddenly, I turned to face him. "Things that I shouldn't want to do."

He began to look uncomfortable. "Bella, if this is about what happened earlier . . . about your sexual orientation –,"

I cut him off, scoffing. "Do you honestly think I'm a lesbian? Seriously?"

"Um, yes?"

"I'm straight, dude. Alice lied." _Yeah, just keep drinking, Bella. Great idea. _Drink vodka. Inhale smoke. Exhale.

"What?"

"Dicks before chicks," I rephrased. It seemed pretty simple to me.

Mr. Masen choked on his own saliva, his eyes widening in surprise. I rarely mentioned anything even remotely sex-related in front of him excluding my random bouts of courage. "Bella," he sounded shocked.

"I'll prove it."

I grabbed the back of his neck and tugged myself close to him, pressing my body flush against his. I swore to god his dick was hard. Either that or he had a cell phone inconveniently located in front of his pants. My cigarette fell to the ground, though I maintained a grip on my vodka. Breathing heavily, I stared at Mr. Masen, wondering what in the hell I was doing. He was probably wondering the same thing.

"Shit," he swore to himself. "Um, Bella, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Shut up." I pressed my lips to his and hung onto him tightly. It was about a nanosecond into that impulsive kiss that he responded by gripping my waist and mashing his mouth against mine, his tongue sliding against my own.

Whoa, Masen can kiss.

The kiss ended abruptly with him shoving me away, bending one of my wings in the process. "This is so wrong. You're a child!"

"Actually, I'm eighteen now," I pointed out, winded.

"Oh, god." He fisted his hair in anxiety. "For two whole years I kept my hands to myself. My thoughts to myself. My urges to myself. Two years. And now . . . Jesus."

Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Seriously? He'd wanted me, too?

I pushed myself back into his personal space and started to unzip his jeans before he jerked away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"One night of fun. That's what I want. Something I can remember. We don't have to talk about it afterwards. Just this one time," I promised, grasping at straws to seize this opportunity that was being dangled in front of my face.

He groaned. "Why do you make this sound so rational when it's so fucked up?"

"Because I want it so badly," I whined.

"You're drunk," he stated.

"You should be, too. That would make this a lot easier."

Apparently he agreed, because he downed the rest of the bottle like a desperate man and then let it fall to the ground, clunking on the grass and rolling away. I stared at it for a moment, mesmerized at the irony. Alice had given me that as a birthday gift, yet it was her father that was drinking it.

Mr. Masen grabbed my jaw and forced me to look him in the eyes, his other arm wrapped around my waist. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"You don't have to believe. This is Halloween. Magical shit happens on Halloween, right?"

He laughed, sounding slightly manic.

"Will you just kiss me already?"

Swallowing, he leaned forward, moving his grip to my long hair and pulling me impossibly tighter into him.

I think I may have moaned when his mouth touched mine. I wasn't really sure. The various parts of my body that lit on fire had my attention more than my subconscious vocalizations. And then my hands crawled up his body, quite of their own volition, unzipping his jeans, passing over his erection.

He hissed out a breath, breaking away from the kiss to stiffen up and stare downwards where my hand was cupping him. He was such a pervert looking down at it, loving the sight of it and hating it all at the same time. I could see it on his face. Revulsion and lust. The dude needed more alcohol.

His dick was exactly what I had expected from someone like him: perfect. Not gigantic, definitely not small, thick and slightly intimidating. Perfect. I told him so.

"Haven't heard that one before," he muttered, a bit surprised, but too tense to say more.

I lowered to my knees, an angel kneeling before a mortal god. Boldly from the alcohol, I gripped his length and flicked out my tongue against the head.

He groaned at that first sensation. And I kept him groaning. My tongue was busy, my throat stretching to fit his whole cock in my mouth. His hands were knotted in my hair, encouraging me onwards, begging me to take more, to taste more. I wondered how many times I'd thought about this. Pleasuring him and hearing him say my name as he groaned, feeling his length sliding past my lips and filling my mouth.

Of course, I'd left out the part of that equation such as the temperature being cold enough to make hell freeze over and the ground feeling like cement on my bare knees and how my jaw was straining to accommodate Mr. Mas – Edward. If I was giving him a blowjob, I felt I deserved the right to call him by his first name.

Edward.

I tried it out, taking a short pause in my ministrations to breathily say, "Oh, Edward."

That got his attention – as if a blowjob hadn't already – and his eyes jerked to mine, bright green as always. I couldn't understand his expression.

"Get up," he ordered.

Confused, I did as he asked, wondering if he didn't like my technique or something.

"Hang onto the tree."

The bark was rough and scraggy under my fingertips. My rear was jutted out in perfect vulnerability and Edward took advantage of this, slowly lifting my skirt. He trailed his nails over my thighs to tease me and it raised goose bumps on my skin. The gust of frigid air that hit my exposed skin left me even more desperately turned on and in need of relief.

Edward was taking his sweet time in pushing down my panties and lightly gliding a finger over my clit. I shivered at the contact and pushed my ass out further, hoping for him to get the message.

"So eager to do something that will earn me a special place in hell?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop delaying. Either fuck me or don't. But I'm turning into a human Popsicle as we speak, so make up your damn mind." My words seemed careless, but I didn't want him to realize how much I wanted this.

He sucked in a breath before slowly inserting a finger inside me, just letting me adjust. "God, you're so wet."

I was surprised little icicles hadn't formed yet.

Moaning gently, I rocked backwards to feel more of his finger. Of course, it didn't feel like nearly enough. I wasn't satisfied. "Please fuck me," I begged. Small splinters were lodged under my nails where I was clinging to the tree anxiously.

Edward groaned a little. I assumed that somewhere in the back of every straight male's brain, there was a little part that was just dying to hear a chick begging to be fucked by them.

I felt the tip of his erection pressing against my opening and I felt a surge of excitement and fear. I couldn't go back from this once it was done. It would be final. I will have always and forever had sex with Mr. Edward Anthony Masen. But then again, why would I want to take it back? I've only wanted this for how long? Three years now?

He began to push into me gently. I held my breath, trying to relax while I automatically began to tense up. Not an easy task, I assure you.

The first thrust occurred, slow and measured. My breath hissed out, my back arching. "Oh, shit. Do that again. Harder." It's cliché, but little stars popped into my vision. Moons, too. And planets. And comets. And super novas. And asteroids. And constellations. And other astronomically related things.

Edward's fingers were twined in my hair and gripping into the flesh of my hip, spurring me on in maneuvering backwards to meet his propelling pelvis. Fuck, it was so good. I was tingling all over. The air felt extra cold due to my increasing body temperature.

"Bella, you feel so good. God."

I just moaned in agreement, hoping he'd understand that I was reciprocating the sentiment.

The speed started to pick up. Soon, I felt like a rag doll, being tossed around under his powerful tactics. I was going to be so sore tomorrow.

"Bella!" an all-too-familiar voice yelled.

Alice.

Edward and I froze in place.

She appeared at the back porch, looking out into the backyard and squinting through the dark. "Charlie is going to be here any minute! Make sure you hide the vod—!" She dropped off mid-sentence.

Oh, fuck.

I felt like a doe in headlights. And Alice was the deadly truck about to kill me.

Her mouth popped open and her eyes went flying wide open, standing stock still. Her lips formed only one syllable.

"Dad!"

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**Sorry girls- I went out for Oktoberfest last night- and forgot to dig up something for here, because the author has not sent me her hints- grrrr- if you're reading this...**

**So, here's my go at it- big apologies if this sucks, but I have never read her work :-S**

**1 - One of her fics have a sexhound for a room mate in it.**

**2 - She has two current WIP's.**

**3 - Apparently she is considered by many to be legally insane.**


	12. One shot 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with _each one shot _belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

* * *

**Revenge for the Avenged**

"Bella, are you nearly ready?" Edward called through the door to his en suite bathroom. His fiancée, his _human _fiancée, had been inside his bathroom for almost half an hour now, and he was beginning to worry about her. Edward could hear her rapidly beating heart; he could smell her glorious blood, pumping swiftly through her veins, just under the surface of her skin. He adjusted the hard on in his pants as he imagined the blush on her cheeks, her magnificent flushed neck, the red tinge travelling over every delectable inch of her pale skin. "Bella, what's wrong, Love? I can hear your heart. If you don't calm down, I'm worried you'll have a heart attack," Edward continued, he heard a quiet sob come from Bella and immediately his hand was on the door handle. He pushed his way into the room and almost came undone at the sight before him. "My God!" he groaned, taking in the amazing sight of Bella in her Halloween costume.

"Edward! Get out!" Bella screamed as she grabbed a towel and tried to cover herself with it. Edward smirked his signature crooked grin at her as he stalked his way closer to her, his eyes blackened with lust. "Edward, please?" Bella begged. "I can't wear this, please, tell Alice I need another costume." Edward shook his head as he came to a stop in front of his life, his hands reached forward slowly, almost like an adult would to ensure a frightened child that they meant them no harm. He fisted the white terry cloth Bella was holding in front of herself, slowly removing the object from her body, dropping it unceremoniously onto the tiled floor. His breath hitched, his erection straining against the fly of his jeans as he eyed Bella, hungrily.

Edward growled as he moved even closer to Bella, his hands clutching at the tops of her arms as he pulled her against his marble body, his eyes travelling down her back as he took in the other side of her barely there costume. Bella was dressed as an Indian and now Edward understood the cowboy costume, waiting for him in his closet. He took Bella's hand and dragged her back into his bedroom. He stood her in the middle of the floor, and begged her in a quiet moan, to stay still. He wandered slowly around her, his eyes soaking up her beauty from all angles. Her top was beige in colour and shaped almost like a bikini, it was haltered, tying round her neck, the string running directly over her jugular and Edward could see the artery in her neck throbbing as the blood burst through it due to Bella's heightened sense of embarrassment and discomfort. However, it wasn't the top which had Edward's body reacting so positively to her, no; it was her skirt, if the scrap of material could be considered a skirt. It was simply two pieces of material, tied together at her hips; the bottom of the hem was tasselled, the material not even reaching to mid thigh. If Bella were to lean over, even by an inch, then her ass would be bared for him. As it was, the curve of her ass, where it met the tops of her thighs, was clearly visible.

"Bella," Edward moaned as he moved to stand before her once more. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now?" Bella's face flushed bright red once more, her eyes downcast as she shrugged her shoulders. Edward placed his cold fingers underneath her chin and Bella shivered as his cool digits came into contact with her heated flesh. He slowly raised her head, encouraging her to look him in the eyes. Bella's head moved up but her eyes remained fixed on the blue carpet until the last possible moment. She gasped as soon as she gazed into Edward's eyes. His eyes which were usually a stunning warm honey were now black with lust and need, his lids hooded. Immediately, Bella felt her want for Edward, she rubbed her thighs together, feeling the wet heat there as she sought out the much needed friction. Edward was looking at her with such raw, animalistic passion, that she began to think she would never need to be touched by him again to find the pleasures of orgasm. Simply looking into his expressive eyes, while he was in this current state, was enough for her to fall over the edge. She bit down on her lower lip, trying with difficulty to stifle the moan she was so desperate to release.

"I need you." Edward breathed, pulling Bella into his arms, his mouth descending on hers. Edward was always extremely careful when being intimate with Bella. She was his fragile human girl and if he lost control for just a second, he could crush her bones to dust, or even worse, drain the life from her very veins. His tongue stroked along her lower lip and Bella immediately opened for him, welcoming him inside of her mouth. It had become an unspoken rule that Bella's tongue must never enter his mouth. Edward was paranoid that his razor sharp teeth would cut her and any amount of her blood in his mouth, the blood which sang to him, would have him feasting from her in a heartbeat.

His tongue massaged hers, his hands gliding up her body to cup her cheeks. Bella moaned into Edward's mouth as he gently tipped her head back, deepening their kiss, his hips pressing into hers as he pushed himself closer, allowing her to feel his growing need for her. Bella pulled away, breathing heavily as she panted for air. Edward smiled down at her, resting his forehead upon hers, his eyes shimmering with love for her. Bella smiled coyly up at him, bringing her hands up to rest on his. She twined their fingers together, pulling his hands away from her face and leading him toward his bed. She pushed him backward, his knees hit the bed and he flopped down onto his back. Bella laughed heartily knowing that if Edward had not wanted to lie down, then she would not have been able to force him to. He smiled up at her as he moved into the middle of the bed and Bella grinned at him seductively as she placed her knees on the edge of the bed, crawling toward him until her thighs straddled his waist.

Edward moaned at the sight of her above him, her ample cleavage bouncing lightly as she moved and the heat between her legs evident against his own arousal. His hands reached for her, his fingers skimming lightly over the flesh of her arms, he smiled as he felt the goose bumps erupt on her skin and watched as the shiver ran through her body, so strong it resembled a convulsion. Bella cupped his cheek for a moment with her right hand, her thumb gently stroking his cheekbone as she smiled down at him with love and adoration in her eyes. _'I love you'_ Edward mouthed and she nodded back at him before reaching behind her neck and unfastening the string which held her top together. Edward held his breath as time seemed to slow down, the fabric gradually falling from her chest. His eyes widened with desire as Bella's breasts came into view, the flush crossing her chest, reminding him of strawberries and cream. His eyes zeroed in on her darkened areola, her nipples hardening just from his stare.

"Oh Bella," Edward moaned, his hands moving like lightening to caress her heavenly mounds. He rubbed and squeezed her gently, all the while ignoring her tempting peaks. Bella moaned, her head falling backward, effectively pushing her breasts further into his touch. She was desperate for him to touch her, desperate to feel her nipples between his icy fingers, desperate for him to twirl and pinch at her flesh, causing it to pucker and harden just for him. She let out a low keening sound and Edward laughed at her, his hands stroking the tops of her breasts, up her neck and around so that he could pull her body down to his. He peppered kisses along her neck, while Bella's hands played at the hem of his shirt, her warm palms stroking at the hard muscles of his abdomen. Edward's mouth moved to hers and he kissed her soundly, leaving her breathless once more. He sat up quickly; taking Bella with him and making her head spin from the sudden movement. She giggled softly as he ripped his shirt from his body, shifting her to the side of him as he rapidly removed his jeans and boxers. Bella moaned at the sight as his erection sprung free. Her eyesight locked on his swollen member as she subconsciously licked at her lips. Edward chuckled at her and she blinked, bringing herself out of her lust induced stupor, raising her eyes to Edward's. "See something you like?" He smiled down at her, rolling her onto her back and hovering naked above her. His bare cold chest pressing to her exposed warm one, her nipples hardened immediately after contact with his frigid skin.

"Edward!" Bella moaned as his hands skimmed at her uncovered thighs, moving slowly and tortuously closer to where she desired him the most. Edward chuckled once more, capturing her lips with his own as he groaned into her mouth. His fingers moved higher, skimming the scrap of material at the apex of her thighs. He rubbed his fingers with dexterity over her womanhood, slowly building her up, yet never lingering where she needed him most for long. He removed his hand, placing both of his on the outside of her skirt as he pushed the fabric higher up her thighs until it rested around her waist. He moaned at the sight of her in a skimpy thong, before moving his body down hers as he placed chaste kisses on the flesh of her stomach, gradually moving his mouth down her body until he reached the elastic of her thong. His teeth clutched at the item and he looked up at Bella through his unnaturally long lashes, he smirked at her, her eyes hooded as she watched him, so close to her honeyed centre. Edward growled and pulled away his sharp teeth biting through the thin cloth, shredding it to pieces as he ripped it from her body. Bella moaned and arched her back as the cool air brushed over her dripping sex, bringing her heat closer to Edward's mouth. He placed his hands firmly on her pelvis, pushing her into the soft mattress and holding her still as he lowered his face to his own personal heaven. His nose skimmed through her darkened curls and he inhaled deeply, feeling his cock twitch with anticipation beneath him.

"You smell divine, Love," Edward lamented as he brought one hand down to her sex, running a cool finger along her slit. "I have to taste you," he said and Bella mewled at his words, desperate for him to do something, anything to her body. She needed him to make her sing and she didn't care how he did it.

"Please, Edward," Bella begged just seconds before he brought his mouth to her swollen bundle of nerves. He placed a gentle kiss on her clit which caused Bella to shudder at the simple touch. His tongue snaked out as he traced a circle around her most needy area, his finger making a similar pattern around her leaking entrance. Bella tried to shift her hips, to encourage him to touch her. Edward chuckled against her, knowing that his grip on her lower body would not allow her to move. He hated to keep her waiting for him, as much as he enjoyed building the anticipation. Edward hated for his lover to feel so frustrated, even if she were soon to be anything but. He slipped an icy finger inside of her heat, groaning at the sensation which rippled through his skin. Bella moaned loudly, the feel of Edward inside of her was the best feeling she could ever have imagined. Edward continued to work his finger between her legs, slipping in a second and then a third while his tongue circled and flicked at her needy nub. Bella's cries became louder as Edward brought her closer to that precipice. "So close." Bella whimpered, her inner muscles beginning to clamp down on Edward's fingers as he curled them inside of her, hitting the exact spot that he knew she loved. He pressed his mouth firmly around her clit and sucked hard, pushing Bella over the edge and into her orgasmic oblivion. She shuddered and cried out, the sound of her coming undone, music to his ears.

Edward continued to massage her inner walls, gently licking at her sensitive clit as she came down from her high. Her body was covered in a thin film of sweat, and the blood pumping through her veins exposed her femoral artery causing Edward's watering mouth. He pressed his nose into the apex of her thighs, letting the sweetness of her come fill his senses, pushing his bloodlust to the back of his mind. The only thing more tempting to him than Bella's blood, were her orgasms. Once his body was back under his control, he crawled up Bella's sticky frame, hovering above her. She smiled dopily up at him, her hands cupping his cheeks as she guided his face down to hers. She ran her tongue over his damp lips and Edward shuddered, the eroticism of her actions causing him to nearly come right there. He moaned deeply as he took her mouth, slipping his tongue inside her welcoming cavern. Edward wrapped his arms around his love and flipped them over so that she once more straddled his thighs, mirroring their earlier position.

Bella smiled down at him as she ran her hands along his stony chest, her touch sent shivers throughout his body. She bit her lip as she reached his swollen member, taking him in her hand. She began to stroke him gently yet firmly. Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head before they closed, and his head pressed into the pillows as the pleasure of her touch rocketed through him. Bella's thumb skimmed the head of Edward's penis, he hissed at the sensation and Bella giggled, spreading his leaking venom along his shaft, lubricating him. She pumped him several more times before raising herself up and lining his hard length with her entrance. "Look at me, Edward." Bella whispered. Edward's eyes opened, looking between them, he groaned at the sight of himself, poised and ready to enter her before his eyes moved up her body. He licked his lips as his gaze travelled over her breasts before his eyes locked with Bella's. As soon as she had her lovers attention, Bella gently lowered herself upon him. She took him inside her body, slow and steady, customising herself with his impressive size. Edward always told her that he liked her on top, so that she could control their movements and he would not thrust too hard inside her and cause her any damage but Bella knew her fiancé's devious mind. She knew that in reality, he just liked to watch her breasts bounce as she rode him.

Bella finally sank down on him completely, groaning at the feeling of him filling her so fully. If she believed before that his fingers inside of her, were the best feeling ever, then she was seriously mistaken. Edward hissed as he felt Bella sink onto him. He felt the warmth of her wrap around him and had to use everything within him not to thrust uncontrollably within her. He placed his hands on her thighs, stroking her skin softly all the while remaining eye contact with her. Bella smiled down upon her lover before she began to shift her weight, raising herself up slowly before coming down once more. Edward smiled up at her as he allowed her to set the pace. His hands massaged her stomach, gradually rising up her heated flesh until he held her breasts in his palms. He squeezed and pinched at her hardened peaks, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Bella cried out, her head falling backward as she began to move faster on Edward, taking him deeper within her.

Edward sat up, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist, his lips gently caressing hers as he raised his hips, meeting each of her downward thrusts with one of his own, careful to keep to her tempo and strength. Bella's breathing picked up, her heart skipping beats as Edward's body worked her into a frenzy. Unrecognisable sounds began to escape Bella's mouth as she panted and moaned, her clit rubbing against Edward's hard body. Edward kissed her furiously before breaking away to allow her to breath. He wrapped one hand around her back, bending her backwards slightly to allow him to hit deeper inside her. His free hand gently caressed her stomach before pressing into her more firmly. Edward groaned, loudly, his head falling forward to rest on Bella's breasts as he ground his words out through his teeth. "I can feel… myself… inside you." Bella gasped, one of her hands leaving Edward's neck as she placed her hand over his. Edward moved his on top of hers, pressing her palm into her own stomach with just the right amount of strength.

The feeling of Edward sliding himself inside her tight body sent Bella spiralling out of control. Her head fell back as her lips parted in a silent scream. Edward rocking his hips against her with a small amount of force, dragging her orgasm from her as his own approached. He panted for unneeded oxygen as he reached his climax, thrusting wildly against Bella's limp body as he spilled his icy seed inside of her, Bella's muscles still clamping spasmodically around him. Edward sighed as the last waves of pleasure rocked over him before he lay back on the bed, pulling Bella down on top of him. He pressed soft kisses to the top of her head, allowing her to close her eyes and rest a while before Alice demanded they get cleaned up and make their way downstairs for the Halloween festivities.

.::B&E::.

"She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more," Emmett began in a dark and mysterious voice. Bella snuggled closer into Edward's embrace and he chuckled softly in her ear, kissing the side of her head. "It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room.  
The lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate.

"The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her. She could hear Jenna breathing on the far side of the room, a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Jenna must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals." Bella shivered against Edward, the haunting look of the Cullen mansion, adding to the fear of the ghost story she was currently being submitted to. Alice had gone all out this year, finally having someone new to celebrate the holiday with. The room was dark, the flickering of a handful of candles casting a dim and gloomy light around the living room. Each of the Cullen's had dressed up for the holiday, every couple wearing matching outfits. Bella and Edward were a cowboy and Indian, Edward's chaps looking very sexy on him. When he had changed into his costume after they had showered quickly together, Bella had fought furiously with herself to maintain her control and not rip the leather from his body and mount him once more. Bella refocused her attention as Emmett continued with his harrowing tale.

"She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Maintenance would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom…again. Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could. Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam.

"The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet. Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage. Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms." Bella buried her head into Edward's chest, an odd sense of knowing washing over her, as though the words Emmett were about to speak had already been told to her before, like this simple ghost story may actually be a truth that she had learned years before.

Emmett lowered his voice to barely a whisper as Bella peeked up at him, her widened eyes locked on his. "On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" The seven vampires sitting with Bella laughed aloud at the ridiculous story and Bella forced herself to laugh along with them, not wanting to seem weak to these mythological creatures. She was feeling incredibly grateful that she would be sharing Edward's bed tonight. She was sure that she would have nightmares but being held in Edward's arms as she slept would bring her some amount of comfort.

"That was appalling, Emmet." Rosalie laughed, her hand connecting with the back of his head. Emmet let out a soft 'ow' before grabbing his wife and pulling her onto his lap, attacking her mouth with his own.

"Yeah, Em," Jasper continued. "My Alice is scarier than that when there's a shoe sale at Macy's." Jasper laughed as Alice pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Jasper leaned over her, kissing her pout away until eventually she was laughing with everyone else.

Bella giggled at her new family's silliness, deciding to get in on the action, ribbing Emmett softly. "Honestly," she began, trying to sound stronger and braver than she actually felt right now. "I had thought that being engaged to a vampire and spending the scariest holiday of the year with six other vampires would be a little more frightening than this." Edward raised his eyebrow at her and she shrugged in return, the scary story slipping to the back of her mind as the fun and laughter began. Edward had been concerned that Bella was too frightened during the telling of the story. His arms had wound tightly around her, bringing her closer to his body, showing her that he would protect her from the demons which were sure to haunt her dreams. He had listened intently to her heartbeat and was assured now, that she was indeed fine, her heartbeat had returned to a normal rhythm and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Don't you have anything scarier we could do?" she asked Edward.

Edward's eyes immediately met with Alice's as he considered Bella's question, scenario's flashed through Alice's mind and Edward smiled. Many options had crossed his thoughts in less than a second. Some of his choices however had terrified Bella so badly that Edward had needed to carry her home for Carlisle to sedate. The last possibility however had positive results. A simple walk through the local graveyard, hand in hand as Edward told Bella more stories only the ones he would tell would not contain an ounce of fiction. All of them would be real stories from his world. Although they would scare Bella, as soon as he had her home in bed, she would settle beside him, he would kiss her soundly and she would drift off to sleep. She would only wake from a night terror once, where Edward would hold her close and rock her body in his arms until she drifted off once more, waking the following morning to light streaming through the windows, the fears of the night before, fading into the darkness.

Edward nodded and took hold of Bella's hand, helping her to stand. They bid farewell to their family as they exited the house. Edward placed the coat, he had grabbed on the way out, over Bella's shoulders. He knew that without it, Bella would spend the next few days ill, in bed. Bella smiled up at Edward, glad to be alone with him for a while. When they had emerged from upstairs early in the evening, they had had to endure the embarrassment of Emmett, relieving their sexual escapades, his voice mimicking Bella as he shouted out expletives. "Where are we going?" Bella asked as they walked through the darkened streets of Forks, the trick or treaters all safely home in their beds.

"You'll see." Edward smirked. They continued their journey in silence, Bella stealing the odd sideways glance at Edward as she wondered how she had ever got so lucky and Edward contemplating which stories he should tell Bella. He didn't want to tell her of some of the more wicked things his kind had done but he felt that she should know, especially since she was so set on becoming a vampire, just exactly what they were capable of. Edward stopped at the gates to Forks Cemetery and Bella's head snapped up, her eyes widening with a look of fear as she swallowed compulsively.

"We-we're not g-going in there, are we?" she whispered, her voice pitched a little higher than normal. Edward chuckled and took her hand once more, pushing the gate open with an eerie creak. Bella's breath hitched as she took a step inside the dark space. It seemed that the street lights surrounding the graveyard didn't penetrate its boundaries, leaving the site for the dead, shrouded in darkness. It truly was a formidable place and Bella shuddered as they walked deeper into the unknown. Edward's incredible eyesight helped him to see between the headstones, keeping Bella tucked into his side so as she would not trip and hurt herself.

"You wanted scary, my Love." Edward raised his arms, indicating around him. "I couldn't think of anything scarier." Bella shuddered and wrapped her arms around Edward once more. "Do you still want to become a vampire?" Edward asked, his arms holding Bella close to him. She nodded against his chest and he sighed with resignation. "There are things you need to know, Bella. Being a vampire is not as easy as we may make it seem." Bella raised her head, the expression on her face clearly asking for Edward to explain. "In your first years, you will suffer with incredible bloodlust, which will be extremely hard for you to control, although of course you will have seven of us to help you."

Bella nodded and smiled, reaching up on her toes to press her lips gently to Edward's. "Even I struggled, my Love," he breathed deeply before continuing. "I fought against Carlisle's morals. I was a vampire and I believed that I should feed as one but I did not wish to lose my humanity, so I preyed on the evil, the diseased. I used my gift to rid the world of men and women who planned to do despicable things…" Bella cut Edward off with her lips once more, her moaned into her soft flesh before she pulled away with a smile.

"I understand, Edward, but it doesn't change anything." Bella smiled, taking his hand as they began to walk again. "You are who you are and I love every part of you. I don't care what you did in your past. It's what you do with your future that matters. I love you," she reiterated, her eyes scanning the immediate area before them. She blinked several times as a figure moved before them. Edward's eyes however were not focused ahead, no his eyes were trained on his future bride. His long dead heart filling with even more love for her. He wondered why her heart beat was picking up, why the blood was pumping faster through her veins. "Ed-Edward," Bella stuttered. "Do ghosts exist?" Bella asked. At one time in her life, the notion of ghosts would have been laughable to her but now that she knew of the existence of vampires and werewolves, she wasn't sure what _was_ impossible anymore.

Edward smiled down at her, still oblivious to the pearlescent figure coming at them at a steady pace. "Yes, Love, ghosts do exist and they are the only other creature besides another vampire or a werewolf that can actually destroy us. No one's quite sure how but it has been witnessed… Bella? Love? What's wrong?" Edward asked, panic evident in his tone as he watched the color drain from her face. Her right arm extending before her as she pointed into the distance, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find the words. Edward's eyes shifted in the direction she was indicating, almost in slow motion, his breath stopped and had his heart still been beating that would have stopped too. The sight before him had the venom in his veins run cold as a figure he thought he would never see again descended upon them.

_Brian_

"Run, Bella!" Edward screamed as he pushed Bella away from him. Ghosts were not kind creatures no matter how they were depicted on screen. The only reason for their souls to stay on earth after they died was to settle unfinished business in the most sinisterly way. Bella needed no further prompting. She ran as fast as she could, stumbling in the darkness. She had never seen Edward so panicked and she was now truly afraid. She turned her head, looking back at where she had been to see the ghostly figure approach Edward, who was crouched low on the ground, his animalistic growls, so similar to those in the bedroom, echoing throughout the empty graveyard. Bella tripped over a headstone as her attention was diverted, falling with a muffled cry. Before her brain had time to understand what was happening, she was on Edward's back, flying through the dark cemetery, tears streaking down her pallid cheeks as the fear gripped her heart.

Edward spotted a house close by, a light on in the upper window. He flew into the house, bounding up the stairs with the love of his life on his back. He had to get her to safety but there was no time to head back to the Cullen mansion. He set Bella on her feet and pulled her into his arms, his hands cupping her cheeks as his eyes bored into hers. Her breathing calmed as she stared at him, knowing that they were safe was enough to calm her. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, hunching his back as he bent lower and pressed his lips softly against hers. Bella nodded her head dumbly, the events of the evening only now catching up with her. "I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward whispered against her lips. Bella shivered in his arms, holding onto him tightly as she closed her eyes, burying her head in his neck and inhaling his welcoming scent. Bella felt her heart rate slow as she began to feel safe, tucked in Edward's arms once more.

There was a deep rumble in the room and Bella cried out, her eyes snapping open as she looked around the room. Pictures were flying off of the walls and crashing onto the ground. The lights began to flicker on and off as a deadly chill spread throughout the room. "Edward!" Bella whimpered her heart rate accelerating once more as she began to fear for their lives. Edward had said that ghosts could kill a vampire and so she was scared for her mate, her lover, her life. Not only was Edward in danger but she was too. Bella knew that he would do all that he could to keep her safe, even if that meant giving himself up for her. Bella fisted her hands tighter on Edward's shirt, almost as if she were trying to keep him with her, to keep him grounded, knowing that he would leave her. "Please, Edward!" Bella begged, her hands cupping his cheeks as she tried to tell him with her touch that she loved and needed him. Movement over Edward's shoulder caught her attention and she screamed as five pearly white ghosts appeared.

Edward spun around quickly, placing Bella firmly behind his back as he tried to protect her. In his mind he vowed to do all that he could to get Bella out of here safely. Bella could go on to have a normal life, she could move on, marry, have a family. If however, Edward survived and she did not, then he would have nothing. His life would hold no meaning, no purpose without Bella. He just needed to hold out until help could arrive, Alice must have seen their situation by now and soon the entire Cullen family would be here to help them, to save them.

"Hello Edward."

"Brian." Edward said, nodding his head to the ghost at the forefront of the party. He tried to remain as polite as possible following through on his plan to waste time. By talking and remaining cordial, he had a better chance at giving the Cullen's time to get to them.

"You know them?" Bella gasped behind him.

"Oh yes," Brian said, moving toward the couple as the other ghosts began to circle them. "Edward knows us very well, don't you? Why don't you tell your girlfriend how we are acquainted, Edward?" Brian said, cackling as he threw his head back, clearly enjoying the situation they had found themselves in. Edward shook his head, refusing to do as Brian had requested. "No, Edward? Well that's a shame. I'll just have to tell her myself…"

"These are some of the men I killed Bella," Edward interrupted, the shame flooding every fiber of his being. "These are the men whose lives I stole." Bella gasped, the reality of the situation not quite sinking in. She almost believed that she were still in bed with Edward, before Emmet had begun his story telling. She prayed that she was dreaming.

"And we've come for our revenge," Brian growled. "Why should you get to live your pretty little life, with your mousy little girlfriend when you didn't allow us _our_ lives? Who made you God? Huh? Who said that you could decide who lived or died?"

"You were going to kill your wife!" Edward shouted, taking a step toward the ghosts. Bella let out a little squeak, her hands grabbing onto the back of Edward's shirt. Edward came back to his senses, realizing that if he moved forward anymore, then he would leave Bella open to attack.

"She was cheating on me. She deserved everything I planned to do to her." Brian shouted back, his expression turning furious, causing Bella to shrink back in fear.

The room was suddenly immersed in darkness as the lights cut out and Bella gripped onto Edward's shirt even harder. The sound of a door crashing open came to Bella's ears and she whimpered in fear until she heard the tinkling of Alice's voice.

"Not Edward!" Alice cried out as she barreled into the room. Bella let out a blood curdling scream as Edward was ripped from her grasp. She could not see but she knew what had happened when a sickening thud met her ears and a pain seared across her chest, feeling as though her heart had literally been ripped from her body and in a way… it had.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**-I'm writing a story about dancers. **

**-I hate Bella.**

**-If I could change parts of Twilight, there would be an official 'Team Tyler's Van'".**

**-I do most of my writing on a train.**

**-I tweet my twin hot pictures of RPatzz.**

**-My brain's name is 'twin'**

**-I randomly tweet 'SWEATER SONG' often.**

**-I can tweet almost one thousand tweets a week.**


	13. One shot 11

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Haunted Barns + Spiders = Cornfield

I was fucked. Seriously, and without a doubt, fucked.

Slamming the hood of my car shut, I huffed, turning and slumping against it. Stuck in bum fucked Egypt in the town of Hell If I Knew Where. Could the day get any better? Oh! Wait! It could. I'd seen exactly zero cars pass me in the last four hours of driving on this god forsaken road. Apparently the population of this town was one: me.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" I screamed, thumping my fists down onto my car and cringing at the pain that shot through them. Definitely not one of my brighter moves.

I guess this was my just desserts for driving a car past its prime and not bothering to learn how to read a map. Where the fuck had Route 32 gone? Apparently down the other fork. Which, if I knew how to read a map or had the cool technology that kept me needing to learn, I would have known! But, no! So I didn't know and now I was lost. Hell, at least on Route 32, cars had been going by every once in awhile.

"Fuck," I muttered, pushing away from the car and walking around to the driver's seat, checking my phone for service again. Zero bars. What a surprise. It had been that way since I got lost. Zippidy do da! Then again, did it really matter if I had service or not? It wasn't as if I could direct a rescue team to myself, anyhow.

"Yeah, hi! My car broke down somewhere off Route 32. Where? I don't know. Thanks, anyway!"

Yep, that would go over real well.

As I saw it, I had two choices: stay with the car and hope someone came along before I starved to death or start walking down the road and hope I stumbled upon civilization. After grabbing my bag from the back, I did a check to ensure I wasn't leaving anything behind before locking up the car and heading down the road.

With my luck for the day, this would end up being the wrong choice. The likelihood of sleeping on the side of the road or up a tree, if I ever saw one, was high. I sure as hell wasn't staying with the car though. Who know when someone, if anyone, would come by? Right after you can no longer see the car, of course.

Still…

Hiking my bag up higher on my shoulder, I glanced around for a street sign, rolling my eyes in irritation when I didn't find one. No way of getting back to the car. Icing on the cake.

"All I want is to find a house. Or a person. Just some sign that civilization exists around here. Is that too much to ask?" I groused, kicking at a stone in the road. I'd been walking for three hours, already passing two of those Satan cursed forks that kept getting me lost. Hadn't anyone heard of street signs and shit?

Pausing, I dug a water bottle out of my bag, taking a healthy swig and wishing it were a beer, before stuffing it back. I looked down at the ground, grumbling, "You're going to see that I die out, here aren't you? You figure my soul is more yours than God's right now and you're going to see that you have it, right?"

"Do you have an imaginary friend lying there or do you have an issue with the road?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Shi-f-UCK!" I screamed, jumping back and spinning around at the same time, tangling my feet in the process and falling on my ass as a result. There in front of me was a car. A car. A _car._ People! Civilization! I'd fucking finally found civilization!

"Yo! Hello? You okay? I didn't see you hit your head, but you never know. That fall to your ass may have jarred your brain some," the voice said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked in the direction it was coming from, seeing a fuck, ass, hump me silly, sexy guy squatting not far from me. He looked good enough to eat. Wait…scratch that. Eat off of. If I ate him, then I wouldn't get to fuck him.

Not thinking, just allowing my body to react, I scrambled up and tossed myself at him, causing him to fall down with me lying on top. My girly parts took out their pom-poms and started doing cheers. "Let us closer! No more clothes! Let us closer! Get to the goal!"

From what I could feel along my body, outside of the electrical current, the guy was stacked. S-T-A-C-K-E-D. Stacked. His muscles felt like they had muscles.

"Hello to you, too, sugar," he chuckled, managing to shift us into a standing position without jostling me or letting me go. I looked up and up and up…damn the man had to be a good 6 foot 2 plus…seeing brown, curly hair just begging for my fingers to run through and baby blue eyes. Fuck me three ways to Sunday. I'd give up chocolate to get just one night with this guy. Even his voice was hot. It was one of those deep voices that just wrapped around you like a cozy blanket.

"Hello? You okay? You must have really tossed that brain of yours around falling," he persisted, snapping his fingers in front of my ears. "Not that I mind the eye fuck. You're sexy as shit yourself, Sweet Cheeks."

Blinking, I stopped eyeing him, letting reality filter into my thoughts. He started laughing at my blank look, revealing dimples in both cheeks. Could he be any sexier?

Shaking my head, I stepped away from him. "Sorry. I just… I just…" Why the hell was I trying to explain myself to him? He caught me eye fucking him and didn't care! Hell, he seemed to be doing it back.

"Found yourself an admirer, Emmett!" another male voice yelled, causing the guy – Emmett – to turn and look at him.

"Shut it, Edward. It's not like I haven't seen Rosalie do the same to you!"

"Excuse me! But, I happen to be dating him. I'm allowed to," a girl, who I assumed was Rosalie, snapped at Emmett before walking over to us. "I'm Rose. Ignore the stupid ones."

"Bella. I will," I replied to her, shaking her offered hand.

"What brings you out to the back 40s?" she inquired, looking down at me, since she was damn near Emmett's height.

"Back 40s?"

She started laughing. "Yeah, this is the back 40s of the farms around here. You're lost, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I stated and she nodded. "Fuck, next you're going to tell me that Route 32 is twenty minutes that way."

I pointed in the direction I'd come from.

"No, fifteen in that direction," she answered, pointing along the way I was walking. "Look, truthfully, you're walking one of several back roads that fork off of one another. With the corn this high, it's like a maze."

I stared at her in disbelief, feeling beyond stupid. This was the fucking icing on the cake. It really was. There was no doubt as to that. "Great. I feel like an idiot."

"Why are you walking?" Rosalie blurted out.

"My car broke down somewhere back that direction. I was looking for civilization, since I was convinced I was in bum fucked Egypt," I huffed, running a hand through my hair in annoyance.

Emmett bent down and picked up my bag, grabbing my hand. "Come on, we'll find your car and take a look at it."

"Thanks," I said, having no choice but to follow. Emmett helped me into the passenger seat of his Jeep while Rosalie climbed into the back, sitting next to a man with bronze hair and shocking, green eyes. Though he was sitting down, he looked almost as tall as Emmett, maybe a few inches shorter.

Next to him was another guy, tall as well, with the same blond hair and blue eyes that Rosalie had. Neither of the guys were as bulky as Emmett, the blonde being rather lean and the bronze dude falling somewhere in between the two. Next to me up front was a small girl, who reminded me of a fairy in her size, with spiky, black hair and violet eyes.

"Edward is the one next to Rosalie. Jasper, Rosalie's twin, is on Edward's other side. They're my half-siblings. And this little squirt right here," Emmett ruffled the fairy's hair as he spoke, "is Alice. She's Jasper's better half and as you've already heard, Rose is Edward's."

"Hi. I'm Bella and I'm no one's better half," I announced, the desire to fuck Emmett demanding I disclose my relationship status. "And, my car is parked back that way two forks. Stay to the…I stayed to the left heading away, so stay to the right going back."

Emmett made a U-turn and the three hour walk I had suffered only about ten minutes to get back, not helping my irritation at myself. I was starting to feel like one huge idiot. I really was.

Once Emmett parked, Rosalie hopped out of the Jeep and headed over to my car. After Emmett helped me down, I tossed her the keys so she could get into the hood. Edward had also exited the Jeep and was leaning against it, blatantly oogling Rosalie's ass as she leaned over my car.

"We're going to have to get it towed to town. I can't tell what's wrong with it. It'll be fine until Monday. In the meantime, you can stay with us, Bella," Rosalie announced, standing up and wiping her hands on a rag Emmett handed her.

"Okay." I shrugged. What the hell else was I going to do? I had no where to go and even if I did, no way to get there. I wanted to screw Emmett and if I was staying with them, I had a chance at that. All in all, somehow, it was a win-win situation.

We got back into the Jeep and Emmett made another U-turn, heading back in the direction we'd come from.

"This is going to be so exciting! You can join in our Halloween party, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"Do I need to worry about a costume or anything? I mean, I know today is Halloween and all that jazz, but…" I trailed off, wrinkling my nose. I wasn't a huge fan of dressing up. I really wasn't.

"No. It's more a pajama party," Alice answered, still bouncing.

I sat watching her for a moment, reminded of a cartoon character. Right! As the answer came to me, I started singing, "The wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tiggers are wonderful things. Their tops are made out of rubber-"

Alice slapped her hand over my mouth, the rest of the song coming out in mumbles.

"Alice is a little touchy about that," Edward commented from the back.

"Touchy about what?" I inquired when Alice removed her hand.

"Size and energy," he replied as Alice glared at me.

"I call it as I see shortcake," I teased her, watching her huff.

"Is that a comment on my height?" Alice demanded.

"Not at all," I shook my head, looking out the window and biting my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"It is!" Alice insisted, poking my arm with a finger. "It is! It is! It is!"

"Well, when you react so cutely, how can I not?" I laughed, poking her back. Alice and I spent the rest of the journey towards what I learned later was actually Emmett's parent's place, prodding each other and grinning.

As we were passing an obscured road, Alice screamed out suddenly, "TURN RIGHT, EMMETT! NOW!"

Emmett slammed on the brakes, jolting everyone forward, the Jeep almost fishtailing, but he made the turn. Those of use who weren't Alice or Emmett, growled, "Alice!"

Emmett looked down at the evil pixie demanding, "What the fuck?"

"The Johnson's haunted barn!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

"Shit! Yeah! I'd forgotten we still hadn't done it," Emmett nodded, apparently forgiving Alice's outburst.

"Yes! The Johnsons do a wicked job on that barn," Edward informed me, leaning forward to ruffle Alice's hair. Alice looked up at him, glowering at him and smoothing out the damage.

Emmett parked next to a bunch of other cars and we all clamored out of the Jeep. I watched Edward drape his arm over Rosalie's shoulders and Alice jump on Jasper's back. I looked away, mentally sighing, wishing for what the two couples had, but knowing it would never happen. At most I'd jump Emmett, get the fuck of my life, and then be on my way once my car was fixed.

I was staring unseeingly at the barn when Emmett grabbed my hand, saying, "Come on."

He didn't give me the chance of declining, simply pulling me along behind him as the electricity that had buzzed through me at our first touch presented itself again. Underlying that, I felt another current of feeling. Like us holding hands was natural. That we were two halves of the same whole.

I was contemplating the feeling when Emmett handed me my admission ticket. "I already paid for you."

I stared at him for a moment. I wasn't sure what to make of what he'd done. I stared around, finally finding a sign that stated, "Admission, $5.00." Annoyed at myself for not having been paying attention so I could pay my own way, I wondered if the Johnsons made a pretty penny off this. Though, as I walked towards the group, I couldn't deny the feeling of pleasure it gave me that he had done that.

We all headed into the barn, which was almost completely dark. Candles flickered in glass jars, gracing the pathway through the barn. Lights were strategically placed in the gloom beyond the candles glow, casting eerie shadows in the areas they highlighted.

A black curtain or sheet or something hung from the ceiling, separating what I guessed was an open area into smaller rooms. I felt no moving air within the barn, yet the partition wavered and floated as if a breeze were present, making shadows dance.

Cobwebs hung not only from the ceiling, but were built on the ground, amongst props, from ceiling to floor, and almost anywhere else a spider could build one, giving off the aura of a deserted house. I eyed the cobwebs warily, knowing that where they were, so were spiders and I was absolutely petrified of spiders. Didn't matter if it was a real or fake, a spider was a spider to me.

I wrapped my arms tight around one of Emmett's, scooting closer to him. Emmett didn't say anything, but stepped closer to me as he pointed out the vampire that was bent over a woman lying on a table, his mouth open and his fangs visible in the dimness.

As we continued on, a cobweb fluttered and out of my peripheral vision I thought I saw a movement. But when I turned to look, there was nothing there. Ignoring it as a shadow, I turned back to the current scene. Though, I wasn't sure how to classify it. It looked almost Frankenstein, but with the insides instead. An evil looking doctor stood over his patient, who was strapped down to a medical table, digging inside. On a table in front of us were bowls and jars, each labeled with the name of an organ.

An open bowl of intestines sat in front of me and I poked my finger in, wondering what they'd used for them. I mean, none of this was real. I'd dropped Emmett's arm to lean forward and feel the intestines and turned towards where I thought he was, intending to tell him that they felt like spaghetti.

As I moved, several things happened at once. A breath of warm air whispered across my neck as a ghost floated by, moaning, "Millieeeeeee…"

It was the spider the ghost had passed in front of that froze me in spot for a split second before I started screaming. Turning around, I tried running away, hitting a brick wall covered in spiders. Backing away, I looked around me, trying to find a way out, seeing spiders no matter where I looked, each and every one heading towards me.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, but couldn't register what they were in my mind, causing me to start struggling. The ground fell away from my feet as I pounded against what I perceived as one giant ass spider, still shrieking.

"There's always one," a voice floated through my mind, but I paid it no heed. All I wanted was to get away from the spiders. I closed my eyes, trying not to see them, but my mind's eye could remember them and played them in front of me. Crying and sobbing, I wasn't even aware when whomever was carrying me hit outside. I was, however, acutely aware of the lips that covered mine, sending electrical shocks through my body.

Emmett.

Scared out of my mind, I clung to him, kissing him back. He was a safe haven in the storm raging in my mind. He was the rock in a stormy sea that I was holding onto for dear life. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist, needing to be closer. My core was already wet from kissing him, but the contact between my core and the obvious bulge in his pant drenched my panties. I moaned in pleasure, rubbing against him like a cat in heat, all thoughts of spiders forgotten.

I wanted, no - needed, friction. My body felt like it would explode if Emmett would touch it. The pleasure throbbing between my thighs demanded I do something about it.

"Fuck," Emmett muttered against my lips, crashing them back against mine afterwards. His tongue licked my bottom lip, commanding that I open my mouth and allow him entrance. I didn't hesitate or think. I simply did, feeling him sweep in. Rocking his hips against mine, pulling another moan from me, he started fucking my mouth in a way I dearly hoped he'd do to me.

The feeling of hard ground briefly registered in my mind a scant second before the weight of Emmett's body settled on top of me, my curves fitting him perfectly. The thought of being two halves of one whole floated through my mind.

I pulled away from Emmett's mouth, hissing in pleasure as he continued moving his hips against mine, intensifying the throbbing pleasure I was feeling, as he managed to hit my clit.

"Fuck…Em…ett." I panted, rocking my own hips against him.

"Don't…move…" Emmett growled, his hands settling on my hips holding them down against the ground. "Fuck!"

Emmett rolled us over, him lying against the ground and me sitting right on top of the part of him I desperately wanted in me. I let my weight settle, situating us closer together.

"Fuck…" We both groaned at the contact. I couldn't remember in my entire life getting out of my jeans and panties as fast as Emmett managed to get me out them. One minute I was fully dressed and the next my clit was rubbing against the rough denim of his jeans, purring in happiness.

I whimpered when Emmett moved me so that I was lying on my back on top of him, moaning when the position allowed him to insert his fingers inside me, setting a fast pace as he moved them in and out. His other hand settled on my clit, his thumb rubbing circles. Between that and his curling the fingers of his other hand to hit my g-spot, my muscles started clenching. Emmett's kept working my clit, but used his other hand to turn my head, allowing him to cover my mouth as stars burst behind my eyelids, capturing my scream of pleasure.

"Tell me you're on birth control," he growled, flipping me over. "I have to fucking be in you, _now_."

He shoved my top up, pulling down my bra cups and allowing the twins to pop free. I moaned as his mouth covered one nipple, encasing it in pure heat.

Arching my back towards him, encouraging the nibbling, biting, and licking he was doing, I moaned out, "Yes…I'm covered…"

"This might hurt…I can't…I can't wait any longer…to be in you," he panted, capturing my mouth as he thrust fully into me. I screamed again, mostly out of pleasure, but some out of pain as he stretched me out, filling me completely. He. Was. Huge! There was no denying that I'd be sore after this, but the feeling of him hitting every part of me inside was worth it.

He felt like heaven. Like I'd come home. As if he truly was the other half of me, making us a whole. He moved back to my nipples, taking the neglected one into his mouth, setting a fast and quick pace like he'd done with his fingers.

"Em…fuck! Close!" I moaned out, not wanting this to end, but unable to escape the pleasure moving throughout my body. Emmett let go of my nipple, pulling me down to lie flush against him, adjusting his angle of entry slightly. The moment he kissed me, re-entering me, I saw stars again.

My orgasm ripped through me, tensing up all my muscles before relaxing them and leaving me a puddle of goo on top of Emmett, unable to move as he thrust up once more, pulling my hips down tight against him and groaning. I felt him pulsing inside me as he came.

We lay there for who knew how long before I came back to my senses fully. Abruptly sitting up, I pushed my hair back away from my face, looking around, trying to figure out where the hell I was.

"We're in the cornfield," Emmett supplied. At my puzzled look, he added, "I couldn't get you to stop screaming. This was the first place that came to mind."

I nodded in understanding, standing up on wobbly legs and getting redressed. Emmett did the same, pulling me into the shelter of his arms afterwards.

"What happened? I saw Millie-"

"Millie?" I interrupted him.

"The ghost. She moans out Millie, so we call her Millie. She's actually some fucking cool special effects and a recording, but the end result is tight. She went by and you went berserk."

"I saw a spider," I informed him, snuggling against his chest. "I'm petrified of them."

"If I'd know that and that showing you one would end up with me trick or treating at your door, I'd have shown you one earlier," Emmett smirked, lifting my chin to look at him, softly kissing me.

"Trick or treating at my door?" I questioned, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"It sounded cool in my head," he defended, laughing and sounding completely carefree. I joined in, because how could I not? Whether what he said made sense or not didn't matter anymore. The laughter was infectious.

As we started back towards his friends, two things ran through my head: one, that maybe I'd settle here to see if things went anywhere with Emmett and I and two, that this had been the best Halloween I'd ever had.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**"Don't you want to be my sister?"**

**I watch the sky for this first thing every night.**

**The Wizard of OZ gave me this altered hit.**

**A dinosaur lends its name to one character.**


	14. One shot 12

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Luxury Hollows All Hallows Eve**

**Song: **_Sometime Around Midnight, _The Airborne Toxic Event:

www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=ZJi2z3tGKIg

"_**Practice makes perfect, so be careful what you practice."**_

"Head down."

"Okay, baby, can I just grab a pencil to keep my hair out of my face?"

"_Shhhh._ You ain't allowed to talk."

Wide, thick-fringed, charcoal-brown eyes blinked. _But she didn't speak._

"On your knees, spread your legs… _wider._ That's right, darlin'."

She swallowed noisily and gusted up a blast of sweet-tea-scented air towards her bangs, and I fuckin' wanted to bang her into docility… _just once. If she'd let me. _Wait_. Let me?_ Hell cunt-ass no. She _would_ let me; she was _mine. _Tonight. Hallowed Fuckin' Ween.

For once, I was gonna wean her from her rebellious spirit. No talkin', no back-talkin', no sassin' back.

_Even though… that's what I loved about her._

I hid a smirk at her sneer that tried to form into the complacent smile we'd discussed. She snorted in disgust and masked her disgruntlement with the cheroot-dipped, Virginia tobacco-colored tresses I hadn't allowed her to bun-up.

_Asshole._

She didn't friggin' actually have to say anything, and I didn't need to read her mind—which was a good thing, because I fuckin' couldn't anyoldhow. I still heard her, always would.

But we'd agreed.

_Tonight. Mine. Obsequiously, subserviently._

I clicked my tongue against my teeth and watched razor blades of goose bumps stickle up and down her at just that noise as I stood above, seemingly aloof, and she below, stunningly bowed.

_She owned me._

I closed my eyes and I opened the fly of my black leathers—_though maybe I shoulda gotten her to do that?—_and demanded, devilishly, "Suck my cock." She scrunched up her face in a very _unsubmissive_ manner, the likes of which I'd never seen when I had my dick out, when she was usually _pleading_ with me to push her, pull her, have her, _love her._

_Lover._

Fuck that fe-mo bullshit, on this All Hallows Eve, she would be my dominion.

We'd decided.

Kissing her shoulder, bypassing her leaping tits, pressing my fingers slowly, gently, poetically to her warm-wet lower lips, I professed, "You like bein' told what to do, don't you, you little slu-"

Spluttering around a mouthful-and-then-some of my cock, Bella all but shouted—_would have, if my dick hadn't been parting her pretty pouty-outie lips… and I didn't really think shoutin' was in order anyway—_"Did-_garble-_you -_gargle-_justcallmea-_release-_slut?"

I raised my hands as my cock rallied, all slick and swollen and ready and reddish-I-guessed, and defended, in between the beat of the big man down below and the deciduously decided noirishness of my eyes blackening to bits and pits and pitch and lust, "It's called 'role playin', remember?"

I sucked my hand up and down my _member_ slurpy with _her_ saliva and watched as her color heightened and her legs opened and her nipples- those pearly-colorful-puffy-nickels-knocked as she knelt low. She licked a straight and striating and strengthening line that started with lips closed, then open, then opining, then teeth bared and then slicing and duckin' under my thighs after she'd bitten all over me—scatter-nibbles that felt through every erogeny of me… _homogenous… egregious—_my balls sat low until she crawled and feasted and growled and pulled with mouth and lips and teeth and tongue until a dead-bootleg moan made out of me, and my left leg rattled like I had a prosthetic limb I couldn't control and she hummed and hustled and… _and_… and wasn't she supposed to be the compliant one here?

The missile of my cock drowned and clanged and velveteened and was a lazy-cold-thought over her face from above.

_Above._

Below, my lover hovered.

I spat and sank back and lifted her up and sanded her arms behind her ass and her wrists wound together like a braid and her head lowered and her mouth mentioned, "Whatever. I ain't no slut." The jet-blue-green-brown blow of her psychedelic wish-wash hair wavered. She mumbled and tasted her lips and smiled at my flavor there and looked first at my four—_maybe five or six-_ fistfuls of dick then to my stomach and up over my jutting chest to my shoulders four times wider than her and to my lips craven red and my lustful eyes, "If anyone's a slut, it's you, former man-whore of dead and alive both."

An arm to the splintery timber so wood broke, a dip at my knees so my boner-bright-burnished hovered like the eye of a tornado. and I lowered more and I was at her height and I was at her beg, beck and call.

"I'm gonna have to tie you up."

The expression on her face strove inward in a precise escapade of the unspoken, _"Why am I not surprised."_

I fumbled for a nano-not-instant—_she would never, should never be broken, but I just wanted to do this… Bella-bound, fuck yeah._

I curved my rampart lips and saturated a laugh into the whelk edge of her bare breast.

She winged her fingers like butterflies and moths and bees and swarming to my hair for a second, _not even_, before her breathy honey-dusk-dewdrop voice smiled, "Do it, babe."

_Too much vocalization. _"Quiet, woman."

She ingested my words and strove her breasts up and her ass back and challenged me before breaking her sight down, down, down to the plankboard floor.

One cushion from the porch couch under her legs.

_I was all fuckin' into this. _I'd even outfitted the back-twenty shed with mood lighting and shit. Because if'n I could get Bella to bend to my will like a branch of oleander for just one night, I was gonna do it right.

The hasp-cords of twine lassoed to rusty nails had been replaced with black as black as night as dark as dirty, thick, silken strands strangling to get around her cream-rose-curves and white-gold-tanned-freckled flesh.

_Fickle woman._

I looped rolls of velvety vines around my forearm and then twined them about her. A knot just there at her clit and a rainbow circle structured over her tits.

Because I'd read all up on this rope play fuckery… in about one hour. Knots and naughtiness and _taboo._

When she was pinned like a magnificent moth-bird-gazelle and every critically erotic nerve of her slating, sloughing off body was penned-not penned, _never penned, never known _—I blew up against her with the dash of my exhale-inhale and tugged so hard on the ropes her hands fought to fly up… _but they couldn't._

I sat before Bella and looked over my handiwork.

She ramped against the tightness incarcerating her.

_No matter what we'd discussed, she'd never EVER be submissive._

Every move made a little knot nestle deeper and harder to her hot clitoris. Every jostle spread her dale-glade-delta lips down low, downy soft and so-so wet to my vision.

Each grunt-moan-simper caused a huge reaction to thick-thug-tug up my cock until I was standing off to her side, pulled to erection… _by my formidable erection. _

The… _what was that human-nourishment-sugary-shit?_ Ah, yes. The Jell-o globes of her ass domed with the very light smacks I rendered with the very softest flat of my hand, each time my fingers running low and deep and down and downy and dusky and fitting right to her pussy.

"Okay?"

She acquiesced and breathed tiny-huge draughts of air, the flare of her arousal both an earthen, flowery aroma and a visual assault to my senses. All tied up, flushed and heated, nipples silk-hard dots, a small drip of excitement running down her thigh.

_A total fuckin' aphrodisiac._

"Where were we?"

A dense shudder bent Bella forward, and I brought her back against my chest, the scrape-rasp-buckle of cable against silly-putty-soft skin to my Arctic dick and deviousness, "Oh yeah," I breathed into her nautilus ear and tagged her rum nipples until she bowed out before me and still held her tongue. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

Opening her mouth, Bella argued, not timidly, "But how will I get to the party?"

Curling my forearms with all the weedy-tension inside, I made her lips part to mine, at the corners, covering slick-damp-dammed-dastardliness upon her, "You can't even cum until I tell you to."

A sigh-sip and Bella crested over my rubbing-nibblin'-nudging fingertips outside her pussy, "Awesome, babe."

Smacking her with just the tip-top of my cold cock, I grumbled, "Bella, uh… I don't think a sub would say 'awesome'."

Cunning cords denoted her body into halves and quarters and fourths and fifths, and I fisted her hair; that's why I'd kept it loose-long-lavender-strikes.

"Oh!" her neck performed artistry, and her back stippled down like muggy summer rain only to arch and trapeze, tease me with her ass and cunt and the hug-hug-hug of her splendid spell-pussy-lips-clit-tease-wet-trap-key.

"Right, Sir-baby… Eddie, _Master._"

I chuckled and lifted her to the scrappy, gouged, wooden table, a long, black-soft cloth draped over it. I pulled her ass right to the edge and grinned with her gasp, her arms trapped behind her, the rope slack enough she could brace back, bow back, and arc up in candlelight whispers.

Legs opened like a creamy, heavy, linen envelope revealing the soft petals of her cunt, and I swirled my initials against her clit, capturing her shiver-quake with my palm right above her mound.

Stepping back, I stamped to gain her attention, "Eyes here, Bella." She watched my lips part and breathe low, rocky words. She jetted up to my eyes and then down to stare at my long fingers, thick wrists open my leathers wider, showing her all my dick.

I bundled her ankles to the tabletop and watched shadow puppets of my fingers flicking-pinching her nipples, the brawn silhouette of my cock hovering and seatin' and slidin' all against her pussy and right down to her ass and right up to her clit.

She bit and bit and moaned and spit and hissed, and I smiled as she tried so fuckin' hard not to talk-demand-yell-cream-scream.

A solid four inches… not nearly in, gash and slash and take and mash.

Hot spoiled tightness took me, and sucked me and fucked me in.

_Shhhhh._

She glared at me and then rocked her head back and wanted all of me inside all of her.

I yanked the silk braid radiating from a knot around her belly button. Bringin' Bella to me, blissfully horny, annoyed, and so goddamn warm-moist-dripping over me.

I thrust all the way inside, crying out and beating the wall and the now-shaky ledge she was offered up on, "_Oh Fuckin' Hell!"_

Light rashes dotted Bella's body, and I raised my hand to her lips and added more force to my next full fuckin' entry into her.

I looked low to my dick deviling out of her, huge-wild-weight all over rained with her drip drops.

I ran my palm over my shaft, feeling the pounding ounces of cum inside and her cum outside.

She nipped my fingertips and flittered to my wrist, and I watched her do what I wanted to do to her, _bite her skin._

Then I noticed my old gold watch.

I heard its Timex tick-tock.

I looked over the door to the timepiece in the shape of South Carolina, slightly mutilated, and I yanked out of her grasping cunt and hashed, "Shit, we're gonna be late to the party."

Oh, yeah. Bella found her throaty sexy voice then, "What the hell?"

I kissed her inside out and held her too tight and tackled with my cock not to get back to ridin' her all open wide and under.

She clambered closer as I pulled away, zip-snapping-tuckin' my cock back into my black leather skins, "Punctuality over pussy? Since when?"

Half-crazed with the torment-almost-orgasm, Bella glowered and licked her lips and made me eye her pretty slit again.

"Mama said I could carve the pig!" I waggled my fingers… fuck yeah, Bubba was gonna be envious.

She mumbled and squirreled around in her captivity, "_Why you pigheaded son-of-a-"_

I cut her off, "Bella," all stern on the outside and all laughin' on the inside and _she was so gonna kick my ass in the mornin'._

"Son-of-a-bitch-Sir." She finished. Then her dawn eyes opened wide, "Wait! You're not gonna leave me all trussed up like this, are ya'?"

"Hell no, I'm gonna take you with me, all trussed up."

"_**God always answers his knee-mail"**_

We'd gotten the orange-black-white-_something_ two weeks ago. Delivered via the US Postal system, straight to the corroded-hangin' off-been-warned-by-the-Property-Owner's-Association-mailbox.

Flickin' through bills, bills, surveys—_what the hell, as if I was gonna answer the Census!—_and coupon booklets for half-off haircuts at Great Cuts and 'Kids Eat for Free' at Moe's, it'd caught my attention.

I'd ripped the envelope with its untacky-tacky waxy-whatever stamp with a South Carolina pineapple on one half and a Spanish moss covered grave marker on the other.

_Bats, cauldron, orange glow-glitter and confetti?_

The shit inside had looked scrawled from the long, lanky penmanship of Mama Brown's boy Caleb, barely friggin' legible:

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Mama Brown's BBQ**_

_**Better'n Downtowns**_

_**Fancy Dress Required**_

_**RSVP not necessary**_

Just then, the Senile Sylph, aka Alice, had scarpered to the single wide's mailbox.

Her night-howl eyes had reached mine.

She'd balked and batwinged and pissed and moaned, just as I'd wanted to do:

_Fucking party invitations? What is this? Do I look like a party-type of girl?_

I shook my head… _No._

She'd looked me over and thought, _"You goin'?"_

I'd shrugged and grabbed out my cold PBR from my back pocket and popped the tab and downed it in one and squinted at The Invitation again.

"I mean, what the fuck, right? An invite to a 'town's do'? We're VAMPIRES for chrissakes! And they want us to come revel, dance, drink, _eat_ with all the townies on _Halloween_ of all things?"

"I know." Angst-ridden Alice had made a bitter face like she'd just sucked a lemon. "I _am_ ghouls and goblins and gory and gone and dead."

I'd nodded in agreement.

"Dammit!" She'd rolled her eyes back and forth to me again, the hunted-haunted creature, "M'Esme and Carl are going. _And_ Em and Rose too.

"Well, I guess I have to go shoplifting then," she'd announced.

_True._

"And I'm bringing a guest." She'd cackle-laughed in sudden, disquieting, malformed glee.

_Oh fuck._ "Jesus, you Midgety Magpie, you can't invite _her!"_

"Can too. If I have to go to this 'shindig', _she's_ coming with me."

Bella had strolled over with slapdash sexy hair and a wide smile on lips pouty from bein' pursed and pretty over my dick not two hours before, the heat of her skin a barometer of wantonness, "What're you talkin' about?"

Alice had snorted.

I'd kept the talised invite in my hand and lifted my arm to the sky so she'd skirmish with me, get those tits and that ass and those hips right against me… _again._

A line of white waist skin, her dimpled chin, her bright eyes, her fun laugh.

She'd jumped and jumped and failed.

I snuck the card into her waistband and hauled her body to me.

She'd bent away from my feasty kiss and reached back.

She'd read the invitation and clapped.

Clapped her hand to my mouth, then my jaw and throat and sent up a rumble-deep-dirty-grumble from my chest, "We are so going."

I'd groaned and swallowed and nipped-sank to her collarbone and heaved up my unheavenly eyes.

"We are going, Eddie."

_Shit._

_Alrighty then._

"Then I choose the costumes."

Manx-Kitten tittered as she'd parasoled back to Jizz's trailer.

"Okay?" Bella bent away again, with her lips, not her hips, that met and held and matriculated against my cock's hardness.

"I'm the Dom, you're the sub."

A roasting laugh had lifted up out of Bella, and her eyes had suddenly become so nasty-nice I fisted through the mailbox and shook my head.

Sexy and sassafras, she'd told me, "You wanna tie me up, baby? Have your way? Gag me, bind me, blind me and fuck me, do you?"

_Uh yeah!_

I had been cross-eyed with the possibilities and variables of voyeuristic vilification to be had.

_Yeah._

"_**God's favorite word is 'Come'."**_

I'd untied her hands and arms. Couldn't hurt, and I most definitely loved her hands movin' all over me as she shifted closer on the bench seat (because damn right I'd removed the center console on my Sunday Best truck and replaced the bucket seats—they were fuckin' with my truck-driving-cum-foreplay).

We pulled into Mama's where the crunchy bleached shell and rabble rubble parkin' lot sped beneath my tires as I _squeezed_ into a spot; friggin' joint was alive with noise and unvigilant partygoers.

I alighted. Rounded the hood, kept my eyes on my woman, gave her my hand and helped her hop out.

I framed her face and lowered-angled so I could kiss her in a curvaceous carnal twist lap of lips, teeth, mouth… her teetering closer to me.

Then she pushed on my chest over my black t-shirt until I stepped about a millimeter back, "I'm not callin' you 'Sir' in front of everyone else…"

I bit the inside of my lip so I wouldn't glug out the dry ice laugh inside me and glared down at her instead; so mighty, so sexy-feisty, so big-small. And I glared some more until she shot out, "_Sir_."

_Damn right, baby._

Inside, the hazy-crack-whip-snap-smoke air thudded and stopped and started and ended and began like steel drums and shipper-snares and echooooo…

_Echo._

This one room-rhombus-womb-tomb was too small to mirror back all this commotion but scream-yells-cries-escapades split-spiked-filtered my ears nonetheless.

_Bam-bam-bam!_

Dread drops and stupid fuckin' human bloody scoundrels and cunts and pussies and the escalation of tar-stuck foot-thrust, hip-juts and gales of sanguine laughter like snake-biting and sword-swallowing circuses serpentined into my head and made it… _migraine… migrate._

Saxophones and fiddles and accordions and trombones. Lumbar-humming skeletons danced-walked-drank and slapped me on my back, and I had to call back the fight-urge-kill-maim call to arms.

Effervescent fluid and bubbles, and brew—_witches' brew—_beer, and one to Bella. Her ropes were tied all around her, _underneath_, and the hook-mast-headiness of her hard-hot-fraught-laugh eyes made me smile as I clinked our brown-green bottles, and we both tipped back and I tipped her back against my arm and held her to me about her waist, and I wrangled her to me with fist-finger-strokes, pullin'-tuggin' those skeins of silky-midnight-owning snap-lines.

There were a fair few too many Halloween Express vampires wanderin' about the place, chawin' on pork sucklin'. Sinking back punch of one color or another. The low ceiling dripped with black/orange/white helter-skelter decorations that danced in spectacularly frail crepe hobgoblin circlets. The lights were dimmed down to candles and wick-flicker.

Caleb manned the bar; a tall, black-grape, legume shape in eerie face paint, neck bolts and an ill-fitting tuxedo… too short in the sleeves, too tight in the collar.

_Et tu, Caleb?_

The meat packing of human bodies packed me and Bella closer together 'til I could feel both her tits, both her nipples, the wet sheen of warm perspiration drizzling between her boobs and pooling out back, in the fuckin-wanna-die-now dimples above her ass.

There was Mama Brown standin' over the only lonely A/C vent in the whole damn place, shimmy shakin' in her sausage-casing tight sequined dress that musta been a shade of red because it just looked lit-up-gray to me, the one and only colorblind vampire. A low-neck, tunic-type thing with spaghetti straps shored up over thick, black, elastic bands, because no way in _Hell_ her bosom-shelf would be contained inside cloth otherwise. On her feet were her old comfy flip flops, same damn things she wore to shovel out the swine slop. On her head was a puffy-blond-brown mane, and her lips were garish-somethin'-or-t'other. Her musc;led arms billowed as she grabbed her hips and doo-wapped across the floor to hug my Li'l Momma.

_Tina fuckin' Turner had never been turned out so well, and… shit almighty… Mama's tits mesmerized me._

They swung so low, I bet them things unleashed knocked her belly button and could swallow my big cock whole.

_Fuck._

As she slip-swayed away, Bella snapped her fingers in front of me, "Eyes off Mama's mammaries, Eddie."

Like anyone could compare to Bella, but _shee-it_, Mama's tits were pendulous-huge and kinda fuckin' hypnotizing.

Decked out in some goddamn-I-needed-to-beat-off-again outfit I'd chosen and Alice had stolen, Bella stood up to me, almost now to my nose, on silk-tied-licks of yellow leather stilettos with black varnished soles. Wrapped like a supposedly yielding, perverted wet dream in whalebone cinches and bows and ribbons, organza or some frilly shit… _Bella was in a corset and skirt. _And it was… late-August-Basque-yellow.

The vision of her tits toppin' out and her waist pulled in and her hips rounding over and her ass appling across and her legs—long, long, long-gone legs—lifting up, up, up… I was fresh churned butter-dashed with the backs of my hands whispering against the backs of her thighs too high as I tried to drown out and die all the goddamn thoughts of every other man in the diner.

They licked their lips and looked and looked and created fantasies foul, and I'd been _completely_ narrow-sighted. Color blind? Yeah, of course. But now I was friggin' myopic too.

The sultry slew sweltered and turned me and my woman into each other, and I felt her hard shorn breaths stutter so gave her my hard strengthened leg to slip over, a little bit of relief. Curled my fingers around her ass and into her nape, claiming her as mine so the dressed-up cunts would get the picture in full, unliving color.

_Why the tarnation hadn't the Masterminding Mink warned me?_

I found her quickly, sippin' a cocktail and she cunting winked at me. With her new best phantasmagorical pal at her side, listenin' to her every thought.

The littlest fucker of all was none other than Alice in Wonderland's Red Queen, all glossy terrifyin' sheen and painted, pared down lips, and a cut-off body armor of crinolines and ruffles and geometry.

_She couldn't actually be Alice… could she? No._

Lavinia was whoever she chose to be, shimmering through historical personalities from one moment to the next at her every whim: Martha Washington, Ladybird Johnson, Jane Mansfield, Anne Franke, Mother Theresa, Princess Diana, Sylvia Plath… Virginia Woolf… Assia Weevil.

Well, fuck, the final three had all topped themselves, hadn't they.

I scowled and left Bella with Mama-Tina to reach Alice-The Spade Queen of Hearts, "Alice."

"Yes, Eddie?" Her pasty, peacock-painted eyelids blinked up at me, her eyes wide-unnatural, the ruffles faceted to her throat, "Or should I call you… _Master?"_

Lookin' askance at her _guest-ghost_, I checked with our hostess to find Mama B. all ears and second-sight herself, curtsying to Lavinia Long-dead Fisher of the Old City Jail, Charleston. The Nation's first female serial killer, and the Tight-lipped Larcenist's BFF.

"You actually brought… _her?"_ I couldn't even raise my finger against the wafty-woman as she wolfishly smiled at me. I bowed my head instead.

"So? It's not like anyone else can see her." Alice admonished and shared her straw with the watery, wide-eyed woman.

"That's not the point! _I see her,"—_and I knew I sounded like… _Holy fuckin' Shit_… I sounded like a hen-peckin' momma.

Lavinia slurped from the straw and threw her capering eye glances around, settlin' down on Bella in the background and elbowing Alice.

"Yeah, she's his woman."

They shared a secret conversation that sent Lavinia up giggling and fluctuatingfrom Madame de Pompadour to Madame du Barry, Lillie Langrty and Mata Hari.

Paramours.

_Exactly._

"Exactly," Alicesaid my word.

I shook my head to the ground and felt… bound to Lavinia as the beheading Queen wended on, "Besides, she never gets out of the jail anymore," and she had the gall to pout.

I swallowed the last ounces from my tainted PBR and pounded, "That's because she's DEAD. And she's supposed to stick to her own hauntin' grounds. Right?"

A knock to my back and replenished drinks passed around and… _what the hell in damnation did we have here?_

Jizzper and the Unfriendly Ghost.

He sidled between Alice and Lavinia and threw an arm around each of them.

The Red (whatever-ish) Queen. And the Hangman's Horror.

How the hell the dude made a stripy caterpillar work for him, I had no earthly idea. He was all animal skin vest and tight trousers and horizontal tattoos. With the biggest-fuckin' ever hookah attached to his hips and curling up in crazy-filigree to his lips with huffs and puffs and willowy smoke.

_Probably because he was one half Queer Eye and shit._

Pretty fuckin' pleased with my own pop culture reference, I wanted to show Bella I wasn't so goddamn old, but she was nowhere to be seen. Itching fingerlings feathered against my brain and turned it topside over.

_Where was she?_

I checked with Aliceand then Lavinia, and they both pointed me to the back of house. I took a puff from Jazz's pipe, and then one more hit, before I parted the skinned-skin-fleshbag mortals in my way.

I even gave up my chance at the carvin' station to get to her… the mere minutes away from Bella felt like self-imploding centuries leaving exploding minefields inside my antsy-as-fuck body to get to her, touch her, be near her, make sure she was safe.

She was in the midst of Maw and Paw, eating from a bowl of nuts and sipping a brand new brew-ha ha.

M'Esme's hair was like a red-somthin' rat's nest all over head, and she wore a black-white-tight maid's uniform.

_What the?_

Paw looked skeevy as all get-out—his hair long, skank hanks of liver-blond, gaunt face, a hunchback in a torn-to-shreds jacket.

They slinked together to a new song, and the throng kept throwin'… _toilet paper?_... at them.

"Who the hell are they?" I snuck Bella to me and close-kissed from the corner of her beer-cool lips to her thrillish earlobe.

She gurgled and threw her throat open to the side and hoola-hooped her arms to the air, her hips mashing to my pelvis and the wide withhold of my cock. "Baby," she touched her index finger to my jaw and her thumb to my mouth, "you are _so_ behind the times."

"Am not." I pushed, pressed, stamped and towered and lowered and torridly ground against her open-sensual-iambic body.

"Are too."

"Not."

I bit her cheek and the tender-nothing of her hilled tit, laving my tongue under the yellow structure to rasp-tap at her nipple-nub.

Grabbing my hair, she hauled me away, "Okay then, are you familiar with this?

_I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night_

"Dunno'. But it makes me want to fuck you, Bella." I smoothed my hands to her ass and down to her slit and painted her on top of my dick, driving her to the back wall, caging her with my hands, forearms, my mouth, my look, my ropes.

She laughed-bit my mouth and eyelids and lifted up to yank my hair and called out a quiet slur-_Sir, _"Told ya. _You're old, _baby. Where you been?" She pulled my lips away from her tits where I'd just started makin' love all over her. "You were seventy-four at the time, babe… don't you recall at all?"

_All I remembered was of her, most of it right now, and when she'd said she loved me, and when she fucked me… a lot…_

I mutely negated.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Bella turned so her sassy ass sat to my cock, and made me watch the slinky-creepy-walk-dance of my foster-_sort of-_parents. "Magenta and RiffRaff."

She nougated closer and I held her tighter, and I fuckin' delighted in her joy.

_So this is what it felt like… love…_

Shit, I was goin' soft.

_Maybe just in my non-heart, definitely not in my cock._

Worse than that, or maybe better, I was just enjoyin' watching Bella have a good time. Smiling, laughin', dancing, chattin'… her freed-from-harm-and-past smile was surely as sexy as her boobs and poon. So long as other cunts weren't tryin' to catch a grope.

The music switched from the squawky old stereo to a new set-up on the shuffleboard stage. Rusty Hook—_heard that was his name_—the big, black, old man took up his banjo and set it atop his kettledrum tum, and his old-jovial face lit up as he began to strum and hum-sing in his ancient-past-times grit-voice. He played the shit out of that thing and Bella was tossin' and swaying and patting her hands all over me, the smile on her face alight with ceaseless life and wonder and passion for it all!

Bubba shuffled by, flashin' me from under his—_what the hell was that abomination, a goddamn cloak?—_a t-shirt readin' 'Paddle faster. I hear banjos.'

_Jesus._

But this frigid troving-secret sloughed up my back and tugged at my titanium spine until I twisted away, swattin' back at the apparition…_more wraiths._

I stole my look from Bella and scrutinized the almost-Sullivan's-Island stompin' ground. I was weary as hell with one-eighth of my brain-shell; there were far too many robed personages floatin' around.

Including Bubba, who had returned.

"I'm Felix, bro!"

He headlocked me and I nut-punched him.

He fell to the floor and a long piercing heel tapped his chest, "Heidi," Rose motioned over her outfit.

_Heidi?_ She didn't look one bit smock-frocked or Alpine or Swiss-Mystery to me; in fact she looked a bit fuckin' vampish… _alluring_ to all the human men not already focusedon Bella's traipsing dance and long lethal legs and spillin' out bosom.

"_Fuck, man… Heidi, of Volturi fame."_

Christ.

"Shut the fuck up! Why do y'all keep sayin' the 'V' word? And ain't this," I motioned to their rig, "in poor taste?"

"Whatever," Bubba somersaulted up from the floor, and Rose wiped down his ass and they both quipped in unison, "Lighten up."

Easier said than done, sometimes.

Specters of the past were called out to gather by Lavinia's open invitation. _Party crashin' phantasms. _

"I need to use the ladies'," Bella sucked at my Adam's apple and down my sternum, shreddin' any worried-watchin' thought from me.

"Uh," I grabbed her ass, "What?"

"I need to pee!" she shook her hair out and the scene of the silty Chesapeake tresses muffled my hearing so I read her lips instead, then leaned down, bent my knees, and kissed that sumptuous mouth, sliding left to right before pickin' at her cupid's bow.

She jiggled-giggled and half-slapped my cheeks, "Eddie, I gotta take a piss, baby. I'll be right back."

I nodded dumbly and followed closely even though she shot a look of 'Back the fuck off' at me.

_Mama's Ma'am sat where she always used to, in the rocker by the ladies' lavatory. _The empty-seemin' chair creaked. A faded dark hand shot out towards Bella, clasped her hand in a cool link, just a breeze to Bella. She placed their entwined hands to her heart where warm glow radiated like the smile on her dusk-bronze face. She nodded to Bella and let her go to swoosh through her cloud-gathered form and then looked to me as her permanence was erased, monotonin', _"Y'all keep her close, safe… from harm."_

Caleb's would-be-murderer, killed and shoved off the Wando's docks in a pinebox by vigilante Rose, illumined in and out. I feinted toward his weathery image and watched him smoke away with a final leer on his maggot-eaten lips.

James and Royce had made the most unlikely buddies in the background, sharing a fifth of rotgut, slurring to the lyrics. Alice and Lavinia took care of them, incarnatin' every vampire-human-woman they'd ever wronged at the moments of their deaths… ending with Alice allegedly goin' up in flames… _and Rose._ Her tireless cries crypted out of Lavinia's tightwire throat to 'Stop, Please stop! _Mommy, Daddy… please… I can't, how can they keep, why would he? Hurt, it hurts so much, I want to die._" Then she stood ten feet tall, Lavinia-made-mortal-immortal Rose in her wedding dress, waving her hand before wielding it to Royce again, splicing the ghost's body like a gutted-flailing fish until they trip-hazed away so fast a comet-trail of imbued glow followed them.

Too many wannabe vampires attempted to spook about and I laughed at them-they weren't near good lookin' enough—then I made certain to scare them; just a small hiss-growl-rumble from deep in my tumble chest had their fake-fangs clattering to the scratched, beaten up floor.

_Assholes. As if they knew._

And g'damned werewolves aplenty! There were malformed mastiffs and surly-like Saint Bernards all tryin' to pass off as the NOLA Newfoundlands/Louisiana Loup-garou. There were jackals, too. Or maybe that was just Ja-cub. Sure smelled nose-curdlingly like him.

_They're here, Eddie._

"Shut it, Lavinia," I gave her the finger, and she held her breath and bled away all globe-ball on a dimmer switch like.

_They're here…_

Fuck that. _I was here_, Bella was here, and she finally exited the restroom to find me swoopin' all over her.

"I need you now," I pressed right against her.

"_Mmmm, _can I use my hands?" She reparteed easily. Parting my lips with her tongue and touching all the pulse-points I no longer had, but still felt.

I swept her off her feet, and she giggled as I moved massively towards the back door.

"Yes." _Whatever you want; yes and now._

"Can I yell?"

I jugged her boobs out of the structured sunshine and lapped her nipples and she… _yelled_, "Mmm hmmm," I murmured into her deep cleavage.

She ground over my recessed cock and grabbed-groped-gladdened, "_Can I cum when I want to?"_

I was put off for just an n-second by a be-cloaked warrior headin' into the purple/black/orange block party… _Huh, that didn't look like Bubba…_

But I wanted my woman, and I _needed her now._ My cock had just about tried to work through the copper zipper of my leathers all night long. _Subservient?_ Hell. Neither Bella nor my Pavlov cock knew the meaning of that shit.

I lamented, for another heartily bothered quarter minute, about the best laid plans… and… _Fuck that!... I just wanted to get laid._

Thoughts of _Grim Reaper and Skeletor and American Werewolf and Voodoo and Witches and Vampires all met and bounced off my back._

The frame of the cheap screen door slapped, and I smacked her across the yard to one of Mama's cookhouses, "Oh, _yeah,_ you're gonna cum, love. Whenever you want. And a whole lotta times too."

Because, who was I kiddin'? She was no submissive. I simply needed to be inside of her… she wouldn't bend or break or beg… _too much. _

We both looked at the whirligig green tractor and the chains and the irons and the tires and the shiftstick and I thought about the box of toys I had in the back of my Sunday Best Ford HD just waitin' to be used on her, but that shit didn't matter right now.

She raised an eyebrow.

I raised her leg.

I lowered my pants to my thighs.

I ripped through the naught knots between us and circulated to the un-hurt welts with my fingertips and mouth. Makin' it all better… and hotter, wetter, readier, _healing_.

"You were gonna tie me up to the tractor," Bella saluted my cock with her ten fingers, takin' me from sticky tightness to tickling, tufting, toughness—so goddamn hard and droppin' cum-venom and curving up into the shelf of her palm that if I didn't get my dick inside her, she'd have a creamy-cold rainbow of jizz plastered from her neck to her tits to her stomach to her pussy.

_Fuckin' mindreader._

"Yeah, I was," I huskily made out over her nipples, shearing her from the basque down to her waist so the two halves hung open like a melon, showcasin' her… _melons._

_Dewdrop, slip slop._

I slapped her skirt up to her waist and wasted no more time.

Her frail clothing catapulted left and right and smacked a fat hog in the face.

"Maybe next time…" Bella spiraled over my jaw and seesawed to my lips, kissin' each corner and then driving hard into my mouth as I braced and bounced once and spread my wealthy dick inside of her gorgeous delta.

_Fuck. Me. _

"Fuck me," she shushed.

_Yes._

The clatter-slack-board house bounced from its foundation as I drove into Bella; her throat back, her lips smilin', her notes laughing!

I crested, claimed, and she ground, circled and owned…_fucking owned me._

Dime-flaked tears flecked off her cheeks, but she was grinning-smiling-gritting her teeth so I sucked her tit and touched her clit so softly and widened my legs and a… _rusty nail_ pinged out of the shed and ricocheted from the tractor.

I lunged up and held once… I thrust and spilled up inside Bella as she bellowed to the blind night so the blond stars were nothin' to her orgasm, and she Big-Banged and tangled up my hair and screamed, "_Ahhh, FUCK! Eddie! I love you!"_

Stamps of breath like bullish licks and five more thick hard shoves, and I filled her and fell over her and we sank to the ground. _I didn't have words… that Bella still did meant I'd have to try harder next time._

Through the stickle back forest and the nickel back moon and the rub-rum-soak-stroke of me and Bella stuck together with my cock still beasting inside her, I heard them comin'; Alice, Jazz, _Lavinia, _Bubba, Rose, Maw and Paw… I squinted through the cold-hoar-whore-melamine October night towards their bizarre masquerade-march.

_Couldn't they see I was workin' here? Or at least, workin' Bella over?_

I held my cock against my thigh, cum-venom-dribbles sliding down my leg and still connecting me to Bella.

Hallowed Alice met me first, blinding me with a vision of a gore-dead-body out on the soft shoulder of Coleman Boulevard.

_Bled out._

"_They were here," _she silenced, just as Lavinia had warned me.

The Volturi.

_Cocksuckin' cockblockers. _I covered Bella with my body, turned to them and intoned, "Well, ain't this predictable…"

_~Fin~_

Cheers~

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**Writes just about anything imaginable (including Slash), concentrates in AU, but is best known for Southern fanfiction.**

**Enjoys a COLD PBR ;).**

**Swears like a goddamn two-bit whore on Crack Street. **

**Has been told she uses too many adjectives, and has a penchant for making up words. **

**Doesn't live in a double wide, contrary to popular belief.**


	15. One shot 13

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**The Vampire's Ball**

"Come on, Bella. Let's just check it out. If it's a total flunk, we'll just bail. No harm done, right?"

I huffed in irritation as my ditzy friend, Jessica, stared at me in with what I'm sure she thought were puppy dog eyes, but honestly, she just looked corny with those big buggy eyes of hers.

She did this to me every Halloween. She'd stomp and pout and beg to go to some cheesy Halloween party or dance, and every single time, I'd wake up the next morning, kicking myself in the ass for letting her con me into going.

We had been friends now for almost four years, thus, this would be our fourth Halloween spent together, but our first where we'd both be of age to go to a bar, instead of a boring ass house party.

It was one week until All Hallows Eve, and Jessica had already tried every angle to get me to go to one of the local bars that were doing something 'special' for it. I had countered each option with a damn good reason not to go. But this time, she had done her research well. She had found a new club just outside of town in a small, back-alley part of Port Angeles. Her plan was to book a motel, and we would just stay in town for the night.

She held out the laptop to me with a hopeful smile. I groaned and grabbed it out of her hands roughly before tossing myself onto my unmade bed.

I skimmed over the web page and had to hand it to her; Jessica had done her homework, indeed. In fact, she had found something she knew I wouldn't be able to resist. A website advertising a 'Vampire's Ball' and a bar I had always desperately yearned to go to, 'Fang Bangers'. It was apparently rather slummy, and from the outside I could see just that. It was a rundown building in a slim, shadowed, side-alley that had just a small, flashing neon light above the narrow doorway. Half the lights on it were out, and the other half were flickering as if they, too, were about to burn out.

And if the outside of the building wasn't any indication as to what the inside was like, well, then the name alone was a damn good indication as to what kind of crowd it attracted. But none of that deterred me. From a very young age, I had developed a love for all things mystical and dark, vampires especially. I wasn't Goth, per se, but I sure had a small Goth wannabe living inside of me. I wore regular everyday clothing, but painted my fingers and toenails black with small interlocked white webs on them. I didn't wear any makeup at all, but had bought porcelain fangs that I glued in and wore on special occasions. I had thrown caution to the wind and used some of my monthly food money and bought contacts that made my eyes appear a shimmery golden color and wore them on a daily basis. Luckily, the university I went to had no creepy eyes clause, or I'd surely be booted by now. And I worked from home, freelance writing, so that didn't pose an issue with my appearance, either. If anything, I hoped one day my appearance would help sell my work.

I wrote short stories about vampires living the high life, drinking blood from crystalline glasses and having group sex whenever they pleased. I wrote a full length novella about a twisted love affair between a human and a lonely vampire. I'd even written a full length novel about pixies and angels. Dark angels, of course, not the sappy, lovey-dovey type. I couldn't write that, it just wasn't in me.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Jessica out of the corner of my eye grin from ear to ear. She knew she had me, and damn it, I wish she didn't, but she did.

"Fine, we'll go. But under one condition."

"Anything. You name it, and it's done." I smiled, that was way too easy.

"I get to pick my costume."

Jessica's smile faltered, and I worried that she had already bought some God-awful matching outfits or some shit.

"Well, you see. If you read the article more carefully, it clearly states vampires only, at this ball."

Why was she looking nervous then?

"Even better. Now you can't grumble over my costume choice," I replied with a wicked picture already forming in my mind of what I would wear.

I had just bought a blood red corset and some kick ass doc martens, and they had been sitting in the back of my closet since then because I had absolutely no where to wear them to without looking like some freak out of an emo-mag.

"So, you'll still go?" Jessica asked, looking at me cautiously.

What the fuck was her deal? After four years, you'd think she'd have caught on to my unhealthy obsession with vampires and just know this type of thing was perfect for me.

_What a numpty!_

I had thankfully convinced Jessica that we should get ready at our own places, using the excuse that I had just way too much stuff to haul around and my bathroom was too small for the three of us. Then, I would pick her and her blond-bimbo friend, Lauren, up at nine at her place, and we could head out to Port Angeles from there. Perfect, right? No, of course not. The second I pulled up to her empty drive, I knew something was up, and I most likely would not like it.

Jess popped her head out the door and hollered for me to come for a minute. See! I fucking knew it!

Grudgingly, I got out of my car and walked slowly up the drive. God knows what those two half-wits had in store for me, and fuck, I didn't really want to know, either.

I walked in the door, and... nothing. I let out a mouthful of air, relieved, but just a moment too soon, apparently, because just then Lauren swayed into the hall and sneered at me. "Oh, look who it is, Vampgirl."

Bet she busted quite a few brain cells coming up with that one.

"Lauren," I replied curtly, choosing to ignore her blatant stab at me, before wedging my way past her fluffy, black, tutu. I rolled my eyes as I passed her. It was just too typical, even at Halloween when one could dress up as pretty much anything they desired, she still dressed just like she normally did, like a sleazy skank.

"Good, you came in. I am just finishing up. There are shooters on the counter. Go have one."

"Umm, Jess, I am driving, ya know."

"Oh! Duh, silly me. Okay, well go outside, have your smoke, and by the time you're done with it, I should be all ready to go. Oh, how do you like my costume?"

I finally took a moment to pay attention to what she was wearing. If I was a dominatrix sort of vampire, and Lauren was a sleazy one, Jess was definitely the innocent, tempting one. She was wearing a tight red, leather dress that hung all the way down to the floor, but had a slit up the right side of her leg that went straight up to her thigh. A sliver of black lace was showing at the top of her thigh. She had her hair curled and bouncing freely all over the place. No make-up covered her face yet, so I assumed that was what she had to finish up with. Jess never left the house without makeup, ever.

"Totally hot, darling," I purred in a deep sultry voice, "Now get your fucking face on, and let's get this show on the road."

Jess didn't lie. As soon as I butted out my Marlboro, she stepped onto the front porch, looking absolutely stunning. If she wasn't so fucking stunted in the common sense department, she'd be a total catch. As it stood though, with her childish behaviour and lack of smarts, she'd have to one day settle for a man that wasn't looking for any sort of substance in his life-mate.

"Alright, Bella, we're ready. Let's go find us some hot vamps and get our asses laid."

I chuckled, knowing she was totally not just hyping about that shit. That was exactly how she anticipated the night to turn out. It always was, and it probably always would be. At twenty-one, what else would a girl want, right?

Well, at least a girl like her. Heck, most of the girls I went to school with were like that, if I were being honest with myself, except me, of course. I had only ever slept with one guy. He took me to prom, and I barely knew him, but he was hot and had amazing fingers, so I let him pop my cherry in behind the school with his insanely long fingers. It was but a bit of a pinch, no blood, just a slight wince. Then he took me from behind over his shiny, red Mustang and slapped me on the ass as he pulled the condom off and threw it on the ground.

We didn't kiss even once, but I was okay with that. Kissing was for someone you wanted something from, something more than just a fuck, and that was all Riley was to me, a means to an end. I hadn't so much as dated since then, but I sure made good use of my toys. Yeah, I was a bit of a voyeur, so to speak. I spent many hours hunting through the sex toy shops in Port Angeles and, well, anywhere I ever went. You know how some people collected postcards or stamps or pins, well, I collected sex toys. I had quite the pleasure chest at the end of my bed, clad with a padlock and everything.

I got bored with just pleasing myself after awhile however- and moved on to more risqué and fulfilling adventures. I got myself off under the bleachers at a high school football game - at my old high school that I didn't even attend anymore. It was such a fucking turn on - trying to keep quiet and knowing at any moment someone could come down there, looking for a safe place to have a quick make-out session. No one did, but fuck, what a rush!

I jerked off some guy at the movie theatre once, and he wasn't even my date. He was there with someone else, for a massacre movie marathon, dressed as Casper the fucking ghost, with nothing but a sheet on, but he had electric eyes through those tiny, jaggedly cut holes, I was horny and he just happened to walk past my seat at the back of the theatre at the most opportune time. I grabbed him by the hand , and yeah, he was a little shocked, but as soon as he figured out what I was doing, he was all for it. I do hope that poor girl didn't stay with him, or, damn, she'd be in for a nasty world of hurt with that one.

"Are we there, yet?" Fuck! Lauren had the most annoying voice ever. High and screechy; she sounded like a young boy going through puberty, you know, when their voices started changing and they'd get that high cracking voice. _Yeah, that was totally Lauren._

"According to the GPS, we will be there in less than twelve minutes. Think you can keep that trap of your shut for that long?"

Lauren's over-painted lips parted, and her eyes widened. My brusque rudeness with her really shouldn't come as a shock to her anymore. I had honestly been like this ever since I first met her. Her bubble-blowing, gum-smacking noises had instantly driven me nuts, and I had actually grabbed the large bubble and pulled the massive fucking wad from her mouth and chucked it out the window.

Needless to say, we had barely tolerated each other since then.

I reached for a smoke and flicked my Bic. I hoped the deep soothing breaths that filled my lungs with sweet relief would take my mind off the annoying bitch playing the part of a seriously annoying backseat driver to a tee, and calm me somewhat. God knows I wasn't the best at restraining myself when provoked, and yeah, it really didn't take much to provoke me.

"Eww, you can't smoke those cancer sticks with me in here. Are you trying to kill me?"

_For the love of all that is holy, please give me the strength to not turn around and choke the life out of her._

"Roll your window down and suck in all the fresh air you want if you need it, you whiny twit. This is my car, my rules, my smokes, so go fuck yourself. Besides, do you honestly think my smoking Marlboros is any worse than that shit I saw you shooting into your inner thigh?"

Score one for me, bitch. That shit shut her up. It wasn't like it was a super secret or some shit. The girl had track marks up and down her inner thigh, and with the skanky clothes she wore, they weren't terribly hard to see. I had just so happened to open the bathroom door, that she had left unlocked, just in time to see her shoot her marred leg up with God knows what, so there was no bullshit tales she could tell me that could deflect the obvious truth.

Lauren huffed and leaned back in her seat, finally. I could still hear her grumbling about being sick and tired of putting up with my bullshit when we finally pulled into a dark alley, and there, right in front of me, like twenty feet away, was the bar. My chest constricted and butterflies began clawing around in my stomach, making me feel like I might vomit those buggers up at any moment. This was my last shot at finding what I had spent the last umpteen years searching for, the last link within a few days driving range of finding what my heart desired, a real live vampire.

I pulled my car into an angled spot to the left of the doorway and flicked my now finished smoke out the window.

Jessica squealed a cheerleader-worthy squeal and threw her door open; Lauren, of course, slammed her seat forward and clambered out of the backseat with her outfit still bunched around her waist. If I didn't know her, I might wonder if she was already totally wasted to be flashing her cooter around like that, but I knew she wasn't, it was just the kind of girl she was.

I snorted at the sight and got out of the car, making sure to lock it. I may not be smart enough to stay away from a neighbourhood like this, but I sure as shit didn't want anyone stealing my baby because of something as foolish as leaving the doors ready and waiting for them to jump in and go.

Jess and Lauren were almost at the entrance already, but still I stopped to take a moment and inhale a deep breath. I closed my eyes and silently prayed to whatever twisted version of God that would actually hear a fucked up human like me. I couldn't handle anymore disappointments in my life. All I wanted was just one vampire, nice or not, male or female, just one, to prove to me I wasn't crazy and that there were indeed real creatures of the night.

I caught up with Jess and Lauren and noticed them talking to a monster of a man. He was huge, truly massive. He didn't look like he had a mean bone in his body, but his size alone was enough to put people off, I'm sure.

"Really, this is where we want to be." I heard Jess saying. I could tell she was getting annoyed and wondered what the issue was. "Right, B. This is exactly where we want to be, isn't it?" Jess continued, looking to me to confirm this, apparently.

"Umm, yes. This is Fang Bangers, right?"

"It sure is, young lady, but I'm just not sure this is where you were meant to be." The guy looked at me as if I was missing something. I wasn't. He was obviously just trying to give us a hard time, and I was already sick of this game.

"No, I'm one hundred percent positive this is where we want to be. Do you need to see some ID? Is there a cover charge?" I snapped, pulling out my wallet.

The guy smiled and held out one bear-like hand, "No, it's cool. Tonight's on me, ladies. My name is Emmett."

I shook his hand and felt a chill run down my spine. That guy was seriously fucking cold to the touch. Apparently, he spent way too much time manning the door and not enough inside getting warmed up.

"Bella, and this is Jess and her friend Lauren." I quickly withdrew my hand and smiled at him.

"Alright, ladies. Enjoy yourselves. When you reach the bar, be sure to tell the bartender Emmett sent you in."

We walked past him into the barely lit hall. The door slamming shut behind us made Jessica jump like a scared pussy cat. I snickered, and she scowled at me before grabbing onto Lauren's hand and sauntering off into the crowded room ahead of us.

I wasn't concerned about being alone, if anything, it would allow me to enjoy myself all the more, to mingle, to search out what I was here to find.

Hundreds of bodies swayed in front of me as thundering music belted through the place. Marilyn Manson's dark, gravelly voice pulsated around me as I made my way to the bar, soothing me and calming my taut nerves.

"What can I get ya, doll?" A very attractive blond guy asked.

"A rum and coke, please." He nodded. I wasn't into fancy, girly drinks. I liked to feel the burn with each sip.

The bartender returned with a pained expression on his face, "Mind telling me who sent you here?" he asked as he slid my drink towards me.

"Emmett?" I replied in more of a question than an answer.

He nodded again. "It's on the house. That Emmett is one lucky bastard."

Confused, I looked down at my glass and opened my mouth to ask him what he meant about Emmett being lucky, but he was already gone.

I leaned forward and peered down the empty bar. Where the hell did he go so fucking fast?

I shook my head and took a long swallow of my drink while scanning the bobbing heads and swaying bodies.

I crunched my brows together as my eyes passed over person after person.

A tall blond girl, with ruby red lips, and positively flawless skin; she was gorgeous.

A short brunette, with a cherub-like face, wearing pristine clothing… she was stunning in a child-like way.

Gorgeous guy…gorgeous girl…guy…girl…guy…girl….everyone here was absolutely stunning in model-like proportions. What was this place, a hangout for some rich ass plastic surgeon's patients?

Maybe it was some grungy ass party for playboy and playgirl models.

Just then I saw the most perfect face. Sharp and angular, pale and chiselled, topped with insanely wild sex hair. I couldn't make out the color of his eyes or his hair, or any of the smaller details, because it was too damn dark in here, but I did notice him looking directly at me with a look that didn't appear pleasant, if anything, he looked downright pissed off to see me.

My shoulders hunched in, and my stomach dropped. I didn't fit in here, dressed up or not. I just couldn't compare to these perfect people, and the hottest man I had ever laid eyes on obviously felt the same way. Tears of insecurity prickled at my brims, and I shot forward like a bullet, desperate to find Jess and Lauren and get the hell out of here.

I tried to manoeuvre my way through the sea of bodies, but it was like no one paid any attention to me; and when I nudged someone to ask them to excuse me, the ridiculously tall, dark skinned woman leered down at me and licked her lips, then without a single word, turned away from me.

Person after perfect person, bump after shove, and I finally made it to the other side of the dance floor, but still hadn't even caught a slight glimpse of Jess or Lauren.

I momentarily worried that they had fucking bailed on me, and just as I was about to pull out my cell phone and call and give them a good lashing for being total fucking tools, a high pitched shriek shot through the room.

I froze, hand mid-air and shivered as the small hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Let me go, you fucking freaks." That was Lauren's voice. What the fuck was going on?

I slowly edged towards her voice and heard the strange wail again. I recognized it this time, it was Jessica, and she sounded as if she were in immense pain.

I shot forward, not caring what people thought or said as I pushed past them, and stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the stage.

My jaw dropped, and a scream caught in my throat. I watched the scene before in me in utter horror and sick fascination. My head was battling with my soul to do something….anything, but I couldn't make my feet move forward. It was like they were made of sand, too heavy to move. Blood pulsed through my body and made its way to my thrumming ears, and I could hear nothing around me, see nothing except the eight naked, crying girls chained up on the stage.

My first instinct was to turn the fuck around and get the hell out of here, but the sick, twisted emo inside of me just wouldn't allow that, even though I knew I was bound to end up alongside them if anyone caught sight of me. I got it all now. These people weren't perfect models or plastic surgery patients, they must be members of some sick ass cult into black magic or sacrifices or some shit, and I was an outsider, just like those girls on stage. I could tell by the way they looked, normal…just like me. Nothing otherworldly about them at all. They were all pretty, of course, but nothing special.

"Bring the other one." Cold, strong hands clamped around my wrists, and before I could utter a sound, I was on the stage, my clothes being torn from my body.

My breathing hitched, and I tried to cover myself, but my arms were yanked over my head forcefully and clamped together with a metal cuff. I whimpered and cried out as a sharp pain shot through my right arm, and then I was hanging there, and as fucked up as it sounds, I couldn't help but picture a slaughter house in that moment, dozens of carcases hanging from the ceiling waiting to be chopped up and eaten. I heaved at that thought and had to bite back the bile that rose in my throat. My eyes stung, and my head swam with a million different scenarios. The unknown worried me the most. I had absolutely no clue what was going to happen to me, to us, and it scared the fucking hell out of me.

"Please, just tell me what you want…"My voice sounded pathetic and wimpy even to my own ears, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I needed to know my fate before it came for me.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters, to yet another All Hallows Eve Vampire's Ball. Before you, you have tonight's offerings. I now ask anyone who has brought their own feast to step aside. You may stay here with your fellow members, or you may take to one of the hide-a-rooms in the back, but please hurry as the hour of evil approaches, and we must make haste before the demon inside of us takes control."

I watched in horror as the strange people on the dance floor began dispersing, dragging along dazed looking patrons. Some of the horrific people looked crazed, others look excited; but some, a group of five lone figures to the right of me in particular, looked almost upset. It was then that I noticed the weird symbol on their hands. It looked like some sort of zodiac sign, but it was one I had ever seen before; it was glowing around the edges, and I swear I am not crazy, but on the one guy's hand, the sign actually started moving.

I hadn't even noticed that there were now only eight of them left in the room, but what the old man standing on the stage said next sure caught my attention.

"There are nine offerings here, and you may each have one. Do any of you have a preference?"

Not one of them said a word, and my body betrayed me by sagging in relief. Tears dripped down my cheeks, and my chest clenched painfully as crippling pain jolted from my shoulder throughout my body. I screamed, I didn't mean to, but, hell, it fucking hurt.

"My, my, you are a feisty one, aren't you." The creepy, old man slowly approached me. His eyes never leaving mine as he inhaled the air around me deeply, his chest rising and falling as a sneer formed on his tight, thin lips. One long, wrinkly finger came towards me, and he ran it from ear to ear, along my neck. He licked his lips and slowly lowered his parted mouth just as the coppery smell of blood invaded my senses. I tried to hold my breath as my head began to swim. Nausea building in my stomach and creeping up my throat, but then I felt his freezing cold tongue on my neck, and it was too much, my stomach muscles spasmed, and I retched all over the man. My vision began to blur, and I started stuttering and babbling in between heaves about killing me quickly and this not being the end. I couldn't take the anxiety of this, but didn't have the strength to scream like the other girls had. The sound of Jessica's shrill screech of terror would stay with me until my very last breath, but it had done her no good, if anything, it had likely pleased her killer. I refused to give them that. "You do smell delectable. Maybe I will keep you for myself…"

"Wait!" All I could see now was shadowed blotches, but that voice… It was so soft, yet demanding. Deep and gravelly, and smooth like liquid sex. Even in my cataleptic state, hearing that voice made tingles rush down my spine.

"I want that one." Wait...what? I felt a new wave of tears prickle and pour from my eyes. I heard mumbled arguing, angry words, soft cooing and then there was nothing but hot searing pain.

"I tried at the door, Edward."

"Well, obviously not hard enough, Emmett. How could you let those three in the door?"

"I told you. I very plainly asked them if they were supposed to be there. They, especially her, made it clear they were right where they were supposed to be. What the hell was I supposed to do? You know as well as I do what happens if you fuck with the Volturi and the feast."

It hurt to listen. I wasn't sure who was talking to whom, but I was positive one of the voices belonged to that voice, the one that had been floating around in my head, talking to me while I slept.

"She's waking up. You had better figure something out, Edward. It's almost midnight, and you know as well as I do, once the clock hits midnight, you will kill her."

Kill her... those two words brought back an assemblage of blurry images, maybe memories. No, they couldn't be memories. Jess hanging limp from chains...Lauren screaming out to me as someone or something latched on to her neck while cradling her naked body...tears and screams and pain and beautiful faces swam in my head. I could hear it all, all the whimpers and desperate pleas. And the images, they were all there, too, plaguing me, haunting me. People, innocent people, hanging like sacrifices, and the voice, _that_ fucking voice that made me want to feel safe, even though every cell in me told me to lash out, scream like the rest had and...

"What if I drink from her now? Not too much, but enough. Maybe that will be sufficient to contain me?"

"I don't know, Edward...no one has ever tried not to finish..."

I heard a door slam shut, and the sound of what I assumed were a woman's heels clicking on the floor.

"It'll work, if you're careful, but once you're done, you need to keep your mind occupied until the clock strikes one."

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"I'm never one hundred percent sure. You know that, Edward. But based on everything up until now, it should work. It's going to be hard, Edward. But if you want the girl like you say you do and like I see, then you will find a way."

"Thanks, Alice."

"I think that might work. I love you, brother. And I pray you can do this, but I won't lie, this will be the hardest thing you have ever done." I cracked an eye open slightly and saw a small girl embracing a man. I couldn't see the man's face; he had it buried in her neck, but his hair was a shocking tawny color, it looked tangled and messy, like he hadn't brushed it in days.

"I know you're awake, Bella. Try not to be afraid." I jerked back at the sound of my name coming from the girl's lips and had to bite back a howl as pain surged through me. I clenched my eyes shut and willed my breathing to slow, deep breaths; that had always worked before, and when I had sorted through the pain and thought it was manageable, I opened my eyes and let out a soft gasp.

The guy, he was looking right at me, and his eyes, I almost got lost just looking into them. They were butterscotch like mine, but I wasn't so sure he was wearing contacts; they looked like they were his own; the color fit him perfectly, and his skin was so pale that if he hadn't been moving towards me, I would have thought him a corpse. But none of that mattered, because he was the most exquisite thing I had ever laid eyes on. My breath hitched, my pain momentarily forgotten, as he lowered himself to the floor beside me. He lay on his side, too, facing me, a small smile on his lips. I tried to smile back at him, lost in a daze of beauty and desire, but it hurt, and I don't think I managed it quite right. He frowned slightly and brought his hand up to my chin. He raised it so I was looking at him and gently kissed the tip of my nose with icy cold lips.

"I don't know why you came here, or if someone sent you, but I have to try to let you live, and...I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can come up with."

A million things ran through my mind, and I wanted to ask him each and every one of them, but something told me now was not the time, and that maybe, just maybe, he had answers I didn't want to hear, so I mentally put on my big girl panties and nodded my head to let him know I understood.

I watched as he leaned back and peered down at his wrist. "It's almost time; it's best we start now. When the hour of the feast begins, I may lose myself a bit, but I will try with everything in me to keep you, dear Bella. This should not have been your fate."

Before I could even begin to try to comprehend what he was trying to get across, he bit his wrist and placed it on my mouth. "Drink. It will take some of the pain away. I don't think anything is broken, but I'm pretty sure your shoulder is dislocated, and my blood will work as a pain reliever of sorts.

I spat and gagged against his wrist as the frigid liquid slid down my throat, but still he held it there, and I had no choice but to swallow, and I'm glad I did, because almost instantly the pain in my arm began to subside, until it was nothing but a dull ache.

He rolled me onto my back and leaned over me, and I smiled up at him as I basked in his beauty and wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. I knew common sense would be to be scared, petrified even, of this beautiful, evil man, but I couldn't. There was just something about him that felt all too right, and I found the more I stared into his eyes, took in each and every one of his features, the more I wanted to just ravage him. So, I threw caution and logic and all my questions to the wind and pulled him with one arm down to me.

Our lips moulded and pressed, soft gasps and whimpered sighs, and then parted, tongues touching and twining and, holy fuck, he tasted delicious. I couldn't get enough. I moaned into his mouth, and he let out a small growl. It was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever heard and wetness pooled in my panties because of it.

Edward pulled back slightly and looked down at me, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled a ragged, deep breath.

His cool fingers teased at the edges of my bunched up skirt as his eyes sought out mine, "Will you...I mean...I'm going..."

I laughed softly at his obvious nervousness, "I want you, Edward. Make love to me," I interrupted in barely a whisper, and then his hands were no longer tentative, they were fast and his kisses grew hungry and aggressive. I was lost in his smell, in the feeling of his fingers ghosting along my bare skin, and before I knew it I was naked, my clothing lying in scraps beside us, his as well. I gasped, wondering how the hell he had managed to do that so quickly, and I meant to ask him, but within seconds he was pressing against my entrance, all cold and hard, and I needed him inside of me.

He lifted his head almost reverently and looked up at the ceiling. "I can do this," fell from his lips before they latched on to my neck, and he plunged deeply inside of me.

My mind went blank, all I could feel was Edward. All I could think of was him, smell was him, he was all I knew, and at that very moment he was moving inside of me and it felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Cold and hard, soft and rough, and like he fit with me... in me, just right. I could feel my body stretching to accommodate him, but he slid in and out as if my body were made for him, and the friction and feelings were just too much. He bit down on my neck, and I cried out his name as intense pleasure billowed through me, leaving me limp and disoriented, and still Edward sucked and thrust and groaned and growled, and the pleasure just continued to build. Something in me felt like it was on fire, building, growing, my insides were about to explode; I was sure of it, and then my mind began to drift, the insane bliss still floating around in my veins like wildfire, but I felt like I was beginning to fade.

I struggled with the heaviness in my head; I desperately did not want to give in to it, but when yet another violent wave of ecstasy consumed me, I was too weak, too lost in the sensations, that I gave myself over to the delirium and just floated away.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I am a huge Bella/Kristen hater.**

**The glass is not half empty or half full, it is over-fucking-flowing****.**

**I live in Canada.**

**I have been called the biggest FF tease to ever creep the interwebs. **

**I am a huge cliffie H00r.**

**I have written multiple fics, in various genres, but ultimately I love writing dark, twisted fics.**


	16. One shot 14

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Connection**

So many things had happened over the last five years. We no longer lived in Forks. Instead, our home was in northern Vermont. Jacob had moved with us two years ago when it could not be delayed any longer; people were really starting to wonder about the Cullens not aging.

It was an emotional day that we all knew was coming. Charlie hadn't taken the news well. That night, Bella had sobbed in my arms for hours. Just the idea of the separation hurt her, and I wished that there had been some way I could have spared her from it. Unfortunately, I had known there wasn't. She'd chosen to become what I was. Saying goodbye to those around us was just part of our lives.

Our daughter was now fully-grown and finally beginning to feel that romantic pull towards Jacob. It really wasn't something I liked to think about, but if she had to be with someone, at least I knew that he would take care of her. I couldn't fault him for his devotion to Renesmee; there is nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Tonight, the two young lovebirds had been invited to a Halloween party, leaving Bella and I alone in the small house that we shared. When we'd moved, our family had wanted us to live with them, but we weren't ready. I cherished my time alone with Bella, and she with me, too much to share it just yet.

Bella and Renesmee had spent the day decorating the house with cobwebs with plastic spiders, there was also a skeleton sitting in the corner of our living room. It was a sight. And truly, my wife could care less for decorating; however, our daughter seemed to have picked up that particular trait from her aunt Alice. Bella would do anything to make Nessie happy.

My head turned toward the doorway to greet my wife. Smiling, I rose from my chair and went to her. "Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked, taking her hands in mine.

"No," she pouted. Every time she did that I wanted to kiss her. "But, Alice says she knows this little shop in Michigan that might have it. She's going to check tomorrow."

I pulled her into my arms and took a deep breath, letting her scent fill me; I could never get enough. "If it's out there, Alice will find it."

The four of us, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, and myself, had been taking a walk last week through a nearby park when we'd come upon a local fisherman. He was using a unique fishing pole, and my wife had immediately thought of her father. "I know," she whispered, snuggling closer. I felt her lips graze my skin. The wonderful feeling caused me to pull her closer. "It's just the perfect gift for Charlie."

"He would love anything you got him," I murmured as I placed a whisper of a kiss on her temple.

She hummed in response, and I tilted her head up and ran my nose down the side of her face until my lips were hovering just above hers. This was why we were still living apart from our family. We were almost constantly touching in some way. And even though we tried to tone it down when we were around everyone else, the desire was still there.

I knew that if we didn't get out of here now we never would. "Did you still want to take that walk we've been talking about?"

Bella didn't answer right away; she seemed to be caught up in the energy that was pulsing between us. "Hm, yes?" It came out as a question.

I chuckled. "You don't sound so sure, love."

Slowly she opened her eyes. Due to the lust she was experiencing, they were darker than they should be given her recent feeding. I'd gotten much better at reading her face over the last five years, even though she rarely opened her thoughts to me.

Bella reluctantly stepped back, lacing her fingers again with mine. "Yes."

I couldn't resist leaning in and placing another soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Alright."

We headed into the woods surrounding our home. It was dark and quiet on this Halloween, not that it was much different on any other night. We owned the land for five miles to the north and three miles on all other sides; no humans came near either of the two houses.

My wife and I walked hand in hand for over an hour. We listened to the forest around us. Most animals would run from us once they caught our scent, but sometimes we'd get lucky. Even though Bella now ate animals like the rest of us, she still had a fondness for small forest creatures. They were too small to eat, so she seems to have put them in a separate place in her mind. And as with most things when it came to my Bella, I found it fascinating.

Around ten o'clock, we caught the scent of a bear that had passed by recently. Bella glanced tentatively over at me with a small smile playing on her lips. "Are you hungry?" I asked, bringing my thumb up to caress her lips. She'd eaten two days ago; she shouldn't need to feed this soon.

Bella shrugged. "Not really," she replied. "But it's a bear. That's so much better than the two moose I had the other day."

I couldn't hold in my laughter. But I did try to keep it down so as not to scare said bear.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I pressed a firm kiss to her lips and told her to go ahead. There was only one bear, and she was more than welcomed to it. Bella looked a little sad that I wasn't going to join her, but I assured her that I would wait here for her return.

The bright side to her feeding was that if there had been any doubts as to whether or not we would be making love on this all hallows eve, they had now been dashed. My wife became very…stimulated after feeding. I wasn't complaining.

As she disappeared through the trees to find her prey, I walked over and took a seat on a fallen log to wait for her.

Four minutes and thirty nine seconds passed with little movement or sound around me. Our exchange had alerted all the animals of the danger near them, if they had been previously unaware of our presence.

Suddenly I felt a breeze at the back of my neck coming from the opposite direction from which is was currently blowing. Then off to my right side I saw something heading towards me; for some reason my eyes couldn't seem to focus on the image. It appeared to be a woman.

I stood, defensive.

As the figure drew nearer, I was certain it was a woman. And the closer it came to me, I knew that it wasn't just any woman. It was my mother.

Elizabeth Masen stood in all her finery only a few feet from me. I didn't know if I was seeing things or if she was in fact standing before me. She had no smell, no scent for me to process. The multi colored forest could be seen clouded through her form, so I was doubting touch would be of any use to me either. Sight was all I had.

Then she spoke. "My boy."

It was a voice I had forgotten, but one whose memory rushed back to me just the same. "Mother," I whispered back reverently.

She didn't say more for a long moment, as she seemed to be appraising me. Then she tilted her head towards where Bella had disappeared. "You have a lovely wife, my son. You chose well."

I couldn't help but beam at her words, even though I was still trying to comprehend how my mother, who had been dead since 1918, was here in front of me. "Thank you."

"You have a daughter."

The way she said it, I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a statement or a question, but I answered her. "Yes. Renesmee."

"Do they make you happy, Edward?" she asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

Just then she moved closer. Her hand came up, and I felt a cold chill as her fingertips brushed along the side of my skin. "You've done well, Edward. You are a good man, never forget that." I swallowed, my body singing with emotion, trying to keep it under control.

Her hand lowered, and she took a step back. Again, there was a long moment where she just seemed to be taking me in. Then, she was gone. I reached out trying to stop her, but it was useless.

Seconds later, Bella came through the trees at a full run and tackled me. We rolled several times before my wife landed on top of me with a huge grin on her face; her cheeks were flushed with her recent feeding.

Her expression changed, and her head tilted a little to one side. "Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice uneasy.

I thought for a moment to keep it to myself, but this was Bella. Keeping things from her in the past had only led to grief for the both of us; I had learned from my mistakes. "I saw my mother." I paused and added, "I think."

Bella just watched me. Then she opened her mind, and I felt her concern. _You saw your mom? Elizabeth Masen?_

I nodded.

"How?"

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the cool ground. "I don't know. She just appeared, and..."

My wife laid her head on my chest, holding me tightly as I told her what had transpired between my mother and I. She said nothing until I was finished. Bella lifted her head so that she could look at me. "She's right you know. You are a good man." Then she slid her body up mine. "MY man," she said, giving me a kiss. "MY perfect husband," she added, punctuating her words with another kiss, this one a little longer than the first.

When she pulled back a little, I rolled my eyes at her. Bella still insisted that I was perfect, even after I'd proven to her time and time again that I wasn't anything close. Her response was usually that I was perfect for her and that settled it. "You are biased, love." She hummed her response, then began to place small kisses down my jaw and onto my neck.

What we were talking about started to become less and less important as her mouth continued on its exploration. My hands slid up her arms and into her hair, feeling the softness beneath my fingers.

Her body pressed against mine as she began working to remove the obstacles in her path, mainly my clothing. Bella's hands pulled at my shirt, freeing it from my pants; I felt the cold, wet leaves caressing the newly exposed skin at my lower back. She didn't allow long for that sensation to take its hold before beginning working on my pants. My wife appeared to be a little impatient tonight. But as I'd said before, I wasn't complaining.

I tightened my hold on her head and pulled her lips back to mine. My mouth took possession of hers, branding it. Tongues met and played with increasing intensity as Bella's hands continued to work at freeing first my belt and then my slacks.

While she was busy freeing my now prominent erection, I worked on her top. Bella often wore shirts that had to be removed all in one go, but tonight she'd chosen a light blue blouse that was fitted at the waist to show off her curves. It was dressier than the clothing she'd worn when we were dating, but still simple, still Bella.

The buttons came free one by one, but I released a frustrated sound into her mouth as I encountered yet another shirt. She removed her lips from mine and giggled against my neck. I wasn't finding it funny. I wanted her skin, not more clothing in my way.

With a growl, I flipped her over onto her back. My wife's giggle turned into a full-blown belly laugh at my actions until I removed the offending piece of material, along with her bra and delved into the flesh beneath.

She sucked in a breath as my tongue licked, my teeth scrapped and tugged. I felt vindicated.

Bella tasted like nothing else. Her skin still held that fragrance that had driven me wild the first day we'd met. The only difference was that now I wanted to devour her in a completely different way. And no matter how many times I had her, that desire didn't diminish; if anything it only increased over time.

My mouth was marking her breasts as my hands slipped lower to release the button on her jeans and get them out of my way. Her body was grinding against mine, pushing up, trying to get friction while her hands began pulling at my shirt as she tried to get it off me without tearing it.

Just as I pushed her jeans down her legs, Bella got frustrated and decided that saving my shirt wasn't worth it. Each of her hands took a side and ripped it down my back. She continued to pull until it was completely free and I was bare from the waist up.

It was her turn to growl as she scraped her fingernails roughly down my back. I responded by biting down a little more forcefully on her nipple; I was careful not to break the skin. She screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure and threw her head back before digging her claws in deeper, arching her back, and pressing her breasts farther into my mouth. Bella was mesmerizing when she was like this.

While my mouth continued to work her breasts, my right hand trailed down her stomach and took up position between her legs. I rubbed her several times over the fabric of her thin panties, but then I got frustrated with them as well. I needed to feel her.

With a gentle pull, they became history, and my fingers met her silky, bare skin. This time, my Bella groaned her pleasure at the contrast my touch created. I didn't give her time to get used to the new sensations before I plunged two fingers inside of her.

She screamed again as I pumped my hand in and out at vampire speed. It was music to my ears.

Her hands were trying to both pull me closer and push me away at the same time. Bella's head was thrashing about, leaves tangling in her beautiful hair. I couldn't resist lunging forward and capturing her lips again with my mouth.

My wife's tongue didn't waste time diving in. She threw herself into the kiss, leaving no room for breathing; thank goodness we were both vampires.

If you would have told me six years ago that I would now be thankful she was like me, I would have told you that you'd lost your mind, that it would never happen, that I could never be grateful that she had become a monster like me. But it had happened.

The only thing I'd ever wanted was for Bella to be happy, and she was. Every day and night I was permitted to see the joy she experienced being with Renesme and me. She made all the difference for me in this existence, which before her entrance into it, had left me feeling as if I was being punished. I no longer felt that way; I had received my reward.

Bella moved under me as our lips melted together. She was meeting the thrusts of my hand without missing a beat. I could feel small spasms beginning to clench at my fingers; she was close. With a small adjustment of my fingers, Bella let out a long moan and then her mouth separated from mine as she threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm rolled through her body. Beautiful.

She came down from her high slowly but quickly began kissing me again. It was quick, soft kisses at first, but as her hands began to roam over my body that changed. Before long I felt pressure against my chest a split second before I was once again lying with my back on the cool ground.

Bella straddled by chest, her breasts glistening in the moonlight coming through the trees. I reached up and gathered them into my hands. They were full and soft and utter perfection. They were also totally and completely mine!

She thrust her chest forward encouraging me, not that I needed any incentive for fondling her body. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed. I took her nipples between my fingertips and pinched. Bella's reaction came from deep within her throat; I just wanted to devour her.

My wife's body began to move against mine, her heat grinding against my erection. It was madding. I wanted to be inside of her. Now!

Bella was obviously reading my mind. Her arms disappeared behind her back and then I heard material tearing. My penis sprang free.

Without waiting, I lifted her hips. She reached between us and lined me up with her entrance before sitting down with force. We both screamed out with the joy of our joining. Making love to her never got old. There wasn't a time when I wished I could be doing something else. If it were up to me, I'd spend every minute of our forever inside of my beautiful wife. It wouldn't get old, never be enough.

We moved, our bodies arching and bowing trying to get closer, to reach that peak we both knew was just out of reach but oh so close. Hands never stilled as we thrust together, each trying our best to bring the other pleasure.

Bella's nails scrapped at my chest as she got closer. My hands came up behind her back and cupped her shoulder, pushing her down harder, faster. We were both panting. Her scent was laced with the smell of our sex; there was no better fragrance. She was mine and I was marking her. The predator in me reveled in that knowledge. Mine, it screamed.

A soft whimper escaped her lips. I could feel the changes in her body; she was almost there. Changing the angle just slightly, I bent my knees, both allowing me deeper and also bringing her clit into better contact with my pelvic bone. Bella's body registered the difference right away. She came down harder and faster, meeting me in a frenzy that would have killed any human.

I felt my own climax rising within me. She needed to come. Leaning up, my mouth captured her pink nipple. I took the hard flesh between my teeth and bit down. Bella screamed, her sex gripping and milking my own climax out of me; I yelled my own release.

My wife and I lay on the cool ground entangled in each other's arms and legs. As much I loved sex with her, the after was unbelievable too. I kissed her temple as I tucked her head under my chin. Her breath was warm against my neck.

We were both quiet for a long time, just listening to the quiet of the night around us.

"Edward?" Her voice was soft, reverent.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" I looked down, questioning. "Your mom, I mean," she added.

I sighed and held her tighter. "It was strange, I admit. But yes, I'm fine. She was pretty tame as far as ghosts go," I added, giving her the crooked smile I knew she loved.

She giggled. "Met many ghosts have you, Mr. Cullen?"

Before she knew what was happening, I was on top of her again. "Oh yes, Mrs. Cullen," I said, kissing down the column of her neck. "Lots, and lots, and LOTS of ghosts." I continued lower. "Very SCARY ghosts."

Bella's breathing picked up and her back arched as I neared her breasts. My mouth hovered over her soft mounds. "You may even need me to protect you. They aren't afraid of vampires you know," I added, making first contact with the flesh she was so eager for me to pay attention to.

My lips continued their assault before going lower. "Maybe a distraction?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. "I'm sure I could think of something to take your mind off all those scary ghosts, couldn't I Bella?"

"Yes," she panted.

Reaching the junction between her legs, I saw that it was already glistening with moisture, ready for me. I didn't wait for any more of an invitation before diving in. What a delicious distraction.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I am from Ohio. **

**One of favorite moments to write in one of my stories includes Bella walking through a meadow blindfolded while Edward asks her questions about her family.**

**I am 33, married, and have 4 cats that are my babies.**

**Edward is my favorite Twilight character. **


	17. One shot 15

Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with each one shot belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.

* * *

**Coming Home**

**BPOV**

It had been almost 2 years since I had been back here.

Forks, Washington.

Population 3,275.

The epitome of nowhere, USA.

I loved it.

I loved everything about Forks. Call me crazy, but I loved the cool damp weather, the lush green forests, the sweet earthy smell of the trees and moss. Of course, the trees had changed to red, russet, and gold, indicating that my favorite season was now upon me.

I especially loved the small town atmosphere, the way the people helped each other out here. The good people of Forks cared, they protected and nurtured, they loved.

They meddled and they overstepped as well, but they took care of their own. Even when Renee was at her very worst, they took care of her, took care of us.

It was for that reason that I recalled my years in this town, even those last few days here, with sad but fond memories.

We had lived in Forks for as long as I could remember. My parents moved us here from Port Angeles when I was four. I was the only child of the town police chief and the town free spirit. Charlie, my dad, was as staid and responsible as Renee was flaky and off kilter, but they complimented each other perfectly.

They met in their freshman year of high school and were married and had me four years later. They loved each other immensely and were inseparable up until my mother's passing. Renee, who was so full of life, died of Breast Cancer on Halloween day, her favorite holiday, two years ago.

My father couldn't bear to sell the house they shared their life in but he couldn't bear to live in it either. He swore her ghost remained with the house, that he could feel her there as he moved about the rooms. I thought that I had felt it too, but soon after the funeral, I left to go back to school and he was left alone. He finally couldn't take it anymore, packed everything up and moved himself to Phoenix. Of course, that wasn't the reason he gave me. He said he wanted to go someplace warm for his retirement, but we both knew it was because he wanted to be as far away from that house and her memory as he could get.

While it was devastating to see him so brokenhearted and bereft without her, I understood and spent the last few breaks from school with him in Arizona. The house remained closed, waiting for one of us to be ready to come back to it and restore it to its previous comfortable, homey, and lived-in self.

It had taken a while, but I was ready now, or so I thought. With school finished and Dad happy in Phoenix, dating a lovely woman named Sue, it was time for me to come back to the only home I had ever really known.

This was why after two years, I stood at the curb, staring at the too tall grass in the yard and the faded red paint on the shutters of my childhood home, trying to build up the courage to go inside.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I put my suitcase down next to me on the sidewalk and dug into the pocket of my jeans to retrieve it. Fumbling with it, it fell to the ground before I was able to hit the connect button, missing the call.

I huffed, exasperated at my klutzy self, and bent over to grab it just as it began to buzz again. Whoever it was was persistent. Looking at the screen, I saw that it was Alice.

Alice had been my best friend since the first day of Kindergarten. Our mothers met in the school yard that first day and became fast friends, as did we. Our families did just about everything together, holidays, vacations, her mother even helped my dad renovate the house when we decided to care for Renee at home, toward the end of her illness.

I hit the button to connect the call and heard her voice before the phone was even to my ear.

"Bells! Did you get there, yet? Have you gone inside?" Alice was a bundle of energy and it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"Hey, Ali, I'm here. I just got here; I haven't gone in yet. I'm kinda working up to it." I kicked the dirt at my feet with the toe of my old worn chucks, embarrassed at having to admit my hesitation, even if it was to my best friend.

"I figured. Wait there, we're right around the corner." I could hear the smile in her voice as she said it.

"Alice, wait. We? Who's with you? I don't really need an audie-"

She hung up as her car came into view at the end of my street. I was trying to be was honest with her. I didn't need an audience for what was, most assuredly, going to be an emotional day. I noticed she drove her father's Mercedes instead of her pretty, little, yellow Porsche, and was going to walk up to ask why when I noticed a small trailer attached to the back with yard tools and a lawn mower inside.

Blech! Yard work! I hated that shit. One could only hope that we could ask one of the neighbor's kids to tackle that for us.

She hopped out of the car and ran up to me, bouncing the entire way, and threw herself into my arms. It had been too long since we had seen each other. I let her squeeze the life out of me as I heard the passenger car door shut.

Looking up, I noticed him, Edward.

Edward was Alice's twin. Being twins, you would think they would look at least remotely similar, but they really didn't. Where Alice was small and dark, Edward was tall and bronze, which was the only word I could think of to describe his hair, which was a mixture of brown, red, and gold. The unusually bright light of the morning caught it and lit it up like flames, momentarily making my breath catch in my throat. His glorious face looked as if it was surrounded by a halo of golden light. An angel, no, a God.

Edward Cullen was a God sent down from Heaven, or wherever they are created, solely to tempt me, and I was having a hard time breathing at just the sight of him. I wished I could say that he had changed in the few years since I had seen him last, but he hadn't. I mean there were the small things, but nothing overly noticeable. He looked slightly older, his hair a bit lighter and longer than I remembered, his chiseled jaw covered in what I assumed was a few days worth of stubble, but he was still the same Edward I remembered. Full lips, amazing cheek bones, messy sex hair, yup it was Edward alright.

He stood by the back of the car unhitching the trailer, not even looking in our direction. Edward had always been on the shy side. Never one to be completely off by himself, but he didn't seek tons of attention either, we were alike in that way.

I stood there watching him as he lifted the mower out of the trailer and placed it on the grass. The muscles of his biceps were bulging and straining with the weight of it, and his snug gray t-shirt lifted slightly, showing a sliver of toned abs and a dusting of bronze hair that disappeared into the waistband of his low slung jeans.

Dear God, Edward was fine as hell.

We had all been pretty inseparable growing up, and while my relationship with Alice had always been like that of a best friend and sister, my relationship with Edward changed the summer before high school. The summer he went away to baseball camp and Alice and I went to theater camp. It had been the longest time we had ever been away from each other and we had all changed in those two months, more than we thought possible.

That was the summer I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen.

We had all come back at the end of that summer ready for our annual dual family vacation and things were just different. He looked different, carried himself different, and while I couldn't place my fingers on all the ways he changed that summer, I knew he had changed, matured in some ways, and we were different with each other. We had always been close, but that vacation had been awkward to say the least. It was as if I didn't know how to act around him anymore. My heart fluttered when he got close, my cheeks turned pink whenever we touched. I would catch him looking at me sometimes, and it made my body tingle. I didn't really understand what had changed, why I was acting this way around him.

We danced around each other that summer, our families commenting on it more than once. Our relationship had changed, and everyone saw it.

One night, I had caught him kissing Charlotte Dunham, another regular at the resort we went to every summer, out at the gazebo.

They sat on the picnic table, lips touching, her hand on his cheek.

How could he? Charlotte was vile! I was going to be sick.

I ran off before he saw me, I thought. I was wrong. He had followed me to the playground and took the swing next to mine, swinging next to me for a time before saying anything to me, at all. He slowed his swing to a stop and placed his hands on the chains to mine, stopping it, as well, and turning me toward him.

"You okay, B?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Edward," I said quietly, wiping a stray tear as it trickled slowly down my cheek.

I couldn't let him see me cry.

"I'm sorry, B."

"For what?"

"I know you saw me kissing Charlotte, or actually, her kissing me?"

"She kissed YOU?"

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised, Bella, I'm not that ugly, am I?"

"Oh, that wasn't what I meant at all, Edward, you're not at all ugly, you're … " I let myself trail off, embarrassed that I had almost admitted to him just how attractive I found him.

His eyes were intense as he looked at me. I needed to change the subject, but I had to ask him.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you like it? When she kissed you?"

It was his turn to be embarrassed now. He ducked his head and took a deep breath, huffing it out before answering me. "It was okay, I mean, it was just a kiss."

"I wouldn't really know anything about them. I've never done it." My eyes dropped to my lap again, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes at my confession.

I glanced up briefly to find him staring down at me, somewhat shocked, lips pursed as if he was trying to make a difficult decision.

His hand reached out and lifted my chin so that our eyes met. He looked at me for a second before leaning into me, bringing his face closer to mine, his eyes bright and a deeper green than I had ever seen them. I could smell the cinnamon gum he liked to chew as his breath fanned across my face.

"I want to try something, B. Don't move."

I nodded vacantly, my eyes locked on his as his face slowly came closer to my own. My eyes fluttered closed as our mouths touched.

His lips were warm, soft and moist as they moved on mine. Kissing Edward felt like a bolt of electricity was sent flowing through my body; every nerve ending was on high alert and zinging.

The hand he had on my chin slid into my hair to hold my head to his as he continued to kiss me. I felt his tongue trace the seam of my lips, and I opened for him, and not knowing what else to do, I rubbed my tongue against his, moaning at the sheer deliciousness of his taste. It was the sound of that moan that seemed to bring us both back to reality as he pulled away from me, running his hands through the messy bronze mop of his hair.

"Um, was that okay, B?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." I touched my fingertips to my still tingling lips.

Wow. My first kiss. It was everything I had dreamed it would be and more, because it was with Edward.

"Well, I should get back, you comin'?"

"Nah, I'm gonna sit for a few more minutes, you go on. I'll be there in a few."

"K."

I watched him walk away, hands in his pockets and took a deep, shaky breath, wondering what that kiss meant to him and if this was the start of something bigger for us.

Edward had been my first kiss, and it was the kiss against which I measured all others that came after it, even to this day.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!"

I was brought back to the present by Alice yelling and shaking my shoulders.

"Where did you just go, Bella?" She followed my line of sight to where Edward still stood removing things from the trailer and setting them on the sidewalk.

"Nowhere, Alice. I'm here." I said trying to shake away the memories and focus on what I was about to do.

She looked from me to Edward and back again, shaking her head and chuckling, "Sure, Bella. I'm not dumb, you know."

"No one is accusing you of stupidity, Alice. Let's do this, okay?" I said as I walked toward the front door, ending that line of discussion effectively.

I stood at the base of the steps looking up at the old place, rooted to the spot. I wanted to move, to just walk up the steps and open the door, but I couldn't.

"B?" I heard his voice, deep and velvety in my ear. He was standing behind me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I shivered.

"We're right here, B. You can do this." He moved to stand in front of me now, his eyes as dark as the dark green of the evergreens that surrounded us. He smiled tentatively and reached for the bag on the ground next to me, lifting it as if it weighed nothing.

"Edward, thanks for coming today. You too, Ali. You guys are the best friends a girl could have. I don't think I could do this without you."

Edward looked at me intensely for a moment before pursing his lips in that way I loved and walking up the steps to wait by the door.

"Alright, Bells, are you ready?" Alice asked, in an oddly excited tone as she grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"As I will ever be, I guess. Why are you so excited anyway, Alice?"

"Bella, I just have a great feeling about this house. Plus, I'm excited about the Halloween celebration that we're having here next week in Renee's memory. You remember how much she loved a good party? Well, this one is going to be EPIC!"

"Alice, I never agreed to that. I'm not sure I can even sleep here tonight never mind have a party here, besides, the place is probably a mess and coated in about six inches of dust and dead spiders."

"Nonsense, you'll be fine, I know it. Edward and I are staying here with you so we can help you get everything ready. As far as the dust and dead spiders go, it's a Halloween party, so they'll fit right in with the decor. No arguing, we are doing this."

"You're staying? And Edward too?"

"I could go if it would make things easier, B." Edward seemed saddened by my outburst.

"Shit, Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to force you guys to hang with me while I deal with all of this."

"Bella, we aren't going anywhere. We'll be here to help you for as long as you need." Alice shot Edward a look and took the key from my hand before walking to the front door, unceremoniously plugging the key into the lock, and turning it with an almost imperceptible click.

I walked through the open door into the living room and looked around the dusty room with all the cloth draped furniture. Everything was just as we had left it, pictures on the walls, dry logs in the fireplace, even a really old TV Guide still sat on the table.

Alice and Edward stopped behind me and took it all in with me. They had been away from this house as long as I had, and it had always been as much of a home away from home for them as their parent's house, a few minutes away, had been for me.

One of them cleared their throat behind me as I turned to head back out to grab a few more bags from the car. I paused as I got back to the threshold of the front door and sniffed.

Odd.

I could have sworn I smelled my mother's perfume. I must be going batty because there was no way that it would linger after this many years.

I shook my head and walked into the living room. My foot caught on something, the rug maybe, and the bags in my hands dropped. I was hurdled forward, as if pushed and hit something solid and warm.

"Easy there, B."

I had fallen into Edward's arms, which tightened around me. I managed to right myself, but he didn't release me right off. I looked up at him and met his eyes, my body tingled where we touched. His face was so close to mine, I could smell his favored gum and his spicy cologne. My body melted against his, my nipples hardened, and my eyes closed as I swayed in his arms slightly. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers down my cheek.

"Bella," he whispered softly.

I was dumbstruck, mouth open and unable to speak in his arms. He almost never called me Bella. I had always been B to him.

Just then, Alice walked through the front door and noisily set a box down just inside the door with a clatter before heading back out to the car.

Our moment gone, Edward looked down at me with mild concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Edward. Just tripped on the rug or something, you know me."

He still held me to him. I could tell he was worried by the way his eyes narrowed as he looked at my face, now red and heated, and then behind me. His brow furrowed.

"B, there is no rug behind you."

I turned to see that he was right. Huh. I tripped over something. I felt it. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't.

"But I - I felt it. I tripped over something."

"It's okay, B. No biggie, alright? Let's just get these bags upstairs, and then we can thrash some dust elephants."

"Dust elephants? Don't you mean bunnies? Isn't the phrase 'dust bunnies'?"

"B, take a look around you. These bitches are way too big to be bunnies. These are most definitely dust elephants, or rhinos. Dust rhinos does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" he said with a chuckle waving his hand at the dusty fireplace mantle and cloths covering the chairs and sofa.

We laughed together until Alice's shriek interrupted us, "For the love of all that's holy, Edward, didn't you call the power company and get the power turned on like I told you to? It's freezing in here!" She stomped over to the thermostat and stood on her tiptoes to see it better.

Edward walked up behind her, "Of course I called, shorty, and it says it's almost 65 degrees in here. I think you're going crazy." He turned to smile his gorgeous half smile at me and winked. Fuck. I was wet instantaneously.

Alice smacked him on the arm. "I'm not crazy, dipshit."

I hadn't noticed with Edward's arms around me, but as the twins bickered, I realized that it really did feel cold in there, "No, Edward, I think she's right," I held my arm out to them, "look at my goose bumps."

Edward reached out with his long index finger and trailed it over the bumps on my skin. I shivered, and the wetness increased. My nipples hardened under his touch, and I saw his eyes drop to my breasts just before I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"I'll get the rest of your stuff from the car," he mumbled, turning abruptly.

With that, we all went to work. We had only had a few days before the Halloween shindig Alice had planned, and I knew it was going to be a mean feat to get the house ready in time, but I had Alice and Edward with me; it would be done.

I loved having them with me. I wasn't ready to be alone in the house just yet, and having them there reminded me of older days, good times.

We worked harder on the house than I ever had, bringing it back to its former self quite quickly, and with only minor incidents.

It was odd. Weird things happened from time to time as we cleaned and painted and just generally spruced the old place up. On the second day I was home, this really ugly and ostentatious mirror that Alice had mounted to the wall came unscrewed and fell off the wall in the middle of the night. What was really odd about it was that no one woke up to the sound of glass breaking and when we found it in the morning, it looked as if it had been stomped into dust, with no hope even for the frame of the thing. Not that I was disappointed about it, the thing was ugly, and I had told Alice so, not that she tended to listen to me.

Things started disappearing and reappearing in the strangest places. On the third day, I woke up and showered early. We were going to paint the dining room, and I wanted to get started right away. I wrapped myself in my favorite soft, fluffy towel and attempted to brush my hair, but when I went to reach for my brush, it wasn't on the bathroom counter where it usually was. I scoured the bathroom and, not finding it, I went across the hall to search in my bedroom.

"Bella, is this yours?" I heard Edward's voice, thick from sleep, coming through my open doorway.

I turned to see Edward, in all his boxer-clad-glory, step into my room holding my hair brush. When he caught site of me, he stopped short, his eyes raking quickly over me before he spoke, "Um..." he held the brush out, "I woke up...this was on my pillow next to, uh...me."

I felt the blood rush to my face as I reached out for it, "Oh...thanks. I was just looking for that. How did it end up on your pillow?"

He gave me a funny look, "I don't know..." he began backing into the hallway, "let me throw on some clothes and we can get started on the dining room."

The sexual tension between us diminished somewhat as Edward and I painted that morning, mostly due to Alice's idea of "helping", which, for the most part, included her standing behind us pointing out the spots we missed. I was kneeling on the floor trying my damnedest not to get any of the blue paint on the white baseboard when I heard Alice whisper in my ear.

"Bella..."

"Why the hell are you whispering, Alice?" I asked.

Edward answered, "Huh?"

Standing up and turning around, I saw that Alice wasn't even in the room, "Where's Alice?"

"I think she went to the kitchen to get that other gallon of paint, why?"

"She just whispered in my ear..." I began, but then I stopped. Out of nowhere, I got those crazy goose bumps again.

Edward stopped rolling his paint roller against a wall and looked at me, concern evident in his expression. "She hasn't been in here in the last five minutes, B." He looked behind him and shivered.

I swallowed convulsively. "Do you feel that too?" I whispered.

He spun in a complete circle then paced to the picture window that faced the front yard, "Kinda feels like someone's watching us." Edward looked at me, but I didn't know what to do or say, so I just stared back for what seemed like an eternity, until Alice burst in on us.

"I think we're going to need more pai..." she trailed off, seeing the matching confusion on both Edward's and my faces. "What's up, guys?"

Edward slowly turned to face his sister, but I couldn't quite move, yet. However, I was the one to speak. "I need to sit down."

Alice grabbed my elbow and steered me into the living room, where she instructed me to sit on the couch. She sat next to me and Edward sat across from us, on the coffee table, our knees almost touching. I could see that Alice was about to speak so I held up a finger to her, letting her know that I needed a moment to collect my thoughts.

"I think we need to take stock of all the strange things that have been going on here. Okay. First of all, the mirror smashing to dust when none of us heard it. And then all of the things that have been disappearing and ending up someplace else. Me tripping over things that aren't there. Just now, I heard you whisper my name in my ear, Alice, but you weren't even in the room. And then how the whole house has been freezing, even though the thermostat says it's 80 degrees in here. And before any of that, the perfume..."

Edward frowned, his forehead creasing, "What perfume?"

"The first time I walked in the house, three days ago, I smelled my mother's favorite perfume, and I've been smelling it on and off ever since. Don't you think it's been too long for it to still be lingering in the air?"

Alice snorted, "What, Bella? Do you think you have a ghost?"

I ignored her and turned to Edward, "Do you still have your laptop here?" I asked, but he was already digging it out of the laptop bag.

Rolling her eyes, Alice stood up, "I'm going to get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Edward and I both shook our heads, and as soon as Alice got up, Edward took her place beside me, sitting close enough for our thighs to touch, and turned his laptop slightly so that we both could see it. As he did, our arms brushed, and he cleared his throat. God I loved it when he was this close to me.

As soon as the computer was booted up, he typed "signs of a haunting" in the search engine. Thousands of results popped up.

"Ugh," I lamented, "how are we going to get through all of these?"

Edward grimaced. "One at a time, I guess."

He clicked on the first one. The page popped up almost immediately, and we were both silent as we read. It seemed very straight forward and listed experiences that people had, who lived in supposedly haunted places: knocking, footsteps, voices, being touched by something that is not there, things moving, cold spots, the feeling of a presence when no one else was around, doors opening and closing, lights turning on and off, electronics going haywire.

Edward clicked on a link and we were directed to a page that listed reasons why a person's spirit might linger after death: a quick and tragic, or otherwise unexpected, death, unfinished business, to watch over a loved one, an attachment to a particular person, place, or thing.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch, noting how my arm and leg moved against Edward's, "But how do I find out if all of the things that are going on are just in my head or if there really is something here? And how do I find out what this thing wants and why it's here?"

Without a word, Edward returned to the search engine and typed "how to communicate with a ghost".

Most of the listings on the first page were advertisements for psychics and mediums, and I groaned, "Please, no."

Edward chuckled and scrolled through the listings. I watched his face as he concentrated on the screen and clicked on a choice. I couldn't look away as he read the page that had loaded. He looked so serious and intent on what he was doing, and I wondered if he would have that face during sex. I was picturing him hovering above me, naked, moving in and out of me, bringing my body the most unimaginable pleasure ever, so when he spoke and brought me back to reality, I jumped.

"Hey, let's try this," he suggested.

"Anything..." I whispered.

He turned to look at me, "What?"

Oh God, did I really say that out loud? I cleared my throat and sat forward to look at the laptop. "I'm sorry, what did you find?"

A small smile graced his face as he looked back at the screen. "This says that we can try to collect "EVPs". EVP stands for "Electronic Voice Phenomenon". We get a voice recorder or a tape recorder of some sort, ask questions, and see if we get a voice on the recording that we didn't hear at the time of the questioning. Do you have a recorder?"

I tried to think, trying to remember if my dad still had his cassette player in the basement, "I don't think so. I think we sold it in that garage sale Dad had before he moved to Phoenix."

"Sold what?" Alice asked, coming back into the room with a Diet Coke.

"His cassette player," I said, still reading the website.

"Oh, are you going to do an EVP session?" Both Edward and I looked at her incredulously, "What? My roommate during my freshman year used to watch those ghost hunting shows, constantly. God, they irritated me to no end."

"Yeah, but I don't have anything to record with..." I began.

Alice furrowed her brow, deep in thought. Suddenly Edward leaned into me, shifting onto his right hip to dig something out of his left pocket. Please don't move, please don't move. Unfortunately, he straightened back up and proudly held up his iPhone with a triumphant smile.

"Your phone?" Alice scoffed.

"It has a voice recorder function," he explained.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands as I stood up, moving to close the windows that we had opened to help the paint dry better. At first, I closed them just so no one outside would hear us, but I then realized that it would keep outside noises from showing up on the recorder. The three of us convened in the living room again, and just as I was about to speak, I saw Edward frown and Alice sniff the air.

"What's that smell?" Edward wondered.

I sniffed and then spoke in a shaky voice, "My mom's perfume."

Edward immediately pushed a button on the phone, "Okay. It's recording."

Alice and Edward took turns asking some mundane questions. What's your name, do you have a message, and the like.

They both looked at me. "I don't know what to say," I giggled, nervously, "I feel kinda silly talking to nothing."

Edward sat next to me again on the couch. Placing his phone next to the laptop on the coffee table, he took both of my hands in his, causing that old familiar electricity to pulse through me. "What would you say to your mom if she was here?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Mom?" I called out, "Are you still here with me?" I waited a few seconds, "Why are you still here? Please move on...you deserve to be at peace now." I felt my throat closing up and I reached for Alice's Coke, thinking a drink would help me relax. I didn't want to cry though this.

"I miss you, Mom," I whispered. "I'm trying to do my best, to make you proud. Daddy says he's proud. He's in Phoenix now, and he seems happy." I sniffled, "I'm trying to be happy, too, but it's so hard. Most of the time I just feel kind of lost, like I can't get my bearings, like I'm just kind of floating through life, missing all the good stuff. Please, tell me what to do; please, tell me how to be happy," I begged through my tears. I couldn't speak anymore so I just leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. Edward dropped my hands and moved his hand to rub my back.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now," Alice commented.

Edward clicked off the voice recorder and started to play it back from the beginning. I wandered to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. Instead of returning to the couch, I stood looking out the window as Alice and Edward huddled around his phone. The only thing I could hear was our distorted voices asking crazy questions and not receiving any answers.

Until my last plea.

As I asked for my mom to tell me what to do to be happy, I heard a breath come from the phone's speaker. Edward and Alice looked at each other, then at me as I crossed the room to them. Edward rewound the recording a few seconds.

My voice said, "Please tell me how to be happy."

"hho...eh...ahh."

The room was silent for two whole minutes before I said, "Play that again."

Edward played it several times, but there was no way to make out what the whisper was saying. Alice watched as Edward held the speaker of the phone up to his ear, trying to hear it better.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, jumping up. Alice ran to the front hall and returned with her purse. After digging for several seconds, she held up a pair of ear buds from her own phone. She reached out for Edward's iPhone.

"Alice, you're a genius," Edward muttered as he handed the phone over.

"I know," she chirped, "These should work perfectly. Forty dollar noise canceling earphones!" I almost laughed.

Alice plugged the ear buds into the phone and stuck the ends into her own ears. She pressed a button and listened intently. We watched as an uncharacteristic frown worked its way across her face. She replayed the recording over and over, the frown deepening and her breathing becoming labored.

"Alice," I whispered, "what is it?"

She looked at me as if she had forgotten I was there. "Maybe you should sit down, Bella." Alice put her hands on my shoulders and sat me on the center cushion before she sat to my right. Edward sat to my left. Wordlessly, she handed me one ear bud and one to Edward. After queuing up the recording, she pushed play.

Edward gasped.

"Again," I commanded Alice. And then I made her play it eight more times as if somehow the whispered words would change. They didn't.

Alice pressed play for the ninth time. I listened, "Please, tell me what to do; please, tell me how to be happy."

A voice sighed back to me, "home...Edward..."

I yanked the ear bud out of my ear, effectively yanking it out of Edward's, as well. I threw them to the coffee table. One of the buds hit the screen of Edward's laptop, drawing my attention to the search engine that was still on the screen.

One word was in the search box.

Mom.

"What the fuck?" I demanded.

Edward and Alice frowned at each other, "What is it, B?" Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook his hand off and pointed to the screen, "That!" I screamed, "Who did that?" I suddenly curled in on myself, pulling my feet up onto the couch in front of me and hugging my legs to my chest. I then laid my forehead on my knees and attempted to shut out the rest of the world. I couldn't take this. I couldn't deal. What kind of world did we live in?

I must have done a decent job of shutting the world out because the next thing I knew, I was waking up on the couch in between Alice and Edward. The sun was going down out the living room window. Alice had pulled me against her and had put my head on her shoulder, her arms around my waist. Edward was holding my hand.

I immediately felt remorse. My friends were amazing, and I felt bad for the way I had yelled at them. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter and nuzzled my cheek into Alice's shoulder and fell back to sleep.

When I awoke some time later, I was stretched out across the couch with my feet in Alice's lap and my head in Edward's lap. I could feel his fingers running through my hair, and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see him staring down at me.

"Sleep well?" he asked, smiling gently.

"Yeah, I guess. How long was I out?" I asked, as I sat up and stretched, immediately missing the warmth of Edward's lap beneath my cheek and his fingers in my hair.

"A few hours. Edward made some pasta and saved you a plate if you're hungry," Alice replied with a tentative smile. She stood and stretched her legs while Edward remainedon the couch, watching me intently with an odd look on his face

"Thanks, but I'm still not very hungry. It's really been a long day and despite the fact that I just slept for the past few hours, I'm still feeling drained. I think I'm going to head up to my room and read or something, maybe think about the stuff that happened today. I'm so confused and creeped out and a hundred other emotions that I can't even begin to explain right now. I kinda need to process it all. Thanks for being there for me today, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

I went upstairs with the intention of reading, or doing anything to take my mind off of the fact that my mother, or rather her spirit, was apparently still in the house. The concept was so foreign to me. I didn't even believe in ghosts, really, but the signs were kind of hard to miss in this case. I thought of my mom and what could be keeping her here. Was she here to watch over me? Did she have something unresolved? Did she miss my dad? Was she still here because he left and she needs closure of some kind? After the pain of her sickness, it made me feel almost guilty that she wasn't at rest. She should be at peace.

I wondered if she had done the same things to my dad when he was here that we had been experiencing, and if that was why he pushed for the move to Arizona? I resolved to call him in the next day or so to ask, as soon as I could figure out just how to do that without sounding like a freaking lunatic.

Sleep came easier that night than I thought it would, and I thankfully slept dreamlessly, awoken the next morning by a super chipper Alice, who bounded into my room with a full on breakfast feast on a tray. All of my favorites present and accounted for. God love the tiny dynamo.

"Rise and shine, Belly Bean! We need to be up and out in an hour, so eat up and toss on something comfortable but cute...never forget cute. We're going to take a break from all of the hard work we've been doing and go on a little trip today," she said rubbing her hands together, evil villain style, which had me more than a little worried. Knowing Alice the way I did, "Little trip" was Alice speak for shopping.

Things with Alice were always fun and extremely well planned out. In the past few days she had reorganized the cupboards in the kitchen, helped pick out paint, oversaw most of the work Edward and I did, in addition to all of the stuff she did herself. She was truly amazing.

As I finished breakfast, she explained that she had someone who was going to come in to clean all of the upholstery and carpets while she took us shopping for costumes, which were, in her opinion, and of course had always been in my mother's as well, mandatory for the annual shebang.

A few hours later, we all found ourselves at the only place in all of Port Angeles that had a decent enough selection of costumes to suit Alice's needs. Edward mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Fuck all if I'm doing this again," as he wandered away, desperately trying not to call attention to himself as Alice dragged me off into the woman's costume section of the store.

Everyone and their uncle was coming to this thing and Alice maintained that our costumes had to be the best. After what seemed like ages of her going through piles of costumes, she picked a really cute and sexy Alice in Wonderland costume, complete with a long blond wig.

"Jasper won't know what hit him," she said with a giggle.

"Jasper Hale? From high school?" I responded incredulously. She had always had a thing for him but he was a few years older and never paid us any mind.

"Oh yeah, our cousin Emmett is bringing Jasper's sister, Rosalie to the party and said that Jasper was back in town, and so he's coming with them. He is so going to be mine. Now, enough about my man, let's find you a costume."

We went through the hordes of costumes, Alice pulled some out and placed them in the dressing room. I noticed that they all had a theme to them.

"Really, Ali? Disney?" She had to be kidding.

"Yes! No one else will be doing Disney, and we can't risk anyone showing up in the same costumes as us. Even Edward is doing Disney. Although, I had to find something cool enough for him to agree to."

"Really? What's he wearing?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you. You will just have to wait and see. And I must say, the boy looks good in it."

"Alice-"

"Oh shut up, I know you have the hots for Edward, everyone does, Bells. You know, our moms used to comment on it all the time when we were in high school. They always wanted the two of you to finally realize how perfect you are for each other and get together, but it never happened. I must admit, I was surprised you two never got together, considering your crush wasn't exactly one sided back then."

I wanted to ask her what she meant but she was off again.

"This is it! It's abso-fucking-lutely perfect!" She ran back to me holding up a small hanger with some sparkly fabric hanging off of it by a few small clips.

"Alice, I am not wearing that! Where's the rest of it?"

The costume in her hand was beautiful and elaborate, as I took a closer look at it, but tiny. There was no way it would even cover my whole ass.

"Just go try it on. It's perfect, you'll see. This was made for you!"

Of course, she was right. As uncomfortable as I was with all the skin I was showing in it, it was flattering. Maybe Edward would notice me more when he saw me in it.

Wait, what was I thinking? Did I really want to go that route? Did I want Edward like that?

Fuck yes, I did. When he had his arms around me the other day it was glorious, but the thought of seriously making a play for him scared the shit out of me.

"Okay, I'll take the costume." Alice jumped up and down and ran to grab some shoes that she said were perfect for the costume. If I knew her, they were going to be sky high and life threatening, but they'd be hot.

She grabbed the costume from my hands and ran to the front as I redressed, most likely trying to pay for everything before I was done.

We left the store, garment bags in hand, and met Edward at the car. He had no bags with him, and I raised a brow as if questioning what he had been doing all this time while we tried on costumes. As we settled in the car and headed toward home, he answered my unspoken question.

"Alice bought my costume last week, B. I've had the pleasure of chilling here for the past two hours playing video games," he said, waving his iPhone at us.

"Again with the phone, Edward?" Alice asked, exasperated. "He almost never puts that thing down."

"I'm not that bad, Ali." he replied, indignantly.

I laughed at the two of them. "Seriously though, Edward, what can't that thing do? It's a video game console, you can talk to the dead with it … can you actually make an honest to goodness call on it?"

"Hardy-har-har, B!" Edward answered.

The rest of the drive home was spent with Edward trying to guess what we were going to be wearing for the costume party. He guessed the theme correctly based on his costume.

"B, I was just happy she didn't make me dress up as one of the dwarfs from Snow White or the skunk from Bambi."

"Edward, you would have made a great Dopey and the world's most adorable Flower, maybe next year," Alice added gleefully from the back seat.

We stopped off on the way home and picked up a pizza, which we ate while sitting in front of the TV watching old Night Rider reruns.

Not long after, Alice was snoozing next to me on the sofa with her head on my shoulder. She snored softly, causing Edward to laugh.

I lifted her head lightly and laid it back against the arm of the sofa, placing a blanket over her before picking up the empty pizza box and glasses to take them to the kitchen. I passed the trash can and dropped the pizza box on top as I made my way to the sink and once again tripped over something on the floor, sending one of the glasses in my hand flying and shattering on the floor at my feet. I carefully stepped around the glass shards and grabbed the dustpan, turning back to see what it was that I tripped on, once again finding nothing.

This was starting to freak me out. I know I felt something this time, but there was nothing on the floor. Could I really be tripping over air? I bent to pick up the larger pieces of glass and was startled when I heard Edward enter the kitchen with a gasp, breaking me out of my internal debate and causing me to slice the pad of my pointer finger on the piece of glass in my hand.

"Ouch, fuck!"

"B, are you alright? I heard the glass break."

"I'm fine, Edward, just sliced my finger a bit on a piece of glass."

Edward grabbed the broom and swept up the remainder of broken glass while I rinsed my finger and wrapped it in a towel.

"Sit and let me look at it, will you?"

Ah, I forgot that Mr. Pre-Med would want to play doctor. Personally, I would rather have kept it wrapped up, as I couldn't stomach the sight of blood, but I knew he wouldn't let it alone until he looked it over. He had always been that way, which is why it surprised no one when he decided to go to Medical School. And honestly, I would play doctor with him anytime.

I sat down on a kitchen chair and shivered as he pulled my chair closer to his, suddenly feeling self conscious in my pajama shorts and tank top. He was so close; I could feel the heat radiating from his body against my bare skin. My nipples tightened against the thin white tank, and I thought I heard his breath hitch but when I looked at him, his eyes were gazing intently on my damaged digit.

He had a shock of hair falling over his forehead that my free hand itched to sweep back from his brow, but he beat me to it, and pushed his hand through his hair. Then he looked up from my finger.

"Well, it looks to be clean and fine to me, B. What happened this time?"

"I tripped again," I said quietly, unable to meet his eyes with my own. Neither of us apparently wanted to say what we were thinking in that moment.

He let out a deep breath and placed his hand on my bare knee. His hand was so warm against my chilled skin.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, his eyes shining in amusement. His hand stroked my knee almost absently as he looked at me, his eyes no longer glittered. They were now smoldering.

"Edward, I-"

He leaned in slowly as my voice trailed off and placed his lips on mine, effectively silencing any answer I could make.

His lips were as soft and warm as I remembered. I could taste the spicy pizza sauce from our dinner and the sweetness from the iced tea he had been drinking and a flavor that was all Edward. I sifted my fingers through his hair, playing with his thick silky locks, lightly scratching his scalp and causing him to moan into my mouth. I took the opportunity to let my tongue slip between his lips and rub against his. His hand tightened on my leg before he ran it up the length of my thigh, flirting with the edge of my sleep shorts. His other hand, which had been resting against my waist, was now caressing up and down my side as we continued to kiss.

I wasn't sure if he urged me over or if I initiated it, but I was soon straddled on his lap as he sat on the kitchen chair, his hand cupping my ass tightly. One hand caressed my toned flesh above my bottom while the other traveled up my ribs, ghosting over my breast and budded nipple before he dragged the strap of my tank top down and let his lips kiss the unencumbered skin of my shoulder and neck, kissing and nibbling his way to my earlobe and sucking it into his mouth for a nibble.

"Oh God, Edward." I was so far beyond caring where we were, even if it was out in the open where his sister could find us. I just wanted him, and I wanted him now, naked and in me, on me, over me.

Of course, as if on cue, Alice called out from the living room.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" her sleepy voice broke the sex spell that held Edward and I captive in the kitchen, and we scrambled apart like two kids getting caught making out by their parents on a school night.

"Shit, fuck," Edward mumbled to himself as he left the room in a hurry.

I wanted to race after him but I knew Alice would want to know what happened and I really didn't want to answer her questions right now. I was tired. Horny and tired, and if I couldn't have Edward, then I was going to bed.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?"

"Nothing, Ali, just gonna head to bed," I responded, pushing my chair in.

"Are you okay, Bella? You're all flushed and your neck is all red. Come to think of it, your face is too and your lips look swollen…" Shit, she was on to me. "Bella? Where's Edward? What happened between you two?"

"Alice, I'm fine. Edward's in bed, I think, and nothing, okay? Does that answer all of your questions?"

"No. It doesn't. I know something is up. If I'm not mistaken, you guys were, at the very least, if all my suspicions are correct, making out. Not that I mind, Bells, I think Edward needs someone as good as you in his life and you know it would make our parents, your mom especially, very happy. I just want to make sure you're okay and cool with it happening, finally."

"Alice, I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it. We kissed and he bolted, that's it. He probably thinks it was a big mistake anyway."

"You're wrong about that, Bella. Even Edward knows that you two could never be a mistake."

"We'll see, Ali. I'm gonna head to bed. See you in the morning."

Lucky for me she let it drop and hadn't mentioned it over the next few days as we were super busy making the final plans for the party.

Emmett showed up the day before Halloween, and in his own words, "ready for mischief", cracking everyone up with his stories about driving from Seattle with Jasper and Rosalie. All three of them were staying with Edward and Alice's parents since they had all the extra room with the two of them staying with me. Em and Rosalie had been an item for a while, and Rosalie and Jasper had decided to move back into town recently and were looking for a place or places as the case may be, since Em was trying to persuade Rosalie to move in with him, unsuccessfully thus far.

We had them all over for dinner that night, and I watched Alice nonchalantly try to entice Jasper, who lucky for Alice, seemed genuinely interested in her.. It was nice to see the two of them getting to know each other and really hit it off.

Edward and I really hadn't spoken that much since the kitchen incident, which is what I was now calling it.

As I laid in bed that night looking at the garment bag hanging from the back of my door, a plan began to form. If I wanted to get Edward to notice me tomorrow, to finally admit he wanted me as much as I wanted him, I needed to pull out the big guns, I needed the help of the diabolical pixie herself. No one knew Edward better than Alice and if getting him meant I had to admit to her that I wanted her brother naked in my bed, than as embarrassing as that shit was going to be, I was going to bite the bullet and do it.

The morning came quickly, bringing with it the cold , drizzling rain, and thunder which fit in perfectly with the decor and general feel that Alice had chosen for the party. She had chosen a very eerie mad scientist's lab theme, complete with odd looking machines and jars filled with creepy colored liquids and body parts. I wasn't sure where she got it all but it looked amazing.

Morning flowed into afternoon as we all rushed around placing finishing touches on everything and directing the caterers that Alice had hired as they set up food tables. We had a DJ coming and a bartender serving specialty martinis with names like Passion Bloody Passion, and Oozy Orange Goo, just to name a few.

Alice dragged me upstairs a few hours before guests were due to arrive, leaving Edward to help the DJ set up his speakers and test his equipment.

I sat watching as Alice transformed herself into, well, Alice, in wonderland, that is. I had to admit, she looked cute as a blond, and once her cute white knee socks and sky high maryjanes were in place, I knew Jasper had no chance. She was dressed to impress; she would get her man.

It turned out I didn't even need to tell her about my torrid evening plans, she was able to guess herself and set about making me the sexiest I could be.

I had been directed to shower and exfoliate and smooth on some super thick, super luxurious shimmery lotion all over, which left my skin soft, silky, and glowing.

My hair was curled and lay in soft waves down my back and my eye makeup was done smoky with hints of green shadow and my lips slicked with a light shiny gloss that tasted like cherries.

She helped me into my costume and pursed her lips, looking at me before deciding that I needed to put my hair up to expose more of my shoulders and cleavage, dear God, the cleavage. She piled most of my hair on top of my head while letting random curls lay free, giving me what I could only describe as sex hair. I sat on the bed and waited while she came out with a very elaborate and delicate set of wings and a shoe box.

The shoes were first. They were extremely high stilettos with long ribbon ties that went halfway up my calves. Alice pinned the small wings to the back of the dress and led me to a mirror where I was able to finally see the finished product. I was amazed at the transformation. The color of the dress made my skin look creamy and radiant and the heels made my legs look super long and toned, I had to admit, I looked totally fucking amazing.

"Thanks, Ali."

"No thanks necessary … you are one hot ... Tinker Bella! Oh my god, I totally just realized…. That is sooo funny!" she laughed, obviously caught up in her joke as I continued to look at myself in the mirror.

"You don't think it's too much? Too obvious?"

"No way, you look totally fuckable in that, which, if it isn't your goal for the night, it should be, since no man is going to be able to keep his eyes off of you tonight. Your costume is totally boner inducing, Bells. All I ask is that you leave Jasper to me and keep your sexy times with my brother in non public areas, cuz I really don't need to see that shit."

I just shook my head and headed for the door. I wasn't going to dignify that with an answer.

I made my way slowly to the stairs as I heard the door bell ring. I slowly descended the stairs in an effort to not break my neck going down them in my dangerous fuck me heels, and I stopped midway down the stairs as Edward, resplendent in a full on Jack Sparrow pirate costume, let in our first guests.

Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I think I just came. He was wearing the tightest pants I had ever seen and they made me want to take a bite right out of his luscious ass. His shirt was a white linen tunic that he had open to mid chest showing off his tight body. He looked like pure sex. From the knee high boots, to the sashes and guns and the sword strapped to his waist, he was every pirate fantasy I had ever entertained magnified a thousand fold.

That clinched it. Before this night was over, Edward Cullen would be calling out my name as he came. I wanted to lick him, bite him, suck him, and fuck him. It was taking every ounce of will I had to not bolt down the stairs, push him down and ride his cock without a care for who was watching me do it.

Em, Rosalie, and Jasper were the ones at the door, and as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, Emmett's jaw dropped, and Rosalie gasped.

"Well hol-y shit, Bella! You make one hot Tink!" Emmett exclaimed, earning himself a smack and a smirk from Rosalie.

"Geez, Em, way to think with your wang! For reals though, Bella… I'm not a taco fan but I'd totally do you," Rosalie replied, giving Emmett another smack when he moaned and bit his knuckle at her words.

Their antics caused Edward to turn toward me as the door slammed behind him, making us both jump. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched as he took in my costume. The naked lust that showed on his face had me feeling somewhat self conscious but I steeled myself and got past it.

Tonight was not the night to wonder and worry and feel less than adequate, tonight was all about action. Tonight, I was going to get my man, finally. So, instead of blushing and stumbling through a response, I smiled jauntily and responded.

"Thanks for that, Rose, but at this here taco stand we only serve the men folk, and even then, our clientele is very select," I said with a saucy wink at Edward and Emmett.

"Shit, son, we better watch out for miss Bella here. She's trouble" Emmett replied with a nudge to Edward's ribs.

Edward just stood there, a forced smile on his face as Rosalie dragged Emmett off to get drinks and locate Alice, leaving Edward and I alone.

"B … you look… I mean … that costume is …" Edward stammered.

"Yes?" I was interested in what he thought of what I was wearing.

"Bella, come over here and tell Rose about what happened with Edward's laptop!"

Alice, the cock blocker. That was going to be her new name. Every time I was getting somewhere with Edward, she found a way to bust it up. I wasn't sure if she was doing that shit on purpose, but I was so close to telling her about herself.

Frustrated and with an apologetic smile, I left Edward to answer the door to more guests and went to talk to Rose and Alice.

It was a few hours later when I finally saw Edward again, but he wasn't alone. Jessica Stanley had cornered him by the DJ table and was running her fingers up and down his chest and his head was bent down towards her, as he listened to something she was saying into his ear.

My heart sank at the sight of another woman touching him in the way I wanted to so badly. I needed a breath of fresh air, and to get away from the loud music and sweaty bodies taking up every available inch of free space that Alice had cleared as a makeshift dance floor.

I spun on my heel, in an attempt to make a hasty exit, and banged my knee on the leg of one of the food tables set off to the side, and I literally saw stars. The pain was so excruciating. Against my better judgment, I glanced over my shoulder at Edward, only to see him looking back at me, his hands pushing Jessica's politely but firmly off of his chest.

He mouthed what I thought might have been my name, all the while fighting to make his way through the tightly packed bodies. Now completely mortified to be caught fleeing, I resolved to get where I was going faster. Teetering slightly on my heels, I made my way up the stairs and rushed into my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, breathing a heavy sigh, part in relief, part in frustration.

I was stupid to think that a short dress and some makeup were going to get Edward to notice me.

Just as my nerves calmed slightly there was a loud and frantic knock on my door.

"B? Are you in there?" Edward yelled through the door. The music downstairs was so loud I could barely hear him over it, despite the fact that we were mere inches apart.

Shit. I had been found out. I had no idea what to say to him. I pushed away from the door and sat down unceremoniously on the edge of my bed.

He knocked again and then turned the knob, poking in his head when I didn't respond.

"Hey, B, can I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Edward. What's up?" He entered and shut the door behind him with a click.

"Um, I wanted to check on you. You left kinda abruptly and it looked like you banged your knee pretty hard. Is it okay?" He walked over and knelt down beside the bed, his fingers reaching out to gingerly touch my leg.

The second his fingertips touched my bare flesh, my body was a live wire. I could feel the heat coming off of him in waves, and he smelled delicious. I just wanted to lean forward, stick my nose in his messy, sexified locks and breathe deeply.

Still distracted by his closeness and smell, I was brought back to the present as his fingers tested my now swollen and bruised knee.

"Ouch!" I sucked in a pained breath.

"Sorry, B, your knee is a bit swollen and you've got a small cut, but it looks okay to me. I just want to get some peroxide and a band aid to clean and cover it. Do you have stuff like that in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, the first aid kit is under the sink," I said as I gazed down at my knee to see how swollen it was.

Edward turned to leave, but turned back toward me after a moment.

"Hey, B? Does your door lock from the inside or outside?" he asked as he jiggled the handle.

"Um, the inside, why?"

"Well, I don't want to alarm you or anything, but I can't seem to open the door."

I got up from the bed, made my way over to the door and tried the handle myself, finding that Edward was correct. The door wouldn't budge.

He snorted and shook his head at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, B," he said with a little laugh.

"That's not nothing. What are you laughing at?"

"You. I tried the handle. I told you it wouldn't open, but you still had to try it for yourself. You don't trust me, B?" Edward replied with a smirk.

"Edward, I trust you. I trust you with just about everything, no scratch that. I trust you with everything."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Oh hey, we could call Alice downstairs. Maybe she could open the door from the outside. Where's your phone?" I asked.

"Seriously, B, does it look like I could fit anything in the pockets of these pants?" he replied, turning this way and that, calling to my attention his deliciously toned thighs and squeezable ass.

"Um-" I was blushing again, with all the dirty things that were running through my head.

"So, I'm guessing you don't have your phone in here either?"

"Nope. It's downstairs in the hall closet, in my purse."

"Got anything in here that I could try to pick the lock with? Credit card? Hairpin? Butter knife?"

"Edward, I don't usually make a habit of keeping random utensils and cutlery in my bedroom, and I usually just put my hair in a ponytail or leave it swinging free, so that's a no on the hairpins, as well."

We rummaged around trying different things out on the lock, but nothing got the door to budge. The lock wasn't even in the locked position.

We tried banging on it and yelling and screaming, and just about everything but pulling the door off the hinges, but from the sounds of the bumping music coming from downstairs, it was obvious that no one heard us.

Finally, exhausted from our efforts, we collapsed, Edward on the floor by the door, me by my bed, my legs extended out in front of me.

It dawned on me suddenly that I was alone with Edward, the man I had been lusting after and in love with for years, stuck in a locked room, complete with a big comfy bed, wearing almost nothing.

If this wasn't serendipity, then I didn't know what was. Maybe it was my mom.

"Well, if we're going to be locked up in this room all night, might was well make the best of it…" I began cautiously, peeking at Edward to gauge his response.

His eyes widened slightly at my words and he shifted to a more upright seated position, letting me know silently that I now had his complete attention.

I ran my hand slowly down my leg toward the ties at my right shoe.

"I guess that means I can take these off-"

"No! I mean … I um-"

I smirked, "What, Edward? Do you like these?" I said as I toyed with the ribbon.

"Yes, I mean no- I mean they're nice and they make- fuck, Bella, you know you look absolutely hot in that costume …" he was totally flustered and frustrated, roughly tugging at his hair.

"I do?" I asked coyly, wanting to draw this out a bit. I wanted him and I think he wanted me, but I wanted him to need me. I needed him to need me.

He stood abruptly.

"Bella, I- I'm not sure what to say here, what to do … I want you, so fucking much right now." He stalked to stand in front of me, his hands clenched into tight fists, his eyes blazing with need as he looked down at me.

I clambered up, less than graceful in my dangerous heels, to stand mere inches from him, looked him dead in the eyes, and said the one thing I have been dying to say for what seemed like ages.

"Then have me, Edward. I'm yours. I always have been."

He looked at me incredulously for a moment, seemingly shocked by my admission, before his gorgeous face broke out into the biggest, sexiest grin I had ever seen.

Not wanting to lose momentum or chicken out, I stepped closer to him, and my hands raised to touch his cheeks as I pulled his face closer and crashed my lips to his. His arms immediately came around me as he dragged me to him. I moaned at the full body contact, sliding my hands down his chest, reveling in the sculpted planes beneath my fingers.

I slid my hands inside the opening of his shirt to feel his hot naked skin beneath my fingers. He plunged his hands into my hair, released it from its clip and let it fall in cascading waves around my shoulders as he pulled back from kissing me and sucked in a breath.

"B, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Edward said quietly, reverently.

He walked us backward toward the bed, my hands plucking at the sashes and accessories to his costume, pulling them off and dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor. I wanted him naked and I wanted it now. I wasn't going to hesitate.

His lips were on my neck sucking at the sensitive skin, making me moan loudly in his ear; his lips were absolute magic on me. His hands were roaming my body almost as if they didn't know where to go first. They stroked my shoulders, ghosted over my breasts, his fingers rubbing my already hardened and super sensitive nipples beneath the fabric of the tiny sequined fairy dress. His hands clutched at my hips as I slid mine down to his waist and removed his sword belt and let it, too, fall to the floor with a clatter.

His fingers teased the hem of my dress, just barely caressing the silkiness of my thighs before he began to inch it up, revealing my tiny lace panties and letting one long finger dip between my legs and trace a firm line along my damp core.

"Sweet Jesus, Edward!" I groaned at the pleasure of his hands finally touching me where I wanted him to.

He bent slightly, his tongue licking my collar bone, his other hand caressing my aching breasts. I prayed to heaven almighty that he would move just a few inches lower because I swore that I was going to perish if I didn't feel his tongue on my tight aching nipples soon.

Almost as if he heard me, he lowered the straps of my dress and inched it down under my breasts.

"So perfect," he said as he lowered his head to my breast and placed a small kiss on my overly sensitive nipple, and as his warm breath washed over my skin, I shivered.

I wanted him so badly, I was going out of my mind. I whimpered as he finally sucked my distended nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. I removed my arms from the straps of my dress and let it puddle at my feet, leaving me naked with the exception of my panties and ribbon heels. My hands, now free from their sequined prison, clutched at his hair, pulling hard and pressing him tighter to my heaving chest, causing him to moan around my moist peak as his hand flicked and plucked at my other nipple in time with his sucking mouth. I could feel my moisture seeping through the lace of my panties, threatening to drip down my thighs.

Edward ground his hard erection into my belly, seeking friction, and I was all for it. I pulled my hands from his hair to tug his shirt from his waistband, and I pushed him back from me long enough to lift it up and over his head and toss it behind me.

He gathered me close again and pressed our naked upper bodies together. I loved the feel of his muscular chest and rock hard abs pressed into me. I writhed against him wanting to feel his bulging cock closer to where I needed it most, and he responded by lifting my leg and wrapping it around his hip as he rubbed his hard dick against my now soaked pussy.

"Holy fuck, Edward. Please, I need you."

"Yes, Bella, oh God, I want to be inside you."

With one hand braced on his shoulder, I used my free hand to undo the button on his pants and slid my hand inside, finally touching him. Fuck, he was huge.

I broke out into a sweat just thinking of trying to fit all of him inside me. I was no virgin, but my limited experience had definitely not prepared me for what he was packing. I let my hand travel up and down his length, squeezing and stoking his hardness as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

I removed my hand from his pants and proceeded to inch his zipper down slowly, licking my lips in anticipation. I was dying to get a look at him, and a taste.

He seemed to have an idea of where I was taking this and assisted me in removing his pants and boxer briefs, sliding them down his legs in one fell swoop. I chuckled as they hit the floor, and he blushed at his own eagerness.

Even his cock was perfect. It was thick and long and incredibly hard. I couldn't wait to have him in my mouth. I leaned forward, my eager mouth mere inches from the promise land.

"Bella, you don't have to-"

"Shh, Edward, I want to taste you," I said as I stroked his firm member, causing his breath to hiss from his mouth, and leaned forward to lick the very tip of him, tasting the drop of moisture that had collected there. He was delicious, and I couldn't help myself as I parted my lips and slid the first few inches of his cock into my mouth.

"ShitFuckMotherofGod!" Edward yelled as I slid his cock deeper, hollowed my cheeks and sucked hard.

I started a rhythm, bobbing my head, taking him a little bit deeper into my warm, wet mouth and swirling my tongue over the head with each pass. He began to really get into it, making soft, intense groaning and whimpering noises as I continued to suck him off, my hand stroking what I couldn't fit into my mouth.

His hands made their way to my hair, and he started to shift his hips as I continued my bobbing and swirling. It was so fucking hot, having him fuck me this way, that I couldn't help it as my hand ran down my body, plucking at my nipples and making their way to my aroused center. I slid my fingers over my damp panties and pushed them to the side and began rubbing my clit in earnest, moaning around his cock at the sensation of my own fingers bringing me immediately close to orgasm.

"Yes, Bella, so hot. Touch yourself for me. I want you to make yourself come for me."

His hands moved from my hair, back to my nipples, rubbing and pulling, pushing me over the edge.

My body quivered and shook with the force of my orgasm. Edward pulled his cock from my mouth with a pop, his erection bobbing wildly with the movement, and pushed me back on the bed, taking to his knees in front of me, between my legs.

"I have to taste you now, Bella. I've been waiting forever for this." Edward's voice was rough with desire.

He removed my now ruined panties and spread my thighs wide to look at me, bringing on a full body blush.

"I love the way you blush for me," he said with a soft laugh.

I moaned again as he traced my wet flesh with his finger, slid it inside me and moved his face between my legs to swipe my clit with one sure stroke of his tongue.

"You taste fucking delicious, B."

He went at it with passion, licked and flicked at my clit with his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth and nibbled gently, which launched me into my second orgasm, my head thrashing on the bed as my body convulsed and my hips bucked against his face.

"Ahhhh, Eddwaarrrrd!"

"God yes, Bella … come for me again." He was beginning to sound frantic as he lifted himself off of his knees and climbed onto the bed over me, kissing me ferociously, letting me taste my own arousal on his lips.

"I'm not done yet, B, you better hold on tight." His green eyes were deep and glittering.

My hands stroked his hard cock, and he pushed himself against my hand, his breathing erratic. He rose to his knees again, taking one of my thighs in each of his hands and lifted my legs to his shoulders, kissing and licking my calves as he set them where he wanted them, before taking hold of his glorious cock and bringing it to my entrance.

"Please, Edward, I want you inside me now," I pleaded with him, begging for him to fill me.

He slid home in one thrust, aided by the wetness caused by my two previous intense orgasms. I had never come so hard in my life and he didn't look like he was going to be letting up, either.

He was so big, he paused to let me get used to the size of him before he began to move in and out of me, his thrusts punctuated by groans from deep within his chest. His hooded eyes slid closed, as if the lids were too heavy to hold up.

"Shit, B. God. Feels so good..."

I could feel his stony length hitting me deeper than I had ever thought possible with each hard thrust. In and out, he roughly pushed himself against me, into me, making me whimper and cry out as I got closer to yet another peak.

He sensed my impending climax and aided it by reaching between us and pinching my clit, driving me over the edge. Dear God, I think I almost blacked out that time. I could feel my sex pulsing around him as he slid inside me, hitting me in my special place with each thrust. It was almost too much. Almost. His hips began moving faster as I rode out my release, the sound of our skin slapping together oddly loud over the dulled thumping of the music coming from the party below us.

Our breathing labored, our skin, sweat slick, he continued to pound into me, his pace increased once more. His hands drifted down and clutched my toned ass as he plunged deep into me, his fingers digging into me hard enough to leave marks, but I couldn't care less.

I was going to come again, and I was going out of my mind with it.

"Please, Edward, no more, I can't take it!"

My words seemed to egg him on. His hips moved like lightning as he approached his own climax and exploded inside of me with one last, deep thrust. He held me to him as he called out my name in ecstasy, letting my legs fall from his shoulders as he collapsed on top of me, bracing himself on his arms to keep from crushing me.

I glorified in the feel of him on top of me, enjoying his warmth and weight as we both came down from our high.

Edward's face nestled into the crook of my neck. "Bella, I love you," he whispered, so softly, I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it.

And for the first time in two years, I felt like I was home. I didn't feel lost anymore. I was found.

As our bodies cooled, we separated briefly to clean ourselves up a bit with tissues from my nightstand and slid beneath the cool sheets to snuggle in our post coital bliss and before we knew it we were fast asleep.

I woke the next morning to the feel of Edward's strong arm around my waist and his breath on the back of my hair. I smiled and sighed happily as the events of the night before flooded my mind. Edward. My Edward. Just as I had always been his, he had always been mine.

I quirked an eyebrow at the still closed door, wondering how we were going to get out of my room. Just then, Edward shifted behind me, and I realized that I didn't care if we ever got out.

Although the heat from Edward's body had kept me pleasantly warm all night, I suddenly broke out in the now familiar goose bumps. My eyes searched the room for some sign of the cause of my discomfort, and what I saw made my eyes grow wide. Edward's arm tightened around me, and I knew that he saw it, too.

The air in front of my door was shimmering, like the heat coming off the asphalt on a summer day in Phoenix. As we watched, the shimmering intensified, and in the blink of an eye, she was there.

My Mom.

Tears stung my eyes and my heart wanted me to reach out to her, but my disbelieving brain wouldn't listen. She looked like she was about to evaporate at any second, and I opened my mouth to say something...anything to make her stay. I simply watched, frozen, as she slowly put a hand to her lips, and blew a kiss towards me. She then turned and gripped the door handle. It turned, easily. With just one smile for me, over her shoulder, she began walking through the door. Before she was even in the hallway, she had disappeared, taking with her the goose bumps, the uneasy feelings, and the sweet smell of her perfume.

The only sound for several minutes was our ragged breathing. Eventually, Edward turned me toward him. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding his hand to my cheek and wiping a tear with his thumb.

I smiled. "Yes. I'm great. I get the feeling she's finally happy."

He leaned his forehead onto mine. "But are you happy?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered against his lips, "Yes. I'm happy."

A few hours later found us in a miraculously clean kitchen, showered, dressed, and eating breakfast. Alice was nowhere to be found, and we assumed she had gone home with Jasper, since he had been following her around like a love-sick puppy the previous night.

Edward's laptop once again sat in the living room, on the coffee table, a blank Word document on the screen. There were three words on the document that neither of us had typed.

"Thank you, Edward."

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I also blog, mostly about my young daughter, who is the most hilarious person I know.**

**I have one other Twilight Fan-fiction story that is still a work in progress, which I began as a writing exercise to see if I could write romantic, lemony stories. In case your wondering, that would be a yes!**

**I helped create a popular Twilight page on Facebook with a few cool ladies and more recently a few Twi-guys, and am the resident Quiz master as well. I have an open challenge for anyone to stump me in twilight trivia, which has not happened yet!**

**This author's Jacob likes shoes more than Alice.**


	18. One shot 16

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with _each one shot _belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**  
**For once in my twenty-seven years of life, and twenty-two years of having Alice Brandon as a best friend, I was actually excited for this year's Halloween party she would be throwing.**

**Alice and I were heading to LA tomorrow morning, October 1, to see if we could find some kick ass costumes before anyone else in San Francisco. Ever since Alice and I had met back in Forks, at the Halloween party her parents held for the kids, we were inseparable.**

**"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Alice fumed as she waved her hand in my face.**

**"Sorry, Alice. Guess I zoned out a bit. What were you saying, again?" I asked her as I pulled my laptop off the coffee table and placed it on my lap.**

**"I was telling you that I got a call from Edward and Emmett today. Their coming to the party and they ran into someone from Forks while they were at that convention in New York," she exclaimed.**

**"That's great, Alice," I replied as I grabbed my soda off the coffee table, not really caring who the guys saw, "Who did they see?"**

**"Demetri Volturi!" Alice squealed, and I instantly started choking on my drink. I remembered him quite well. He was a little shorter than Edward with black hair then landed just shy of his shoulders. He had brown eyes that seemed to look right through people and right into their soul.**

**He transferred to Forks during my senior year as an exchange student from Italy. He'd always be flirting with me and asked me out on several occasions. Although he was very attractive, I'd always turn him down.**

**"That's umm…nice, Alice. Are they bringing him to the party?" I asked hesitantly.**

**"Yep! So we need to make sure we find you a hot and sexy costume tomorrow, Bells."**

**I was now officially nervous about the party. I knew that Alice would try to push me and Demetri together the second he walked in the door.**

**"Alright, Alice," I sighed "let's focus on tomorrow for right now. Are we going to be gone all day again?"**

**"Is that really a question you need to ask, Bella?" she replied with a giggle.**

**"Of course I knew I didn't need to ask it but it was worth a shot, Alice," I said with a smile.**

**I shifted my laptop back onto the table and closed it. There was no way I was getting anything done now. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was already after eight at night.**

**"Alice what time are we leaving in the morning?" I asked her as I got up, grabbing my cup and heading into the kitchen.**

**"Well, it'll probably be best to leave earlier so we have more time to shop, so maybe around eight- thirty. That sound good to you, Bells?" she shouted from the living room.**

**"Sure. That sounds fine, Alice. Just don't use all the hot water again tomorrow morning," I teased.**

**"I only did that once, Bella, and if it makes you feel better, I'll even shower tonight," she laughed.**

**Alice and I ate a quick dinner of Chinese take-out and, like she said earlier, Alice took a shower before turning in for the night. I decided to follow Alice's example and take a shower, as well.**

**After I finished my shower, I ran a brush through my long hair, wincing slightly when the brush came in contact with a knot, then proceeded to put my hair in a quick braid. I slid under the covers and turned off the lamp on my nightstand, wondering what tomorrow would have in store for our shopping trip.**

**"Come on, Bella! I know you can walk faster than that," Alice shouted over her shoulder at me. Alice and I had got here at around two-thirty and immediately went to the mall. We started on the first level and began slowly working our way through the mall, that was three hours ago.**

**"Alice, what about here?" I asked her as I stopped outside a store called "Spirit." Alice made her way back to me and looked at the displays in the window and gasped. "What is it, Alice?"**

**"Bella, look at that costume!" She pointed to the display in the left window. The tag beneath the costume was labeled _Mythical Muse_.**

**It was a sleeveless, mid thigh length lavender and white faded dress with a gold detailed band below the bust. It had a three strand gold necklace attached to the straps and a gold arm band. The shoes in the display are what I really think drew Alice in. The mannequin in the window had gold gladiator sandals on that wrapped around the leg and ended a little below the knee.**

**"Bella, I HAVE to get that!" Alice exclaimed after breaking out of the trance the display had put her in. I followed Alice into the store. She began walking down the aisles, looking for the costume we'd seen on display.**

**As she looked through the various costumes, I looked to see if there was anything that I'd actually consider wearing. There were the typical Halloween costumes that people wore every year: witch, vampire, nurse, doctor, ghost, and so on. I heard Alice squeal in excitement, signaling that she found the costume.**

**"Oh my God! Bella, come here!" she called from down the aisle. I sighed and made my way down to her, trying not to slip on the costumes that were left on the floor. "What is it, Alice?"**

**In one hand, she held her costume, and in the other, she held up a costume that was labeled _Fantasy Mermaid_. It was a long sea foam green dress with a slit up the left side. The top of it was embroidered with beads to look like seashells. The beading continued down the bodice in strands and attached to a silver, glitter starfish. Alice turned the costume around, showing me the back.**

**It had a bow that tied in the back, and it looked to be right above where the wearer's butt would be. The metallic material continued straight down 'till it got to the end and split in two, giving the illusion of a tailfin. Also, attached to the costume were a pair of silver stilettos with stars along the strap, heel, and top of the foot.**

**"Oh, Alice, that's beautiful!" I exclaimed in a whisper. I knew instantly that I had to get it. I looked at the price take and was surprised that the costume was only $35 with the shoes included.**

**"Bella, you have to get that! It'll look amazing on you." Alice exclaimed with a smile.**

**We made our way up to the register and Alice insisted on paying for my costume as well as hers. Before I had a chance to tell the cashier to ring mine separately, Alice had already swiped her credit card through and told the girl to ring them together.**

**"Alice, why must you always do that?"**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bells," she said innocently.**

**Alice and I decided to stop at the party store we saw on the way in to get some supplies for the party. We picked up plates, cups, napkins, silverware, table clothes, paper ghosts, pumpkins, and witches, among other items. This time Alice allowed me to pay part of the bill.**

**We made our way back to the car, and then we were on our way home. It was already after seven, and we still had six hours in the car. We decided to just order a pizza and pick it up on the way home. I must have fallen asleep on the drive home 'cause the next thing I knew Alice was nudging me awake telling me we were home. I rubbed my eyes and forced myself to wake up.**

**Alice and I practically dragged the bags and pizza into the house. I looked up at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was past one thirty in the morning. We left the bags on the couch and helped ourselves to some pizza. We decided to just leave the bags 'till tomorrow morning and just go to bed after putting the remaining pizza away.**

**I stripped out of my clothes, down to my bra and panties, and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out for the night.**

**The weeks between our trip to LA and the Halloween party passed by in a hurry. Tomorrow was already the day of the party. There was still so much to do, but it helped that Edward, Emmett, and Demetri had arrived a few days early and were willing to help us set up the house for the party.**

**"Edward, do you mind helping Bella with the decorations in the living room while the guys help me bring the stereo upstairs?" Alice asked from the kitchen.**

**"Sure, Ali, no problem," he replied with a smile. Edward grabbed a few of the streamers and the tape. "So…how have you been, Bella?" he asked as I stepped up the ladder and began taping the black and orange streamers along the ceiling.**

**"I've been good, Edward. How's New York been?" I asked as he handed me some more tape.**

**"It's been fun but I've really missed the West Coast," he confessed.**

**"I'm sure it's been hard to be away from your parents and sister," I replied.**

**"Yeah, it's hard, but they weren't what I missed most, Bella," Edward said.**

**I looked down at Edward from my perch on the ladder, confusion showing on my face. "Then what was it you missed, Edward? Your girlfriend?" I asked with a bit of venom in my tone.**

**Edward chuckled and shook his head. "No, Bella, no girlfriend. I was actually referring to you," he said with a smile.**

**I felt my heart stop momentarily. Edward had missed me? Was that even possible?**

**"Hey guys, how's the decorating coming?" Alice asked as she popped her head in and saw the streamers and other paper decorations that aligned the ceiling and wall.**

**"Umm… it's coming along slowly, Alice, but we should be done soon. Are the guys on their way up with the stereo?"**

**"Yep! They were about halfway up the stairs when I left them. I'm thinking we should put it over in front of the TV cabinet. That way it's out of the way a little," she suggested.**

**As if on cue, the guys appeared behind her with the huge stereo system we had bought three years ago. I descended the ladder and decided to pull Alice aside and ask her about Edward's declaration.**

**"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute in my room?" I asked as Edward was helping Em and Demetri, place the speakers.**

**"Sure, Bells!"**

**I pulled her into my room and made sure the guys didn't follow us as I shut the door.**

**"Alice, I want to ask you something about Edward," I stated as I began nervously fidgeting with my hands.**

**"What is it, B? Is everything ok?"**

**"Yeah, everything is fine, it's just, Edward told me that the thing he missed about the West Coast while he was in New York, was me," I said as I looked to see Alice's reaction.**

**"Bella, that's wonderful! It means he still likes you!" Alice instantly slapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.**

**"What do you mean _still_ Alice?"**

**"Um…well…he may have likedyouinhighschool," she rambled.**

**I just stood there looking at her, in shock. Edward liked me in high school? How did I never notice that?**

**"Alice, do you two mind coming out here?" Emmett's voice shouted from the other room.**

**I shot Alice a panicked look, hoping she wouldn't tell Edward what I just told her. She nodded in silent understanding as she opened the door and we made our way back to the living room.**

**The living room was completely transformed from when we retreated to the bedroom. There were bats hanging from the ceiling, bloody hand prints on the wall, a skeleton was placed near the stereo, orange and black streamers adorned various areas of the ceiling. I was amazed at how much the guys got done during my short conversation with Alice.**

**"Wow! You guys really made the place look fantastic!" Alice shrieked. The guys were finishing putting up the tables that would hold the refreshments tomorrow night when I made my way into the kitchen. I was unsure how I'd be able to be in the house tomorrow night, in that costume, knowing that Edward liked me, but it made me wonder if Demetri still had feelings for me or not.**

**"Bella can you believe how many people are here?" Alice shouted over the music. The party was in full swing and it was only ten thirty. Guests lined the walls of the living room, kitchen, and halls. Most of the people I recognized from work or Alice's friends but there were a few I didn't know.**

**One such was a tall blonde man with ice- blue eyes. He was dressed in a gladiator costume that showed off his chest and muscles. Alice was talking to him and doing her best to flirt discretely. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen to refill my drink.**

**As I was grabbing the tequila from the fridge, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "Need any help with that, sweetheart?" the person asked.**

**I smiled as I felt myself being pulled back against a strong, male, body. "No, I'm pretty sure I've got it all under control," I retorted as I turned to see the person. I couldn't see his face because he wore a mask. Although the male voice was vaguely familiar, I couldn't place who it belong to due to the loud music. He was dressed as Zorro and I couldn't help but giggle a little at that, as it was my favorite movie when I was a teenager.**

**"Would you like some, as well?" I asked as I poured some of the liquor into my glass and took a small sip.**

**"Sure, I'd love some, Bella," he replied with a smirk. Before I was able to grab a cup for him, his mouth came crashing down on mine. I just stood still, not moving and not reacting to the kiss. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, begging for access to my mouth.**

**Maybe it was all the alcohol I had consumed in the past two hours, but I returned the kiss and allowed his tongue access. The stranger before me moaned softly as his tongue slide into my mouth. He roughly massaged his tongue against my own, and I couldn't help but moan in response.**

**He pulled away far too quickly for my liking and smirked. "That's very good tequila," he chuckled. I couldn't help but blush deeply at the comment. I had never expected him to kiss me in order to obtain a taste of the booze, instead of using a cup like a normal person.**

**I grabbed another cup from behind me and filled it half way with the tequila. "So Zorro, do I get the honor of knowing your real name?" I asked as I handed him the plastic red cup. He just chuckled again.**

**"I think I prefer you calling me Zorro. It seems far more original than calling me by my name."**

**I just shook my head and continued to drink my liquid courage. We stood there in the kitchen for a while talking about various menial things, such as our jobs, our age, and other slightly personal questions.**

**By the time Alice had come to check on me, 'Zorro' and I" had finished the bottle of tequila and were now onto the vodka. She smirked as she saw me now flirting. I noticed she had the cowboy's hand in hers and was pulling him with her.**

**"Bella, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock. He lives down the street. The guys saw him the other day when they were helping out and invited him."**

**I smiled and shook his extended hand as we exchanged pleasantries. I saw Alice slightly nodding her head towards my mystery guy. I just shook my head and mouthed "later" to let her know I'd explain when these guys weren't around.**

**After a little conversation between the four of us, Alice and Jasper retreated back to the living room. "So would you like to go somewhere a little more…quiet?" Zorro whispered in my ear, and proceeded to gently nip my lobe. It took everything in me not to moan.**

**I nodded my head in response and pulled him with me to one of the guest rooms upstairs. It was highly unusual for me to take part in one-night stands. Whether it was all the alcohol or the fact that I hadn't had sex in 6 months, I wanted this guy naked and in bed with me. Most of the doors were locked, alerting me to the fact that some of the other party goers had the same idea that I assumed Zorro had.**

**I pulled him into the door and barely had time to lock it as I felt myself being pushed up against the door. Much like he had in the kitchen, Zorro crashed his lips against mine, but this time he threaded his hands through my hair.**

**I returned the kiss eagerly, loving the feel of his lips against mine. His hands trailed down my body to rest on my hips, and he pulled me closer to his body, causing me to gasp against his lips as I felt his erection pressed against me.**

**He backed us up to the bed as he pulled loose the string that was keeping the top half of my costume on me. The material slid down my body, revealing my breasts to him just as I landed on top of him on the bed. Instantly, he broke the kiss and attached his mouth to my left breast, sucking my nipple into his warm mouth.**

**His hands trailed down my back to the zipper at the lower half of my costume, and he tugged it down. I shook my head as I removed his hands from my body, and he removed his mouth from my breast. Zorro looked up at me, a look of confusion on his face.**

**"It hardly seems fair that you're still fully clothed," I stated as my fingers began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the last button was undone, he shrugged the shirt off and returned his lips to mine, immediately deepening the kiss.**

**I ran my hands over his muscular chest and smiled against his lips as I felt his muscles twitch beneath my fingers. I felt him slide his tongue along my lower lip, much like he had earlier, and I once again granted his tongue access. I slide my hands down to his pants as he moved his hand back to the zipper of my costume. This time I didn't stop him, and he smirked against my lips as I slid the zipper of his pants down and unbuttoned them.**

**He lifted his hips up to allow me to slide his pants off, and I felt myself instantly become wet. The second his pants were off his hips, his cock sprang free. Zorro broke the kiss and smirked as I stared at his already hard cock. "See something you like, baby?" he asked in a sweet, velvety voice.**

**Unable to form words, I just nodded and wrapped my fingers around his cock. He moaned lowly as I started to slowly pump his erect cock. At that moment, I wanted out of my damn costume. I stood up and turned around so my back was facing him. He instantly got the message and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way.**

**The costume pooled at my feet, and I heard him hiss. I turned around and smirked at the look on his face, like him, I had forgone the underwear tonight. He pulled me back down to the bed and hovered over my body this time.**

**I stretched up to kiss him, and I felt his tip at my entrance and whimpered. The sound that came from my lips shocked me, never before had I whimpered when a guy was about to fuck me. He smiled and kissed me back tenderly as he slide his hardness into my soaking pussy.**

**I moaned and arched my back up to slide him in further. He pushed my hips back down and held them against the bed. I pouted against his lips, but he just continued to kiss me as he brought his hand up to my breast and began massaging it roughly.**

**His thrusts began slow and gentle, but I quickly grew tired of them. I wanted to be fucked…hard. I growled against his lips as I tried, and succeeded, to thrust my hips up against his, hard. I did this a few times, and finally he got the idea and started thrusting into me harder and faster.**

**"Mmmm…fuck, baby, your pussy feels so good wrapped my cock," he moaned huskily.**

**"Zorro, please," I whimpered again, wanting him to be rougher. He smirked and began to pump his cock in and out of my pussy faster and harder. It was almost as if he could read my mind and knew what I wanted.**

**He continued this for a few minutes and then I felt my walls begin to tighten around his cock. His thrusts became more urgent as my walls grabbed onto his cock tighter. He groaned as I dragged my nails down his back and increased his pace. I was on the brink of my orgasm when he started to rub my clit with his thumb.**

**"Oh fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum. Please cum with me," I pleaded as I looked up into his eyes. He rubbed my clit harder, and I felt my walls spasm around his cock as my orgasm hit. I gasped and moaned as I rode it out. A few seconds later he stopped thrusting and let out a feral growl as I felt him release his seed deep inside me. We were both panting heavily as we came down from our highs.**

**He pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back, pulling me on top of his body, kissing me softly. I smiled down at him and reached to remove his mask. He allowed me to and was shocked by the face I recognized beneath it. "Demetri?" I squeaked out. The only thing that came my mind was _Oh shit!_**

****

_

* * *

_

Author Hints:

__

· favorite fic- Married to the Enemy

· memorable moment in my fic- bella, alice, and rose living in bella's mansion she inherited

__

· favorite twilight book- eclipse


	19. One shot 17

******Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

******

* * *

**

**Come as you aren't**

"Edward Cullen is totally checking you out," Alice informs me during lunch.

For a split second my heart soars. Then I remember that this is reality – not one of my many fantasies where the most beautiful boy in all of existence suddenly realizes that he's crazy about me.

"Nice try," I mutter and stab a piece of apple with my fork before popping it in my mouth.

"I'm serious," she insists. "Try taking a drink of your soda."

I stare at her.

"Here, use this," she says and hands me a straw.

I take a pull of the straw and Alice is practically bouncing up and down in excitement next to me.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"You should have seen his face," she grins. "He couldn't stop staring at your mouth!"

_No freaking way!_

I look down to hide my smile. I'm secretly delighted at even the off chance that Edward Cullen might be looking at me but I won't let Alice in on that fact. I don't know why I even bother trying to hide it. Alice knows that I've been in love with him for years.

"You're so full of it," I tell her after I've managed to suppress my smile.

"Take a look for yourself," she dares me.

I want to look. I want to turn slightly and stare at him but I know what will happen if I do. If he is indeed looking at me and our eyes meet then that whole 'deer in the headlight' thing will happen and I'll end up gaping at him like a complete moron and let's face it: That's just not attractive. And God help me, I want to be attractive to Edward. I want him to want me as badly as I want him. Of course, that will never happen. For one, Edward is entirely too good-looking to be boyfriend material. And the fact that he is the most popular guy at our school doesn't exactly help matters either. Finally, I am nothing like the type of girls that he prefers. I'm not tall, blonde and curvaceous, but rather a petite brunette who is seriously lacking in the boob department. See where I'm going with this?

"He's still looking," Alice says.

"Fine, let him," I say exasperatedly all the while wondering if maybe someone stuck a note to my back or if I have something in my hair.

_What the hell is he looking at?_

It's not like I'm a troll or anything like that. In terms of looks I'm fairly average and I have been called pretty by a few guys I've gone out with. But Edward only hangs out with the insanely beautiful girls at parties and he has never given me the time of day. Okay, that's not entirely true. We do talk a little. It's kind of hard not to when you go to a tiny high school like the one in Forks. But our previous communication has always been along the lines of "can I borrow a pencil?", "please pass me that slide" or "boy, it's really coming down out there, huh?"

Needless to say the last one was said by me. Riveting stuff, right? Yeah, it's really no wonder that he's never paid much attention to me. Except for the strange occurrence of him staring at me today, which I'm still convinced is because I probably look like a cow chewing the cud when I eat. He's always nice and polite, though. Sometimes he smiles at me when we pass each other in the hall. On those occasions I have trouble breathing afterwards and usually I run to the nearest bathroom to calm down and cool my burning cheeks with copious amounts of cold water.

"So we should talk about Halloween," Alice says suddenly.

"What's there to talk about?" I ask and try to sneak a peak in Edward's direction.

Green piercing eyes and a crooked smile is all I can see.

_Holy fuck!_

Somehow I manage to whip my head around before Edward sees the annoying blush that's now invading my face completely.

"What costumes we're going to wear, of course," Alice prattles on, blissfully unaware of my scorching cheeks.

"I'll just wear the same as last year," I say and wave my hand dismissively.

"What?" Alice shrieks. "Bella, you can't!"

"Why not? It's not a big deal," I argue. "It's just a stupid party."

"Stupid?" a smooth-as-butter voice asks behind me.

_Oh no! Why? Why? Why?_

Of course its Edward's party I'm referring to and of course he happens to be walking by at the exact moment when I'm trashing said party. I duck my head and give Alice a desperate look that says 'help me out here!'

"Edward," she says with a sly smile. "Will you please tell Bella that she can't wear a boring costume to your awesome party?"

"So you don't think my party is stupid?" he asks.

I can't look at him so I simply shake my head.

"Well, that's good to know," he says smoothly. "What's the costume?"

"It's nothing," I squeak and hope he'll go away immediately.

"Nothing?" he chuckles. "I wouldn't mind seeing that. I bet you'd look good in nothing."

_What?_

I whip my head around to face him, my mouth opening and closing of its own volition.

"I-I didn't mean it that way," I sputter.

"Pity," he says with a panty-dropping smile.

Then he leans down so that we're nose to nose.

"I guess you'll just have to surprise me at the party, okay?"

I nod dumbly and he smiles again. This is one of the longest conversations we have ever had and my heart is racing because his beautiful face is just a few inches from mine.

"See you later," he says softly. "And Bella - I look forward to seeing your not boring costume."

I stare disbelievingly at him as his hand rises up and he pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear. Logically, I know that he is actually touching me but it doesn't make any sense. I think I actually gasp or do something equally moronic when his fingertips glide over the skin behind my ear and my heart is now hammering so loudly that I'm sure he can hear it. Before I can say or do anything else he has turned around and is walking away quickly, his fists clenching and unclenching for some reason. Is it possible that he is as affected by what just happened as I am? Because even though our exchange only lasted a minute I am still just sitting there almost hyperventilating and completely flushed in the face.

"Holy shit," Alice whispers. "You two are so hooking up at the party."

"Huh?"

"He was all over you, Bella. I've never seen anything like it," she says.

_Neither have I._

The rest of the school day passes in a blur. I have no idea which classes I have attended and what the rest of the students have learned. I have learned three things today. Number one: I am head over heels in love with Edward Cullen. Okay, I already knew that so I guess it doesn't count. Number two: Edward is without a doubt the hottest guy on the planet. No, everyone who has ever met him already knows that so that doesn't count either. Number three: I don't have a clue how to make him mine. Yeah, that's not exactly news either. In conclusion: I have learned nothing and am in way over my head.

Alice drags me to her house after school saying that we have a lot to do before the party next week. What we're doing exactly she won't tell me and I go along because I still haven't got a clue how to deal with the new development in my relationship with Edward.

_Relationship? Pathetic much, Bella?_

Yeah, yeah. So it's not a traditional kind of relationship but we're making progress, right? Anyway, Alice leaves me in her room and tells me that she has the perfect costume for me. She comes back after a minute holding something very miniscule in her hands.

"Ta-dah!" she announces and throws it on the bed.

_No way! There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!_

I stare at the blue and white cheerleading uniform and then back to my best friend who is bouncing all over the place clapping her hands maniacally like one of those wind-up monkeys with cymbals.

"Are you high?" I ask her and point at the offensive garments.

"What?" she asks and takes a break from clapping. "It's perfect!"

"It's a cheerleading uniform," I say, although that's pretty evident.

"I know!" Alice says. "Do you know how much attention Rose got whenever she wore that thing?"  
She has a point. Her older sister Rosalie did turn heads left and right at our school before she graduated three years ago. But that's because she looks like a goddess and I'm sure the uniform didn't really mean that much since men are still falling all over each other to ogle her wherever she goes.

"But Rosalie is a freaking knock-out," I argue logically. "I'm hardly cheerleader material. I'll just wear the ghost costume again this year."

Alice looks appalled at the very mention and I seriously don't get it. The ghost costume is genius in my book. It's super-easy to put on and five minutes into the party after the novelty of the costumes has worn off I can remove the sheet and I'll be wearing my own comfortable clothes. That's a win/win situation in my book!

"Bella," Alice says sternly. "You're got going as Casper the fucking friendly ghost!"

"Why not?"

"Because you almost have a date with Edward Cullen!" she yells at me. "He's expecting you to come and find him to show off your _not_ boring costume and there's no way I'm letting you show up in a sheet."

"But," I start to protest.

"Come here," she orders and points to her computer.

She does a search and gives me a pointed look.

"This is not sexy," she says and motions to a picture of…yeah, you guessed it. Casper the friendly ghost.

"But this," she says and does another search, "is sexy."

I stare at the picture of a bunch of cheerleaders standing in a row.

_Wow, bimbos on parade! I wonder if they're waiting in line for a brain. _

"Trust me, Bella," she says sounding all wise and worldly. "This is what guys like Edward fantasize about."

"What do you mean 'guys like Edward?'" I ask defensively.

"Jocks," Alice says simply.

"Edward isn't a jock," I argue. "He's really smart."

I know this because he's in some of my advanced classes and I'm constantly amazed that someone so gorgeous can also be brilliant plus a nice guy to boot. Edward could easily be an asshole and people would still worship him in school. But the amazing thing is that he doesn't seem to fathom the power he holds over most of the student body. He's a genuinely 'down to earth' kind of guy and gets along with everyone. Sure, he parties a lot and yeah, he hooks up with a lot of skanks at said parties but that's the only negative things I can say about him. And maybe it isn't a lot of skanks. It could just be my insane jealousy talking. He's never had a girlfriend, a fact which I'm eternally grateful for, but I have seen him kissing a few girls like Tanya and Jessica. Needless to say, I had to leave the parties after witnessing that. And I may have gone home to cry and eat a bunch of junk before falling asleep queasy and miserable. Pathetic? Yes. Necessary? Definitely!

Come to think of it it's totally my own fault that I haven't talked to Edward outside of school. At the aforementioned parties he has smiled at me and one time he even raised his beer to toast with me. Of course I had to turn around to hide my face and when I looked at him again he was talking to some other girl who isn't a total idiot and probably returned the toast.

_God, I suck!_

"Yes, yes," Alice says patiently, bringing me out of my reverie. "Edward is the smartest most cutest boy ever."

She is clearly making fun of me and I roll my eyes even though she is absolutely right. He is all that and more.

"Look Bella," she continues. "There hasn't been a cheerleading squad at school since Rose graduated and believe me when I tell you that all the boys including Edward are disappointed about that fact. If you wear this you'll knock his socks off. Guys love cheerleaders."

"But that's not really who I am," I say.

"That's not the point," she says. "It's Halloween. You're just pretending for fun and it's a way of getting his attention."

"I guess so," I mutter.

"Why do you think I'm dressing as a Southern belle?" Alice asks with a smirk. "Everyone knows that Jasper Whitlock is really into all that Civil War stuff. I'm just doing it to attract him. It's not like he expects me to me Scarlett O'Hara all the time. It's just a costume."

"You have a point," I admit reluctantly.

"Of course I do," she says with a smirk. "Don't you want him to notice you at the party?"

I nod because I certainly want that.

"Excellent," she grins triumphantly. "For Halloween I'll be the belle of the ball, you'll be the sexy cheerleader and we'll both get our guy. Agreed?"

She holds out her tiny hand. I grab it and give it a shake.

"Agreed," I say with my heart in my throat.

The next week flies by quickly. Edward smiles at me every day and I'm getting more and more excited about the party. Maybe he really does like me? On Friday I spend all day at Alice's house in order to prepare for the party that night. My dad, Charlie, is totally cool with it since he doesn't understand what the big deal is in the first place and frankly I think he's just glad that he doesn't have to witness all the girly stuff that Alice and I do in preparation. I've never been much of a girly girl and I've never really shown an interest in hairstyles and makeup so it's pretty fortunate that I have a friend like Alice to help me get ready. She spends what seems like hours putting stuff on my face and then turns to my hair. I'm mildly appalled when she tells me that she wants braid it. My hair is in my own opinion my best attribute and I don't want to hide my curls like that. Alice and I come to a compromise and she settles for giving me pigtails. I figure that I can always take them out once the party gets going.

I'm about to change into the uniform when Alice stops me and pulls out a bag for me. I look inside and my jaw drops.

"What's this?" I ask, although I can see what it is. It's really sexy lingerie.

"You have to wear it, Bella," she says because she knows me well enough to anticipate my protests.

"Look," I say as patiently as I can. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, Al, but I really don't need this."

"Yes, you do," she grins.

"No one is seeing my underwear," I say firmly. "Even if by some miracle I get a chance to be with Edward there is no way I would ever let it get that far."

"I know that," Alice says and rolls her eyes. "It's not for him, it's for you."

"Explain."

"You'll automatically _feel_ sexy just knowing that you're wearing something pretty underneath your clothes. Rose swears by it."

"I guess it couldn't hurt," I admit, since sexy is hardly a word I would use to describe myself. And like we established earlier, I want to be attractive to Edward. Desperately so.

I put on the underwear and thank my lucky stars that Alice had the good sense not to buy me a thong because that might have pushed me over the edge. I have to admit that the black lace hipsters are a lot nicer than my usual cotton panties and the bra fits perfectly. How Alice managed to get the size right I don't even want to speculate about. I dress in the uniform and am thankful that I can wear regular sneakers and won't be forced to wear heels all night. The skirt is a lot shorter than anything I have worn before and the top is definitely tighter. I am having a major case of cold feet as I walk into Alice's bedroom to face her scrutiny.

_Oh, wow!_

"Alice, you look incredible!" I exclaim, my own costume completely forgotten.

She is the epitome of a Southern Belle in her green gown with a matching bonnet. She looks like an extra from "Gone with the Wind" and will without a doubt win the prize for having the best costume at the party. And Jasper will cream his pants, for sure. He is such a history geek and is always talking about his family's involvement in the Civil War. His great-great and maybe another great-grandfather was a Confederate major or something like that and even though he was born and raised right here in Forks he still pulls out a Southern drawl once in a while. I think it sounds funny but Alice just about swoons every time it happens. I know that he will be all over her tonight and I am thrilled for both of them.

"So do you!" she yells and pulls me with her to the full-length mirror.

I stare at the two of us and we are practically unrecognizable. We don't look like two shy lovesick girls now. Alice is so demure and ladylike and I look…well, like the exact opposite standing next to her. The Lady and the Tramp.

"I can't wear this," I gulp.

"Why not?" Alice asks. "You look great."

I shake my head frantically.

"It's too much, or actually it's not enough," I blurt out. "Have you seen how short my skirt is?"

"Yes," she says slowly. "And have you seen how great your legs look?"

"They're so pale," I whimper.

"Bella!" she laughs. "It's October. Everyone is pale. You look fantastic!"

I take a few steps closer to the mirror and inspect myself more closely. My eyes look bigger somehow and my lips are more pink than usual. Okay, my face does look pretty good and my hair too. But the uniform is just _so_ revealing.

"Bella," Alice says gently and places a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't let you wear that to the party if you didn't look great in it. It's not too revealing."  
I gape at her. Can she read my mind?

"I know you," she smirks. "We've been best friends for ten years. Honestly, you look beautiful. Edward won't know what hit him."

I take a deep breath and look at myself again. I look like a different version of Bella. A sexier, sultrier version.

"Isn't it time to finally take a chance and go after him?" Alice asks and squeezes my shoulder. "Aren't you tired of waiting?"

I _am _tired of waiting. The crush I developed almost instantly when Edward moved to Forks three years ago has blossomed into love and in less than a year he could be out of my life forever when both of us leave for college. It is definitely time to take a chance. I nod and blink back a few tears before I turn and throw my arms around Alice's neck.

"I love you," I whisper. "Thank you."  
"I love you too, you big crybaby," Alice sniffles.

We pull back and look at each other. Then we both laugh.

"Let's go get our guys, shall we?" she asks and links her arm with mine.

"Let's do it!" I reply.

The party is in full swing when we get there and people have really embraced the whole costume thing this year. Boy, am I glad I listened to Alice and didn't just wear the sheet as usual. My eyes dart around the Cullen's huge house, looking for the only person I really want to see. Alice is next to me, playing it a lot cooler than I ever could and says hi to everyone we pass as she pulls me over to the makeshift bar.

Fifteen minutes later I have downed my first drink, received five compliments for my costume by different guys who according to Alice were slobbering all over me, and made a very unsuccessful attempt of not frantically scanning the room for a mop of copper-colored hair.

"Relax, it's not he isn't going to show up," Alice says. "This is his house after all."

I don't know how she is able to remain so calm and collected. We haven't seen Jasper either and since he doesn't live here there is a very real chance that he might not be at the party. Suddenly Alice's eyes lights up and I know that she has spotted her guy. A surge of excitement rushes through me because if Jasper is here then Edward can't be far away. The two of them are pretty much joined at the hip, much in the same way that Alice and I are.

"Okay, I just saw Edward too," she says with her eyes fixed on the party going on behind my back. "Aaand…he just saw me. I think he's coming over."

_Oh God, oh God. Just act cool. _

I take a deep breath and prepare myself mentally as well as one can in this type of situation.

"Hi Jasper, Edward," Alice says.

I feel almost as though I have been touched by electricity when I hear his voice right behind me and start to turn around to face him.

"Hey Alice, have you seen B-"

Edward is staring at me with his mouth hanging open. And he just keeps on staring. His eyes sweep from my face down my body and back again several times and of course I blush under his gaze. It's getting pretty awkward just standing there while he gapes at me and I take a quick sip of my drink before letting out a high-pitched "hey" to both of them. He blinks, seems to regain focus and lets out a nervous laugh while his hand tugs at his hair. I have never seen Edward this flustered before and I am hoping that this means that he likes my costume.

"Alice, you look great. Really authentic!" Jasper says enthusiastically.

"You too, kind sir," she gushes back in a southern drawl, fluttering her eyelashes at him, and I finally register that he is dressed as the ghost of a Confederate soldier complete with pale make up and a bullet hole in the chest.

_I guess some ghosts are acceptable as a costume._

I look at Edward again whose eyes quickly dart up to my face and he smiles sheepishly.

_Oh my God! Was he looking at my boobs? _

I am hardly blessed in that department but the tight top I am wearing emphasizes them rather well and it is certainly a change from my usual loose-fitting clothes.

I take in all of him with my eyes figuring that if he can ogle me I can certainly take a quick peek. Edward is dressed as a zombie and looks ridiculously cute considering that he's supposed to be all gross and corpsefied. He's wearing white makeup on his face and has dark circles around his eyes. His costume consists of a pair of jeans and a bloody t-shirt. Pretty innocent, right? Wrong!

The jeans are hanging almost indecently low on his narrow hips and the tight shirt is all torn up, revealing large parts of his naked chest and stomach underneath. I can see his abdominal muscles flexing as he moves and the trail of hair that descends into his pants. I suddenly imagine brushing my fingertips over the hair to feel its texture and blood rushes to my cheeks.

"Bella?" Edward asks and I tear my eyes away to look at his face.

He's smirking knowingly.

"So, do you like my costume?" he asks and motions to himself.

"Yeah, what did you use for blood?" I ask and run my fingertips over one of the dried red patches on his shirt.

Edward shivers lightly and his eyes seem to get a little darker as he gazes down on me.

"Corn syrup," he says and clears his throat.

"Cool, just like in 'Carrie'".

"You like scary movies?" he asks with a smile and seems impressed by this.

I nod and smile back.

"Especially zombie movies. Nothing's scarier than that."

"You'd better watch out for me then," Edward warns with an evil grin. "I'm hungry and on the lookout for some delicious brains."

"I think I'm safe," I quip and motion to my costume. "Cheerleaders like, totally don't have any."

I make a dazed expression and Edward laughs.

"I'll have to eat something else of yours then," he chuckles.

_Oh my God!_

The second the words leave his lips Edward looks stunned. Jasper howls with laughter and Alice gasps. Now, I may be inexperienced but even I know that Edward just made an unintentional reference to oral sex. His mouth opens and closes a few times and finally he mutters something about needing another drink before he hurries away.

"Edward, we're standing by the bar," Jasper laughs.

He turns to Alice.

"Save me a dance, darling?"

She nods eagerly and he follows Edward through the crowd.

"Did he really just say what I think he said?" Alice asks, completely rhetorically.

I nod mutely and down my second drink of the night. I have a feeling that I will need a lot of liquid courage if I am supposed to approach Edward. He will probably stay away from me now because he is feeling embarrassed, which he really shouldn't be. It was just a slip of the tongue, no pun intended, and I am sort of amazed that I wasn't the one who said something mortifying. That would definitely fit my M.O.

"He's acting weird," she observes. "He likes you a lot."

"You really think so?" I ask and stare in the direction he and Jasper left.

"Totally!" Alice says.

"Well, it sure looks like you roped Jasper in as well," I say with a grin.

"I know," she says smugly. "Let's go dance and wait for the guys to come back."

As it turns out, they take their sweet time whatever they are doing. Alice and I are back on the dance floor when I spot Edward again. At least an hour has passed and I was starting to worry that maybe he had left, even though that's a completely idiotic thought since this is his house. He smiles almost shyly when our eyes meet but doesn't try to approach me.

The next hour passes quickly. I drink more than usual and dance with a few different guys. I don't know why, really, but its nice being asked to dance even if I don't have the slightest interest in any of them. It doesn't take me long to realize that Edward is watching me. Every time I catch a glimpse of him he is staring intently at me with an indecipherable look on his face. I also notice that he always seems to have a beer in his hand and rejects any girl who approaches him. Yeah, I'm basically just watching him as well while pretending to have a good time with whomever I am dancing.

I am starting to feel the effects of the alcohol that I have had and it makes me pretty fucking annoyed with one Edward Cullen. What is his deal anyway? I dress up in this outfit for him and he won't even come over and talk to me? Does he really prefer to stare at me from the shadows like some creeper?

I am on the dance floor with Alice again and I decide to tell her that I am leaving when suddenly Jasper appears out of nowhere and bows gallantly before holding out his hand. Alice flushes and throws me an apologetic look before she accepts and they start dancing together.

_At least one of us was successful._

Jasper spins Alice and she practically squeals with delight. Despite my dismal mood I smile because while it seems that my almost-date is a bust, at least my best friend is having a great time. I am about to leave the dance floor and go home when I sense him behind me.

_Edward!_

His hands go on my hips and I feel his breath on my ear.

"Dance with me, Bella?" he sort of slurs.

My heart is pounding insanely fast and I feel a little dizzy but somehow manage to nod frantically. Edward spins me around and for a few seconds we just stare at each other. Then his lips turn up in a grin and I know how he found the courage to come back over. Edward is drunk. And I am…Well, I'm not exactly drunk but I can definitely feel the drinks that I have had during the night.

"So…Where have you been all night?" I ask a little harsher than I intended.

His face falls and he takes a step back.

"I can go if you want," he offers.

_No way! Fix it, Goddamn it! _

"No, I'd like to dance," I say quickly and reach my arms up to wrap around his neck.

"I noticed," he mutters as his hands find my hips again.

I know that he's referring to the fact that I've been on the dance floor pretty much all night with different guys.

"Well, it's not like you were there to ask me to dance," I snap.

"I know," he mumbles and pulls me a little closer. "Sorry."

"That's okay," I say and mean it. "You're here now."

The song that's playing is coming to an end and is replaced by an R 'n' B song. You know the kind I'm talking about. A sensuous hip-swaying 'bump and grind' kind of song that usually makes people dancing look like they are having vertical sex. And I am on the dance floor with Edward Cullen!

_Mommy!_

Edward seems unfazed and I decide to just go with it. I don't want our dance to end and start moving against him as well as I can. I feel a little awkward at first but when Edward smiles down at me and moves his hands to rest just above my ass I soon forget all my apprehension.

_I can do this. I can be a sexy cheerleader with kickass dance moves! _

Before I know it we're moving flawlessly to the beat of what has now become my new favorite song, as if we have been dancing together for years. Edward's eyes never leave my body or my face for even a second as I continue to sway my hips and shake my ass to the beat. It's intoxicating being this close to him and seeing the way he reacts to my dancing. I feel a lot braver now and turn my back to him while I keep moving. His hands are back on my hips and I reach my arms above my head to tangle my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

I can feel his warm breath on the side of my neck again and without warning he suddenly pulls me back so that I am flush against him. He lets out a low groan that only I am able to hear over the music because his mouth is so close to my ear. And then I feel it. It's hard against my lower back and although I have never actually come into contact with one of them I know what I am feeling.

_Edward's peen. Ho-ly. Shit._

My whole body tenses up and Edward's does as well. He is about two seconds away from bolting and there is no way I am letting that happen. I take a deep breath and move against him, making him hiss as his hands on my hips tighten their grip. I can still clearly feel it pressed up against me as we start to dance again and I can't stop myself from smiling.

Edward wants me. Like _that_.

_Well, it's not really you he wants, now is it? It's 'sexy cheerleader Bella' he wants._

_Shut up, annoying inner voice and let me enjoy this!_

I know that I will probably never get another chance like this again and while I'm not going to actually touch it or see it, I still like feeling his hard on against me and knowing that he wants me.

Edward is breathing heavily behind me and his hands move around and splay out over my stomach. I let out a small squeak when I feel his fingertips snake their way an inch under my top. Edward lets out another low groan and moves his fingers gently across my naked belly. I have no idea what is happening to me. I have an overwhelming urge to grab his hands and run them all over my body even though we're in public! We need to stop dancing and grinding like this.

"Bella?" Edward says with a slight slur. "W-wanna come up to my room?"

_Yes!_

I stop moving and drop my arms down by my side before I turn around to face him.

"Okay," I breathe out and try to keep the smile on my face pretty and not deranged since I am bursting with happiness.

He swallows a few times and then quickly grabs my hand and leads me through the crowd and up the stairs. He opens the door and once we're inside locks it. The sound seems incredibly loud and I jump a little. I can still make out the music from downstairs but it's muffled and seems very far away.

"Um, cool room," I say and look around. "It's really great."

I'm not just talking out of my ass here. Edward's parents are loaded and apparently they like to spend their money on their only child. His room is huge and he has a giant flat screen, an expensive-looking stereo and a king-size bed.

_God, that bed looks inviting!_

I shake my head and turn around to face him. He's still standing by the door with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thank you," he says and runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I really like it."

Then…silence. We're both just staring at each other for what seems like a really long time and I have no idea what to say next.

"Um, you want something to drink?" Edward suddenly asks and motions to - and I kid you not here, a mini fridge.

"Sure," I say and try not to ogle his ass too much when he bends down and opens it.

He stands up again and now he's holding two cokes.

"Sorry. My parents won't let me have alcohol in there," he says with a shrug.

I have to giggle a little.

"That's okay," I say. "I live with a cop, remember? Charlie won't even allow alcohol in the house, period."

"Oh, of course," he says and walks over to hand me a soda.

I don't know which one to go for, and in my nervousness I sort of end up grabbing both sodas. And now I am also touching both of Edward's hands. I look up at him. His gaze is hypnotizing and I forget what I was about to say or do. All I can do is stare at his beautiful face.

_He has a few freckles on his nose. I never noticed before. Oh, and his eyes have flecks of gold in them._

I register the sound of the two coke cans hitting the carpeted floor with a dull thud before anything else. But then I feel Edward's cold and slightly damp hands cupping my face and then…_Oh God!_

Edward is kissing me. Really kissing me. Not just a peck or a brush of his lips. We're talking teeth clattering, tongues battling and lips mashing together. It would seem that I am kissing him back just as eagerly. He tastes a little like alcohol but also like he recently had a sweet mint. He is freaking delicious and I suck on his tongue to get more of his taste. My heart is going a million miles an hour and I feel dizzy, but in a really good way. And then I moan. Embarrassingly loud and right into his mouth. Edward responds with a groan as his hands leave my face and slide down my front. Right over my boobs. It makes me moan again and I arch into his touch without really thinking about it. It just happens somehow. I suddenly register that we're moving and now I'm being lowered onto the bed by a panting Edward whose lips are attacking my neck. His much larger body covers mine completely and he sucks on my skin while he hitches my right leg up over his hip.

"Bella," he moans as his hand travels up and down my naked thigh.

The sound of my name from his lips makes my heart flutter. I suddenly notice that I haven't touched him at all yet and my arms are lying limply by my side. That's just all kinds of wrong and I immediately wrap my arms around him and caress the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Edward lifts his head and looks intently at me. Both of us are breathing heavily and he never takes his eyes off mine as he slowly slides his hand up my thigh, over my hip and belly, only to slip it under my top. He hesitates just before he reaches my bra and bites his lower lip as if he's unsure if he should proceed.

_Yes, pleeeease!_

It's times like these that I wish I wasn't so damned shy and I could just tell the boy that I want him to touch my boob. But since I will never be brave enough to do that I give Edward what I hope is an encouraging smile. His lips curve up in a gorgeous grin before they are back on mine and I feel his hand move up to cover my breast. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and starts squeezing gently. I shift a little under him to lie more comfortably and this makes Edward lift my other leg up, effectively placing him in between them. And then he rocks his hips forward.

_Oh my…Fuck!_

I gasp into his mouth when I feel him grinding against me, all big and hard against my new hipsters and what lies beneath them.

"Oh Bella," Edward moans loudly and before I know it he is pulling up my top until I'm exposed to him.

His eyes dart back and forth between my boobs and I silently thank Alice for buying me the sexy lace bra that I am wearing. I know that I'm not blessed with an overabundance of curves but the way that Edward is staring makes me think that he likes what he sees. Suddenly he grabs my top and pulls it over my head which makes me feel a lot more exposed for some reason.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Edward whispers and slowly pulls my bra straps down.

I can feel a blush spread from my cheeks and all the way down my neck and chest. Even though it's probably just Edward's beer goggles talking, his words still make me warm all over. He buries his face in my neck and inhales deeply while his right hand dips under the lace and palms my naked breast.

"You're so soft," he groans and rubs against me with his hips. "God, you're perfect."

I have no idea what to do. Edward starts grinding again and his hand squeezes and kneads underneath the bra. I never imagined that we would go this far but I also don't want to stop. He trails kisses down my neck and my fingers run through his soft hair as he descends lower still. Out of nowhere I feel something wet and warm on my nipple followed by sharp suction.

"Oh!" I gasp as the sensation hits me right between my legs.

I lift my head only to see Edward pull down the other cup of my bra and gently lick my nipple before he also sucks that one into his mouth. The look of almost reverence on his face and the way he closes his eyes to enjoy it more makes me pulse between my legs. I arch my back and practically push my boob into his face, but Edward seems to like that a lot. His tongue flicks over my hard nipple repeatedly and his hand attends to my other breast at the same time. And all I can do is moan and grip Edward's hair harder.

"Does it feel good?" he whispers and blows out cool air which makes my nipple even harder.

Our eyes lock and he smiles before tugging it gently with his teeth. Then he closes his eyes and starts sucking and licking again. Edward's hands move all over me while he basically makes out with my breasts and I'm secretly praying that he never stops.

I honestly don't know what has come over me. I have never ever felt like this before. What Edward is doing is so perfect and yet I want even more, and without realizing it at first I start moving my hips with his in a full-on dry hump. I am running my hands up and down his back but I need to feel his skin and start tugging on the hem of his shredded t-shirt. Edward lifts himself up immediately and whips it over his head.

_Toned arms? Check! Chiseled chest? Check! Six-pack abs? Check! _

Edward is beyond gorgeous and my hands are itching to touch him, but my shyness prevents me at first. I pull myself together and run my hands down his chest slowly. His skin is warm and smooth, and I'm amazed by the way his muscles ripple when he breathes. This isn't a boy. Edward definitely has a man's body with hard planes, sparse soft chest hair and as I discover by accident, sensitive nipples. He inhales sharply when I trace over them and presses his groin hard against me.

I look up at his face and the blatant hunger in his eyes consumes all my rational thought and I reach for the button on his jeans. My eyes never leave his as I pop the buttons of his fly. Edward looks flushed and his rapid breathing matches mine as I slowly dip my hand into his open jeans and palm his hard on through his boxers.

"Bella, oh fuck," he whispers and immediately starts rocking against my hand.

I give him a soft squeeze just to test it out. I have never touched a guy like this and I am both curious and a little scared. Edward groans loudly and lies down next to me on his side. His mouth is on mine again instantly pulling, sucking and licking and his hand moves back to my almost naked chest where he massages my breast and tugs my nipple gently.

I start rubbing my hand up and down the length of his hard peen which makes Edward's kisses even more frantic and his hand little rougher.

"Oh fuck, you're so sexy," Edward moans against my lips. "I want you so much, Bella."

_Gah! I want him too!_

I know that I am touching him like this because I have had something to drink. I would never go this far with a boy, not even Edward, if I was completely sober. It's not that I'm a prude, but I have always wanted my first time to be special. So many girls I know have done it at a party, only to regret it the next day. I don't want that for me. So far it has been super easy for me to keep that promise to myself since I've been in love with Edward since like, forever, and before tonight I didn't think I would ever have a chance to be with him. The few guys that I've gone out with were nice and all, but they weren't Edward and I definitely never felt the urge to sleep with any of them. I've only ever dreamed about doing that with Edward.

And now it _is_ actually Edward who is kissing me and touching me in a way that makes me ache and throb between my legs, and I don't know what to do. I don't want my first time to be when I have been drinking, but what if this is my only shot with Edward? He is gorgeous and popular, and he has never done the girlfriend thing. So I can't really expect anything to happen afterwards just because we hooked up tonight and he is the only guy I want to sleep with. I want my first time to be with someone I love and I do love Edward.

_But he doesn't love you. You've barely spoken and you're actually considering having sex with him?_

Once again the annoying voice inside my head tells me what I really don't want to hear, probably because it's the truth. I can't have sex with Edward. Not like this. It breaks my heart a little to admit this to myself and I reluctantly pull my hand away from Edward's peen.

"No, please don't stop," he begs and kisses me deeply. "Please baby, it feels…so fucking fantastic."

"Edward, we can't," I whisper and try not to moan when he gently sucks on my earlobe.

I am having the hardest time concentrating on anything except how awesome his hands and lips feel. My body definitely wants my mouth to shut the hell up and just enjoy this.

"Please," Edward says in a strangled voice. "I just want to touch you and make you feel good."

His eyes are pleading with me and he is still gently caressing my chest.

"We don't have to do anything else," he promises. "Just…please don't stop."

Cautiously he takes my hand and leads it back to the open fly in his jeans. He leaves it there and slowly slides his hand up my naked inner thigh. My heart is pounding so fast that I feel like I've just run a marathon. Well, not that I ever actually done that, but I can imagine that it's the same feeling. Edward's fingertips skim the hem of my underwear and I gasp a little.

"I only want to make you feel good," he whispers and kisses my neck while his fingers slip underneath the lacy fabric.

Suddenly I am beyond self-conscious again. No one has ever touched me down there except myself. What if Edward thinks it's gross or something? I can tell that I am really wet and, _oh no_, I don't wax or shave myself bare. Don't guys like that? The whole no hair thing, I mean. I trim a little and shave around the edges, so to speak, because Alice and I like to go swimming but I am nowhere near a Brazilian or whatever the hell they call that trend with the bald vag.

Thankfully, Edward doesn't pull his hand away and run screaming from the room when he feels my fur. He kisses up my neck and at the same second as he plunges his tongue into my mouth he also parts me down there and feels me.

"Oh, yes," he moans and dips his fingers lower to my entrance.

He spreads the wetness around a little and without warning his fingers move up and start circling the secret spot that has only ever been in contact with me and my showerhead. I moan. Really loudly, once again.

"Yes," Edward whispers and kisses his way down to my boobs. "Feel it, baby."

His tongue flicks over one of my nipples and then he starts rubbing me the exact right way.

_How does he even know how to do that?_

_Do you really want to know?_

I really don't, because then I have to face the fact that I am not the first girl who Edward has touched like this and I decide to drop the thought immediately. Instead I focus on his fingers that are touching me expertly and his warm mouth. I remember that my hand is just resting limply on top of Edward's jeans and I want to make him feel good, too. Knowing that we're not going any further than touching each other calms me and in an incredible act of bravery, and alcohol consumption, I reach into Edward's boxers and grab a hold of him.

"Fuck," he gasps and his hips buck forward.

His peen is scorching hot, or at least that's what it seems like to my inexperienced hand. It's also pretty big from what I can tell and the skin in surprisingly soft. I half-expected it to be a little slimy or something but it's all soft smooth skin over hard warm flesh. Not too scary at all. I trail my hand up the length of it until I reach the tip and…

_Oh. It's a little wet. Is that normal?_

Because of sheer fascination I touch the wetness with my thumb and move it back and forth.

"Ugh. Yes!" Edward grunts and thrusts himself into my hand.

_Wow. I guess he really likes that!_

I do it again and Edward shivers lightly. He removes his hand from me for a second and pulls his jeans and boxers down to his knees. I catch a glimpse of his hard peen before his mouth covers mine in a searing kiss that makes me dizzy and warm all over. He dips his hand back inside my hipsters, coats his fingers in more wetness and starts rubbing me again, this time a little faster and harder. It's completely mind-blowing!

"Edward," I moan loudly and my hips shoot off the bed as I push myself into his hand.

"Does it feel good, baby? Do you like that?" he asks and trails soft kisses from my ear and up to my mouth where he ends the journey with another deep kiss.

_Oh! He just called me baby again. Why is that so hot?_

"Fuck…Yes," I moan as my hand searches blindly for his hard on.

He sees what I am doing and immediately takes my hand and moves it down his stomach to where it's standing, all warm and hard and soft at the same time. I grab it with more confidence this time and start stroking it. I remember to use my thumb on the head which seems to be Edward's favorite thing because every time I do it he moans and thrusts his hips forward.

Our kisses become wilder and sloppier as we keep touching each other. Edward is thrusting into my hand, groaning loudly while he's rubbing my little nub.

And I'm just all over the place. I'm sure that from the outside it looks like I'm having some kind of seizure because I'm thrashing and thrusting my hips up even though it's not really something I'm doing consciously.

"Are you close?" Edward pants and sucks on my neck.

"Uh-huh," is all I can manage to get out because just then the sensations reach a new high.

Then a lot of things happen at the same time. Edward's peen swells and pulses in my hand and he gasps my name. I feel something wet land on my stomach.

_Holy shit! Edward just came. On me!_

Before I can start to contemplate whether or not I should feel grossed out he sucks down hard on my nipple and pushes against my secret place with the pad of his finger.

I'm hurled headlong into the most mind-blowing orgasm of my life and yell Edward's name loudly. It feels so good that I'm practically arching off the bed. But then…

_OW!_

Something is wrong. There's a burning sensation between my legs but I'm still so lost in my orgasm that I can't utter a single coherent word. Then I realize what's wrong:

_Something is in me! _

For a split second I panic because I think that we are having sex but Edward hasn't moved at all and I'm still holding him in my hand.

_It's only his fingers that are inside of me, but why does it hurt? _

I manage to moan in protest but Edward mistakes it for pleasure and I think he adds another finger because the pain increases drastically. Finally I gain control of my voice.

"Edward, stop. Please. It hurts."

My voice sounds so weak but it has the desired effect. In a second he is gone from my side and I'm able to bolt from the bed. I am really sore and grab a hold of the bed frame to steady my shaking legs. Edward is sitting up, still with his pants around his knees and also with a puzzled expression on his face. I grab my top and yank it over my head obscuring him from my vision for a few seconds.

"Oh fuck."

I hear him gasp and when I am able to see him again there is an entirely different look on his face. He's staring at his fingers and my stomach lurches when I see that they have red streaks on them.

_My blood!_

"B-Bella," he stutters. "Are you a…?"

I was. Am I still? Does this count? Did I just lose my virginity without having sex? And did I do it at a party with a guy who isn't my boyfriend and who has also been drinking? Yes, I did. And then I feel like shit. This is all wrong.

"Bella?" Edward whispers and my eyes meet his.

He is really pale and not just because he's wearing the zombie make up. His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging slightly open.

"I gotta go," I manage to croak while I'm fighting a losing battle to keep the tears at bay.

I rush to the door, almost stumbling over the coke cans, and unlock it. I yank it open and rush out in the dimply lit hallway.

"Bella, wait!" I hear Edward shout.

_No, no, no!_

I run down the stairs as fast as my legs can carry me and into the crowd of people who are dancing, drinking and having a great time. On my way to the hall I catch a quick glimpse of Alice and Jasper on the dance floor. They are slow dancing despite the fact that an up-tempo pop song is playing and they're gazing into each other's eyes with goofy smiles on their faces. They look happy.

Ugly jealousy courses through me for a split second. Why couldn't that be me and Edward? Then I shake it off. Alice is my best friend and I'm glad that she's with Jasper.

I grab my coat and in a matter of seconds I am running through the cold night while the tears stream down my face. I am thankful for the sneakers on my feet and make it home relatively quickly. The house is dark and the driveway is empty. That means that Charlie is working which is probably a really good thing right about now. The last thing I need is to explain my teary eyes and disheveled appearance to my dad.

The first thing I do after I'm inside is find my cell phone and text Alice that I have gone home. I know that she will worry if she can't find me and I don't want anything to spoil her night with Jasper. After I lose my coat I walk up the stairs to my bedroom slowly and look at myself in the full-length mirror. My hair is mussed up, the makeup that Alice worked on for so long is running down my cheeks with my tears and the cheerleading uniform is sticking to my stomach because I didn't have time to clean off Edward's…stuff. I also have an ache between my legs that is only overshadowed by the pain I feel in my chest. What the hell happened?

_You dressed like a slut and got treated like one._

I shake my head. I refuse to believe that.

_But remember how surprised he was when he discovered that you are, I mean were, a virgin?_ _He thought you wanted to have sex._

I feel like such an idiot. I went up to Edward's room with him dressed in a skimpy outfit after having rubbed myself against his hard on. And now I'm actually wondering how I've ended up deflowered with a load of jizz on my stomach? I look at my reflection and hate what I see. I quickly peel off the uniform and look at my sexy underwear with a grimace. It's mocking me. I'm not that kind of girl and I shouldn't have tried to be something that I'm not. I should have gone as myself and not tried to be some fantasy for horny teenage boys.

Inside the bathroom I sit down to pee and yelp loudly when it burns. I wipe myself carefully and there's a little blood on the paper which makes me tear up again. I step in the shower and wash myself gently while I wonder how this even happened. I was pretty sure that my cherry was un-popped, so to speak, since nothing has ever been up there, not even a tampon, but I didn't think that a guy's fingers were enough to do it. Apparently I was wrong. Edward does have pretty large fingers and I think he used at least two and quite possibly three so I guess it does make sense in some weird way. Still, it's not at all how I thought it would happen. I reach down and touch myself to survey the damage or whatever. I am tender around my entrance but at least I'm not bleeding anymore.

After I've finished my shower I dress in a pair of my regular cotton panties and my flannel pajamas and look at myself in the mirror again. I almost look like myself apart from the red eyes and nose that's swollen from crying. I sigh and climb into bed, trying my best not to think about the events that transpired tonight, but predictably I'm shit out of luck in that department.

Edward's lips, Edward's eyes, Edward's naked chest. The way he moaned my name, the way he kissed me. All of it was better than I ever imagined. I realize that even though it ended badly I can't regret going with him to his room and he really didn't do anything wrong. I know that it's supposed to feel good when a guy fingers you and it probably would have if I hadn't been completely untouched. Edward only did it because he thought that I would like it, and I ruined everything with my stupid overly-virginal vag.

_God, I'm starting to sound delusional. As if a person can control something like that!_

I know that's true, but I'm still horribly mortified by what happened and I'm worried that I've scarred Edward for life. He looked so shocked just sitting there with streaks of blood on his fingers and, _oh holy fuck! _I have to face him again on Monday in school. There's no getting out of seeing him unless I plan on playing hooky the rest of the school year, and that's not really a viable option.

I think I know what will happen. He'll start ignoring me. We didn't talk much before but now he'll never speak to me again. The thought brings fresh tears to my eyes. I had one chance with Edward and I blew it. I can never be the sexy, flirty cheerleader that he wants: The kind of girl who can just make out with him, have a great time and then re-join the party as if nothing happened. Even if our thing in his room hadn't ended the way it did, I know that it would have been awkward once we were done. I'm in love with Edward and I know that I would have expected something more from him. Maybe it's for the best that things ended so abruptly. At least this way I didn't have to watch him get dressed and walk downstairs without a second glance in my direction.

But would he really have done that? He was so sweet and sincere when we were together, and he didn't seem to mind that I didn't want to go all the way.

_I just want to touch you and make you feel good._

Remembering his words makes me shiver. He wasn't just using me to get off or he wouldn't have done so much to make it good for me. Maybe there could have been more if it hadn't ended in such a huge cluster fuck?

_I'll never know now._

I curl up in a tiny ball, hug my knees and sob quietly. Everything is ruined and now I'll never get a chance to kiss him again. I curse this whole stupid holiday which practically encourages people to dress up as something they can never be and lets girls like me think that they can get away with something like that.

_Right. Blame Halloween. Projection, much? And you want to study psychology. Time for a new major, I think._

_Just shut up and let me sleep, you fucking annoying voice!_

I'm startled awake by a knocking sound coming from…my window?

What. The. Hell?

My room is on the second floor! Fear trickles up my spine as the knocking starts up again.

_Fuck! What if it's a burglar? Or a serial killer? I am so dead!_

_Yeah, a serial killer who knocks? Seriously, aren't you supposed to be smart?_

I feel calmer and roll my eyes at my own stupidity. I grab the mace that Charlie has given me and approach the window. The light from the lamp on my nightstand which I left burning tonight makes it difficult to see anything outside in the dark, but there is definitely someone there. It couldn't be Alice, could it?

"Bella?"

I freeze completely when I recognize Edward's voice even though it's all muffled.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

"Um, can you please open the window?" he asks.

I quickly lose the mace and do as he asks. Now I can see him. He's perched on a thick branch right outside and clinging onto it for dear life.

"Why are you in my tree?" I blurt out.

"I, uh, I didn't want to knock on the door and risk waking your dad," he says and lifts his hand, probably to run it through his hair, before he realizes that he might fall if he lets go.

"He's working all night," I say. "The cruiser isn't here."

"Oh."

He looks embarrassed and mutters something to himself under his breath.

"Can…um, can I come in?" he asks cautiously. "Just for a minute."

I step aside and my mind is reeling. Edward Cullen is coming in through my freaking bedroom window! I glance around but breathe a sigh of relief when I see that it's pretty tidy for a change. Somehow Edward manages to climb inside without falling and closes the window again.

"Nice room," he says quietly.

That's a polite lie. My small room sucks compared to his, but I don't call him on it. He shifts his weight and just stares at me for a few seconds. He's wearing regular clothes now and his makeup is gone. He looks at my rumpled bed and clears his throat.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry for waking you."

"That's okay."

And then it's awkward. We're not talking and Edward's eyes are anywhere except on me.

"Um, is the party over?" I ask, because the silence is killing me.

"I don't know. I looked for you everywhere and then Alice came and said that she got a text from you that you went home."

"Did you tell her why?" I ask.

I wouldn't be too upset if he did since I'll probably end up spilling everything tomorrow over ice cream and tears.

"No, of course not," Edward says with wide eyes.

More silence.

"Are you hurt?" he blurts out and motions to me with his hand. "I-I mean, did I…hurt you?"

He looks anxious and tugs his hair.

"No, I'm alright," I whisper. "It's…natural, I guess."

In three long strides Edward is in front of me, his hands grasping mine tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know. I mean, I didn't think that you hadn't ever…I wouldn't have if…if I had known. Please, I'm really, really sorry!"

I'm startled by his apology because he hasn't done anything wrong. I was the one who rubbed myself all over him and wore the sexy clothes, acting like the girls he usually hangs out with. Of course he wouldn't think that I was a virgin. This is Forks and there really isn't a lot to do besides getting drunk and laid on the weekends. Alice and I are the only virgins that I know of in the senior class. Well, I guess it's just Alice now.

"Please, can you forgive me?" Edward continues. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I just…I wanted to…touch you. But if I had known…Fuck!"

He releases my hands and paces back and forth.

"Edward, it's okay," I say, because I don't want him to feel guilty about this.

"No, it's not okay, Bella," he groans and flops down in my rocking chair. "You don't know how long I've…It shouldn't have happened the way it did!"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," I mumble and sit down on the edge of the bed. "I…I didn't think it could happen like that but I should have told you that I hadn't ever…you know."

"I didn't know either," Edward sighs. "I swear I wouldn't have been so…I mean, if I had known I would have been…gentler. At least I think I would have."

"I liked the way you were," I whisper and blush all over. "I liked what we did…um, until…you know. It was really…"

I don't really know how to describe it without revealing my feelings for him so I don't say anything else.

"I liked it too," he says and his eyes are all intense and seem to glow in the dimly lit room. "A lot."

My heart starts to beat really fast again and I squirm under his gaze.

"Does it count?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Does what count?" Edward asks and frowns.

"Um, what we did. Does it count?"

"Count as what?" he asks and leans forward slowly.

He seems a little wary but mostly curious since I'm not making a lot of sense.

"Am I still…We didn't do it, but…I'm not a virgin anymore, am I?" I ask and almost kick myself when I feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"I…I don't know," Edward whispers and comes over to sit on the bed next to me.

He hesitates for a second and then wraps his arm around me. "We didn't have sex so I guess you still are. Technically."

I nod and sniff, and I can't help but lean into his body just a little.

"Please don't cry," he whispers and rubs my arm. "Do you want me to go?"

_No!_

I shake my head and lean into him a little more.

"Why are you here, Edward? What do you want?" I ask.

"You," he exhales.

_Me? He wants me? What does that mean? He wants to have sex?_

His body goes rigid the second the word leaves his mouth and his hand stills on my arm. I can hear him swallowing nervously and lean away to look up at him.

"I can't have sex with you," I whisper.

His eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"No! I don't want that! That's not what I meant."

"You don't want sex?" I ask incredulously because that has got to be a lie. Eighteen year old boys want sex. That is just a fact.

"No, of course I want to sleep with you," Edward groans. "I'd have to be both blind and fucking stupid not to want that. But I never meant for it to go that far tonight. I asked you up to my room to talk and, um, and maybe kiss a little, but it wasn't to have sex. You just looked so…hot, and I guess I lost control or something."

I flush all over.

"I'm not really like that, you know," I whisper. "It was just a costume and make up. That's not the real me."

_He wants the sexy cheerleader fantasy, not me._

"I know that," he says softly and gazes down on me. "I like this."

He runs his hand over my damp curly hair and cups my face before brushing his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I like this," he repeats and tugs lightly on the collar of my flannel pajamas. "I like _you_, Bella. I have for a long time."

He looks away as if he's embarrassed. My mind and heart are going a million miles a minute. Edward likes me. _Me_. And he has for a long time? Impossible!

"You have?" I ask. "But…why haven't you ever…I mean, why now?"

"I just…I was sick of staying away. I just stopped hiding the fact that I like you and I knew that Alice would notice me looking at you. She's always staring at Whitlock and he sits next to me, so…"

I smile a little because that's true.

"I know that you probably won't go for a guy like me," Edward continues. "But I had to try and the party seemed like the perfect opportunity."  
"What do you mean 'a guy like you'?"

"A jock," he says with a wry smile.

"You're not a jock!" I say because the word seems so laced with negative stereotypes.

"Okay," he nods. "But I'm not exactly going to an Ivy League school like you and your friends. I'll get into a good college, sure, but it'll be because of sports and not academic achievement."

I start to say something but he holds up his hand.

"I'm cool with that. I know that I'm not a genius and I love playing football and baseball. I tried to get your attention at parties for a while but you just never seemed interested, and I could see that the guys you went out with were really brainy ones. You're just out of my league, I guess."

I am stunned. Edward actually thinks that I'm out of his league. Clearly, it's the other way around. Being smart in high school isn't exactly the best way of becoming popular and that's just the way the hierarchy is. I'm a nerdy book girl who is admittedly headed for some prestigious university, but Edward is the most popular and handsome guy in school. He can get any girl he wants. I can't believe that he doesn't know that.

"I'm not out of your league," I blurt. "Not at all. It wasn't that I wasn't interested. I was just shy and stupid and I have this tendency to stare at you because I think you're really beautiful and then I forget how to talk and it's just horrible, and there are always girls with big boobs hanging around you and I hate them!"

I take a deep breath and then turn beet red. That was way too much information I just divulged.

"Beautiful, huh?" Edward teases gently and pokes my rib with his finger.

"Shut up," I mutter. "You know what you look like."

He chuckles and pulls me closer to him.

"Just for the record," he whispers. "I think you're beautiful too. And your boobs are perfect."

If there's a shade that's more red than beet I'm sure my face is that color right about now.

"So you wouldn't mind going out with a pretty dumb guy like me?" Edward asks, and I'm thankful for the change of topic.

"You're not dumb," I mumble.

_You're definitely pretty, though._

"You're in half my advanced classes," I continue.  
"Yeah," Edward laughs softly. "And I have to work my ass off to keep up with you and the rest of the brains. But at least I get to be your lab partner in Bio."

"Oh."

"Um, you do realize that you haven't answered my question, right?" he says after a few seconds. "I'm sort of dying over here."

"What question?"

"If you would go out with me?" He whispers and swallows audibly.

I stare at him and try to make sense of what's happening. Edward wants to go out with me despite the fact that I look like a mess and I am dressed in the least sexy outfit known to man. It doesn't make any sense at all but I'll be damned if I let that stop me. Alice asked me earlier if I wasn't tired of waiting and the answer was a resounding yes. I am more than ready to take a chance on this.

"Of course I will," I answer.

A grin spreads across Edward's beautiful face and his eyes light up.

"You will? Really?"  
I nod and can't contain my smile. He turns towards me and cups my face in his large hands.

"You're so soft," he murmurs and strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. "Can I kiss you?"

I barely have time to say yes before Edward's lips are on mine. In comparison to our first kiss in Edward's room this one is slow and sweet, but the intensity hasn't dwindled at all. He buries his hands in my hair and I tilt my head to deepen the kiss when his tongue slides into my mouth.

"Oh Bella," Edward moans against my lips. "You don't know how long I've wanted this."  
"Yes, I do," I murmur and kiss him again.

Before I know it we're on my bed completely tangled up in each other, kissing and moving against each other. I am thrilled to discover that Edward is every bit as turned on now as he was when I wore the cheerleading uniform. His hands slip up under my pajama top and I moan loudly when they come into contact with my apparently perfect naked breasts. Suddenly Edward pulls his hands away and pants into my neck for a few seconds before he rolls off me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, fear gripping my heart.

_What if he's changed his mind about us?_

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong," he says immediately and gives me a gentle kiss. "I just need to get home."  
"Oh."

I can't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I just don't want us to get carried away, you know?" he explains. "What happened in my room before I…um, well…you know. It was fucking awesome, I won't lie about that. I just don't want you to regret anything we do together."

"Okay," I nod. "You don't mind waiting? Because I don't think I'm ready to do everything just yet. I know it probably sounds stupid especially after what happened earlier…but I just always wanted my first time to be, you know, special. And I've never done anything like what we did tonight…"

I shoot Edward a quick glance and then look away feeling a little embarrassed

"Bella," he whispers and scoots closer to me. "We can wait as long as you want. I know I moved fast earlier but...I want to take it slow and uh, give you romance and shi- I mean, stuff. You deserve that."

He smiles sheepishly and I almost laugh because he's trying so hard and it's really adorable. If possible I fall even more in love with him.

"I want it to mean something if it happens for us. I _really_ like you."

His eyes are big and sincere and he's chewing on his bottom lip. He seems almost more nervous that the prospect of having sex than I do, which I find a little funny because Edward is definitely experienced.

"I really like you too," I say, which is of course a gross understatement of my feelings.

Edward kisses me gently before getting off the bed and walks over to the window.

"You can use the front door, you know," I say with a smile. "My dad isn't home yet."

"That's okay," he grins. "It's more romantic this way."

Then he turns serious and holds out his hand to me. I walk over to him and he laces our fingers.

"Can I take you out tonight?" he asks. "Dinner and a movie in Port Angeles?"

I nod and smile while my heart swells in my chest.

_I'm going out on a date with Edward Cullen!_

We kiss again and I'm amazed at how each time is better than the last. I can't get enough of him and tighten my arms around his neck. Edward groans and pulls me flush against him. I can feel how much he wants me, the real me this time, and I know with absolute certainty that I am going to make love with Edward in the near future because I want him just as badly. But not tonight, though. Tonight I am more than content with simply feeling his arms around me and kissing his soft lips. After a long time we're finally able to pull away from each other and Edward crawls out of the window and into the tree.

"Happy Halloween," he says with a beautiful smile. "I'll pick you up at six?"

I nod eagerly and watch as he climbs down the tree and walks out of our yard. He turns and waves and I blow him a kiss before I realize just how cheesy something like that is. Edward doesn't seem to think so though, because he smiles widely and pretends to catch it before he runs down the street. I hang out of the window until I can't see him anymore.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _

I launch myself onto the bed and squeal into my pillow. I have a date with Edward! Halloween just became my favorite holiday. Ever!

* * *

**Author hints:**

**English is not my first language.**

**Luckily I have the world's greatest beta, Melanie, who improves my writing immensely and makes me sound American.**

**Usually my characters are a little older and this is my first story set in high school.**


	20. One Shot 18

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

"What are you looking at out there, Alice?"

Alice jumped, startled that she didn't hear her momma approach and smiled up at her. "Oh, nothing. I'm just watching the trees sway. It's almost like they're dancing, and it's so beautiful, Momma." Mrs. Brandon looked down at her daughter in awe. The girl was only eighteen years old, but it was almost as if a very old soul looked up at her through the young girl's eyes.

It always amazed Mrs. Brandon, listening to her daughter, the beauty she always saw . . . in everything. Ever since the death of her husband, Alice's mother had taken on extra work and jobs no one would want, just to keep herself and her daughter in their home, with food on the table.

Alice's childhood was taken from her when she was thrust into being responsible for the upkeep of their home, making sure that everything was neat, tidy and clean, and dinner was ready when her mother would finally drag in from work. Alice was always smiling and cheerful, always had an upbeat story to tell of something wonderful she had seen that day. It soothed Mrs. Brandon's soul to see her daughter flourish, even though Alice had been the one to discover the body of her father.

It sometimes bothered Alice. Not truly being able to say what had killed her father that day. It was the only time she let anything break through her cheerful demeanor. The memory that stands out most in her mind was that he looked so pale, more so than she would have thought possible, and the twin marks on his wrist, as if he'd been struck by a snake. The doctors couldn't say for sure what had killed him, but that it looked like it might have been a venomous snake. Though, even that was questionable. Most venoms don't act that quickly. It had only been a few minutes since her mother had said goodbye and left for the market, and Mother always kissed Alice's father goodbye before leaving. The look in her father's lifeless eyes were haunting to Alice, and as the months passed by it remained a constant behind her lids.

Whenever Alice got the chance, she would sit out on the front porch and stare out into the woods. Sometimes she would see strange things lurking there, or at least she thought she did. But, it always relaxed her to watch the trees swaying in the breeze and to stare deep into the darkness that the forest held, lost in her thoughts. It was also there that she felt closest to her father. And so it was that she found herself that day, sitting on the steps thinking about how her life had changed so dramatically the day she lost her father. Her mother's had changed just as radically, and it was up to her to make certain her mother had as much support as she could give her.

Today was one of the very few days when Mrs. Brandon did not have to go to work, and on the weekend at that, and Alice was determined to make it a wonderful, happy day for her. She planned each meal, especially for her mother, stuffing as many of her favorites as she could fit into the menu. She'd been planning this ever since she'd found out that her mother would have an entire day to relax.

Alice made sure to be up before her mother, and as soon as she heard her stirring, set about making breakfast; her mother's favorite, french toast with cinnamon, sausage and a tall cold glass of milk. Alice had set the table with the best of their dishes and added a vase with flowers cut from the beds out in front of the house.

"Oh, my!" her mother exclaimed, coming into the room with her wet hair wrapped turbin-like in a towel. "You didn't need to go to all this trouble for me, Alice."

"It's no trouble," Alice insisted. "I want this to be a wonderful relaxing day for you." She smiled as her mother sat at the table, tucking her napkin into her lap.

"It smells delicious, baby," Mrs. Brandon admitted, smiling back at her daughter with love brimming in her eyes, as she cut into the toast with her fork. "Mmmmm."

Alice didn't want to plan the entire day for her mother, it was, after all, her day to relax; but, she didn't want her mother to think that she needed to do anything other than what would absolutely bring her pleasure that day. Alice sat down at the table to keep her mother company while she finished her breakfast.

"Mom?" Alice began. "What would you like to do today? I mean, this is your first day off, truly off, in I don't remember how long. What would make you happy to do today?"

"You know, Alice, I think I'd like to take a book outside and just lie in the grass and read. I think that sounds like a lovely way to relax today."

Alice beamed. She'd hoped her mother would choose that kind of an activity for the day. It fit right in with the picnic she had planned for lunch. "You go do that, Mom. I'll take care of everything. Don't even think about trying to do anything but relax, okay?"

And relax she did. It wasn't long before her lids became too heavy to keep open and she dozed on the blanket in the grass. She woke a little while later to a picnic lunch spread out on the blanket beside her and her daughter waiting patiently for her to awaken. Alice had fixed a light lunch of fruit, cheese, crackers and freshly squeezed lemonade.

All day, Alice anticipated her mother's needs and made sure to supply them as soon as her mother made a move to do anything. After a marvelous dinner, Mrs. Brandon put her foot down, however, and made Alice take a break while she cleaned up the kitchen, insisting that it would

make her feel more like she lived in the house, rather than being a guest. Alice acquiesced, and went to sit out on the front steps.

As was her wont, she was watching the forest, trees swaying and the shadows gathering in the depths. She saw something, fleetingly, or so she thought. It appeared to be a horse, with someone riding it. The glimpse was so brief, she couldn't be sure, but there seemed to be something . . . different, not right about the person on the horse. It was as if she could see all of the person, legs, arms, shoulders, but the head, she couldn't see the head. That was what was wrong with what she saw. She shook her head, that wasn't possible. There must have just been a branch in the way, or something.

Her mother's arrival startled her out of her reverie, "What's so interesting in the forest, Alice?"

"Oh, Mom." Her hand flew to her heart. "You know how to scare a girl, don't you?" she laughed. "I was just watching the forest, as usual." She decided not to tell her mother what she thought she'd seen in the forest. She couldn't be sure she'd seen it, anyway.

He tilted his head back to better catch the scent that wafted on the breeze through the forest.

He'd smelled it before, several months back, and tracked it to a house on the edge of the forest. It was there that he first saw the dark haired girl. She was standing, terrified by what she'd found on the front porch of the house which reeked of the scent he'd tracked. The man was pale and had an, obvious to him, vampire bite on his wrist. So this scent was that of a vampire he'd not encountered before.

There was something about the dark haired girl that seemed to draw him in. He didn't quite understand why, but he felt very protective of her. It wasn't that he'd wanted to drain her, though he was sure she would be very tasty. But, he certainly didn't want any other vampire to have her, either. So, he went out of his way to keep watch on her; where she went, who she saw, what she did. While she would sit on the steps of their porch, he would watch from deep in the forest. Occasionally, he would become so entranced in watching her, he'd forget to keep himself well hidden, and she seemed to glimpse him. If the rate at which her heart beat was any indication of being surprise or alarm, the only reason he could see for her to be so was a glimpse of something she didn't expect or understand. Like himself.

Something else was wandering the forest, though. Something other than the unknown vampire. He'd sensed it before, several times actually. But only during this time of year. There was something about the fall season that seemed to bring it around. Ah, yes, it is the friendly, or not so friendly, depending . . . Headless Horseman wannabe ghost. It was nearly the end of October, so he'd be leaving soon.

He shook his head and his blond curls bounced around before settling with a few hanging forward onto his face, blocking is vision somewhat. He pushed them out of the way with his had, and went back to watching the dark haired girl sitting on the steps.

"I'd better stop at the grocery store today after school," Alice smiled as she informed her mother. "Mrs. McCarty said I could pick some apples from their trees, and I'll get some caramel to make caramel apples. After all, Halloween is about here and we do want to have a little something for the trick-or-treaters."

Halloween was one of Alice's favorite times of the year. Not only was the weather usually just right, not too cold yet, but she loved playing dress-up. It was one of her favorite pastimes as a child, and really, Halloween was the only day the whole year that she got to play dress up as a near-adult, it almost allowed her to feel as carefree as she did as a child. She already had her costume planned. Of course, it had to be a little scary to the children; what would be the fun of Halloween if it weren't? But, again, it couldn't be so scary that it caused the children to have nightmares, she wouldn't want to be the cause of that.

She was musing aloud to herself about the odd things she'd been seeing in the forest lately, as she walked up and down the aisles in the market, doing the grocery shopping on her way home. For months she'd seen nothing, then about a month ago, she started seeing weird shadows. That horse thing, with the man seemingly without a head on his shoulders. She chastised herself for thinking that way, it was a trick with the branches, remember, Alice? But it brought up memories of a story she'd heard many times growing up. The Headless Horseman. Everyone knows that story, she thought. There is no way that it was actually true, of course, but it would sure fit what she'd been seeing in the shadows of the forest. She shook her head at herself once again, trying to dispel the nagging in the back of her mind about that horseman. Trouble was, every time she'd seen him, it brought back bits and pieces of the story.

"Next thing you know, I'll be thinking vampires and werewolves are real," Alice chuckled to herself.

Groceries bought, including the caramel to make caramel apples for the kids, Alice headed home. Her mom would be very late getting home tonight, so she planned on a simple dinner that was easily warmed in the microwave and would still be tasty and satisfying. It was the least she could do for her mother, she hated that her mother had to work so hard to keep them solvent.

As soon as this year was over, and she was out of school, she'd be getting a job herself so her mother could quit working so hard. Even though she'd reached her majority, she wouldn't go against her mother's wishes, and her mother wouldn't even entertain the idea of Alice getting even a part-time job after school. She wanted Alice's concentration and focus to be getting good grades in school.

Alice was unaware, as of yet, of the big plans her mother had for her after graduation. Mrs. Brandon had begun a college fund for Alice at the time she was born. She and Alice's father had faithfully contributed to it for nearly 18 years, until he was gone. She refused to touch it, even though times were financially difficult. Alice was going to college. Her mother expected that she would study design of some sort. But, now was not the time for Alice to know about it. She'd insist on using it for day to day expenses, rather than her mother working so many long hours. That simply would not do.

Keeping a vigilant eye on the dark-haired girl and her mother was a satisfying pastime for the stranger with the long curly blond locks. The sweet scent of the girl washing over him, particularly when she sat on the steps of the porch, was a sort of sweet torture. He wanted so much to reveal himself to her. Gather her in his arms and hold her protectively. Feel her soft body next to his. But no. It was too dangerous . . . for both of them. He knew his distraction would only be an invitation to the vampire whose scent lingered in close proximity to the house.

He still hadn't seen this other mysterious vampire, but knew that he, too, was watching the humans there. What did he want? Was he intent on decimating what was left of this fragile family? He knew there was no way he'd ever allow anything like that to happen to the dark-haired girl.

One day, her skin seemed to be glowing even more than usual, her spirits high as she hummed as she went about her tasks for the weekend. Her mother was still in the house, too. He could hear the double heartbeats within the house. It was unusual for both of them to be home on the weekend, together. "Alice," he heard her mother say.

So, the object of his focus was named Alice. How appropriate, he thought. With her penchant for watching the forest so intently, her curiosity about what lay inside, she reminded the watching stranger so much of Alice, of Wonderland fame. Seeing things that couldn't possibly be. She must be more sensitive to paranormal stimuli than most.

He knew of the ghost in the forest that mimicked the Headless Horseman of the tale by the same name. He'd encountered him occasionally. He also knew that the ghost had no evil designs on the girl, Alice. It was a game for the ghost to begin appearing in the fall, hoping to have fun, playing the scary ghost, especially on Halloween. He knew he could dismiss worry over that, except that Alice might be scared. It wouldn't last for long, and the ghost would disappear when he had had is fill of entertainment at the townsfolk's expense. What was more worrisome was the vampire that was lurking around. One day, very soon, he'd find him and settle what he was after. Then, banish him, one way or another, from _his _forest.

Halloween finally arrived. It was a time that he could move among the humans without too much worry that they would perceive his true nature. Everyone looked a little . . . off in their costumes. It seemed as though they'd chosen costumes in direct opposition of their true natures. The good girls were dressed as trashy as they could be, the town slut dressed in a nun's habit, the bad-boy hoodlums dressed as Peter Pan or Friar Tuck. It was amazing and . . . weird. He surely wouldn't stand out in light of all the craziness that abounded that night. He trailed after a group of silly preteen girls as they went from house to house, trick-or-treating. As they reached Alice's house, he hung back a little, wanting to see her costume. He was sure she would be dressed up for Halloween. She seemed as though she had been looking forward to the night, what with all the caramel he'd smelled over the past few days. Then there was the giggling he'd heard as she would spin through her room. His gift allowed him to feel everything she was feeling. She was joyous and excited. The only reason he could think of would be the upcoming holiday.

The girls rang the bell and yelled, "Trick-or-Treat," as soon as the door cracked. He gasped. If he could have predicted what he saw, he couldn't have imagined that the look would have been so accurate. She was his counterpart. From the pale skin, glowing in the dark, to her ethereal beauty, she looked every inch a vampire. How could she have known?

The girls left, after collecting their caramel apples, and he drifted up to the door before it was closed. He noted the look of fright on Alice's face, and sent a soothing wave toward her. Her countenance smoothed as she signed looking him over from head to toe.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said winking, and then turned and retreated into the house. He seemed to puzzle over what she meant by that comment, but his curiosity left Jasper unable to help himself, and he followed.

Her scent, her look, everything about her drew him to her, and once inside he reached out to touch her. His fingers brushed her shoulder and she spun to face him. "I knew I'd seen you in the forest. But I didn't know who or what you were. Now, I know. Only a vampire could be so quiet, could be so elusive, and so enticing." Her eyes smoldered up at him, and his arms moved of their own volition snaking around her body. She was so small; he towered over her, the top of her head only reaching the middle of his chest. He clenched his teeth against the urge ingrained in him to eliminate humans that learned of their existence. How could she have guessed it so soon? Had he done something or said something he was unaware of that would have given away the existence of vampires or, in particular, that he was one.

The overwhelming desire that coursed through him shocked him to his very core. He'd never had this sort of reaction to any woman, before or after his change. Her scent changed, too. It had become even more heady, if that were even possible. His arms drew her tightly to him, without him consciously doing so. Her warm breath flowing over his chest startled him, and he became aware of the need to be gentle, lest he injure her fragile frame. Her arms encircled his waist as she lay her head on his chest.

"What's your name?" Alice asked quietly. The sound of her voice, the vibrations from her throat stroked the fire that had rumbled to life within Jasper.

He swallowed, drew in another heady breath and replied, "Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ma'am."

Alice chuckled, and Jasper wondered how it was that she wasn't afraid? Indeed, it would appear that not only was she not afraid, but Jasper was finally able to identify the new scent; she was aroused. He was certain she didn't know of all the supranormal abilities he possessed; if she knew, he was sure she'd be running as far from him as she was able. But, instead, she molded herself to him, pressing her body against his as closely as possible.

"I saw you, you know," Alice breathed against Jasper, her breath warming his cold chest. "I thought maybe you were watching me, or perhaps came around on a horse. But I didn't think you were the one on the horse, really."

Jasper chuckled and assured her that he most certainly wasn't the one on the horse, and explained to her about the ghost. "He'll be gone soon. Probably won't see him again for nearly a year. He's only around about Halloween time."

"You know about him?" Alice shifted her head to look up into his face, her blue eyes searching his amber ones. Jasper nodded, smiling.

Carefully, he released his hold around her back and slid his hands up her silky arms, over her delicate shoulders to the back of her neck. Alice reveled in the feeling of his hands on her flesh. With his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks, Jasper leaned down to gently press his lips to hers. It was such an exquisite feeling, he pressed a little harder and her hands began to travel up his back until she reached his shoulders. Alice hooked her hands over each and pulled him down to her, arching her back to reach him, pressing herself against him where ever possible. When she got him as close as she could, her hands ran further up his body, across his shoulders to bury themselves in his curly blond hair and grip his neck. Alice sighed, finally after all this time, she felt content, as if everything in her life had just aligned itself, and it was amazing.

Oh so carefully, Jasper let one hand slip down her lower back and pulled her closer still. His entire body seemed to throb in time with the beating of her heart, a feeling it had been decades since he'd felt. Jasper had known there was something special about this one, he'd felt it, it was as if he was destined to be here, with her like this, right now. It was just . . . right. Jasper's gift was that he could tell what people were feeling, and if he was reading her right, with all his senses, she was definitely feeling lustful, right now. But that wasn't all. There was something underlying the lust, but it seemed he couldn't quite get a true reading of what it was.

The feelings of lust that were coursing through Alice only fueled Jasper's. It was all he could do to reign in his nature. He looked as though his body was screaming to press her against the door and ravage her; pressing himself, against and into her, slicing into her both at her sex and her jugular, drinking the sweet nectar of her blood, while sating his lust with her body. He resisted the demand his body was making, but only just.

Alice began making small noises, whimpers and quiet moans; she squirmed subtly, her hips rocking gently against Jasper; and her scent, the scent of her arousal, increased. Jasper knew if he were to place his hands in that most intimate of places, he would find her slick, wet and warm. The scent was about to drive him out of his mind, so sweet to his enhanced olfactory senses. The feeling of Alice's hand on the back of his neck was that same feeling of burning while sitting too near the fire on a cold winter night. Too hot, yet too comforting to move away. Jasper felt as if he could hold her like this forever, literally. It was where he felt he was meant to be. But he seemed to want more. Need more. Had to have . . . more.

Jasper broke his lips from Alice's, only to run them down the slender column of her exquisite neck, tasting her sweet skin. Alice gasped, both from the pleasure of his lips on her skin and a need for oxygen. Jasper needed to remember to let her breathe. Breathing is a necessity for Alice, but not for Jasper. However, he took a deep breath, just to let the scent of her fill his body and mind, before recapturing her lips. He was careful to keep the kiss as chaste as possible. How he wanted to taste her mouth fully, but just a small cut on her tongue from his over-sharp teeth would allow her blood to flow into his mouth and his venom to infiltrate her body, beginning either a feeding frenzy for him or a horrific burning change for her, neither of which he wanted.

Alice's hands ran down Jasper's sides, teasing every rib and muscle, until they reached the hem of his shirt. She dipped them under the fabric and reversed their course, slipping them over the plains of his back, flesh on flesh, creating a fiery trail. Jasper moaned in pleasure. Alice loved the small noises that slipped past his perfect pink lips. They went straight to her nether regions and made her slick and desperate. She had to have him soon, or else she worried she just might spontaneously combust.

"Your mother's not here," it was a statement more than a question. Jasper was nearly lost to his baser instincts.

"No," Alice answered breathlessly, "and it's time to turn off the light on the porch. No more trick-or-treaters."

Alice released him and extricated herself from Jasper's embrace. Taking his hand and looking up into his hooded eyes with longing, she led him to the door where she threw the deadbolt and flipped off the porch light. Then, still leading him, Alice walked toward her bedroom.

She had never been so forward with a boy in her life, but this felt incredibly _right_ to Alice. And this was no boy, he was a man . . . sort of. Jasper was a dangerous being, man or not, and the desire that Alice felt should have been tempered by fear; but it wasn't. The only misgivings she had were that she had no idea about what she was doing. Alice hoped she could coax Jasper to lead and teach her what she needed to know, and prayed he would not bore with her inexperience.

A growl rumbled in Jasper's chest in anticipation of what he hoped she had in mind. He could hardly believe that this sweet, innocent, dark-haired girl, the one he had watched over so carefully the last several months, was dragging him, albeit willingly, into her lair. It cost Jasper huge amounts of willpower to keep from picking her up and speeding to her room and taking his pleasure. No, he wouldn't _take_ anything from Alice. She must give it willingly. And it appeared she was going to do just that.

Once they arrived in the room, Alice closed and locked the door, then drew Jasper to her, firmly wrapping as much of herself around him as she could get. She threw one leg around his, locking her foot around his calf and reached up to pull his lips to hers. Jasper's arms wrapped around her and pulled her as tightly as he dared against him, feeling his cock warmed by the heat radiating off her body through her clothes. Such a delicious feeling.

Jasper was drowning under the waves of lust she was throwing off. An advantage to his gift, he was able to absorb the waves and return them to her. They fueled one another, the lust was palpable in the air. The smell of her arousal, the panting breaths, their hands roaming; it was all testing Jasper's control severely and taking away his power of speech. The only sounds to be heard were the beating of Alice's heart, the slurping of mouths and the rustling of hands over fabric.

Suddenly, Jasper realized this tiny girl was trying to move him; pushing him gently, but purposefully, toward her bed. It was almost comical that she should try to move him, a nearly immovable object. But Alice didn't know that, so he moved, allowing her to take the lead and push him down on her pink coverlet. It smelled just like her, and Jasper reveled in the scent.

Alice crawled over Jasper, locking her lips to his, and tugging at the bottom edge of his shirt. "Off," she said huskily.

Jasper had no choice but to obey, he was so far into an Alice-induced, lust-filled haze Jasper was unable to resist her simple order. Leaning up just far enough, he reached behind his neck and peeled the shirt over his head, tossed it aside and flopped back onto the bed, drawing Alice up to rest on his chest. Her legs parted and rested on either side of his and her scent was amplified, washing over him anew.

Jasper's hands wandered; first tracing the curves of her sides, then over the pleasing mounds of her ass, squeezing gently there, before making their way up her back under the snug t-shirt she was wearing. Alice's shirt bunched up around his hands as Jasper unhooked the back clasp of her bra. A quick intake of breath was heard, hers not his, and Jasper assumed correctly that this was something new to her. He grasped, at last, that this was her first 'encounter' of the sexual kind. That revelation only made Jasper more determined that this experience be all about bringing Alice as much pleasure as humanly, or inhumanly possible. Jasper hadn't been with a virginal woman since he'd been changed. He knew he could resist human blood, normally, but in the heat of lust and passion, he was more than a little concerned. Jasper would just have to keep himself in check, he was certain he could do it.

Jasper decided that in order for him to be in charge of himself, he needed to direct their activities so as not to be caught off guard. He sat up, which caused Alice to sit straddling his lap, right over and against his engorged cock. Alice instinctively ground herself against it, feeling it _right there_ where she was throbbing most and moaned loudly. Jasper groaned against the feeling and quickly flipped them so that Alice was lying under him. He moved them to the head of the bed, Alice's head now resting on the pillow. Her dark hair formed a spiky halo around her pale, yet flushed, porcelain doll-like face.

Alice's hands began tracing the ridges and valleys on Jasper's chest and abdomen as he held himself above her on his hands, arms fully extended. The only part of their bodies that was still connected was right between her legs, where she could feel him pulsing and jumping behind the heavy denim of his jeans. With each pulse and jump, Jasper's cock would press against her and the feeling only made Alice all the more determined to have this man. She whimpered, wanting.

Jasper grasped the bottom of Alice's t-shirt and pulled upward. The snug shirt took her bra along with it when he pulled it over her head, revealing to him the small pale globes of her breasts topped with tight rose-colored peaks. Still bracing himself with one hand, Jasper used to other to explore her breasts. Alice arched into his hand, closing her eyes and panting. Her hips flexed up into his as Jasper brought his mouth to lave over her taut peak. Alice wasn't sure if she could handle any more pleasure form this mysterious yet familiar man. He whole body was quivering and just begging for more. Growling quietly Jasper sucked her nipple into his mouth, carefully guarding his teeth behind his lips, and flicked the tip with the tip of his tongue.

Alice's body had a mind of its own, twisting and bucking and . . . needing. She raised her head as Jasper buried his face in the pillow above her head and licked his pectoral bulge, moving quickly to find his nipple. Jasper's response was immediate and satisfying. His hips bucked into hers, his cock putting the most delicious pressure on her clit. Alice rocked into him and he responded by thrusting back, they developed a rhythm between them, reminiscent of intercourse.

Alice's arousal flooded her jeans, as she had forgone panties tonight. She hadn't wanted any lines to mar the look of her jeans. Jasper felt the warm wetness through his own jeans and captured Alice's lips with his own, twisting and teasing her nipples before reaching down to unfasten the button of her pants, sliding the zipper down, and pushing the sides apart.

Alice took his lead and, slipping her tiny hand down the center of his chest to his stomach, reached the button and popped it open. The pressure of his cock straining to escape its confines pushed the zipper down of its own accord, allowing him to break free, minimally restrained by the cotton of his boxer briefs. The waistband gaped away from him as Jasper's cock bounced and jerked. Alice let her hand follow the trail of hair that disappeared into the waist band and grabbed hold of him. Jasper let out a gasp as her tiny hand grasped him all too gently. Jasper covered her hand with his and showed her how to stroke him, his hips flexing into her hand on each down stroke.

As much as he was enjoying Alice stroking him, Jasper knew that his focus needed to be on pleasuring her. So, he pushed the stroking to the back of his mind with difficulty and began his own exploration of Alice's sex. Jasper's fingers found their way into her pants and he was pleasantly surprised at not finding any panties in his way. Jasper ran his fingers over her outer lips, top to bottom, and delighted in the fact that they were wet, which meant inside would be dripping.

Gently, Jasper parted Alice's lower lips, allowing himself access to her clit and beyond. He touched her clit gently, and she jumped, hypersensitive from all the dry-humping they'd already done. Jasper rubbed circles around her clit softly before sliding a finger into her and pumping slowly as his thumb continued to describe circles around and over her nub. Alice's hips, too, flexed with the pace he'd set and they were both thrusting into the others hand at the same pace. Soon, Alice stopped stroking him as her legs began to shake and her body became rigid just as her walls clamped down on his finger and she screamed his name. Alice's whole body exploded. She had never felt anything so intense and all consuming in her entire life. She felt as if she were burning from the inside out and all she could think, as she came down from whatever plane she had landed, was that she needed him and she needed him now. Jasper pulled his hand from Alice once she stopped spasming against it, and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking the nectar of her juices from it. It was pure ambrosia to Jasper, perhaps even more delectable than her blood would be.

Slowly Jasper dragged Alice's pants down her legs and tossed them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Jasper crawled up the bed until his chin was even with the apex of her legs. Alice watched him lazily out of heavy lidded eyes. Jasper looked up to her, pinning her gaze with his own as he took a languid swipe of her juices with his tongue. Alice shuddered at the feeling, her head falling back hard against the pillow. Jasper enjoyed her response all too much, so he took another lick all the way up, nibbling on her clit with his lip-covered teeth. Alice grasped the coverlet in her fists and begged, "More." Jasper was more than happy to oblige and settled in, licking and nibbling until Alice exploded again. He drank everything she gave him, then completed his happily delayed climb over her. Alice stared up at Jasper as he hovered above her. Her body was limp, and she feared she would not be able to move when she needed to most. Licks of flames ran up her body and tingling zings pulsed throughout her. Never before had she ever felt so connected, so blissfully complete with any living being.

Alice surprised herself and found it rather easy to move once she knew what was waiting for her. She hooked her feet in his pants as he crawled, effectively pushing them down his legs. Jasper kicked them off when they reached his feet and he lowered himself to cover Alice's slight body, propping himself on his elbows to keep his considerable weight from crushing her. Jasper's mouth latched onto Alice's as she sucked and nibbled on his bottom lip. Jasper's cock was turgid between her legs and it was with great self restraint that he was able to keep himself from plunging it into her. Alice began to squirm as she felt him right near her entrance, trying to connect him to her where she was most needing contact.

Ever so gradually, Jasper inched himself toward her, until the head of his cock rested against Alice's entrance. His eyes asked the silent question, 'Are you sure?' At the nod of her head, Jasper pressed harder, barely entering her. Alice's legs wrapped around Jasper's as they pulled him closer, deeper. He stopped when he met resistance.

"This may hurt, are you sure you want this?"

"I'm ready," she said shakily. "You feel so good, and the coolness of your body is soothing the sting already." Her legs flexed, pulling again.

Jasper sighed and pushed gently further. Alice gasped, scrunching her eyes briefly, then relaxed. Alice braced herself. Fully expecting to be torn and in pain, but not wanting to tell Jasper that and possibly cause him to rethink this whole thing. But as he pushed into her she only felt mild discomfort, if anything the drastic difference in their temperatures felt soothing and filling and absolutely right.

The sensation of being inside Alice was more than Jasper could have dreamed. Hot, wet, tight. He withdrew a little, and pushed forward, inward, just a little further than before. Hotter, wetter, tighter. Far from being too much, it wasn't enough. He needed to totally bury himself inside her. Retreating again, Jasper pushed forward and sank his length totally inside her and stopped, nearly collapsing on Alice from the pleasure of feeling of her surrounding him.

Holding Alice's gaze with his own, Jasper began to thrust, in and out, the feeling making his eyes want to roll back in his head. Alice's eyes were hooded with desire; her hips met his every thrust. As Jasper felt the familiar coil begin in his abdomen, his hips began to quicken, Alice's still met his every movement. Her legs moved up to wrap around his hips. Alice's lips were parted, her breaths shallow and quick. She was lost in the sensations and the raw feeling of completeness that rocketed through her entire being.

Jasper felt Alice's muscles begin to flutter against his shaft before her body stiffened, yet again. The heat of Alice's body along with the rhythmic contraction of her muscles served to pull Jasper over the brink and propelled him headlong into the most excruciatingly pleasurable orgasm he'd ever experienced.

Jasper collapsed onto his side, bringing Alice's body with him, surrounding her with his arms and pulling her close. Jasper buried his nose in the crook of her neck and drank in Alice's unique fragrance as their bodies calmed from the intense experience they had just shared. Alice sighed deeply, her breathing evening out to a rhythm Jasper recognized as sleep. He held Alice as she slept. Vowing that she would always be his, Jasper began to plan.

The first task was to identify and eliminate the other vampire. Jasper planned to track him using all the skills he learned, both as a Confederate soldier and vampire. Alice would need to, at some point, decide whether she was in love with him, as he was with her. Alice's continued existence was the reason for Jasper's. He would give nearly anything to have Alice with him for eternity, but he'd take her as long as, and in any condition, he could.

Jasper woke her gently with a kiss to each eyelid and one to her precious mouth. Alice opened her eyes, smiled hugely, with a leer thrown in for good measure, and stretched languidly. Jasper laughed quietly and said, "Darlin', I think it's best I'm not here when your mother gets home, and there's some business I need to attend to. I shall return to you, never fear. You are the reason for my existence."

Alice smiled and pecked him quickly on the lips. She knew her Jasper would return to her. She had never doubted that. In fact, she was sure she always had known that. "Just be sure that you do. You are for me. Always."

Jasper rose, hunted down his clothing and dressed. With a searing kiss, he walked towards the bedroom door. Jasper turned, smiled and repeated, "You _are_ the reason for my existence." Then set out, breathing deeply searching for the scent of that damned vampire . . .

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**My Bella is an 'enforcer'.**

**I have personally met several of the Twilight Saga cast.**

**I have been close enough to the boi to grab his junk if I weren't such a chicken.**

**If I named my beta, it would seriously limit your guesses.**

**My Jasper 'likes' music.**


	21. One shot 19

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

When Dr. Horrible Met Lucy Ricardo…

I do not dance. In the twenty years that I have existed on this earth I have not been able to even manage the electric slide, nor the cupid shuffle, or any other culturally acceptable dance to pull out at larger functions. I have two left feet and absolutely no sense of rhythm. This is why I have absolutely no idea what I am doing at a swing dance, dressed up like _I Love Lucy_, feeling like I am in some 1950s film. I half expect Brando to walk out and ask me to dance.

A diminutive brunette in a hastily pinned toga barrels toward me and I remember exactly how I ended up at a swing dance, dressed up like _I Love Lucy_, feeling like I am in some 1950s film. This acute feeling of displacement usually accompanies any outing with my loveable yet regrettably zany roommate Alice. She had just been dancing with a man dressed as Darth Vader and she looks positively radiant, her face shining with perspiration.

"I know that look," I say. "Is Darth Vader bringing the spaceship home tonight?"

"We'll see," she says with a toss of her head. "But he's definitely on the list." She leans up against the wall beside me and we gaze out at the crowd. It is the Halloween swing dance and everyone is decked out in the best costumes that a meager college budget can provide. It feels oddly surreal, watching the Monopoly guy dance with a cigarette girl while a guy in some hobo costume stares at them forlornly from the sidelines.

"This is weird," I finally say, glancing over at Alice.

"No, Bella, this is socializing. It's what people in college do."

"I socialize enough."

Alice gives me a look and says, "Saying _excuse me_ to someone in the library on your way to a solitary table in the stacks is not socializing. This, Bella, interacting with people and making connections, this is socializing!"

"This is awkward," I tell her. "And why does that guy with the bunny ears keep looking this way?"

Alice follows my gaze and knocks her elbow conspiringly into my side as she trills, "Looks like someone has caught a certain someone's attention."

"There were way too many someones in that sentence."

"I bet you he'll ask you to dance," Alice enthuses, leaning toward me. "That's what they do here, after all. It's so romantic. The guy comes over and gallantly asks the girl for her hand. It-" she broke off, her face nearly beaming with excitement. "He's coming this way! He's coming this way!"

"Drats," I say under my breath, pausing for a moment to wonder if my costume choice is now affecting my speech. I don't have much time to contemplate this because Bunny Ears has long legs and he moves deftly through the crowd, making his way toward us with an easy grin.

A creepy grin.

I mean, the guy is wearing Bunny Ears. And a suit.

"Hello ladies," he drawls, giving me a little tilt of his head. His eyes are entirely on me as he asks, "Want to dance?"

I hadn't planned on turning him down but Alice takes no chances and blurts out, "She'd love to!"

He grins at me. "Wonderful."

His hands grab at mine and I grudgingly follow him to the dance floor, turning my head to give Alice one last look of contempt for putting me in this terribly awkward position and then I turn my attention to Bunny Ears who is looking at me in a manner that makes me slightly nauseous.

If you have never seen a man in Bunny Ears leer at you, well, it is not a pleasurable experience.

"So, what's your name?" he asks, beginning to do some move with his feet that I am pretty much powerless to follow. I don't know whether to alert him of my dance shortcomings or just give him my name. Seeing that he asked for the name first, I go with that.

"Bella," he repeats with a slimy grin. "How beautiful. I'm Kevin."

"Nice to meet you. I should warn you, I am a very bad dancer."

He gives me a look. "That's what they all say."

"Excuse me?"

He gives me another look, one that seems to say that I know what he is talking about. I have no idea what he is talking about. When I tell him this he goes, "Oh come on, girls always say they don't know how to do things to seem all naive and shit for guys. It's okay, though. I like that. I like you being all vulnerable."

The song ends and I pull away from him, giving a shrug as I say, "Oh, look at that the song's over! Thanks for the dance!"

I think he tries to stop me but I turn and walk away so quickly that I can't really be sure. Alice is dancing with some tall brunette and I grab her arm as I walk past, dragging her away from her partner. She goes to protest but stops when she sees the look on my face.

Smart move.

"This," I begin, gesturing around us, "is not fun. And slightly disturbing."

"Don't judge it from one dance," she tells me. "So Rabbit Guy was a bust. Next one will be better."

"There is no next one." I sigh, feeling my irritation build with every second that I stand listening to the _Peroxide Swing_. "Alice, I feel really out of place. I know that you are a social butterfly and all, I get that, but I am not. I-"

"You, beautiful, are dancing with me."

The voice is unmistakably male and I try to keep my irritation in check as I turn and face someone dressed like something out of _The Godfather_. I give him a tight smile and say, "No thank you."

"What?"

"I was just on my way out." Alice makes a noise behind me but I ignore her. "Thank you, though. I'm, uh, flattered."

"Come on, you've barely danced! I can tell!"

This guys seems as persistent as Alice, so I decide to take one for the team and relent. He gives me a big grin and leads me out to the dance floor. He gets points for not trying to grab at my hands like Bunny Ears.

"I'm Emmett," he says over his shoulder.

"Bella."

"Huh, nice name."

"I gotta warn you, Emmett, I am a terrible dancer." He chuckles as he turns toward me and shrugs his shoulders.

"That doesn't bother me."

"No, I mean I'm _really_ bad. I don't know any steps."

"Well, I guess I'll give teaching you a go. Can you follow simple instructions?"

I don't answer because to be honest I am thinking that the answer is no and he smiles after a moment and murmurs, "I guess we'll have to pull out the big guns here."

"The what?"

He gestures to someone over my shoulder and I turn around to see this tall guy with bronze colored hair make his way toward us. He is all sorts of attractive and I turn around sharply and ask, "So, um, Emmett, who is that?"

"That is going to be your teacher," he tells me. The guy with the bronze hair is next to me and I look up at him with what can only be categorized as a sycophantic glance. He really is beautiful, though. He's dressed as Dr. Horrible and I think to myself that his costume is the only one in the entire room that seems to make sense. It makes perfect sense. I don't really know why but I like the way the white lab coat plays against his skin and the big black gloves are actually kind of hot. I realize after a good ten seconds of staring that some type of utterance from me is probably expected and I stammer, "You make an even better Dr. Horrible than Neil Patrick Harris, himself."

He chuckles. "Well, thank you. You nearly make a better Lucy than, well, Lucy herself."

"Edward, this one needs to learn basically everything," Emmett tells him. "You have fun. I see a tall blonde in a nurse's uniform who looks lonely."

"Well you better go fix that," Edward answers with a smirk. Emmett walks off and Edward looks down at me. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Yes." He looks at me strangely. "I mean, I heard Emmett say your name before."

"Oh, right." He laughs a bit. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Bella," I tell him. "I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella, I will do my best to teach you the basics of swing. I'm no expert but I do run the swing society dance lessons here."

"So, you basically are an expert."

He smiles. "Yes, in this very small pond. So, we'll just go through the basics."

I am surprised to see that under his instruction, I do fairly well. I miss steps here and there, of course, but he is extremely patient and tells me that at least I am keeping with the music. "That's better than most," he says.

Being with him, I start to think perhaps this whole swing dance thing might not be that crazy. It actually might be fun. We try out a few of the moves that he taught me and I yelp in what I deem an unattractive fashion as he throws me out into a surprise turn. He pulls me back in and I hold onto his shoulder as I gasp, "Wasn't expecting that."

He laughs. "You were getting too comfortable. I had to throw you a loop."

I smile up at him, feeling myself blush when our eyes meet. Neither of us looks away as he reaches up and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I am acutely aware of his arm around my waist and the way that his fingertips lightly brush my side. Both of us seem at a loss for words and when I finally think of something to say a guy in a white sheet glides over and ruins everything. I can only see his eyes through the sheet but I feel an intense dislike for him as he asks, "Care if I cut in?"

I want to say no. I want to tell him that his cheap ghost costume is an abomination beside Edward's Dr. Horrible but I am unable to do any of this because Edward lets go of my waist, steps back, and gestures for the ghost to take his place. The ghost takes my hand and I watch Edward walk away.

"I like your costume," the ghost tells me. I recognize his voice and step away suddenly.

"Mike, is that you?"

"How'd you know?" he asks, his hand brushing my waist. "Do you really know me that well?"

"I know your voice," I spit at him. "And I know it from you asking me out repeatedly in Chemistry. Might I remind you that I always say no? Even when you throw yourself at me after _every_ class."

"I don't give up easily."

I look around desperately for Edward. I want him back. I want that moment back because we were having a _real_ moment until Michael freaking Newton had to come and ruin everything. The latter is still not giving up, either, and he steps forward and asks, "Like my costume?"

"It's a bed sheet," I snap, looking around for Edward. "Excuse me, I need to find Alice."

I walk away from him, looking for my short roommate, and as I glance to my side I don't notice the person in front of me, and walk directly into him. I start spouting out profuse apologies when I look up and find myself looking into the green eyes of Edward. He smiles and asks, "Done with that dance already."

"Oh, you have no idea." He gives me a strange look and I explain, "The bedsheet and I have a history."

I see immediately that he takes this the wrong way and I quickly say, "Oh, not in the way you're thinking! Not that he wouldn't want that. Which he would. Does, actually. I'm rambling."

He laughs and says, "I'm going to get some air. Do you want to come? Or do you want to make more history with that bedsheet?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "Lead the way out."

I find Alice on the way out and she glances at Edward and then gives me a very obvious and boisterous thumbs up. Edward is not blind so he naturally notices this and glances at me with a smirk.

"A friend of yours?" he asks. I nod and tell him, "My roommate."

"I think she approves of me."

"Yes, I think it is safe to assume that."

He grins and we step outside. It's cool and I wrap my arms around myself, leaning against the wall of the building. He glances over at me and then begins to take off his lab coat. He hands it over to me and I jokingly ask, "I get to wear Dr. Horrible's lab coat?"

"Consider yourself special."

I smile and pull my arms through the sleeves. I discover that the rather large leather gloves are attached to the coat and I giggle as I wiggle my fingers in front of me. I look up at him and say, "I like these."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Thank you," I tell him. "For the coat. Are you sure you're not cold?"

"I'm good. " He grins and adds, "If I get cold or anything I'll just take the coat back."

"Ah, I see how this works."

"So, Bella, do you go here?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm a junior. You?"

"Senior."

"Super?" I tease with a light grin. He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, just a regular one. Are you disappointed?"

"Marginally." He doesn't say anything and I cross and uncross my ankles. I look up at him after a moment and say, "Thanks for teaching me to dance. You really took one for the team there."

"You weren't that bad."

"Well, thank you. I guess that's sort of a compliment."

The door opens and a crowd bursts out, their voices filling the otherwise quiet night. Edward and I watch them stumble away and just as I recognize someone at the front of the pack Edward goes, "Isn't that your roommate?"

Just then my phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket and see a message from Alice.

_Gonna get lucky with Darth Vader. _

_Dr. Horrible is looking pretty good for you, Bells. _

_Get it girl!_

I start laughing and snap the phone shut. Edward is looking down at me and I tell him, "Yes, that was definitely my roommate. She is going to show Darth Vader her Death Star."

Edward smirks. "Think he'll keep the helmet on?"

"Oh, a girl can only hope."

He laughs. "Well, you need someone to walk you home then, right?"

"No, I'm fine," I tell him, feeling silly having to have someone walk me home when I am twenty years old. "Really, I have a rape whistle."

"Well, while that is comforting I still think I'd like to make sure you get home in one piece. That roommate of yours looks like she can get violent."

I chuckle. "She is surprisingly fiery. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Lead the way."

We walk to my apartment and as we pass a particularly suspect group of guys on the street corner across from my apartment I am suddenly very happy that I took his offer. He looks down at me as we pass them and says, "That rape whistle is looking less and less effective, huh?"

"The concept is somewhat flawed," I concede. We reach my apartment and we stand at the doorstep. I look up at him, unsure of what to do next. This wasn't a date but I have this strong end-of-date feeling and while I am over-thinking this all Edward goes a different route and covers my mouth with his.

Some would call this a bit forward considering we had known each other for only an hour but to me it feels like the most natural thing in the world. In fact, it is almost a relief because I realize with his lips moving against mine that I had wanted this from the moment I saw him walking toward me. I almost think that the entire night had been leading to this.

I'm pressed against him and his hands travel underneath the coat of his that I am wearing. I can't do much with my rubber-gloved hands but my mouth makes up for my hand's handicap.

He pulls away first and his eyes tell me that the next move will have to mine. He looks hesitant and it emboldens me to ask, "Would you like to come in?"

It is not long before I am out of his jacket and he is on my bed, pulling me beside him. His lips find the patch of skin right below my jaw and he sucks on it as I run my fingers up and down his torso, my fingernails scratching against his hard abs. He doesn't do much foreplay, which I am perfectly happy with. To be honest, foreplay is overrated. I like to get straight to the main event and as he thrusts into me I know that this is one _big_ main event.

He has me on my back and I wrap my legs around him as he thrusts in-and-out, in-and-out. It has been a long time since I have ridden the figurative pony but with him all of my instincts are sharp and my body seems to know exactly what to do without my even thinking.

I try to catch his lips with mine but his face is buried in my neck and I feel him bite hard as I cry out. I am so close. So damn close and I grab onto his bottom, drawing him down on me harder as I moan, "Harder, damn it."

His mouth comes back to mine and he kisses me hard before wrapping his arms around my waist and flipping me on top of him. His hands cover my bottom and he pulls me down hard and groans, "As hard as you want, baby."

I intended on going _hard_. I grab onto the headboard of the bed and drive into him. He squeezes my bottom and makes basically the sexiest noise I've heard as I continue to slam onto him. I can feel that I am almost there. I am so intent on riding him that he catches me by surprise when he latches his mouth onto my breast and begins to suck.

Well, fuck.

That about does it. I come hard and my vision is all light and dark at the same time. I hear his release as he moans below me, his hands travelling up and down my back. I collapse onto him, my chest crushed against his. He pulls me close to him and his lips cover mine. He kisses me languidly as he runs a finger slowly up and down my spine.

"That was pretty hot Lucy Arnez," he says with a grin.

I return the grin. "Back at you, Dr. Horrible."

TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT-TWILIGHT

I had never seen Edward before that swing dance but afterwards he seems to show up everywhere. I run into him at the coffee kart and he gives me an easy grin, gently patting my arm.

"How are you?"

"Good," I tell him, wondering if he regrets what has happened. He hasn't called me since that night. Then again, I didn't give him my number. His voice pulls me from my thoughts as he says, "You look different without the apron."

I laugh. "You look different without the rubber gloves."

"So, I was wondering if you have any plans after your coffee?"

"My coffee?" He gestures to the coffee stand right in front of me and I bite my bottom lip sheepishly and say, "Right, the coffee that I am about to get."

"Yes." The coffee guy hands me my coffee and when I go to pay Edward waves my hand away and hands the guy a five dollar bill.

"Thanks. Um, no, I don't have class for another hour."

"Want to sit and talk somewhere? Maybe go for a walk?"

Inside I am doing my happy dance but my voice is surprisingly calm as I tell him, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"So, walk?" He inclines his head to the side and I nod, following him out into campus. I have one hour until class. With Edward beside me, talking animatedly about his friend Emmett's antics, I have a feeling that I will be skipping my class. He smiles down at me and a tingle runs all the way to my bottom toe. I am definitely skipping class.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**Mostly write A/H**

**My fanfic name is from an old Jennifer Garner Instyle article**

**HOST NOTE:**

**So- we're just over mid month... are you all enjoying the countdown so far? Havn't seen too many of you attempting author guesses? Tisk tisk, Naughty girls.**

**Want to have an extra one shot to read today? What's that? I can't hear you...**


	22. Bonus One shot 19

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Halloween One-Shot

The Bewitched Spartan

EPOV

I'm not really one of the popular guys, more like popular by association. My two best childhood friends, Emmett and Jasper, are on the college football team, and I am their nerdy best friend who goes everywhere with them and gets to indulge in all the things that come with their popularity. That includes girls, girls, booze and parties. There is a never ending list of parties during the weekends, so I try to limit my amount of nights out during the week, I still have my studies, even though if I admit to myself that I have a seriously clever brain, and for me to study is really more of a hobby than a chore.

I've had a few girlfriends in the past, nothing major, more like the girls used me to get close to Emmett and Jasper. I've had more blowjobs than I can count, and I've fingered more pussy than I care to imagine, but so far my V Card is still intact. I'm not one for giving that particular 'gift' of mine to just anyone. I don't know whether I believe in true love and all that shit, I just know that I don't want to look back on my first time and remember the face of another nameless bimbo that used me to get to my friends. Some things should remain sacred, and for me, that's one of them.

I've had my fair share of crushes, but nothing like what I feel for Isabella Swan.

The only problem with my crush for Isabella is the fact that she isn't what you would call 'popular'. She is a breath of fresh air in what seems like a plastic filled school. All the girls have their generic long straight hair, if they are blonde, then you know it is bleached. They all have 'too perky' tits that have usually augmented courtesy of 'Daddy' for their birthday or some shit. If you include their too straight noses and sparkling white teeth, they would look more at home in a porn film studio than in a lecture hall.

Now Isabella...where to start with her?

From what I know of her, Isabella is extremely bright. Just hearing her disagree with our lecturers on topics gives me a raging hard on in my pants, that I have trouble to hide.

Isabella is what you would call a 'Goth', I suppose, or possibly 'Emo'. Her long dark brown hair is half way down her back, and she always wears black, but mixes it up with some other bright colour, whether it be purple or pink or blue. She has the most beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes that I have ever seen. Most people say that brown eyes are the most unattractive eye colour to have, and to those people I say 'Bullshit!' They obviously have never seen Isabella Swan's eyes before, otherwise they would never make such a heinous statement.

Like today for example, I'm sitting here in my psychology class and in she walks. The woman takes my breath away, where other people see difference and imperfection, I see individuality and boldness. Her appearance challenges what people class as 'beauty', but all I see is an erotic example of most men's inner fantasy, whether they would admit it or not.

She walks in wearing what looks like a black ballet skirt, where the material is all sticking up, and a black and purple satin bodice that pushes her beautiful tits up into the most stunning cleavage I have ever seen. She has on black PVC thigh high boots, and I can just see a slither of thigh peeking out from underneath her skirt. Her neck is adorned with a simple silver chain that has a skull-shaped pendant hanging from it, that it covered in black gem stones and a small purple wrap cardigan type thing that I'm sure is meant to go across her chest, but Isabella being herself, has pushed it so that it covers her arms, but the tie is under her breasts. It's almost as if she's challenging people to stare at her luscious breasts.

I cannot help but stare at her as she takes her seat near the front of the room, and as she turns to drop her bag on the floor, our eyes lock.

She gives me a wicked smirk and then sits on her chair. She has never acknowledged me before, I mean I watch her enter the classroom every time we have the same lectures and never before has she looked in my direction.

Just that smirk from her has made me extremely uncomfortable in my jeans. I can feel my straining erection try to fight it's way through the button fly and try and make a mad dash to bury itself in Isabella's warm wet pussy.

This woman has no idea what she does to me.

Oh, I'm getting carried away with myself here, and this class is a double lecture. Two hours of gazing at the back of Isabella's head.

I look at the Professor and try to not move, my eyes slightly down and look at Isabella's head, trying to concentrate on the words coming out of the Professor's mouth, but after that smirk from Isabella, all I can imagine is her smirk as she goes down on me and takes my hard erection into her mouth, while her soft pouty lips caress each vein and she takes me further and further...

"Mr Cullen? Can you give me the answer?"

The voice from Professor Molina breaks me out of my involuntary daydream.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't hear the question." I say sheepishly.

"Well pay attention boy, this _will_ be on the quiz." He scolds me.

My gaze drops down to Isabella's seat and she is turned in her chair so that she is looking at me with that same erection-producing smirk on her face. Her tongue then wipes across her bottom lip before her teeth bite into it and looks up at me from under her lashes. Then before I can acknowledge her look, she turns back around and faces the front of the class.

FUCK!

I spend the rest of the class trying to pay attention to Professor Molina, so I'm not caught out again, but the temptation to look at Isabella is just too strong.

Before I know it the buzzer goes off, signalling the end of the class. Isabella gets up from her seat and makes her way to the door, without even looking in my direction, and then is gone from my sight.

I can't help but feel disappointed by that, I kind of hoped that after our interaction, she would maybe wait around and talk to me, I know that this was her last class of the day, which is the same for me. I mean, not that I stalked her and found out her lesson plan or anything.

Slightly disheartened I make my way back to my lavishly large dorm room, which I share with Jasper and Emmett. I'm not through the door two seconds when I hear Emmett's booming voice command my presence in the living room area.

"Dude, we have been invited to six different parties tonight. Which one should we go to?" Emmett asks me.

I look at my man mountain of a friend with his short dark hair and blue blue eyes, and answer him.

"I'm not really in the party mood tonight Em."

A slight dejected look falls over his face.

"Edward, my man, you have to come out tonight. It's Halloween, all the freaks are out and maybe you'll finally get your dick wet in some pussy." He snickers.

I know that Emmett is trying to cheer me up and it slightly works, along with the puppy dog eyes that he throws at me.

"Yeah come on Ed, who knows, you might meet the love of your life tonight." Jasper croons, moving along side Emmett to give me his attempt of puppy dog eyes, but looking more like a stoned mental ward patient.

Whereas Emmett is as tall as he is wide, Jasper is a tall skinny waif of a guy, he looks like he'd be more comfortable on a surf board than on a football field, but that stringy bastard is quick on his feet, and most people have trouble catching him.

"Fine! What the fuck ever!" I shout out in exasperation. "Anything to get you fuckers off my back."

The look that passed between Emmett and Jasper made my blood run cold. I know that look, that look has gotten us suspended from high school for a week and me grounded more times that I can remember.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Emmett says with a sadistic grin on his face while he stalks towards me.

"Emmett...what are you doing?" I ask him while putting my hands up in front of me and slowly backing towards my bedroom.

"You said 'Anything' Edward...you've just given me free rein my friend." Emmett says quietly.

"Free rein on what?" I ask nervously.

Giving Emmett free rein on anything was _always _bad news.

"On your costume." He smirks.

"MY COSTUME!" I shout in shock. "I'm not dressing up Emmett."

"Oh yes you are Eddie boy, me and Jazz got it all sorted for you, you'll have more birds hanging off you than you'll know what to do with in a million lifetimes."

I'm still walking backwards and my back hits my bedroom door, I fumble with the handle behind me and quickly turn it and shoot into my room shutting and locking the door, for good measure.

"You have to come out sometimes, Eddie." Emmett chuckles from the other side of the door. "I've left you a present on your bed anyway."

Then I hear Emmett's retreating footsteps and flick my bedroom light on, to be greeted by my Halloween costume laying out on my bed.

I grab the hanger, unlock my bedroom door and stalk my way into the living area.

"I am not wearing...this!" I shout at Emmett, while waving the offending costume in his face.

"Why the fuck not Eddie, it will look awesome on you and the girls won't be able to stay away from you." Emmett says, seeming totally confused by my reaction.

"Emmett..." I start while pushing my glasses up my nose and pinching the bridge with my finger and thumb. "It's basically underwear and a cape."

"Yeah...and?"

"Seriously Emmett, you don't see a problem with me wearing this?" I ask him while throwing the costume at him, where he sits on the sofa.

"Nah man, you me and Jazz have all got matching costumes, we're going as the men from Sparta...you know, the film 300."

"Yeah I get it Emmett, but..."

"No buts Edward my man, you have got a good body on you and you're going to show it off. Show people the body that Jazz and I have helped to mould..." Emmett trailed off before Jasper cut in.

"Yeah Ed, we're like proud parents and shit, we wanna show our little boy off."

"Hey! Aint nothing 'little' about our Eddie." Emmett nudges Jasper then winks at me.

"Seriously?" I shout again while looking at the guys.

"Seriously." They both answer me at the same time.

"Fucking great." I snip, while looking at the sad excuse of a Halloween costume.

I stomp back to my bedroom and throw the loin cloth across the room. How the fuck am I supposed to go out in public wearing a fucking loin cloth and a cape? How the hell would anyone _want _to go out in public wearing a fucking loin cloth and a cape?

Jasper and Emmett are beyond comprehension most of the time, and today they have excelled in their fuckery. I'm sure that they chose that costume on purpose, to try and get me laid, and got themselves matching costumes so they could guilt me into wearing it.

And it worked, the fuckers!

I go to the bathroom and decide to have my shower out of the way. Also, if I'm supposed to be wearing _that_ excuse of a costume, I'm going to need to have a few beers before I leave the house.

A few beers sound like the perfect idea right now.

After my refreshing shower, I shave and put a splash of cologne on. No reason to be totally opposed to the whole 'Getting Pussy' part of the plan. Maybe a nice blowjob would chill me out.

WHAT?

I cannot believe I just thought that, I am spending _way _too much time with Emmett and Jasper, or too much time thinking about finally losing my virginity.

I head back into my bedroom and eye up the offending items of 'clothing', if that's what you can call them.

I put the loin cloth thingy on, and I must say, it hugs my bollocks perfectly and accentuate my package nicely. I put the 'cape' on and stand in front of my mirror.

I'm not a vain man, by any means, but I do look after myself. When Emmett and Jasper work out, more often than not I go along with them. I'm a little over 6'2, with messy bronze-coloured hair. I say messy, because no matter how much product, or how short I cut it, it has a life of its own, so I just leave it to its own devices. I decide to ditch my DKNY glasses tonight, and put my contact lenses in. The slight coloured tint of the lenses make my green eyes look even greener. My skin is pale, no matter how much I try to catch the sun, it just seems to reflect it off my skin.

My body is lean and toned, I have broad shoulders and a six pack. I'm muscular but not overly so, I have slight Pecs and nice biceps. Not too big, but not too small. Most people are shocked once they actually see that I do have a physique. People expect me to be a string bean or something, apparently my body is extremely attractive, but when I think back to the people that gave those compliments, I can't help but feel that they were hollow and insincere.

I make my way to the living room, where Jasper is lining a row of shots for me, him and Emmett. I'm thankful to see that he is also wearing the stupid costume, like Emmett said they would be.

"Looking good bro." Jasper says with an approving nod in my direction.

"Thanks." Is all I say in reply.

Emmett then walks out of the bathroom all oiled up wearing a loin cloth thing that looks two sizes too small.

"Dude, is that thing going to be able to contain 'The Beast'?" I hear Jasper ask, while he tries to look anywhere, but at Emmett's meat and two veg.

"It's just a little snug." Is all Emmett says, while trying to adjust himself.

"Ready to sink some shots Eddie boy?" Emmett says while slapping me hard on the back.

"Yeah, bring it on." I say while throwing back the first shot of the night. I know for a fact that if I carry on drinking at this rate, I'm going to be ill in the morning, but right now, I don't care, I need the booze buzz to kick in if I am going to survive the night in this fucking costume.

We slam back a few more shots and down a bottle of beer before Emmett decides that we've had enough and that we better make a move if we're going to be doing the party circuit.

The only saving grace about the stupid costume is that I can wrap my cape around myself as we walk towards the first party of the night, which is at Tyler's place across campus. Emmett and Jasper strut at my side, being totally comfortable in their barely there costume, while I try and cover myself up as much as possible.

I can hear the music coming from Tyler's place, before I can see the building. All the windows in his dorm are wide open and I can see people milling about in his first floor apartment.

I swallow the alcohol that is threatening to come back up,deep down. My nerves are starting to kick in, but as if he can sense my unease, Emmett stops me before we walk through the apartment door.

"You look smoking hot Eddie boy, if I wasn't straight, I'd totally do you." Emmett says while pulling the cape out of my death grip and letting it fall behind me.

I burst out laughing at his statement, only Emmett can say shit like that to lighten the mood and totally get away with it.

"Yeah come on Ed, let's get you some PUSSAY!." Jasper shouts while kicking open the front door and then shouting "THIS IS SPARTA!" at his entrance.

Everyone turns to look at us, and we get applause. The guys are shouting and 'Whooping' while the girls whisper into each other's ears and proceed to eye fuck the three of us. Obviously getting rid of the glasses for the night was a good move.

We walk into the large dorm room and get greeted by the usual suspects. The jocks that are on the football team with Em and Jazz, the girls that are trying to get into their pants and mine, and then Tyler, who is dressed up as a vampire and some dude who is wearing a sheet going around the place trying to creep up on people and scare them by shouting 'BOO!'. It turns out that the 'Ghost' is Mike, and he isn't having too much luck with scaring people. Mike and Tyler are two of the most honest guys that I know, apart from Em and Jasper.

"Hey Ed, looking good man. Who knew that you had that body hiding underneath those clothes." Tyler says while nodding his approval at my body.

"Thanks man." I answer him shyly.

The amount of effort that the boys have put into decorating the place is pathetic. There are the usual tacky fake cobwebs everywhere, and a fake tombstone propped up against one of the walls, with the typical fake Frankenstein's monster pictures around the place. Originality is not one of their strong points.

Jasper comes back with beers for me and Emmett, and we stand around talking about crap really, while the girls parade in barely there costumes and grind up on each other on the dance floor, trying to get attention from the guys.

I can see Jessica Stanley start to make her way over to me. God, that girl just doesn't know how to take a hint. She has been trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to get me into her bed for the last few months. After I turned her down the first time, she told me that no one has ever said no to her before, and that she will have me before the year is out. She is obviously still thinking it's going to happen.

"Save me Em." I whisper shout to Emmett over the sound of the music.

He has a look in the direction that I am nodding my head slightly, and can see that Jessica is on her way dressed like a Playboy Bunny. Very original, not!

"Dude, why don't you just give in and let the prissy bitch have her way with you. It would be easier than trying to avoid her at every party that we go to." Emmett says into my ear.

"I'm not giving into her Em, fuck knows what I would catch from her." I say while trying to move my body so that I'm standing behind his bulk.

"Hey, I've been there." Emmett says, with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"Point made." I say while nudging his shoulder with mine, and trying to hold back a grin.

"I'll get you back for that, Fucker!" Emmett says while turning his head and shouts. "JESS, EDWARD IS OVER HERE LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I feel my eyes go so wide, that I am sure that they are about to pop out of my head.

"What the fuck Emmett." I say, while I land a slap on the back of his head.

"Dude, you did not just do that." He says while rubbing the back of his head and shooting me daggers with his eyes.

"You just did that." I say while pointing to Jessica's approaching figure.

"Just get laid, maybe then you won't be such a pissy bitch." Emmett says while walking off and leaving me standing there, out in the open where Jessica can see me.

I feel like a deer caught in headlights, Jessica is literally feet away from me. I dart my eyes around the room, trying to find someone or something that can save me.

And that's when I see her.

Isabella is standing across the room, staring at me.

This woman is the epitome of 'Pure Lust'.

She is standing there, staring at me, while some guy dressed as 'The Hulk' is talking to her, but she is paying him no attention. Her eyes trail up and down my body and once she reaches where my cock is, she licks her luscious blood red lips.

Her eyes meet mine and she cocks a smokey- franmed eyebrow at me, and I take that as an invitation for me to give her the once over.

Her hair is in subtle curls that cascade over her heaving chest, which is wrapped up in a blood red corset with black lace trim. It's cinched at her waist and gives her the most fucking gorgeous hour glass shape. She is wearing ruffled black knickers, and stockings that are being held up by a garter belt, and blood red knee high spiked heel boots.

She looks fucking insatiable.

Just as I start to make my way across the room towards Isabella, Jessica is next to me.

"Hello Edward." She says with her nasally voice, while trailing one of her manicured fingers across my chest.

"Jessica." I say curtly, hoping that she will get the hint and fuck off.

"Why didn't you come and say hello?" She says with a mock pout on her face.

I meet Isabella's gaze again, and she smirks at me, licks her lip and nods her head slightly in the direction of the door.

Holy shit, she wants me to go with her?

I can hear Jessica's voice babbling in my ear, but I have no idea what it is that she is saying. My brain has shut down and my cock has taken over my body.

I am just staring at Isabella in shock, does she want me to go with her?

As if she can read my mind, she raises her eyebrow questionably at me and makes her way to the front door.

All I can do is stare at her retreating form. Just before she walks out the door, she looks back at me and gives me another nod of her head, and then before I can register what's going on, I'm following her.

I hear Jessica call after me as I walk out of the apartment door, and Isabella is already walking out across the quad.

She is a few steps ahead of me, and I'm watching her hips sway from side to side. This woman is going to be the undoing of me.

I worry for a split second about leaving the boys, and not telling them that I was going, but I'm sure they'll get over it.

All other thoughts leave my mind, as Isabella turns around to face me and then stops in her tracks.

I stop a foot in front of her, and wait.

What I'm waiting for, I'm not sure. But before I can ask her anything, she moves so that she is standing so close to me that I can feel her body heat. With every inhale, her chest brushes against mine.

Her eyes are looking into mine, like she can see into my soul and read all my unasked question about what this is, and what's happening.

She leans forward so that her lips are as close to mine as they can be without actually touching.

"Do you want to come to my room with me?" She asks with the most seductive voice I have ever heard, and her sweet breath sweeps across my face.

I doubt that any man could refuse her when she asks like that.

"Yes." Is all I can manage to say.

She smiles at my response and brings her hand up so she is cradling the back of my head and gently brings my face down to meet hers, and she kisses me.

SHE KISSES ME!

Her lips caress mine and my heart races, I swear that she is be able to hear it hammering in my chest. She sweeps her tongue across my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to her, and her tongue dominates my mouth. My hands go to her waist and I pull her body flush against mine, so she can _feel _me, every hard inch of me.

She pulls away from the kiss and we are both gasping for breath. She has a beautiful pink flush to her cheeks, and I tighten my grip on her waist slightly.

"I think we'd better take this inside." She says while looking over my shoulder.

I turn my head to see Emmett and Jessica standing in the doorway to Tyler's dorm building, staring at us. They are both slack jawed, and I can tell from the look on Jessica's face that she is pissed.

I see that Emmett mouths "Dude" and beams his killer smile at me, giving me an imaginary fist bump.

"Yeah, lets." I answer, while taking her hand and letting her lead the way to her dorm.

We pass a load of people dressed up in random Halloween costumes, there is a cowboy, a vicar, a ghoul and a sexy dead cheerleader that winks at me as they pass us.

She walks into the building opposite Tyler's, I've often wonder which room is hers, and now I know.

Her dorm looks like a studio style apartment, but the two of the walls are painted red, while the other two are a latte cream colour. She has a bookshelf filled with many different types and genres. I notice that she doesn't own a TV but a high tech stereo system is on a unit against the main wall. She has abstract art on the walls that use dark colours and then slashes of bright contrasting colours. Her room is covered with thick church style candles and crystals of different size and colour are scattered around.

Her small bed is covered with black satin sheets, and I once I am in the centre of the room, she shuts the door behind us.

"Would you like a drink, Edward?" She asks me with that fucking sexy voice, as she walks around the room and lights each and every candle, including a thick black one that sits on a glass dish in the centre of her small coffee table.

Just hearing my name roll off her lips like that makes me want to cum in my loin cloth. Even if nothing else happens tonight, just knowing what my name sounds like rolling off her lips is enough to keep the 'Wank Bank' in credit for a long time to come.

"Not really." I answer her, drinking her in with my eyes.

I'm aching to reach out and touch her, but she made the first move, and I don't know what she wants from me.

"Can I interest you in something to eat?" She says while quirking her eyebrow at me all seductive.

"Wwwhat do you have?" I manage to stutter out.

She brings her finger to her mouth and bites down on it gently while rolling her eyes up to the ceiling, as if she is thinking.

"Um, what about...me?" She answers me coyly while locking her eyes on mine.

I gulp.

What am I supposed to say here? Emmett would be all smooth and shit, but my mind has gone blank. I mean, I've had girls be forward and shit with me before, but I never had any interest in them, but here I am, standing in front of Isabella Swan, and she is asking me if I want to eat her!

I'm in over my head here.

If I keep it simple, surely I won't be able to fuck up this golden opportunity.

"Always." I say.

"Fuck Edward, you aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow." She says while stalking towards me. She grabs me and pushes me back until my knees hit the front of the bed and I fall flat on my back.

"You would make a worthy sacrifice." She coos while staring at me.

Slightly startled by her statement, I prop myself up on my elbows and watch her while she slowly starts to undress in front of me.

First, she pulls off her boots and then slowly unclips the clasps that are holding up her stockings. Once the stockings are gone, she slowly, torturously slowly, starts to undo her corset. Lucky for me it's one of those front clasping ones, and before she's half way down, her soft white breasts come in view, with her rosy pink nipples that are already pebbled and hard.

I lick my bottom lip while staring at her breasts and then watch in amazement as she finishes unclasping the corset and throws it across the room. She then turns her back to me and leans forward and pushes her knickers and the garter belt down her legs without bending her knees, so I get the most fucking awesome view of her sweet round ass.

I try to hold back the moan that is threatening to escape, but fail. The quiet moan sounds loud in the silent room, and her breath hitches as she hears it.

She turns to face me and I get to see that she is bare down below, not a trace of hair is in sight. I've never seen a totally bare pussy before, in the flesh that is, but it is more delectable because it belongs to Isabella.

"Your turn." She says to me.

I stand up and start to undo the stupid fucking cape, but it gets stuck and in the end I very unsexily tug it over my head and throw it across the room, and it lands next to her corset.

I kick my shoes off, I grab the loin cloth underwear thing and push it down and kick it off once it reaches my feet.

Her eyes trail down my body, until she reaches my extremely hard arousal. Her eyes go slightly wide and she bites her bottom lip so hard that the skin turns white there.

"I want to taste you." She says, not taking her eyes off my throbbing cock.

Before I get a chance to answer her, she drops to her knees and takes me into her mouth.

"Ah, Isabella...that's good." I say, gently threading my hands into her hair.

"Call me Bella." She says quickly then puts her mouth back on me.

"Fuck..Bella." I groan out quietly.

I can hear her moans of enjoyment, and it sends vibration straight to my balls. What this girl can't do with a dick in her mouth, isn't worth mentioning. She is sucking and licking me like I'm her last meal.

She carries on for a few minutes more and then she nearly undoes me by cradling and gently squeezing my balls.

"Bella...you have...FUCK...you have to stop." I moan out.

I don't want to come yet, as much as I would _love_ to cum down her throat, I need to taste her too. Something that I have never wanted to do before, but I cannot wait to get my face between her legs.

"Bella, please...I want to taste you." I say, using my hands to pull her gently off my dick.

She looks up at me from under her eyelashes and says "Whatever you wish, Master."

FUCK!

Just hearing her call me 'Master' nearly made me shoot my load right there all over her fucking beautiful perky tits.

I swallow thickly, to try and steady my nerves.

"Lay down on the bed." I try and say, as calmly as I can.

She gets up off the floor and does as I ask, once she is situated on the middle of the bed, she opens her legs for me. I can see her glistening arousal on her lips, and my cock twitches at the sight.

I slowly crawl up the bed so I am situated between her legs and look down at her.

"I've never done this before." I say quietly.

Her eyes widen in shock for a split second.

"What have you done Edward?" She asks while propping herself up on her elbows.

"I've fingered a few girls and gotten a few hand jobs and blowjobs." I say while dropping my gaze to my knees.

Bad, bad idea, because my eyes go straight to her shiny lips. I can't stop myself as my finger trails up the inside of her thigh and ever so slowly to her wet folds. I gently sweep my fingers up and down her soaking wet slit and then slide a finger into her.

The moan that escapes her lips is pure sex, her hips lift slightly as my finger reaches its hilt. I have proper piano fingers, so they go all the way up. As I nearly pull my finger all the way out, I add another and thrust them back in her.

"Edward..." She quietly moans out.

My thumb finds her clit, and I start to rub in time with my thrusts. Bella starts thrusting her hips in time with my fingers, and I can feel her walls start to tighten.

"STOP!" She shouts at me. "I want to come on your face."

I blanch slightly at her statement. No-one has ever said anything like that to me before, and for a split second I don't know how I feel about that, but then my twitching cock answers it for me. I fucking love it!

"Lay down." She commands me, and I do as she asks.

She then straddles my chest, and her wet glistening pussy is merely inches from my face.

"So you're a virgin then Edward?"

I simply nod at her.

"Oh, pure blood is always the sweetest." She smirks at me and then slowly moves forward so her pussy is directly above me.

What is with these random fucking comments?

"I'm going to fuck your face now Edward." She says and lowers herself onto me.

"Tongue my pussy like you would my mouth." She directs me softly.

I dart my tongue out and taste her, and by Christ she tastes fucking amazing. I greedily lap up and down her wet lips before finding her clit and flicking my tongue up and down across it, and that elicits sounds from Bella that make me want to cry out in ecstasy. I moan and groan into her while holding her down by her thighs, she is rocking her hips and rubbing her pussy against my face, gaining extra friction.

"Fuck Edward...I'm going to cum...more, I need more." She moans out while grabbing her nipples and tugging on them.

I tongue fuck her pussy and use one of my thumbs to rub her clit and that seems to do it.

"So close Edward...so fucking close." Bella moans out.

I then give her lips one final lap and then bite down on her clit and she explodes.

"FUCK EDWARD!" She screams out above me while her body goes stiff as she cums and I gently lap up her juices as she slowly comes down from her high.

"That was...amazing." She pants heavily as she removes herself from my face.

"Glad you liked it." I say with a smirk, unable to stop the shit eating grin that is spreading across my face.

As she looks as me, I lick my lips and taste every last trace of her.

Bella then lunges for me and kisses me hard and furious.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now Edward, your cherry isn't going to pop...it's going to fucking explode!" She says while straddling my waist and looking truly fucked and covered in a slight sheen of sweat.

"I'm honestly clean, so do you want to go with or without a condom?" She asks me while trailing her fingers up and down my chest.

I know that I should use a condom, but the idea of being able to feel _all _of Bella with no barriers while we were in the closest way possible, won out.

"Without." I say quietly while getting lost in her eyes.

She then leans forward and kisses me, and I know that she can still taste herself on my lips, and that turns me on even more, if that's even possible.

As she is kissing me, I can feel her hand grasp the base of my cock and bring it to her entrance.

"You sure about this?" She asks me as she pulls back and looks at me.

I look at her, I mean really look at her, and I know that I am doing the right thing. I don't know what will happen after tonight, but I know that I won't ever regret losing my virginity to this mesmerizingly beautiful woman.

"Positive." I say.

"Close your eyes and just feel." She whispers seductively to me.

I do as she asks and I can feel her drawing something on my chest with her fingers, it feels warm and wet on my skin.

"I envoke the spirit and power of the cosmos, and take his virtue as a gift from mother earth."

Before I can question what the hell she just said, Bella then lowers herself onto me until I am all the way in, and we both groan out in mutual ecstasy, the strange sentence forgotten.

The feel of her around me is beyond description, her wetness and warmth envelopes me and takes me to somewhere that can only be described as 'Heaven'.

Bella then starts rocking back and forth on me and we both moan our enjoyment.

I look down and see a red symbol had been painted on my chest, Bella can see my confused expression and kisses me, moving my attention away from the strange symbol.

She then leans forward slightly and braces herself on my biceps while my hands go to her waist. On each backwards thrust, she slightly raises herself and then slams back down on my cock on the forward thrust.

"Fuck..." I hiss out.

You think that full sex isn't much different from a blow job, but to feel her walls constrict around me and to know that I am causing those sounds and moans to leave her gorgeous lips, and to know that I am the reason that her head is thrown back in pure pleasure is the biggest ego trip ever.

"Oh my god Edward...I've never felt so full in my life...I'm filled with you and the spirit..." Bella pants out.

What the fuck?

Her thrusts become more forceful and erratic and I move her hips in a more forceful way again, as I move my hips to meet hers.

I can feel my orgasm start to build.

"I'm so close..." I moan out while not taking my eyes off the breathtakingly beautiful creature in front of me.

"Me too Edward...FUCK!...Harder..." She moans.

The next thing I know, she moves her hands so they are either side of my shoulders, and slams her ass up and down, causing my balls to slap against her ass on the downward thrust. I keep my hands on her waist and help her move.

"FUCK, FUCK FUCK..." I mutter as I feel my orgasm start to build with the speed of a runaway freight train.

"Hail to the guardians of the watch towers of the east, by the power of mother and earth I invoke thee." Bella chants above me while still thrusting.

"I'm cumming Edward...FUUUCK YES!" Bella screams as her climax takes over her body.

The moment her walls clamp down around me, I am done. Just hearing her scream my name and feel her cunt milk my cock makes me explode inside of her.

"BELLA...FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" I shout out, erratically thrusting and spilling inside of her.

She then falls against my chest while we both try and catch our breath.

That was awesome, but what the fuck was she going on about? Invoking and shit, how weird is this chick?

I can't dwell on the weirdness for too long though, my mind goes back to what has just happened. I know that most people look back on their first time as awkward and over too quickly, but that was fucking brilliant, and I made her cum.

TWICE!

"Oh my god Edward, that was amazing." Bella pants against my chest.

"I agree." Is all I can say.

I feel like a right smug bastard right about now, that was one of the best experiences of my life. Weird, but fucking awesome none the less.

Bella's breathing starts to slow down and then deepen, she's fallen asleep on my chest while I'm still inside her. I tired that girl right out, I smirk to myself. I am literally on cloud nine right now, nothing can bring me down.

I reach down and grab the silk sheet that has gathered by my feet and pull it up and over us and wrap my arms around her waist, while her arms wind themselves around my shoulders and she snuggles into my chest.

I've never been more sated, satisfied and comfortable in my life.

I can feel my eyes begin to get heavy and exhaustion take over my body, I take a quick peek at my watch and see that we have been at it for a good 30 minutes.

Not bad Cullen, not bad at all.

All the weird shit that she was chanting and the weird symbol on my chest suddenly make sense.

She's a fucking witch!

Does that really bother me? I don't think that it honestly does.

She is a beautiful intelligent woman, who just rocked my world. So what if she's a little different? I'm always going on about the 'Plastic' girls that are everywhere, maybe 'different' is better. All I know is if Bella is 'different', then I'm willing to try it out.

I can't help but think if she'll want to have sex again in the morning, or even during the night. The thought of us doing more of _that _gets my cock stirring again, and seen as it's still up Bella, she must feel the awakening because I can feel her placing gentle kisses on my chest.

"Ready for round two?" She asks breathlessly.

"Hell Yes!" I answer.

* * *

**Author hints:**

**1...I come from a country that's named after a large mammal...and I dont mean Gorillastan.**

**My name is 2 surnames**

**My Edward is unique amongst all the other Edward's in both accent and Nationality.**

**I have a tattoo, that represents my love for The Workshop**


	23. One shot 20

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Murder at Masen Manor

BPOV

I hate horror movies.

I hate all things creepy, spooky, macabre, disturbing...

I pretty much hate anything and everything that can be associated with Halloween; spiders, ghosts, goblins, witches, ghouls, skeletons, gore, bats, webs, hockey masks, zombies, vampires, and last but not least...

_Dense fog_.

_How the hell did I get roped into this?_

"_Edward_," I whimpered, squeezing my boyfriend's hand tightly as he slowly navigated the truck through the overgrown path and fog that was so thick it hung like impenetrable curtains around us. The screeching of the branches scraping the sides and roof of the truck, as we pushed forward at a snail's pace, had chills running down my spine and gooseflesh permanently marking the skin over my _entire_ body. "I hate this...you _know_ I don't like spooky stuff. Do we _have_ to do this?"

"Bella..." His laughing voice trailed off as he squeezed my hand back and shook his head at me. "It'll be _fine_. Emmett and I used to come here all the time. There's _nothing_ to be afraid of."

_Right...only the fact that the entire scene is something straight out of a psycho slasher film...if something comes after us I'm _so_ tripping you and heading for the hills..._

We've been together now for five months—after flirting and dancing around each other for nearly an entire year at every U-Dub campus function we'd both attended—and for two of those months, I'd been abhorrently _dreading_ the arrival of October. From very early on in our relationship, I'd come to realize that Edward and his brother, Emmett, were Halloween _fanatics_. Their love of the holiday bordered on an unhealthy obsession, _seriously_. Even as far back as mid-June, they'd been searching websites and making itineraries so they could visit every haunted house, fright night, and spook-tacular event within a two hour radius of the campus.

Me, on the other hand, I'd spent the last few months making list upon list of excuses as to why I couldn't—or really _wouldn't_—be going with them.

_And yet they __**still**__ managed to sucker you into going with them to someplace even worse than a cheesy haunted house where the worst thing you really had to worry about was the hormone driven adolescent pervert dressed up as Dracula copping a cheap feel...dumbass..._

"So...what's the story behind this place, again?"

_Oh great...here we go. As if the first time I'd heard this story it hadn't given me nightmares for a solid week...Thanks, Angela...Traitor_...

"When our parents were growing up, the story was that a rich man had bought and restored Masen Manor as a surprise for his wife on the day of their wedding, but after she learned of it, she didn't want to live in it because it was rumored to have been haunted...so it's been vacant ever since," Emmett chimed in with a creeptastic, secretive voice that made my skin crawl. I couldn't even gather the guts to turn around to see if his face matched his tone; I was _positive _it did.

"Haunted by who?" she asked, a slight tremor of fear making her quiet voice quiver.

"Not sure," Edward shrugged as I leaned further into his arm, practically wrapping myself around it. If he wasn't driving, I was pretty sure I'd be curled up in his lap with my hands over my ears singing, "_LA LA LA LA LA LA_" over and over again until the story was finished.

Ignoring my discomfort, he continued, "You see, no one's ever lived in Masen Manor for longer than two or three years, at most. According to town records, the estate was built in nineteen-oh-one, but the owner died mysteriously just before its completion. Some speculate it may be him that haunts the property, but others seem to think there was something there long before he died because the circumstances surrounding his death were..._suspicious_ at best. Marcus Masen, the guy that owned both the property and the construction company that was building the house, was found floating face down in the greenhouse's water fountain by one of his foremen, when he arrived on site for work. Marcus had told his crew the night before that he was planning on spending the night on-site to finish moving all the plants into the greenhouse. He'd wanted to surprise his wife when she returned home from visiting her parents the following evening."

"That's horrible," Angela gasped as I shuddered.

Edward nodded and continued, "His wife, Dianna, couldn't bear to finish the house after his death, but she couldn't bear to part with it either because it had been his pride and joy. When she passed away fifteen years later, their son, William - who had been about ten or eleven at the time of his father's death, decided to finish the work his father had started so he could sell it for profit. A month into the job, William was crushed to death beneath a load of hardwood flooring planks, and _no one _could explain how it was possible for it to have tipped and for _all_ _three_ of the load securing straps to have snapped at the same time."

"Please stop...I can't listen to this," I pled, shaking my head and hiding my face in Edward's arm.

I hated the story behind the Manor. I'd only heard it once before, but once was more than enough for me. It reminded me of _Stephen King's _movie _"Rose Red"_ that my best friend in high school made me watch. It was a horrific tale of a possessed house and its menacing spirited owner that killed any person who entered it.

"It's just a story, babe. Relax," Edward whispered, untwining our hands and wrapping his arm around my shoulders before kissing my forehead.

"This is where it _really_ gets good," Emmett chuckled darkly.

_Yep...so good that I might pee my pants, Emmett. Thanks, buddy. Never thought I'd be twenty-two and already requiring the use of adult diapers...Just focus on the glowing radio clock...there's nothing creepy about _that...

"So the mansion was once again abandoned until about nineteen-twenty-four when a man by the name of John Walker stumbled upon it while hiking. Walker, having just recently moved to the area around that time, knew nothing of the house's history or why it had been left uncompleted. After asking around about it, and learning of its supposed haunted status, he waved it off and sought out the owner, William's younger brother Arthur—who was _all too _happy to sell the entire estate, land and all, for a steal of a price."

"Did he die, too?" Angela asked, her voice quivering from fear.

_Nope, honey...he just went insane...and I think I might be joining him in that cozy asylum of his if they actually make me go in there..._

"No," Emmett answered, and I could _hear _the wicked grin in his voice. "But three more men from the only construction company within a fifty mile radius _did_ before it was complete. One fell from a scaffolding ladder, and upon investigation, it was found that the rope to his safety harness had been spliced...but all the ropes and harnesses had been triple checked _that _morning and none were found faulty. The second was struck in the head by the prongs of a hammer that had fallen off the ledge of the second floor banister, when not a single person had been within five feet of it at the time to have accidentally knocked it off. And the third was reportedly lynched, after somehow getting tangled up in an extension cord and falling over the same banister the hammer had been sitting upon."

"And he still moved into it after all that? Was he crazy?" Angela squeaked.

"Not at first he wasn't...at least I don't _think _he was," Edward took over as he navigated a hairpin turn in the trail. "Walker chocked it all up to coincidence and carelessness, and a week after the mansion was complete, he and his family—wife, two sons, and a daughter—moved into it. The first year they lived there, his eldest son became ill, but not a single doctor could diagnose what was wrong with him.

_Because there _wasn't _anything wrong with him dum dum...not physically anyway...unless you count being haunted and possessed as a physical ailment like the flu...or chicken pox...or Typhoid fever or..._

_What the hell is that?_

My head shot up, my spine stiffening, as something dark and shapeless moved in the periphery of my vision. Edward's grip on my shoulder instinctively tightened as he continued speaking.

"After hearing about the house's history through people in town, his wife became obsessed with the idea that her son wasn't sick...that it was something in the house harming him. She had a priest come out and cleanse and bless it, and everything seemed better afterward. Her son's health returned and nothing seemed out of the normal...but then other things started happening."

My eyes focused on the slowly approaching site where I'd _sworn _I'd just seen something move—but there was nothing there. Nothing but a sparse gap in the forest walls surrounding us.

_Jesus...now my eyes are playing tricks on me...I wish they'd stop telling this damn story...clock, Bella...stare at the clock and stop listening...eight twenty two...twenty three...Christ I can still __**hear him**__ jabbering away!...Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb..._

"...inexplicable things like doors slamming in the middle of the night, lights going on and off all hours of the day on their own...things like that. And then, one day almost a year and a half after the house had been blessed, when John was at work and the kids were at school, his wife was cleaning their eldest son's bedroom and the bedroom door slammed shut, locking her in and as she fought to get out, she heard something growl her name..._Eleanor_."

_**BANG!**_

My head shot to the side and I damn near flew out of my seat as something smacked forcefully against my window, right as he growled her damn name. My breath seized in my chest, terror surging through my system, only to see it was a damn branch that had broken off a tree.

_Stupid woods...stupid scary stories...that thing better fall off on its own because I'm not sticking _my_hand out the window to remove it..._

"_Relax, _would you?" Edward laughed, tugging me back into his side.

"Shut up..." I grumbled, feeling dizzy from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. "That scared the crap out of me."

"Aww, my poor little baby," Edward teased, rubbing my arm as Emmett rolled his window down and half climbed out of it to pull the offending branch free from where it was caught in the side mirror. "I swear I won't let that tree branch bring you any harm."

"I hate you."

"No you don't...You love me and you know it," he chuckled, playfully shaking my shoulder.

"Not right now I don't," I grumbled, trying to calm my racing heart.

Okay, so that had been a complete lie. In the five months we'd been together, I'd fallen head over heels for Edward—which is a completely ridiculous phrase, by the way. I mean, isn't your head _always _over your heels? Mine is...well most of the time anyway...with the exception of when Edward throws my legs over his shoulders...

_Mmm...now _that's _something quite lovely to think about right now, actually..._

"You okay up there, Bella?" Emmett sniggered, tugging on a lock of my hair after rolling his window back up.

"I'm fine, _thanks_," I replied dryly, rolling my eyes. "Can you guys just hurry up and finish the story?"

"Alright, alright," Em sighed, no doubt calling me a party pooper in his head. "So after she finally escapes the room, Eleanor throws a bunch of clothes for her and the kids into garbage bags, right? And as soon as she has them filled with whatever she could grab quickly, she jumps in the car and heads to the kids' school and waits for them to be dismissed. Then disappears, not a one of them ever to be heard from again. Months go by and John exhausts every resource available, spends every last dime he owns trying to find them, before finally locking himself away in the house he can no longer afford, and _no one _in town thinks anything of it when he, too, disappears. That is..." Emmett's voice trailed off, I'm assuming for dramatic effect because he knows crap like that makes my skin crawl.

"Until the bank comes to slap a foreclosure notice on the door and the messenger spots John through the door's window, rocking back and forth on the foyer floor. He opens the door, but John doesn't acknowledge him...he just keeps rocking back and forth, mumbling over and over again "_There's no way out...the Devil lives here...there's no way out...the Devil lives here..._"

"Emmett!" I shrieked, slamming my hands over my ears to block out that creepy voice. Angela squealed and squirmed in the back while Edward burst out laughing.

"Bro, I swear you get better with that line every time we tell the story."

"Okay, Bells...no more creepy voice," Em guffawed, pulling at my hand. "I promise."

"You're a jerk," I huffed, swatting at him.

I'd been doing just fine at losing myself in thoughts of Edward and I in the sack, and all the magnificent things we could—and frequently _did_—do to each other before he'd broken out the voice he _knew _would creep me the hell out. He knew it because he'd used the same voice the first time they'd told me the story at a weekend kegger bonfire just a month or so prior. I couldn't sleep the _entire_ night, and found myself sneaking back into Edward's dorm room at nearly two am, hoping and praying to everything holy that his idiot roommates wouldn't catch me entering or leaving again the following morning.

The obnoxious catcalls all the way down the halls of our co-ed building as you took the '_walk of shame_'in the morning were beyond ridiculous. I swear they have a phone tree for whenever _any _girl spent the night with a guy in their room—known campus-wide to be that guy's exclusive girlfriend or not—because it _never _failed. No matter how quiet you tried while exiting the room in the wee hours of the morning, by the time you took a step away from it, resident idiots and all their friends would be standing outside their doors, acting like goons. It's like they all had alarm clocks that wailed "_Sexed up vagina in the hall!"_, because half of those schmucks never even woke up early enough to make it to class on time, but they sure as hell were quick to rise and shine when opportunity knocked to mortify some poor girl just trying to get back to her own dorm room.

_Thank _God_ we're moving into an apartment before the spring semester..._

"Is that the end of the story?" Angela whimpered. At least I wasn't the only one affected by the _Masen Manor Tale of Terror_.

"Almost," Edward chortled. "So after John is committed to an insane asylum, the house, _again, _goes abandoned for almost a decade, until some wealthy young woman dumps every dime of her inheritance into buying the estate from the bank, and _no one _tells her a word of anything that happened on the property. They all wanted to believe that it was their sharing of the information making the '_curse_' a self-fulfilling prophecy...and that the place wasn't _really _haunted.

"She lived there for all of six months before someone from church noticed her missing from the service for the second Sunday in a row and goes to check on her...and finds her dead at the bottom of the stairwell. She was the last victim to be claimed before the house was purchased and restored by Edmund Masen, of no relation to the original owners, in nineteen-forty-one. He again, like its previous owner, had known nothing of its history, but the property, and especially the iron arch at the driveway entry bearing the name Masen Manor, had won him over entirely. His wife, Elizabeth, on the other hand, _had _known of its history and adamantly _refused _to even step foot on the property."

As we broke through the last of the scraping branches and into an open area, the manor sat looming and eerier than anything I'd ever seen before, bathed in moonlight and clouded with swirling fog. Edward's gaze locked on it, and he trailed off in a quieter voice, "It's sat here vacant since then."

"Oh no..._no_, _no_, _no_," I sputtered, shaking my head vigorously. "I'm not going in there...no way, no how, nah uh...nope...no sir-ee...not a chance."

My hair was standing on end as I trembled. The place was just _too _damn creepy. What windows weren't boarded up or covered with aluminum shutters, were busted out and black as pitch beyond the opening. Ivy had overgrown and engulfed the gazebo shaped side of the house, swallowing it whole before climbing and sprawling across the front of the Manor—its tendrils leafless and visually morose; a skeletal armor keeping anything living from trespassing beyond its threatening threshold.

"I think I'm with Bella," Angela murmured, her eyes wide and terrified as they darted around in every direction. "This...I don't even feelright _out here_."

Between the bone chilling tale behind the slumbering giant, and the ghastly and unwelcoming sight of the giant itself, it felt like we had unwittingly become the main characters a horror suspense novel authored by the master himself, _Mr. S. King, _entitled:

_Murder at Masen Manor_

_Of course this won't come to be until we all die...between the four of us, I'm hoping for the hammer to the head. At least _that_ guy never saw anything coming..._

"Come on...it's just an old house," Emmett laughed, flicking on his Mag_-_Lite. "Edward and I used to throw parties here all the time in high school. It just looks worse for wear now because we haven't really been out here in a while to clear out the overgrowth."

He grabbed his book bag and hopped out as Edward grinned and clapped me on the shoulder, "C'mon...let's go. It'll be fun. I promise."

As soon as he shut the door behind him with a soft thud, my gaze shot to Angela in the backseat. "Okay, what's worse...going in there with them, or sitting out here alone?"

She looked around at the darkness and fog surrounding us, and as the guys got farther and farther away from the truck, her dark eyes shot back to mine, and we muttered the same thing simultaneously, "_Forget this_."

We scrambled out of the truck, as if someone had set it on fire, and took off running toward the guys, yelling for them to wait up. I had no idea what I was about to walk into, but I knew I wasn't about to be a sitting duck inside a truck with no keys. Edward turned around, laughing as he held one of his arms out for me. Emmett, the goon that he is, went running toward Angela with his flashlight beaming beneath his chin, laughing like a possessed psychopath. She screamed, her voice echoing in the dense air and bouncing off the surrounding trees, as he chased her around in circles before catching her and throwing her over his shoulder.

_There ya go ya big brute...just scare the poor girl into letting you get in her pants. Good luck with that..._

"Ready?" Edward asked, pausing on the front step after breaking the lifeless vines away from the doorway.

"No...I swear to God, Edward...if you let go of my hand for _one_ _second_ inside there, I'm snatching that flashlight and beating you to death with it...then I'm stealing your keys."

He just laughed under his breath and squeezed my hand tightly as he ducked down for a kiss. A moment later, he turned the knob and had to butt the door with his shoulder to force it open. The rusted hinges let out a stuttering groan as the door swung into the house. I held Edward's hand in a death grip between both of mine as he led me inside.

_Nothing like announcing our arrival to whatever's waiting for us inside..._

It smelled musty. Musty and stale; as if the place hadn't been aired out in over a century, and as Edward swept the area with the beam of his flashlight, all I saw was cobwebs and dust.

_A colorless world of gray frozen in time...slumbering away, hidden deep within the forest...that is, until a bunch of brainless nimrods decide it'd be a good idea to try and wake it...if there's any mind-reading ghosts in here, I _swear_ this wasn't my idea...please don't hurt me..._

"See? Just a house," he said, his smirk teasing as he led me forward. A moment later, Emmett came up beside me. He dropped Angela down to her feet and hooked an arm around her.

"How's about a tour?"

As soon as he asked that, I _swore _I heard a floorboard creak above my head, and I jumped, "Did you hear that?"

_I _knew _it...we've awoken whatever sinister force dwells within this place...Dear God...please don't let me die...I've always tried to be a good person...okay, so I didn't abstain from sex until marriage...but _come on_...I was the _only_ virgin at my high school graduation...that's gotta count for _something _right?..._

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," Angela murmured, looking up to where I was—but for long seconds everything was perfectly still; nothing but dead silence in the air.

"It's all in your head, babe. C'mon...I wanna show you the greenhouse."

Edward tugged me along, more like dragged me behind him, as my gaze stayed fixed on that spot of the ceiling that I _knew _a sound had come from. It wasn't in my head. I'd heard it clear as day, and it made every inch of my skin prickle anew.

As we made our way through the house, Emmett must have been trying to freak Angela out because she kept yelping and then laughing, making me jump a foot in the air. My poor frantic heart nearly gave out each time, and for seconds afterwards, my pulse would thrum loudly, deafeningly, in my ears. Just as we were walking through the French doors, into the greenhouse, something poked the back of my thigh, and I nearly trampled Edward.

"_Oh my God! Something touched me!_" I screamed, jumping and pushing him through the doorway while practically climbing on his back as he stumbled forward. He caught himself with his palms on the concrete floor and grunted as his flashlight clattered and spun on the ground. When it came to a grinding halt on the rough concrete, it faced Emmett in all his hysterical glory, waving a long stick around in the air.

"Emmett, knock it off, man. I'd kind of like to keep my girl around for a while if you don't mind."

"_You're an ass_," I growled, pushing him with everything in me when he tried to hug me and apologize.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I turned back around, feeling horrible as I spotted Edward inspecting the palms of his hands with the light of his flashlight that he had tucked between his chin and chest. I took them in mine and wiped at the raw and lightly bleeding scrapes with the bottom of my sweater. "I'm sorry," I pouted, kissing his wrists because God only knew what was on that floor.

"It's okay. I've had worse, trust me," he laughed. He pocketed the flashlight and then brought his hands up and nudged my jaw with the backs of his fingers—the clean parts, thank Heavens.

When I tilted my head up, he smiled adoringly down at me and lowered his head to brush his lips against my own. The soft backs of his fingers caressed my cheeks tenderly as the tip of his tongue grazed my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss. While I focused on the bliss of his taste and the feel of his tongue, his hands slid down over my breasts, pausing only momentarily to squeeze them gently before continuing to my sides and around to my back. His hands continued their unhurried journey until they were cupping and gripping the denim clad flesh of my ass, and he hoisted upward. I giggled into his mouth as my legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

Moments, or it could have been minutes, passed before his hands stilled, and he hummed as he pulled away. "Calmer now?"

"Much," I sighed, unlocking my ankles and returning my feet to the floor while wishing we could just leave and do a lot more of _that_.

_And much more else..._

"Bella! Come look at this," Angela's voice echoed within the glass structure. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led us toward where they were standing at the back of the greenhouse, and as we approached, I gasped.

_Roses_...

Blood red roses, thriving and abundant, swarmed the back corner.

"How? It's like forty degrees out and there isn't even a way for them to get water."

They were beautiful, but hauntingly eerie in their immaculately gorgeous, and theoretically _impossible, _existence.

"I have _no _idea," Edward chuckled incredulously. "They've never been here before."

"That's creepy..." Angela breathed as she shuddered. Her gaze met mine a moment later, "It makes it seem like the house is _alive_."

_The house is not alive...this is _not _Rose Red...there has to be a reason they're here...think Bella, _think_..._

While my mind tried to come up with a logical explanation, _any _believable explanation for the thriving roses when the entire rest of the greenhouse was covered in dead, drooping plants, out of _nowhere _the sound of trickling water suddenly emanated from behind us. We all spun at the same moment, the guys aiming their flashlights directly at the center of the room where a previously dormant fountain was lit up and spewing water out of the mouths of a trio of lion heads.

"_Holy shit_," I squeaked, slipping behind Edward's back and latching myself to him, half hiding myself from whatever the hell was in the room with us.

"No way," Emmett scoffed, lolling his head toward Edward. His expression screamed disbelieving skepticism. "Someone's here. I _bet _you someone rolled up after we came in and snuck in behind us."

"High or low?" Edward grinned, completely baffling Angela and I.

"Low...I took high last time."

"Okay, go," Edward laughed quietly, grabbing a hold of my hand as Emmett took a hold of Angela's and they began pulling us from the room.

"Edward...where are we going?"

_Please say home...please say home..._

"Shh. We're going to find the person messing with us," he whispered as we crossed the threshold back into the main house.

"Are you _crazy_?" I whisper yelled, tugging his arm, _hard. _"What if it's not some_one_, Edward? _No_. We should leave...this is insane."

"Babe..._stop_." He pulled me straight into his chest and wrapped his arms around me to stop me from dragging him out of the house. I was nearly in tears when he ducked his head down and started whispering in my ear. "It's fine. There's never been anything weird or strange happen any time we've been here in the past. When we were on the main road, someone passing by probably recognized my truck and knew where I was going. They're just trying to mess with me and Emmett. We used to do it to people all the time, so just relax and let's go find out who it is, okay?"

_Friends, Bella...it's just their friends...it's not a ghost, or a demon, or a poltergeist, or whatever else along those lines you can think up...it's just their friends...right, that was _so _convincing..._

"On one condition," I breathed, gripping the sides of his pullover fleece. "You let me pummel the ever living fluff out of them when we do."

"When did you get so violent?" he chuckled breathily before releasing me and grabbing my hand.

"Dad's a cop, remember? I knew how to throw a right hook before I knew what the terms puberty and hormones meant."

He paused at the doorway and turned back to look at me, "How about I let you take all your aggravation out on me in bed later tonight instead...?"

Even in just the faint glow of his flashlight beam reflecting off the floor, I could see his sexy smirk and playful eyebrow waggle; it made me laugh—and simultaneously wish it was "later" already.

"Deal."

Emmett and Angela were long gone by the time we hit the stairwell, but I could faintly hear them shuffling around and sniggering about something. We tried to make our footsteps as silent as possible as we ascended the stairs, but each step groaned and creaked beneath our weight, and I repeatedly flinched at how obnoxiously _loud_ our movements were within the otherwise nearly silent house. We might as well have been a herd of elephants stampeding up the stairs for as botched as our attempt at stealth was.

When we made it to the top landing, a chill ran through me as I spotted the banister in Edward's beam of light and recalled the house's history. Fully aware of how ridiculous I was being as we navigated the hallway, I pressed my back against the wall, unwilling to get any closer to the railing than I _absolutely _had to.

Slowly, and as quietly as we could manage, Edward and I systematically scoped out each creepy room. The fixtures in each room were antique and the furniture was made of ornately carved hard woods, possibly mahogany or walnut. I couldn't tell, it was too dark and everything was covered in dust. One of the rooms even had an old black and white portrait above the bed, hung in a thick wooden frame, and the people in it were ghostly looking. It wigged me out because it felt like they were _looking _at me no matter where I stood within the room.

After clearing what I figured had been a library or an office at one time based on the numerous bookshelves lining the room, Edward tugged me toward the end of the hall to the last door. I'd been expecting another bedroom or possibly a bathroom, but when he opened it, it was a stairwell.

_Oh no...not an attic...__**please **__not an attic..._

I must have whimpered because Edward sniggered nearly silently; just short bursts of air through his nose, as he squeezed my hand and pressed forward. And again, each step creaked, moaned, and groaned beneath our weight. Halfway up, Edward dropped my hand as he stumbled back down a step and swatted around his head with both hands. He made a sputtering sound as he tried to dispel something from his mouth while wiping at his face as he turned toward me.

"Cobwebs...lots of 'em. I don't think anyone's been up here before us."

He hadn't even finished whispering to me before I was practically leaping back down the steps, perfectly content to get as far away from the attic as possible. He didn't have to convince me any.

Again, as we made our way back down the hall, I hugged myself closely to the wall as Edward walked fearlessly down the middle, laughing to himself over my chicken shit idiocy. By the time we hit the middle of the staircase on our descent, Angela and Emmett appeared at the bottom.

"We got nothing, you?" Edward asked quietly.

"Nope, not a thing," Emmett shook his head. "Bro...I don't think this is Mike or Tyler yanking our chains. They've never been _this _good at not getting caught. What if Marcus really does haunt this place?"

Edward's steps faltered, and mine completely missed the stair I'd been aiming for, when a loud bang rang out from one of the upstairs rooms. Angela's and my screams ripped through the air, but before I could even pull in a breath, Edward was hauling me upright, making me scramble to keep up with him as he tore back up the stairs. Emmett and Angela were hot on our heels, and the staircase shook with the force of our pounding footsteps.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Emmett sang, bypassing Edward and I and heading to the second doorway in the hall.

_No, no...stay where you are Marcus...don't listen to the idiot, I never do...trust me, it never leads to anything good...even if you're already dead..._

In and out of every room, we searched again; in every closet, under every bed—everywhere, but still, there was _nothing. _Edward and I had made it back into the stairwell to the attic for the second time when we heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and we saw Emmett taking off out of the office/library, dragging a stumbling and whimpering Angela behind him.

_I don't want to play this game anymore...It's not a person...it _can't _be a person or we would have _found _them the first time we were up here..._

When we hit the bottom of the stairs, three things happened simultaneously; what sounded like an old vinyl record scratched to life and began warbling a disjointed and hair raising piano tune, a door slammed at the back of the house, and the chandelier hanging high above the main foyer flickered twice before leaving us in the pitch blackness, once again, as Angela and I screamed holy terror. Emmett grabbed Angela and took off toward the music, and Edward pulled me, still screaming, behind him toward the back of the house.

_We're gonna die...holy shit we're gonna die...please God...I _swear_ I'll be virtuous from this day forward...I'll get an iron chastity belt if you just let me make it out of here alive...I'll give to the needy and live like a pauper, I'll go to church every day of the week...just _please_, I don't wanna die..._

I was gasping and shaking from head to toe by the time he came to a short stop inside the greenhouse, and I crashed into his back. I'd been too busy praying and vowing to never let Edward touch me in an impure manner again until he'd made an honest woman of me to pay attention to anything else.

"Edward, please..._please_, let's just _go_," I cried as he dropped to a crouch and swept the light across the floor.

I blinked the tears from my eyes as a sob ripped from my chest, and as my vision cleared, I saw a black form pass just beyond the wall of windows and _disappear_. I screamed bloody fucking murder. My ear piercing siren of a wail sent Edward colliding with the concrete floor, and I choked on my own air as I frantically pawed at him, trying to pull him up so we could run away.

_It's coming for us...it's coming for us...it's coming for us..._

"Bella! Calm down!" Edward laughed loudly, his voice echoing back from the walls of glass surrounding us. "Why are you screaming?"

"Someone...some_thing_...was...outside...the window."

I was a spluttering, jittery, jumpy, goddamn mess, practically jogging in spot while trying to get him to _move. _

"Breathe, baby. Just breathe." He wrapped me in his arms as he spoke, his voice all too amused by my terrified state.

"It was right outside the window, Edward! Ghosts don't need _doors _for shit's sake!"

"Bella calm down," he chuckled in my face, and I nearly hit him. "Do you trust me?"

It seemed like I was nodding, but I was merely wiping my messy face on the front of his pullover and secretly hoping it grossed him the hell out. It was the least he deserved for dragging me into this house of horrors, and if we made it out alive...

_I'm gonna beat this motherfucker to death..._

"I won't let anything happen to you, beautiful." He kissed my forehead as I clutched his waist with trembling hands.

"I don't like your friends...or this house...or _you_ right now," I shook my head frantically, still spilling tears and snot all over my face. "I don't want to play this game, if it's even a game, anymore, Edward. I want to leave...please? Please can we leave?"

He sighed after lighting my face with the flashlight and taking a _damn good _look at it. "Let's go find Emmett and Angela."

I nodded again as he twined our fingers together and started to lead me back through the house. As we passed from room to room, he called out their names and occasionally we'd pause to see if we could hear anything—which we couldn't. The entire house was dead silent minus my occasional sniffle and hiccupping, stuttering breaths.

"I think they might be upstairs." He turned to look at me as he patted his pockets. A deep frown settled upon his lips and he eyed me cautiously. "I lost my phone somewhere. Think you can handle one more trip up there?"

"Can we go after that..." I trailed off, swallowing down the sob that wanted to tear out of me. "P...please?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let's go get 'em and get out of here."

We trekked our way back up the steps, and as soon as we hit the landing, we heard the shuffling footsteps above our heads. I tensed and swallowed thickly as Edward sighed and squeezed my hand. "They're in the attic."

"I'm not going...I'll just stand right here. Don't make me go up there...I don't wanna go up there..."

Hell over high water, I was _not _climbing those steps into the land of spiders and dusty webs...and whatever else might be lurking in the dark shadows.

"Okay, okay," he quieted my rambling as he held me tightly and rubbed my back. I wiped my face on his fleece once more before he handed me his flashlight and pulled a mini one out of his back pocket. "I'll be back in less than five minutes."

"I'll be here...right here," I promised, pecking his lips as he ducked his head.

As he disappeared into the stairwell, I slumped against the wall and began counting in my head to keep myself distracted and as calm as I could manage—which wasn't very. I was on the brink of either an anxiety induced heart attack, or a psychotic episode. I couldn't tell which any longer.

I'd only made it to sixty four when the faintest sound of something musical began playing from somewhere down the hall, but it wasn't old and haunting...it sounded like...

_Garth Brooks...?_

My breath caught in my throat and my heart seized when a loud clattering sound, followed by the banging of a door into a wall burst out of the library room. I took a hesitant step toward the noise, aiming the flashlight down the hall, its beam unsteady from the violent shaking of my entire body, but it was all over the moment I heard a deep groan come from the same room. I cried out in frantic sobs as I turned and flew down the stairs, looking behind me instead of where I was going, and at the bottom of the stairwell, I bounced off of something solid and _large_.

"Isabella..."

_You didn't hear that...nope...just get up...GET UP! Now!...there's NOTHING there...just get the fuck up and RUN!..._

My eyes shot open as something grabbed my shoulder when I tried to scamper away from the sound of my name being spoken by an unfamiliar voice that I was trying my _damnedest _to convince myself I _hadn't_ really heard. When my head spun to the side, my gaze landed on the face of a middle aged man leaning over me, his face clearly visible for only a moment as the beam of my spinning flashlight on the floor illuminated him.

_G...Gh...N...Fu...Gho...Marcus!..._

The scream that ripped out of my lungs felt like it scorched my throat.

"_Bella_!" a chorus of voices shouted as the stairs shook beneath me. I'd heard and recognized Edward's voice over the rest, but it didn't stop the second scream from tearing out of me as the hulking man reached toward me again.

"Dad _stop_!"

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had slid down the last few remaining steps to land right beside me. Within an instant, he'd hauled me into his lap and surrounded me with his strong, safe arms.

"Shh...shh, it's okay," he soothed, rocking me as I sobbed uncontrollably. "It's okay, baby...it's okay."

_No...it's not okay...it's _so very **not** _okay...nothing's _okay_ right now..._

"What the fuck happened?" Emmett demanded, his voice _furious_ as Edward continued to try to console me.

"Uh...I think it might have been my fault," someone responded; a man, but that was all I could really comprehend. "When you sent me the text calling off the haunt, I was in the hidden stairwell in the library. Somehow the latch into the attic jammed and when I turned to head back down the stairs and out of the closet, my foot caught on something and I came out not so quietly. The uh...the hidden panel is broken by the way...and the closet doorknob is stuck in the wall."

"Fucking _Hell_, Jasper...I _swear_ you have two left feet sometimes," Edward spat as a bunch of voices began squabbling.

"Edward, honey...bring her back to the main house," a soft warm and feminine voice spoke over the ruckus. "I think she's had enough of this place for one night."

_How many ghosts are in this house? And why are they _arguing_?...I'm crazy...oh my god...I'm going to be shipped off to an insane asylum just like John Walker..._

He sighed, and I felt him nod, his chin brushing against the top of my head. At least...I _hoped _it was his chin touching my head. "Wrap your arms around my neck, beautiful. We're going home."

"Hh...ho'me?" I stuttered through my hitching breaths, clinging to him with my eyes screwed shut tightly. I was too terrified to open them again.

"Yeah, baby...we're going to my parents' house, and I'll run you a hot bubble bath, and I'll wash your back and your hair just the way you like, and I'll be at your beck and call all night, okay?"

I sniffled and hiccupped all the way back out to the truck as Edward apologized over and over again. My mind was too chaotic to even make the slightest bit of sense out of _any_ of what had just taken place, much less his sorrowful words.

"Ang...Emmett," I croaked as he placed me down in the passenger seat of the truck.

"They'll ride back with the others. It's okay, baby. Shhh, honey _please_ just breathe and relax."

"What others, Edward?" I wailed, flinging my arm toward the direction of the haunted house from Hell. "There are no others! The place is crawling with ghosts! One of them grabbed me! _Grabbed me_, Edward!"

"Baby...sweetie," he sighed, grasping my face and wiping my streaming tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs. "There are no ghosts in there. That was my father at the bottom of the stairs...he was trying to help you up."

"But...but what about the big crash when you...were in the attic?" I blubbered, "And the footsteps on the stairs...and the _thing _outside the windows? And the music..."

"Jasper, my brother in-law, fell down the hidden stairs in the library, the footsteps and music were either from my sister Alice, or my mother, and the person you saw outside, I'm pretty sure was my father. There were no ghosts, honey. I'm sorry...I know you said you don't like spooky stuff, but I really didn't think you'd freak out _this_ bad."

Slowly, _ever so slowly_, the pieces began coming together in my head, and understanding began to dawn on me. It had all been a prank, just a rouse created by a bunch of people lurking around in the dark—and I could do nothing but laugh.

Hysterical, insanity driven maniacal laughter bubbled out of me.

"You're scaring me, babe."

"Oh, you should be scared, _Cullen_," I chuckled humorlessly, my voice hoarse from screaming. I jabbed my finger into his chest and glared as fiercely as I could. "_You _are in some _serious_ fucking trouble, Mister."

"I'm sorry," he sighed as he dropped his head into the crook of my shoulder and rubbed my thighs on either side of his legs. His lips began trailing a path up and down the side of my throat, from the corner of my jaw to the collar of my thick sweater as he spoke, "What can I do, Bella?"

His voice was silk and honey; seductively smooth and sickeningly sweet, the warmth of his breath caressing my skin with each kiss he planted upon my skin. "Tell me what to do to make it up to you...I'll do anything, I swear."

His lips latched onto the lobe of my ear and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin, making my eyes roll back as I mewled softly. I gasped as he moved from my ear and twirled his tongue against my neck, softly sucking the skin between his lips. "That's...helping."

He hummed a chuckle and murmured teasingly, "_Is it_, now."

As much as I wanted to continue, and I really _did _want him to keep going because it was about the _only_ thing in that moment saving me from suffering permanent psychosis, the woods and the house surrounding us were still creeping me the hell out. Ghosts or no stupid ghosts.

Plus I was severely _pissed_.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, catching his hands as his thumbs brushed against the jean clad apex between my thighs. "But not enough. I mean it, Edward. You're in serious shit. You've got _a lot _of explaining to do."

He sighed deeply, but nodded into my shoulder before pulling back and kissing the center of my forehead. I turned in the seat when he stepped back to shut the door and crossed my arms over my chest. Through the fog, I could just make out the headlights of two cars coming from around the back of the house as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"So your whole family was here, huh?"

My lips pursed as he slumped in his seat after starting the truck, and I looked over to see him nod in the glow of the dash lights. His eyes were downcast, hesitant and weary of meeting my heated gaze.

"That's _awesome_, Edward," I grumbled, turning my head forward as we began moving. "Most people introduce their significant other to their family over...oh, I don't know, dinner maybe? They probably all think I'm a spastic idiot. Nice, thanks."

_This ought to be an enlightening experience...oh hi, Mr. Cullen...sorry about that whole mistaking you for a century old ghost out to murder me. I hope your eardrums didn't suffer any permanent damage...yeah right..._

"Bella, that's ridiculous. They'll love you," he argued as he reached over to take my hand in his. "If anything, they're all shitting bricks right now thinking _you'll_ hate _them_ after this."

"How did you even get them all to agree to playing along? Or is this how you've introduced all of your past girlfriends to your family?"

"It was all Emmett's friggen idea," he muttered. "And it wasn't supposed to go down the way it did. The plan was for you to actually meet them after we left here. That's the whole reason I brought you down here...to meet my family...but then Jasper fell and you screamed loud enough that we all heard you from the attic, and...it just got all messed up. I tried to call it off when you really started getting freaked out. I'm sorry."

"And for the record," he said, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing my knuckles, "You're the first girlfriend I've ever _willingly_ brought home to meet the fam'. The last girlfriend I brought home was when I was in high school, and it was a requirement just so I could take her out on a date. Her parents wouldn't let her go out with me until they'd met my parents, so my mother invited them all over for dinner."

"Did you all pretend your house was _haunted_? Assnut_,_" I grumped and he laughed.

"No, but we probably should have. It would have saved me a year of headaches if we'd have run her off from the get'go."

"She was that bad?" I sniggered, feeling my anger subside slightly.

"You have _no_ _idea_," he grinned, amused. "Ask Emmett about Crazy Katie someday when you want a good laugh."

"I'll remember to do that...though, I can't say you probably didn't deserve whatever she did to you..." I trailed off as my eyes caught sight of the back of an enormous house, the entire back made of glass and glowing from the lights within. "Are you _shitting _me?"

We'd only been driving down the other side of the path for a few minutes, at most, and I could _see_ the headlights of cars passing on the main road in the distance through the trees. "Why the hell did it take us so long to get back there when the road is _right there_?"

"We took the long way. Again, Emmett's idea. He wanted to _set the mood_ by telling the bogus tale on the way up." Edward pulled up along the front of the house and cut the engine as I gawked, unsure if it was because of the gorgeous mansion before us, or because of his answer.

"Wait..._bogus_? The story isn't real?"

"Not a bit of it...well except the name. It _was_ Masen Manor at one point, between the mid eighteen fifties and early nineteen hundreds, but in the early twenties our great-grandfather, Marcus, built this house," he said, pointing at the mansion we were sitting in front of, "And they used the old Manor as the staff's quarters for the gardeners, servants and what not, until sometime in the late fifties, I believe."

"Our family...our birth parents, I mean...had been working on repairing it until they passed away and Esme and Carlisle moved us into the main house with them. The old estate has fallen further into disrepair since then."

"_Your_ family?" I asked, completely incapable of keeping up.

"Yep. Emmett and I are Masens by birth, as is our mother...well aunt, really," he shrugged, "Are you ready? They seem to be anxiously waiting for you to get out of the truck."

My head snapped back toward the front of the house to see a group of people standing on the steps to the front porch. A tall sandy haired man with his arms around the waist of a petite brunette, who I knew to be Alice, Edward and Emmett's older sister/cousin. The man I'd mistaken as the ghost of Marcus, who I could now deduce was their father, was standing beside a stunningly beautiful woman, who I assumed was their mother, at the bottom of the steps. And finally, Emmett and Angela at the very top.

"Edward, before we get out of this truck...I need you to answer one question for me," I turned my head to look at him. "If I break up with you the minute we get back on campus...would you regret introducing me to your parents?"

His gaze fell, and he slumped slightly as he picked at the steering wheel cover. When a heavy breath escaped his lips and he deflated, he turned his gaze back to me, "No, I'd never regret letting them meet the only woman I've ever fallen in love with...but I would regret the last few hours of this night for the rest of my life if you did."

I felt bad seeing the glimmer of unshed tears in his eyes as he cleared his throat and twined our fingers together. "Please don't. I really _am _sorry."

"You're lucky I'm in love with you, too, but don't _ever _do that shit to me again. I mean it, Edward."

"I won't, I swear on my life I won't," he shook his head, leaning toward me and grasping the back of my head. His fingers thread into my hair and massaged my scalp as he pulled my lips to his and kissed me softly, reverently, lovingly.

When Edward hopped out of the truck and walked around the front of it, I tried to shed my anger and steel myself to face his family. He opened my door, and I took a deep breath as I grasped his hand and slid out of the seat. I could feel the scorching heat of embarrassment crawling up my neck from beneath my sweater as we approached them. I had no idea how to not seem like the crazy person I must have looked like just a short while before.

_Here goes nothing_..._When in doubt, aim for humor, right?..._

"Call off the patty-wagons. The straightjacket won't be necessary," I laughed, aiming for teasing but apparently only hitting the target of obvious anxiety as they all looked at me remorsefully.

_Well...that went swell, hm?..._

"Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper...this is my girlfriend Bella. Please refrain from making any disembodied noises and messing with lights, electronics, or fountains," Edward joked tensely as his mother stepped forward. "For I fear one more prank tonight will leave me a single man once again."

"Oh, sweetie," his mother crooned as she and her husband stepped forward. "We're _so _sorry we frightened you so horribly."

"It's fine, really...no permanent harm done, at least I don't think," I smiled as best I could. "It's nice to finally meet you."

My nerves were a wreck. I couldn't tell one way or the other if my anxiety was just residual from being scared out of my wits, or if my already frazzled state was just being compounded by the whole "meet the parents" moment I was standing in.

She tsk-ed and frowned as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Your voice is so hoarse...your poor throat must be sore. Come, I'll make you some tea for your throat and then you can rest. I promise we'll try to make a better impression in the morning."

The inside of the house was...breathtaking, just as I'd expected it to be after seeing just the outside of it. The tea Esme served was delicious, though it did little for my throat or my voice. The gathering, however, that I'd thought would be tense and uncomfortable based on the night's earlier events and my lingering anger, was surprisingly...comfortable and entertaining.

I'd never laughed so hard in my entire life as I did for the short hour and a half Edward and I had spent with his family before retiring to his room on the third floor. After a solid twenty minutes of heartfelt apologies, my nerves and anger had settled enough that I was capable of truly seeing the humor in what had transpired. I saw the humor in it, but I was nowhere near being appreciative of them having done it to me—especially not after finding out Angela had been in on it the whole time, as well.

_Stinkin' traitor...whatever happened to the loyalties of sorority sisterhood?..._

At the end of the night, as much as I'd wished I'd met them under drastically different circumstances, I really was glad to have finally met them. His parents, his sister, and even her husband, were all wonderfully kind and charming people. After many a laugh at my expense, they'd even managed to persuade me into helping them with their approaching nightly haunts. It turns out that years ago, when Edward and Emmett had been roughly twelve and ten, respectively, Esme had wanted to have the old Manor torn down, and in its spot create a manmade lake, but the boys and Carlisle convinced her into letting them turn it into a haunted house attraction for the area's Halloween thrill seekers.

For the last eleven years, they'd been _"haunting" _the old Manor and grounds while doing just enough maintenance to keep the structure safe during the rest of the year, and adding remote activated tricks to the fright factor. I hadn't even lasted long enough to experience their most recent installation—a projector system that casts flickering ghostly apparitions that seem to walk straight into walls.

I would have _shit_ myself. Literally; not metaphorically.

The following night, October first, was scheduled to be the opening night for the season, and I was oddly stoked to be part of scaring the _bejeesus_ out of other unsuspecting people—at least on every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night until the second of November. Call it retribution, or revenge...whatever. Someone was going to come as close to pissing themselves as I did if I could help it.

True to his word, when we'd gotten upstairs, Edward ran me the most luxurious bubble bath my eyes had ever laid eyes on. The giant claw foot tub had been surrounded by flickering, aromatic candles, and scattered atop the mounding bubbles had been beautiful rose petals. Blood red rose petals—from Esme's heated greenhouse. After washing my hair for me, and massaging every tense muscle in my shoulders, neck, and back, Edward departed the bathroom, leaving me to unwind in the soothing water, calming scents, and relaxing Jazz music floating in from the bedroom. It had been utterly _fabulous_, and by the time I'd stepped out to dry and dress, I was pruned from head to toe.

"You, my dear usually sweet and delightfully considerate boyfriend," I chided mockingly as I crawled across the bed, and settled myself astride Edward's hips. "Have been one naughty, _naughty_ boy tonight."

As I hovered above him, smirking devilishly, his hands glided up my thighs and slipped beneath his _UW Huskies_ t-shirt that I'd stolen the first time we'd ever spent the night together. His bottom lip that he had caught between his teeth as he grinned amusedly, was released suddenly the moment his fingers passed over my hips on their way to my sides—and he realized I wasn't wearing any panties. I giggled at the look on his face, but ended up moaning when he bucked his hips toward me.

"And you call _me _naughty," he teased after rolling us so I was beneath him.

He smelled the same as he did every other night I'd ever spent with him; an intoxicating mix of earth and late summer rain and just a hint of cologne, and I moaned as I was engulfed in it, in _him. _His narrow hips fit perfectly in the cradle formed by the parting of my legs, pinning me to the bed as his toned, muscular arms caged me in. There was no way I could move, no way I could escape—but escaping was the absolute _last _thing I could have desired in that moment while he was laving a swirling path up my neck.

"You _are_," I shrieked with laughter, squirming beneath him. His gentle touch, as his fingers trailed up my side like the caress of a feather, had my muscles quivering with ticklish spasms. His breathy chuckle against the dampened skin of my neck had me pinning my ear to my shoulder and slamming my hand down over his just as he covered my breast with it.

"Devilishly so." My snigger was met with a salacious smirk and hungry, desire filled forest green eyes.

"Baby...you're about to see just how _wicked _I can be."

He punctuated his statement with a thrust of his hips that had me arching into him. My head pressed deep into the pillow as I moaned at the ceiling.

_Dear Lord, do you see __**now **__why I'm no longer a virgin? I might have made it to marriage if you hadn't created such an irresistibly tempting and delicious specimen of man...It's all your fault he burned my V-card on our first date..._

Within moments my t-shirt had been tossed aside and Edward's body covered mine, the heat radiating from his skin keeping the chill in the room from reaching me. His lips caught mine in a passionate kiss; hot, moist, and soft yet alternately rough, and in an instant, I was drowning in desire. I could taste it on his tongue, feel it in his touch as he caressed, kneaded, and gripped—and _thrust_.

"_Oh God_," I cried out, ripping my mouth from his as his cloth covered erection pressed and rubbed against my clit. It was too much and not enough simultaneously. As I panted and his lips descended down my neck toward my collarbone, I tried snaking a hand between us but he grunted a muffled admonishment against my skin and grabbed it. In one hand, he held my wrists just above my head as he continued his delicious torture upon my body.

Across my collarbone and into the valley between my breasts his lips and tongue and teeth traveled, raising gooseflesh in their path as the cool air touched the wetness he left behind. No matter which way I writhed, trying to guide him, he wouldn't bring his luscious mouth to my breasts—or anywhere else that I wanted them. Over and under, to the sides and down the curve of my ribs they went, his free hand kneading the flesh of my inner thigh, hip, and side, but again, not going to where I wanted him most.

I should have been embarrassed by the sounds I was making, or at least concerned that someone else in the monstrous mansion would hear me, but I wasn't. And apparently neither was he.

"_Ungh_," he groaned, ramming his hips and steel erection against me. "I love hearing you like this...I may have to tease you more often."

_Please God, no...yes...no...YES! Right there! Fuck!_

"Right where, Bella? Here?" he asked, his tone amused as he tweaked and rolled my nipple between his fingers.

_Did I...?...No, I didn't yell that out...did I?..._

"Yes, there! _Shit_!" I cried out as he sucked my pebbled nipple into his mouth, his teeth grazing the supple flesh as his tongue circled and lapped at the puckered tip.

He let go of my wrists and in an instant they were buried deep in his hair, pressing him further into my chest. I whimpered like a scolded child when his mouth abruptly released my breast and my hands were wrenched from his hair. Above my head he placed them again, holding them there with both his hands as he lifted his hips away from mine. I wriggled beneath him, searching for friction, _any _friction, as he smirked devilishly down at me.

"Naughty, naughty," he chuckled and then blew a chilled breath against my perked, moist nipple, making it harden to a painful degree. "I can go slower if you can't behave. Can you be a good girl my Bella?"

I nodded frantically, panting and trying not to squirm under his lustful gaze. "I can...please, don't stop...faster...I'll be good."

His gaze softened, and he lowered his head down to mine. "You're better than good, baby," he breathed across my lips as he pressed himself against the most intimate area of my body that he, and only he, had ever filled. "You're amazing...always."

Outside the wind howled, answering me call for call as Edward brought me just to the brink of ecstasy over and over again with nothing more than his lips on my breasts, hands gliding over my skin, and rock hard erection grinding against my swollen clit. My fingers had fused to the iron bars of the headboard and throbbed painfully from the force with which I gripped them to deny their desire to let go and touch him the way he was touching me; to drive him _insane _with wanton desire the way he was me.

And then he shifted.

Down, down, down, his lips and hands went, crossing the soft flesh of my belly and further still.

His eyes, deep green with flecks of shimmering gold, smoldered up at me; mischievous, lustful, _sinful _eyes.

"Such a good girl," he purred, that devious smirk still upon his lips as he dragged his nose slowly from side to side, just above the thin strip of peach fuzz he'd once so brazenly told me he enjoyed.

"Such a _wicked _boy," I moaned breathily, his fingers gliding up and down between my slick folds making it hard for me to think of anything other than what he was doing to me.

Nestled between my quivering thighs, Edward watched as he slipped two fingers slowly into me. The tips of his fingers curled, brushing against the spot he knew would make my back arch and the air to rush out of me in a keening, breathless wail. When my back fell back down to the bed, his fingertips resumed their circuitous pattern.

_Up...circle my detonator...once, twice...down...in...curl...out...up..._

"_Please!_" I cried, nearly sobbing with my need to tumble off the precipice he had me teetering on for longer than I could have ever imagined possible. "Please...I have to come...I can't..._oh God..._"

My arms were shaking as I tried to fight off the urge to let go of the bars and touch myself, touch him, touch anything of slick flesh or warm muscle. He laughed darkly, all too amused by my frenzied wanton state.

"Tell me you forgive me for earlier."

_Oh you dirty evil little bugger...of all the underhanded, shady things to do..._

I lifted my head and glared at him, with my still damp hair sticking to the sides of my face, but he did nothing more than grin like the evil demon he knew he was in that moment as his fingers made another pass; up, circle, down, in, curl, out, up...

"_Fuck_," I moaned, my eyes rolling back in my head. "I forgive you, I for...something...Edward, please!" I sobbed, my whole body jerking violently as I literally threw a fit when his fingers slipped into me _again_...just as _agonizingly_ _slow_ as every other time.

My back arched when he curled his fingers within me, and his hot mouth descended roughly upon my sex; his tongue licking, swirling around, pressing against, and flicking at my over-stimulated clit. His teeth grazed and pinched as his lips sucked and his fingers fucked and my world shattered into a billion pieces. My vision went black before exploding into dizzying bursts of blinding color.

When I came to, he was hovering over me; his expression a mix of boyish humor and self-satisfied delight.

"You're wicked," I breathed a laugh, my hand pressed between my breasts.

"That I am," he chuckled with a slight nod, his smug smirk spreading.

"I can be wicked, too, ya know," I smirked and he quirked a brow at me.

"Really, now. Can you?"

_Oh you have no idea, Cullen...You're about to learn a lesson I doubt you'll ever forget...Don't. Mess. With. The Bella..._

It took everything in me not to laugh as he rolled off me and "_assumed the position_"; flat on his back, boxers shed and tossed to the side, and hands gripping the iron bars of the headboard with an expectant smile on his face.

"Yup," I grinned evilly, turning and pecking his lips before pulling my shirt from beneath him, tossing it on, and flipping onto my opposite side.

"I said I forgave you, not that I forgot what you did...payback's a bitch. Goodnight, Edward."

I had to mash my lips together to keep from laughing as a choking, gurgling sound sputtered from his throat behind me while I reached over to turn the bedside lamp off. And as I nestled myself into the pillow and hiked up the covers, still trying not to laugh, the bed began to shake and his deafening guffaw ripped through the air.

"You evil little witch!"

_That'll teach you to scare me half to death for shits and giggles...Murder at Masen Manor, my ass...more like Cockblock at Cullen Castle..._

"Love you," I sniggered into my pillow as I felt him shift to pull his boxers back on. A moment later he was curled behind me, his raging hard on and massive set of blue balls pressed firmly against my backside. He nipped my shoulder and pulled me tight against his chest, his final words of the night coming out in a sighing chuckle while I giggled quietly.

"Love you, too, _She_-_Devil_, more than life itself."

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I started out in the fandom as a teenage mute, but then went on a tropical vacation filled with hilarious misadventures before finding myself homeless, living on the streets of Seattle, and finally landing a gig as a firefighter.**

**My penname sounds like a world class drag queen's stage name.**

**I'm better known by my nickname—a name I was dubbed with after moving from the east coast state where I was born and raised to the mid west—than by my birth given name.**

**I once wrote a poem called the Ode to Wards and stuck it in a chapter author's note for one of my stories.**


	24. One Shot 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

_Something strange. In the neighborhood. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!_ I groaned and rolled over to answer my phone. Edward pulled the covers over his head and turned away from me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella. Get up. You've got a new case," Carlisle said.

"Are you shitting me? It's…" I glanced over at the clock. "It's seven in the fucking morning."

"It's Halloween." I could almost see the sarcastic smile across his face. "What did you expect? Be at the office in a half hour."

"Fine!" I closed my phone and cursed under my breath. I guess it was too much to think we'd have Halloween off. It was usually our busiest time of the year considering it was like a supernatural block party. "Edward! Get up, we've got to go." He didn't move so I hit him with my pillow.

"I'm up," he mumbled.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I decided to forgo the shower and ran a brush through my hair instead. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before spraying myself down with some body spray.

I peeked out into the bedroom to make sure he was at least out of bed. I laughed a little under my breath when I saw him walking around the room. He picked up a shirt off the floor and smelled it before he decided it was clean enough to wear. He pulled on a black beanie before stepping into the bathroom.

I handed him his toothbrush before grabbing my own. We brushed our teeth in silence, chancing glances at one another and smiling.

"Did Carlisle say what the case was?" He asked after spitting. His tongue poked out and started playing with his lip ring.

"Just to be at the office in a half hour." I leaned down and spit again. "Ready?"

"Let's roll." He reached for my hand and we headed out of our apartment.

The city was full of Halloween decorations: scarecrows, jack-o-lanterns, witches ect. Despite my job I didn't care much for Halloween. It's become way too distorted from what it really was that I couldn't be too bothered to involve myself. And plus I got fucking sick of dealing with the supernatural on a daily basis.

We reached the office just as Esme was loading up the van with goodies. I smiled and nodded to the rest of our team.

Jasper Whitlock, 20, extreme sensitive. He has the ability to speak with spirits and feel their emotions. Was featured on an episode of Psychic Kids: Children of the Paranormal and studied under the great Chip Coffey. Also does a great impression of Zoolander.

Alice Brandon, 22, psychic and fashion extraordinaire. She gets "feelings" about things. Too bad she didn't get a "feeling" about that pothole the size of Texas that gave us a flat a few months ago. Has her own fashion line called Fortune Cookie.

Rosalie Hale, 27, sexy librarian and resident bitch. Rose does all of our research. If there's a skeleton in your closet, she's going to find it. Says she had an out of body experience that involved a wedding dress and some crazy hoodlums. Sounded more like the trunk sale at Kleinfeld's to me than anything supernatural.

Emmett McCarty, 28, tech nerd. Emmett….actually that's all he does. He wears a lot of Ed Hardy and claims to have modeled for Calvin Klein. Claims he's haunted by the spirit of Versace. Not sure if I buy it or if he's just full of shit. Can't understand how he's so smart.

Edward Masen, 23, fuckhot boyfriend. Okay so he does have this uncanny ability to know when people are lying. Comes in handy when we're working a case, not so much when I try to blame our cat Gatsby for breaking the garbage disposal.

And me? My name's Bella Swan. I don't have any strange abilities or anything like that. I guess I'm just generally interested. I did have an experience when I was ten. The day after my frog Gypsy died, an entire box of macaroni spilled out of my cabinet. Gypsy loved macaroni. I was convinced it was a sign from him that he was big pimping in reptile heaven with Godzilla and that big ass snake from the Jennifer Lopez movie.

Carlisle was our boss, kind of like Charlie from Charlie's Angels. His wife Esme always made sure we were stocked up on good snacks, which Emmett always appreciated. She always made sure to hide some goodies in a bag labeled vegetables for the rest of us otherwise he'd eat it all. I guess you could say we were almost like that _other _ghost hunting gang. You know, the one with the dog. Except we were way more badass and actually dealt with the real shit.

"Where are we headed?" Rosalie asked. She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and grabbed the file from Carlisle's hand. "Forks Washington, reports of haunting at an old abandoned house, same shit. Blah, blah, blah." She slammed the file shut and climbed into the back of the van. She pulled out her laptop and started typing away. "I'll see what I can dig up."

We all piled into the van. Emmett offered to drive and turned on some new song that as so utterly horrendous I wanted to poke through my eardrums with my pencil.

"Veto!" I yelled.

"What?" He whipped his head around. "This song is awesome."

"Lame," I sighed. "Veto."

"Veto," Edward murmured.

"You're only saying that to get lucky Masen!" Emmett yelled.

I smirked because Edward was going to get lucky regardless of if he agreed with me or not. It was our thing to get a little frisky at the places we were investigating. Some people do postcards; we do a quickie against a crumbling wall. Brought a whole new meaning to investigating a site. And plus it felt a little dangerous.

"Veto," Jasper and Alice said.

"I win!" I leaned forward and switched the radio station.

After driving for hours and three games of the Alphabet Game, Rosalie cleared her throat. "I think I found something," she said. "Victoria Volturi hung herself in the house back in the 1800's on Halloween after her lover left her. Since then there've been sightings of a red-haired woman roaming the property and any man who has lived there has gone missing or ended up dead. Always on Halloween."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," I said. I laced Edward's fingers through mine and rested my head on his shoulder. Jasper's face turned cold, just like it always did when he was trying to empathize with a spirit. He always had this way of feeling pity for them, regardless of if they were good or bad.

"Oh she's pissed alright," he said after a few moments. "She's not going to like us being there, I can tell you that." He glanced at Emmett and Edward.

Emmett pulled off the main road and down a long, winding dirt road. It was dark as hell out here.

"Deer," Alice said flatly. She flipped the page of her magazine.

"What?" Emmett said.

"Deer." She nodded ahead of us. An instant later a large buck stepped out onto the road. Emmett slammed on the breaks and narrowly avoided hitting it. He sighed and continued driving.

The trees eventually thinned out a little ahead and gave way to a clearing. A large shadowy house emerged from the darkness. Its run down condition proved that no one had lived here for years.

Emmett parked the van and we all hopped out. Edward went around to the back and started unloading our equipment, mostly cameras and recording stuff.

"Alright, Bella and Edward you take EVP work. Emmett and I will work with the camera and see if we can catch anything. Alice and Jasper?" Rosalie looked up and kinked her eyebrow. "I guess just…do whatever it is you do. Reconvene in an hour back here."

"Team huddle!" Emmett yelled. We all placed out hands in the middle. "1, 2, 3…Suck it Scooby!"

Edward stuck the recorder in his back pocket and we started into the house. Alice and Jasper headed straight down into the basement. Rosalie and Emmett started wandering around the bottom floor. Edward and I headed up the creaky stairs. I tripped over a warped board and stumbled up a few steps.

"Are you okay?" Edward offered his hand and helped me up.

"Yeah. Just the usual. Tripping up stairs." I brushed myself off and took his hand.

The hallway in front of us was longer than I expected. There must have been five or six doors at least, as well as a large dusty window at the end. I pulled out our flashlight and looked around. From what I could see of the décor it was fairly dated. It looked like there was some evidence of someone trying to renovate it but they hadn't got far. A lot of times renovations or excavations gave spirits PMS so that could have been why it was never finished. She scared them off before they could.

Edward opened the first door and peeked his head inside. "You want to try some EVP in here?" He nodded in.

"Yeah," I smiled. Electronic. Voice. Phenomenon. EVP. In my opinion it was one of the most amazing and freakiest tools we used. All you had to do was record yourself trying to communicate with a spirit. The fun part was playing it back. You never knew what you were going to hear.

The room looked like some kind of office. There were remnants of a desk in the corner as well as an old fireplace along one wall. Mountains and mountains of books were stacked on the floor, surrounded by loose papers.

Edward reached into his back pocket and grabbed the recorder. He flipped it on and cleared his throat.

"This is Edward and Bella, EVP session. Volturi house, second floor office." He started pacing around the room. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Did you die here?" I added.

"Is there something you want, something you're after?" Edward asked. He sat down and leaned his head against the wall.

I bit down on my lip and looked around. I almost felt like someone was watching us. I jumped when I saw a flash of red scurry across the doorway. I blinked and it was gone.

"You okay babe?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I just…I thought I saw something. It was nothing." I shook my head and turned back around.

"Let's move onto the next room." He jumped up and walked out the door.

I followed him, but hesitated before walking into the next room. I felt a shiver run down my spine and a cool rush of air whip past me.

"Bella?" Edward called. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Well this is a chick room," I sighed.

The lace curtains and bedspread were both moth eaten and there was a vanity in the corner, complete with a dirty, cracked mirror. I took a few steps towards the vanity and saw a silver plated antique brush sitting towards the edge. As I leaned down to inspect it, I noticed long fiery red strands of hair stuck in the bristles.

"Victoria," I whispered.

I gasped as a pair of hands gripped my waist. I relaxed the instant Edward pressed his lips to my neck.

"Edward I don't know if we should…I've got a bad feeling." I shuddered a little as his tongue swept across my skin.

"Well let me give you a good feeling then." He laughed against my skin and pushed his hand down to palm my crotch. He grazed his teeth across my neck and bit down.

"Did you turn the recorder off?" I whispered.

He nodded and undid the button on my jeans. He pulled my body back to his and started stepping us back away from the vanity. When we reached the wall he spun me around and slammed me up against it before capturing my mouth in his. I smirked and flicked my tongue out against his lip ring.

He reached down and pushed my jeans and panties down just far enough. I whimpered and reached for his pants, sliding them down and exposing him completely. He grabbed both of my thighs and pulled my legs up around his waist as he thrust forward. I arched my back, bucking my hips to meet him.

"Fuck," I hissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pounded frantically into me, slamming us against the creaking wall each time. I closed my eyes and leaned forward to kiss his neck. My jaw fell slack and I moaned loudly, creeping closer and closer to my release.

When I opened my eyes again my whole body tensed. I saw our reflection in the mirror and Edward's perfect ass staring back at me. And I saw her.

Victoria stood in front of us, a curious look on her face. It wasn't a childlike curiosity, it was angry. Her long white gown fluttered slightly in the wind as her fists clenched beside her.

"Edward," I whispered. I blinked again and she was gone.

"Are you close?" He asked, his voice ragged. He reached down between us and found where our bodies were connected. As soon as he started working his fingers against me I felt the heat instantly pool in my stomach and burst like a spring.

I cried out as the waves of pleasure washed through my entire body and collapsed into his arms.

The next thing I knew something hit me hard in the head and everything went black.

"Bella?"

I heard muffled voices calling my name but I was still surrounded my darkness. I forced my eyes to open and instantly winced in pain. My head was absolutely throbbing.

"Bella?" Alice bent down in front of me. I could see the rest of them behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck!" I yelled, wiping my hand across my forehead. I felt something warm and wet and I knew I must have been bleeding.

"What happened? Where's Edward?"

"What do you mean?" I froze. "He isn't here?"

"No. Rose and Emmett heard a large crash and rushed up here. You were the only one here."

I tried to get up and wobbled a little on my shaky legs. "Edward!" I called. I rushed out to the hallway and looked both ways. It was completely empty. "Edward!" I yelled again. The house was silent.

"What happened Bells?" Emmett asked. Jasper darted out into the hallway, a stone cold look on his face.

"Jasper?" I asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Something's not right." He winced and started pacing back and forth.

I tried to think back to what happened before I blacked out. I remembered coming into the room and Edward…and her.

"I saw Victoria," I said quickly. "I saw her." I felt the tears start to form in my eyes. "She took him didn't she?"

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a look and started escorting me downstairs. "Let's just get your head taken care of. Alice, Jasper take a…look around will you?"

They led me out to the van and found our first aid kit. Emmett tended to my head while Rosalie sat behind her laptop. Alice and Jasper came out awhile later holding a small book in their hands.

"Victoria's diary," Jasper said. "If she won't talk to me, we'll find another way to get inside her head." He held up the small book before opening it up. "I feel as though my heart has been ripped from my chest," he read. "James ended our engagement this morning, claiming that he loved another. I cannot understand how my life went from perfect to completely horrendous. We were supposed to be married and have children and grow old together. He was supposed to love me. He told me he loved me. It's all I wanted. I gave him everything and he threw it back in my face. I cannot breathe without him…" He trailed off. "That was the last entry."

"James Denali," Rosalie said, glancing up from her computer. "Engaged to Victoria, had an affair during their engagement and broke it off. Died mysteriously after her hanging….here at the house."

"Do you think he was the first?" Emmett asked.

"It would make sense," Rosalie said. "I mean he fucks her over and has the nerve to come back to her house. I'd probably off him too."

"It has nothing to do with revenge." Jasper shook his head. "Didn't you hear what I read? She wanted love. She wanted…to be loved. She didn't kill him for spite; she killed him because she loved him. She wanted to be with him. Forever."

"She thought he'd haunt the house too?" Emmett asked. "But that doesn't always happen. A spirit can attach itself to a place, person or even an object. It doesn't necessarily bond with the place it died."

"Apparently she doesn't know that. She's been trying to find a lover ever since. To replace the one she lost."

I sat there listening to all of them talk, but I couldn't focus. Everything made sense now, why she was watching us that way? She wanted Edward. And the fact that we were secretly fucking probably pissed her off even more. That's what ruined her engagement.

"I can't lose him," I whispered. Even though I hated the bitch right now, I could empathize with her. Edward was my life. I can't breathe without him. I can't even think about what it would be like to lose him, regardless of the circumstances.

"We have until midnight," Alice said. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and completely blank. "She's going to kill him at midnight."

Emmett wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I wiped a tear away from my cheek. "Okay what do we do?" He said.

"I have an idea." Rose typed at her computer and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Jasper, Alice do you think you're strong enough to call James's spirit?"

"I don't know. We can try?" Jasper looked towards Alice and cocked his eyebrow.

"What are you thinking Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"James is her true love. I think if she had the chance to see him, be with him….she'd give up anything. Even if we can distract her for the slightest moment to get out of here. This might be beyond us." She shook her head.

"Why the hell are we sitting around?" I stood up and sniffled. "Let's do it." I charged back into the house and waited for them in the foyer.

They all migrated in, Alice and Jasper carrying a blanket and candles. We'd done a few séances before during an investigation but I've never been so personally invested. We had less than an hour until midnight.

They laid out the blanket across the floor and lit the candles.

"Ready baby?" Jasper asked.

"Always," Alice smirked.

They sat down on the blanket, knee to knee, and grasped each other's hands. I started pacing around the room and biting anxiously on my nails as the minutes ticked by. I knew better than to interrupt them when they were channeling, but nothing was happening. It was making me nervous.

"Relax Bella." Rosalie walked over and started rubbing my back. "Give them time."

"They've been at it for forty five minutes. It's five minutes to midnight." I glanced up at the clock again, almost to prove my point.

My eyes shot to the ceiling as loud footsteps pounded above.

"Bella no!" Rosalie yelled. It was too late. I was halfway up the stairs and on my way to her bedroom. I just knew that's where they were.

I busted through the door and froze. Edward was standing at the open window, looking down at the ground below.

"Edward?" I whispered. A flash of red flew in front of me and hissed. Victoria suddenly stood beside Edward.

"Just a few more minutes my love," she purred. "Then we can be together forever."

"Edward!" I yelled. He didn't move. It was almost like he couldn't even hear me. "Edward…" I said again. "I love you. Come back to me."

Victoria snarled and glared at me. Edward blinked a few times and shook his head. He slowly turned around and inched his eyes up to mine. "Bella," he mumbled.

"No," Victoria hissed. Her eyes danced back and forth between Edward and I.

"I love you," I said again.

"I love you." He smiled and took a step towards me.

"You!" Victoria spun around and pointed at me. She crouched like she was poised to spring and I cowered back. I closed my eyes and screamed as something hit me hard and knocked me to the ground.

I inched my eyes open and saw Edward hovering protectively over me, but there was no need. Victoria's eyes were fixed behind us, glowing with something other than anger. It was love.

I turned my head and glanced over at the doorway. There was a man standing there. His long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. He smiled lovingly at Victoria and took a step into the room.

"James?" She whispered.

"My love. I've wanted this for so long." He reached out for her. "You're the only one in my heart."

He pulled her too him and the instant they touched they both evaporated into nothing. I looked around, frantically trying to catch my breath.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"I think so." Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet.

A herd of footsteps pounded up the stairs and a moment later the room was full.

"I told you to fucking wait!" Rosalie snarled.

"Yeah Bella. I can't believe you doubted our mad skills." Alice laughed and nodded to Jasper.

"Are they gone for good?" I asked.

"Yes. A little pathetic actually. Homeboy screwed around on her and she still wanted to spend eternity with him." Emmett shrugged. "Are you okay Edward?"

"I am now." He grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead. "Can we get the fuck out of here?"

"Yes," I said.

We quickly packed up our things and squealed out of the driveway.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, running his hands through my hair.

"I think Carlisle's going to be paying us double for this job." I leaned over and kissed him. "And I'm never working on Halloween again."

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I'm an only child.**

**My favorite song is "Pictures of You" by the Cure**

**Line from one of my fics: "Just Breathe"**

**I bleed green : )**

**My favorite sports are tennis and football.**

**My favorite Twilight character is Jasper.**

**I work as a leasing agent in RL.**

**My favorite fic is Emancipation Proclamation.**


	25. One Shot 22

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Bored Games**

I wasn't crazy.

At least, I didn't think I was. Perhaps I wasn't the best judge of my mental state, but didn't that thought in and of itself prove that I wasn't crazy?

It was the aroma coming from the apartment next door. If I wasn't crazy now, I would be soon. It teased and taunted me. It called to me like a lover tangled in smooth, white sheets. I hadn't smelled anything that fine, that compelling, in a very long time. Maybe I _was_ crazy.

_Oh, the scent… _

The nights were the worst, even though my neighbor was something of a recluse and home all day, going out only when necessary. It was the nights, when everything was still, when everything was quiet, that I began to lose the iron grip on my control if not my mind. It was the night, when I couldn't distract myself, when all I could think about was how good it would be, how utterly delightful and euphoric the taste would be on my tongue. It would ease the ferocious and constant ache in my throat, and, for one brief moment, I would be satisfied, sated, and at peace.

I stood in the center of the room, trying not to breathe, trying to hold myself utterly still for the next seven hours until the world woke and began moving, providing distractions once again. And like every night, it proved to be futile. I crept forward until I was at the door to my apartment. I turned the knob in my hand, slipping silently into the hall, and in two quick steps I was in front of the door that barred me from such sweet satisfaction. I stood still once again, tempting fate, tempting myself, and as always the temptation proved to be too much. I set my hand on the metal of the doorknob, triggering the inadequate lock and twisting it smoothly so that the faint click was barely discernable, even to my sensitive ears. I eased the door open in minute increments, increments so small they would be undetectable to the human eye. I stepped inside my neighbor's room once it was open far enough to let me slip though, gliding silently but surely across the carpeted floors to the bedroom where my prey slept.

Moonlight fell across the pale, white face. I licked my lips and leaned slightly forward, my nostrils flaring, my eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. The steady beating of the heart filled my ears as the scent of human blood filled my head, spurring me on, a driving, mesmerizing cadence that hammered at the foundation of my will. My hands trembled with the desire to grab, to bring that bounty to my mouth and ease my desperate need. I took one slow step away from the enticement, and then another, until I was pressed against the wall that separated our apartments. I stood frozen in that position, just as I did every evening, panting and trembling, battling my instinct to feed. I might not be crazy, but I was certainly masochistic. I delighted in conquering my baser impulses if only for one more night. I reveled in prolonging the inevitable as I savored the anticipation of that rich, red blood coating my throat, bursting wet and hot in my mouth. I swallowed and tipped my head back with a stifled groan.

The body on the bed shifted with a soft snuffle. The rasp of warm, resilient flesh rubbing against cotton fabric was muted by the increasing volume of the beating heart. I wasn't sure if the steady cadence was actually getting louder or if it just seemed that way as my determination to prolong the game weakened. I was certain the tempo was increasing, signaling a rise toward wakefulness, and irrational anger flooded my body. How dare it wake up and ruin my nightly ritual? I was nowhere near ready to leave, nowhere near that fine edge I loved to balance upon – the edge of being able to walk away or give in to my instinct and feed on the delectable treat I taunted myself with. It was all part of the set-up for the game, and it wasn't quite ready to be played. I bared my teeth in frustration, and a low growl slipped from between my teeth.

The human on the bed froze quite suddenly. The steady heartbeat escalated into a fast, panicky thrumming, the blood rushing though veins and arteries. Sharp, sweet adrenaline mingled with the already alluring nectar. Air sloughed in and out of startled lungs, and I saw the form rise up suddenly in the bed.

"Wh-Who's there?" The voice was thin and shaky. I rolled my eyes but otherwise held myself perfectly still, knowing I couldn't be seen in the dark shadows. My foreign, predatory presence could be felt, though, of that I had no doubt. "Is anybody there?"

My lips curved upward, but that was the only movement I allowed myself to make as I eagerly waited for the next step in our little drama to unfold. We faced each other in the dark, but only I was aware of that fact. Neither of us had moved a muscle since my neighbor had sat upright in bed. The breathing grew more agitated, the beating of the heart drumming, pounding, egging me on, calling to me, urging me into action before I was ready. The human was prey, and this fact made itself known, moving from the subconscious to the conscious awareness at my continued presence so very, very close. A low whimper escaped, and I exulted in the noise. It signaled the next step in the game. I felt something akin to pity as I realized it was trying to rationalize away its fears, trying to convince itself that it was alone in the room, because its mind could not begin the fathom the form of Death that lingered in the shadows.

The clouds covering the moon shifted, and I could see the human perfectly. My unnaturally sharp eyesight picked out the fluttering pulse in the smooth, white neck. I couldn't force my eyes away from that tantalizing movement as venom filled my mouth, and the bloodlust once again threatened to overwhelm my resolve to draw this out another night. The heartbeat increased, pounding, pulsing, forcing blood through the arteries and veins quicker and quicker as fear engulfed and overwhelmed. No, I may not be crazy, but the rhythm was driving me mad, driving me toward that edge, until I knew there was no way I could draw this out any longer. And why should I? I hadn't eaten properly in weeks, wanting to enjoy the challenge, attempting to lighten the never-ending boredom of eternity. It was a game to be played, and I was only just learning to play it well.

The human was panting now in terror, knowing something horrible and terribly, terribly wrong waited for it in the dark. I rested the back of my head against the wall and inhaled the warm, rich, alluring scent. I clenched my fists in denial, fighting the urge to ravage and feed, but I was too quickly at the edge. I knew I would not last another night, another hour, much less another moment. I was hungry, and the scent was delicious, a banquet to my preternatural senses.

In an instant I was on the bed, next to the sweet meal. There was a loud, sharp cry of terror, and then nothing as breath strangled in a constricting throat. Humans were so delightfully silly in their parasympathetic responses – especially in reaction to fear. There was a faint chime, and I realized with humorous irony that it was the stroke of midnight on All Hollow's Eve – Halloween. How atrociously fitting.

"The storybooks were right," I murmured as bulging, terrified eyes met mine and air was drawn in for another attempt at a scream. "There are such things as monsters after all."

I wrapped my hand in soft, dark hair and I sank my teeth deep into resilient, life-giving flesh. Ecstasy flowed sweet and hot down my throat, slaking the unholy burn and flowing into my belly, through my limbs, into my head. I fed ravenously, dimly realizing that I had waited too long, had gone too far over that delightful edge. I couldn't be careful, I couldn't be neat, I could only feed and drink and glut.

I snarled in anger, blood spraying in a thin, wide arc as the seal of my lips broke when I hit bottom, drawing no more sustenance from the veins. _I wanted more!_ I knew I had gone slightly crazy as I ravaged the neck of my victim, seeking every last, glorious drop. I thrust the body away from me in disgust when it could no longer give me what I desired, what I needed and craved. The thudding smack brought me back to my senses as it hit the opposite wall. I scowled at the broken, crumpled form lying on the floor – and the rather large hole in the wall the impact had left. I seethed in frustration and anger as I stood, attempting to gather my rioting emotions. I shook my head and brought it back into the game. I'd have to be thorough and clever and take care of this, or I would surely find myself in a precarious position due to my carelessness. I frowned. _Oh, how I hated to lose!_

I stood over the body, my own perfectly still as I contemplated how best to dispose of the evidence. There were certain rules that must be adhered to, and I scowled as I realized the problem my greed had caused. I had pushed my limits too far, had gone too long before feeding this time. _Oh well_. I mentally sighed. I had no choice but to deal with the current circumstances and do my best.

I was struck with inspiration as I eyed the hole in the wall.

The next morning I was performing the distasteful task of cleaning my shower, a necessary chore. I had to be certain there were no traces of my neighbor's blood or gore left after scrubbing the incriminating evidence from my hard skin, or plaster and paint debris from my impromptu repairs last night. It had gotten a little…messy after I realized that even though the body was small, it wouldn't fit in the hole it had made in the drywall – at least, not in one piece. Pieces, however, had worked out just fine, though it had been untidy.

I finished the task and became aware of a disturbance out on the street. Two cars had pulled up in front of the building and I went still, listening carefully, tasting the air, scenting the aroma of…law officials. I allowed a small frown to cross my features and then I was in motion, moving at vampire speed. I dressed and then headed for my neighbor's apartment to check one last time for anything I might have missed. The faint tang of blood was still in the air, the scent of my neighbor filtering through both of our apartments, but no human would be able to detect it with their inferior senses. The plaster was still slightly damp over the hole that hid the evidence of last night's meal, but again, I was fairly confident it wouldn't be noticeable to human eyes. I was back in my apartment in mere seconds, before the men had even made it to the front door of the building.

I waited. There were four of them, talking quietly amongst themselves as they came up in the elevator. A delicious, persuasive, wondrous scent was emanating from one of them, and I smiled as I inhaled the fragrance and licked my lips. The men went directly to my neighbor's apartment. I heard them knocking and calling, and then one went back down in the elevator while two of the others went to the apartment on the other side. The fourth, the source of that mouthwatering, familiar scent, stayed in front of my neighbor's door until the other returned with the building manager. I heard the jingle of keys, and the sound of them entering the home. After the manager left, the two officers did an initial cursory exploration through the rooms, and then a slightly more in depth search. I could hear the other two in the apartment down the hall, questioning the elderly lady that had obviously reported the disturbance last night. Damn it, I knew I had pushed myself too far. My hunger-induced fit of frustration had been the cause of very sloppy mistakes on my part, and I was disappointed in myself. Oh, well, at least it made the game more interesting.

I sensed one of the men leave my neighbor's rooms and approach mine. The bell rang, and a professional knock sounded on the old wood an instant later. I set a benign expression on my face and pulled open the door. The next level in the game was about to begin.

A tall, well-muscled, swarthy man stood in the hall. "Good morning," he said pleasantly, glancing down at his notebook before addressing me by name and verifying who I was. "I'm Detective Black, with the Port Angeles Police Department." He produced his badge and identification with professional flair. I appreciated flair, and my estimation of Detective Black grew slightly.

"The police department? How can I help you?"

"We had a report of a disturbance in your neighbor's apartment. Were you home last night?"

"Yes," I said slowly, frowning for effect.

"Did you hear anything unusual coming from the apartment next door?"

"Unusual? No…" I let my voice trail off thoughtfully. "I did hear some thumping around, and some noises, but I just assumed it was the television. I don't recall anything that seemed alarming or really that unusual."

"Have you seen or heard anyone coming or going from next door in the past twelve hours or so?"

"No. To be honest, I haven't been paying that much attention. I haven't heard anyone coming or going at all, come to think of it."

He jotted down some notes in his pad and smiled at me. "Okay, well…thank you. We're going to have a look around." His eyes flicked behind me, into my apartment. "Will you be available later if I have any further questions?"

"Of course. I hope nothing's wrong." It was expected of me to show some concern, and I actually did feel a small twinge of the emotion. Why would it take four members of law enforcement to look into strange noises coming from the apartment of someone living alone? Curiouser and curiouser…

"Thanks for your help." He gave me another professional smile and returned to the apartment next to mine.

I shut the door and moved to stand in the middle of the room, following their movements and actions with my senses. I had detected no suspicion in Detective Black's demeanor, only routine questioning. They did another search of my neighbor's home, lingering in the bedroom, and then heading in different directions to talk to other residents of the building. Eventually all four men came back to my floor, speaking once again with the nosy little tattletale at the other end of the hall before heading for my apartment.

That wonderful scent, which had been apparent and lingering even at a distance, hit me like a freight train as it approached. Lust, longing, and avarice shot through me, venom bloomed in my mouth, and I actually gasped. It was so very close and so very delicious, calling to me on a primal level. It was the scent that would be my undoing if I wasn't careful. I brought myself under icy control as the bell rang, preparing to be engulfed in this distracting presence as I opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again, but I wondered if we might ask you a couple more questions?" Detective Black stood in front of the group of four men. Their forms made the narrow hallway look even smaller.

My attention moved past the trio in the doorway to the figure standing slightly behind them. My thoughts stuttered as I met the dark, deep gaze of my past, my future, my present, and the source of that wondrous aroma. I was instantly and completely enthralled. Those marvelous eyes narrowed imperceptibly in acknowledgement, in humor, in playfulness. Ah, the game was afoot, and this was a truly worthy opponent.

"This is Detective Clearwater and Detective Call. This is Special Agent Masen of the FBI. Gentleman, this is Ms. Isabella Swan." Detective Black introduced his colleagues.

"How do you do," I murmured, not making a move toward them. I certainly wasn't about to offer my hand. My eyes met his once again and held. "Special Agent Masen, did you say?" I tipped my head coquettishly, a smile curving my lips.

"Yes, ma'am," he said in a smooth, honeyed voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you…is it _Miss_ Swan?"

_Flirt_.

I beamed at him. "It is for now," I purred truthfully.

He grinned, and the other men shifted uncomfortably at the instant and blatant sexual tension that sprang up between us. I reluctantly turned my attention to the lesser creatures that accompanied him. "May I get you gentleman a drink?" I stood back, inviting them into my apartment.

"No, thank you," Detective Black answered.

"Special Agent Masen? A drink?" I arched a brow.

He slowly shook his head, never taking his smiling eyes from mine. "No, Miss Swan. I can wait. Thank you."

I tipped my head, moving closer to his intoxicatingly sweet and compelling scent. I barely controlled the wrinkling of my nose as I had to wade through the annoying stench of the three humans standing between us. I was drawn to him, like a moth to the proverbial flame, and knew he would ease my burn like no other creature on this earth. I caught myself, realizing I was staring at his handsome, mesmerizing face.

"Would you like to sit?" I gestured at the wide sofa and chairs. "You said you had some additional questions? Is everything all right with Mr. Smith next door?"

"Have you seen Mr. Smith in the past couple of days, Ms. Swan?"

"Isabella," I corrected him, settling back in one of the chairs as Detective Black and Call sat on the sofa.

Detective Clearwater wandered over to the door that lead to my bedroom, glancing in with what would appear to a human as casual, fleeting interest. I knew better. Special Agent Masen walked over to the bay window that overlooked the street and examined the lone Halloween decoration I had put up in a moment of boredom to amuse myself. It was a white sheet thrown over a small globe, so that it resembled a short ghost. I'd even taken to calling him Gus in my head. Boredom was such a chore when you dealt in terms of eternity. I'd further dressed him up last night in my neighbor's reading glasses, as a tribute to the classic John Carpenter movie _Halloween_. He needed some personality.

I pretended to give Detective Black's question serious consideration. "I think the last time I saw my neighbor was sometime on Thursday." That had been the day before yesterday. "We passed in the hall, said hello, that sort of thing. I never did see much of him – he rarely left this apartment. Kept to himself for the most part. I understand he was afraid of the outside world." I hid a smile. Little did he know the biggest threat to his life would come from within this building.

"How do you know that?" Detective Black asked, writing in his notebook.

"I met his niece when I first moved in to my apartment. She was visiting and stopped to say hello. She told me a little about her uncle. I felt badly for him and tried to help when I could."

Detective Black looked up sharply at this. "Help him? Have you been inside his apartment recently?"

I considered his question. I knew my hard, perfect body would leave no evidence. I wouldn't leave a stray hair, shed skin cells, or leave any traces of DNA.

"No," I lied easily.

"Have you ever been inside his apartment?"

I paused, as if I was trying to remember, as if my memory wasn't perfect in every detail and recall. "I have, on a couple of occasions. Mostly just to check on him, to say hello. Being neighborly, you know?" I felt Special Agent Masen's eyes on me, and looked over at him. His regard was knowing and slightly smug as he stood next to Gus the Ghost. He was regarding me with self-satisfied amusement, his hands clasped behind his back. I instantly reviewed everything I had just said, trying to think if I'd let anything slip.

_Do they know?_ I thought. How could they know? Had I made an error somewhere?

I held his gaze, and he nodded imperceptibly.

_Damn you, Edward_. I forced my expression to remain unperturbed. His face grew even more smug. Stupid, mind-reading vampire. God, how I loved him.

The game was over, and he had won. I'd been caught somehow, and I was sure he'd be only delighted to tell me how. _Well, damn_. That put him up five games to two so far this year, and he'd be gloating for weeks until it was his turn again.

_How?_ I thought irritably. He rocked back on his heels, purely for effect, and casually reached out to lay his hand on Gus's head. One long finger reached out with lazy slowness to brush along the frame of the glasses. My neighbor's glasses, the glasses he kept on his bedside table, next to the old family photograph that showed him wearing them. The glasses he was never without. It was an utterly stupid, vain, and careless mistake. The irritation I had been feeling swelled and grew, but this time it was all for myself. I had so much to learn.

"But not today?" Detective Black pressed, leaning forward, his expression eager. He'd never make a good player, I thought. He had way too many tells.

I turned the full focus of my attention on him, dropping my mask of civility, the cloak that made me appear more human. I was aware of Edward moving behind the other two men.

"I think it's time for all of us to come clean, don't you, Detective Black? Lies become none of us."

He shot to his feet, his face paling slightly as he reacted to the threat I presented, the threat he didn't fully understand, not quite yet. The other detective rushed to his side, trying to evaluate what had alarmed the man in charge.

"You know as well I as that I was not only in Mr. Smith's apartment this morning, but last night as well." I hadn't moved from my deceptively relaxed position in my chair. I saw his hand twitch toward his gun, but not grab it…no, not yet. His subconscious recognized me for the threat I was, but his mind still could not quite fit me, a woman, into the role of murderer – especially the kind of murder that had taken place last night.

His hands fumbled for his cuffs, and I smiled, showing my teeth. The fumbling got worse at the expression on my face. "Ms. Swan, I'm going to have to ask you to come with us to the station."

"No, I don't think so, Detective Black," I said smoothly, kindly. His eyes widened in surprise and he managed to get a hold of the handcuffs. Detective Call reached for his pistol as Detective Clearwater stepped quickly back into the main room.

Edward sighed. As the winner in our little game, he was entitled to two of the three humans. I watched in admiration, in lust, in awe as he moved with sleek efficiency, taking a quick bite of Detective Black's arm as he passed, and then sinking his teeth deep into Detective Call's neck and draining him before either man even realized what had happened. He was behind Detective Clearwater instantly, holding his head in one hand while the other clamped around his neck, cutting off his scream and holding him off his feet. The young man's eyes rolled and bulged as Edward brought him up against his chest in a hold that was almost caressing.

"Feed, darling," he crooned, running his nose along the smooth, silken skin of the human's neck. "I know you're hungry. That measly old man you had last night couldn't have done much for satisfying your appetite, not after abstaining for so long. And this one is so young, so fresh, so…frightened." His tongue slid out and lapped across succulent flesh.

Venom slicked across my own tongue, in response to both my desire to feed and my desire for him. His dark eyes danced devilishly as he opened his mouth threateningly over the neck, teasing me. I growled low in my throat and pounced.

Edward brought him to my mouth and held the body still as I fed. He kept one hand on the neck, and his other came up to cradle my cheek, sliding around to the back of my head and holding my face tightly to my meal. He released me to throw off his jacket and open his shirt, returning quickly to bring me and the human up against his chest and holding us close. Blood overflowed from my mouth, bathing his pale skin in glistening ruby red.

"Suck harder." His voice was soft and insidious in my ear, and I did. The blood filled my mouth and my body, and his scent filled my nostrils and my lungs. I moaned, and he reacted as I drained the boy. His hands fell away as I reached out to bury my face in the now lifeless neck, trying to get every last, delicious drop. I heard the rustle of fabric, and the emptied body was torn from me and tossed carelessly across the room. I looked up to see that Edward had loosened his pants. I licked my lips, and he grinned, putting his hand on my shoulder to urge me down.

I dropped to my knees and eagerly took him into my mouth, thrilling to the sound of his grunt of pleasure. It had been too long since we'd been together, and I savored the taste of him, the feel of his smooth, vital hardness on my tongue. "Suck harder." He repeated his previous words, and I shivered in delight.

_Oh, I'd suck harder, all right…_

An annoying whimper distracted me from my pleasurable task. I realized that Detective Black was writhing on the floor behind me, and I opened my eyes to glance up at Edward. His gaze was intense on my face as he watched me take him in and out of my mouth. His brows twitched in annoyance, and his eyes flickered to the man's seizing form.

His fingers brushed my cheek tenderly. "I gave him just enough venom to incapacitate him," he said. I sat back on my heels, letting him slip from between my lips. I rose back up on my knees, licking at the trail of blood that snaked down the exposed skin of his chest. An involuntary whine left my throat – I was still hungry.

"Come here, my love." Edward tore the shirt off my shoulders, settling me back on the floor. My jeans followed in the same manner, and I lay bare before him as he stood over me. He slowly shrugged his shirt off and lowered his pants the rest of the way, removing his socks and shoes before stepping out of them. He was gloriously naked, the weak sunlight coming through the window sparking off his perfect form. I licked my lips and arched up off the floor, wanting him desperately.

He stepped forward and pushed my knees apart with his foot, staring down at me. I realized the sounds I was making and the undulations of my body were very similar to the convulsions shaking Detective Black. I grinned at Edward, and an answering smirk curved his mouth as he read my thoughts. His eyes flickered to the human before coming back to me, and he finally lowered himself between my legs.

"You are so much more enticing," he murmured.

His fingers swept across my flesh, preparing me for his possession. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he entered me, and my body bowed with the searing, consuming pleasure. I absorbed him, the feel of his smooth skin under my fingertips, the rub of his thighs against mine, the press of his hipbones against my stomach, the full, heavy, stroking friction of him inside me. This was another hunger I had not fed in much too long. I felt his mouth on my breast, his arms around me, and wanted to weep with the joy of our union.

Detective Black's whimpers turned into sharp cries as Edward's venom moved through his system, burning and scorching as it infiltrated his bloodstream. Edward rose up on his arms, his hips keeping perfect, steady rhythm, and reached out with one hand to grasp the human and pull him to us. He never stopped his deep strokes as he ruthlessly stripped the coat and shirt from the warm body.

"Drink," he murmured, positioning the form next to us so the neck was near our mouths.

"But…" I tensed, pushing up against him as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Edward…"

"Drink," he insisted, slowing his thrusts.

"But…" I tried again. "That one…he's yours."

"I'll share." He smiled, and I caught my breath at his beauty.

"So close," I breathed, gripping his arms, pulling myself up against him. "Edward, please. So close."

He bent his head, pressing his weight down so he went deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around his upper thighs and held on as he brought the human closer, holding him easily despite the thrashing limbs and shuddering body. I opened my mouth to scream and instead sank my razor sharp teeth into one side of the throbbing, pulsing throat. I both felt and heard Edward doing the same on the other side, and pleasure exploded from my body as I came. It exploded into my body as well when the blood flowed – hot, wet, and intoxicating – down my throat.

We were both growling and sucking and feeding as our mutual orgasms shuddered through us. The ecstasy doubled and then tripled when I realized we were both taking sustenance from the body of Detective Black at the same time. I felt blood washing over my chin and pooling on my chest as I couldn't quite get my mouth to seal over the pulsing wound due to my odd angle. Edward broke away first, gasping, and let me finish with great, dragging pulls that were in perfect synchronization with the contractions of my orgasm. Racking shudders rolled through me and lingered as I felt Edward's tongue licking and lapping the spilled nectar on my flesh.

"That was…" _Amazing. Delicious. Sublime. Fun…_

He nodded as each word flitted through my head and into his.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I murmured, brushing my fingertips through his thick, messy hair.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," he returned, and kissed me.

This is what made eternity bearable. This man. His mind, his body…his love.

Who needed games?

* * *

**Author hints:**

**I have a very healthy appreciation for athletic sports apparel, particularly compression pants.**


	26. One shot 23

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**The Hideaway**

Being 'the vampire girl' runs in the family. For four generations Bella's family has run The Hideaway Hotel, a little spot for the wandering and less-than-living travelers of Arizona.

[Break]

One of these days I'll quit the family business and get a real job. So I keep telling myself. The Hideaway Hotel has been in the family for four generations now. It'll be mine someday, whether I want it or not. I could hardly sell the place.

To an outsider, it must seem like a miracle that we stay in business year after year. We're more than an hour away from any town or city across rough roads. There are no gas stations, convenience stores, rest stops or popular attractions to pull guests to our area. The only road is unpaved and passes straight by the hotel, disappearing into the distance in both directions. The only view we offer is of the desert and the sun's movements. And yet, the building is well maintained and we remain open year after year.

It's not the hotel itself that's special, really. It's just a square three-story structure made of red brick. But underground it has four basements, and that's how we make our money.

The Hideaway caters to very specific clientele.

The hotel is always quiet by day, at least above ground. Most of the patrons have to avoid the Arizona sun, after all. The four windowless floors underground, however, are constantly buzzing.

Most guests don't stay long. They pass through, taking comfier quarters here than could be found in random attics and storage containers, and leave after brief stays. Some stay for up to a year at a time, and then vanish into the night. Laurent stayed longest. He was polite and interesting, for a vampire, but he hung around the lobby too much, talking to me while I worked.

The last week of October is a busy time. The leeches flock to major cities like the faithful flock to Mecca, waiting for the Halloween feast. It's a night for freaks, so no one will think much of the creepy bastards walking around in public after dark. And as for victims? Just pick one. A few kids will go missing. Maybe a group of teenagers, or anyone stupid enough to walk home from a party alone. The town will rally to find the missing people and instruct the remaining ones about how to be safe while trick-or-treating next Halloween, but the problem will persist year after year, and the missing kids will never be found.

Predawn is our busiest time. It's barely an hour before sunrise when the main door opens and a new face walks in. He hasn't been here before – I would know if he had; I have a good memory for faces.

I can tell he's going to be a John Doe check-in. He carries nothing with him, wears nondescript clothing, and tracks the floor with his eyes in between glances at the furniture and doorways.

"Good morning."

He looks up at me like I'm something out of place behind the front desk.

"Good morning."

Their voices used to creep me out. Now I'm used to the level, velvet tones and wide range. This one speaks too fast. He hasn't been around (live) humans in awhile, methinks.

"Private or shared room, Mr. Doe?"

We keep dorm-like rooms for those just passing through. It caters to their one-night-only needs, and they benefit from the society of other vampires – usually. The wide fireplace in the lobby has come in handy a few times.

"Private."

"Above ground or below?"

"Which is quietest?"

"Above. Humans don't come here much. There are blackout curtains on the windows."

He nods. "That will be adequate."

I inform him that all the above ground rooms have beds as I take out the paperwork. He says he doesn't care.

"Do you care that the satellite is out?"

That does seem to bug him, but he doesn't say anything. We settle on a price for the room and he pays cash. Most of them do.

"I need some information before I give you the room."

"Very well."

"What was your last valid citizenship?" Some of them still have legal identities, even if they don't use them. Most vampires prefer to fall off the radar entirely after their mortal identities expire.

"American. Expired."

He frowns when I write "Illinois" on the room register – as if I'm too dumb to pick up a regional accent.

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Your _real _age."

The way he looks at me, I almost expect him to turn around and leave – or to leap over the desk and try to kill me.

"One hundred and four."

"Will you require a meal while you're here?" His eyes are completely black. We have a little blood on hand for guests who want it, but it comes at such a steep price that most pass on our dining experience and wait to hunt down their own meals. It's not cheap for us to buy blood on the sly – we can't just give it away.

"That depends." He cocks his head to the side, studying me. "Are you the chef as well as the receptionist?"

"How unoriginal." I mark down 'no' on the meal option and grab a key off the board behind the desk. We use old-fashioned keys here, not swipecards. Our clientele is a little bit nostalgic, for one, and it's easier to tell if a tumbler lock has been tampered with.

I step out from behind the desk and he tells me he can find the room on his own.

"Really? When I haven't told you the floor or room number?"

"Tell me now."

"It's policy to walk guests to rooms on the upper floors. It's how we make sure none of you bastards kill the human patrons."

He chuckles at that. "Do you have any?"

I turn toward the elevator. "Regardless, our housekeeper is a little skittish."

[Break]

I don't trust this one, so I give him the room we almost never rent out. It's draughty, cramped, and the carpet has a large bloodstain on it. One of our former guests was a messy eater.

He walks around the room at a pace that would freak most humans out, inspecting his temporary lodgings. I make my usual speech about how to dial the front desk, where to find the towels, etc. He doesn't pay much attention, which is a shame, because it looks like he could use a shower.

"So the satellite is out?" he asks.

"Yeah, but we get good reception on static. All the white noise you want."

He snorts at my sarcasm. "Do you have a business center?"

"Not much need for one here."

"Lounge or library?"

"There's a bible in the nightstand."

He gives me a dry, condescending look. "What do you suggest I do in here for the next eighteen hours?"

"You survived Prohibition. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

I close the door behind me and leave him to it.

[Break]

Mom comes in at eight with a coffee in hand and a box of donuts. She asks how the early shift is going and I give her the breakdown of which guests remain and which have left. Three disappeared before midnight – staking out spots in Tucson or Phoenix before the thirty-first, probably – and one made a formal checkout at two a.m. I tell her about the new guest in 2B and she hums knowingly.

"Did he give you any trouble?" We always stick the assholes in 2B. We may be human, but we can still fuck with the vampires who come to rely on us.

"Not much, but he's lost the knack for passing as human."

"Did the three fly-by-nights settle up?"

"Two left cash. One left this." I open the lock box and take out a gold signet ring. If we can't sell it to an antique dealer, the gold will be worth something.

Mom goes to the back office to balance the books. I stay at the front desk, reading my book and waiting out the rest of my shift. It's dead quiet up front once the sun rises.

"Wuthering Heights?"

I look over my shoulder to find the guest from 2B standing behind me, leaning against the wall. His hair is still damp from showering.

"What are you doing down here?" The front desk is set far enough back from the windows not to be in direct sunlight, but the ambient sunshine still makes him look oddly luminous.

"Four hours is long enough to be bored," he says dully. That's rich – vampires are perpetually bored. The immortality gets to them all eventually.

"How about that meal?"

"It'll cost you."

"I figured." He takes his weight off the wall and stands there waiting for me. I close the covers on Cathy and Heathcliff with a sigh and lead the way to the dining room.

The dining area has always been mostly for show. I gesture to the sea of empty tables and tell him to sit where he likes.

"You're serious?"

I don't like this guy's attitude. I roll my eyes at him and turn away to fetch the stored blood from the kitchen. I'm not even going to bother to ask his preference – he can take what I give him.

I step through the kitchen door and stop. He's already sitting at the metal prep table.

"Think you're fast, do you?"

"I am fast."

He makes a point of appearing out of nowhere three more times as I retrieve bagged blood from the freezer and thaw it in the crockpot.

"Am I bothering you?"

"I'll season your meal with spit if you don't knock it off."

He laughs and asks me for my name. None of the staff wear nametags here. It keeps the vamps from getting too familiar with us.

"Jane."

He gives me this crooked smile. That's a residual human trait, that is. Everything about vampires is typically symmetrical, unless a trait is too strong to be smoothed over by the change.

"Jane?" he repeats. "Doe, I assume. Are we cousins, then?"

"Don't get too familiar, vampire."

"Don't speak so brashly, human."

"You keep up with this bullshit and you can find a cactus to hide under until the sun goes down."

He narrows his eyes at me. "You don't like vampires, do you? Perfectly willing to make a living off us, but plenty prejudiced nonetheless."

"A hypocritical vampire. Surprise of the fucking century." I flip the chunk of frozen blood over with tongs to get it to melt evenly. "If you liked humans you wouldn't be flitting all over my kitchen, showing off how bloody superior you are."

"I do like humans," he argues mildly.

"Yeah, to eat."

He smiles. He's flashing his teeth at me on purpose.

"I always get to know my food before I eat it."

"Do you tell them they're about to die?"

"It's not a conversation," he says darkly, and taps his forehead. "I listen to their thoughts. I know if they deserve to die."

"You're a real piece of shit."

"Because I kill the people who would otherwise cause others pain and glut the prison system?"

"Because you think you're somehow better than the average vampire, making the morally superior choice to feed from criminals. Like it's your job to hand down justice in the first place."

He groans and rolls his eyes. "You're the religious type, aren't you?"

"No, I'm a Democrat."

He bursts out laughing like I've just told some fantastic joke, and a split second later he's sitting on the counter next to the crockpot, leaning in on me with that crooked smile.

"How have you not been eaten yet?" he asks. "You smell delicious."

"Don't try it." It's an off day when I don't have somebody tell me how edible I smell, but I still don't like to hear it.

"My name is Edward."

"I don't care."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No." I lean in toward him, invading his space just as much as he invades mine. "You're just another smartass vampire up on his high horse, oblivious to the fact that you're fucking pathetic and always will be."

"Always?" he repeats drolly.

"Count on it."

"Let's wager on it – I'll settle up with your _grandkids _in a hundred years."

"They'll be just as happy as I am to take your money and laugh at you."

"You should be worried, you know." He makes a point of sniffing me. "I can't hear you. I need something to convince me one way or another if you're worth eating. Your tone isn't doing you any favors."

Now it's my turn to smirk. "I come from a family of mental mutes."

That piques his interest. So much so that he can't hide his surprise.

"There are others like you? The silence is…annoying, but…refreshing, in a way."

"Thanks, I'll be here all week."

"Have you encountered mind-readers before?"

"Of a variety."

My dad's side of the family got involved in The Hideaway back in the nineteen-thirties, when the place was even more isolated than it is now. They were maintenance workers, housekeepers, cooks – and all of them impervious to the controlling tricks of the clientele. The Higgenbothams always sent a Swan to Italy with the yearly fee – they would pay the Volturi to look the other way on The Hideaway, as long as it was a place where vampires could go to stay out of trouble, and Aro got to have his fun with the mutes. He would always try to persuade them to become vampire and join his staff, but the mutes always refused. Aro only bore their rejection because he didn't want to lose the loyalty of The Hideaway. This unassuming little hotel has been responsible for keeping a great number of vampires from breaking the laws of secrecy for nigh on a hundred years.

We always pay the fee right after Halloween. We have the most ready cash at that time. I'm dreading the annual trip to Italy like a bullet through the foot.

I flip the block of blood again and skim the melted fluid out of the bottom so it doesn't burn.

"That smells disgusting," he complains.

"I don't much like it either."

Faster than I can see him move he hops off the counter and comes around behind me. His hips press mine into the edge of the counter and he pins my wrists down with his cold hands.

"It would smell perfectly adequate," he whispers. "But with you so close by for comparison…" He sniffs my neck and shivers with pleasure. "Mouthwatering."

"Maybe," I agree. "But I'm not on the entrée portion of the menu." The blood begins to sizzle in the crockpot, waiting to be turned. "I'm a Last Meal option."

He chuckles in my ear like my words are somehow cute. "I know about your deal with the Volturi," he says. "Every vampire in the country knows how The Hideaway works, whether we come here or not. I don't want to kill you. I just want a _taste._"

"You'll spoil your appetite. Halloween is only a few hours away."

"Worth it." He moans softly and drags his lips across my neck, looking for the best spot to sink his teeth in.

The kitchen door swings open and my dad steps in, tools in hand to fix the cracked windowpane. He looks at the vampire and I, tangled over the counter, and grips the hammer in his hand a little harder.

"Again, Bells?"

The vampire recoils a little bit, allowing me to stand up. Some of them are repulsed by the idea of sloppy seconds at mealtimes.

"It's not my fault I smell so edible."

"Are you a guest here?" Dad barks at the vampire.

"I am." He turns to me and smirks. "You weren't lying, mute."

"No guests in the kitchen." Charlie nods to the door.

The vampire turns to me with a very genial expression and bows slightly. "My apologies, Miss…?"

I don't give him a name and he straightens up.

"Or shall I simply call you Bells?"

"You're not gonna call her anything, vampire," Charlie snaps. "Get out of the kitchen."

[Break]

_Growing up in The Hideaway, there were certain things I had to learn. Never go down to the basements alone. Never walk away with a stranger, especially a vampire stranger. Stick to windowed areas wherever possible, and if you hear a scream – don't be a hero. Those simple rules got me through childhood in one piece, and then the rules changed. _

_Don't believe a word vampires say; they lie. Don't gamble with vampires; they cheat. Never take anything from them that isn't payment for hotel services. Never lend them anything you expect to see again. Never put the safety on the gun behind the desk. _

[Break]

It's almost noon and the end of my shift when I look up from my book and see a figure a hundred meters out. From this distance it looks like a man, hunched over and covering his face with a wide jacket hood. Fucking hell, they're supposed to come before dawn. Anything else is just risking exposure and the Volturi's displeasure.

He opens the front door and steps inside, stamping the dust off his boots. I can see who it is now, even under the hood. His leonine bearing isn't exactly common.

"You are damn stupid, even for a vampire," I tell him.

"I just got a little caught up, is all." He lowers his hood as he steps away from the front windows. We're so isolated that there's no one around to see his skin sparkle, and for that we're lucky. Before he steps completely into the shadow around the front desk I get a glimpse of the crescents all over his face and neck. For all he looks violent, The Hideaway has never had a problem with this customer. He even put down a brawl in the second basement for us last year, bless him.

"Why aren't you in Monterrey?"

"I heard the getting was good in Phoenix." He swaggers around to my side of the front desk and throws an arm around my shoulders. "How's my mortal darling?"

"Still breathing."

He laughs. "Ain't that a challenge?"

"Really, what are you doing here? That bitch didn't send you out to collect on the best feed night of the year, did she?" Mr. Whitlock's employer has been banned from The Hideaway for nigh on sixty years, since my grandmother stood behind this desk. Maria's progeny, however, is a frequent visitor.

"I can't just come to see my good friend Miss Swan?"

"I'm not your friend."

"I'm hurt." He puts on that southern gentleman smile. I like him better than I like most vampires, but he thinks he's running the inter-species Big Brother program. It's in his habit to collect people, you see, and to lead them. He has a hard time switching that off.

"Your regular room is partially let." He always rents the same room when he comes – dorm 5, with six beds and one side parlor. The fuller it is, the better it suits his purpose. Mr. Whitlock is always recruiting.

"Anyone interesting?" He holds out his hand for the key.

"Just one, for now. But I don't think she's your type. She's fast, but scrawny as a bare chicken bone."

Jasper winks at me. "Is she pretty?"

"I hope she tears your throat out."

He laughs and heads toward the elevators, down to the lowest basement and his regular room. As the doors close in front of him I wonder if I should have told him that the guest in dorm 5 specifically requested that room when she checked in. He'll find more than he bargained for down there, I'd wager.

[Break]

At noon Mom comes to relieve me at the front desk, and I go to get some much-needed sleep before my next shift. I tidy up the small mess I made out of boredom before retiring, and Mom takes a turn to answer the phones. Some of our regular patrons like to call ahead and reserve a room to use as a base of operations on Halloween Night. We have a strict no-killing-on-the-premises rule at The Hideaway, but some vampires don't feel comfortable working without an alibi. They check in, appear on the security camera footage, disappear out the window for an evening of festivities, and come back to get a receipt to document their stay before leaving.

The phone rings just as I'm about to leave and Mom answers.

"No, we don't have anyone by that name staying here," she tells the caller. I see her finger go to the three John Does we have on record at the moment. "Can you describe him? Or does he sometimes go by another name?"

"Masen? No, I'm sorry, no one by that name, either. Hold on, let me get my coworker. She could answer to a physical description better than I could."

I roll my eyes tiredly as I take the phone from Mom. I want to go to bed already.

"Hideaway Hotel."

"Tell me," a woman's voice slips so smoothly across the line, cutting to the chase without preamble. I like her, even though I can tell by her voice she's a vamp.

"Do you have a guest like this: young, auburn-haired, maybe a little rough around the edges?"

She's talking about Edward, the bastard who tried to drink from me in the kitchen not four hours ago.

"Are you connected to this person?"

"I'm his sister."

"I can patch you through to his room."

"No!" She sounds afraid. At one time her tone would have frightened me, too, but I've learned to keep a cool head and carry on. Making snap decisions is a good way to end up dead.

"Don't let him leave the hotel," she hisses.

"The sun sets in eight hours. If he wants to go, there's not much we can do to detain him."

"Just keep him there as long as you can. People are coming to get him."

"We don't want any trouble here," I warn her. Kidnappings, brawls in the lobby – The Hideaway has seen its fair share. It costs us a hefty fine to the Volturi and earns us a staffing problem.

"No trouble," she agrees. "We'll be quiet about it."

"Can I ask your name?"

"Better you don't." There's a click and the line goes dead. Fucking vampires.

"Batten down the hatches," I tell Mom as I pass the handset back to her. "Trouble's coming, and not just the usual bullshit. Don't let the creep from 2B leave the hotel until his people come for him."

"What people?"

"They wouldn't say, but they promised they'd be quiet."

Mom snorts incredulously. Never take a vampire at their word.

I head off to the elevators, ready to make the quick trip up to the top floor and my family's apartment. I press the call button and the doors open immediately.

The guest from 2B is standing on the other side, glaring at me.

"You can't be stupid enough to think I didn't hear every word of that," he says lowly.

I take a half-step back. "Are you more than a mind-reader?"

The doors begin to close and he lunges forward, holding them open with his hands and leaning in on me. His lips curl back over his teeth in a feral snarl.

"I don't have to hear your mind to hear your conversation."

Now would be a really great time to have a vampire for a Big Brother. Edward grabs the front of my shirt and forcibly drags me into the elevator. I try to scream for Mom but he covers my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up." He punches the button for the third floor and the rusty pulleys lurch into action. Why are we going to the third floor? His room is on the second.

"There's a camera in this elevator, you know," I say when he takes his hand off my mouth.

"I also know it's broken. Your mother isn't a mental mute. I've seen the static screen for this end of the circuit in her office all morning."

The doors open on the third floor she he pushes me out of the elevator. I drop my book as he twists my arm behind my back, marching me forward. He walks so confidently – he must know the floor plan. I bet he's been scoping it out all day, waiting for another opportunity to taste me.

He directs me through the corridor with the housekeeper's quarters, supply rooms and equipment closet – right to my family's front door.

"Open it."

I have a key in my pocket, but I can see the lock has already been tampered with. He was inside my home.

I open the door and he carries me inside with inhuman speed. Faster than I can perceive my surroundings he crosses the living room and dumps me unceremoniously on the couch.

"It's not what you think."

"You don't know what I think." It's true – he can't hear my thoughts. "But I'll tell you: I think you're a fucking freak."

He makes another quick movement, cornering me against the couch back between his arms. There's a murderous look in his black eyes.

"How much would I have to pay you to hide me here?"

"They'd sniff you out."

"You could stall them," he barters. "Just until the sun goes down."

"Sorry, they already asked me to do the exact opposite."

"And what did they offer you for that?"

My eyes narrow. "You mean you didn't hear? Whatever you're wanted for, it's better that we just hand you over without a fuss. My family doesn't need the Volturi breathing down our necks because some dumbfuck like you decided to drop by for an afternoon of trouble."

"I did think of that," he says quietly. "I like you…sort of. I wouldn't want to cause you trouble."

"You're not getting a taste."

Edward smirks. "It's not just your blood. Your crassness amuses me. That's why I brought you up here." He tilts his head to the side, smiling so sweetly. If he thinks I'm going to lie still and keep quiet for this, he has another thing coming.

"Don't even think about it."

"You don't know what I think," he tosses my words back at me. "But I'll tell you: you would make a marvelous hostage. The Volturi want you; those who rely on The Hideaway for lodging want to retain the loyalty of your family; and my pursuers have qualms about taking human life." He grins at his own cleverness. "Come up to the roof with me?"

"The sun is still up."

"Precisely."

[Break]

I prop the black umbrella on its side and curl up underneath it, trying to fit my body into the sliver of shade. It's a bizillion freaking degrees up here, and I burn easily. I only have one bottle of water – all he would let me grab on our way out the door – to ration over the next eight hours.

Edward sits down and makes himself comfortable for the wait. Strategically, the roof is the best spot at The Hideaway to take a hostage. It's accessible by only one door, unless you climb the outside walls. There are no cameras. No one ever has any reason to come up here; least of all another vampire while the sun is shining.

Edward sparkles in the sunlight. It's not right that a monster should be so beautiful.

"What do those people want you for?"

Edward sighs. "They try to hold an intervention every ten years or so. Bring me back to the flock."

"What flock is that?" And why the hell didn't he stay there?

"A delusional one." Edward gets up and begins pacing aimlessly. "They don't feed from humans. Animals only. It's a complete denial of our nature."

"Why not hunt humans?"

He scoffs. "Morality."

"The same bullshit you use to _defend _your decision to hunt humans?"

"How old are you?" he asks suddenly. Edward stops pacing and stares at me.

"Nearly twenty." Close enough.

"Have you ever been to anywhere but here?"

I tell him that the farthest afield I've ever travelled is to the far side of Phoenix. He says that that's a shame and snaps up my umbrella, twirling it over his shoulder.

"Hey, give that back."

"It's a waste is what it is," he says contemplatively, ignoring my complaint. "You only have so much time to live and you're wasting it here in the desert, serving people you hate on principle."

"Give me back that umbrella. I'm a useless hostage if you let me die of sunstroke."

Once again I fail to see him move, but the next thing I know I'm sitting up, cradled between his knees. The umbrella covers us both and the coolness of his body soothes my hot skin. I grudgingly thank him, because whether I like the situation or not, it does feel better than lying under an umbrella alone.

"It's not just the hostage thing that motivates me," he says next to my ear. "I do enjoy being close to you. Did you think of that?"

I make no answer.

"Listen to your heart fly…"

"Shut up."

He chuckles next to my ear. "Oh, how you must hate me right now."

"I don't waste emotion on vampires. None of you waste any on humans – except perhaps desire."

"You make an awful lot of generalizations," he says thoughtfully. "I suppose it's your youth talking."

"Says the man who tried to tell me he was seventeen just a few hours ago."

"I went through your room, you know," he says. His tone is so casual; like he's telling me tomorrow's weather forecast. Fucking creep.

"We seem to have a similar taste in music."

"Is that so?"

He starts to hum Debussy's _Claire de Lune _in my ear. I like listening to Mom play it on the old upright in the corner of the living room. But now he's gone and ruined that for me.

"Stop."

"You don't like that song?"

"I don't like you humming it."

"It was strange – there are no pictures in your room. No class photos, pictures of friends, vacation snapshots… In my experience the rooms of teenage girls are usually peppered with that sort of thing."

"You feed from a lot of teenage girls?"

"Not many. I'm usually after the people they live with, not them."

I allow myself a sip of water.

"So what's your MO tonight? Find the pedophiles having a blast with all the vulnerable little kids running around?"

"There are easier targets. No sense working for your food when there's a free buffet available."

"So you just pick a kid and lure him away to a painful death?"

Edward's arms tighten around my front, holding me in a vice-grip. His cold breath blows past my ear as he growls, "I prefer little girls. Small, stubborn, brunette little girls with wild mouths and no sense of self-preservation."

"You need me."

"I _choose_ to need you. I could have saved myself the effort and just made a run for it."

"You should have."

His barking laugh is so sudden, so close to my ear that I jump without meaning to. He loosens his hold on me, but I'm still locked in his arms.

"I like you. You're ignorant and annoying, but I can't help it."

"You're reckless and insane."

"Can't help that either." He kisses the back of my head. It makes my skin crawl. "I should take you with me," he muses.

"No, you definitely should _not_."

"I think it would be a very educational experience for you. See a bit of the world, learn a little more about what it is to be a vampire."

"Oh, is that your kink? You like someone to watch you feed?" He chuckles at me. "Not that it changes my opinion of you – you're still a sick fuck."

"Oh, I'm sure you say that to every vampire," he says happily, and throws me over his shoulder. Ugh, is there no dignity left? It's not worth it to struggle, so I don't bother. Then I realize he's not headed for the stairwell down from the roof.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a short drop. You're perfectly safe." He flips me around in his arms to carry me like a sleeping child.

"This is kidnapping, you know."

"I've done worse."

I close my eyes at the abrupt sensation of falling, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream in fear. I dig my fingers into the fabric of his shirt, holding on for dear life.

The impact isn't as much as I thought it would be.

"You can open your eyes now." Fuck him for sounding amused. I glare at him and he gestures with his eyes to my hand on his shirt. "You don't trust me?"

"That surprises you?"

"Let go."

I release his shirt and he throws me around again, like I'm a sack of potatoes. Edward positions me across his back this time and secures my arms around his neck.

"Close your eyes. You don't want sand getting in there at this speed."

Oh no.

[Break]

I lie on the floor and count the hours since I've last eaten. I shouldn't have skipped lunch. Hunger is a distraction I can ill-afford right now, and I'll need energy to run as soon as a good opportunity presents itself.

The attic Edward found us to hide in is just bare studs and exposed insulation. I lie on the center beam, between two soft patches of fluff and glass, and spread my arms wide along the crossbeams. It's hot as hell up here, and the irony of lying in the shape of a cross is not lost on me.

Edward asks if I'm a Christian. What kind of asinine question is that at a time like this?

"No religion," I tell him, in case he decides to try guessing which dogma I do subscribe to.

"No moral code, then?" he ventures.

"I'm with Tennyson and Darwin on that one." That makes Edward chuckle. He repeats the line from "In Memoriam."

"Who trusted God was love indeed, And love Creation's final law, Tho' Nature, red in tooth and claw, With ravine, shriek'd against his creed." He leaves his seat to stand over me on the crossbeams, one foot on either side of my ribs. "Don't you ever get tired of just surviving?"

"And what the fuck do you do with your time that's so much more important?"

"I'm sure if you had religion you'd be striving for enlightenment instead. Loftier goals are -"

"Ugh," I groan. "What is it with you people? Fuck the Puritans – you turn of the century idealists are even worse for this shit."

"I'm more of a modernist than an idealist," he says. "Any more stereotypes you'd like to offer? As long as we're on the subject…"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." I close my eyes and sigh. This attic reeks of dust and fiberglass. Then I notice a sweet smell that never bodes well, despite its initial charm. I open my eyes to find Edward crouched above me. He leans with his face over mine, watching me with an expression of agitation.

"You will talk to me."

I stare at him.

"It's irritating enough that you're a mental mute. Don't test my patience by refusing to talk to me."

I close my eyes again. I'm bored of his shit.

"Bella," he whispers coaxingly. "Or do you prefer Isabella?"

I'd prefer it if he got the fuck away from me. Reminding me that he went through my bedroom – that he knows my full name and a lot more besides – just irritates me more.

Edward touches my face softly. I don't want to like it, but his cold hand feels nice in the stifling heat.

"Do you need to sleep?" he says curiously. Not a bad idea, that, but I'm too uncomfortable to manage it. That, and I'm not about to let my guard down around this psycho.

"Tell me and I'll let you. You forget these things, see, after so long without…"

Ugh, now he's rambling. It's just one annoying habit after the other with this guy.

"I suppose you'll need food, too. How often do you feed?"

I hate that phrase. It puts me on his level. I don't answer, even though I am hungry. There's nothing he can do about the food situation. The people who live in this house are home – I can hear them below – which rules out stealing it from the kitchen, and we can't leave to find food elsewhere. It was on a wing and prayer that we made it this far into Phoenix without being seen, and it's not like Edward is stupid enough to let me leave by myself to get food.

"It's been decades since I was really _around _humans. What do you eat? I'll…" He trails off. I think he just came to the same conclusion that I did a minute ago. Our individual weaknesses have caused mutual impotence to act.

"When the sun goes down, I'll… Will you look at me?" he demands. I keep my eyes closed. When I was a kid my parents told me to school my face into a look of neutrality around vampires. Never let them think they have an edge. Though my mind might be silent, it's not that difficult to read a face. I learned how to blank my face, just like Mom and Dad wanted, but my eyes have always been my weak point. They show what I think more readily than the rest of me, so I don't let Edward see.

"Open. Your. Eyes," he snarls. I don't comply and a second later I feel a jolt. Edward grabs me by the front of the shirt and lifts my back off the crossbeam. He shakes me once like a rag doll and then gets close enough to growl in my ear.

"Do you have any idea how fucking lonely it is to be a monster?" he snarls. "And to find someone you actually want to talk to for the first time in a _century_, and…" He cuts himself off with a sound of disgust and rests his forehead against my temple. I just hang limply in his hands, watching his little episode play out. It's like crossing paths with a wild animal: play possum until they lose interest.

Edward catches me looking at him and his face brightens to find my eyes open.

"I can see why you don't have many friends."

His face falls. And so do I. He drops me and I fall back onto the beam with a dull thud. Fucking _ow. _

"What I can't see is how your sister could possibly want you back," I tell him as I rub the bump on the back of my head.

"She doesn't."

"Then why the fuck are you holding me hostage?"

Edward glares at me from the other end of the attic. After he dropped me he retreated to sit on a box of holiday decorations near the front wall, hugging himself and sulking like a child.

"She doesn't want _me _back," he says moodily. "She wants the status quo back. She'll be satisfied when we're all back to playing happy family and struggling together to uphold the bullshit morality that prohibits us from being what we are."

"Is this who you are?"

"I'll show you tonight."

I'm gonna die.

Edward suddenly leaves his perch and comes back to where I lay. He leans over me again – he clearly has issues with personal space – and touches my hair.

"I have this strange urge to tell you things," he says quietly. "It's quite odd. Absurd, even. You're food, not a confidante."

"You're right. So shut up and leave me alone."

"I haven't had friends in a very long time." Edward runs a hand down my neck. I don't miss the fact that his fingers linger a little over my carotid artery. "I want you to…know me."

I blink, waiting for the punchline. "What makes you think you're worth knowing? You vampires are all the same, and I need Stockholm Syndrome like I need to die tonight, so just stop it."

"You won't die tonight. I promise."

"Fucking wonderful." Never believe a word vampires say.

"I don't think you could develop Stockholm Syndrome on such a short kidnapping. But you might actually learn to like me – would that be so bad?"

"You're dreaming. I'd never like you."

"I haven't dreamt since 1918."

I close my eyes again. Time to tune out this nitpicky bullshit and go to my happy place.

"Don't do that."

"Fuck off."

"I learned all about you today," he says. "I read your notebooks. I looked at your family's photo albums. I know you had a birthday not too long ago."

"If you pretend to know me I am seriously going to lose my shit."

"I went through your wallet, too. I know you're not twenty."

"Nearly twenty."

"If you round up three years, maybe. Why were there no pictures of your last birthday?"

I open my eyes and look over at him. Edward sits on the crossbeam next to me, knees pulled up and determined expression in place, like the absence of birthday photographs is somehow vital to the universe.

"None were taken."

"Why?"

"I didn't celebrate it."

"Why?" He sounds like a five-year-old attempting to be deliberately annoying.

"I didn't want to."

"Wh—"

"If you say why again…"

Edward bites his lower lip and smiles cautiously. "I'm sorry. Too many questions." One is too many. "Is it my turn to volunteer information?"

"Nope."

"So tell me why you didn't celebrate it. When I turned seventeen—"

"I don't need to know."

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Edward gets up and stands over me again. "I wasn't old enough to do what I wanted when I was human. I was changed before I could join the war effort – and it's been one disappointment after another ever since." He crouches down over my chest. I don't like the way he smiles while he studies me.

"To think," I interrupt his inspection. "If you hadn't been changed you'd have long since been fertilizer in a French field, and I wouldn't be in a fucking attic listening to this bullshit."

"You're the first non-disappointment I've had in a very long time," he says. "You're a novelty. A silent novelty. We're more alike than you know – than you'll let me tell you."

"Your loneliness and failure to get what you want out of life are not my problem. Let me go. I don't care about whatever you have going with your sister and maker. Just let me out of your drama and I'll make my own way back to The Hideaway."

"No." He pats my head. "But good try."

[Break]

The clock on the wall of McDonald's says it's nine-thirty. By now Mom and Dad have probably realized that I'm missing. They'll freak. It's Halloween, the night for missing people. And the only people who frequent our hotel are missing persons themselves – the folks who were snapped up by vampires one night, and no one could ever find their bodies.

I'm a little sad that Mom and Dad probably won't find mine. It'd be nice to leave them something to bury, for closure, I guess. They must feel so helpless right now. They can't call the cops to report me missing. How would they explain that I'm most likely in a major city, hundreds of miles or more away from my remote point of disappearance, and in the company of a man who has been legally dead since 1918?

Edward looks around the dining room curiously. I guess he's never been into one of these places. He turns to me and asks if this is acceptable.

"Yeah, it is." There are worse places to get a last meal. I order a burger and fries and take my food to the farthest booth from the counter. I do it out of pity for the teenaged clerk. I can tell Edward's presence is freaking him out.

"Were you ever scared of us like that?" Edward asks lowly once we're far enough away from the counter. He sits beside me instead of across from me while I eat, close enough that our legs touch.

"No. Do you like to be crowded while you eat?"

He moves all of one inch away from me.

"Does that taste good?" he asks of my burger.

"Fantastic." It tastes like grease and mystery meat.

"Honestly?"

"Just let me eat, please."

Edward folds his arms on the table, slouching a little. "I'm sorry. You make me curious about a lot of things."

"I'd be thinking about other things if I was you."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that your family has probably already begun to track your scent to Phoenix. They'll catch us up here."

"Oh, I don't care so much about them anymore," he says flippantly. "For an evening with you, I'll tolerate another intervention in the morning, and I'll bring you back to your parents."

"You promise?" I don't know why I said that. Never trust a vampire. Never take a vampire at his word.

"I promise." He smiles and encourages me to keep eating.

"I'm full. You can take me back now."

Edward shakes his head. "Not until morning. Tonight you're going to learn a thing or two."

"About what?"

"About the people you judge so readily." Edward slides out of the booth and holds his hand out to me. I hesitate and he jokingly informs me that he doesn't bite.

"Not even for a taste," he adds so lowly that only I can hear. I take his hand and Edward helps me up from the bench.

"Here." He slides the jacket off his shoulders and places it over mine. "It's getting chilled out there." Edward gathers my hair and lifts it over the collar before bending down and kissing me. His lips are hard and cold and he's holding his breath. It's like kissing a statue, and his hands in my hair keep me from pulling away.

Edward breaks away with a soft smile on his lips. "Ready to go?"

"Don't try that shit again," I threaten him as he puts an arm around my shoulders and steers me toward the door.

"It wasn't entirely for your benefit," he says. "That cad behind the counter was thinking some very ungentlemanly things about you. Had to put him off the idea somehow, didn't I?"

"Or you could have left well enough alone. They're just thoughts." And I'm pretty sure he's lying. For one, he's a vampire. For another, I just spent six hours in a hot attic. I feel like shit and probably have dust and insulation in my hair. Not much to inspire that guy behind the counter, that's for sure.

Edward keeps his arm around my shoulders as we walk away from the McDonald's.

"Had you ever kissed a vampire before now?" he asks. I don't answer.

"Did you like it?"

"You're living stone. Why would I like it?" I stare straight ahead, trying to make out street signs in the dark. I need to know where in Phoenix we are when I make a run for it. We seem to be heading toward a residential zone. Trick-or-treaters are everywhere.

Edward bends his neck to whisper in my ear. "You can be very mean-spirited, you know."

Ugh, I hurt his _feelings?_

"I know you've got cabin fever or whatever after being alone so long, but holding someone hostage, going through their belongings, kidnapping and kissing them against their will aren't great ways to win people over."

"May I apologize?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Would you accept an apology?"

"Dude," I stop and he turns to face me. His hands lock around my upper arms and he looks down at me with such intensity, like I'm about to tell him the meaning of life.

"You're _still _holding me hostage."

Edward's shoulders sink and his grip relaxes on my arms. "You're right. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"It doesn't. Let me go."

"Not yet." He takes my hand this time and pulls me forward. We look like a couple, walking hand-in-hand and me wearing his jacket.

He snooped through my things; it's only fair I should go through his stuff too. I reach into the inner pocket of my borrowed jacket and come up with an obscene amount of money in small bills. I put it back and Edward tells me that the interesting stuff is in the other lapel.

"What?" he says when I give him a quizzical look.

"Why are you encouraging me to snoop?"

His eyes soften. "I told you: I want you to know me."

I don't look in the other lapel pocket. This seems to disappoint him, so he reaches in and pulls out the contents himself. It's just a weathered, plain white envelope.

"Open it."

The envelope contains a small collection of expired documents. His last valid driver's license expired in 1975. According to his passport he's now sixty-three years old, and he was last out of the country to visit Japan in 1962. He starts to tell me about that trip, but gives up when he sees I'm not listening.

He even saved an old membership card from the Chicago Public Library, dated 1909. His signature on the back is carefully written in cursive straight out of an English primer.

"That's one of the things we have in common," he informs me quietly. "You love to read too."

"Edward Anthony Masen," I read his tidy signature aloud. "Were you named after your dad?" It was the era for patronymic honors.

"Yes." He answers too quickly, pleased by my interest. "He was a lawyer, back when it was an honorable profession."

I snort. "And I suppose you were going to follow in his footsteps and become one too."

"I told you, I wanted to be a soldier."

"And after that? What were you going to do when the war was over?"

Edward hesitates over that one. "I never thought that far ahead. And then all my plans went out the window…" He jostles my hand. "What do you want to be?"

"I want to survive tonight."

"You will. What about after?"

"I'll inherit The Hideaway."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You should dream bigger," he says. "Dreams are some of the best things about being human. You get to change and develop…to become instead of just be."

I fold away his collection of expired identities.

"So where are we going?"

"To a rougher neighborhood than this, I think," Edward says. He looks around at the tidy, middle-class homes with their impeccable gardens and carefully watered lawns. Slim chance of finding a 'suitable' meal here.

"You're looking for a criminal to feed on?"

"No," he says with surprise. "We're looking. You're going to make the selection tonight."

"What?"

"You'll find out how easy it is to choose a victim. How any little reason why a person might deserve to die is better than selection by convenience – the first method is evolved, the second is just monstrous."

I swallow. I've spent my entire life around vampires, but I never wanted to be one. I know better than to covet immortality at the cost of sense. I don't want to shift by forever, murdering people.

"No." I can't choose someone to die tonight. I'm not going to let his need to kill in order to survive affect my life or my conscience. His thirst is not my responsibility.

"Yes. I won't let you go otherwise."

Don't be a hero; that was what Mom and Dad always said. But is my freedom really worth someone's life? Edward is going to kill tonight anyway. Does it really matter if the choice is his or mine? I'll have to live with the knowledge of the crime either way.

You know, fools and heroes aren't so different, when it comes down to it.

"Kill me."

Edward laughs at me.

"No, I'm serious. I'm my own choice of victim."

"Sorry, not an option." He leads us off the sidewalk, toward an alley between fences. Up ahead in can see a public park with benches and a jungle gym. A kid runs by us dressed as Casper the Friendly Ghost, yelling after his friends to wait up.

"If you're holding out, waiting for me to like you as a person, it's not gonna happen. Just feed from me and end this shit."

"You humans can be noble to a fault, you know that?"

I scoff. My decision is a selfish one, not a noble one.

"You think your life is worth more than his?" Edward points ahead of us, toward the cluster of trees in the centre of the park. The person in question is just a moving shadow to my eyes. He looks tall enough to be almost grown. I can't see his face to know who he is, or how old, or if he looks like he's up to no good. The man slips into the cover of the trees and out of sight.

"I'm not going to answer that."

My answer irritates Edward. He takes me by the hand and leads me west through the park, away from the swing sets and the stranger in the trees. We end up walking along the service road, all the way to the rail yard with hundreds of empty boxcars. Fuck. He's going to find a vagrant here and make me pick one to die.

"Are you scared of dogs?" Edward asks as we cross the tracks. What a strange question. I told him I wasn't afraid of vampires – why would dogs be frightening?

"No."

Edward points out a wild stray, nosing around the dumpsters at the edge of the yard. He asks if I've ever seen a vampire feed.

"More times than I've cared to."

Edward leaves my side in another of his blinding motions. When I can make out the edges of his form again, he's hunched over the dog. A whimper dies in the animal's throat.

I turn and walk away. It's going to take him about forty seconds to drain that stray. Not long enough to really get away, but long enough for me to get out of the rail yard – away from a series of great places for him to change his mind about killing me and dump my body.

I feel rather than hear him come up behind me. His hand closes around my upper arm and he whirls around in front of me.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" He's got this vulnerable, contrite look in his eyes. It's like watching a shark try to impersonate a puppy.

"You disgust me."

"I know it seems revolting, but I needed a…snack, if you will, to tide me over until you make a real selection. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't enjoy it. Dog blood tastes—"

"Will you shut the hell up?"

"You think I'm repulsive."

And why should that bother him so much?

"I think you're a vampire. I'm a human. Our paths aren't supposed to run parallel like this – they're supposed to cross, and then the human's ends. I'm not meant to participate in your lifestyle the way you want me to."

"I'm not going to let you go," he says softly. "And our paths could run parallel, if you could find it in you to be friendly with me."

"Friends don't make friends choose murder victims."

"You'll understand vampires better if you do it."

"I don't want to understand you people. I have no intention of ever being one of you. I'll keep The Hideaway open when it's mine, so you bastards have a place to hide, but that's where my involvement ends."

Edward's hand runs down my arm toward my wrist. He takes both my hands in his cold ones and laces our fingers together. He looks thoughtful again, and that usually doesn't bode well for me.

"What if I didn't make you choose?"

A blaring horn interrupts the deathly silence of the rail yard, loud as a foghorn and alarmingly close. The pebbles between the spare tracks begin to shake, and a moment later a train comes flying by – just on the other side of the stationary boxcars. It's loud as all hell and the lights from its windows flash between the cars, illuminating the dismal and frightening angles of the yard.

Edward grabs me before I can bolt. One arm wraps around my back, holding me against his front. His other arm goes around my head and neck, cradling me under his chin.

"I know it's loud," he says in my ear. "It will pass in a minute."

It is one long, loud, trembling minute before the train is gone. Half a mile own the track in can hear it screech to a stop at the station.

"What do you think?" Edward says softly. He's still holding onto me, petting my hair.

"What?"

"What if I didn't make you choose?" He's still on that, is he? And he really expected me not to lose focus after a train flew by not fifteen feet away?

"What's the catch?" I hate it that my voice is shaky with nerves.

"Friendship." He makes it sound so simple, like a vampire and a human can have a normal friendly relationship. He kisses the top of my head and I shiver.

"And will you take me home?"

"Right now, if you like."

"You know this can't work long-term, don't you?"

Edward swallows. I can feel his throat move against the side of my head – the one he won't let me lift from his chest. "You'll die eventually, yes, but hopefully not for a very long time."

"I mean you've got a snowball's chance in hell of ever being allowed back in The Hideaway. After you take me back we'll probably never meet in person again."

That seems to trouble him. I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe he'll reneg on his offer to take me home, even if I do agree to be friendly with him.

"We could -" He cuts himself off and swallows thickly. "Would you miss me if we never saw each other again?"

I'm afraid of what he'll do if I say no. I've already seen that Edward doesn't have the greatest control of his temper. I try to pull away from him and he lets me go with marked reluctance. I can't go far, though. He keeps hold of my hand.

"Would you?" he presses.

"Um…"

Edward rolls his eyes and looks to the west.

"What?"

"A complication." He turns back to me. "I'll miss you."

"What?" I repeat, hopeful this time. He sounds like he's saying goodbye; like this nightmare is finally going to end.

"I know it doesn't mean the same thing when I say I'll never forget you, but for what it's worth…"

A second vampire suddenly appears at Edward's side. He leans his elbow on Edward's shoulder and grins impishly. And holy hell is he big. Six feet tall and three hundred pounds of muscle – with a boyishly playful face to top it all off.

"Do you have any idea how fortunate you are that I found you before Rose did?" he says.

"You got lucky," Edward answers in a bored voice. The big vamp laughs and turns to me.

"You must be the Swan girl." I don't say anything. I'm not sure whose side he's on, and I don't want to give the impression that I'll cooperate should he be in league with Edward.

He twists Edward's arm to get him to drop my hand, and then passes me a cell phone like nothing happened. "You want to call your parents? We promised we'd bring you back when we found you."

I thank him before accepting the phone and dialing home. Dad picks up, but I've hardly assured him that I'm fine before Mom grabs the phone and demands the same information.

"You've made a quite a mess," the big guy says darkly. Edward shrugs his arm off. "Tell your parents we're bringing you back now," he says to me. "I've got a car parked down the block." The way he puts his body between me and Edward almost makes me feel safe – and then I remember that I'm not supposed to really trust vampires, even when they're being nice.

[Break]

Edward's family is exceedingly strange. My rescuer – who tells me to call him Emmett – makes a few quick calls along the walk to the car, and by the time we get there a trio of vampires is waiting for us. One is a statuesque blonde with a glare that could strip paint. The other female is smaller and homier. She gives Edward a hug and lovingly chides him for being "reckless." The male with them is fair and very serene. He apologizes to me on behalf of his "son" and says it must have been a harrowing day for me.

"I can hold my own."

Emmett laughs. "Yeah, give her some credit. She's used to running with vampires."

"Regardless, we would appreciate it if your family treated this incident with discretion," he hints. He doesn't want me or Dad tattling to the Volturi about this. He even offers my family money to keep it quiet.

"Aro and I are old friends, but the Volturi don't give second chances."

"And if someday they find out we kept it from them? The Hideaway is useful to the Volturi, but we're still subject to their wishes."

"But you would have no cause to mention it," the little woman chimes in worriedly. "If the Volturi don't ask, don't tell. They won't ask."

"They might."

"That's a risk we can't control," he says grimly. "But would you please not go out of your way to mention it to them?" He presses a folded bank envelope into my hand. It's thick. I have a feeling I'm going to regret selling my soul for financial gain, but liquid wealth is important to the survival of The Hideaway.

"Alright. But if he shows up at The Hideaway again," I nod to Edward, "I'll be putting in a special call to Volterra."

[Break]

I sit in the middle seat of the black SUV. The blonde sits next to me, and Emmett and Edward sit in the far back. Dr. Cullen, as he introduced himself, and Esme are up front.

"You're lucky you didn't cross any other vampires tonight," Dr. Cullen says sternly.

"I was careful of that." Edward sounds like a petulant child, mad that he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Emmett tells him he looks like he needs to feed.

"I hadn't gotten around to that yet."

"Oh, but you were planning to?" the blonde says archly. "Right in front of the human, I expect."

"He wanted me to choose his victim," I tell her flatly. She turns around in her seat and punches Edward in the shin. Edward snarls at her in retaliation, and soon the car is full of warning hisses – the blonde's and Emmett's directed at Edward, and Esme's at the blonde.

"Rose, be nice," she says. "We just got him back."

They all lower their hackles and silence resumes. No one says anything for the rest of the trip, but you could cut the tension with a knife. Holidays at their house must be brutal.

[Break]

Mom and Dad are waiting out front for me when the car pulls up. I move to get out of the car and feel a tug on the back of my jeans. When I turn to look I see both Rose and Emmett glaring at Edward, who has a defensive glare of his own in place. That fucker. Had to cap off the evening with the final insult of grabbing my ass as I walk away, didn't he?

"Thank you for driving me home," I say to Dr. Cullen. I turn around in my seat to tell Edward to burn in hell before I get out of the car and shut the door on him forever.

Mom breaks one of the rules by crying in front of the vampires when she sees me, and between the two of them my parents manage to hug me till my ribs pop. Their hands never leave me the entire way up to our apartment. The housekeeper, who doesn't speak a word of English, has been trusted with the front desk. She looks absolutely terrified.

I'm tired and I want to sleep, but I stay awake long enough to appease Mom and Dad with the details of what happened after I left the front desk. Dad paces the living room, silently fuming as the tale unravels. I hand him the envelope with the money that Dr. Cullen used to pay me off, and tell him that I promised not to report this incident in Italy.

"You expect us not to say anything?" he demands. I point out that not to say anything is worth a hell of a lot more to us than it is to be forthcoming with the Volturi. A dead vampire doesn't provide The Hideaway with thousands of dollars in cash.

"And if he comes back?" Dad says. "Then I've got one dead daughter, and that's not worth the money."

I don't have the energy to argue with him, and it's impossible to make him see reason when he's in such a mood. I go to bed, resolved to argue some more in the morning.

As I strip down to change into pajamas I notice something red in my back pocket – on the side of my ass that Edward grabbed. It's an old playing card; the queen of hearts. Weird.

[Break]

_On All Saint's Day the first letter arrived. It was an apology note. On All Souls Day he sent another, and a third one came the day after that. I went to Italy with Dad to pay the yearly fee, and when I got back to The Hideaway there were four letters waiting – one for each day I'd been gone. I was surprised when the letters continued to come, even though the Volturi knew about the incident on Halloween. Perhaps Dr. Cullen was wrong, and the ancient trio had afforded Edward a second chance. _

_Eventually the letters changed. They were like the notes kids send home from camp, with details of his activities and plans. I never sent an answer to his daily missives (he never included a return address) but the letters kept coming like clockwork. He sent me a leather-bound journal as a Christmas present, with a photo of him tucked into the front cover. The old buildings of the Skagway Historic District in Sitka were in the background. _

"_We know he's far away, then," Dad said with satisfaction. Edward was banned from The Hideaway, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't try to return. _

_On St. Valentine's Day he sent me a glass rose. It reminded me of him – cold, dead, but beautiful. The gift did not surprise me. Edward letters had taken on a romantic tone since New Years, and by Easter he was sending me bona fide love letters. He even wrote me poetry. _

"_I ought to put a block on the mail," Dad complained, but I knew he wouldn't. If Edward found out that his letters weren't getting to me, he might show up to deliver them in person. _

_The Hideaway continued its usual routine. Vampires came and went. Human guests rarely came at all. There was a spot of trouble in early summer, when one of Maria's rats showed up. He was on an errand for her – to retrieve her second in command. I could hardly believe that Jasper had left her employ after so long._

"_He's working for someone else now, most likely," Mom said. "Maybe that little woman he left with last November." _

_I was eager to see if he would return to The Hideaway the following Halloween – and he did. He looked less beaten down and behaved like less of a showman. He was civilized, friendly, and absolutely adoring to the familiar female he brought with him. _

"_Do you really want dorm 5 again?"_

_Jasper shook his head. He wanted a quiet room on the upper floors. He was done recruiting, or so he said, and didn't want to chance a run-in with anyone who might have ties to Maria. _

"_You shouldn't be this far south if you're worried about her," I said as I filled out a room register. "Go north. Get far away from her sphere of influence."_

"_We've been living north," he said of his companion and himself. "This is a… special occasion." _

"_Oh?"_

_The tiny woman piped up then. She said they'd just been married outside of Tucson the day before, and were looking for a place to honeymoon until they could make their way north again. This spot was a coming of full circle for them, one year after their first meeting. _

"_Congratulations. I'm sorry we don't have a honeymoon suite." I gave them a really good rate on the best room we did have, though. He'd been a regular customer for so long, and she seemed friendly. _

"_Don't break the furniture," I called after them as they headed to the elevators. I'm not so dumb that I didn't know their unspoken motive for wanting a room on the upper floors – the human-style rooms had beds big enough for two. _

"_No promises!" he called back. I thought that was a shame, because he's probably the only vampire whose word I would actually trust. _

_When the sun came up that morning, the basements were full. It was going to be one hell of a Halloween. _

[Break]

The dust from the tires of the car is visible long before the car itself comes into view. I sit at the front desk, resting my chin atop my hands on the counter, watching it come closer. At two hundred yards out I can see it's a van of some sort, and I cringe. Either a family on vacation is lost and in need of directions, or they're foolish enough to seek accommodations in a hotel full of vampires on Halloween Night.

I straighten up as the car pulls into the lot – it's more of a Jeep than a van – and try to look professional. I curl my bitten nails under my palms to hide them and clear away the books and notepad I've used to keep myself occupied all night.

I watch them park through the front window. The driver's door opens, but no one steps out. Then an umbrella emerges, followed by a foot, and then a man whose gait I recognize. Shadowed by the umbrella, I can't make out his face just yet, but I know I've seen him before.

The umbrella alone is enough to tell me that he's not a human guest, as I first suspected. The other doors of the Jeep open one by one and several vamps step out, wielding their own umbrellas to keep the sun off.

I recognize the one who emerges from the back seat. It's Emmett – the lump of muscle who saved me last Halloween.

I think about calling for Mom as they approach the front door. But Edward doesn't seem to be with them, and the other four were never banned from The Hideaway.

"Bella," Dr. Cullen says with a friendly nod as he enters the lobby. "You look well."

"You look the same." Some vampires think the double entendre is funny. Dr. Cullen doesn't seem to notice it. "Do you need a room? Or two?" Emmett and the blonde seem to be a couple, the way they hold hands and hang back a little. They might want private quarters.

"We're just passing through," he says. "We stopped to see how you were faring."

"I'm faring just fine."

"And the hotel?"

"Busy as ever." I'm sure they know that I didn't keep good on my promise not to tell the Volturi about last Halloween. I offer to give the money back, but Dr. Cullen declines. He says my family should consider it a gift of goodwill – whatever that entails.

I invite them to sit in the dining room. It's the closest thing we have to a public lounge. Esme declines the offer.

"We didn't stop here just to see how you were," she admits. "There's someone out in the car who wanted to see you."

"Is there?" I bet he's looking at me through their thoughts right now, gauging my reaction.

"He won't come in, of course; he wants to respect your family's ban. But you could come out?" She makes it sound like a question. "Of course he'll understand if you don't want to." She adds the last part too quickly. If I wasn't so used to vampires I might have missed the entire thing.

It's a bad idea to say yes. Never go off alone with a vampire – or four. And I should probably stay away from the guy who abducted me a year ago today.

But upstairs I have a shoebox stuffed full of letters, and a notebook full of replies I couldn't send. A year of not quite pen-palling with Edward has changed things somewhat. We do have things I common; I see it now. I know him better as a person, not just as a vampire. I actually sort of like him – in letter form, anyway. Looking for my daily letter has become a matter of routine.

"Wait here."

I leave the front desk to go up to my family's apartment. I find a manila envelope and take my notebook out from under my mattress. Fill it, seal it, and back down to the lobby.

"Give this to him, will you?"

Esme takes the envelope and gives me a kind smile.

"I'm happy you're well," she says.

"Come by any time," I tell them. No sense making four vampires feel unwelcome just because one of their kin is, is there? They leave quietly, folding their lithe bodies and black umbrellas into the Jeep, and I watch them drive away.

I can't believe a whole year has gone by already.

I wake up with the feeling of being watched. And my instincts prove correct. I turn on my lamp to find Edward in my bedroom at one-o-clock in the morning, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he says quietly.

"You're not supposed to be here." I shouldn't have said that first. I should have screamed for Dad and thought about Edward second.

"I know. But I didn't want to write another letter." He looks down at his hands. He's got my green notebook curled between them, the one I gave to Esme this morning.

"I was going to give you a return address," he says. "In time. When I was fit company for a human again." He smiles without happiness and I notice his eyes are a dull gold now.

"But if I'd known you were writing such responses…"

I swallow. "Bullshit."

His eyes snap up to meet mine. "What did you say?"

"You don't write love letters to someone who you don't think you're fit company for."

"I can't help how I feel about you."

"I meant you were never going to include a return address – if you didn't send it with those deeply personal letters, you were never going to."

"I was," he insists earnestly. "It's a process, going back to an animal-only diet. The adaptation takes time. And you smell so -" He cuts himself off and closes his eyes tight. I guess he's trying not to focus on my scent so much. I smell juicier than most.

"I thought about you every day," he says carefully. "I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten you so easily, given the short attention span of my species, even though I couldn't see you or interact with you like I might have wished."

"I still don't believe you." And it's not just because he's a vampire.

"_Why_?" The cover of my notebook cracks between his tense hands.

"You shook me like a rag doll in that attic when I refused to talk to you. You expect me to believe you sent your words out and didn't want a response?"

"I wanted one, yes," he says. "But I couldn't handle… that. I was still adapting. I wanted to come see you in person. If you wrote to me before I could, and rejected me, I couldn't have…" he trails off sadly. His eyes travel to the worn notebook. "But you surprised me."

I sit up against my headboard and draw my knees in.

"I learned to like you after all. Shocker, I know."

Edward opens the notebook and flips to the back, to the most recent responses. "You signed so many 'with affection.'" He looks up at me. "Did you miss me?"

"No."

His face falls.

"You didn't give me the chance. I heard from you every day, and you're much less creepy on paper. How could I miss you?"

"You think I'm creepy?"

"You're better now. You're not flitting all over my room, deliberately trying to freak me out."

He gives me a small smile. "I've been…practicing, as it were. I started school with Emmett and Rose this fall – learning how to balance the human charade again."

"I know. You told me."

Edward thumbs my notebook. "You read very carefully, it seems."

I don't reply.

"Did you ever doubt my sincerity? Last we spoke you seemed to be under the impression that all vampires were liars and cheats."

"Aren't they?"

"I wasn't lying to you," he says earnestly. "I meant every word."

"I do doubt you. A little."

"Why?" He sounds so hurt.

"Because everything you know about me comes from snooping around my room and a few hours of holding me hostage. I might know you from your letters, but you don't really know me."

"I read your letters." He holds up the notebook. "I just didn't get them one at a time, like you did. It was…exquisite torture, watching your mind change from page to page. I don't think my patience could have withstood such slow communication had I received one letter a day. I would have been tempted to come here."

"You were," I point out. He's in The Hideaway and he's not supposed to be, let alone in my bedroom.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No." I throw a spare pillow at him and tell him to get comfy. This is likely our only chance to talk face-to-face for a long time. He can't come back to The Hideaway, and I don't have the means to leave it.

"I have questions."

"Anything," he promises.

"Why did the intervention work this time? Your family must be happy it did."

"They were. They are." He shrugs. "I knew you were afraid of me. I thought if I changed…"

"I wasn't afraid of you or of dying. I was afraid of what it would do to my parents if I did."

"I'm sorry I frightened you."

"You apologized already," I point out.

"And it seems you've forgiven me." He flips through the notebook to the letter where I let my resentment for him slip away. It took me awhile, but eventually I did it. Edward looks around my bedroom with a smile on his face.

"You put up photos." That I did. One of them is the photo of him in Sitka. His eyes land on my dresser. "You kept my gifts." The glass rose keeps company with my leather bound journal and the queen of hearts. Edward leaves my bed at a reasonable pace to approach my dresser and pick up the playing card.

"I gave this to you on impulse, you know," he says. "And in a less than polite manner." Edward smiles apologetically and asks for my forgiveness.

"Why the queen of hearts?"

"It belonged to my parents." He turns the card over in his fingers. "They met in a mutual friend's parlor, where cards were being played. My father stole this from the deck when the game was done and gave it to my mother."

I reach out for the card and he hands it to me. It's just an unassuming piece of stiff paper, a little worn around the edges, with a red decal on one side and the serene queen of hearts on the other. Edward exists because more than a hundred years ago, some man in Illinois handed this piece of paper to a girl he liked. That is so much more romantic than a napkin with a phone number on it.

"So why'd you give it to me? I was going to burn it, for all you knew. You should hang on to sentimental things like that."

"I gave it to you for the same reason it was given to my mother." Edward gently pulls the card from between my fingers and sets it next to the glass rose. "I wanted to see you again. I felt something for you."

"You're a little fucked up."

"I know I treated you poorly last time we—"

"No, I mean it's a little fucked up that you wanted to see me again. I treated you like shit."

"I knew that was just anger talking. I went through your bedroom, remember? I read your diaries. I knew you were a nice girl, underneath it all. If I'd treated you better I might have been privileged to see it firsthand. Or if I wasn't a vampire…"

"I don't mind that so much – when you're not being a creep."

"I'm trying."

"You're getting good at it." Edward beams at the compliment.

"Under normal circumstances – and if I didn't have a history of kidnapping you – I would ask if we could…"

"What?"

"I was going to say 'court,' but that isn't what it's called these days." He chuckles weakly at his own ineptitude.

"Yeeeah, my parents aren't going to let me date a vampire, let alone you."

"I can wait."

"What, until they're dead?" Fucking morbid and not a good way to ask a girl out.

"For you to decide to leave The Hideaway. I know you don't want to inherit it."

"But that's not—"

"You could go away to college; dream a little bigger. I'd go wherever you go." His cool fingers brush my cheek. "And we always have letters, until then."

I promise to write, but nothing else. Edward gives me his mailing address, but can't help getting excited about a potential future with me. He tells me how much I would love college – in Tempe or Phoenix, or farther abroad. As he talks I actually start to like the idea. I have my high school diploma already; I could start during the winter semester.

"You'll let me know?" Edward says, and squeezes my hand entreatingly.

"I will." It's strange to contemplate, but I am actually considering rearranging my entire life for a vampire.

"You'll keep writing?"

"Every day."

The night is wearing on. Edward can't stay much longer without the risk of being caught by my parents, who trade shifts at dawn. He opens my bedroom window – thus explaining how he got in here to begin with – and steps onto the windowsill.

"Can I come here tomorrow night?"

"I work tomorrow night." Growing up in The Hideaway has made me a night owl. I take most of the night shifts and sleep during the day. "I won't have a night off for a while."

"I _will _see you again," he promises. "Even if it's not for a while."

I nod. Edward picks up my green notebook off the bedspread and asks if he can keep it. He can.

"One more favor?"

"What?"

"May I kiss you goodbye?"

I'm sure it says something about me that my first kiss came late in my teen years, with a guy who isn't exactly alive. The first time Edward and I kissed I thought it was creepy and gross – but I was under duress at the time. I think I could give it another go, in the interest of fairness.

"Alright."

Edward steps down from the windowsill to kneel on my bed, and leans in toward my face. He pauses a few inches from me and shudders.

"Still that good, huh?" I'm no less edible than I was a year ago. His pause should be a red flag for me to stop this, but I'm not as phased by his nature as I should be.

"Exquisite," he says. Normally when a guy says that to a girl, he's talking about her eyes or some shit. The fact that he's talking about my blood kills all hope of conventional romance, but I'm okay with that. I'm not the conventional type, anyway.

"Hold very still."

Edward moves very carefully to connect our lips. Just as I remembered, his are hard and unyielding. But now that I take the time to appreciate, I notice his skin is soft, too, and the cold isn't so bad. He holds his breath again, which makes it feel like kissing a mask, until he sighs cold air across my cheek. It's a chaste kiss, over in a matter of seconds, but Edward doesn't pull away and sit back on his heels. He stays close and studies my face with fast-moving eyes.

"I should have kissed you that way the first time," he whispers. I'm inclined to agree. I certainly wouldn't have held such a kiss against him.

"Bella?"

"Mmh?"

"May I do that again?" I can't tell if it's sweet or old-fashioned of him to ask.

"Please do." With a little more heat this time, please. There isn't much I can do to physically move his lips against mine, but Edward takes my hints readily enough. Not just one kiss, but a series of kisses this time – and deeper than a chaste peck. Edward tries to interrupt half a dozen times, murmuring against my lips if this is okay or asking if he's hurting me.

"You're over-thinking it." I run my fingers through his hair – still a mess, despite his return to civilization – and pull him close. He gives up the fight with an appreciative groan.

Edward doesn't make it out of The Hideaway before dawn.

34

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I adopted a feminization of my patron saint's name as my penname.**

**I'm a bit of a nomad. **

**Another story I write has been known to make readers hungry. **


	27. One Shot 24

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Doppelganger**

The mist swirled around me as I tried to get my bearings. I honestly couldn't see anything except for the white haze surrounding me, sometimes dense and impenetrable and sometimes thin, where the scarce outline of my hand was visible. I turned in a slow circle, looking for any clues about where I was. I saw nothing exceptional but noted that my feet seemed to be covered in the dense vapour to the point that they were completely obscured.

_Where am I?_ I wondered, slightly panicking.

Suddenly, a voice called from the distance.

"Darling, we're over here" a soft feminine voice called through the swirling clouds.

Curious, I followed the direction of the voice. As I stepped closer, I saw two shapes emerge. Unsure, I moved tentatively forward, and the disembodied shapes solidified into a man and a woman. The woman smiled lovingly at me and reached out to give me a hug.

"I am so glad you made it here, darling," she breathed happily.

I studied her face carefully after she released me from her grip, trying to recall if I knew her. She looked very familiar to me, but I was having trouble remembering where I knew her from.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me and stroked my cheek as she turned to look at the figure of the man.

"_We_," she began solemnly, "were your parents."

"Were?" I questioned.

"Yes," she sighed softly," We won't be for much longer. There isn't much time. We have to make sure that you return."

The man stepped closer to the woman and slipped his hand around her waist.

"Son, I know this is difficult to understand but your mother is right, we have very little time. There was an accident, and you...well, you were not supposed to be here with us. You have to go back."

I stared at them both incredulously, my mind not really grasping the situation fully.

"Back where?" I demanded.

"To the other side," my mother answered cryptically, a small, sad smile gracing her lips.

"It's almost time, son," my father said, "Look down below you."

I saw the gap in the swirling mist at my feet and saw a strange scene before me. A large group of people were surrounding three long boxes, some crying softly, others holding onto each other. I saw the expressions on their faces, ranging from agonized disbelief to stoic determination. Each of the people seemed to alternate between staring uncomfortably at the three boxes and listening to a man speaking before them. I wondered what they were saying.

"What is happening there?" I asked.

"It's a celebration of life," my father answered, "These people have gathered to say goodbye."

"Good-bye to whom?" I asked.

"To us," he said simply.

I returned my attention to the crowd of people, studying their faces to see if I recognized anyone. My attention was drawn to a girl standing away from the large crowd. She had tears streaming down her face, her brown eyes so large and full, were coated red with incessant weeping. My heart broke for the girl. She looked so frail and alone, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her in comfort.

I looked back to my parents who were now holding hands.

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

"She is the reason you must return, son. She is your other half," my mother smiled, "You must go to her. Only with her are you complete."

I gazed wonderingly at the girl, and my heart burst with joy. I wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to reach out to her and hold her in my arms. I wanted to stare at her beautiful eyes and sweep the errant curl of her long brown hair away from her face. I wanted to run my thumb across her full ruby lips and kiss her gently.

"How do I get to her?" I pleaded beseechingly, "I want to be with her, now!"

"In time, my son, you will be with her," my father spoke solemnly, "Now, you must return. Look over at the graveside."

I looked over at the boxes and noticed a small dark haired woman being comforted by a man with reddish blond hair. She held a rose in her hand and was openly weeping, her arms curled in on themselves. The man's hands were stroking her arms comfortingly as she turned her head into his chest to hide her eyes as wracking sobs left her body. I felt so sad for this poor woman, but I was glad the man held her with tender protectiveness. I noticed that below her arms lay a small bump on her abdomen, a slight distension showing that perhaps she was pregnant?

"Yes," my mother whispered, "That is how you must return. It is how we all return eventually. Go there now, son, it is time. I love you."

"Go ahead, son, live healthy and well. I love you just as much as your mother does," my father said.

I turned around to say goodbye but my parents were retreating fast into the mist, their faces obscuring. I felt myself being drawn forward and away from them, my legs unmoving, but my body started to condense. I transformed into a smaller being. My soul strained against the edges of this new smaller form, and soon I found myself in a tunnel that was fading away from the light.

The last thing I remembered before my transformation was complete was my mother calling out to the pregnant woman below, "Take care of your brother, Esme. He is coming to back to you."

I awoke in a sea of darkness. I felt so tired though, so very tired. I went back to sleep.

I awoke again and found something in front of my face. The area around me was liquid and there was a red haze around me. I looked down and found a hand. The hand was very interesting. I stared at it, studying its pink features. I was tired again. Thinking made me tired. I went back to sleep.

I awoke yet again for the last time upside down. My head hurt, and I found I had very little space to move. I realized I needed to leave here. I heard muffled voices crying in earnest. I needed to get out! I wanted to move, but I couldn't. The watery area I was in held me tight, and it felt like the sides of it were helping me move. I couldn't see, in fact, I couldn't open my eyes. My head really hurt, and it felt like someone was squishing it.

The next thing I knew, I went from liquid darkness to bright lights. My eyes hurt, and I screamed when I heard all the loud voices. Where was I? What is this place? I was truly afraid.

I continued to cry, and the sound of it scared me even more. I felt hands holding me, the sensation so new, I felt even more terrified.

A pair of blue eyes looked at me, and the face smiled. They were saying something. The sound of the voice was soothing, and I stopped crying to listen to it. I felt something soft wrap around my body, and hands were moving me once again.

I saw another face above mine. I knew her. She smelled wonderful, and I could feel her heartbeat, and that made me feel happy. She was so pretty. I liked to look at her face. She had green eyes. I wanted to stay with her. I fell asleep surrounded by her lovely smell and gentle touch.

I woke up later, and I felt uncomfortable. I was hungry, and I tried to tell the pretty woman beside me that I was hungry. I didn't know she was asleep, but she woke up and cradled me in her arms. She held something in her hands and then I tasted something sweet and warm. I loved this taste. I greedily drank, wanting to drink as much as I could. After I was done, she soothed my back and a small popping sound came out of me. I felt better since my stomach hurt, and I thought I ate too much.

I wasn't sleepy this time so I wanted to look around me. But the woman was so tired that she put me back down in the bed, and she went to sleep. I decided to see what I could see.

I saw shapes on the wall in orange and black. They had faces on them. They seemed to be smiling. I smiled back at them since they looked so happy.

Over the next few months, I learned a few things. The pretty woman was named Mommy. The man I saw with her was named Daddy. I learned that my name was Edward. I learned that if I cried, Mommy would come or sometimes Daddy would. I learned that if I smiled, Mommy and Daddy would smile. I liked that.

More time passed, and I was getting bigger. I saw Daddy behind his desk with some papers in his hand while Mommy and I were playing on the floor with some soft orange balls with faces on them. My mommy said they were pumpkins. I threw a pumpkin across the floor, and it went under the chair. Mommy usually went and got them for me, but I don't think she saw where the pumpkin went. I decided I was going to help her. I stood up and felt a little wobbly for a minute. I heard Mommy suck in a breath softly and call out to Daddy. I wanted to go and get the pumpkin all by myself. I moved my feet, just like I saw Mommy and Daddy do. I touched the seat of the chair, and then I couldn't figure out how to get the pumpkin. Mommy and Daddy started clapping loudly and that scared me, so I fell down. Ouch! But there was the pumpkin, and I picked it up. I smiled and showed Mommy what I had done. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. Why was Mommy crying?

Mommy liked to take me outside, and it was a little cold, so I had warm clothes on. I wasn't so wobbly on my feet anymore, but I liked holding Mommy's hand. I saw leaves in different colors. They were so pretty. Mommy said it was almost my birthday. I didn't know what a birthday was, so I forgot about it and looked back at the leaves.

One day I was playing with my new favourite toy, a red plastic truck with big wheels. Mommy came and picked me up and said it was time to get ready for my birthday party. She told me I was going to be dressed as a puppy. I didn't know what she meant, but she held me up to the mirror when she was done so I could see. I had big floppy ears, and I had spots on my clothes. I looked funny! I laughed and clapped my hands. My Mommy just giggled.

I got lots of boxes that day with bright paper on them. Mommy ripped a small corner of the paper, and I got to help by pulling it the rest of the way. I loved ripping the paper; it was fun! Then I tasted something really, really good. Mommy and Daddy and some other people I didn't know sang me a song and then Mommy put down this food in front of me. It had orange icing and had a face on it. A pumpkin! But it didn't taste like my soft pumpkins. It tasted very sweet. Oh, it was so good! I got tired later, and I slept a lot.

Time passed quickly. I learned to talk, and that year on my birthday, I dressed up as a Teddy Bear. The year after, I learned to go potty and dress myself, and that year on my birthday, I was a lion. The year after that, I learned to ride my tricycle really well, and to help Daddy clean up the leaves in the yard. On my birthday that year, I was a policeman.

The older I got, the more I looked forward to my birthday, because not only did I get a birthday party, I also got to go trick or treating! My friends and their parents went out with us every year and we would walk the neighbourhood. It was great seeing everyone in their costumes, and Dad said we could have a sleepover at our house to celebrate my birthday. That was a whole lot of fun because we would munch on our goodies and stay up reading comics.

By the time I was 13, I was done with the kiddie stuff. My friends and I went to the school Halloween dance. It was great! The girls looked really good, too. I ended up dancing with Missy Tanner. She was a small girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Holding her was really nice, but, hey, I wanted to kiss her, just to see what it was like. She was dressed as Little Bo Peep, and I have to say, the short little dress was very nice to look at. I went as Peter Pan, and everyone said I looked awesome with my hair being this weird red and all. At the end of the night, I managed to steal a kiss from her. It was soft and wet and warm, and even though it was short, I kind of liked it.

The following year was a whole other ball game. I was a freshman in high school, and I was bound and determined to go to Jared Stuart's Halloween party. Problem was, he was a junior, but it seemed like everyone was going. I told Mom and Dad I was going to my best friend Paul's house for the night. What they didn't know was that Paul's parents were going to their own Halloween party in the city.

There was another reason I needed to go to that party.

Her name was Amber. She was gorgeous. She had silky white blonde hair and, I swear, aquamarine eyes. I watched her daily, walking down the halls at school, and just salivated. She was the kind of girl that all male eyes were on. Her body was amazing, and her cute little laugh caught the attention of everyone as she waltzed by. She was a senior, and since I was just a freshman, I knew it was a lost cause. I just loved to watch her walk. She always wore the shortest skirts, and the way her ass swayed just gave me instant wood. I made a mental vow that one of these days I was going to kiss her and feel her ass.

We showed up at Jared's house. There were a bunch of kids in varying degrees of drunkenness out on the front porch and on the lawn. They barely paid us any attention as we went into the house. Inside, the party was in full swing. The music had bodies swaying, half full cups in hand. Paul and I made our way over to the keg set up in the kitchen and snagged ourselves a drink. We made our way over to side of the makeshift dance floor in the living room and surveyed the crowd. Everyone was in costume, of course, and I had decided to go as a mobster.

"Here's to you, buddy. Happy Birthday," Paul shouted over the music.

.

"Thanks, man." We smacked our plastic cups together and took a drink.

I noticed to the side of the room there were a group of senior girls standing around talking, and when one moved out of the way, there was Amber. She was dressed as a sexy devil. Her skirt was so short that I'm sure if she bent over we would see her panties. The front of the sexy red dress was covered in sequins, and it rode so low in the front that we had a perfect eye view of her cleavage. I may have uttered a small curse word as I took in the view.

"What?" Paul asked.

I made a motion with my hand towards the girls.

"Amber."

Paul's eyebrows lifted, and his eyes widened as I saw him check her out.

"Damn, she's hot!" Paul exclaimed, "You going after that?"

A small smile played on my lips, and I nodded casually. "That's the plan."

Figuring it was now or never and grabbing another drink for extra courage, I slowly made my way over to stand close to the girls and pretended to survey the dance floor. I quickly checked out Amber as she was talking animatedly with her friends. Her fire engine red lips clamping around the cup she was holding to take sips every now and again.

Suddenly, she announced she was going to find the washroom and made to move my way to pass through the sea of bodies. I purposefully stepped forward, at the same time she was passing, so she would bump into me.

"Sorry about that," I said as I flashed her my best panty dropping smile. "Didn't see you there."

Flustered, she looked up. I saw her eyes dilate, and after a pause she spoke, "You wouldn't happen to know the way to the washroom, would you?"

I nodded my head casually, but my heart was beating about a thousand times a minute. I looked over quickly and saw Paul give me the thumbs up and then point with his finger down the hall indicating where the washroom was.

Looking back down at her, I smiled and said quietly, "Yes, do you want me to show you?"

She shyly looked down and then nodded coyly, and I took her hand and brought her to the washroom near the back door. The feeling of her hand in mine was beyond electric. I was so excited that I thought I was going to have trouble walking with the growing erection in my pants.

Clearing my throat, I looked down at her and made a motion with my hand, "Here's the washroom, safe and sound."

She smiled sexily up at me and thanked me as she went into the washroom. I turned my back to the door, wanting to make sure no one interrupted her, and also ensuring I would see her again when she got out.

After a few minutes, I felt something soft and warm take my hand from behind and found myself yanked into the bathroom. I turned around to look into aquamarine eyes and heard the click of the lock on the door.

She peered up at me, a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks for taking me here, I never would have found my way," she murmured as she batted her lashes.

I was stunned and excited at the same time because here I was, in a locked bathroom, with the sexiest thing on legs in our school.

She sidled up to me and pressed her small hand on my chest.

"I feel like you should get a reward for all your help," she purred.

Her touch sent lightning bolts to my crotch, and my breathing became ragged as her hand trailed down my chest to the bulge that was now very obvious in my pants.

"Let me take care of you," she breathed.

In a flash, she had my pants around my ankles and was pulling my raging hard on out of my boxers. I was breathless as I watched her, my mind spinning a million miles an hour.

_Amber was holding my dick. Amber. __**Is**__. Holding. MY. Dick!_

It took me a near force of nature not to cum in her hands right then and there, but I willed myself to keep my shit together.

She stroked me and studied my eyes. Apparently she found something in them that made her speak.

"Never done this before have you?" she asked, continuing her ministrations.

"N...no" I chattered between clenched teeth.

"Relax," she cooed, "I'll take care of everything."

Next thing I knew, I had my hands all over her clothed, ripe breasts, and I was kissing her like my life depended on it. She moaned through my kisses, and I felt her hands go up my shirt, scratching her nails gently down my back. It felt fucking awesome.

I wanted so badly to touch her naked breasts that I carefully undid the zipper at the back of her dress and let the dress drop to the floor. She stood in front of me in a black push up bra and a black lace thong. I couldn't help myself, I went on instinct alone.

I clutched her breast in my hand and bent down to suck her nipple into my mouth, my other hand reaching down to stroke her pussy through the thong. She was trying to divest me of the remainder of my clothing, and I stopped momentarily to take them off. I unclipped her bra from the back, and I knelt down to remove her thong.

I had never seen a real live girl naked before, and I was astonished at how wonderful she looked. Her skin was creamy pink and perfect. The soft planes of her stomach lead down to a small, curly patch of hair between her legs. I leaned in closer and smelled her, and I swear it was like honey. I found myself salivating. I looked up at her to see if it was Okay, and she nodded, her eyes hooded with desire.

I licked up her folds and discovered that she tasted musky sweet, like over ripened berries. I couldn't get enough. I pushed her against the small vanity in the washroom and pushed her leg aside to allow for easier access. I licked and sucked and tongued and drank up every drop of her sweet juices, and soon I heard her scream out in her orgasm. I looked up at her dazed, like a man possessed.

I needed her, and I needed her, now. I stood and wrapped her in my arms, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. She reached down and grabbed my now overly engorged cock and stroked it.

"Oh, please," I panted.

From somewhere behind her she produced a condom and slid it over my dick.

I stared at her and asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

She laughed sexily and winked. "Oh, honey, you have no idea how sure."

I grasped her thigh and then sweet bliss over took me. She was warm and tight, and my cock stroked into her like a knife through butter. I found myself once again trying to restrain myself as she gasped and grunted. I shoved harder and harder, pumping in and out, when, suddenly, I felt a tightening around me, and then I exploded with a million tiny lights through my eyelids.

After our breathing calmed down, I held her in my arms, unwilling to let the sensation go away. I reluctantly pulled out of her and removed the condom and flushed it down the toilet. As I turned around in the small space, she was already doing up the back of her bra and leaning over the vanity to check her makeup in the mirror.

"Do my dress up, hon?" she asked.

With trembling fingers, I zipped her up and managed to find my boxers on the floor and began to pull them on.

Her hand was on the knob of the door, ready to leave, when she leaned back into me and kissed me hard.

She smiled up at me with a quirk in her brow, "Thanks for everything. You were amazing."

The last I saw of her was her sweet red clad behind closing the door to the washroom as she left.

Amber had given me the most exciting experience of my life, and I was bound and determined to repeat it.

Over the course of my high school and early college career I sought out women primarily for sex. I couldn't get enough, and thankfully I didn't have to try very hard. They gave me orgasms, and I gave them orgasms.

It was a win-win situation.

All of that changed the day I met Bella. From the first moment, there was something different about her. I felt things I didn't recall ever feeling before. I wanted more from her, not just a quick fuck. I took my time. I got to know her. The more I got to know her, the more I wanted from her.

There was an invisible chain linking us together, one I didn't understand, but I knew, with every fibre of my being, that she was meant for me and I was meant for her.

I remember fondly the first time I made love to her. Yes, I said made love. There was no fucking. Every time I touched her, love emanated from my fingertips into her skin.

It was times like now that my loving caress on her bare shoulder told me that this was right.

Bella turned around from the mirror and presented herself to me in her costume.

"So, what do you think?" she asked shyly.

She looked incredible. She was going to Alice's party as an angel. Soft white feathered wings adorned and the back of a Grecian style tunic dress that reached to just above her knees and floated around her body. She had sprayed some silver glitter in her hair and on her skin. She was just luminescent. It took all of my control not to pull her into my arms and kiss the hell out of her.

Instead, I opted to gently pull her to me and cradled her snugly in my arms.

"Mmmm...You looked fabulous," I whispered as I breathed in her unique scent.

She giggled in my arms and batted at my chest.

"Not how I smell, how I look," she grumbled playfully as she grinned up at me.

Her soft, doe eyes looked up at me, and her wonderful, ruby lips were in a mock pout as I tried to pull her back.

In all seriousness, I looked straight in her eyes and said," You look and smell fabulous. I'm glad you're mine."

Her eyes softened at my admission, and she reached up to give me a quick peck on the lips, "I'm glad you're mine, too, "she whispered.

Alice's house was crammed with people, both friends and coworkers. I danced slowly with Bella in my arms, feeling like this was where I was supposed to be all along. I went through many women to find her, and it took me a long time to grow up and realize it, but Bella was the one who completed me. She was, after all, my other half and only with her was I complete.

She sighed in my arms and gently swayed with me, a happy smile spread over her rosy glittered cheeks.

"Happy Birthday, Edward."

"Happy Halloween, Bella."

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**My Edward likes older women.**

**My Bella is in a loveless marriage.**

**My daughter has a thing for the Food Network.**

**My cat and dog are bitter enemies yet the best of friends.**

**My house just went through renos.**

**My readers make up the Twitter Cheer Team and are completely awesome because of it.**


	28. One shot 25

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Hears a Who?**

"Come on, Bella," he said when he saw her sitting on her stoop. "You're really more afraid to go into your own house than sit out here at midnight, wearing _that_, in _this_ neighborhood?"

"Wearing what?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"I mean, aren't you cold?" He backpedaled, taking off his jacket. "It's almost November, and you're wearing next to nothing, for crying out loud."

She ignored him, and the jacket he offered her. She was pissed.

Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have mentioned what she was wearing—that was textbook inappropriate, but it had shocked him. She looked amazing, wearing a little black dress he had never seen before, showing more yummy, creamy Bella-skin than he had seen before. He liked that, but he hated what it most likely meant.

Had she been on a _date? _With whom? That meant someone, _someone with huge balls_, had asked her out, and somehow, she had said yes. On the plus side, obviously it hadn't gone well. Most likely the huge balls were damaged now. If it had gone well, she obviously wouldn't have called him.

Still.

It galled him to know that someone else had succeeded where he hadn't even figured out how to try.

_If we didn't work together I would have asked already, _he rationalized. While this was true, particularly considering the kind of work they did, her general attitude was the real problem. The object of his affection was not the easiest person to read, and she was even harder to flatter, wheedle or charm. And this left him pretty much with no moves, except to watch, and wait for the green light.

"And what do you mean, this neighborhood?" she scoffed. "If I recall correctly, you don't live that far away. Don't pretend that your ten-minute walk transported you into the slums, Cullen."

It had only taken him five, since he walked much faster when he wasn't keeping pace with her, but she didn't need to know that he'd spent time on his appearance for her sake. The discovery of her address was new to him, and he wanted to relish it. He was pretty sure that nobody in the office had ever seen her place before. The knowledge that her fortress of solitude was a mere five blocks from his own apartment was incredibly encouraging.

Isabella Swan was notoriously private, and while Edward enjoyed certain privileges of their growing friendship, the inside of her home had been a mystery.

He reached out a hand and pulled her to her feet, smiling at her scowl. His eyebrows shot up when he noticed the stun gun in her other hand. He stepped back, hands up in surrender that was only partly in jest.

"I told you, I heard a noise," she explained, embarrassed. "Look, I'm a cop's daughter, okay? My father taught me to respect my intuition."

He probably would have been content with one of her rare phone calls, but getting her address, an invitation inside (even if it was just to make sure there weren't any intruders), and information about her personal life was far more than he expected on a weeknight. He felt a little giddy, and pushed his luck.

"You know I'm going to mock you for this when there's nothing inside."

She glared at him, and he laughed, delighted. She rolled her eyes and turned, putting the key in the lock with a little more force than she meant to, like she was stabbing the door.

"Mocking I can live with," she said, hesitating to actually open the door now that it was unlocked. "I knew you were awake, and Newton is both incompetent and way too handsy."

_Message received. _An invitation in was not an invitation…_in._

His expression grew serious as he opened the door for her. She was afraid, and had called _him. _He felt his heart swell with masculine pride, just as he found himself worrying about what could possibly scare a fearless creature like her.

He'd seen her do a lot of things that would terrify most people: speaking in front of a huge crowd at a training seminar, bungee jumping for team-building exercises. Hell, he had even seen her tell their former boss—Tyler, a notorious bully—to fuck off when he had gotten drunk and a little too verbally aggressive during their annual holiday party. Everyone else, Edward included, had been too afraid of getting fired to say anything, even though they all worked in corporate training and were supposedly experts in handling any kind of interpersonal work conflicts.

Although Bella's method was more than a little off script, it was just exactly the right thing to say to shock Mr. Crowley into realizing that he had stepped way over the line.

_The_ _line_.

Edward was obsessed over it. For two years he had worked with Isabella Swan, and for two years he had tried to figure out how to ask her out without crossing that line or ruining his chances. Their company's fraternization policy (one they both knew by heart) allowed for employees dating as long as they were either coworkers on equal footing or worked in different departments. They both knew exactly what constituted sexual harassment—hell, they often taught the seminar together. Truth be told, Edward wasn't gutless. If they hadn't enacted his rejection over and over in their sexual harassment role-play training module, or if he could read her signals better, he probably would have done it months ago.

He was possibly the only man in existence who feared getting a promotion. If either one of them got promoted, his slim chance of dating the woman of his dreams would disappear. For what seemed like the millionth time in the space of the fifteen minutes since she called, he wondered if he'd get the green light tonight, or if he should just be happy to make some progress.

"So this noise, what did it sound like again?" he asked, cautiously entering the townhouse.

Bella quickly followed, her pale hand fluttering in his peripheral vision as she quickly flipped on all the lights she could. She wasn't usually a flutterer, but then again, everything about tonight was unusual so far.

Hallway, living room, staircase, and second-floor landing, all illuminated. The shadows seemed a little spooky_._ He had fantasized about taking down an intruder for her, like some knight slaying a dragon. Afterward, she would obviously melt in his manly arms. He laughed quietly to himself as he thought of her insinuating that he was competent. He felt anything but.

Two years was a long time for a reasonably attractive man to take to work up the courage to ask out the woman he likes. However, it's not like he didn't have obstacles. Like her ex-boyfriend. She had been dating a complete Neanderthal, a knuckle-dragger named Jake, when she and Edward first started working together, and it had taken her far too long to dump him. For six months he had to endure seeing that _asshole _when he'd drop by unexpectedly for lunch, or at company parties, formal and informal.

Jake had driven him completely insane, but he had the sense that the feeling was mutual. Edward was used to men not trusting him with their girlfriends, and Jake had caught him staring at Isabella early on. She had been completely oblivious to the blatant longing in his gaze, but Jake was observant, and was obviously threatened. Edward suspected that it was in part this threat that had made his rival stupidly propose when she obviously wasn't ready for it.

She had called him immediately after the proposal and resulting breakup, and he had taken her out for a consoling beverage. He had mixed feelings on the matter. On one hand, he was happy that she had turned to him for comfort and worried that it meant he was condemned to the friend zone. He decided, after her second shot of whisky as she cried on his shoulder, that he didn't care. Bella was sobbing about how guilty she felt and how much she had hurt her childhood sweetheart, but she knew she couldn't marry him. Edward in turn felt a little guilty for being so happy when she was so upset, but as he sweetly rubbed her shoulders and kept the drinks coming, all he could think about was how _right _she felt in his arms. He wondered if she felt it too, but he knew it was too soon to ask.

Even though it had killed him to do it in more ways than one, he had been a complete gentleman that night, especially since she had seemed to want to kiss him. She had tilted her face toward his, played with the buttons of his shirt, and had given him some incredibly sexy stares that had the angel on one shoulder in full-out combat with the devil on the other. In the end, the angel had won. She was too drunk and too vulnerable, and he had deposited her in his own bed, fully dressed, after making her swallow some water and aspirin. He had slept on his own couch, also fully dressed.

He had, of course, dreamt of her.

The next morning she had been embarrassed, but he had assured her that she had done nothing inappropriate. She'd been grateful, and told him how wonderful it was that she could trust him. Since then he had been biding his time, but every time he thought he had a chance, something had stopped him.

The main problem was, he knew that he could ask her out exactly once, and if she shot him down, he'd never get to ask again without it constituting harassment. And Edward had seen Bella shoot plenty of guys down, many of them coworkers. It was a scene he never wanted to star in. Usually it would happen at one of their informal office get-togethers after work at some restaurant or bar. Someone would hit on Bella and she'd either ignore him (usually Mike, about whom Bella had deemed too harmless and clueless to make an actual complaint) or shoot the poor bastard down with an ice-cold glare and blunt refusal.

Every time some asshole would hit on her, she'd confide in Edward. She'd rail against men, wondering why they couldn't all be more like him, who never tried anything with her.

It wasn't exactly encouraging. It was always one step forward, one step back with Isabella. The more she trusted him, the more she'd confide in him, and every time he came close to throwing caution to the wind, some bag of dicks would hit on her, sometimes even right in front of Edward. And she'd shoot them all down. Mercilessly, and usually with a sarcastic eye-roll in his direction after the fact. He'd laugh with her, but it secretly terrified him. He really didn't want her rolling her eyes at someone else about his pathetic attempts to woo her if he tried and failed. She always seemed just out of reach.

But now, he was a little bit closer. He was in her house. By her invitation.

Edward hungrily took in the details of her living space, slightly intimidated by the sheer number of books overwhelming nearly every available space, and some that probably shouldn't be available. It was no shock that her place was cluttered. The woman was incapable of keeping anything remotely organized.

Bella startled him, making this half-moaning, half sobbing sound.

"You okay?" he asked, staring at her in confusion. Her expression was calm, expectant, and didn't match the anguish of her voice. "I mean, I'd be upset too if I saw that marauders had come and trashed my place like this."

"Shut it, neat freak. That was the sound I heard," she explained, smiling minutely. "You asked, remember? That's the sound."

As usual, Edward had been so wrapped up in his tortured thoughts that he had all but forgotten his question.

"Huh," he said, turning around, and shivered when he heard the sound again. "Okay, you don't have to keep doing it."

He felt her pointy fingertips digging into his upper arm and he unthinkingly flexed his bicep.

"That wasn't you?" she said, her face betraying overwhelming anxiety when he shook his head. "It sounded like it was coming from right here!"

They both shivered, and Edward put his arm around her protectively. He thrilled to the way she snuggled in to his embrace. Emboldened, he kissed her forehead, his eyes scanning the second-floor landing. He noticed a curtain fluttering, indicating an open window—maybe a squirrel or more likely a bird, given the noise. He was encouraged by a small movement in the shadows_. Nothing truly scary ... nothing human, certainly. _

"I may have an idea of what it is," he whispered. "Wait here."

"No way," she said, clinging to him like a bur.

He grinned.

"Don't make fun of me!"

She seemed really put out, so he decided to placate her a little. And maybe probe for a reaction? He leaned down, close enough to where his nose tickled the top of her ear, where he knew most women were incredibly sensitive. It was a bit bold, but he figured it was a good litmus test.

"Believe it or not, I'm not making fun, Bella," he murmured, using what a former girlfriend had called his 'sex voice.' He watched as her skin flushed pink and she shivered. "You're the toughest woman I know. I'd be lying if I said this isn't an ego boost for me."

She glared at him, and once again, he didn't know what to make of her. The blush was good, the shiver better, but now she just seemed annoyed, even if she wasn't letting go of his arm. He was going to get a cramp in his arm from flexing that hard, but it would be worth it. He sighed, and slowly climbed the staircase, her steps shadowing his. When they got to the top step, things were not as he expected them to be.

"That's weird," he said. "I thought for sure the window was open."

"No way," she said vehemently. "I always lock up, very thoroughly. Besides, those windows are nailed shut. If the window had been open I would have just called the police."

They checked every room, every corner, and everywhere they looked, there was nothing out of the ordinary, at least according to Bella. In Edward's eyes, everything about the place was extraordinary, particularly the alluring lacy things drying on a little wooden rack in her bathroom. She had blushed and snatched them away, but not fast enough to keep him from imagining her wearing them. He leaned against the doorframe, trying to control his reaction.

"Sorry," she whispered, cheeks flaming. "I didn't mean to sexually harass you."

"Not possible," he mumbled, unable to keep the interest out of his tone.

She looked at him curiously as she tucked her undergarments into a drawer. He wanted to kick himself. God, could he sound any sleazier?

_Don't be a Newton, _he told himself, trying to keep his expression neutral.

The second floor completely cleared, they checked the first floor, and then the basement, every light in the place blazing. It was while they were down there they heard the noise again, the same sorrowful sound they had heard in the foyer.

It sounded faint this time, but still somehow close by. She started and cursed under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, bending down again, but not sexing up her ear this time. He still couldn't decide if she had liked it or not before.

"I said, I don't fucking believe in ghosts," she said angrily.

"Are you sure?" he teased, fairly certain that he knew what the problem was, and it was far from supernatural. He wanted to reassure her, but if he did, this would end much more quickly than he wanted. "I mean, I don't either, but it sounds like one might believe in us."

"Shit. Shit. _Shit._" She sounded so upset that he figured he should put her out of her misery.

"If it makes you feel better, you can stay at my place tonight. If you want." Okay, so the devil on his shoulder won that round.

"Really?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course," he said, but his conscience wouldn't let him end there. "It's probably just a bird in your air system, anyway. We can call someone to look at it tomorrow."

Just as he had feared, her hand left his arm almost immediately as soon as he had given her a plausible scenario. Edward kicked himself mentally.

"Of course, you're right," she laughed shakily. "You must think I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry for dragging you over here."

"I don't blame you one bit," he offered, disappointed. "The noise is spooky. But yeah, you can stay at my place if you want."

"I kind of want to stay here," she said softly.

Damn. His night was not tonight. Still, progress, he guessed.

"Up to you," he said, kissing her forehead again.

When they got upstairs, they paused in the foyer. He thought about asking her if she was sure, but decided against it. She apologized again, and he ignored it, angry with himself. He paused, his hand on the front door.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice small and fearful. It didn't sound like her.

He turned, and glanced at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" She looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Hey, it's just me. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"You'll think I'm ridiculous," she said, looking mortified.

"Hey, I was just teasing before," he said rubbing her arm. He couldn't keep himself from touching her sometimes. "I didn't mean to make you feel foolish."

"I know that. I just—"

He waited, his hand on her arm, staring at her mouth while she stared at the floor. Was this the right moment? Should he try? The silence grew charged between them.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" she asked, after what seemed like seven years. "I'd just feel a little better, you know, because of the noise." Her voice picked up strength as she went on.

"Only if you tell me that I'm manly and intimidating to ghosts and marauders alike," he teased, not sure what to do with this vulnerable side to her.

"There is no way I'm saying that." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "But I'll make you breakfast in the morning?"

"Okay," he relented. "But only because of the breakfast."

He looked dubiously at her couch, which was probably long enough for her to nap on, but there was no way he could stretch out on it.

"Come on, we can share the bed," she said softly, blushing _again_. But what did it mean? Surely she didn't mean...

"Bed?" he gulped.

"That couch is really uncomfortable, and it would kind of defeat the purpose if we were a whole floor apart."

"Right. So..."

He stared at her, determined that yes, she was sending him the signal. Which meant something. He just wasn't sure what.

"I trust you," she added, as he was just about to make his move.

She trusted him. _Great. Friend-zone language, again_. He inwardly groaned in defeat, but managed to keep it under wraps.

"I'm just going to do this in the bathroom," Bella mumbled, taking something pink out of a drawer. "Sorry, I don't have anything in your size, but you can get as comfortable as you want and get under the covers while I change."

Like he would wear anything Jake left behind. Edward was glad she didn't have his old clothes hanging around. He wanted to pretend that nobody had ever been here before him. He took off his work shirt and pants, glad to have worn clean boxers and an undershirt. The boxers might be problematic in the morning, depending on how much they moved in their sleep. He checked her alarm clock and set the alarm on his cell for 30 minutes before that. Who knows what she would think if he assaulted her with his morning wood in his sleep. Maybe he should wrap himself up in a blanket, just to be on the safe side.

He had just finished doing just that when she came out of the bathroom, looking flustered and cute in her sleep shorts and tank. She frowned at his cocoon and slipped into bed, leaving him to wonder if he had done something wrong. He was getting ready to ask when she turned off the light.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice startlingly close to his ear.

"Yeah?" He tilted his face toward hers, wondering how much movement it would take for him to kiss her.

He heard a slight rustle—the friction of her head on the pillow, and his heart thudded in his chest loudly. Was she pulling away, or closer?

"What did you mean," she whispered, "when you said it wouldn't be possible?"

Shit. Definitely closer. She was closer. He could feel her breath on his lips, the magnetic pull of her skin. His eyes were adjusting to the dark, and he could just make out the curve of her cheek.

"Do you mean when you said," he said, choosing his words carefully, "that you didn't mean to harass me?" _Sexually, _he added mentally_._

He could definitely feel heat coming off her skin. He was close enough for that.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured.

Holy crap. Was she touching his hair?

"Bella?" he asked, moving his head slightly. He couldn't help it. The pull was too strong. "Whatever you want it to mean."

Seconds went by, the silence filling his ears with deafening intensity.

"I want—"

Whatever else she was going to say was muffled by his mouth on hers, or hers on his; he couldn't really tell and didn't really care. It started slowly, just soundless words and breath exchanged as his lips read hers, finally. And yes, she was touching his hair, his head, pulling his face closer, stroking his hair in frantic little swirls. She was _molesting_ his scalp, and he fucking loved it.

"Bella," he groaned, giving in to two years of frustrated wanting her like this. He kicked the blanket loose, careful to avoid kicking her in his haste, and followed his need, until he was on top of her, devouring her. "_Finally_."

Fuck. It.

The cat was out of the bag with no hope of getting back in. He kissed her neck, her ears. It took him a second to realize that something was off. She was barely touching him now.

"Please say something," he begged, his tone far less polite than his words.

"Edward?" she said, her voice hesitant, apologetic.

He froze.

_Shit. No. Fuck. No. Shit._

But her hands were still in his hair, and he could swear she had been kissing him back.

"I'm so confused," he confessed, trying to will himself to pull away from her warmth. He couldn't, not just yet. "I swear, I thought, this time—I can never read you, Bella. How bad did I just fuck up here?"

"What? No," she laughed nervously. "I've wanted this, believe me."

"Then what? You don't like my technique? Too much tongue? Not enough tongue? Just give me a percentage increase or decrease for optimal tongue usage, and I swear I'll improve."

"Your tongue is perfect," she groaned. "You're perfect, and your kissing is even better than I've dreamed."

"Okay?" His cock pulsed a little, eager for more action, but his mind struggled with the ever-conflicting signals she put out.

"I just feel like such an idiot," she said, her tone mortified.

"What? Why? I would never think that about you." It really made no sense, like anything else tonight.

"You know what? Never mind. Let's just keep going."

_Yeeeeessssss. _He leaned in to recapture her lips when a thought suddenly occurred to him, and it all made sense. Only one thing could explain her appearance, and why she wouldn't have let her date check out the noise, why she didn't seem nearly as afraid as she seemed embarrassed. Why they were making out now, finally.

No way. No fucking way.

"Bella?" he asked, pulling away slightly as she stretched her neck to reach his mouth. "Were you really worried about the noise?"

By that moment, he could see well enough to be able to tell that her eyes widened, and his wide mouth spread into a huge grin.

"Oh my God." He drew out the words, as if he was deliciously scandalized.

She groaned.

"You used feminine wiles on me," he accused playfully. _"Oh, Edward, you big strong manly man, I'm so scared!_"

"Shut up," she said, but her tone said it all. He could feel her skin grow even hotter under his lips.

"This is so awesome. Did you even have a date tonight?" he prodded, nudging her with his hips. And his… "Or was that sexy black dress for my benefit?"

She didn't struggle against him. On the contrary, she hooked one ankle around one of his calves while she poked his ribs with fingers, making him laugh.

"You are such an egomaniac," she fumed, exasperated. "You heard that noise yourself!"

He buried his nose in her hair, luxuriating in her scent. He wondered how much of it was girlie goop and how much was pure Bella. He'd definitely get to find out now.

"If you wore that dress for me and not some other asshole, I'll be the happiest man in the city tonight."

She stopped poking him and snorted with laughter as he tickled and bit her shoulder lightly.

"You just called yourself an asshole, you know that, right?"

"You were making the noise the whole time, weren't you? Come on, admit it. Or what, maybe you made a recording and then hid it in a vent? Which was it?"

"No, you jerk! It was real."

"You could have just asked, you know. You didn't have to go to all this trouble for little old me."

"You suck."

"If you called me over to seduce me with your sexy laundry, it totally worked. The scary noise was kind of overkill."

"I really like you better when your tongue is in my mouth."

"Okay, but I'm not sleeping with you tonight," he warned. "I may have fallen for your trickery, but you're not getting all the goods at once … no matter what you—ooh, watch the hands, Miss Swan."

Her hand slid over his backside as he spoke, giving him a little squeeze through the soft cotton of his boxers before stilling.

"I'm not trying—ugh, you are so obnoxious."

"I only go to third base on the first date," he added, interrupting himself to kiss her again. "I'm not just a little toy you can trick in to bed and then cast aside in the morning, you know."

"Third base?" she scoffed. "You're dreaming if you think you're getting anywhere past second."

Her words were nullified by the way she ground her hips into his, settling his erection right against the hot seam of her silky sleep-shorts. He was going to have to try very hard not to blow his load right away. Best to keep teasing her then. No matter how good she felt.

"If you like me better when my tongue is in your mouth you're going to looove me when it's on your—" She clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Seriously, less talking."

Edward didn't argue when she replaced her hand with her mouth, when her soft warm lips moved against his, and her minty tongue gloriously entered his mouth. He certainly didn't argue when she let his hands slip under her top (she _had_ said second base), when she shivered responsively beneath his touch and arched her back. She was incredibly responsive to him, and her responses were driving him crazy. He became increasingly aware that there were only two thin pieces of fabric between them. It took all his self-control to keep from ripping her shorts off and plunging right in. The way she was writhing, he had no doubt that she'd let him.

She moaned loudly, and he felt that control begin to evaporate, but something in the back of his mind kept screaming at him. _What happens tomorrow?_ He knew Bella, and he knew himself. Even if they both wanted more, she'd feel vulnerable, and her considerable defenses would go right back up, then he'd feel awkward and make too many jokes and worry about pressing too hard. Maybe he would press too hard, which would just make her more stubborn. She'd retract into her shell like a turtle, and start avoiding him.

He'd start stalking her, and she'd move, and put out a restraining order. He'd lose his job and probably end up in jail, all because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

He stopped, and pulled away.

"Bella?" he asked, trying to focus on what he needed to say.

"Guh," she protested, her eyes wild with lust.

She made another noise that reminded him of woodland creatures being tortured, or at least teased cruelly, and it made him really, really _really _doubt his sanity for what he was about to do. He turned on the lamp next to the bed, and the sight of her almost made him change his mind.

In a panic, he started wrapping his blanket around himself again.

"Bad, you…bad," she babbled, pointing at his actions.

"I know," he agreed, flopping next to her. "At least 49% of me is in total agreement with you. But it's going pretty fast, and I don't want this to be a one-time deal."

She was quiet, _too _quiet, and he propped himself up on one elbow when he was finally ready to face her. She was covering her face with her hands.

"Ugh, this, Bella," he said, kissing her fingers. "This is what I'm hoping to avoid. I don't want to make love to you—"

"That's painfully obvious."

He pried her hands away from her face, and his heart nearly broke at the vulnerability in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course I want to make love to you. But come on, you know us," he argued. "I don't want to make love to you tonight and then die inside when you shut me out tomorrow."

"I'm not going to shut you out tomorrow." She looked a little nervous. "I'm not! I mean, I probably won't. I mean, we'll be at work. Gah, work."

"See? And we both know I'd be nervous and say something stupid to try to get a reaction from you."

"No you…yeah, you would, wouldn't you?"

"See where I'm going with this?" He looked at her sternly. "Call me old-fashioned, but I don't want you to have to pay the court fees for the restraining order when I start stalking you. Some things are just better for the man to pay."

She laughed, as he hoped she would. The tension was gone, just like that. He took her hand, and she squeezed it.

"What can I do to convince you that I'm not going to shut you out?" she asked softly.

"You can admit you've been making that noise all along," he grinned.

"Be serious." She punched his arm.

"Ow," he complained. "Maybe _I _should get the restraining order. I must be nuts to want to date such a violent woman."

"You want to date me?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"Duh, that's what I'm telling you. I've wanted to ask you out since you first turned down Newton."

"That was my first day of work!" she said, clearly surprised. "You never let on."

"I was waiting for you to give me a sign."

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought everybody knew I liked you. I've been obvious."

"You really haven't. I was paying close attention."

"Jake knew," she confessed softly. "That's why he broke up with me."

Edward frowned. "You said he asked you to marry him."

"He did, and when I told him I needed to think about it, he accused me of having an affair with you. He said…"

Edward kissed her softly when she looked like she didn't want to go on. She opened her eyes and smiled, embarrassed.

"What did he say?" he prodded, skimming his fingers along the skin of her shoulders.

"He said I said your name in my sleep."

His fingers stopped moving, and he nearly drowned in her eyes. Without meaning to, he was kissing her again, and got lost in that, too.

_That noise _happened again, and it sounded like it was coming from inside the walls. She bolted upright, and he laughed at her. He couldn't help it.

"You can stop pretending to be afraid," he said as she hit him with a pillow. "You're going to get so sick of me."

"You're going to be so sorry when whatever animal in my air system attacks you."

"You're the one attacking me," he said, pinning her arms above her head and burying his face in her neck. He licked her from shoulder to ear. "Besides, I doubt your tape recorder's going to be able to do any damage."

She shivered, and struggled.

"Let go. I need my arms to strangle you."

"Now that hardly makes me want to do your bidding."

"Just let go."

"Are you going to behave?"

"No."

"It's a good thing I'm totally comfortable like this then."

"Fine, just let go. God, are you going to manhandle me like this all the time?"

"I hope so. I also hope you like spooning," he said, manhandling her into a cuddle position. "We're going to do it a lot."

"I hope it's a real ghost and he haunts your ass."

"I'll build him a shrine for getting us together if it is," he countered, kissing her neck. "Now go to sleep. I want to hear you say my name when you're dreaming."

"That'll be in _your_ dreams, Edward."

"It always is, Bella."

She turned her face toward his kiss, and stopped arguing.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**If I named my beta, anyone who reads my story would know who I am.**

**I'm not known for writing fluff.**

**I so want to put this stuff to music.**


	29. One shot 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**True Love Waits**

"I can hear you Bella... and I'm _faster_ than you!"

I couldn't help the small sob that escaped as I heard his voice closing in behind me. I tried to use my fear to spur me on, as I ran harder than I ever had in my life through the school corridors, desperately hoping for salvation to appear in front of me.

But it didn't.

The florescent lights burned brightly as I ran, the usually safe halls taunting me with their bareness and lack of the hiding places I so desperately needed. I had kicked off my stupid shoes a few minutes ago, making it easier to run, but unfortunately leaving James breadcrumbs to follow me by.

He was a fair way behind me but gaining fast, pursuing me, no doubt with the intention to finish what he had just started.

The green satin dress I had bought especially for the Valentine's dance was torn, and my hair was in complete disarray from the struggle earlier outside the school gym, when I had finally realised what I had let myself in for by agreeing to go to the dance with James.

I had only moved to Forks in September, in time to start my junior year here at Forks High, and from the very first day James had pursued me.

At first I had been slightly confused; I was nothing special, yet he constantly flattered me and flirted with me as if I was a super model. He was one of the best looking boys in school, a senior and the quarterback on the school football team with a bad-boy image. When he had started paying me attention it had immediately made me the enemy to a lot of the other girls in the school.

Fortunately, I quickly made friends with two girls who both already had boyfriends, and they helped me settle into school life relatively easily. Alice and Rosalie were also both juniors, and by Christmas I couldn't imagine my life without them.

Alice thought that the only thing that would make things better would be if I also had a boyfriend on the football team, the same as both Jasper and Emmett. As soon as she realised how much attention James was paying me she encouraged me to talk to him, hoping our little band of five would swell to six, no doubt.

I had left a boyfriend back home in Phoenix, but the long distance thing never works when you're seventeen and we eventually broke up shortly after Christmas. So, when James had asked me to the dance, I really had no reason to say no.

What I hadn't reckoned on was what he had expected tonight.

James arrived late to pick me up, but was respectful to Charlie as he waved us off from the door, his moustache twitching as I walked away on another man's arm. But the moment we got into the car James had pulled out a flask and taken a long drink, before handing it to me.

"Here you go, Bella; it'll loosen you up, babe." He winked as he pulled away from the curb, and I sniffed the flask, recognising the smell of whiskey from the occasional glass Charlie had on special occasions.

"No thanks, I don't really drink," I replied as I tried to hand it back to him.

"No. I said have a drink." He glanced towards me, and his expression was dark, no sign of the smile he had flashed at me every day for weeks.

"Um... ok," I said in a tiny voice as I took a sip. It was horrible, and I choked a little on the bitter liquid. I had tried wine with Alice and Rosalie recently, and had quite enjoyed that (we had all ended up a bit tipsy, and I'd had to spend the night on Alice's bedroom floor, for fear of Charlie realising that I was drunk) but this was different.

"Good girl. See, I know what's good for ya." James smirked as he took the flask from me again and took another long drag, taking his eyes off the road for several seconds as he did.

"James, _Christ_, look where you're going!" I shrieked as I clung to the 'oh shit' handle for dear life.

"Nervous passenger, are we, Bells?" He swerved the car rapidly from side to side a few times, and I bit down on my lip to stop myself from making any more noise, as that seemed to have only made him worse. I had already realised that the boy who had been shamelessly flirting with me for weeks appeared to have vanished, only to be replaced by a monster.

I sat in silence for the rest of the drive, determined that the second we arrived at the school I was going to go and find Alice and Rosalie, and spend the rest of the dance avoiding James. I cursed the fact that I had left my phone at home - not able to fit it into the miniscule purse that Alice had chosen to go with my outfit tonight - otherwise I could even have phoned Charlie to come and rescue me.

We arrived at the school, and as I made to jump out of the car, James caught my arm and restrained me.

"Hey, let's go for a walk before we go in, Bells, I don't feel like sharing you just yet. It's taken me so long to get you all to myself." He leered at me, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I naturally tried to pull away from him, his grip on my arm was too tight, and I wanted him to let me go.

"James, it's freezing out, and I only have this thin dress on. Let's go inside and dance, it'll be fun."

_Or I could just dump your ass the second I get in there, you fucking weirdo._

"No, let's go inside the school then. I'm not going in there with all the others yet, maybe after we've had a bit of fun on our own." He suddenly reached down with his free hand and squeezed my thigh hard, pulling my skirt up well over my knee as he did.

"No!" I tried to pull away, and he suddenly let me go, making me fall back against the passenger door. As he jumped out of the driver's door, remarkably quickly, I tried to open the passenger door, only to find it was locked. I jerked on the handle but it wouldn't open, and as James' face appeared in the window looking down at me, for the first time I felt really afraid.

"Deadlocks," he whispered as he opened the door and caught me by the arm again. "Meant to keep people out. Very good at keeping people in too though."

He yanked me out of the car, and I searched the parking lot desperately, looking for anybody I could call out to, for help. But despite the fact that I was frightened, I was also feeling a little self conscious. I couldn't decide if I ought to be screaming for help, or if James was just messing about. Would everybody think I was an idiot if I started screaming blue murder when he hadn't actually really _done_ anything to me?

"Look, James," I said, trying to keep my voice steady and sound in control. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm going into the gym to have fun at the dance. You can either come with me, or not. It's up to you." I tried to shake his hand off of my arm, but he simply tightened his grip even further, making me gasp with pain. I knew that I would have finger shaped bruises on my arm in the morning.

"Look, you little cunt," he spat, and I cowered as he slammed my back against the car and shoved his face close against mine. "You've been fucking teasing me for months, flirting and then pulling away from me. I know what you need, and I'm going to be the one to give it to you." He ground his pelvis against me, and I felt sick when I realised I could feel his erection rubbing against my stomach.

"No," I said, still trying to sound forceful, but I couldn't help but notice that this time it sounded more like a whimper.

"Oh yes." He pressed his lips against mine, and roughly thrust his tongue into my mouth, forcing it in and out quickly as he rubbed his hard on up and down against me. I squirmed trying to get away from him, but he only seemed to enjoy that, and it made him grind against me harder.

I managed to pull my face away and tried to scream, but before I knew it I was on the ground, the breath knocked out of me by the blow that he had just landed to my stomach.

"I don't think so, Bells." He reached down and dragged me up into a standing position by my arm, almost pulling it out of its socket as he twisted me around roughly.

He pressed me against the car again and continued kissing me, but when I felt his hands tear the top of my dress, exposing my bra to him, something in me snapped. I would not allow this to happen. I would not allow this asshole to rape me without a fight.

Remembering the self defence moves that Charlie had taught me over the years, I tried to relax, before I snapped my knee up as hard as I could between James' legs. There was a deeply satisfying shriek as he went down, but I didn't stop to look at him, I didn't think, I just ran.

_And I ran the wrong fucking way._

Straight away from the gym, and into the empty school. There wasn't a sound to be heard from within the building, only the dull thump of the music coming from the gym accompanying the slapping sound of my quickly bare feet against the vinyl floors.

The first few classroom doors I tried had been locked, but now I had given up stopping to try them. He was too close, and the end of this race now felt inevitable. In my mind I was already wondering how I would face what he was going to do to me. If I just gave him what he wanted, would he at least not hurt me anymore?

Suddenly I tripped over my own feet. I hit the floor hard, and I felt my nose break with a sickening crunch. The blood started to drip down my face immediately and I couldn't hold back the scream of pain. But even over that I could still hear the sound of his footsteps coming after me.

"Shit, you have no idea how much more fun this is going to be after chasing you, you fucking prick tease!" He yelled, the sheer savagery in his voice enough to get me moving again.

I had fallen just outside the library, and I could have cried with gratitude when the door opened when I pushed it.

I staggered inside, searching desperately for somewhere to hide, but as I walked through the stacks I realised that there was nowhere out of sight. If he followed me in here, he would surely find me.

I crept into the darkest corner on the furthest side of the library, and I sank to my knees behind a table. The tears streaming down my face mingled with the blood pouring from my nose; it was taking everything I had not to make any noise. My chest burned as I fought to restrain my gasping breaths, knowing that even the slightest sound could give me away.

My stomach dropped as the door creaked open, and in the light coming in from the corridor behind him, I saw James grin as I peered through the chair legs in front of me.

"I think you tripped," he said softly as the door closed behind him. "And the handy little trail of blood you left leads straight in through this door. I hope you didn't hurt yourself too badly, Bella, or you might not get the full experience of what I'm going to do to you now."

I held my breath, trying to be silent, trying to hide where really there was nowhere _to _hide... trying to hold back the sobs that were building up inside my chest.

"Every girl in the school wants me, Bella Swan. But you've been teasing me for months. Wearing that tight little skirt all the time, flirting and smiling with me one minute, then talking about this supposed boyfriend the next." He grabbed at his crotch for a second, and a shiver ran through me. "I'm going to fuck that tight little virgin pussy of yours so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. No one will believe you if you cry rape; I could have anyone, what do I need to force you for?" He laughed, and I could hear that he was drunk. "You know, I think I might even enjoy it more with you screaming, babe."

The sob I was so desperately fighting to contain suddenly broke free, and he crowed as if in victory, sending a sharp jag of fear through me.

But then, there was nothing. He didn't make another sound for what felt like a long time, but was maybe only a minute or so. I sat still, trying to be as silent as possible, all the while trying to work out where he was, until suddenly I heard him call out to me from much closer than he had been before.

"Marco... ... Aren't you going to play, Bella?"

Just as I thought the fear was going to completely overwhelm me, I felt a shift in the air around me. Suddenly instead of shivery and afraid I felt warm and safe, as a soft voice that I was certain wasn't even there told me not to move.

"MAR - CO..." James was getting closer, but now it didn't seem to matter. I was safe. I felt protected, as insane as that might sound, and I knew that everything was going to be alright.

Suddenly the main lights for the library went on, and I was completely exposed. James's eyes looked straight at me from by the light switches... but instead of recognition, I could only see frustration.

"Bella... Where are you, my pretty girl?"

I was curled up, making myself as small as possible with my arms wrapped around my legs as I sat on the floor in the bright lights, but even as James stared directly at me, he didn't seem to be able to see me.

The air around me seemed to become thicker, and it shifted softly, almost like a summer breeze as it whispered to me not to move, not to make a sound, that it would protect me, but only if I helped.

James silently stalked up and down the stacks, looking down each one as the expression on his face became more and more angry.

As he moved through the room, even the unexplained feeling of safety surrounding me couldn't quell the sheer panic that began to break through. The rage in James' eyes had begun to look more like madness, and I began to wonder if the worst thing he would do if he found me tonight was just rape me. I couldn't control the trembling that began to overwhelm my body, and the only thing that stopped me from revealing myself in my terror was that voice that wasn't a voice, which only seemed to exist in my head. It kept telling me to hold on, don't move, don't breathe, don't even blink, and it would protect me.

"Well... _FUCK_!" James screamed a couple of minutes later, as he kicked a small filing cabinet terrifyingly close to where I was sitting. It skittered across the floor on its castors, a large dent showing just how much force he had slammed into it.

At that he charged out the door, slamming it behind him as he bellowed my name down the corridor outside. As I heard his footsteps as he started away from the library, I finally allowed myself to breathe again.

"Thank you," I whispered, not sure who I was speaking to, but I could still feel the air around me shifting softly, warming me, protecting me, almost holding me if that were possible.

There were no words, but simply an unspoken knowledge telling me to stay where I was, stay still, as once I moved it couldn't protect me again.

So I sat, not wanting to move, as I knew the second I did this strange connection would be gone, and that was something that felt strangely upsetting to me. Of all the things that I should have been feeling upset about that night, this seemed on the face of it to be the least of them, but I didn't want to let this connection go. I felt safe and happy, it was like I had found home in the unlikeliest of places, and I didn't want to give it up just yet.

"What is this? What are you?" I asked, my whisper sounding loud in the silent library. I was desperate for answers, but I didn't get any. Only the certainty that I had to stay still, be safe, until someone came to rescue me.

About twenty minutes later the library door opened again, and I immediately tensed up. The feeling of protection was still wrapped around me, but under the harsh lights it was hard to believe what had happened just a little while ago.

_Please don't leave me._

"Bella?"

"Alice?" I recognised that voice, and when I dared look up I saw Alice and Jasper looking around the room, searching for me, clearly also unable to see me as I huddled directly in front of them.

I waved to them, anxious to prevent them from leaving the room, but not sure my legs would actually take my weight right then. Immediately the feeling I had been cocooned in was gone. Part of me ached for it to come back, but I was quickly distracted from that by Alice's screech.

"_Bella?_ What the _fuck _happened to you?" She was racing towards me with Jasper hot on her heels. He was on his cell as he ran, but still managed to keep up with her.

"James is a fucking psycho, that's what happened to me." I put my hand up to my face, and despite the fact that the blood had been my own stupid fault, I had been running from James, and it was nothing compared to what could have happened. I glanced down and realised that my bra was showing, and I quickly yanked up the pieces of my torn dress to preserve my modesty in front of my friends.

"Oh, Jesus, did he..." she didn't seem to know how to finish that sentence, and as she dropped to the floor beside me her face was a mask of anguish.

"No... no, but only because I got away from him... He was going to rape me, Alice." And, now that I really was finally safe, the tears began in earnest, and I clung to Alice as Rosalie and Emmett burst through the door.

Alice and Rosalie helped me up a few minutes later, and cleaned me up in the nearby bathroom while the boys called Charlie to tell him what had happened. By the time I was ready to face the world again, the entire of Forks police department was at the school, and the library was full of teachers who had been supervising the dance, as well as cops.

Charlie was there as the Chief, instructing his men on what to do in their hunt for James. He had severely beaten another student in the parking lot a few minutes after he had left me, obviously taking out his frustration on him, before he had vanished into the night.

The moment Charlie had finished organising the manhunt though, he was by my side in an instant, and pulled me into the first hug I think we had shared since I was a small child.

"Oh Bells, thank God."

"I'm ok, Dad. I just want to go home. _Please_?"

"Of course, baby. I've put Richie in charge for tonight; I don't think I'd be able to think straight if I knew you were home without me this evening." He was still clinging to me, crushing me against his chest, and it felt wonderful. My dad smelled of Old Spice and his musty old Police Jacket - the smell of home.

A moment later he began to lead me gently towards the door, his arm never moving from around my shoulders. But just as we left, I couldn't stop myself from turning and taking a final look back to where something or someone had saved me. As I walked away, I couldn't help but feel I was leaving something behind that belonged to me.

~oOo~

James was picked up later that night, running along the road just outside of Forks town limits, as high as a kite. Charlie told me later that he was carrying cocaine and ecstasy, as well as half a bottle of whiskey, and had punched the arresting officer in the face before they managed to restrain him.

I thanked God that Charlie hadn't been the one to pick him up, as in the state he was in I was pretty sure that he would have made short work of James. Charlie slept on my bedroom floor that night, neither of us quite comfortable enough with him even just next door. He helped me into bed, and kissed me on the forehead as he whispered goodnight. It was something else I remembered from when I was a little girl, and despite everything that had happened, I felt safe and loved as I fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of my father's snores.

The first few days after the attack were strange. The dance had been on a Saturday night, but the school was still closed by Monday morning as the police were still gathering evidence. What they hoped to gain by then I wasn't sure; I thought the fact that both Connor and I were able to testify that it was James who had attacked us, plus the fact that he had been picked up with various illegal substances in his pockets would have been enough. But as it was it wasn't until Tuesday that we returned to school, and I was finally able to do what I hadn't been able to stop thinking about ever since that night.

Charlie, Alice and Rosalie had fussed over me all weekend - while I wasn't giving statements to the police or being checked over by Doctor Gerandy that is - but despite what had happened I felt remarkably ok. Better than ok maybe; _good_. Rather than thinking about what James had done, or should I say _tried_ to do, all my mind could focus on was what had happened in the library.

What was it that had protected me that night? No matter which way I looked at it, I was certain that something had happened, something magical or strange or...

I just didn't know what.

At first I tried to reason it away. James was so high, he had simply not seen me, even though my hiding place behind a table in the corner of the library wasn't really much of a hiding place at all.

But I knew that wasn't true. He had obviously heard me, as when he'd turned the lights on he'd been looking straight at me... But he didn't see me. In fact, he had looked straight through me.

And then there was Alice and Jasper. They hadn't seen me until I'd called out to them, when really they should have seen me almost as soon as they walked into the room. I had to have stood out in my emerald green dress, curled up on the grey linoleum floor.

And so it went on. My mind had tumbled and twisted and turned trying to explain what had happened, but in the end it came down to one irrefutable fact. When I thought about what had happened, a crazy part of me wanted to go back to those few moments when something had protected me from the eyes of a madman, as I had never felt more alive in my life.

By Monday I was climbing the walls, desperate to get to school to go back to the library and see if I was mad, or just plain lucky. I could have screamed in frustration when Charlie told me that I wouldn't be going in for another day yet.

By the time Tuesday came around I didn't have the patience to wait. I was awake at six, dressed by half past, and waiting outside for the janitor to unlock the school doors by seven.

My truck was the only thing in the parking lot on that dark and cold February morning, and as I sat and waited for the school to be unlocked I had to force myself not to think about what had happened to me the last time I was here. I left the engine running to keep the heater working, and in a way the fact that all I had to do was slip it into gear to pull away was a comfort to me. Although I had other things on my mind I wasn't an idiot, and I knew how close I had come to something very bad on Saturday night.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the doors being finally being unlocked at a quarter past seven, and I slipped out of my truck and ran towards them as soon as the janitor had walked away. Now that I was here, I couldn't decide if I was more terrified or excited, but there was one thing I was certain of. I had to _know._

I wasn't sure quite what I expected as I flew through the library doors a couple of minutes later.

There was no sign of what had happened on Saturday night, not a strip of police tape to be seen, and the grey room looked as peaceful as it usually did, maybe a little emptier than it looked during most of the day, but no different. The rain softly tapping against the windows was the only sound as I walked towards the table I had hidden behind on Saturday night, and I made an effort to be quiet with the chair as I pulled it out to sit down.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, not sure what I was looking for, but knowing that I would recognise it if I felt it. I folded my hands on the table and looked down, and wondered what to do now.

"Thank you," I said softly, before I stopped to think about what I was going to say. I waited for a moment, feeling a bit odd talking to an empty library, but really not knowing what else to do.

"I... I don't know what else to say," I opened my eyes and looked around the room, but it was unchanged. "I'm not sure what happened here on Saturday night, but I feel... I felt something... Someone I think. Can you even hear me?"

Nothing happened, nothing stirred, and after sitting in silence for a few minutes more I began to feel ridiculous. What had I been thinking? James was obviously so doped up he just plain hadn't seen me, and I had been so frightened I had simply imagined what I thought I felt. The human mind is a wonderful thing, I thought to myself sardonically.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered as I stood, but before I could even fully stand up, I felt the softest of movements against my skin. It was like a baby's breath against the back of my neck, warm and barely there, but it was _there._

"Hello?" I sat down again with a thud, turning in my seat as I did to look at the bare wall behind me. In that softest of breaths I had felt it all again; the warmth, the safety, the feeling of rightness I had never felt before, and I could have growled with frustration when it vanished again as soon as I moved.

"Please..." I half whispered, half sobbed. That one tiny thing had been enough to make me certain again, but now I wanted more. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew it made me feel... _happy_, for some inexplicable reason.

This time I sat still and waited. I didn't talk or move or hardly even breathe. I needed to feel it again. I needed to feel... _him_ again.

After what felt like an age, but according to my watch had only been twenty minutes, I felt the warm movement of air around me again. I sat still and enjoyed the feeling of belonging that overwhelmed me as the sensations grew, until I felt surrounded again. I made a soft noise of pleasure as tingles shot through my body, making me feel alive, and _home_.

"Who are you?" I whispered, not daring to speak much more than that in case it broke the connection I was feeling, but my mind was filled with only one thing. Like before there were no words, but my soul was filled with certainty that I had been right.

Something was here, and it belonged to me.

~oOo~

After that day my routine changed. Every day I was awake at the crack of dawn, and it was no longer unusual for me to be standing at the school doors as they were unlocked. After a few weeks I learned that the janitor's name was Simon, and that he had a wife and two small daughters. We smiled and joked with each other most mornings as he unlocked the doors, letting me in to make my way to my seat in the library.

I told Charlie that I was studying, which in its own way was the truth.

Every morning I went and sat down in my usual spot. I spread out my books and began to study; all the while hoping that today would be a good day.

My grades had never been higher due to my extra hours in the library. I got to the point I often ran out of homework to do, and took to reading ahead and taking work for extra credit, just to have something to distract me from the bad days.

On a good day it came quickly. It would start with a soft caress on the back of my neck, a movement in the air that built until I was surrounded with comfort, and the tingles that ran up and down my spine. There were never any words, but I could hear a greeting in my mind some days. Sometimes I could feel a happiness echoing in my mind that reflected my own.

Bad days were more common though. On a bad day I would sit and study, and simply wait until the bell for classes went. Some days I felt utterly alone as I sat in the quiet room, while on others, even though the connection I longed for wasn't there, I knew that I wasn't.

Sometimes I talked, and over the months I think I said everything that there was to say about myself. When I was in a bad mood I grumbled, and when something nice happened to me, I chatted about that too.

I never got a reply, but I had given up waiting for that. I was content that sometimes when I was in a particularly foul mood I seemed to be held tighter, and when I was happy I felt it reflected back at me. Even though I had no real reason to believe it was true, I could feel that I was being listened to.

I was careful not to reveal what I was doing to my friends, but after a few weeks both Alice and Rosalie would join me in the library closer to the start of school. On good days I would curse them as they arrived, wanting to do nothing more than revel in the connection for the few short minutes I was allowed. But more often than not I was glad to see them, to distract me from my disappointment.

And so the rest of my junior year passed me by, and when summer came around I volunteered at the kids clubs that were run at the school through the holidays, as I knew that I would go mad if I didn't have access to my addiction for so long. As it was, at the end of summer, the kids clubs ended and there was an entire fortnight when I couldn't get in to visit my favourite spot in the whole world.

I _ached_.

The night before school started again I hardly slept, and that morning I was standing at the door when Simon opened it, my heart hammering like a drum. I snatched the door open as he unlocked it, and didn't take the time to reply to his question about how my summer had been as I ran through the corridors towards... _him_.

As the days and weeks had passed, I had accepted that the presence I felt wasn't just a presence. It was someone... a man, or a boy, _someone_. I tried not to imagine who it might be, worried that it might be some pervy old man, but I accepted that it was certainly someone. I didn't know who, or what. Maybe a ghost, or an echo of the past. I wasn't sure, but as time moved on I spoke to him like he was a friend.

Though, in truth, I spoke to him like he was more than a friend. I told him secrets I had never shared with anyone; I spoke about my dreams for the future, and the fears that plagued me on sleepless nights.

And, as senior year began, I told him about my fears of going off to college. My worries that having just regained my father, after living away from him for so many years, I might only be about to lose him again when I moved away for school. I told him about my fears of what lie ahead of me, and where I should go. Part of me longed to study French in Paris, but I wasn't sure if I had the strength of character to go and live in a foreign country all by myself. And, finally, I confessed to my fear of having to leave Forks High when graduation came around, and leaving _him _there. Of living my whole life and never again feeling the way I felt as I sat here alone, but not.

I wasn't sure what frightened me most.

It was a cold and dark Tuesday at the end of September when Alice appeared in the library far earlier one morning than was usual.

"I thought so," she said as she sat down in her usual seat opposite me. "At what time do I need to get here to beat you, do you think, Bella?"

"Huh?" I looked at Alice, feeling puzzled as her eyes appraised me coolly.

"You're always here, every morning, however early Rosalie and I make it in. Jasper told me that your truck is here every morning when he arrives for training, and that is fucking _early_, Bella."

"I'm studying." I was feeling defensive already. What right did she have to question when or why I was anywhere?

"Why here though? You know this is virtually the exact spot we found you that night, right? Of course you know." She frowned at me, before she continued. "What are you hoping to gain from sitting here day after day, honey? At first I thought you were just trying to come to terms with what happened, but now I worry that you're beginning to wallow.

"Wallow?" I snorted. I hadn't thought about James in what felt like forever.

"Why else are you sitting here, B? I don't think it's healthy."

"Well, bully for you." I didn't say anything else to Alice, and after a few minutes she pulled her books from her bag and settled down to work.

But whatever I had said to her, something in her words stuck with me, and by that Friday I found myself still in bed at a time I would usually have been standing in front of the school doors, waiting impatiently.

I missed my mornings in the library, and I don't deny that some days I literally had to hold myself down to prevent myself from running out the door. But I also knew that come the end of the school year I would have to say goodbye forever, and that maybe it was better for me to try and live with my real friends, while I still had them.

A whole month passed, and every day it got harder not to rush to the library and wait for him. By the end of October I was pacing the kitchen floor by seven every morning, refusing to allow myself to leave for school any earlier than was normal.

But I just _missed him._ And one day I couldn't deny myself any longer. I was screaming through the rain covered streets at ten minutes to seven that morning, and as I pulled up at the lights outside the Thriftway, I realised that it was Halloween. The shop window was full of cartoon Jack-o-lanterns, and I made a mental note to stop off and buy some candy on the way home for the trick-or-treaters tonight. I remembered the story Mom had told me of when she was still with Charlie, and he rushed out one year to arrest kids pelting eggs at our house, only to find they were all about ten years old.

That had been the year Mom was on a health kick, and had decided to give out raisin boxes instead of candy. Needless to say, after that, candy was a priority on Halloween.

_Prevention is better than cure._

But now I was giving in and rushing to my spot in the library, I didn't even really think about the holiday. I had missed him so much. Even though I still went into the library during the day, it wasn't the same. I felt the occasional glancing breath against my neck, but when we weren't alone, it seemed as if the magic died.

I threw myself down in my seat a few minutes later and tried to relax. It was only seconds later I felt the familiar greeting of a caress on the back of my neck, and I almost groaned in relief.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much," I moaned as the presence wrapped around me, growing thicker and thicker quickly, until I could swear I could actually _feel _it touching me. Not just a presence, but something real and concrete.

"What..." was all I managed as the presence became thicker still, until I could feel someone's arms wrapped around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, and reached my hand up to the now definite weight around my neck, and under my finger tips I could feel... an arm.

"_What?_" I shrieked as I opened my eyes and looked down, to be confronted by a warmly dressed arm in a check shirt, that seemed to be trembling.

Just as quickly as I had felt it, it was gone, and I swung around in my seat in panic to search for it, only to come face to face with the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

He had dark red hair, and sparkling green eyes that stared at me in what looked like shock. He wore thick glasses with black frames, which did nothing to hide the beauty of his features; his square jaw, his plump lips, the way his eyes crinkled as his mouth formed a confused smile.

"_Bella_," he said, and although his voice cracked, I had never heard a more perfect sound. And though I had never set eyes on him before, I knew him, and I found I even knew his name.

"_Edward_."

We sat and gazed at each other in silence for several minutes, and I found that I felt the same in his presence as I had sitting here every day for months. I felt safe, and happy, and _home._ Finally I couldn't resist any longer, and I reached out and took one of his hands in both of my own, and lifted it gently into my lap. I stroked his long elegant fingers with mine, and for a moment I couldn't help but wonder if I was actually still in bed asleep, dreaming.

"How...?" I didn't know what to say. I had so many questions, but I didn't want to waste time if this was only going to last a few seconds.

"I'm not sure," he replied, and I looked up to find him watching our joined hands in wonder. "What's the date?"

"October 31st."

"_Halloween_." He looked at me meaningfully, and I frowned slightly, not sure what he meant.

When I didn't say anything in reply he simply shook his head, before he broke out into an enormous smile.

"I missed you," he said nervously after a few moments. "I thought... I figured you'd stopped coming."

"I did."

"But you came back."

"I couldn't stay away...How long...?" I was counting the seconds in my head, not sure if he was about to vanish in front of my very eyes at any minute. I had so much I wanted to say, to ask him, to tell him, but I didn't know where to start. I didn't want to waste an instant, but instead I seemed to be wasting them all as I fumbled for something to say.

"I don't know... I think maybe I get today."

Today? As in the whole day? Until sunset? It's not enough, but it's more than I had hoped for. My mind was running a mile a minute and I still didn't know what to say. There was too much, it was too much.

"Bella..." he whispered, and I realised that I was shaking my head slightly in my confusion. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." I looked into his eyes, and made myself calm down. "It's just... it's not enough. One day. Do you mean, until sunset? That only gives us maybe... eight or nine hours?"

"I think maybe midnight. It will be Halloween until midnight. Sixteen hours."

"It's still not enough."

"I know."

It seemed like hardly any time at all passed until the first bell rang. A few seconds afterwards Alice walked into the library, catching my eye immediately. She walked over to where we still sat at my table, and she sat down opposite us. As she did she glanced at Edward, and I recognised curiosity in her expression.

"Bella, I thought... Never mind." She looked towards Edward, and she frowned slightly, as if she was trying to work something out. "Do I know you?"

His hand suddenly stiffened in mine, and I felt him tremble slightly. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how.

"No, I'm visiting from out of town," he replied, but Alice's expression didn't change. "I'm Jacob, Bella's friend from Phoenix. I've just stopped by for today, it was on my way." He reached his hand towards hers over the table, and as she shook it her face relaxed into a smile.

"Oh... I _see._ Bella, you didn't mention you had a guest." She raised her eyebrows at me slightly as she recognised the name of my ex-boyfriend in Phoenix, and I realised that Edward must have remembered it from when I had talked to him some time over the last few months.

"Well, it was a bit of a surprise."

"Why are you here?" she hissed, looking at me as if she thought we could have a private conversation with Edward sitting right next to me. "If he's only here for one day..."

"I... um." I looked at Edward. I still wasn't sure what the hell was going on, could he actually even leave the library?

"How opposed are you to ditching for the day, Bella?" He raised one eyebrow at me, and my heart could have burst with joy at the very idea of being able to spend a day with him.

"Not at all... _Jacob_."

We both stood at the same time, and I looked down at our still joined hands. I didn't want to let him go, and when he squeezed mine slightly, I knew that he felt the same.

"I'll tell Mr Banner in homeroom that you're sick. With your record, they won't question one day," Alice said, looking at our joined hands with a soft smile.

I nodded at her in thanks, and started towards the exit, towing a slightly more reticent Edward behind me. The corridor outside the library was full of students by now, and I could feel his reluctance to leave growing as we approached the doors.

"Do you think you can?" I whispered, far enough away that Alice wouldn't be able to hear us, but I wasn't sure if she was watching us still, and I didn't want to turn around to check.

"I can... I just... I don't want to bump into anyone I knew... My brother is still here."

And with a click everything finally fell into place. Edward... was Edward Cullen. Emmett's older brother, who was killed in an accident three years ago, just before Emmett was due to start as a freshman. Emmett didn't talk about him, but Rosalie had told Alice and me what had happened one night, after Emmett had left one of our evenings at which I was the perpetual fifth wheel.

A week before Edward was due to start sophomore year, and Emmett was moving up into High School, Edward was coming home from work one night on his bike. He was hit from behind, and even though the driver stopped, he didn't stand a chance.

Their father was working in the ER when Edward was brought in; he had never gotten over the shock of seeing his eldest son arrive like that. Rosalie had told us that it had taken a year before he had been able to go back to work.

"Emmett," I whispered, and Edward nodded, the expression on his face telling me that he knew what I had just worked out. "It's ok, I know a way."

Sometimes over the summer, when I had _needed _to get into the library but the school had been closed, I had come to the school grounds anyway and wandered around. At first I had searched for a way to be close to my spot from the outside, but when that hadn't worked I had searched for a way in, until one day, I had stumbled across it.

The janitor's closet a little way down from the library had a window - and Simon smoked like a chimney. He left it open most of the time, and the window backed onto the school parking lot. From that day onwards I left my truck directly under that window, every day. Just in case.

It only took us maybe twenty seconds of walking through the halls until we reached the closet, but as I opened the door Edward hesitated.

"Bella... a closet?"

"Trust me." I replied, and as we ducked in quickly, hopefully unnoticed but I couldn't be sure, I saw him break out into a smile as he saw the open window.

We ran to it, and as we peered outside, I heard him gasp.

"Your truck? Seriously, you drive around in that thing? Jesus, is it even safe?"

"There are more dangerous ways to travel," I replied, before I even realised what I was saying, and his face fell.

"Touché," he replied, and I felt awful.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, come on, the coast is clear."

He went ahead of me, slithering through the window and into the bed of my truck with ease, before he turned around to help me down.

"However do you do this on your own?" he asked as he lifted me down the remarkably high drop with ease, and I had to suppress a snort.

"I fall a lot."

"_Great._" He shook his head at me as we both scrambled into the cab of the truck, and as I slammed the door we both started laughing in relief.

"I feel like I just broke you out of jail."

"You kind of did." The laughter dried up as he scooted closer towards me along the seat, and took my hand again. "Do you mind...?"

"Shhh." I squeezed his hand tightly in my own, and wondered how I would ever live without it again. "Where to?"

"I don't know..." he whispered, as he looked down at our joined hands again. "We can't really go anywhere in public, somebody might... But I've been inside for so long... I always liked the beach, there's a little cove a way along the coast, there won't be anyone there right now, I'm sure."

I was sure he was right. It was freezing cold, and the rain only got heavier as we drove, but it didn't matter. I would have taken him anywhere he wanted to go that day, just to be allowed to be with him, and as we chatted in the car and he stroked my hand and then my hair, the sense that he belonged to me simply grew and grew.

It took almost an hour to drive where we were headed, and when we pulled up I angled the truck so it looked out to sea. A storm seemed to be blowing in, the sea swirled roughly, a dark grey colour reflecting the angry sky above.

I switched off the engine and turned to look at him. One of his hands was still gripped tightly in mine, the other was stroking my hair gently, but as our eyes met his movements stopped, and he blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just... I can't seem to stop myself from touching you."

"I understand." I took the hand that was now resting in my hair on my shoulder and brought it to my lips. The jolt of electricity that shot through me when I kissed it was shocking, but perfect. "Is that... because of what you are?" I couldn't make myself admit that he was a ghost, not real, not permanent.

"It didn't happen when I touched your friend."

"You feel it too?"

"Of course."

I couldn't resist any longer - I closed the remaining gap between us, until the length of his body was pressed against mine, from shoulder to hip to ankle, and we both sighed at the feeling between us.

"I'm sorry, this is probably a crazy place to come to today," he said after a moment, as he slipped his arm around my shoulder. It felt so natural and familiar, I realised that we had sat together like this many times before.

"It's perfect."

"I've missed it so much; I used to come down here with Emmett and my folks all the time, in the summer though mainly. It was our place."

I turned slightly to look at him, and found him gazing down at me, our faces now only inches apart, and something struck me. "You don't look like a sophomore, you were what, fifteen when..." I couldn't say died, but he knew what I was trying to say. I had turned eighteen a month ago, but Edward looked older than me, definitely college age.

"Yes, fifteen. Something changed the night you came in to the library and I protected you from that lunatic. I knew I had to save you, but I felt like I needed to be... a _man_ to be able to do it. I think I look about the age I would have been if I had... lived." He pinched his nose between his thumb and his forefinger, in an expression that seemed strangely familiar to me. "That night I was almost hysterical, I was so determined to protect you, but I knew that the best I could do was to try and conceal you from him. If he'd seen you, I wouldn't have been able to do anything... I couldn't have taken that."

"Shh, you did it; I'm fine thanks to you." I could feel he was trembling slightly as his arm tightened around me, and I put my arm around his waist to try and comfort him. "How did you do it? I was still there, but he didn't see me."

"I don't know, I think it was sheer will on my part. No one could see me, so I thought maybe if I tried to wrap myself around you tightly enough I could hide you... I really don't know what I did."

"Thank you."

"You've said that before." He grinned, and I looked at his mouth and I wanted to kiss it so badly, so I did.

I closed the final inches between us and pressed my lips to his. It was soft and chaste, our mouths barely moving against each other, but it was magnificent. It felt like a jigsaw piece falling into place, like a seal and a promise of things to come all at once. I refused to acknowledge that it could also be a goodbye.

"You never did that before." He smiled when I pulled away a few moments later, and I couldn't help but return it at his words, his expression was so innocent.

We simply sat and held each other for a while, gradually slipping until he was lying against the passenger door, and I was almost lying on top of him. We watched the sea boil and the rain come down harder and harder on the truck's bonnet, until the air around us began to feel so damp it was uncomfortable. I couldn't bear to be the one to pull away, but suddenly he jerked when I shivered, growing cold even within his embrace.

"Shit, this is crazy," he said, dragging us both back up into a sitting position. "It's freezing, let's go somewhere else and get warm."

"My house is probably empty by now; my Dad has a twelve hour shift today."

"Ok, good, I mean, if that's ok..." He looked down at me a little uncertainly, but I didn't understand his trepidation. Why wouldn't I want him in my house?

"Of course it's ok... on one condition," I replied with a smirk.

"What's that?"

"You know pretty much everything there is to know about me. I want you to tell me about yourself, about your life, everything, as we drive home. I need to know... _everything_."

"I think I can manage that." He smiled, and as I started the truck and pulled away slowly in the pouring rain, he began to talk.

He told me about his life growing up in Forks, his younger brother Emmett, who was almost exactly twelve months younger than him, but had actually been taller since he was eight. He talked about his mom and his dad, and how he had hoped to follow in his father's footsteps when he was older and become a doctor.

Edward had never been sporty, and confessed to being a bit of a nerd, although he had been fairly popular with it. He was in the drama society, and had been in several plays during junior high. He loved books, and had spent many of his free hours in the school library reading.

"I still remember the day when I first realised that I would never be able to read every book ever written," he said with an embarrassed smile. "I was ridiculously upset."

"Is that why..." I paused and we were silent for a few moments, I didn't know how to ask him why he had been in the library all this time. I knew that he had been knocked off his bike just outside of Forks, on his way home from his holiday job in the local store.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But I don't think so. At first I was trapped there, but after the night you came... Something has been calling me ever since. It's time for me to go somewhere else soon."

The truck swerved as I took my eyes off the road to stare at him, and Edward leapt forward and steadied the steering wheel in my shaking hands.

"Why?" My voice shook as Edward steered the car to the side of the road. I hadn't braked, but I had taken my foot off of the accelerator, and the truck slowed down quickly as I pulled over. We were nearly home, but I knew I couldn't drive as I listened to this.

"I think I was there, waiting for you. I think I've always been waiting for you." He stroked his fingers down my cheek as he spoke, and he smiled, even as his eyes glistened. "I should have been a senior when you started last year. And, I know, that the second I saw you I would have been captivated by you. I think you were made for me, and when things didn't go the way they were planned, I got to stay to save you."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I refused to leave. Seeing you, every day, it's made me stronger. I refuse to leave you." His expression was determined, but it wavered as I stared at him.

This time he kissed me, and it was passionate, full of everything that we wanted to say. His strong hands held me firmly against his body as I wound my fingers through his hair, and our lips and tongues moved frantically against each other. I had never felt anything like kissing Edward before, and it took all I had to quash the fear deep inside me that I never would again.

A few minutes later Edward began to soften the kiss until he pulled away, with a few soft pecks on my lips.

"We should go before someone sees us," he whispered. "Are you ok to drive? I'd offer but... I never learned."

"Yeah. I'm ok." Edward edged away from me enough that I could start the engine and pull away again, but not so far that he had to let go of me, and as I drove I relaxed into the sensation of his fingers tracing circles on the back of my hand.

We arrived back at my house a little later, and I was dismayed to realise that it was already early afternoon. My stomach growled as we walked in through the front door, reminding me that I'd missed lunch.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, as I closed the door behind us, but he simply shook his head sadly.

"Oh." We both stood and stared at each other for a moment, and I suddenly realised that if we only had a few hours left, I couldn't allow them all to be sad. I wanted to know him, I _needed _to know him, and this was the only chance I was going to get. "Ok, you're going to have to watch me eat then." I grinned as wide as I could and grabbed his hand, before I dragged him into the kitchen.

"Well, I think that counts as torture, to be honest. You have no idea how much I miss a greasy cheeseburger." He groaned as he closed his eyes and licked his lips, and I laughed at his silliness.

"Yuk... Was that your favourite food?" I grabbed some leftovers from last night's dinner from the fridge and threw them in the microwave, before I set about making myself a cup of tea. I was freezing, and desperately needed to warm up. The cold hadn't seemed to affect Edward so much, but I was chilled through.

"We used to eat in the Lodge every Friday night – which, yes, I know, is a bit sad, before you say anything." He held his hands up in defence, but I just smiled and reached out and stroked his fingers. "But when we were kids it was the highlight of the week, the gateway to the weekend. Emmett and I would both have a cheeseburger, followed by one of their enormous ice cream sundaes. Have you had those?"

I nodded, but didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt as he talked.

"Mom would always have a salad and complain about how fattening the food was there, but then she'd always have a sundae too afterwards. My dad didn't always come; he's a doctor, so it depended on his shifts. But when he came he used to calculate how many calories we'd all eaten, and usually tell us that we wouldn't get to eat again until about Sunday afternoon."

My food was warm, and I sat down to eat as I continued to listen to Edward as he talked. He didn't need a lot of prompting, and I realised that it had been years since he had been able to actually talk to anybody. I hated to think about how lonely he must have been these last few years.

After I had eaten we moved into the living room. I put on some music before we sat down on the couch, and immediately wrapped ourselves around each other. It was amazing how quickly we had become familiar with each other - I felt like I'd known him my whole life.

As we sat down something occurred to me, and I looked around the room, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"What is it?" he asked me, sensing immediately that something was wrong.

"Well, it's just, are there lots of other... spirits around us? I mean, right now, are we alone?"

He looked contemplative for a moment, before he shook his head.

"I've never seen another. I've not been around much, I'll admit, but I think I'd know if there was another... _ghost_ around." He smiled as I reacted slightly to his use of the word I hadn't dared breathe. "I don't know any more than I did before, it's not like you die and suddenly get a handbook to being dead or anything... Do you remember that film?"

I nodded and smiled as he grinned.

"But I've never seen another one, and I think if there was another around, I'd have known it."

His words had made another question rise up in my mind. When I said I wanted to know everything I had meant it. I wanted to know everything about his life... and his death.

"What's it like?" I said softly, tightening my grip around his waist as I did. "Dying, I mean. What's it like?"

"It was very... anti-climactic," he replied, looking down at me with a sad smile. "I remember riding my bike along the road, I had my Ipod on, which was probably stupid. Then I remember lying in the street, and feeling cold, but no pain. I was glad when I started to drift off, it felt a lot like going to sleep. I knew what had happened. I was expecting to wake up in the hospital or something, but instead the next thing I knew I was in the library at school, and it was dark.

"I tried to walk out, at first I was very confused, but every time I did the second I passed through the door I would find myself back at the same spot I had arrived in, close to where you sit.

It wasn't until the first day of school, when I heard a student talking about what had happened; that I realised that I had been knocked off my bike and had died a few hours later in hospital, never having regained consciousness. I heard that my father was the doctor in charge of the ER when I came in, and how he'd fought to save me, and the fact that he'd had to be sedated after I died.

"Emmett didn't start his freshman year until a couple of weeks later, but he doesn't go in the library very often. I only get to see him very occasionally. Usually with the blonde... Rosalie? They look happy."

"They are. She's great for him, and he for her."

"Good." He smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Why do you think today... this happened?" I waved my hands up and down, not quite sure how to express myself.

"Well, it's Halloween." He looked at me expectantly, but I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Halloween isn't just about candy and pumpkin carving, Bella. It's a very ancient day; I remember reading once that today the wall that divides the living and the dead is at its thinnest. People have been marking this day for thousands of years."

"But... no. You're not dead!" I said firmly, pushing him back against the couch as I pressed my ear to his chest. "Your heart is beating; you're breathing; you're alive."

"I don't want to eat."

"Yet. Maybe that will come with time. Now you're here, who says you have to go back? You said the walls are thinner, maybe you're here to stay."

"Maybe..." He looked at me uncertainly, but maybe was better than no.

"So, you didn't suffer?" I asked him a few moments later. My voice broke as I asked him, but I had to know.

"No. My family suffered far more than I did." His voice sounded pained, and suddenly I cursed myself for my stupidity.

"Oh, my God, Edward, did you want to see them? You have so little time..." I felt selfish. I was keeping him with me, when maybe he actually wanted to be with the people who had loved him in life, rather than me who had only loved him in death.

My stomach seemed to turn to jelly as I realised what I had just thought. _Loved him in death_.

_I loved him. _

"No. I don't want to be anywhere else," he replied, and I couldn't deny that I was relieved. "They got my life, a life which should have been yours if fate had been kinder. We only get one day together, I won't waste a second of it."

He kissed me again, and as our hands moved around each other shoulders, I willed myself to stop counting down the hours until midnight, and at the same time tried not to allow the hope that had begun to grow inside me let loose and bury me alive.

~oOo~

We spent the day like that, talking and kissing, until I knew everything I could possibly learn in just one day. Edward also asked me endless questions; he told me that it had been frustrating sometimes as he listened to me speak, and he had a question that I never answered.

I told him about how much I longed to finish my studies in Paris. I had been accepted at a University there, but I was afraid. I had never even left the US before, the thought of living in Europe for three years terrified me, and not always in a good way. He asked me what I was afraid of, and I couldn't tell him. The unknown felt like too trite an answer, being alone maybe, failure. All the usual things people fear. But he wasn't having any of it. He made me promise him I would go, and because it was him, and we only had today, I did. I promised him that I would go, and at least try.

But in truth I only promised him because deep down, part of me hoped that he would be able to go with me.

The hours flew past, and before I knew it, it was nearly eleven at night. The trick-or-treaters had come and gone, and I'd given them their candy while Edward hid in the living room, terrified that he would be recognised by one of the children.

Rosalie had called, and tried to get me and "Jacob" to come along to the small party that was happening at her house that evening. It was a school night so nothing major had been planned, but still, it was Halloween.

She let me off quickly though when I explained that he would be leaving in the morning, and instead she gave me the "if you can't be good, be careful" speech. I was blushing when I hung up the phone, which made Edward laugh until I refused to tell him what I was blushing about, which led to a great deal of tickling... and a lot more kissing.

But now it was eleven, the day was almost up, and I was afraid. What if we only had one more hour? One more hour with him, then no more? Maybe wasn't yes.

"It will be ok, Bella. You'll be ok," he said, knowing somehow what I was worrying about as I curled into his side on our spot on the couch.

"I won't be ok without you," I said softly, gazing into his clear green eyes. "Promise you'll stay with me. Promise me, _please_." I knew I was asking him the impossible, and I could see the pain I was causing him with my request, but still I asked him.

"I don't want to go," he said, and suddenly his voice was angry. "It's so goddamned unfair. Before I was ok about it, but now... It's just _NOT FAIR!_" He leapt to his feet as he yelled his last few words, and I quickly followed him to where he stopped, looking out of the window into the night.

"Edward, Edward, shh, I'm sorry. I'll be ok, I'm sorry..." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him from behind, and started to place kisses on his shoulder.

He was as still as a statue, his entire body felt tense under my hands, and I tried to calm him by running my hands up and down his arms rhythmically. "Edward... don't be angry with me."

He twisted in my arms until we were face to face, and he wrapped his arms around me as he tried to smile. "Oh, my beautiful girl, I'm not angry with you. I'm just... I'm so sorry."

I gazed up at him, and as I took in his perfect features that I was certain were made just for me, just as I was made for him.

I was so sorry for everything we would miss out on that should have been ours. Growing up together; prom, graduation, college, and then further on, real life. A marriage, a future, a _life_. All gone because of one cruel twist of fate. So many firsts that we would miss out on, but as I stared into his eyes I knew that there was one I would only want with him.

I took a step backwards, and catching hold of his hands I dragged him with me a few steps towards the door. We were only sure of another hour, one more hour with the love of my life, my soulmate, and I wasn't going to waste it mourning before he had even gone.

"What?" he said, looking at me with a puzzled expression as I dragged him through the living room door. "Where are we going?"

"Come to bed with me, Edward," I whispered shyly. I didn't have the time to be hesitant, and if we would only get one day, I was going to fill every moment of it with loving him.

"_What_?" he squeaked, looking stunned. "No! I mean... _what_? I... I can't." We were at the stairs by now, and by standing on the bottom stair I was almost eye-level with him. He was standing so close to me we were sharing the same breath, and despite his protestations, I could feel his breathing pick up as he looked at me, our mouths nearly touching.

"If we only get one day, Edward, one more hour... I want this. I want you... I've never... before. Have you?" He barked a short laugh of surprise as I asked him this, but he didn't pull away. I curled my hands around his shoulders and pulled him even closer to me, pressing myself against his chest, marvelling at how well we lined up together like this.

"Bella... I had never even kissed a girl before today... I was _fifteen_."

"You're not fifteen now," I replied, and I kissed him hard. After a moment's more hesitation he responded, and suddenly his hands were everywhere.

His hands ran down my sides, stopping on my butt, and I felt him hesitate for a moment before he pulled our hips close together and I felt him for the first time. He moaned as he did it, and the sound of it sent sparks through me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders, as I clung to him.

"Take me to bed, Edward," I whispered breathlessly when we finally broke for air, and without any more questions he carried me upstairs.

"Which way?" He asked when we reached the top of the stairs, and I pointed him in the right direction without ever taking my lips from his neck. Once I'd tasted him it was like I couldn't stop, I never wanted to stop kissing him, not ever.

We fell on my bed together, and within seconds we were pulling at each other's clothes. We were laying side by side, and I made quick work of the buttons on Edward's shirt, while he pulled my top over my head, exposing my bra.

He hugged me to him, and the sensation of so much skin on skin was almost too much to bear. I just wanted more, and more.

I reached behind me and undid my bra, yanking it off in my hurry to touch him. It wasn't until he gasped that I looked at him, and saw his round eyes staring at my chest.

"I've never..." he whispered, as his hand reached up slowly, and gently cupped my right breast, almost reverently. He bent his head and kissed my nipple tenderly, and I couldn't resist running my fingertips through his hair as he did. He was so beautiful. I took off his glasses and set them to one side so I could really see his features clearly, and as I gazed at him he glanced up at me, and his eyes were full of happiness.

"Bella, I wish..."

"Don't wish, please." I didn't want to think about what was to come, I couldn't bear it.

He looked down at my breast in his hand again, before he suddenly pulled away and sat up.

"Edward?" I scrambled up after him, but he stopped once he was sitting up in the bed. He was pulling on the ring on his pinky finger, and after a moment's struggle he pulled it off. He held it out to me in the palm of his hand.

"It was my grandfather's. I think I must have been buried with it. If things had been different Bella, I know that one day I would have asked you to marry me. I'll never get to do that, but... will you wear my ring?"

"Of course."

He took my left hand and tried to put the ring on my ring finger, but it was too big, so he put it on my middle finger instead. It was a simple gold cygnet ring, with the initial B in the middle of it. He stroked his thumb across it a couple of times, before he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"My grandfather's name was Ben," he said. "But I think the B means more to me now than it ever has before."

I didn't know if when he left me at midnight, whether the ring would as well, but it didn't matter. The gesture was there, and that was what counted.

"Thank you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," he replied as our lips met, and I was lost.

We fell back on the bed, and before I even realised what he was doing he had finished undressing me, leaving me just in my underwear. He quickly stood up from the bed and finished removing his own clothes, before he eased himself down, covering my body with his in just his boxer briefs a few moments later.

We kissed and held each other, I could feel his arousal at my hip, but he seemed nervous, and I knew that I was too. But I wanted this, more than anything. If we only had today, I wanted everything.

"I haven't got... anything," he whispered as his hips ground into mine. His breath was coming in soft pants in my ear, and I felt utterly surrounded by him.

"I don't care."

"Bella..."

"Edward, you're a ghost, I don't think it matters." It was the truth, and he seemed to agree with me.

He quickly pulled his own underwear off, before looking at me questioningly. I nodded, and he gently eased mine down too, before he leant down, with his body hovering over mine.

He kissed me again, and I responded, pulling him down on top of me until he was cradled between my thighs, and I felt him against me just _there_.

I broke the kiss and looked at him, and as our eyes met he pushed forwards gently. There was pain, but I hardly registered it. When he was fully inside me we both sighed with pleasure, and I hooked my ankles around his knees, pulling him closer to me. All I could think about was that I had to be closer to him. Even now, holding him inside me, I needed to be closer.

"Are you ok, my beautiful girl?" he whispered to me in the dark, and I cupped his face in my hands before I replied.

"I'm perfect. I love you so much, Edward Cullen. Make love to me."

He moved, slowly at first, but soon it was quickly, touching and tasting and filling me over and over as I willed him to stay with me. He was mine, this was meant to be. Not even death could keep us apart.

His breathing grew faster and faster, until he was panting like he was running a race. His expression was full of concentration, but I knew what he wanted for me wasn't going to happen today, but that was ok. All I wanted was to be close to him, for him to be my first, and when it was over I cradled him in my arms and whispered my love for him over and over as he trembled.

"What time is it?" he asked once he had regained his breath. Our bodies were wrapped tightly around each other, clammy to the touch, and I had never felt so wonderful in my entire life.

Until I glanced at my clock.

"Seven minutes before midnight," I replied, and he pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I don't have long."

"No, don't say that. You're here. You don't have to go. You're through whatever wall exists between this world and the other. _Stay with me_."

"I don't know if I can, Bella. But if I can't, I need to know you're going to be ok." He sat up, and turned on my bedside light, revealing his sombre expression to me. "All I need is to know that you'll go on, that you'll live without me. I have to know you're going to be ok."

"Edward..."

"Please Bella, you have to promise me that you'll go on." His voice was firm, but I didn't know how to promise him what he wanted.

"How do I go on, when I know that even if I look for the rest of my life, I'll never find _you_?" Tears spilled from both my eyes suddenly, and I looked at my clock again. Six minutes.

"That's not fair, Bella. If I have to go it will only be because I have no choice, if I think you're unhappy, or might do something stupid..." He suddenly looked at me in horror as my expression didn't change. The idea of suicide suddenly didn't look so bad, now I knew what was on the other side waiting for me.

"_No_," he hissed.

"It makes sense." I whispered, but he was suddenly furious with me.

"No! You can't! Suicide is a mortal sin, if you did that who knows where you'd end up. We might be apart forever. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

I didn't say a word, and his fury only grew. He grabbed hold of my wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"I said _promise me_. I'm _begging_ you." His lip quivered as he spoke, but his eyes burned like green fire.

"Ow..." He eased up his grip on my arm, but not the ferocity of his stare. "Yes, ok, I promise," I whispered after a few seconds had passed, unable to deny him anything.

"You have to live for both of us now. Live well, do everything, see everywhere. You have to go to Paris; you have to live for me too... _Please_." Tears were leaking from his eyes too now, and I had no choice. How could I refuse him his only wish?

"I promise. But, please, stay with me? I don't want to do it without you."

"I'll try Bella, but... I can already feel it calling me. It won't be long."

"Oh no... oh _please_... oh please stay with me. Please don't..." I looked at my clock, and the minutes were passing us by so quickly. Three minutes. "Kiss me."

He held me close and kissed me firmly, but I could feel the desperation in his lips, as this time he kissed me goodbye. I touched his whole body, trying to memorise him, the feel of his skin, the taste of his breath, but it wasn't enough.

We pulled apart, and the clock read eleven fifty-nine.

"Almost midnight," he said softly, and I wrapped my hands around his, determined to keep him with me.

"Hold on, Edward. Look at me and hold on. Don't let go." His eyes met mine, and a few seconds later I watched from the corner of my eye as the numbers of my clock flicked over to twelve midnight.

I held my breath, but nothing happened. Edward was still sitting there, looking at me as I looked at him, and I couldn't hold in my whoop of joy.

"_Yes_! You're still here! It's midnight and you're still here!" I never let go of his hands, but I was bouncing on the bed in my excitement.

He was still here; we would get to do all those things we didn't think we could. I didn't have to say goodbye to him. I was _never _going to say goodbye to him.

"We'll have to go somewhere, I know. People might recognise you, but it doesn't matter, we'll go to Paris. We'll go now, tonight!" I started to try and climb out of the bed, but Edward held onto my hands tightly, and when our eyes met I registered the sad smile he was giving me.

A solitary tear slid down his face, stopping at his chin, and I knew.

"I think your clock is maybe a little fast," he said, and another tear dropped onto his cheek. "Goodbye my love. Live for both of us. I want to hear about it someday."

"No." I said, but my voice broke as I felt his hands start to feel less... real. "No, just _hold on_. Please. _Please._"

"I love you."

"No. _Don't you dare _say goodbye to me."

But I could feel him fading, and at last I gave in. Tears poured down my cheeks as I searched for the words to say what I needed to. "I... I'm so happy I got to _know_ you, Edward."

He smiled, but as I watched he faded to nothing, barely a shimmer, until that was gone too.

And then I fell to pieces.

~oOo~

I never visited Edward's grave; I knew he wasn't there.

Instead, I thought of him every time I studied in the library for the rest of that year. Every night as I lay in my bed alone. Every time I visited the beach, either with my friends, or just because I needed to go somewhere I could cry without having to make up a reason why. Again.

My senior year passed quickly, and before I knew it graduation was looming. I had never felt him in the library again after Halloween, but nevertheless I still lived in hope. The day of graduation I reawakened an old habit, and was standing at the doors as Simon unlocked them, hoping that maybe just this once, on my last day, he would be there.

But he wasn't.

I sat alone in the library until the first bell went, and as I left I knew for certain that he wasn't here anymore; he never would be. In a way it was comforting; I wasn't leaving him behind today.

I would never have been able to do that.

~oOo~

Today it's Halloween again, only you would hardly know it here in Paris. I have seen a handful of spooky costumes and sweets in shops, but nothing more than that.

But it doesn't matter, as today there's only one thing on my mind.

As I look up the river Seine from my viewpoint at the top of La Tour Eiffel, and gaze upon Paris at twilight, I imagine Edward is here with me. He would maybe put his arm around me as we stared at the beautiful city, keeping me warm in the icy wind that was currently blowing my long hair around my face. I can imagine his expression as we stand here together, and I cling to it, the familiar longing burning deep inside me as the sometimes crippling loneliness I now live with threatens to boil to the surface.

I'm standing still thinking of him, clinging to the railing and looking downwards, thinking how easy it would be, when I feel it.

It's only there for an instant, but I know it's real. I feel his smile ghosting across the bare skin at the back of my neck, exposed by the wind, and tears spring immediately to my eyes at the knowledge that he's here.

"I miss you so much, Edward... But I'm doing it, I'm keeping my promise." I whisper, my voice breaking as I look down at the cygnet ring I now wear on my ring finger on my left hand. There's no reply, but there is a certainty in my mind that somewhere, he knows.

And, somehow, today, that's enough.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I'm English**

**I like Unicorns, and so does my Edward.**


	30. One shot 27

_**Disclaimer**__**: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with each one shot belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Guardian Angel

BPOV

I took in the cool night air, and peered at the thin sliver of moon cutting into the inky sky, not enough light to see clearly. A wolf bayed woefully from deep within the forest. Actually, I had never seen a wolf here, but that didn't stop them from making their presence known. I looked within the trees, thinking maybe the movement I saw within the limbs and leaves could be a sylph or specter…That would make my life more interesting, but I am sure it was just my imagination, as always. Nothing interesting happened in Forks, especially not to me.

"Bella," Alice said in her chiding voice, "You're going to catch a cold, sweets. Come away from the door. You're letting the draft in."

"Oh, how tragic that would be, catching a cold. Then you wouldn't be able to make me over." I took a thick breath into my lungs just to spite her as my lips curled into an impish grin. "Total win."

"No way am I taking care of you when you catch whatever demon illness is floating around out there. You're already bitchy when you're just being yourself. Now get in here before you get all snotty."

"Aren't I already snotty?" I gave her a smart look and watched her eyes narrow again, obviously sensing my teasing. She was too perceptive for her own good.

"No. I said you're bitchy. Rose is snotty."

"I am not happy about this. I thought looking angelic would save me the makeover."

"You would still be an u_gly duckling _if it wasn't for me, Swan. Sit. In. The. Chair."

I didn't move. "Your Dom impression is laughable. And don't call me that."

In a poor attempt at humor, stupid Tyler tagged me as "Ugly Duckling." Much to my adolescent dismay, it stuck. Well, until I met Rose and Alice. Rose punched him in the face after she saw him tape a note on my back. Naturally, we instantly became friends, and no one had picked on me since.

"You're just mad because you have to be made up." Alice said.

I didn't look at her, but I dropped my hand from the door frame and replaced it with my head. A sigh escaped as my head gave a small shake. "Correction: You're mad because I don't want to get made up. Angels aren't _gothic,_ FYI."

Her face pinched. "You wanted this job! And what kind of haunted house has an angelic angel?"

I really drew a blank with that one. It was like a trick question or something.

"Well, don't make me into a freak show, Alice. I saw what you did to Jessica."

"Now, _that _was funny."

It _was _funny. It was also mean and on the verge of unforgivable. Jessica was the angel that I was hired to replace but instead of angelic, Alice had made Jessica's curly hair into a ball of frizz and her make up was dead-on for The Bride of Frankenstein. Alice had said that it was payback, but she refused to tell me for what.

After Alice's makeover, Jessica became mysteriously ill. Too ill to do her job, apparently, so I was the next possible choice. Since there were few jobs in Forks period, I quickly accepted the gig knowing I could pull off the angelic part.

"Just don't go crazy. I don't want to look like Dr. Frankenstein's rejected science project. Or worse, like Jessica."

"It's not my fault I am a makeup _artiste_! Just sit down Bella, and let me do it already! I have lots of people to complete and not much more time!" Alice's voice was hitting decibels that made me wince. Truly more siren then pixie, she could call anyone to their death…Or at least make them look that way. I sat in her chair and gave her a wary look before she had her cape in hand and was wrapping it around my neck. I had already gotten my costume, I just needed the face.

A surprisingly short amount of time later, I had been transformed into some sort of gothic angel sent to watch over the poor soul getting tortured in the scene with me. But I didn't know who my 'co-star' was. The anxiety I was grappling with was directly connected to this fact. What was worse was that everyone seemed to know or had chosen their theme and costars, yet mine -conveniently- had been chosen for me. I suspected Alice had a hand in that.

I just needed my wings and a wish… _Please don't let it be Mike… or Tyler... and especially not James. _I shuddered at the thought of an angelic me hovering over that psycho, or worse, me being trapped under him. I swallowed down the bile.

"Hey," A voice trickled in and I heard Alice's breathe escape from her chest.

"Hey." She replied with a sly smile. I watched her closely, intrigued, before turning to the sex voice that greeted her.

I saw the blond waves that framed a whitened, ghostly face. Jasper, or Casper, was dressed as a ghost and was needing 'a make-up fix.' I watched Alice flutter around him, feeling the sexual tension rolling off of them as she pulled at his costume. When she was done, she touched up the make-up around his face and then carefully kissed his mouth. I saw him lean in and whisper something that made her face redden and break into a smile, before he moved out of the room.

Alice moved into the make-up mirror and had a smug smile as I quietly analyzed her reflection. Her small frame fluttered around me, squishing out a variety of colors from tubes onto an artist's palette. Even the extent of goo couldn't derail the train of thought that must have been going through her mind. Alice was normally so put together. But after the visit, she looked frantic. Her hair had lost its careful spikes on the back of her head and there was a slight smudge of lipstick off of her lower lip.

"Someone has been a dirty, dirty slut!" I teased her and reveled in her red face as she sucked in a breath of surprise. Her hands fluttered to her hair as she combed through the once-perfect tangles. I couldn't help but laugh. I felt a cold, harsh smudge swipe over my face and instantly Alice seemed too flustered to be doing this. "Alice, please don't take my impetuous mouth out on my face. I really don't want to look like a freak."

"Bella, although your attitude scares most people away, this 'dirty, dirty slut' _does _feel the need to make you look consistent with your mouth."

"That was harsh." I gave her the bitch brow in warning but she completely oblivious. She was only aloof when she had something to be guilty about. It was time to dig deeper.

"You know, for just getting laid, you sure are being a bitch."

Alice gasped in feigned surprise.

I felt more swipes of cold on my face. It felt good, but as it dried it pulled at my skin and I worried that I shouldn't frazzle her more when she's working on me. She started air brushing shadows under my eyes and over my cheekbones.

"So where did you and Jazz have this quickie?"

We have always openly talked about Alice and Jazz's sex life, mostly because she couldn't keep it to herself. So I knew exactly what excited Jasper, how big his dick was and what his talents were. He was not the Southern gentleman his demeanor suggested...

"Oh. Um…" I watch Alice's eyes glaze over in remembrance. "He wanted to check out my Alternate Universe but was thinking more…Land of the Lost. It's been a while, ya know? Like two whole days!" I rolled my eyes at that. She was aware of my dry spell but I didn't feel the need to remind her.

I tried to put her words together.

"Um, Jedi wanted to use The Force and light saber your ass?"

Alice snickered as her eyes grew wide. I could hear talking close by. Soft male voices, but they soon passed, and I couldn't see who it was.

"Bella. You are a freak. This is hardly the place for anal."

"Oh. So where?"

"The torture chamber number three. It is the most accommodating…To tie someone up and have your way with him."

I suddenly remembered that this room was the room I was supposed to work in. The idea of Jazz and Alice getting it on in there was totally awkward, but I couldn't help but be intrigued. Her words rang in my head until I took a look in the mirror. I looked positively ethereal and I couldn't help but smile.

XXX

I walked into the dark room earlier than I was supposed to. I could see that it was set up just like a medieval torture chamber. Gothic antique tools were hanging off the walls and littering the room. There were whips, a paddle, and a riding crop among other things that I could have sworn I had seen at Seattle's Castle Megastore the last time I went with Alice. Seeing how those "decorations" seemed less likely to have been used back then, I just scoffed knowing Alice and Jazz had recently played in this room.

I opened the drawer of the hutch that that sat in the corner of the room, pulling back the faux spider webs and causing something black and leggy to fall. It was probably a fake spider so I let it be, my attention directed back to the drawers. The first drawer was uneventful. It had gauze and fake blood and some make-up for touch ups. I closed it, opening the next. That one was much more intriguing. It had condoms, a small box of Kleenex and some 'Just Like Me' lube. I knew that was Alice's favorite, since it re-wets with a bit of spit. Looking back at the prop table, I couldn't help but wonder how many other people played here. I would have to bring a container of antibacterial wipes tomorrow.

I heard the faint music turn on outside. It was Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl." I knew the line outside was growing larger by the minute, and I could already hear their random screams. Now, I just needed my unknown tortured soul.

My eyes veered to the table before me. It was large and wooden, chunks missing as if something had been previously hacked on it. Ominous stains were pooling and dripping off the sides to simulate a previous victim's demise. Chained to each of the four legs were thick leather straps that would be buckled onto my victim. I felt the leather reverently as I found another toy hanging off on one of the straps. I couldn't help but smile. If my tortured soul was fucking hot I would love to "torture" him with some of the toys in here…

I moved around the table, my fingers grazing over the top, over the thick chains and on to where there was a little black refrigerator. It would be hidden when the lights turned darker. I opened it, seeing that it was stocked with whip cream, chilled water, various fruits, and chocolate syrup. Someone had quite the naughty imagination. Naughtier than me actually, seeing how I was the police chief's daughter. That alone had scared most guys away. I had only had two boyfriends through high school and was not one to be promiscuous.

I heard the door creak and I turned to see who it was. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized 'him' instantly.

Beautiful, sexy, Edward fucking Cullen.

His thin frame was covered in a pale white, although I knew he was pale enough to not need make-up. Purple air brushed shadows detailed the muscles on his bare chest and abdomen. I heard him clear his throat and I realized I had been openly ogling him. I looked up guiltily at his face and saw a slight smirk. I bet he was used to woman treating him that way.

I swallowed, thankful it was dark and my blush couldn't be seen through the massive amount of make up on me.

"Sorry." I said as he laughed. I could see that his smile seemed a bit off with the airbrushed shadows covering his face. The perfectly painted mask make him look like a fallen angel or vampire. _I bet Alice had fun airbrushing him_... A prick of jealousy pinched me.

"Where do you want me?" He said, dismissing my apology. Instantly my throat constricted as I imagined him exactly where I wanted him. I wanted to see his disheveled hair between my legs as his hands wrapped around my thighs. I wanted him to tease me with his tongue and nibble on my clit. I heard his slight cough. Shit. He's going to think I have brain damage or something.

"I'm sorry?"

"For the scene? Where do you want me? Shackled to the wall?" He pointed to the side to the metal shackles that I had missed noticing, "or on the table?"

Where _did_ I want him? I wanted him everywhere, anywhere.

"You decide." I said. How could I decide where I wanted the man I had crushed on in high school? Even now I thought about him constantly. Edward starred in my fantasies even though we never managed to cross paths. But he was here now.

Alone.

With me.

And he would be tied to the wooden table.

Helpless.

Gah.

Edward moved swiftly toward the table and jumped on top of it, lying down and outstretching his arms and legs. He was wearing torn up blue jeans that sat deliciously low on his hips, strategically stained with dye.

My fingers fumbled on the leather straps and I tried to avoid touching him. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable being stuck trapped in here with me.

"It looks like you're stuck with me," I said with a laugh. "…Instead of Tanya Denali, or maybe even Jessica… sorry." I laughed nervously again as I watched his face turn hard, looking like marble. I felt catty for saying that, but seeing how he walked around on the top of the social stratosphere, I felt the need to apologize again.

"No. You are not Tanya or Jessica," he mused with thin lips.

I buckled his arms as I could hear faint 'scary' noises echoing around us. I looked at the clock. We had maybe ten minutes.

"Yeah, again… sorry." I bit my lip knowing the rebuff was coming. I knew my chances with him were minimal but if I only had this time, this job with him, I would make the best of it.

"I'm not."

My head jerked up to meet his dark eyes. I was looking up the full length of him, from his feet to his face as I buckled his ankle. He gave me a sexy smile. _The same sexy smile he gave to all the girls,_ I thought. But it was just me and him in here now and I had never been on the receiving end of it. I couldn't help but feel excited and pissed. Was I just another girl to him? Did it matter?

"You better not leave me like this." I was taken aback by his harsh voice and abrupt mood swing. He seemed to growl in warning, his face hard as I buckled the last strap, "I don't want to be left like this." I could sense some panic building within him. Maybe he had some trust issues or had been left like this before… but I didn't want to think of that.

I laid my hand on his leg to reassure him. "Of course I wouldn't. I'll let you up as soon as it's over, or whenever you want me to, okay?" I gave him a small smile and his chest fell as his body relaxed into the wood. He gave a curt nod.

"I am Edward Cullen." He said, his eyes now closed and breathing deeper, obviously calming himself.

"I know," I smiled. His head cocked up to look at me. It was the only thing he could lift… well, maybe not the only thing. I gave him a wink as I moved around the table. I could feel his eyes on me. I lifted the leather whip, smacking it into my other hand.

"Aren't you going to tell me who you are?"

"Nope." I let the "p" pop and I smiled wickedly. "I know who you are. You're the one to be tortured... and I know who I am. I am your guardian angel. So consider not knowing who I _really_ am, your first affliction."

I didn't know where the new-found confidence came from. Maybe it stemmed from the view of Edward, now strapped down and at my bidding, but it felt exhilarating and I wanted more. I wanted to play.

"I should know who's torturing me," he said, his voice betraying a barely audible quiver.

"You should. Definitely. But you don't. That should keep things more interesting," I laughed. I was flirting. I ran my finger over the tight muscles under his chest and saw the small goose bumps they left behind. "Maybe if you figure it out, I'll reward you… or maybe I will punish you." I felt his groan more than heard it and the air was electric with the energy between us. In the distance there were now faint screams after the buzz of the chain saw. It would start soon. I'd best get started.

My fingers graced over his nipple as I lowered my mouth over him and sucked it in. I felt the table jerk. This would be fun. I could torture him vocally and physically, that is after all why he's here, right? He is supposed to be a tortured soul. "Besides, it's not my fault you don't recognize me. Tsk, tsk. Four years in high school and you don't even know me? Shame on you, Edward Cullen."

I moved away from him, the harsh click of my shoes scratching the hard floor beneath them. I heard, rather than saw the movement of his head as the lights dimmed and the music grew louder. His eyes watched my every move as I opened the refrigerator. I laughed to myself. He was so untrusting. Tanya must have done a number on him.

I stayed bent over, letting him see my curves as I twisted to look back at him. He was definitely checking me out. His look was as if he was memorizing every aspect of me. Or perhaps trying to remember. "I'll choose first, then you, and then me, okay?" He nodded and I turned back again. I pulled out the chocolate syrup. It looked like blood in the dark room, and it wouldn't take too much convincing if anyone happened to walk in.

I showed him what I chose and watched as his eyebrows stitched together. "Did you think I was going to whip you?" I smirked as I watched him nod. "Well, I still might. You have been very bad, Edward. There are some nasty rumors about you! Rumors I had to hear. Things I had to see….So I am going to torture you just as you have tortured me for the past four years that I had a crush on you."

I didn't know why I was telling him all this. I knew I would regret it later as this whole thing would probably backfire on me.

"You had a crush… on me?"

I squeezed out a long line of syrup over his chest as his eyes shut and he held his breath. "Is it cold?" I chose to ignore his comment. I had already answered him, no reason to be redundant.

"Fuck yes!" he said as he wiggled. I couldn't help but turn to look at his crotch. It would gauge if my teasing was pleasing him or not.

"Mmm. Good. That means I can warm you up." I gave him a smile as I winked. His eyes widened and it was as if it was that moment he realized I was going to tease him sexually. Maybe he was slow, maybe it was the angel costume. Even though I was only supposed to be watching over him, I couldn't help it. I might never again have an opportunity like this, and I definitely wouldn't have the confidence to act on it.

"Can I play?" I asked softly, my dark brown eyes looking through long feathery lashes. I wanted his permission. I didn't want him to not be a willing participant since I had already sucked his nipple without asking permission. Everything else he had to be game for.

He nodded as his eyes drifted over my body. I moved over toward his head and place a small kiss onto the side of his mouth in gratitude.

As I stood over him, the screams seemed to be getting closer. Any moment there would be people coming in our room. That would continue in 3 minute intervals for the next hour, at least, until we had our break.

"Good." I leaned over him to whisper in his ear, "Edward, I am going to _torture_ you with the devices that are around the room. If I do something that you are uncomfortable with just tell me and I will stop. Since this is a scene and not meant to frighten people, I think it's best to practice making you look tortured." I stood up, and gave him a small smile and nod before I lowered my mouth and licked at the chocolate syrup pooling in his chest. I let out a moan as my eyes drifted over to his groin. He was already thick and I could have sworn it moved as soon as my eyes drifted over it.

Just then the door opened and I got into my pose as a praying angel watching over my tortured soul.

EPOV

This was my own personal Hell. Every aspect of it seemed to be ripped from the book on how to torment my soul. I knew I would love every moment of it.

I was shackled to a hard wooden table for the next few hours with a 'guardian angel' stranger hell bent on torturing me sexually. I didn't recall that being part of the job description that I had signed up for.

Fucking Jasper.

And fuck, she was beautiful, too. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders in thick waves, unlike Tanya's strawberry colored over-processed hair. She was petite, another contrast to Tanya, and she was sweet, such a difference from Tanya's unforgiving personality. She said she knew me, that we went to high school together, and that she had been crushing on me for the four years of high school. I was beside myself. If she had this crush, I was never made aware of it. She had never been around me or even shown the usual signs of interest other girls were adamant on giving me. My guardian angel even refused to tell me her name, and then _fuck me_…She poured chocolate syrup all over my chest.

I watched as she lowered her face and her soft pink tongue came out and lapped up a lick of syrup. I heard her moan slightly as her eyes flicked open and her head turned toward my dick. My dick jumped at the attention and I felt instantly mortified to be in this position. She was right; she was going to torture me.

The door swung open and I heard the gasps of the three girls that had shuffled into the room. Bella was standing over me, looking angelic as she prayed. I could see her mouth moving, her words barely audible.

"Please forgive me for the sins I am about to commit."

Shit.

"I just pray he enjoys it."

The girls shuffled out of the door and before it swung shut, I felt the warmth of her tongue dance over me. Little licks and moans filled the room as I squeezed my eyes shut. This girl would be the death of me and there were hours before I could be let loose. She better fucking let me go loose too. And she better not have a fucking camera.

Fucking Tanya.

I heard the door swing open. I didn't bother to even look at the people looking at us. I knew Bella would be praying and I felt as if I needed to hang on to her every word.

"Thank you, for giving me this man for this night. I realize I am going to sin, but I will enjoy every minute of it." The door closed and I felt the sting of something. It snapped. My hips bucked and my shoulders tensed in reaction. The pain dissipated into an unexpected euphoria. My blood was pumping as I gasped. I opened my eyes only to be met with deep dark orbs watching me.

"I wanted to make sure you were awake." She gave me a slight smirk as I growled.

"I'm awake."

"Mmm. Good."

The whip hit my skin again and I grunted. Her hands folded together, and her head bent down as I watched her.

"I am thankful for the-" The door swung open and two skittish kids ran through the room, "…whip you have given me. I promise to use it to the best of my ability."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You don't need to use the whip, sweet angel."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No?"

I shook my head smirking. "Besides, it's my turn to choose." I wanted to turn the tables on her. I wanted to taste the syrup on her tongue.

Her eyes widened, "That's right!" She gave me a huge smile. She was so beautiful.

"I want your mouth on mine," I said, "with tongue until I turn my head away."

I watched as she bit at her lip. My cock responded to the sight. It seemed as if I knew that particular gesture from somewhere.

"Edward," she warned just as she clapped her hands together and there was shuffling. My eyes never left her, and I silently cursed every body who had already, or who would enter the room over the course of the evening.

"I pray that I taste yummy and that I don't suffocate Edward as I fear I may not be able to control myself."

I laughed at her murmuring and her eyes watched my face. The people were gone and she moved slowly over my mouth, her lips grazing mine as she slowly kissed my lips. I let her movement over mine grow before I kissed her back, I touched my tongue to her lip and she opened her mouth for me. I could taste the chocolate within her own taste and I moaned, uncaring to the door opening and closing, uncaring to the gasps of the people shifting by, uncaring to her wanting to pull away from obvious embarrassment, but she had done as she was asked. I had not turned my head and I had no intention of doing it.

I felt warm hands on my cheek as the kiss deepened. I heard her moans and I was sure that she had heard mine. After a few minutes and many people moving by, I felt her move more over the table, probably trying to get more comfortable. I felt my body reacting to her as she moved her fingers into my hair. Without breaking the kiss, I heard her moan my name and I tried to move but I was shackled and I heard her giggle before her tongue thrust deeper into my mouth.

I wanted to fuck this girl. I would have her too. Right on this fucking table.

"I want you," I moaned into her mouth careful not to break the kiss. I thrust my tongue in and out of her mouth, sucking on her tongue as she moaned. I felt one of her hands move down my neck and over my sticky chest and down my torso. So, this was a game of chicken? Who would break first? She had the advantage and wanted me to react to her movements, but I would win this game.

"Tell me you want me."

I felt her whimper as her hand slid into my pants right before the door opened. I twisted toward the door, and instantly regretted it. Her hand was already removed from my pants and she was in prayer form again, hovering over my tortured body. The people shuffled through without notice.

I watched her as she smirked. I felt instantly pissed off, fucking hard as a rock and she stood over me in total control.

"Tell me. Right now." I growled. I needed to know she was feeling the same way.

"My turn." She said softly. The door opened and I twisted, giving the people a sinister glare at them before they ran through the room. Apparently, I am frightening.

I jerked my head back to her. "Tell me first."

I watched her face, but I couldn't read her expression. I growled my frustration.

"You're not listening," She chided ignoring my growl. More people shuffled by, hearing my frustration and taking it as part of the act.

She moved away from me and I shivered at the loss. It was as if she was my only source of heat and I had become reliant on her.

"You are used to people telling you they want you."

Her words were an obvious statement but I answered anyway. "Yes."

I couldn't see her from where she was standing now. My head was cocked up painfully and still I couldn't find her. I didn't think she left. I could still feel her in the room.

"Close your eyes." Her disembodied voice called out. I laid my head back, closing my eyes. It was, after all, her turn.

"You didn't answer." I was so pissed off, my body shook. Then I felt movement by my feet. My shoes were being removed, followed by my socks. The cool air felt good on them. I felt the table give and squeak as she had joined me up on the table. I longed to open my eyes to see how she was propped up before me, but I refused to lose this round. She was so pleased she won the last, and it was over too soon when she caused me to turn my head. But was I really willing to allow her to give me a hand job in front of strangers?

I think we both knew the answer.

I felt a warm cloth wiping over my chest. She was cleaning me. "That feels good, sweet angel." I said as I relaxed some and people moved in and out of the room. I guess they would see this as tending to my wounds.

It was such a turn on having the risk of the people coming in. My body was painfully hard with the anticipation laced with fear and ecstasy.

My mind went back to the time where I saw a girl sitting on the picnic table; her head was in a book and the sun shining on her long brown hair, the light casting a halo over her hair. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but watch as she bit at her lip. But the memory was tainted. Tanya ripped me away and I was being pulled off into the other direction while she reprimanded me for even looking at another girl.

I wondered if my guardian angel was that same girl from school.

What was her name?

"You were very good getting your bath, Edward," my angel said and I sighed with a smile, not opening my eyes. "Do you think you deserve a reward?"

My whole body jerked up in attention. My eyes were sealed shut. "Yes." I bit out. "Please."

"I do too." She breathed. She lowered herself down and I felt her press herself down over my lap. I knew she could feel my erection but she hadn't said anything or shown disgust.

"We have a 15 minute break Edward, and seeing how we might only have tonight, and we might get fired for our behavior, I think we should make the most of it. Don't you agree?"

I nodded my head. My words were caught in my throat. It was true, we would probably be fired and we should make the best of it. She was a wise angel.

I felt hot breath over my dick and I bucked my hips forward, uncontrollably. I heard her soft laugh before her hot breath was on me again. The heat seemed to wrap around my cock, feeling almost wet. My eyes rolled back behind my dutifully closed lids. Such sweet torture.

The sound of my zipper being pulled down made me almost open my eyes. I bet she would be watching too, waiting for it.

"Please…" I gasped, moving my hips up as I felt the tug of them being pulled down.

"Please what, Edward?"

I felt her hot breath on me, my underwear the only barrier between that sweet mouth and my dick. I jerked up, trying to push it into her mouth as I heard her laugh and fingers dipping into my boxer-briefs in search of me.

"Please, sweet angel."

It was all I could say. Please suck my dick… Please put your soft lips on my dick and kiss it... Please taste me with your hot tongue? "Please let me watch."

I heard her giggle; it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I felt her fingers gliding over the base of my dick and firmly pulling upward. My hips bucked with the movements as I pulled against my restraints.

"You better be fucking happy I am contained because if I wasn't… I would be fucking your sweet, hot mouth." I growled at her. She deserved it, teasing me the way she has been all night.

"I like teasing you, Edward," she said, and I felt her breath over my dick as I moved my hips to try to get her to take me in. I felt her tongue lap at the tip and moan. My body was aching as I pulled against the restraints. "So just relax and enjoy this experience." I felt her mouth open as she took me deep inside her until I felt the back of her throat. I was careful not to move. Feeling her doing this was like it was the first and only time. It was heavenly.

I let the air I had trapped in my chest escape as I laid back. She moved over me, taking me in deep and then pulling me out. She lapped at my tip before kissing the sides. I couldn't guess what she was going to do, I just enjoyed it.

My mind wandered back to the girl reading the book. I imagined that she was her. The similarities were too close to say otherwise. I remembered asking Jasper about her at least once. He had said her name and I could remember taking that name home and jerking off to her that night.

I felt her sucking on me, my insides pulling forward as my hips lifted, I was so close. I wanted that release. I wanted that euphoria and I wanted her to give it to me. Then I felt her teeth scrape down and I let out a loud groan. It was her. It had to be her. I remember the light breeze pulling on her hair right before I smelled the sweet fruity shampoo and flowery soap she used. It was the same smell as my angel.

"You were sitting and reading a book on the table the first time I saw you." I gasped out. I felt her pause and I could feel her eyes on me. I didn't know if this would end our tryst or prolong it.

What if I was wrong?

What if it wasn't her?

Was she only doing this since I didn't know who she was, or did she really want me?

I felt her start to move her mouth over me again. She had made her choice, choosing to continue. So I continued, "The sun was out that day and you must have wanted to sit in it. I remember the way the sun caused your hair to glow as if you had a halo, sweet angel. So beautiful." I felt my dick hit the back of her throat. She had added fingers and was pulling and sucking as her head turned side to side. She was trying to get me to come. I gasped, "I asked about you… oh, hell, I am so close! I asked about you, and what your name was."

She moaned and I felt it recoil throughout my body. "I know your name-" I told her as my body jolted forward. I felt myself being sucked deep as she stilled, my hips surged back and forth hitting her throat with the sensitive head. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck, Bella!" I came forcefully in her mouth, feeling her gag as she swallowed me down. My body fell flush with the table, and I gasped for air as I felt her tongue lap over me. I opened my eyes slightly, but she wasn't looking at my face. She looked so beautiful with her mouth around me.

"I'm sorry," I said gasping in air as I felt my heart beat thrashing in my head and in my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I had come so hard.

She moved from on top of me and I felt instantly cold. She bent down and placed a dark blanket over my erection without replacing my underwear or pants. I opened my eyes more.

"So you remember me, huh?" she said. Her eyebrow was cocked to the side.

"So beautiful." I gasped out again. She needed to know. "I wanted to talk to you...I asked Jasper. He said you had a boyfriend."

I saw her face fall slightly before she recovered. Her eyes lit up in fury, I was hopeful it wasn't directed towards me. If I could guess, it was most likely at Jasper.

"How long before…?" I asked trying to change the topic, to diffuse her temper.

"Any minute," she smirked, her eyes dancing over my body and down my torso. "I like that you're bare under that blanket for me... But don't worry, Edward. This time they won't see your erection." She palmed me possessively, rubbing me over the blanket as if to prove her point.

"You're an evil angel, Bella."

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I am just getting started, Edward."

I could marry this girl.

BPOV

Fucking Jasper.

I am going to put tobacco sauce in his lube.

He'd probably like it, though.

I palmed Edward after my warning but he smiled like the Cheshire Cat. I was surprised that he allowed me to do all the things that I've done to him so far. He actually seemed to enjoy it.

"So Edward," I said in my most seductive voice. "How do you like being tied up?"

"I am a little stiff." He said with his crooked smile.

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

"I thought I took care of that problem."

"It's a reoccurring problem."

"Hmm." I heard the giggling outside the door. Two girls and a guy walked in and passed without paying us any mind. I turned to look at Edwards face. He was staring at me with a crazy look I had never seen before. "What should we do about that?"

I swallowed as his eyes moved over my body. I felt very self-conscious under his scrutiny, but I tried to hide it, giving him an expectant look.

"I can think of a few things." He growled. He had obviously found his breath again, but there was no way he could be ready already. Plus there was another hour before our break.

"Well, so can I."

"But it is my turn, Bella."

The way he said my name did funny things to my body. Funny, but not surprising. The energy was bouncing off the walls and I felt arousal pooling.

"Edward-"

"Let my arm loose, Bella." He voice was so demanding that it scared me a bit. I moved to the leather strap and unbuckled it slowly.

"What are you going to do?"

"You are my guardian angel. I'll do as I fucking please."

I felt my knees buckle as I watched his eyes darken.

"Come here." I moved forward as his freed hand grabbed my gauzy dress and his long fingers flicked underneath my dress. I felt his fingers touching my thighs as they moved slowly upward.

"Edward," a small gasp escaped as my hands clapped together and the door opened to people.

His fingers pulled at my underwear several times before they moved down my hips and pooled at my feet. I felt his warm finger lightly touch the crease in between my folds but he couldn't get full access at his angle.

I felt him clutch the fabric and pull me forward until I stood at the corner of the table. He bent his arm and I instantly felt his fingers enter me.

"Edward?"

"I love how you say my name, Bella. But shh….I want your hands up and out of my way. Pray, sweet angel, and don't move."

I gave him a nod.

"Keep your eyes on me."

Shit!

I felt him touching me, his eyes feral and dark as my torso moved forward. Was I supposed to just stand here as he fingered me? I had already been standing for over an hour!

"I don't know if I will be able to stand."

"That's the idea."

I moaned as his finger pumped deep inside me. I felt his thumb rolling my clit as he struggled against his other straps. I was glad he was tied up, the idea of him loose made me nervous.

"I will be free, Bella." He said as if he could read my mind, "When I am I am going to fuck you so hard. I am going to taste that sweet pussy and feel your hands in my hair. Then I will stop. I will fuck your mouth as your lips surround me. That time you will let me fucking watch it."

I moaned loudly, my hands pressing hard together as countless people moved passed us.

"Edward-" I gasped, feeling him coaxing my g-spot as I buckled forward. My body was over his. His breath hot on my shoulder and neck as my body jerked. I felt the warmth trickle down my leg and the tiny prickling of all of my nerves on fire.

"Shit! Shit!" I stilled my movements, needing more as he thrashed his fingers. It was amazing. I felt my body go limp, taking in his masculine smell in thick pulls of air.

"Sweet angel, that was beautiful. I love how you respond to me."

I nodded. It was all I could do.

"I need up."

I reluctantly moved from on top of him and looked him in the eyes with question.

"I need up. I've lain here too long."

I nodded. He had been there on the wooden table longer than one would expect.

"I'll let the buckles loose." I whispered, fearful that our time was up together and I still buzzing from my orgasm.

"The room will be fine, empty" I said, not looking at him. I pulled off the buckle and moved to his ankles, releasing one as he sat up. I could feel his eyes on me, burning really, but I couldn't bear to look at his face. Things were so much more different with him tied up. Now with him free, I was at a loss and reverting back into typical, invisible Bella mode.

EPOV

Something had changed instantly with my words. I could feel her tension as she let me loose. Her hair was draped over the side of her face as if she needed hide from me. I didn't fucking like it. I pulled up my pants, buttoning them, and leaned forward to pick up her panties. I put them in my pocket, feeling territorial.

"Bella. Let's go get something to eat." I tried to get a reaction. I wanted to be alone with her. I wanted to get to know her better, but she just lifted her shoulders and nodded impassively.

Fuck.

"You don't have to," I said as she finally looked up, shocked. "But I'd like you to." I gave her a smile, careful not to smirk.

I saw her smile as I lifted my arms to her. I sat on the table as she moved forward. People walked through the room, sighing at us as they passed.

"Edward. We need to stay here… to work."

Bella's eyes moved over my face as she bit her lip. She was trying to save me. From what? I jumped off the table toward her as she stumbled back, falling backward onto a few boxes that were props. I caught her easily, smiling. She was clumsy and shy, sweet and beautiful. She had a temper, too. Then I remembered her over me while I lay on the table; that was yet another side of her. A side I wanted to see more of.

I pulled her to me, touching her hair with my fingers and my lips to her cheek. I placed a small kiss, before whispering in her ear, "I will let you tie me up again, Bella. But I am hungry." I pushed myself into her as she moved up my body with a gasp. I knew she could feel how hard I was.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" I moved my chin over the side of her face, feeling the soft pants of breath on my skin.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Do you want me?" I asked again. I wanted to hear her fucking say it.

"Always, Edward." Her fingertips lightly touched my face.

I moaned at her words, closing my eyes so I could feel them seeping into my soul. I would give anything to hear those words again.

I felt her lips tentatively touch mine. But I just stayed still. She needed to find her confidence with me again. I felt her push her lips against me again and I moved my lips slightly. I clutched her hair in my hands so she couldn't move.

"Kiss me" she said, and that was all it took to break my resolve. I pushed my tongue between her lips and twisted her tongue with mine. I heard her moans as we explored each other. But I needed more. I needed dominance. I needed to claim her.

I reluctantly broke away from her kiss, smiling as she whimpered.

"I want you. Right now." I gave her a glare that dare her refuse. "I _need_ you."

With her nod, I moved to the door, locking it and then the next. The people could go around, find another exit, I didn't care...

BPOV

What is happening?

Was I seriously going home with Edward Cullen?

Was I seriously going to be able to fuck my crush and leave? Or watch him leave?

What was this? A one night stand?

I know he had all this pent-up sexual rage since I had been messing with him, but what if this made things weird?

'_I want you'_ '_right now'_ '_I need you'_ he said those things and I just nodded! His voice was raspy with the promises of sex in my ears. I watched him locking the doors and after he was done, he just seemed to turn on me. I felt as I was a lamb to his lion, something to be consumed and as his eyes roamed my body, and I really wanted to be consumed.

So this is real. This is really happening.

I could recover from just a fuck, right? I could use this material for years of self-eroticism.

But I just told him _always_. I wanted him always. I did, it was truthful but did it give him power over me? He stalked towards me and I watched his muscles rippling and my legs suddenly felt the weight of standing so long, I moved and lifted myself onto the wooden table and then he grabbed me.

"Edward?" I watched his eyes on me. I saw his hand grabbing mine and pulling me down. I lay over the wood, as he gracefully moved over my body.

The electricity between us was sizzling as his warm mouth found mine. He fumbled with the hem of my dress. My hands pulled on his pants as he pulled the gauzy cloth up and stared at me. I felt my blush, but he didn't seem to notice. Then I felt him move me until the edge of table and saw him kneel down on the ground. He had my legs lying open over the side of the table.

"Edward," I said again, trying to get his attention as he looked at me, intimately.

"Hmm?"

I swallowed. "It's impolite to stare." I smirked at him, my nerves thrashing under my skin. I watched his fingers dance over my thigh until he touched me. I gave a slight hiss, as he began to massage my clit with little circles.

Faster than I thought possible, his mouth was on mine and I felt the wet strength of his tongue teasing my lip. I opened for him as I felt his finger barely move inside me. It was as if he was mimicking our kiss. I moaned as I felt his tongue move in deep as his fingers pushed in deep. "Edward!" I gasped as he fidgeted. I could guess he was pulling down his pants. I felt him pumping and curling his fingers, but it was agitating, I didn't want that. I wanted _him_.

"I need you, Edward" I said as I pulled away from him. I felt him move back, his eyes carefully watching mine. I gave him a nod as he smiled. The beautiful cock that fit perfectly in my mouth was finally going to be where I needed it most.

I felt him at my core as he slowly pushed inside me. It felt right. It felt as if he was always supposed to be there. I pulled his shoulders forward and rotated my hips up so he could push in all the way. I felt his gasp against my overheated skin as I pushed back into the wood. I pulled him with me and pushed him away.

"Impatient?" He laughed as he began to push in and out of me, teasing me.

"Very."

My eyes squinted closed in response to the sweet hot pressure building inside of me. I tasted his mouth on mine as he grunted with each hard thrust. His fingers dug into my hair and I felt the pull, urging me on, not that I needed the encouragement. I put my fingers in his hair and mirrored his movements. He moaned when my body clenched around him with every push and pull.

Edward pulled away from my mouth, his breathing too ragged to kiss. His eyes were closed as I saw a thick vein popping out over his forehead. I felt the pinch on my nipple, clutching as he sucked in the skin on my neck. I could barely keep up with his ministrations, he moved so swiftly.

"I've wanted to do this since that day you were sitting in the sun, Bella." He pumped into me with abandon as I felt my eyes tearing. "So fucking beautiful. So tight. So wet."

He was too much, his words, his touch, his fucking. I clenched myself to him, gasping his name as I came. I heard our skin slapping together and my body submitted to his. I needed this. I needed him.

I felt him growing, his dick throbbing inside me as he came. I pulled at his nipples, causing several more pumps and a guttural growl. His eyes were wild watching me. It was intense and I clenched my stomach muscles as he jerked inside me again.

"You are mine." His eyes threatened me to refuse, but I couldn't.

I nodded. "Yes."

I saw his smile as he lay down; his arms pulled me flush to his chest. His panting breaths tickling the top of my head.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" His arms wrapped even tighter than I thought was possible.

"Next time…"

"mmm…hmm?"

I pulled away from him to get yet another glare from him.

"Next time, I'm on top and you're going back into in those leather straps. I am going to fuck you the way I want to fuck you."

"Ok." His arms recoiled tighter around me again. "Gimme a few minutes to recover and you can ride me... all night. But unlock the doors first."

I smiled at my exhibitionist, holding him close.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**Jackson stalker**

**I usually like to have some weather/astronomical signs in my stories:  
moon, sun, clouds, wind, rain..**

**I usually end my A/N with a vamp smiley like this- :}**

**I usually write with Jasper/ Alice, cannon and HEA**


	31. One shot 28

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Lost Souls**

Have you ever seen a ghost? You know, like when you see something out of the corner of your eye, but when you look it's just empty air, or when you feel like someone's watching you, but no one's there, or when you go to the local cemetery to visit your dad's grave and wander off and make friends with a ten year old girl named Alice Brandon who died in 1925, but then your mother takes to a shrink because you're talking to thin air?

Yeah, I guess that's just me...or I could say that _was_ just me. Being born with the ability to see ghosts was not what I wanted for my life and after the whole Alice incident when I was twelve I pretended that the whole 'I see ghosts' thing was a phase. It was what my mother wanted to hear and so I happily pretended to be your average teenager. Being regarded as the freaky girl did not help - at all, but I ignored it and continued on with my life

If I was at school or around people and I saw something out of the ordinary, I ignored it. There was no sense in making myself look like a crazy loony.

Now, according to Hollywood there are only two kinds of ghosts. They are either Casper the friendly ghost, or some mutated freak that's out to kill you. While occasionally you get a wimpy ghost as was the case with Mike Newton, he died 1957 of the flu and wouldn't leave me alone for three years, he was like a freaking dog following me around everywhere or a mean one like Aro Volturi, who killed himself in 1350 after killing his wife and her lover, he was a perverted freak and out of his mind, most ghosts are just lost souls.

It's like when you're alive you spend your life looking for the things that define you, the things that make you who you are. For some that's just a car or a significant other or maybe your job, and if you don't find that you're lost. You just live your life day-to-day waiting for serendipity or fate or maybe even karma - and I'm not talking about karma sutra - to spring something on you and then everything fits into place.

Some people never find this and thus the reason we have ghosts. Ghosts are there because there is something tying them to earth.

Have you ever seen that movie Ghost? The one with Patrick Swayze? Well, I guess you could say it's kind of like that. He only left earth after he had gotten justice for his murder and that his girlfriend knew he loved her.

Also there are the other million and two movies with that plot so you know everyone knows the whole ghost needing closure plot.

My mother and me had just moved to a Washington - the coldest, most bloody boring state in America - for a fresh start. In other words my mother was bored and wanted to try something new and exciting. I obviously did not agree with this as a good reasoning to move, but as being her only daughter and the only person beside herself that she has to think about, my opinion obviously didn't matter.

So we packed up all our stuff and moved to a two-storey house by a lake. According to the estate agent, the house was brimming with history and I had every intention of telling her where she could stick her history. Now, I guess you're wondering why I would want to do that. Apart from the obvious fact that I didn't want to be there and that the real-estate agent looked like some sleaze ball who was planning on ripping us off, there was the fact wherever history is there are also ghosts.

Now through popular belief you would think that a ghost would be some white sheet or a floaty person, but I'm sorry to tell that they are very much like you and me - when they so choose to be.

Most of the ghosts who I have met just walk around on the ground; some even still open doors to walk through them. Yes, if they chose to they could just walk through walls and all of that kind of shit, but some choose not to. Others embrace their...ghostliness and fly around causing havoc and just being plain annoying.

Ghosts also look like your average person; they are just paler, colder, and generally a little deranged. They are plainly like living corpses. A mix between a zombie and a vampire.

So to get back onto my main point, I was pissed about the fact that I would be living in an historic house, but once I saw the view at the back, my heart melted like chocolate in a heated pan.

You could see all the houses dotted around the lake and we even had our own dock leading into it. You could see all the little kids paddling near the edge and there was even someone fishing in the middle of it. The forest surrounding it was lush and just waiting to be explored. I was sold just on the view alone.

Fuck the ghosts that would obviously turn up sooner or later. The view was enough to make me forget about that mundane kind of thing.

A month later we were officially moved in.

Seeing as it was the summer I spent my days swimming and greeting the neighbours, while my mom ran around the house painting it and doing it up. I was surprised at how nothing happened. No bumps in the night, no creepy noises in the house, nothing.

So what I guess I'm saying is that you're going to have to forgive me for what happened on October 31st.

~(o.o)~

I sat on the counter top in the kitchen eating out of a carton of Ben and Jerry's as my mom ran around trying to find her purse, which knowing her would be in the fridge. "Bella!" she whined, "Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

I rolled my eyes and waved my spoon at her, "I told you already that I don't know," I huffed before adding, "Have you looked in the fridge?"

She rolled her eyes back at me, "Why the hell would it be in the fridge?"

"I wouldn't say it wasn't the first time," I pointed out as I had another mouthful of the creamy goodness we call B&J.

She sighed opening the fridge and started to rummage around in it. A minute later she popped out with a triumphant grin on her face and waved her purse at me, "Found it."

"I told you so," I said in a singsong voice.

She flipped me off, "Yeah, yeah, Miss Know it all."

I smirked at her, "Isn't it bad luck to go out on a date on Halloween?" I asked still stuffing my face.

Her mom frowned at me, "We all need to take chances now and again, honey."

Headlights from outside shone into the kitchen interrupting her heartfelt speech - note slight sarcasm. She squealed so loudly I'm sure the dogs on the other side of the lake could hear her and started jumping up and down in excitement, "Oh my god, he's here," she hissed in excitement.

"How do I look?" she asked fluffing up her hair. I looked her over quickly. She was dressed up as Marilyn Monroe in The Seven Year Itch, she even had a mole.

I gave her a thumbs up, "You look great." As much as I loved to see my mother so happy, it hurt slightly that she was going out on Halloween. Halloween had always been our night. We would eat cookie dough and popcorn and scare the shit out of ourselves by watching scary movies.

My mom and me were more like best friends than mother and daughter. I told her everything and she in turn didn't hide the gory details about her life. She had me when she was seventeen after a one-night stand with one of the baseball team and we've been together since...literally.

She dashed off down the hall to open the door as the doorbell rung and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a baggy t-shirt that had the words Love Living and Live Loving written on the front. It was a birthday present from my mom.

She came back down the hall, a tall man in tow. He was about six foot four with broad shoulders. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and his hair slicked back.

"Bella, this is Charlie, the Chief of Police." I stared at her for a second while Charlie looked slightly uncomfortable. I groaned inwardly. Trust my mother to decide that she's going to date the Chief of Police. Well, there goes the last of my new friends at school.

"I just need to fetch my jacket and then we can go." She ran off upstairs leaving us alone in the kitchen. I scrutinized him for a second.

"Bella," I said. He looked up confused." Hmm?" I rolled my eyes, "My name is Bella and just so you know, if you hurt my mother in any way I will hunt you down and beat you to death with your own shotgun. I don't care if you are the Chief of Police or the fucking President of the United States. Fuck with her and I will kill you," I put a lot of venom in my voice to make sure he knew I wasn't joking.

He swallowed and nodded, "Duly noted."

I smiled my best angelic smile, "Good, because I'm watching you."

I made a 'v' with my two middle fingers and pointed them at my eyes before directing them at him. Just then mom came running down the stairs all flustered and happy.

"Ready to go?" she chirped. He nodded, "Um...yeah," she turned to me, "Be good and don't watch too many scary movies. I know how you get."

I rolled my eyes, "Mother, I am not five, I know how to look after myself."

She nodded and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "I have my phone on me if you need me. Okay?" I nodded, "Go have fun, but not too much, it's only the first date." She hit my shoulder lightly and turned back to Charlie and walking out of the house closing the door behind her. I let out a big breath and sighed jumping off the counter top to peer out of the window as Charlie helped mom into his car, which I'm glad to say was not a police cruiser.

I grabbed my carton of Ben and Jerry's and headed out to sit on the dock out back. I grabbed my jacket on the way out and put on all the outside lights, as it was getting dark. I walked steadily down the dock careful of the creaking planks before sitting down at the edge and skimming my bare feet along the top of the frozen water. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer around me as I dug my spoon back into my dessert.

As I sat there looking out at all the pretty lights on the houses I started singing to myself. The song had been on my mind for months and I usually ended up singing it or humming it when I was out here drinking in view. It was an old lullaby that had been sung to me throughout my childhood, especially when I would wake from a sleep, sobbing and heaving from a dream.

"Hush little baby don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird,"

"And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"

"And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass,"

I could feel the cool wind whipping to and fro; I shivered again and wondered why I had chosen ice cream to eat out here when it was so damn cold. Suddenly, a wave of unease washed through me as I realized that everything was completely silent.

I'm not talking about your average silent. I'm talking about, no rustle of leaves, no birds chirping, no lap of the water hitting the dock silence. Complete and utter silence. The kind of silence that meant something unnatural was about to happen.

I looked down at the water that seemed to serve as a blackened screen, creating a mirror out of the water. I stared back at my reflection in it and frowned. The dark eyes and pale skin that I saw were different. I was sure that my face wasn't so angular, my jaw not so wide.

I tilted my head to the side and the reflection did the same. I frowned and it frowned with me. I gingerly lifted my hand and pressed it against the water. A shiver ran through my body and I retracted my hand quickly. There was something wrong, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Wide eyes stared back into mine and turned my face away from the water, trying to control myself. I mean, no one's scared of their own reflection because it's not like it was anyone else's. No one was here. It was just me.

I looked back up at the water and my heartbeat stuttered at what I saw. There was nothing there. No reflection stared back at me. Nothing. No dark eyes and pale skin. And then it happened.

I felt a cold, wet, hand grasp my ankle that was still dangling off the dock and pull hard. I screamed and lost my balance causing me to fall into the water. The freezing water hit me like a battering ram, I gasped and started choking as a lungful of water went down my throat. I thrashed wildly against the hand still pulling me down, deeper and deeper towards the bottom of the lake.

My heart was pounding in my ears and my lungs screamed for air.

The water was dark; the only light came from the moon shining down on the water. Suddenly the weight on my foot vanished and a face appeared in front of me.

His eyes were dark and he placed a pale finger against his lips. "Shh...you'll wake him," he whispered. I stared at him for a second forgetting about my current lack of air before I felt something wrap around my waist from behind me and tug me upwards. My vision was starting to blur and black spots obstructed my view. I sagged as I felt the last few air bubbles leave my lips and just as I was about to close my eyes and give up my head hit the surface.

I gasped and tried to take in as much as air possible in one breath, but my throat was clogged with water and the only thing I accomplished was hacking up some water. I closed my eyes and slumped against whatever was holding me up, my throat and lungs burning.

I could feel myself losing consciousness.

There was a faint buzzing in my ear before I felt ice on my lips. My eyes flickered open slowly as I felt air wash into my body and go to my lungs. My body started heaving water and my arms flailed around, looking for something to grab onto. My hands connected with a firm body and I grasped onto it like it was lifeline.

My whole body felt like a dead weight and it didn't take long for me to slip away into unconsciousness.

I dreamt…I felt like I was blanketed by a dark cloud and I was seeing it all from a distance. I dreamt of a life. Not a whole life just bits and pieces, fragments and snippets flittering across my view, penetrating my mind.

A woman singing a ghost of a lullaby. Murky flashes of dark green eyes, red hair, smashed against the sides of my head painfully. The echoing distant sound of voice of the man I had seen under water repeated itself over and over, "Shh...you'll wake him." Who, I didn't know, but I felt like I should, like I was missing a vital part of the puzzle.

I don't know for how long I had been lying here, but I felt so exhausted. I was barely conscious of what was going on around me, yet I wasn't quite awake. I felt like something was calling me, pulling me out of unconsciousness and it was only by sheer force on my part that I was still under.

I could feel the blanket of darkness start to lift off me and I felt something akin to a light breeze caress my face. I knew it was him, the man who had been in my dream, I don't know how I knew, but every atom in my body reacted and pushed me towards him.

Then I felt something. It was like the flutter of the butterfly skimming my neck and as soon as I felt it everything stopped. My eyes flickered open on their own accord and I was met by a pair of dark green eyes staring intently at me. He looked at me in shock and wonder like he was looking at me for the first time and I stared at him transfixed my eyes running over the plains of his face taking in everything he had to offer.

His auburn hair stood up in strange positions - most likely from running his hands through it - and his face looked like it had been sculptured out of marble. His dark green eyes held secrets that were never meant to be spoken aloud and pierced into mine. His brow was slightly creased and I wanted to lean over and smooth it out.

He was so hauntingly beautiful that it knocked the breath right out of me.

My heart jumped into my throat and I sat frozen in front of him. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or awake anymore. Never in all my years had I seen anything like this man.

Our eyes stared into each other, both looking for answers to question we had not spoken. Suddenly he let out a breath and a strong wind blew over us reminding me of the blunt iciness the water had left in its wake. My teeth chattered and I wrapped my arms around myself. He gave me one last look before his body turned into mist and blew away with the wind.

"Wait!" I called urgently, not even knowing why I wanted him to stay. I grabbed for him, but my fist just came up with empty air.

Silence settled around me and sighed knowing he was gone. I felt empty and cold - the latter probably due to the fact that I was sitting outside in October wearing soaking wet clothes - and I struggled to get up. Sometime between him dragging me to the surface of the water and me seeing him, he had lain me down on the deck.

Placing a hand on my heart I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. A sudden feeling of unease swept through me. The hairs on the back of my neck raised and I looked around searching for the culprit. I had this strange eerie feeling that someone was watching and I looked around searching for the culprit, but there would be nothing there. There was just emptiness, yet I could still _feel_ something.

"Who are you?" I whispered as my eyes darted around trying to find just one little hint of him, something to tell me that I wasn't crazy - something that I had given up on years ago. A ghostly chuckle tickled my right ear and my heart stuttered in its frantic pace. No answer came, but I could feel the pure iciness of his breath burning my right cheek. I shook my head and turned to the right, looking at the place where I thought he was. A whisper of an electric current seared through me and I forced myself to remember to breathe.

In...out...in...out.

It was quiet and I thought for a second that maybe he was gone, but then I felt it. It was like a soft tugging. It started inside of me, in my chest, before it spread throughout my body. It was like I was in a trance as I picked myself up off the floor and started to walk towards the forest surrounding the house.

Now you would think with all my experience with ghosts that I would know what the hell was going on, but I didn't. I felt like it was not me that was controlling my body. It felt like he had stepped inside my body and was guiding me to the place that I felt I needed to be.

Twigs and branches snapped under my feet, but I barely registered the pain of them cutting through my feet. I tried to pull away to go back to my house, but like a moth to a flame, I felt myself stumble further into it.

The tugging was getting more insistent with each step and the moon filtered down through the tress sending shadows across the room. The only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing, but even that sounded muted to my ears.

I can't tell you for how long I walked through that forest, or where the hell I was or even what time it was when I finally saw it.

Hidden in the brackets and overgrown plants was an old cabin.

My feet still had not stopped their pilgrimage and it wasn't long before they touched the steps of the front porch. The porch creaked and groaned with every step I took and my fingers trembled as they reached out for the doorknob.

My hand wrapped around the cool doorknob following the insistent pulling in my chest. I didn't understand what was happening to me. Why couldn't I pull away and go back home? Why was this pull so strong?

The dulcet tones of the male voice were pulling me toward that door, a door that sent chills up my spine when I touched it. I tried to pull away, but like a moth to a flame, I felt myself stumble forwards.

I knew I should run for the hills, but the compassionate, almost loving voice lulled me into a state of repose.

"And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart,"

I stood in front of the door drinking in the lullaby. It's soothing tones washing over me.

My heart was pounding in my ears, my palms were clammy and the air felt like there was an electric current running through it. I closed my eyes briefly and twisted the knob. A loud creaking and clicking sound came from the other side before the door shifted forwards opening slightly.

Freezing air hit me, whipping to and fro and my hands trembled as I pushed the door fully open. The room was dark; the only light came from the moon shining through an open window in the corner. The wind whistled and whipped around me as I stepped inside hesitantly, the tugging inside me forcing my feet forwards.

Suddenly I felt myself sag and I could move freely again.

Instincts started hitting me from every side. I couldn't breathe, everything started spinning and every pore in my body told me to leave, to get out while I still could. I turned to go back out the door, but it slammed shut just as I got to it. I grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. No matter how much I pulled, yanked and twisted, it refused to move_._

I had obviously missed the 101 class on not letting ominous things take over my body and general staying away from anything creepy.

This was like the beginning of a really bad horror movie. I didn't want to die.

"_Isabella,"_ his voice spoke softly, the words spilling over me gently. I knew it was him. I knew all of this was his doing. I just didn't know why he chose me to do this to and frankly, I wasn't happy about being picked on.

"What do you want from me?" I called out. No reply came and I carried on feeling the helplessness start to overtake me. I knew I was in over my head and I'm sure he knew that too, "Please let me go. I'll do anything you want just please…," I trailed off helplessly.

A soft sigh reached my ears and I turned to the right, looking at the place where I thought he was. A whisper of an electric current seared through me and I forced myself to remember to breathe.

I felt a soft caress of the side of my face, burning ice touching scared heat, and I subconsciously lent into it. "Look at me," he whispered and I opened my eyes to see a hand placed on my cheek.

My breath hitched and I slowly brought a trembling finger and touched his hand.

I expected my hand to go through it, but it was solid, cool and so soft. My eyes darted upwards to his face as he ran a thumb across my cheek. "Please don't be scared of me," he whispered a slightly pained look on his face. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and stared at him half in fright, half in wonder.

This being in front of me was not like any I had ever met, while he had the qualities of a ghost, his whole demeanor said differently.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He closed his eyes for a second and purple of his eyelids made his face look so tired and worn. They flickered open again and suddenly I wasn't standing in the middle of the dark cabin, I was standing in a small room in front of a mirror.

Candlelight flickered around us and I gasped and moved backwards only to find him standing behind me, "Look," He ordered pointing to the mirror. My gaze flickered over to the mirror and I stared at him through it. Every thing around him seemed misty, like with one blink he could disappear.

He closed his eyes again and rested his cheek against mine. The cool sensation of it caused a shiver to go down my spine, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?" he asked, his voice colliding with my body and setting it on fire, "How many years I've longed for you?"

I closed my eyes as his words caressed me, wrapping around me in a soft blanket of passion and anguish. "Tell me," I whispered, suddenly feeling desperate to hear him talk. Desperate to know everything about him.

"I've been fantasizing about you for decades, Isabella, dreaming about you, wondering if you would ever be mine."

My breath hitched, "And I am now?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but it wavered and stuttered as I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Hmm...yes," he murmured trailing his cool hands up and down my arms. "Does that scare you?" He asked quietly, opening his eyes and staring his deep, fiery, gaze into mine. I shook my head dumbly trying to concentrate on his words, not on what his hands were doing to me.

I couldn't understand why I was reacting like this. I wanted to touch him, to feel his skin against mine, to see who his man really was. My heart ached for him, my body yearned for him, and my soul begged for him. These thoughts frightened me more than the fact that he was not human.

His fingers played with the hem of my t-shirt and I briefly wondered where my jacket was and if my mom was still out with the Chief. All thoughts left my mind as he ripped my t-shirt from my body in one swift movement and it fell away and pooled at my feet. In any other circumstance I would have screamed and hit him in the face, but for some reason I stood frozen in front of him willing him to do what he pleased with my body.

As soon as my body felt able to move again I tried to turn around in his grip, but his hands clamped down on my arms, his fingers digging into the flesh there. A slight jolt of pain went through me and I gasped. He immediately removed his hands and placed them tersely on my shoulders, "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, a slight hint of frustration in his voice.

"I just...I wanted to see you properly," I said a deep blush spreading across my body. He sighed and I felt his tense muscles relax. His face twisted in pain and sorrow and I felt like someone had taken a rusted knife and jabbed it heartlessly into my chest.

"I'm sorry," he spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. "I thought I could do this...I...I…," I reached my hand back slowly, all the while watching him in the mirror, and placed a hand gently on his cheek. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes again, leaning into my touch.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again and sighed, "I thought that I could control myself. I thought I was strong enough." His hands fell to his sides and he curled them up into fists.

I felt the ground move slightly under me and the lone window rattle like an earthquake was coming. I looked around wildly my heart starting to double it's pace. The mirror shook before falling from its perch and crashing to the ground sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. A small scream left my lips and I jumped back, closing my eyes just waiting for the roof to collapse on top of me.

Then I felt something. It was like the flutter of the butterfly skimming my neck and as soon as I felt it everything stopped. My eyes flickered open on their own accord and I turned around slowly expecting to meet his gaze.

But instead of him standing behind me I found him sitting despondently on the floor loosely hugging his knees. I knelt in front of him confusion running through me, "Did you...did you do that?" I asked.

He nodded refusing to look at me, "I finally found you and I can't touch you without hurting, crushing, breaking you. I want to consume you, inhale you sweet fragrance as I feel your body move under me. Just to hear you cry out my name in ecstasy would be enough. But, I can't have that - I want it, so badly, but I don't know if I can have it."

"You can." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I knew without a doubt that I could - no would give him whatever it was that he desired. I wanted him to consume me. To pull me under into the great unknown and take me with wild abandon. I had so badly wanted to whimper at his words as he had spoken them, delving into my deepest desires, but I had refrained. My naked chest heaved up and down and my nipples pebbled in the cool air, but I ignored it.

"Take me," I ordered weakly, making it sound more like begging.

His eyes flashed with trepidation and he shook his head slowly. "I cannot, will not, hurt you," he spoke vehemently, leaving no room for argument.

I could feel fire spreading through my body and before I even made a conscious thought as to what I was doing I had laced my fingers into his hair and forced my mouth against his. He froze underneath me, but I carried on moving my lips against his cold, pliant ones. I dragged my lips across his cheek to his ear and whispered, "I know nothing about you, hell I don't even know your name, but what I do know is that I need you. I don't know why and right now I simply don't care, but the fire inside of me begs for your touch. Every inch of me screams for you to claim me as yours."

His breath came out in a whoosh and with a blur I found myself on my back, my arms pinned above my head by one of his hands. His dark eyes seemed to penetrate my soul as he looked down at me.

"You don't know what you're asking for," he hissed. "Do you realize just how easy it would be for me just to rip of these flimsy pieces of clothing?" He fingered my - now ratty - sweats with a look of disdain.

"Just one pull and you would be mine and I would never let you go. I would mark you, claim you; I would take you so hard that no other man would be good enough for you. You would be raw for me and only me. Only I would be able to sate your desire, to soothe the ache between your legs."

He slammed his fist down next to my head causing a slight dent to appear and then fade as quickly as it had come. "And do you know the best part?" he asked. I shook my head panting as his words spilled over me like honey, feeding the ache inside of me and causing me to drip and ruin my panties. He smirked like he knew what I was thinking, "The best part is that you'll be begging for it. Screaming for it. Wanting it so badly that you wouldn't think about anyone or anything other than me inside you, licking you, touching you, fucking you."

My whole body shook with need as his mouth drew closer to mine until it was but centimeters away from mine. His pink tongue flicked out of his mouth and I finally stopped breathing.

Uncontrollable lust took over me as he traced my lips. His tongue was so cold, yet so soft, the velvet texture of it sending hot sparks through my body. "Breathe," he murmured and I managed to draw in a ragged breath.

"Do it," I hissed as I felt his firm body resting against mine, all coherent and self-preservation thoughts leaving my mind.

He growled low and long in his chest, "If we do this, there is no going back Isabella. I meant every word I said. I do not share."

I shook my head, "Neither do I." His now blackened eyes searched my face for an immeasurable minute before he moved away from me. I frowned and opened my mouth to tell him that this was the part where he was meant to rip my remaining clothes off and take me with wild abandon - one too many romance novels makes you think like that.

He chuckled like he knew what was going on through my head and held his hand out.

"Did you honestly think I would take you in a filthy closet when there is an acceptable bed not fifty feet away?"

I paused for a second contemplating how to answer that, "Um…kind of."

He rolled his eyes and scooped me up off the floor and walked over to my bed before unceremoniously dumping me on my bed before climbing onto it and hovering over me. He leaned down to kiss me, but I placed a hand on his chest.

"Wait!" I said quickly.

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows, "I presume there is something you would like to say?"

I nodded, "Tell me your name. I mean if I'm yours then I shouldn't I know at least your name. It's common courtesy seeing as you already know mine."

An expression that I can only describe as pure amusement crossed his face. He leaned back on his haunches and thrust out his hand, which I shook. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen the third, son of Edward the second and Elisabeth Mason Cullen. Deceased May 21st, exactly one month before my twentieth birthday, and whose body can be found buried in the middle of this dear forest you can see out the window in an unmarked grave. Murdered by cheating wife so she could run off with some uneducated fool and is currently haunting this area because he has nothing better to do than to scare and seduce poor unsuspecting, and if I may, unbelievably sexy, women."

Now it was my turn to look amused, "You know I only asked for your name, not your life story," I teased.

"And would you please explain why you said _women_ instead of _woman_. Are you an incubus? Because as much as I like you, I don't think I want to become another notch on your ghostly, sexy bedpost."

He chuckled, "You're right, you are the only woman I have seduced into my arms for company and no, as far as I know I am not an incubus, nor do I want to be."

Well, that was good enough for me. I tugged on his hair and brought his lips down onto mine. Our lips moved in sync, molding, burning, tingling.

I moaned and laced my hands into his hair trying to pull him closer. Silk brushed my fingers as I curled them deeper into his locks. He chuckled and pulled away to run kisses along my jaw, "Patience love," he murmured. I huffed, pouting. This only caused him to smile wider.

He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me passionately. I moved my hands from his hair and ran them under his shirt, pulling it up as I ran my hands up and down his chest feeling his cool muscles contract under my fingers. I pulled it over his head and his mouth immediately reconnected with mine.

His hands traced my sides before fingering the waistband of my sweats.

In one swift movement he ripped them from my body. A small gasp escaped my lips, but it soon turned into a moan as he ran his hand up my now bare leg, and hitched my leg around his waist. I shivered in anticipation waiting with bearly restrained patience for his next move. He tore his mouth away from mine and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Am I too cold?" he asked frowning.

I shook my head breathing heavily, "God, no," I moaned. He traced small patterns on the skin of my stomach as he moved his kisses slowly across my jaw and down to my neck leaving a burning trail of ice in its wake. His hands moved slowly upwards, tracing the shape of my breasts lightly.

"Please…," I asked begging for his hands to go just that little bit higher. He leaned back onto his heels, his eyes raking over as I struggled to get up on me knees. He pulled me closer to his body, until my breasts were pressed into his chest. I shivered, this time out of the cold and he stroked my hair lightly.

The only sound that could be heard in the whole room was my breathing, the panting breaths exposing my desire for so much more.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured in a reverent tone. He buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply taking in all the different scents on my skin.

I blushed not used to hearing those words directed at me. Being like I was meant that I never had time for a boyfriend. I lifted a shaky hand and placed it on his shoulder.

Everything about this, about us, contradicted and counter-acted. From the contrasting heat of our bodies, to the fact that I had a beating heart, while, from the look of his clothes - or what was left of them, he had been dead for a good hundred years.

He pulled his head back and I peered up at from under my eyelashes. His gaze scorched me erasing any traces of ice lingering on my skin. He moved closer to me and I angled my head upwards before bringing his head down for a kiss. Our mouths moved against each other, but it was unhurried and languid. We were taking our time, not rushing.

I sighed contentedly and pressed our chests closer together.

He laced his fingers into my hair, pushing my head back slightly.

I wound my arms around his neck and let my fingers tangle into the hairs at the base of his neck. He groaned as I pulled on them roughly.

His hands ran up and down my back slowly erasing all the tension that was left in my body. I hummed happily against his mouth and he chuckled, bent his head and started running kisses along my shoulder. A shiver ran through my chest and I can feel myself reacting to the gentle caresses and kisses he was giving me.

I automatically leaned my head to the right as his lips dragged close to it. My breath hitched in my throat as his tongue flicked out against my neck and my chest heaved as I tried to get a reasonable amount of air into my lungs.

His hands stroked my arms before going up and around before moving down to my collarbone.

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and I let out a small gasp. He took this opportunity to push his wet, velvety tongue into my mouth. I opened my mouth wider and he pushed his tongue further into my mouth, twisting and swirling it with mine.

I moaned in his mouth and shifted closer to him rubbing against his now obvious bulge. I pushed his tongue backwards and mine forwards fighting to get dominance. Our tongues fought valiantly, dancing against each other until I pulled away gasping for air.

I moaned breathlessly, the pit of my stomach burning and the ache between my legs intensifying as his hands glided up my chest and cupped my breasts in his big hands. He kneaded them slowly in his hands and I let my head fall back slightly, my eyes closing. My fingers blindly traced across his chest feeling his muscles contract under my touch.

As I touched the hair at the base of his stomach, his hips buckled into mine and I moaned as he rubbed against me. I opened my eyes and grasped his belt in my hands trying to undo it quickly. The dumb thing wasn't moving and I gritted my teeth in annoyance and tugged at it harder.

Edward chuckled and moved my hands away. With a few swift flicks of his hand, his belt came undone. I huffed and went back to the main task at hand - getting him naked.

I pushed him backwards making him lie down on the bed while I undid his pants. I pulled down his pants quickly so that they were around his ankles and marveled at his hard cock - it seemed Edward liked to go commando. I reached out to touch him, but found myself flat on my back with him between my legs. I blinked for a second trying to get my bearings straight.

He leaned over me with one hand supporting his weight, the other dancing around the hem of my panties. I held my breath as he dipped his fingers underneath them and slid his fingers over my pussy lips. My hips arched upwards as one of his fingers slid between my lips and went to caress my clit.

He groaned, "You're so wet," he murmured, "Tell me who made you this wet."

"You," I said panting, "Only you." He nodded pleased with my admission and withdrew his finger from me and looked at it enthralled.

"Hmmm," he murmured and sucked it into his mouth. His tongue peaked out of his mouth and ran across his bottom lip, "Delicious."

The burn in my stomach was turning into an inferno and I couldn't wait any longer for fear of exploding. "No more foreplay," I breathed," I need you in me."

He growled and brought my head down and kissed me hungrily as he positioned himself between your legs and yanked down my panties.

I felt his hands on my hips and I spread my legs wider in anticipation. He peppered kisses up between my chest and pressed himself against my entrance. My breaths coming out in breathless pants and I stared up into his eyes. His usual penetrating gaze had softened and kissed me gently for a second. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he pushed forwards slowly.

I had never been very good when it came to pain and I won't lie and say I wasn't cursing, mentally, in every language I knew as he forced himself forwards stretching me. I gritted my teeth thinking that the breaking of my hymen would be excruciating. He hesitated and I urged him forwards wanting this to be over as quick as possible. He thrust forwards breaking it and I was surprised to find it relatively painless.

There was no screaming worthy pain that made me want to slug him round the face with the hardest object that I could find. To be honest, I was slightly disappointed. Everyone made such a big deal about how painful it that this really didn't feel like it counted properly.

I was soon distracted by the fact that I had a cock inside me - they are quite hard to ignore. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly and I couldn't help but get lost in his scorching green eyes. I quickly came back to earth and nodded.

"Yes," I breathed, "Please move."

I thrust my hips upwards experimentally causing his eyes to roll back into his head in pleasure. He bent his head down and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss before starting to thrust inside again.

He started off with slow rhythm helping me to keep in time with his thrusts, but it wasn't long before he started to quicken his pace up and I thrust my hips up trying to keep in time with every one of his. It only took seconds for our jerky movements to even out and to become fluid.

The feel of him filling and stretching me, hitting little nooks and crannies that I didn't even know existed was more than any sane girl could take. Thankfully I was not considered sane and I was enjoying every second of it. The moans, whimpers, and curses falling off my lips would have put a whore in a brothel to shame, but seeing Edward didn't mind I didn't bother to try and censor myself.

His cool breath hit my neck as he kept on thrusting his hips forwards and backwards. I grabbed his head and forced our mouths together. Tongues attacked each other in a furious battle for domination as my hands ran over every inch of this body that I could reach. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gasped as he hit deeper and harder inside me than before.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned. I lowered my eyes to where we were connected and watched in fascination as his cock disappeared between my folds and pulled out with juices, my juices, on him.

Never had I witnessed something so intimate and consuming in my life.

My thoughts muddled up and strayed away from me. Pleasure pricked at my body like I was getting all body acupuncture. Blood pulsed under my skin, thumping loudly in my ears. Nothing and no one outside of Edward mattered. Not my mother on her date with the Chief of Police. Not the fact that I probably wouldn't have friends when going back to school for the reason.

Just the atomic bliss running through me registered. Just Edward and his piercing eyes.

His eyes exposed me; saw through the everyday facade I put up to seem normal. Here was someone that I could relate to on my level without the weird looks and talk of me being crazy.

I could feel the coil in my stomach winding up tightly. "Oh God Edward, I'm so close," I whimpered, needing something more to push me off the edge.

He moved one of his hands down my stomach and started rubbing my clit. The coil inside me was at its snapping point as he continued to thrust into me and I could feel myself starting to tighten around him. My body shuddered and convulsed as I clenched down hard around him.

My eyes popped open and a strangled scream left my lips that sounded distinctly like Edward's name as I came hard. Never in my life had I come that hard. I could hear him in the background grunting and moaning my name and just knowing that we were coming at the same time had a second orgasm overtaking me.

I don't for how long I lay there, my eyes staring into his as I calmed down from such intensity. He stroked the pads of his fingers over my cheek and smiled sadly down at me. I frowned not understanding why he would look that way.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. I struggled against him, but he was too strong above me. His other hand clamped over my nose and I realized that he was suffocating me.

I struggled against him harder as my lungs started to protest, but his whole body was covering mine and it made it impossible to move.

He shook his head, "This is the only way we can be together forever." He removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with his lips, "Don't fight it. This is what you want." Tears sprung to my eyes as I realized that I would never see my mother again.

However, flighty and harebrained she was, I loved her and I would never get to say goodbye. I could see the dark spots at the edge of my vision and I closed my eyes.

I tried to shake my head to tell him that this wasn't what I wanted, I had never asked for death, I had asked for love. I could feel my body weakening and I knew it wouldn't take long for me to loose consciousness.

Suddenly I felt air in my mouth and I opened my eyes as he detached his mouth from mine. I gasped, taking in deep pulls of air and stared up at him before sinking back into the bed. I felt so tired and though I fought to keep my eyes open it was to no avail.

I sunk into the dark abyss waiting for me and drifted. Neither waking nor sleeping.

"Sleep mi amor. Soon we will be together."

_Awake and Unafraid..._

_Asleep or dead..._

_

* * *

_

_**Author Hints:**_

**1: I am currently writing a BDSM story about male submission. **

**2: Every Saturday I update a story that is set in another time. **

**3: I have a story where Edward has wings.**

**4: I have a community with over 1,300 stories and one-shots in it.**


	32. One shot 29

**Disclaimer****: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with **_**each one shot **_**belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

"_Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host – your ghost host...Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back…now."_

I heard the creaking doors slam closed behind me and stared menacingly at the group of bewildered tourists I'd trapped in the foyer. They blinked against the darkness, their eyes not yet adjusted from the blazing sunlight outside to the musty dark that now enshrouded them. Somewhere in the group, a baby started to wail.

A door to their left rolled backwards, opening into an octagonal-shaped room. Some of them looked back at me, smiling nervously as I regarded them with an insidious glare. The entire bunch shuffled into the next room just as I slipped in stealthily behind them; by now I had become accustomed to treading lightly in the dark.

The door coiled shut with a loud clatter and some of them jumped in surprise. I paced the edges of the room around them, like a lioness stalking her prey, forcing them to hover in a tight bundle in the center of the room. Some tried to keep their eyes on me while others looked around in horror. The walls seemed to be stretching taller, the portraits hanging there elongating themselves to uncover previously hidden and gruesome images.

As the ceiling reached the apex of its climb, I hissed at one of the nervously laughing teenage tourists just before all source of light in the tiny room disappeared. Many of the trapped bodies began to scream in fright. They all looked up to the roof when a bolt of lightning suddenly illuminated it, revealing a hanging corpse.

I pulled my arm from a hidden panel in the wall just as the lights came back on, leaving the pack of guests none the wiser. A door on the opposite side of the room from the first one cranked open, unveiling even more nervous people being herded further inside. My group shuffled forward, looking back at me and the creepy stretching room behind them with a sense of dread.

As the door slowly rattled shut again, I leaned back against the fake wood paneling on the wall and sighed; my feet hurt and someone in that last bunch had positively reeked.

The door on the other side opened as the ceiling began to shrink down to its normal size. A young looking blond guy with a baby face strode into the room. It was my trainer, Mike Newton.

"You're bumped to break, Bella," he informed me with a smile.

"Thank God," I muttered. I hadn't sat down in what felt like hours; it was past seven in the evening and I was exhausted, eager for my only half hour break.

Mike raised his hand for a high five in his characteristically boyish manner and I smiled tiredly, hitting his hand back with slightly less enthusiasm. Even though he was five years my senior I was pretty sure Mike had developed a crush on me. I hadn't returned the sentiment, but my obvious disinterest didn't seem to sway him one tiny bit.

I stepped through foyer and pushed a door open into the dimly lit hallway, electric candelabras flickering tongues of orange light against the walls. I found the entrance to the break room with ease, even though it was almost hidden from view. Plopping down into one of the empty plastic chairs in the small room, I lifted my throbbing feet to rest them on another chair, feeling my tired limbs protest the movement. I'd started my shift only four hours ago, and already, it felt like forty.

It had been over a month and a half since I had started the Walt Disney World College Program; I was spending the Fall semester of my junior year here in Orlando, Florida. I'd never given much thought to working in "the happiest place on earth," but when a representative came to visit back at Seattle Pacific University last year, all that changed.

I'd told him I didn't think I was the "Disney type"; I wasn't cheerful and outgoing. As a matter of fact, I was quiet, enjoyed reading over thrill rides, and was kind of a loner. But when he'd told me that not every cast member in Disney needed a twenty-four-seven smile, I was suddenly interested. Eager to escape the cold, wet weather of Washington, I filled out an application.

When I received my acceptance packet a few weeks later, I'd been thrilled to discover that I would be working at the Haunted Mansion at the Magic Kingdom. By September, I was packing up my things, waving goodbye to my parents Charlie and Renee when they brought me to the airport, and flying off to spend the next three and a half months in the palm trees and sunshine of Florida.

I really liked working at the Mansion because it was one of the only places in Disney where you could be mean and grumpy. Making the people there feel uneasy was part of the show. I got used to the dark corridors, the musty smell and the annoying tourists who pretended to scream in fear inside. It got pretty entertaining when one of us did actually manage to scare them in earnest.

Now it was October and I'd finally learned all the ropes. I'd learned that the tourists who came to Disney were called "guests." I'd been trained on all the "show scenes" in the little eight minute ride: the stretching rooms, the eerie music room with a piano that played by itself, the attic with animatronic ghosts popping up at random times, the graveyard with the singing busts.

I'd memorized all the different positions in the ride too: greeter, manning the two "stretching" rooms, the moving belts where we loaded and unloaded guests into the little "doom buggies" clicking along their pre-routed track. I'd been taught where all the emergency exits were and how to pull open the safety bars in an evacuation. I'd even learned how to use "VoBAN": the magical substance used to clean up vomit when some sugar-pumped and over-excited child got sick on the ride.

I'd been taught all this by Mike, who had extended an exuberant hand to meet me back on my first day at Park training.

"Hey, you must be Isabella Swan, my new trainee," he had said, while giving me a not-so-subtle once over. I'd looked away uncomfortably, not sure how anyone could look attractive dressed as I was. I wore the Haunted Mansion "maid" costume: a dark green blouse with fake lace, a matching skirt and a "bat hat" clipped to my head that looked like a century-old doily.

"It's Bella," I had corrected him.

"Bella, sure…you got it!" he'd laughed nervously. "Welcome to the Disney College Program."

Mike had motioned for me to walk ahead of him and we made our way quietly through the massive web of tunnels underneath the Magic Kingdom.

"So how long have you worked here?" I had asked him, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh I've been here about six years. I'm trained on all the rides in Ad-lib-"

I cut him off. "Ad-lib?"

"Adventureland-Liberty Square, the area of the park you'll be working in. That's the Haunted Mansion, Hall of Presidents, the Riverboat, the Tiki Birds, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jungle Cruise and Aladdin's Magic Carpets. I've been trained on all of them," he announced proudly as he held a heavy door open for me, leading up to a flight of steps.

We came out of a hidden door by the Hall of Presidents, into the sunlight, and were immediately surrounded by Mickey-shaped balloons, ice cream carts, colonial music piped through invisible speakers, fatigued parents and children having temper tantrums.

Up ahead the Haunted Mansion loomed, a large brick building with several turrets and barred windows. Surrounding the building was a lush rose garden, punctuated by fake gravestones. A tin bat sat atop a weather vane on the highest peak. The sound of a howling dog screeched mournfully through the air, followed by a clap of thunder that seemed oddly out of place in the beautiful weather. Speakers hidden around the wrought-iron gated entrance piped in the creepy sound of imaginary wind howling past.

I laughed at the memory as I stood in the break room and stretched my arms up above my head. The gloominess of this ride was a stark contrast to the cheerfulness of the rest of the Magic Kingdom, with its child friendly rides, bright colors and waving, mute characters.

The break room door squeaked open, startling me. I quickly lowered my arms as the door to the break room opened and Jessica Stanley walked in. She glared at me, her upper lip curling into an unmistakable sneer.

I'd met Jessica during my first week of training as well. She was a full-time employee like Mike, who had been going over ride safety precautions with me when Jessica came in for her lunch break.

"So this must be your new C.P.," she had said to Mike, looking me over. "Lucky you." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"What's a C.P.?" I asked warily, having learned by now that most of the cast members spoke in abbreviated code. Working here was like being part of a cult.

"College Program kid," she had answered in a bored tone without turning to face me, pulling a container of yogurt out of the tiny dorm-sized fridge wedged in the corner of the room.

One of our managers had poked her head in at that point, recognizable in her business-casual clothes and walkie-talkie clipped to her belt. She asked Mike if he could assist her with a guest issue outside.

He'd apologized to me and slipped out of the room. Jessica's gaze followed Mike after he'd left.

"Let me give you a bit of advice for your time here at Disney," she had said to me, still staring distastefully at the exit.

"What's that?"

Jessica turned her head towards me, a slightly maniacal glint in her eyes as they narrowed menacingly.

"Don't _fuck_ anybody."

And with that, she'd thrown her yogurt in the garbage and stormed out of the room, leaving me shocked and slightly amused in her wake.

I'd assumed from the daggers she was throwing where Mike had previously stood that they _had_ fucked and it hadn't worked out so well.

Now over a month later, as we stood uncomfortably in the break room, I gave Jessica a weak smile, which she promptly ignored. I then heard my cell phone buzz and had never been so relieved.

I reached up to the hook on the wall where I'd hung my bag, pulled my phone from it and checked my text messages. I had missed several of them while I'd been in what was called "rotation" in the ride: moving from position to position at different points throughout the Mansion.

The first text was from Angela, my roommate.

_Text me when you're on break._

Another one had come in a half hour later.

_Jake, Paul and I have breaks at 7:30. If you're off then, meet us in the Mouseketeria._

A third seemed to have arrived only a minute before I looked at my phone.

_Bella, baby, get your sexy, haunted ass down here._

I laughed at Jake's text; he was openly gay, completely out and flaming, but flirted shamelessly with me nonetheless. His boyfriend, Paul, didn't seem to mind.

Stealing a glance at the clock, I saw I still had twenty-seven minutes of my "lunch" left. If I ran, I could still make it down to the cast member cafeteria entrenched down in the myriad of tunnels that criss-crossed underneath the Magic Kingdom, eat and relax a bit before I had to be back. I quickly grabbed my bag, sprinted past Jessica and out the break room, and through a door that went backstage.

Angela and I had been assigned as house-mates at the Vista Way College Program housing. She was from Boston and was going to be working at Magic Kingdom "Merchant-tainment," which, translated from Disney-speak, meant she worked at the Main Street Emporium selling t-shirts, candy, disposable cameras and various incarnations of Mickey Mouse. We got along well from our first nervous smiles at each other, and were grouped together with two other girls from New Jersey who were working at EPCOT food service.

We'd met Jake and Paul when we began our first day of College Program training, or as we liked to call it, "Introduction to Shoving Pixie Dust Up Your Ass 101." Jake had actually come up with that one while we sat through endless videos and seminars on the history of Disney.

He and Paul came to the program together from California and were dorming in a house not far from ours. They'd been together for a year and looked at their time at Disney as a vacation. While Paul worked at one of the taco carts near Pirates of the Caribbean, Jacob worked at Splash Mountain, and wore his Frontierland costume proudly.

We'd all become fast friends, running around the parks together on our days off. Once October was upon us and the countdown to Halloween began, Paul told us the story he'd heard about "George," the ghost who haunted the Pirate ride.

"He was a maintenance worker and died before the ride was finished," Paul had whispered to us as we settled ourselves onto a bench in one of the ride's boats. "The rumor is he waits for new cast members to arrive, and if they don't acknowledge him by saying hello, he shuts down the ride."

Angela and I croaked out a squeaky, "Hi, George" as the boat set off into the murky waters, but Jake shook his head in disbelief.

"Honey, I stopped believing in ghosts when I was ten," he said. "George can kiss my sweet ass."

As soon as the words were spoken the boat jolted to a halt. After a few moments of suspended animation, the ride soundtrack was shut off and replaced with an announcement that Pirates had unexpectedly shut down and needed to be evacuated.

We all made sure to say hello to George from that point on.

With now only twenty-four minutes of my break left, I hurried down the alley that snaked behind the rides and down into the wide mouth of the tunnel entrance. The complex network of underground hallways transversed the entire "basement" of the Magic Kingdom, created so that no cast member would have to walk from one "land" to another in the wrong costume. Here at Disney, they called that "bad show."

"This entire meal is bad show," Paul whined. I heard my group of friends before I saw them, wincing as Paul's high-pitched voice squeaked out complaints.

"It's like they cook everything in grease and lard here. Have they ever even heard of cellulite?"

"Sorry, Paul – oh, there she is! Bella!" Angela jumped up from a booth against the wall and waved at me.

"Bella!" I heard another voice call out from behind me. I turned backwards in curiosity, and then tried to hide my distaste; it was Mike. "I'm on break too! I thought I would join you?"

He was out of breath as he jogged toward me. I wondered briefly if he'd traded lunches with someone else when I'd left for mine. "Uh yeah, sure. As long as you don't mind sitting with my friends."

I waved my hand to the table where my gang sat, and Mike paused as if he were going to say something, but then seemed to think better of it and nodded. "Sounds great," he beamed at me.

He followed me to the table and introductions were made. Mike offered to grab some food for me so I could rest my feet. I thanked him for the gesture and asked him if he could pick up whatever pasta they were serving. I started to unroll a few bills from where they were wadded up at the bottom of my bag, but Mike refused my money with a smile and backed away towards the food counters.

"Looks like somebody got herself a sugar daddy," Jake teased me once Mike was far enough away so that he didn't hear.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ugh, don't even say that," I moaned.

"He's got a cute ass," Paul suggested, craning his head to get a better look just as Jake swatted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Paul but I think he's straight," Angela said, nodding towards me as evidence of my trainer's sexual orientation.

"Oh please, honey, we're all gay here at Disney," Jake said. "Or at least hetero-flexible!"

I couldn't contain my giggle at Jake's remark; he was right. Disney was the most sexually charged environment I'd ever worked in. The "guests" who came through every day would never know it, but backstage cast members were going at it constantly. I'd been appalled the first time I'd seen Belle making out with Aladdin behind It's a Small World, surprised at their blatant disregard for being caught and also at their obvious cheating on their fairy-tale significant others. I'd been equally as amazed when I saw Peter Pan slap Prince Charming's ass down by payroll.

"What are we all laughing at?" Mike asked as he returned with our food.

"Nothing, sugar, nothing," Paul said, wiping tears of laughter off his face.

A sudden icy breeze whipped through the dining room and I looked over my shoulder in curiosity to see where it came from. The door to the cafeteria opened and in walked the most picturesque couple I'd ever seen, decked out in the elegant suit and gown worn for The Hall of Presidents. They were older than me, I couldn't tell how much because they looked so natural in the clothing that I almost forgot they were in costumes and not straight out of the eighteen hundreds.

They were both extremely pale and seemed to float as they entered the room gracefully, holding hands. The man gazed at the woman with a soft smile that spoke of years of love, and she met his eyes with the same enamored expression. To my eyes, it was as if they moved in slow motion, turning around to look behind them as another equally beautiful couple followed them in.

"Who are _they_?" I asked, my voice nearly a whisper as I stared in amazement.

I heard Mike turn in his chair.

"Oh, that's Carlisle and Esme. They're the Cullens," he replied. "I was wondering when they'd be showing up this year."

I glanced back at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"They're seasonal cast members who only come to work here during the cooler months," Mike replied, gnawing off a mouthful of bagel.

My eyes were once again drawn to the entrance, where possibly the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen sauntered in on the arm of an incredibly huge, incredibly hot guy. They were pale like the first couple, their skin a chalky, milk-like pallor, but the girl's blonde waves cascaded down her shoulders, making the Haunted Mansion costume she wore look like haute couture. Her partner had short, dark curly hair, and his colossal muscles were visible through the stiff fabric of his Jungle Cruise shirt and khaki pants.

"The huge one is Emmett Cullen and the blonde with him is his girlfriend, Rosalie. She's a real bitch," Mike explained with a mouthful of food.

As the second couple glided forward, a third entered. The female had dark, spiky hair and danced fluidly into the room under the arm of her partner. She wore the yellow blouse, red vest and bell-bottom orange pants of the Pirates costume. She beamed adoringly at the blonde man whose hand she held, and he gave her a strained smile in return. As he followed her into the cafeteria, his long locks tucked under the navy cap of the Riverboat costume, I gazed in awe as their pure beauty radiated forward.

"The little one is Alice Cullen, and the guy she's with is her husband, Jasper. He's a total weirdo. Never spoken a word to me."

"Husband?" I asked in surprise. "They don't look old enough to be married. How long have they been working here?" I asked Mike.

"Forever," he scoffed. When I turned back to glare at him, he mumbled that he really didn't know.

"They've been working here for years and get the best shifts because they know the scheduling coordinator." Mike swallowed and continued, "They never work during the daylight hours; just the second shift, twilight to close."

I felt the presence of the last of the Cullens before I saw him; as if I were being watched by a ghost. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I shivered.

My breath caught in my throat and my cheeks flushed red with heat as I watched the lone figure entering the cafeteria. He was perfect; tall and thin but with an inherent strength rippling underneath the Haunted Mansion dark green jacket and slacks he wore.

"Who's _that_?" I practically whispered.

"That's Edward Cullen," Mike grumbled. "He's kind of a legend here with the female cast members. They've all wanted him-"

"I can certainly see why," Angela cooed, leaning forward and crossing her arms on the table.

Mike cleared his throat and continued, unfettered by the interruption. "But he's never been interested in any of them. I don't know, I guess no one here is good enough for him."

Mike kept talking but I didn't hear a word as I stared unabashedly at Edward Cullen. His unruly hair was a coppery-auburn hue with a hint of blond dancing at the tips. His skin was pale porcelain, like the others', but accented with pouty, full lips.

Edward's long fingers slid into his pockets as he walked, his eyes cast downward. I squinted and angled my head, hoping to catch a glimpse of his eye color, shrouded as they were behind a veil of incredibly thick lashes.

He was devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

Edward paused at the table where his family had gathered and sat at the end, finally looking up and regarding the room with a venomous look clouding his features. I gasped softly when Edward's eyes slid over to our table and met mine; they were unmistakably black, dark and vicious.

I was confused by his hot, angry gaze and glanced at the ground for a moment, but when I looked back up, his eyes were still on me. Beautifully frightening, they narrowed as his nostrils flared slightly. Trapped in his predatory stare I froze, desperate to look anywhere else but unable to tear my eyes away from him. Then I watched as his tongue slipped out to slowly lick his upper lip. My breathing shuddered to a halt and my mouth dropped open slightly as he then tugged his bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, his eyes still boring into mine.

Dual shockwaves of fear and lust ricocheted through me, grinding together as a pooling wetness between my thighs gathered there. I involuntarily mimicked his action, licking my own lip and biting it as well, causing him to snicker and raise an eyebrow across the room.

"Down, Bella," Jake chided me as he caught my stare. "There's no way a boy that pretty could be straight."

"Aint that the truth," I heard Angela grumble.

"Uh, Bella?" Mike asked me tentatively.

"Yeah," I responded as if from a dream. I forced my eyes back toward Mike's, blinking as if I'd been momentarily stunned.

"You might want to eat your dinner," he instructed, nodding to my untouched food. "Your break ends in like six minutes."

I cursed softly and quickly began shoveling down food, but I couldn't shake the sensation of Edward's eyes on me. Minutes later, I barely had time to say goodbye to Angela, Jake and Paul as I fled from the room, my skin prickling with the knowledge of Edward's stare. I stole one last glance in his direction, looking through the glass windows from the main corridor as the door closed behind me. Edward's sneer morphed into a sinuous smile.

"Bella! Come on!" Mike was visibly annoyed as he waved for me to catch up to him, feet ahead of me down the hallway.

I raced after him back to the Mansion, where I would wait with unfulfilled expectation to see Edward for the rest of the night.

* WFM *

_A nose skimming against my jaw, inhaling deeply. Long, cool fingers trail against my cheek. Frigid breath against my neck, my collarbone. A strong, hard body hovering over mine_

_My eyelids flutter open but I am not awake._

_Pools of gold rimmed by thick lashes smile down at me._

"_What are you doing here?" I murmur, foggy with sleep._

_He chuckles, a voice thick with desire. "Aren't you happy to see me?"_

"_But, how did you get in?" My voice sounds far away._

"_The window." His lips against my neck. Gentle kisses behind my ear._

"_What do you want?" I whisper._

"_Shhh," he murmurs back. "Don't ask so many questions."_

_Soft lips brush against my own. My entire body quakes._

_Tentative kisses, again, again. Sweet caresses of his mouth against mine._

_Tongue against tongue, smooth and wet, dipping into my mouth. My fingers wrap around fine, silky strands._

_Covers pull swiftly back. His lips begin a path down my belly, trailing lower, lower._

_Wet kisses press against my thighs. My shorts and panties slide down my legs._

_Icy tongue parting my folds, sliding languidly against hot, sensitive flesh._

_Pleasure courses through me, shocking me with its intensity._

"_God, yes…Edward!"_

"Bella?"

I sat up straight in bed, tugging my blanket up to my neck as I gasped.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela mumbled from the door of my room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes from behind her glasses. "You were moaning, like you were having a bad dream or….something."

'_Or something' is right._

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Sorry I woke you. Go back to bed."

She waved tiredly and roamed back to her bedroom. I flopped back down on the bed, my body still aching with need from the unfinished sensations of my delicious dream. I'd imagined Edward Cullen, but he hadn't had the coal colored eyes I'd seen when he arrived yesterday; instead they were a warm ochre, amber honey.

He had appeared in my bedroom like an apparition, peeling back my covers and touching me, kissing me…licking me.

I'd been with boys back home, lost my virginity and had what I thought was some pretty decent sex. But _nothing_ had ever felt like _this_ before.

Heat rushed through my body and I shifted under the covers, noticing for the first time since I woke up that my panties and sleep shorts were pooled around my ankles.

_It __**was**__ just a dream… wasn't it?_

I shivered with a sudden chill. In my dream, Edward's entire body had been cold to the touch, but that wasn't the source of my current shiver. My window was open, the curtains fluttering in the nighttime breeze.

I didn't remember opening it.

Reaching for the glass of water on my nightstand, I paused, my hand in mid air. Perched delicately next to the glass was a single, perfectly bloomed long-stemmed rose, just like the ones in the Haunted Mansion graveyard.

* WFM *

The next evening, I found myself out at the greeter position in front of the Mansion, glaring menacingly at the guests who entered the queue.

October was a busy time of year at Disney and the 31st was just a week away. The several, themed Halloween parties that happened over the course of the month attracted kids and families who loved to be frightened, as well as local teenagers looking for a spot to make out. Fewer hours of sunlight also conveniently made the mansion look spookier; it loomed in the hazy hues of dusk, promising chills and thrills within.

I knew that Edward had been working at the Mansion that night as well. I'd caught glimpses of him as we were bumped through rotation, but I'd never gotten close enough to talk to him. Now it was almost midnight, a half hour to close. I was yawning, nearly swaying on my feet with exhaustion and had perched myself on the fake well that was placed in front of the gates.

I'd been standing outside with Rosalie Cullen, who hadn't introduced herself to me or spoken a word since we'd been out here. However, she had done an excellent job at scaring the groups of tourists, staring them down as they walked past. Some seemed genuinely frightened by Rosalie, and rushed past her into the line heading inside the ride.

I didn't find Rosalie frightening, but rather intimidating with her statuesque beauty. Every one of her features was perfect and I felt grossly inferior, intensely plain in her shadow.

"Congratulations, Rosalie. You've been selected for an E.R.," I heard Mike announce as he came up behind me. I hopped off the well as my trainer approached, my previous fatigue forgotten and my heart stuttered to a halt when I noticed Edward standing behind him.

"E.R.?" I asked warily, trying to keep track of all the Disney codes and abbreviations.

"Early release." Rosalie breathed out the words in a husky voice, and I was surprised by the soothing sound of it. She smiled sweetly at Mike and glided past him, nodding at Edward as she went back inside the Mansion. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she slid by, as if some kind of silent communication had ensued.

"So, Bella," Mike said abruptly, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Edward is out here at greeter with you. We're down to a skeleton crew tonight, no pun intended."

Mike smiled over at Edward, who did not look amused by his joke. He looked away in irritation and Mike cleared his throat. "You two are stuck in rotation out here until close. Bella, you know what to do when the last guests come through, right?"

I rolled my eyes at Mike. After almost two months here, he was still checking to make sure I remembered Disney procedures.

"Yes, Mike. I close the chain on the gate and follow them up to the door, giving the cast member in the stretching room the signal that this is the last group," I said, and Mike beamed at me.

"Great! Yes. Well, okay…um." He glanced up at Edward, who looked at Mike as if he were a bug to be squashed. "See you both in thirty minutes."

Mike retreated backwards away from us, Edward continuing to silently stare him down. With one last, uncertain look, Mike turned on his heel and hurried inside.

Edward crossed his arms behind him, resting his wrists against his back in the dignified, stately manner I'd seen in old movies. He crossed the cobblestones in front of me and stood to my right, and I stood frozen by the well, in awe of his beauty.

We were silent for a few moments, with him never looking my way but remaining in character, glaring at the giggling guests who hurried past him. Every inch of my body tingled, electrified by his presence. My heart pounded in my chest, and summoning up a sudden charge of bravery, I spoke.

"Um, hey…I didn't get to introduce myself yet. I'm Bella Swan." My voice cracked as I spoke and I reached out my hand for him to shake. Without meeting my eyes, he bowed slightly, taking my hand gently in his. I jumped with the icy sensations of his palm against mine.

_He's freezing!_

I began to wonder how his hands could possibly feel so cold in the Florida heat, and had just passed it off to the air conditioning inside the ride he'd just emerged from when I felt the cool pillows of his lips against my skin. Edward pressed a soft kiss to my hand and then, from his bowed position with his other arm still perched elegantly against his back, looked up at me from under his impossibly long lashes.

His eyes were golden.

_What the-_

"It's lovely to meet you, Bella Swan," he murmured softly, his cool breath washing over my hand, sending delicious chills up my arm, swirling inside me until I felt my nipples pebble under my blouse and my clit begin to throb.

Edward stood, grinning at me as if he knew a secret about me he was dying to share. His smile was slightly crooked and I gazed at him like an idiot, dazzled by his very presence.

_But why is he so cold? And his eyes! They are definitely the color they were…in my dream!_

"Your eyes," I stuttered out. "They were a different color yesterday when I saw you in the tunnels. They were black and now they're gold."

Edward's lopsided grin morphed into a sexy sneer. "You're very observant, Bella Swan." His voice was cocky, condescending and incredibly sultry, like liquid lust.

"Why…why were they dark before?" I questioned, blinking back memories of ravenous, amber eyes from my heated dream.

He shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back against one of the columns, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was hungry."

"Oh," I stammered. Embarrassed by my lackluster conversation skills, I looked away, studying the thinning stream of guests. When I looked back at Edward he was still staring at me, the corner of his mouth turned up into a delicious smirk.

"Did you have a good dinner?" I asked him.

"Not really," he sighed longingly. "My parents and siblings are all vegetarians. I don't enjoy it. Appalachian Alligator really doesn't…_satisfy_ me."

"But…" I blinked at him, flustered by his confusing statement. "Alligator isn't a vegetable."

Edward dissolved into husky laughter, his beautiful lips parting to reveal perfect, white teeth. "I guess that depends on who you're talking to."

I shook my head at his cryptic conversation, and then glanced up at the clock. "It's midnight," I pointed out. "Time to close the queue."

I unhooked the extra link of chain to close off the line just as the last group of guests scampered down the covered walkway.

"Yes, yes," Edward mused disinterestedly, unmoving. "The bewitching hour, when Cinderella's coach turns back into a pumpkin."

I locked the gate closed and began to head down to the ride entrance. Edward pushed off the column to follow me. He was at least a head taller than me, and he bent down slightly to whisper in my ear as we walked. "What the fairy tales don't say, Bella, is that the monsters can come out to play any time of the evening they want."

I didn't understand what he meant, but as he spoke his strange words, his breath came out in a rush over my ear and neck, causing the tingles I'd felt earlier when he'd touched my hand to return. I swayed where I stood, nearly intoxicated by his nearness.

Covering my sudden clumsiness with the yawn that arose out of my throat, I heard Edward chuckle. "You seem tired, Bella. Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

His voice was laced with a sarcasm I couldn't place, but it was as if somehow he knew I'd been dreaming of him, as if he could read my mind.

"Um, no, not really. Hey! Be careful!"

I yelled out for him to stop as Edward reached over the fence in front of the rose garden, grasping the stem of a flower with his fist. The thorns on those bushes were nasty; Mike had cut himself badly enough to need first aid last month when he'd reached for one, planning to pin it behind his name tag.

But Edward didn't flinch as his hand easily wrapped around the sharp stem, breaking the flower off easily. He presented the blood-red rose to me and bowed his head slightly, gentlemanly; it was a mannerism from an earlier time.

I took it gingerly from his hand, which he then pulled quickly away, almost blindingly fast.

"Let me see your hand," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

Edward raised an eyebrow at my command, but I held my hand out and waited.

After a moment's hesitation, he silently placed is hand in mine, palm up. I held it up and examined it; there wasn't a single cut on him.

"How-?" I began but Edward quieted me, placing one pale, long finger over my open lips. Bewildered, I was lost to the sensation of him dragging his cool pointer finger against my lower lip, back and forth, back and forth.

"Don't ask so many questions," he whispered as he gently pulled his hand away. I gasped at the familiar words, an echo from my dream.

"No more bodies, please!" Mike's voice hooted out from the entranceway as the last tourists filtered in. Mike attempted an evil laugh and ended up sounding more like The Count from _Sesame Street_ than anything scary.

I nodded at Mike to let him know these were the last guests of the night, and he raised the back of his costume coat like a bat as he let out his comical laugh again and followed them into the stretching room.

When the door rolled shut, I looked back at Edward, but snapped my head around with surprise when I saw he wasn't there. I caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Edward at the opposite end of the foyer.

_How did he move so fast?_

He winked at me, a wicked gleam in his sparkling eyes, and then vanished into the hallway behind him.

I looked down at the rose in my hand, a duplicate of the one I'd found on my bedside table last night.

In that moment in time, I knew without a doubt that it hadn't been a dream at all.

* WFM *

I didn't see Edward for a couple of days after our encounter outside the Mansion; he'd been scheduled for shifts on other rides, but I continued to have unconscious visits from him each and every night.

_He slips in through my window like a phantom._

"_You're back," I whisper, my voice heavy with sleep._

_I ache for him, need to feel him again._

"_I couldn't stay away." Words are whispered against my throat. "God, you smell so fucking __**good**__."_

_His lips and tongue are everywhere, nipping, tasting, kissing, sucking._

_I quiver under his touch, whimpering, crying, unraveling._

"_Please, please," I beg him. "I need you. I need to feel you again."_

"_Tell me what you want." Cold fingers trace patterns along my neck._

"_You, Edward. I want you."_

"_You would be the death of me, Bella Swan," he murmurs. "If I weren't there already."_

_Cold hands kneading my breast. My leg hitches up over his hip._

_Kissing, licking, grinding, moaning._

_His hand is slipping into my panties, his cold finger sliding inside where I'm drenched for him, bringing me pleasure like I've never known._

_I am coming, coming, endlessly coming._

When I woke up my sheets smelled sweet, all warm musk and sandalwood, with the hint of something forbidden, and I knew he'd really been in my room.

One night, I tried to stay awake, waiting apprehensively on a chair by the window, but my exhaustion from my long shifts at the Mansion took over. I found myself hours later tucked into my bed, another long-stemmed rose left on my night table.

Disney Horticulture would have a fit if they knew someone was clipping off flowers every night just to be left mysteriously in a dorm room in Vista Way. What I couldn't understand was why Edward was sneaking into my room; I had no idea what he found so appealing in me, but if he wanted me, why couldn't he just say it?

I also couldn't put my finger on his apparent strangeness; the cold skin, the changing eye color. I'd seen Emmett meeting Rosalie back stage at the end of her shift along with Alice and Jasper and realized they all had the same honey colored eyes.

It was all too weird for me to figure out.

On the 29th, it rained all day. The guests who shuffled into the Mansion were irritated that the weather was ruining their expensive vacations, their shorts and t-shirts barely staying dry under yellow, overpriced Mickey Mouse rain parkas.

I was manning one of the two stretching rooms, both of them running because the park was filled to capacity. Eric Yorkie, another veteran cast member, was in the other one. Unlike Mike, he was actually quite good at scaring guests; he was famous for coming up silently behind the big, tough fathers, who pretended to scream at the fake skeleton hanging from the ceiling, yelling into their ears and making them squeal like little girls.

Taking my place by the front doors, listening to the throngs of impatient tourists on the other side, I waited for the point in the music that was my cue to open the doors. It was paced just perfectly so everyone entered at the right time. I heard the familiar lull of the haunting organ music, and flipped the door switch.

"_When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls…"_

Aggravated guests carrying gift shop bags and backpacks, drenched from the Florida downpour with little children clinging to their legs wandered blindly through the entrance like lambs for the slaughter. They blinked against the sudden darkness of the Mansion foyer as they stumbled forward.

"_Whenever candle lights flicker and the air is deathly still…"_

I tried to keep track of how many people were pushing their way inside, and almost missed my cue to close the doors when out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure slip in from the hidden hallway at the other end of the room. My pulse spiked and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I turned over my shoulder and glanced toward the back of the crowded foyer. It was Edward, ghostly and hiding in the shadows.

"_That is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight."_

"No more bodies please!" I said to the pressing crowd, forcing the doors closed when suddenly an unseasonable breeze blew in, lifting my hair off my neck and away from my face.

I closed the squeaking foyer doors and they shut with a loud click. I turned around with a gasp, nearly running into Edward, who was suddenly directly behind me. He was staring down at me with eyes the color of pitch black, his breath huffing out with audible pants.

_Wait, why are his eyes black again?_

I tried to say hello but the intensity of his gaze kept me silent. Remaining in character, we both inched forward, prodding the group of people into the stretching room with malevolent glowers.

The door rolled shut with a slam and Edward and I began walking in opposite directions around the circular room. Trailing my fingers against the carpeted wall as I moved, he followed as my mirror image, tracking me about the room. My thighs clenched as I was flooded with hazy recollections of his eyes full of hunger, his hands urgent and needy on my body.

I circled around all the guests, glaring at the petrified children clinging to their tired parents' legs, the oblivious honeymooners looking for a dark ride to make out in, and the giggling teenagers.

I found my voice and said my line. "Drag your wretched bodies away from the walls and into the _dead_ center of the room."

Once the walls began their ascent upward, the guests' attentions were distracted. I looked over their heads to where Edward stood, staring at me darkly from the other side of the room.

My pulse pounded as I made my way silently towards him. When were finally face to face I leaned close to him, breathing in his sweet scent. Emboldened by the dark room and the memories of our midnight trysts, I curled my finger, motioning for him to bend down closer.

He acquiesced, bringing his ear to my lips in the shadows. "I know you've been _coming_ to my room at night," I told him, hoping he caught the word I'd stressed.

Edward pulled back to look at me, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a sinful grin. "You don't know anything yet," he replied, shaking his head.

Just then, the ceiling reached its highest point, stopping with a loud creak. As the lights were suddenly extinguished and all the guests' eyes went skyward, looking at the fake body hung from the ceiling.

In a fraction of a second, my body was spun around, and I felt Edward's hands on my belly as he sensuously pulled my back against his front, the tips of his long fingers spreading out and brushing lower. He gently pushed down on my belly shooting ribbons of pleasure down between my legs. My neck arched back as I felt him, hard and straining and grinding against my ass.

"I have been making you cum every night, my delicious little Bella," he murmured into my ear, making me whimper and writhe against him. "I know every spot on your body, exactly how to make you shiver and moan. But _you_ don't know anything about _me_."

His right hand grasped my hair roughly, yanking my head to the side and exposing my throat. I heard him suck in a deep breath, his mouth against the skin on my neck.

"You don't know what you've done to me," he spat in an angry whisper, still holding me tightly. "How I've never wanted anyone whose path I've crossed in this wretched place until I met you."

Edward tugged my hair harder, forcing me to turn and look at him. Even in the dark of this room, I could see his glare was fierce, inhuman.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he rasped venomously. "Why are you haunting me?"

For a moment, I was frightened, but then his gaze softened. Edward released his grip on my hair, moving his fingers up to stroke my throat. I felt his nose graze against me, raising my skin into gooseflesh as he inhaled deeply.

He exhaled and took in another breath as I arched backwards into him, grinding back against his body and feeling the outline of his cock through his pants, incredibly thick and long.

Edward spoke hurriedly as our bodies moved against one another other. "You have no idea how much I crave you, how your scent torments me. My need for you is making me insane enough to expose myself and my family, letting you see me for what I truly am."

A fake recorded scream filled the air and I knew we only had seconds left. I didn't know what he was trying to tell me, but I didn't care; I needed to feel him.

I reached behind me, running my palms up his thighs, desperate to touch him before the lights came back on. His hands left my body abruptly and pulled them away from his, holding them behind my back.

"Some day soon you will know me, Bella Swan. And then I will make you scream with pleasure…and maybe a tiny bit of pain."

His mouth latched onto my neck and I moaned at the sensation of his cool lips against my flesh. Distracted by the ministrations of his tongue, I became aware of him doing something with the back of my costume.

Confused and with my arms still pinned behind me by one of his hands, I tried to look back over my shoulder to see what he was doing. Suddenly his cool body was no longer pressed against mine, his mouth no longer sucking greedily on my neck. He had vanished and I nearly fell backwards into the empty space behind me.

In the next second, a fake crash echoed through the speakers and the lights flickered back on. In a panic, I realized I'd never flipped the switch to open the other door; if it remained closed and they saw me flailing about by the secret panel it would ruin the illusion.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar creak of it opening. The guests got their bearings and began to file out, and I looked around me in confusion to find Edward leaning across the panel. One of his shoulders was resting lazily against the wall, his arms crossed, and he smirked at me.

Edward bobbed his head, motioning with his eyes for me to look down at the floor. I complied and found my apron, untied and in a puddle at my feet. He must have pulled it off me while we were grinding in the dark. My skirt suddenly felt uncomfortable as well. I reached around behind me to feel that it had been completely unzipped.

I looked back up and his black eyes glittered as he smiled at his bit of mischief.

I bent down to pick up my apron and looked up at him from behind the curtain of my hair. Still standing with his arms crossed, tall and gorgeous, he smirked at me.

"Are you working on Halloween?" he asked.

I shook my head, knowing I had the night off, and only frightened by how much I wanted this man.

"Good," he replied. "Until then."

Edward slipped out between the stretch door just as it rolled shut, disappearing into the darkness.

* WFM *

_My "dreams" were becoming more intense, more real every night I had them._

_Kissing for hours, wet lips against wet lips, nipping, sucking._

"_Please, let me touch you tonight," my voice vibrates out from me into the night._

"_God, don't beg me, Bella," he pleads. "I don't have the will to resist you."_

"_You always touch me, taste me." I'm dizzy with want._

_I slide my fingers down his bare chest, his perfect, pale skin glowing with moonlight._

_My fingers curve against the soft trail of hair down his taut belly._

_His amber eyes wanting, wanting._

_My fingertips into his boxers, my hand moving lower. I shake with desire at the sound of his moan._

_His cool breath comes out in ragged pants._

_I stroke the soft, yet hard, flesh. I want to see, want to watch. Want to taste, want to feel._

"_Let me taste you," I beg. "I have to know what you taste like."_

"_It's too risky," he groans. "I could hurt you."_

"_I don't care," I whimper, feeling myself grow wet for him as I caress his broad tip with my thumb, dragging the pre-cum gathered there down his shaft as I stroke, making him hiss and shiver._

"_You've been sent from hell to torment me, I know it," he moans. "To show me everything that's good in the world and keep it just out of my grasp."_

"_Fuck me," I beg softly._

_He shakes his head wildly at me, his eyes opening wide in desperation. "No, Bella."_

I woke up in the dark with a start, the curtain fluttering. He was gone.

That morning was Halloween. When nightfall came, I rode the bus from Vista Way to the Magic Kingdom with Angela, Jake and Paul. We had all managed to score the night off from work, and were dressed in costumes for the "Not-So-Scary Halloween Party."

"So he groped you? Right there in Stretch?" Angela asked me excitedly, perched on a bus seat in her fifties poodle skirt, blouse and dark hair which was swept up into a ponytail. She looked adorable and hoped to bump into Ben, another C.P. who worked at the ice cream parlor on Main Street.

I hadn't told her about the late night visits from Edward over the last week, figuring it would freak her out but I couldn't hide our encounter in the stretching room, not only because the ear to ear smile I'd worn home that day but also because of the purple hickey he'd left on my neck.

"Yup," I replied.

"And he said he never wanted anyone in this place until he met you?" Paul asked and sighed when I nodded in response, his fireman costume rustling against the seat. "That's so romantic."

"It's not romantic," Jake rebutted, looking like a poster boy for the song Y.M.C.A. next to Paul in a police man's outfit. "It's creepy. _He's_ creepy."

"No, he's not!" I snapped defensively, pouting at him.

"He kinda is," Angela agreed and I glared at her. "In a hot, sexy way though. You look totally hot by the way."

I looked down and tugged my skirt down over my thighs; Angela had found this devil costume when we'd gone shopping at the mall the other day and insisted I buy it. Truthfully, I'd gotten used to wearing skirts and costumes over the last two months, but this one was a bit different.

It was black velvet with a panel of red under the bust line, black satin straps corseting across it. The sleeves were long and sheer, made out of a billowy, red fabric. The skirt just barely hugged the curve of my ass with ruffles along the seam and a red, forked tail hung down behind it. The costume came complete with a red headband of devil's horns. Angela had also found black fishnet tights and sexy black boots to match.

"No, the Cullens are definitely odd. I saw the little dark-haired one, Alice, you know, the one who usually works at Pirates most of the time? Well, she totally freaked out a guest the other day," Paul told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Well I was running the taco cart out front and Alice was standing at greeter when this family walks by, and the little girl is eating ice cream."

We all leaned in closer on our seats to hear Paul's story.

"And she waves at the little girl, kneels down and tells her she doesn't have to cry, that her parents will get her another ice cream. The father looks at her like, 'what the hell is with this chick?'"

Paul paused for a breath, eyeing us as if he were telling a creepy ghost story, and then continued. "Then out of nowhere, the little girl trips. Her ice cream cone slams onto the cement and she starts crying. It was really freaking weird!"

"See?" Jake said to me. "Definitely creepy."

"And emo," Angela added. "That Jasper guy always looks like he's in pain or something."

"I've never seen them eat," Paul realized.

"And those golden contacts? Maybe they're cool wherever they come from," Jake laughed. "But not here!"

Their words were pushing at me from every direction, meshing with Edward's that were lingering in my mind and making me feel as if I were going insane.

I had never seen him eat, and thought back to his odd comment about not enjoying Appalachian alligator. And were his eyes actually contacts? I had seen his eyes change from black to gold and back again.

_He told me they changed when he was hungry…_

Everything I had learned about Edward began racing through my mind: his cold, hard flesh that didn't bleed against the rose thorns, his strength as he held me to him, his impossibly quick movements as he sped across the foyer, how he appeared in my window each night like a ghost.

"And what is _with_ that pale skin? We're in Florida, for crying out loud!" Paul whined.

"Maybe they can't come out in the sunlight," Angela giggled, "Like they burn up in it or something."

Edward's words echoed in my mind: _"What the fairy tales don't say, Bella, is that the monsters can come out to play any time of the evening they want."_

"Maybe they're the undead. Like vampires!" Jake cackled, jumping on Paul and sucking on his neck.

"_You would be the death of me, Bella Swan, if I weren't there already."_

My eyes widened and I gasped, turning my face away from them and out the window as I stared into the dark night.

_It couldn't be possible…could it?_

"Sure," Paul cried out with laughter, pushing Jake off him. "Even blood suckers want to come to the happiest place on earth."

"Why would they come _here_?" Angela played along. "Wouldn't it be too tempting with so many people to eat?"

"Honey, have you smelled some of the guests lately?" Jake asked her. "I sure as hell wouldn't want to eat any of them."

My knee bounced furiously as I jiggled my foot with nervous energy, desperate to get to the park quicker. The dual sensations of fear and desire I'd felt when I first laid eyes on Edward shot through me again.

_He couldn't be a vampire…they don't exist. There's just no way._

"So, Edward's meeting you at the party?" Angela asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Um, yeah. Something like that," I responded distractedly, reaching my hand up to touch the bruise on my neck in the shape of Edward's mouth.

I realized now that I'd never felt his teeth on me. If he did, would they break the skin, sinking into me like a knife into butter?

As the bus parked at the Magic Kingdom entrance, I stood quickly, tugging my skirt down again as I moved. I was eager to get outside and find Edward as soon as possible. I had no idea where I would find him, but had a sneaking suspicion that he would be the one finding me.

We disembarked and raced through the turnstiles, producing our College Program I.D.'s as park tickets, a perk of working as such cheap labor.

As we wandered down Main Street, we saw that the park had been totally transformed for Halloween: a giant, Mickey Mouse-shaped Jack o' Lantern took the place of Walt's Statue in the main square. Every light bulb now had an orange tinge and hidden fog machines sent a spooky mist rolling down the street. Instead of the cheerful music usually piped through the in-ground speakers, the Haunted Mansion music was heard throughout the park; the sounds of an eerie wind, bell tolling and howling dog setting the scene for ghoulish things ahead.

We passed Cinderella's castle, which was lit in purples, greens and blues with the images of tiny ghosts flitting along the turrets. Jake and Paul hurried eagerly ahead, trying to find an empty spot for us along the already crowded parade route. They located one just to the left of The Hall of Presidents entrance, where I spotted Carlisle and Esme Cullen standing outside.

As we ducked under the ropes cordoning off the street, they both saw me and nodded politely. I could have sworn, before I hid behind Jake's mammoth body, that Esme's face held the hint of a smile.

_Could she know about me?_

I quickly pushed the thought from my head as the park lights dimmed, announcing the impending arrival of the Headless Horseman, the herald of the parade. Angela squealed and clapped, gripping Paul excitedly as the 'clip-clop' sound of hooves along pavement grew louder.

A flash of movement on the opposite side of the street caught my eye and I froze. Standing in the shadows behind the excited crowd was Edward, dressed in all black and staring intently at me. His scowl turned into a smirk as he caught my eye; how long had he been waiting there, watching me?

Relief flooded through me at finally seeing him and I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I began to raise my hand to wave at him, but at that moment, a colossal horse came galloping down the street, its rider's dark cloak fluttering out behind him and his pumpkin-head in his hands.

The crowd clapped and yelled as the Horseman approached and, in the second it took for him to pass by us, Edward vanished, only to appear once again several yards away from where he'd previously stood, leaning casually against a tree.

I gaped in shock and then blushed with embarrassment as his eyes trailed down my body, no doubt taking in my costume. The conscious memory of his hands on my body from our moments in Stretch made my legs begin to tremble, and I felt my panties get damp under his heated gaze. I wondered if somehow Edward could smell my arousal on the warm evening air, because even from this distance, I could see his hands clench into fists and his nostrils flare.

The parade began rolling down the street: the Disney Villains walking proudly, dancers dressed as zombies forcing their bodies into awkward positions. Each time my eyes flickered from the parade back to Edward, he'd quickly moved to a different spot, forcing me to search him out every single time.

_Why is he doing this?_

When at one point I couldn't find him, I watched a group of ghouls perform a choreographed dance, scraping spades across the ground and shooting a spray of sparks into the air.

"Dressed as the devil, are we?" I jumped; Edward's voice was suddenly at my ear.

"That's appropriate…since you're my own personal _hell_," he whispered, dripping with sex and anger.

His chuckle reverberated through me as I whipped around, but I saw nothing but thin air. Jake eyed me warily as I turned back, asking if I was okay. I nodded and waved him off, searching the crowd for Edward's next hiding spot.

A float carrying the "Hitchhiking Ghosts" from Mansion slowly rode by, and I looked up to see Edward perched on the roof of the building beside us.

"I'm not scared of you," I said softly, wondering if he could hear me.

In a flash, I felt him behind me, his breath fanning out on the back of my head. "Oh, but you should be."

"Well, I'm not." I jerked around again, only to discover him a few yards away, under the eaves of the Hall of Presidents entrance.

Turning back to my friends who were awestruck by the parade, my eye caught Carlisle who was flashing a disapproving look at his son over my shoulder.

_What the __**hell**__ is going on here?_

Suddenly I got angry; angry at Edward for being such an enigma, for coming to my room and doing unspeakable things to my body during the night, making me ache for him every waking moment. I was fed up with him acting like one person when he was in my bed, in my dreams, and another when we were both awake. I was furious at his bizarre comments that didn't make any sense, and for filling my head with questions he never answered.

I wanted them answered, now.

"Ang, I'm not feeling so hot," I lied quickly, looking over my shoulder to make sure Edward was staying put. "I'm going to find a bathroom, okay?"

"Sure, Bells," she replied with uncertainty. I wasn't sure if she knew I wasn't telling the truth. "Just text me if you need me, okay?"

I nodded and backed away, pacing slowly to where Edward hid. He slipped further away into the dark alleyway that connected to Cinderella's castle on the other side.

"Don't come any closer," he warned when I was near enough to hear him. He glared at me, his eyes black, deadly and hypnotic.

"Why?" I asked, taking another step forward.

"Because you don't know what I'll do to you!" he growled, pressing his fists into his sides and leaning back against the brick wall behind him.

"I know what you've already done," I replied defiantly in a low voice, glaring angrily back at him. His eyebrows raised in surprise at the challenge in my tone. "I know you've come into my world and in the span of a week made me crave you more than any man I've ever known. And I know that I may truly go out of my mind if I don't feel you inside me soon."

He hissed at my words and I advanced toward him slowly; I didn't think he liked being the one stalked.

"I know you've spoken to me in riddles," I continued, now directly in front of him. I felt no fear as I faced him, calling his bluff. "Maybe you're trying to throw me off but it won't work. I know what you are. I've figured it out. And. It. Doesn't. Scare. Me."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he leaned closer. "Well, maybe _this_ will!"

I barely had time to register the sensation of his cold hands on my arms when I was suddenly whipped around, my back to the wall, Edward pressed up against me. The sensation hovered on the edge of pain; the rough brick behind me scraped against my skin, but I could also feel every inch of his body along my front, especially the part of him that was hard and needy. I whimpered and pushed my hips forward against him, even as I stood there, trapped between him and the wall.

"You don't know how easily I could kill you," he spat with a sneer. "You don't know how badly I want to."

A family appeared in the alleyway, most likely looking for the bathroom and Edward quickly let me go. To anyone else, we looked like a couple having an argument, a lover's spat. When they'd moved on, Edward's angry eyes met mine once more.

"You have no idea, Bella Swan, how much I want to sink my teeth into your throat and my cock into your wet heat, drinking and fucking you until you cry out in agony and rapture."

He turned abruptly away from me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"My desire for you is like an incurable illness and a divine gift, relentlessly tempting the monster inside me with your luscious body and your insanely sweet-smelling blood." His voice was barely a whisper.

"So it's true," I said softly. "You _are_ a vampire."

Edward faced the opposite wall, his shoulders rolling forward in defeat. "I didn't want you to find out," he admitted.

"What the _hell_ are vampires doing in Disney World?" I asked him incredulously.

He chuckled loudly as he turned back to me, his eyes sparkling with humor. "I'm a fantasy character, Bella. Don't you think I belong here, in the world of make believe?"

I stared at him, waiting. "Tell me the truth."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Alice saw you."

"She…_saw_ me?" I replied, confused by yet another cryptic comment.

"Yes, she can…see things that happen. In the future," he said reluctantly. "She didn't know when so we've been coming here for years, every holiday season. When Alice saw you, she insisted we start working here."

Edward began to pace back and forth in front of me. "It wasn't an easy feat," he continued. "We had to look for food, make sure we wouldn't need to work in the daylight, and find jobs to do here that wouldn't make us tear our hair out."

He glanced at the castle with disdain. "I'm not exactly the cheerful type," he admitted with a scowl.

"Me neither." We certainly had _that_ in common.

"My family didn't mind though; they all have a bit of a flair for the dramatic. And they like dressing up in costume. Except Rosalie; she really hates the polyester."

He flashed me a smile and I giggled softly, relieved that the gentle, sweet Edward of my dreams was finally making an appearance. The light-heartedness was short lived, though, as he roughly rubbed his hands over his eyes and face, gripping his beautiful hair awkwardly with one hand as the other fell to his side.

"Alice said you would be my reason for existing, my mate," he told me.

His…mate?

"What she didn't see was that you would still be human. When that vision became clear I told her it was impossible, that she was crazy!" He gripped his hair in fists so tightly I feared he would rip it out. "But from the first second I saw you, the first moment I filled my lungs with your tantalizing scent, I was irrevocably changed."

The intensity of the emotion that sparked from his eyes made me feel as if I were melting and electrified all at the same time.

"I was addicted to you, lusting after your body. I never, _ever_ wanted anyone so much. And your…blood," his brow creased as he paused and looked down in self-deprecation. "It tempted me more than any human I've ever come across in a hundred years."

I gasped at the mention of his age, my heart immediately filling with sorrow for the decades he must have spent alone.

"I tried to push you away, tried to scare you so you wouldn't want me, but I was so drawn to you, I couldn't stop." Edward continued as he looked back up at me, his eyes filled with a tortured grief. "Coming to you in your sleep, bringing your body pleasure when you were half in a dream; it was the only way I could let myself be close to you."

"Aren't there a lot of..." I gulped, forcing out the words, "people who smell that good to you?"

Edward sighed and paced away from me. "No. I've never come across anyone whose scent has wrecked me like yours has."

I shivered with the knowledge that I affected him this much; that he'd been taming his baser nature to keep me safe.

"You remember what I told you about us being vegetarians?" he asked me. I nodded in response.

"My family doesn't believe in taking human life," he explained. "I agreed with them...until I met you." His raven eyes turned on me, sparkling with a restrained hunger and excitement.

I felt my blood racing through my veins and wondered if he could hear the thick liquid pounding.

Edward inhaled, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. I could see the thick muscles in his forearms standing out just beyond the short sleeves of his thin black shirt.

"So...it would kill me if you...bit me?"

He nodded solemnly. "It could, if I couldn't control myself. Or it could turn you."

"Into a vampire?"

"Yes, Bella, it could turn you into that…into one of us. But that could only happen if my venom got into your system."

"There's venom in your body?" My shocked question echoed in the alleyway.

"Shhh!" he warned violently, looking around. Then he chuckled and sighed. "You certainly do ask a lot of questions."

His crooked grin settled me and I silently measured my options.

"Any chance you wouldn't lose control?" I asked him. "If I…let you…and you stopped…maybe the venom wouldn't effect me?"

His brow furrowed. "Are you…_offering_ your blood to me?" The words were whispered with trepidation.

I realized with surprising clarity that I wanted to give that to him; that not only did I want to take away his loneliness, but I wanted to quench the thirst that had plagued him for a century.

"Yes," I said softly, more drawn to him than I'd ever been. "I want to."

"You don't know what you're saying," he huffed furiously, backing away from me. "You're crazy! This is no life for you."

"Maybe you wouldn't lose control," I said soothingly, following him as he stepped back. "Maybe it would be…all right."

"Or I could kill you!" he snarled, turning his back on me. "You're a fool to want me, Bella."

The parade music swelled around us, the crowd cheering as the last float rolled by and Edward's tone softened. "Why would you want a creature who is half monster and half man, and doesn't know where the division between them lies?"

I closed the distance between us and stood behind him, reaching my arm over his shoulder to brush my fingertips against his perfect face. "You've consumed me, both in my waking mind and my dreams," I murmured. "I know why I came here now. It was to find you."

He turned to me, and I watched the pain in his eyes melt away. Edward's hands lifted in slow motion, capturing my face in his. I quivered as he moved in close to me, desperate to feel his lips on mine while I was awake.

The world around us began to wash away as he kissed me gently at first, barely brushing his lips against mine, but then it quickly became more passionate, and we poured into the kiss all the devotion we'd been aching to give one another.

After a few moments, I pulled back for air, needing to ask him the question that had been nagging at me relentlessly.

"Why wouldn't you have sex with me when you came to me at night?" I asked nervously, not meeting his eyes.

Edward slid his pointer finger under my chin and rubbed his thumb across it, gently forcing me to look back at him. "Oh, Bella, I couldn't. If you weren't awake, how would I know if I'd hurt you?"

He gazed into my eyes, measuring my reaction. "I still don't know what effect your touch will have on me...I'm terrified it's going to drive me wild." He stroked my cheek, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

I looked down, a pink flush filling my cheeks at his soft words, but my eyes snapped up when a low, feral growl rumbled in his chest. "You have no idea how badly I want you."

His lips were about to crash down onto mine once again when we were interrupted.

"Get a room, you two!" Paul called out, his voice echoing through the hallway and startling us apart.

"Shut up!" Angela smacked him on the shoulder. "I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, come on, you two. If you want to make out, there's a haunted house just over there you can do it in," Jake teased, smirking at us.

My face flushed hot with embarrassment and Edward stared at the pink coloring my cheeks before laughing softly and looking at the ground, taking my hand in his.

"That's a very good point," Edward mused. "Thank you for the recommendation."

He began to walk past my friends, tugging me behind him and I waved at them as I followed. Angela raised her thumb to her ear and pinky to her mouth, miming the words 'call me' and I nodded as Edward pulled me away.

He tucked me into his arm, pulling me against him and pressing his lips to my temple, inhaling deeply. "Think you're up for a little scare?" he asked, nodding towards the Mansion.

"Absolutely."

My body quaked with anticipation as we raced towards it, skirting around the line to the 'Cast Member's Only' entrance on the side. We slipped quietly through the hallway, and I laughed as Edward pulled into the foyer entrance where Eric was about to let in another group of guests.

"Oh, man, I'm wiped," he said to us. Edward squeezed my hand, impatient to have me all to himself.

"How about you take a five minute break and let us into Stretch alone?" Edward suggested. "The crowd can handle waiting a few more minutes."

"Sounds like a plan, my man. That group is brutal out there." Eric waved us into the stretching room as the doors rolled open and winked at me. "Enjoy."

As soon as the heavy door cranked shut and the ceiling began to stretch upward, Edward pulled me flush against him, kissing my neck.

"My little demon," he whispered as I moaned against him in the empty room.

His fingers slid into my hair, yanking the red horned headband off and throwing it to the floor. "You won't be needing those. I'm devil enough for the both of us."

As his tongue explored my mouth, teasing, dipping, I felt his fingertips trace down the outside of my arm, and back up the underside, leaving a blazing path in their wake. He grasped my hips and ghosted one hand up my torso, the other holding me tightly to him as I wove my fingers into his wild hair.

Edward sucked my lower lip into his mouth and ran his palm softly over my breast. I moaned as he began to knead more firmly, raking his thumb over my puckered nipple through the thin fabric of my costume. My hips moved reflexively towards his, pushing against his marble frame, aching for more contact.

"Have you ever-" he began, looking up at me suddenly, my nipple tightening from the chill of his mouth and the air in the room.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"No, never mind. Fuck! Don't tell me. It doesn't matter anyway; you belong to _me_ now." Edward bent his head to continue his ministrations on my other breast, burying his question under his need for my body.

Instinctively I knew what he was asking: _had I ever been with anyone else before?_ The same thought lingered in my mind, but I didn't want to know about anyone who'd had him before me, human or vampire.

He was right; it didn't matter. He was _mine_ now, too.

Recorded thunder boomed through the room and the lights went out along with the soundtrack, the fake lightning illuminating the ceiling and shrill scream filling the air. I barely noticed it, lost as I was in Edward's touch.

He pulled gingerly away from me and reached for the hidden panel, opening the door on the other side. "Such an eager little human," he chuckled, watching my chest rise and fall with excited pants, reaching for my hand with eyes blazing.

We raced ahead to where the little buggies were loaded with guests, but found it empty except for the two bored cast members standing there. My heart and feet skidded to a halt as we came closer; it was Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, you two," Alice beamed at us. "The last group of guests went through about four minutes ago, so you should have a good amount of space to yourselves in there."

She winked at Edward and then reached out to shake my hand. "I'm Alice, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"Yeah, um, it's a pleasure to-"

"Bella," Edward prodded, his voice gravelly with need. Alice danced backward away from us toward where Rosalie stood stoically and waved us on our way.

I climbed into the little black car, and as Edward followed me in, he held his foot out on a lever on the floor to stop the safety bar from securing us, and then reached for me, lifting me over him so I was straddling his lap.

"I hope you didn't like this costume very much," he threatened lustfully, then raised his fingers to the corseted bust of my outfit and sliced it down the middle, ripping through it with ease. He cupped my breasts in his cold hands so that the velvet edges of the fabric slid down and exposed my nipples. Edward leaned forward to lick one of my pink buds and then the other. The screams, howls and yelps of fabricated ghosts were the soundtrack to our moans.

As Edward gently, carefully sucked one of my pert nipples into his mouth, I felt myself get impossibly wetter for him, my damp panties grinding against the front of his jeans.

He hissed in a breath, as if he could smell the dampness that was now soaking through both our clothes. I shook as he tugged my hips up, raising me onto my knees. He lowered his hand to reach under the skirt and tore my panties away from my body.

"Mine," he growled, reaching back to stuff the ruined garment into his pocket. When his hungry fingers returned to my flesh, Edward deftly parted my folds, stroking tight circles against my clit.

My eyes squeezed shut and I shivered against the frigid pleasure his fingers brought me. It felt as if an ice cube was sinuously being rubbed against me, mixing with my juices and melting into ribbons of liquid flowing down my thighs. My mouth dropped open as he then cupped my sex fully with his chilly palm and slid lower, sinking a long, cold finger deep inside me.

"Oh God, Edward!" I cried out, thankful that there was a wide berth between us and any other guests.

"So wet, so fucking wet just for me," he whispered, his cool breath sending chills rushing down my spine, crashing into the sensations he was creating inside me.

I gripped his shoulders as he slowly thrust his finger in, and he hissed as I felt myself drenching his hand. It felt so good, better than anything I could remember from my dreams, and I dug my nails into his skin so deeply it would have punctured any mortal man.

"I want to see you cum when you're awake, when you know what I'm doing to you." He slowly pulled his finger all the way out, added another and pushed them both all the way back inside. "God, I can't fucking _wait_."

I wanted that; I wanted that so badly I thought I'd lose my mind. But I wanted something else more.

"No, no, not yet. You have to let me touch you first," I moaned, grinding against his hand as he continued to stroke me from the inside.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward rasped. He was watching as he worked me, torn between gazing at my eyes straining to stay open, heavily lidded with pleasure, to staring at where his fingers disappeared in my body as it flexed and twisted against them. "I want you. I want you so fucking much."

He hesitated, then slid his fingers out of me and I climbed off him, watching from the cushioned bench next to him as he unbuttoned his jeans, lifted his hips and slid his pants and boxers down to his knees.

I whimpered at the sight when his cock sprang free, hard and long and perfect. As I ran my palm over the head and then wrapped my fingers around him, Edward's eyes slid shut, his eyebrows coming together as if he were in pain. He let out a strangled moan and gripped the bench so tightly with his hands it started to creak in protest under the pressure.

I bit my lip as I stroked him, watching his cock push through my fingers, his hips rocking forward and back with the movements of my hand. "God, Bella, you have no idea how good that feels."

I pumped him faster with my hand and his soft grunts filled the air as I brought my face closer to him, perfect and thick and pulsing, his leaking tip begging to be sucked.

"Fuck, you're going to make me...oh fuck!"

Edward began to shudder, and before he had the chance to push me away, I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock. I swirled my tongue against the sensitive skin and sucked him into my mouth as I continued to stroke him with my hand.

"Oh my God, Bella, what are you doing to me?" he whimpered.

Sparks shot through me at the sound his pleasured moan. He gasped loudly and I was delirious with want as he pulsed, his seed spilling into my mouth, tasting of a million sweet things I could not begin to explain.

When he finally slumped against the back of the car, I sat up and licked my lips, making sure I didn't miss a single drop. Still panting, Edward rolled his head in my direction.

"Get over here!" he growled, pulling me on top of him. I looked around to gauge where we were and could tell we were about halfway through the Mansion, as our little buggy circled through a fake séance circle. Four minutes left.

I let my dripping center slide against his cock, amazingly still hard and needy. My mouth came down on his and I kissed him as hard as I could. Suddenly one of his razor sharp teeth accidentally sliced into my lower lip. I yelped, but Edward held me to him, staring.

His eyes flickered from my bleeding mouth to my eyes, wild with need and fear.

"Do it," I coaxed, suddenly needing him to drink from me almost as much as he did.

He was trembling as he moved closer, slowly, so slowly. I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue dart out to lick the drop of blood off my lip.

"Oh fuck, Bella," he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Do I taste as good as you'd hoped?" I asked, all fear absent. I only felt need for him; the need to kiss, to touch, to _fuck_.

"Even better," he ground out. "Like heaven and hell combined."

"Good. Now fuck me," I ordered, punctuating my words by circling my hips.

He groaned, resting his forehead against mine as his fingers gently flexed against the skin on my hip.

"Bella," he said softly. "I still don't know if I can control myself. I've tasted your blood now, but it's not enough...I want more."

"Then bite me, drink from me, I don't fucking care." I was mad with need, past all logic or reason. I pondered asking him if a vampire could get a human pregnant, but decided it didn't matter. Nothing mattered; not the possibility of death or becoming like him. All that mattered was getting him inside me.

I ran my still bleeding lip along his, purposely tempting him and Edward shuddered at the taste, and then grasped my hips tightly, holding me over him so just his tip slid inside. We both gasped at the contact.

The little car turned then so it that tilted backwards, riding its track down a steep slope into the graveyard scene. The change in direction pulled me down on top of him, gravity drawing me downward, and I felt Edward slide all the way inside me, inch by incredibly thick inch.

"Oh fuck! Bella, God you're so hot, so fucking tight!" He moaned against my flesh as he thrust up into me. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder.

He gripped me tightly as the car leveled itself, and I continued to writhe above him, shivering against his cold body, but feeling full and desperate and…_right_. Each time I rose up and sank back down onto him, I moaned louder, feeling him, long and thick and sliding up against my inner walls, bringing me pleasure so intense I never wanted it to end.

We both realized at the same time that his mouth was by my neck, his nose ghosting above where my blood pounded through my veins with a liquid fire, calling to him just beneath the thin veil of my flesh.

"Bella," he rasped out.

"Take me, Edward" I told him.

He lifted his hands to caress my face, lifting it so his could look into my eyes. "My tormentor and my savior," he whispered and then bent his head, his teeth sinking into my flesh.

A blinding pain shot through me and I cried out as he took a long deep pull, drawing the hot liquid from my throat. I felt the gush of my blood spilling down over my neck and collarbone. Slowly, the throbbing sting slid over into ecstasy as I became overwhelmed with sensation of both his cock and his teeth inside me, pushing me over the edge. The exquisite bliss of his continued thrusts into me overcame the pain of his bite and I felt my orgasm beginning to crest.

"Edward!" I gasped, panting. "I'm going to...oh God!"

My body began to shake as he suddenly pulled his teeth free, licking the wound and bringing his mouth to mine. I could taste my blood on his lips as he kissed me, his strong hands gripping my hips to the point of pain, but it only added to the feeling. We fell violently over the edge together, swallowing each other's frantic cries and moans, shivering, screaming, shuddering, coming.

As we regained control over our breathing, Edward inspected my neck worriedly. "Are you all right?"

I touched my now closing wound with my hand. "I'm…fine," I said, elated but confused.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I guess I should have told you…venom has healing properties too."

"I told you that you wouldn't hurt me," I said petulantly. "Although I can't say the same for my costume."

Edward beamed happily at me, looking very proud of himself.

The haunting soundtrack of the end of the ride reminded us how close we were to the end of the ride, just seconds away from being caught. I quickly climbed off him and he pulled his jeans back up while I attempted to smooth down what remained of my clothing.

The car rolled to the end of the track, right before it looped around through a curtained hallway and back around to the beginning of the ride. Two bodies writhed against the wall at the unload area, not realizing they weren't completely alone.

Edward cleared his throat and the couple jumped apart; it was Jessica and Mike, red-faced and very embarrassed.

_Don't fuck anybody, my ass, Jessica._

"Oh, hey guys." Mike stammered with Jessica hiding behind him. "Uh, Happy Halloween."

"Nice uh…costumes, you two," she mumbled awkwardly, nodding at the traces of blood that still dotted Edward's lips and trail of red now drying on my neck. "Nice touch with the blood; it looks very real."

Edward chuckled and I giggled. He stood and held his hand to me, ready to step out of the car but I remained seated and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wanna go again?" I asked him.

He sat down next me again and smiled, turning to nod at Mike who waved us on.

"You really are just a foolish mortal." Edward's lips slid into my favorite lopsided grin as we clicked along the track.

"Maybe so," I replied. "Now kiss me."

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I love to Ride.**

**I'm a big fan of grunge.**

**I can do the "Imagine You're a Deer" speech by Marisa Tomei from **_**My Cousin Vinny**_** with a perfect accent.**

**My husband likes pretzels. A lot.**


	33. One shot 30

_**Disclaimer**__**: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with each one shot belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**What Lives in Here**

**Bella**

I hate this house. The ceiling is too high. The rooms are too wide. The corridors are too quiet and the voices that come through the walls at night drive me crazy. I hear his footsteps too. I know he stalks outside my door when he thinks I am asleep. And I lie in bed and watch his shadow creep under the door; back and forth, up and down until he gives up, clears his throat and walks away.

I hate this house.

It is creepy and cold. With all his money, the heaters still don't work. The hot water in the shower is never enough, and the wooden floors creak when I walk. Not to mention, the feeling like I am always being watched. I swear I hear footsteps behind me when I walk, and the goosebumps always come when I turn around to find that I am alone.

I wonder if he knows he is crazy?

I have known him all my life, though he is ten years older than me. Our fathers used to be best friends and he came over to the house sometimes, but he and I never actually meshed. He was always older and more sophisticated, with his older and more sophisticated friends. I was always just the little kid daughter of his father's best friend. Though, that didn't stop me from falling in love with him.

Is it impossible for a young child to fall in love? It isn't, because it happened to me.

When his father Carlisle fell fatally ill, Edward came by more often to bring Charlie news of his condition. I never understood why he came in person. They could have called, but dear sick Carlisle didn't like phones or technology of any sort. He wrote letters with his weak hands and made Edward deliver them personally.

I would serve Edward lemonade when he came by. And he always smiled at me; that irritated kind of smile that a grown up would give only to appease a child. Like he really wanted to pat my head instead and shoo me away. It still didn't stop me from making our fingers brush whenever he took his glass of lemonade from me. And as young as I was, I blushed intensely whenever it happened. To which he would then flush in embarrassment and turn away.

Then one day, Edward stopped coming over and by the way Renee cried, I knew that Carlisle had died. I was sad, and not because Carlisle died, but because Edward wouldn't be coming over anymore. Selfish, I know, but I was young.

I thought of him often as the years passed. He moved out of Forks with his mother, and I always wondered where he was and what happened to him. I even imagined that the boys I kissed and made love to when I got older were him, which turned out to be very bad for those boys, because they never _were_ him. And so, they didn't last long.

Then much to my surprise, Edward Masen showed up again, shortly after my eighteenth birthday.

"Just passing through town," he said to Charlie in our sitting room. "I got the old house here sold, so I came down to hand over the keys."

I was shamelessly eavesdropping from the hallway, and biting every one of my ten nails to pulp.

Throughout most of their conversation I only got snippets, but then I heard my name being called and I stretched my ears further.

Apparently, Dr. Edward Masen...doctor?...needed a caregiver for the child I never knew he had, since the _wife_ I never knew he had passed away six months before. And Charlie, being the penniless opportunist that he was, thought it was a splendid idea that Edward consider _me_ for the job.

"You could save the money you make and maybe attend college next year," he said to me, after they called me into the room

And what do you know? Stupid little Isabella Swan fell into line, because beautiful, older Edward Masen, suddenly had something different in his eyes this time around when he looked at me. It was the first time he had seen me in six years.

Renee also though it was a great idea. She even packed my things and delivered me to the front door. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were relieved to get rid of me. In which case, why would I complain about it and decide to stay home instead?

So I walked toward the sleek, black Jaguar one day later and sat beside the man my fantasies molded to for as long as I'd had fantasies.

He was different than I remembered him, more serious, not that he was ever the chatty, bubbly type. And he talked on his phone without break, from Forks to Alaska; only sparing me apologetic glances in between.

"What is her name, Dr. Masen? Your daughter?" I asked, on the plane.

The good therapist flexed his jaw and spread all ten fingers across his thighs.

"Leah. And you can call me Edward." He glanced across at me. "I've known your family all my life. Please, call me Edward."

"Ok...Edward," I replied, warmed by the sound of his name being spoken to him directly off my own lips. "I'm excited to meet her."

Then he opened his phone to make another call.

"I'm sorry by the way..." I went on. "About...your...um...wife."

"That's quite alright," he clipped, then brushed me off for his call.

XXX

So now that I have painted you the picture of how I got here, you might understand why it is very, _very_ strange to me, that I am lying here two weeks later and have yet to meet the little girl I came here to take care of. It's the night before Halloween in this ghastly, empty mansion, and the floor boards creak increasingly louder under the weight of Edward Masen's pacing outside of my door.

But I digress. As the days go by, I grow more and more uncomfortable with the fact that he keeps Leah hidden from me.

I hear her crying. I hear her arguing. I hear _them _arguing with each other, but he never lets me see her. He seems to have changed his mind about me, though he hasn't told me yet. Then why am I here?

I have been staying to myself, waiting for him to tell me that she is ready to meet me, and every time I ask about it, he makes an excuse, sends me on my way, and busies himself with his very, _very_ important work.

And so, I lay in bed every night and wait for his shadow to appear under my door. And when it does, I hold my breath and wait for the knock which never comes. Back and forth his shadow goes, to and fro. Then he clears his throat and walks away.

XXX

Tonight is Halloween and I have never been in a freakier place. My bedroom is on the third floor and when I look through the window, I can see the little ones down below, stalking the street with their lanterns and masks. I pray they don't lose their good sense and ring the bell on the Dr.'s gate. He is not in a good mood tonight. He has been crabby all day and he just had a nasty brawl with Leah. I heard it all. It was about me.

This morning, I asked if I could take Leah trick or treating tonight and I suppose that was what started the fight.

"Spoilt little brat," I mumble, watching through the window at the little ones approaching the intimidating, mile high gate of Dr. Masen. They actually think better of it and turn away. Even for the little thrill seekers on Halloween night, this place is too scary to entertain.

"Smart little devils," I chuckle as I watch them walk away. "There's no treat inside of here."

And for the first time, I actually miss home.

It is ten o'clock, and I am once again in my bedroom after another day of doing absolutely nothing but roam the creaky mansion. I even tried to befriend the 'help' today, but even _they _are uninterested in conversation. Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm horrid and should haul my ass back to the small town, where I don't mind if people ignore me or not.

Maybe I shouldn't care if I never see Edward again. Maybe I am just full of shit.

I climb into bed and stare at the gloomy ceiling, thinking about earlier today when I sat in the dining room, waiting for him with my lunch. He called and said he wanted to eat with me. He needed to talk about Leah, but then called again and said he had a patient in his office and couldn't come down.

So I ate in silence, alone, shifting my eyes over the ghoul-like pieces of antiques in the room. Halfway through the meal, I hear someone whisper something that sounds like my name. Of course, I turn around to look, not shocked in the least to find no one there. The thing that _does_ unsettle me however, is the unexpected and strong scent of a woman's perfume and the tickle of a breeze that moves my hair. There is a presence in here, and not just the dining room...this house.

It raises my pores as I lie here remembering it again. I pull the covers up as far as my chin and I will sleep to come. But then movement under my door catches my attention and I look down.

He is at my door again. I hold my breath and watch as his shadow moves like it always does, until he clears his throat and walks away and I can't take it anymore.

I slide off the high, morose bed, wrap my robe around me and head for the door. Of course it opens with a creak that makes me cringe. Everything in this goddamned house creaks like it is a century old, and for a split second I wonder if he creaks too. The stupid thought makes me smirk and I shake my head dismissively.

The light in his study is on at the end of the hall. But I turn in the opposite direction on a whim, and walk two doors down instead, to Leah's closed door. I know she is asleep in there, and I know I shouldn't be here, but I want to peek at her so badly. I just want to see what her face looks like. I promise not disturb her.

So far, he hasn't even shown me a picture, so I have no idea what she looks like.

I am being paid to stay away from the girl I came here to take care of and it makes me feel worthless and unnecessary.

With another glance toward the light at the other end of the long corridor, I take Leah's doorknob in hand and I try to open it. But the door is locked.

"What?" I whisper, with a frown.

_She sleeps with her door locked?_ What if her father needs to get to her in case of an emergency? Does he have the key? Did _he_ lock her in?

I need answers. This is all too strange, even for me.

I make my way toward his study, trying my best to ignore the taunting faces of the many lit pumpkins that line the floor. Not to mention, the moving shadows they cast on the wall, taunting me as I pad down the endless stretch of wooden floor.

For a man who doesn't seem to celebrate much, there certainly are a lot of Halloween decorations around the house, made by his staff of course. But then I think about it again and it makes sense. Halloween _would_ be the one thing he actually observes.

The door to his study is ajar. I know he's in there. I can hear the clinking of glassware. So, I knock.

"Mr. Masen?"

"Come in, Bella," he calls.

I push the door open and adjust my robe. It's cold again and I know my nipples are betraying me.

He turns to face me from the sideboard where he keeps his Cognac, and raises one eyebrow. "It's late," he says, pointedly.

"I know," I answer, taking slight offence. "Is there something you wanted, Mr. Masen?"

His eyebrows jump off his forehead this time, and he studies me. "You're the one knocking on _my _door, Miss Swan."

"Yes, but," I begin, feeling utterly flustered under his pertinent stare. "You were at my door earlier."

He releases a breath, which contracts his chest, and walks over to the couch where he sits and sips his drink.

"I thought you were alseep."

"I wasn't. I saw and heard you, like I do every night since I came here."

He is looking at his glass, clenching his jaw and refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Leah's door is close to yours," he says, taking another sip. "I check on her after she is asleep."

"But I saw your shadow...in front of _my_ door...and besides, Leah's door is locked."

His head snaps up and his eyes take on a haunting quality.

"Why were you at Leah's door?" He asks.

Now it is my turn to look away and feign interest in something arbitrary. I choose the hem of my sleeve at my wrist.

"Miss Swan, I thought I made it absolutely clear that..."

"Yes, yes, yes," I cut him off. "I'm sorry but...this isn't working out."

He looks away again before swallowing the rest of his cognac in one gulp. The thud the glass makes when he slams it onto his knee makes me cringe.

"I'm sorry," I say again, and I don't know yet what I am apologizing for.

"What's the problem, Miss Swan?" He asks, furrowing his brow as he stares at the glass on his knee cap. The soft "S" sound on my name rolls off his tongue in a way that makes me want to squirm.

"I can't make her like me," I say. "I came here because you said she needed someone to take care of her, but I do nothing. I stay in this house all day and all night and torment myself trying to find things to do to earn my keep. If she doesn't like me, just say so and I will leave. This makes no sense and I won't force her. You obviously don't like the idea of forcing her either, or else you wouldn't be hiding her from me."

"I'm not hiding her from you," he answers, in a controlled tone. "But I don't want to upset her. She isn't ready yet. She's resisting."

"Of course she is," I responded, trying to be understanding of this little girl's pain. She obviously isn't over her mother's death, and a new person taking care of her is a hard adjustment.

"I'm not trying to take her mother's place, but if I can just talk to her..."

"That won't be necessary." He cuts me off brashly. "There are other things you can do in the meantime. She has clothes that need washing, books that need sorting, and her room is nearly always a mess. Maybe you can start with those things while she is at school...until she gets used to the idea of having you around."

"But you don't let me near her things either. You specifically told me that I am not allowed in her room, which confuses me, considering my job title. I am sure you can understand how I feel. What am I doing here exactly, Mr. Masen? What is it you_ need_ from me?"

He glances sideways, and for a split second, I swear his eyes appraise my robe.

"First of all, I need you to stop calling me Mr. Masen."

He shoves his body down lower on the couch, drops his head back and closes his eyes. He looks tired. It may be the effect of the drink. The glass is on the edge of his fingers, balancing on his thigh now. I can tell he wants to put it down, but he is too tired to get up and do it.

"What should I call you then?" I ask, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"What you've always called me," he answers with closed eyes.

I had always called him Edward. All my life, I had known him as just Edward. But now he is different. He is older and harder, and he never smiles. He lurks through the mansion at ungodly hours; and he never rests. He never sleeps. This, right here, is the closest to sleep I have seen since I arrived.

"Fine...then you shouldn't call me Miss Swan either."

"I only call you Miss Swan when you refer to me as Mr. Masen. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Even his voice sounds heavy with sleep. His tie is loose around his neck and his shirt is folded up to his elbows. I look at him as the shadows from the lanterns on the wall play on his face. He is perfect. He is wealthy, and handsome, and successful. And his perfection makes me wonder about his wife.

Perfect too, I guess. What else besides perfection could win _his_ affection?

On impulse, I cross the distance between us and take the glass from his unsuspecting fingers. His eyes open when he feels me, and even though I am not looking at him, I know he is watching me.

I set the glass on the coffee table and stand there, looking at it for a while. The silence in the study is wrought with tension and my burning desire to take him into my arms. I have always been so ridiculously attracted to him. I've dreamt about him too many times to count. I've fantasized about him and driven myself crazy with feral desires, things that should never roam the mental planes of a girl so young.

But I am older now, and perhaps, better suited for the inappropriate thoughts that have matured with my body.

I wonder what his wife was like in bed. I wonder what he would do if I tried to touch him.

He would fire me for sure. But do I even want this job? There_ is _no job.

I turn my face and look at him, expecting his eyes to be closed again. But they are not. He is watching me from behind his heavy lids, quietly. This is...different.

I've seen him notice me before, and I definitely saw his shock when he saw me for the first time in six years when he came to my house.

But tonight, the look in his eyes pulls me toward him, and for once, I don't care what the outcome will be if I dare to try.

I turn to face him and ignore my robe when it slides off one shoulder, looking down at him with my hair in my face.

I think I will feed him Cognac more often. I like the way he seems drugged and relaxed.

His legs are open. So I step forward and put myself between his thighs, dropping my gaze to the suggestion in his crotch. He doesn't move. He is quiet as he watches me.

I want to touch him so badly. This moment will be the moment I have dreamt about for years, and now he is right here, slouched and unmoving and waiting for my next move. I've built this up so much in my head, I am almost afraid I will ruin it by forcing it, and be disappointed.

What if he is only pretty from the neck up?

But then I raise my eyes to his and I see something there that makes my girlie bits tingle.

Fuck it.

I kneel down and for the first time in my life, I put my hands on a part of Edward's body other than his fingertips.

I touch his knees.

And he inhales so deeply that his chest swells.

I can't look at him anymore. I have to keep my eyes trained on my hands for fear that I get sucked inside of him and lose myself.

So, with my eyes on my hands, I move up his thighs slowly. When I get to his hips I hold on to his belt and curl my fingers into the waistline of his pants. Then I tug on him roughly and pull him down lower.

Unbuckling his belt is harder than I thought. His shirt is bloused over from where he loosened it to relax and I have to undo it blindly. But he surprises me by mixing his fingers with mine to help, and my heart can hardly stand this. Our fingers are moving together in what would be the most intimate interaction we have ever had.

He actually wants this to happen. He wants me to touch him, and I wonder when this developed.

While he is unbuckling and unzipping, I put my lacking, though handy experience to work and pass my hands over the part of him that is trying to burst free of his pants. It shows itself when I pull his boxers down past his hips, and I have to fight the shit eating grin that threatens to plaster itself all over my face.

He is pretty everywhere.

I stand up and pull his pants and boxers off together, encouraged by the way he raises himself to let me do it. The shit-eating grin that wins the battle to my subservience is embarrassing, but he is not perturbed by it. I drop to my knees between his legs again and with a more sober expression, take him in my hands.

I stroke him up and down, and by the way his head falls back, I know I am doing the right thing.

His tip is such a deep pink, it's almost red, and like nothing ever has before, it makes my mouth water. My mouth waters for a taste of him. He is gorged and pulsing in my hand and this unknown, sexual creature comes out of me. I bend over and pass my tongue over the tip, and his soft groan makes the hair at the back of my legs stand.

He is hot, both figuratively and physically. His penis is literally hot in my mouth, and closing my lips around it sends a warm shudder through his legs. I suck down on him, as far as I can go, then suck all the way back up, slowly.

His breathing comes in deep waves. I pass my tongue over his tip again, then suck and lick, all the while pumping him with slow movements at the bottom. I glance up at him every so often and his stamp of approval is on his lips. They are glistening from the work of his tongue, and his eyes are all but rolled up and tucked into the back of his head.

I go faster, and I realise that it is not impossible for Edward to get harder or thicker. He does. He groans as I suck on him, and his first juices pop out and seals itself at the back of my mouth. I am wet between my legs just by the sound of him, hot all over and pumping harder on him with my mouth and hand.

He spreads his fingers in my hair and grabs my head, thrusting himself into my mouth with his moans of approval.

I lock my lips around him as I suck up and down, so hard that he loses it. His head comes up then falls back.

"I'm gonna cum," he gasps in warning, but I don't move. His clutch on my hair gets tighter and his hips twitch as he lets out a satiated cry that I'm sure even his sleeping daughter hears down the hall.

I take all of him, which he loves. I swallow and lick him clean until his body relaxes and his fingers slacken in my hair. His sigh of contentment is music to my ears. It has obviously been a long time since he's had any of this.

But then a ghastly noise makes me jump, and Edward's head snaps to the side. We are still alone in his study, but somehow his bottle of Cognac fell off the sideboard and smashed on the floor.

"How did that...?" I start, but he hushes me with a quick finger to my lips.

Another smacking noise makes me jump again and I stand up in alarm.

Edward fixes his pants and walks over to the sideboard. It's only then that I realise what the second noise was. A picture frame fell face over onto the shelf it stands on. He reaches over and rights the picture and I look at it curiously. It's of a gorgeous woman.

I swear he whispers the words _"I'm sorry"_ to the picture, and I take a step backward.

"That's your wife, isn't it?" I ask.

A whiff of perfume passes between us, and it is the same scent from earlier that day, in the dining room.

"Lauren," Edward answers with a nod. "Yes."

A sickening feeling passes through my gut, as I glance at the broken glass on the floor. First the bottle throws itself off the sideboard, then his wife's picture frame falls on its face, then a scent which I am now sure is hers passes through the room.

I wrap my arms around myself and look up at Edward for guidance, but his expression is dejected. He is staring at his wife and passing his hands through his hair as if he did something wrong.

The scent passes again, and just like in the dining room, it comes with a tickling breeze that moves my hair. Suddenly, I am afraid.

"I never thought I'd hear myself ask this but..." I begin to say. "She is still here, isn't she?"

His affirmation comes with the way he lets his head fall forward, and I feel like running.

I turn around and take off down the corridor, past the laughing pumpkins, to my room. Where else would I go this late at night? I lock myself inside, turn on all the lights between my room and the adjoining bathroom, and sit, curled in a ball against the wall.

I am leaving this place in the morning.

XXX

When I wake up, I am still curled up in the fetal position. Without hesitating, I shower, then pack the few things I have with me and set my case down by the door. Now all I have to do is confront him. Hating this house is one thing, but living with the ghost of his dead wife is another. I am not doing it. I will always want to touch him and I _will__,_once he lets me. But I won't deal with her interference or his guilt immediately after.

I knew there was something wrong with this house. It's no wonder his daughter is so fucked up. She's still a little child and her dead mother roams the freaky halls of the mansion. I am completely spooked by the strangeness, and not even Edward's perfection can balance it out. Not even my volatile attraction to him can make me stay.

Stepping into the corridor, I glance toward Leah's door first, then at his study. I don't know where he is. His bedroom isn't on this side. It's around the bend, out of sight. So, I decide to try his study first.

I knock and enter, but he isn't there. Then I try the library and he isn't there either. I think about trying his bedroom, but it is 9am already, and Edward is an earl riser.

I make my way down to the kitchen and dining room on the ground floor, but no one seems to know where he is.

"Why don't you call him?" Suggests one cook, and I smirk at him ruefully.

"Of course," I mutter, and make my way back up the two flights of stairs to my phone in my bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Comes his unexpected voice.

I spin around and end up face to face with him, my heart in my throat.

"You scared me."

He glances at my suitcase then back at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to leave," I pant, breathlessly.

"Leave?" He steps into the room and closes the door behind him. "Bella...is this about last night?"

"Of course it's about last night," I retort, dropping my hands on my hips.

"You don't need to be so dramatic about it," he says, quietly. "I am sorry for crossing a line with you, and I realise that what happened was improper, but..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." I cut him off, with a hand in the air. "You think this about the blow job?"

He raises an eyebrow in a way that suggests he is taken aback by my choice of words, but I have no time for masks or appearances.

"No, Edward," I say. "This is about what happened _after _the blow job_._"

Is he serious right now? Is he actually confused by my problem? He is looking at me with a frown that could dent iron.

"What are you talking about? The broken bottle?" He asks.

"Edward! You are living with a gho...!"

He rushes to put a hand over my mouth and shuts me up. Then he does the unexpected, and pulls me into a hug, holding the back of my head firmly.

"Please, don't overreact," he whispers against my hair. "You don't need to leave. We can find a way to make you more comfortable."

"No," I complain, wanting to push him away, but he is hugging me. Edward has never hugged me before.

My face is at the base of his neck and he smells like heaven. His body is warm. His hold is strong. He is unfairly distracting.

Somehow, I find the strength to pull away from him. It kills me, but I do it. He lets me turn away and walk toward the window, where I hold on to the sill and look down below.

"I don't want you to leave," he says from behind.

"Why?"

"Because I like what the house feels like with you in it."

That made me cringe too. This house...

I wish I could take him out of it and burn it down. I wish I could just have _him,_ alone, without any ghoulish antiques, or shadows, or creaking floors...or ghosts.

"Won't you give it one last try?" He asks, coming up close behind me.

I can feel his warmth as the static electricity between us touches my back.

"What about Leah?" I ask. "She won't have me. There is no reason for me to stay. It really isn't working out."

I am not fishing for his attention here. I am simply stating the facts, and I really do want to leave this house. I hate it.

"I will try talking to her again," he suggests. "I promise. We will work it out. I will try to get her to...cooperate."

"I don't know, Edward, I..."

His hands slide over my hips suddenly, then across to the front where he spreads his fingers on my stomach. His chest comes flush with my back and when he buries his face in my hair, my heart sputters like a back-firing muffler. I have to close my eyes to seek out my dying strength.

I still can't believe this is happening. Edward is attracted to me, and he is asking me to stay. Where did the world go wrong? Where did it go right?

"You are much different than I remember you," he whispers into my hair. "All grown up now..."

His right hand moves downward and I can't help but drop my head back against his chest when he cups me between my legs and pauses for my reaction. My heart is racing so fast, it's uncomfortable.

"Edward..." I gasp.

I am already wet.

"Shhhhh," he whispers into my ear. "Allow me to return the favour. You ran away from me so quickly last night."

I stop breathing when I feel his fingers unbuttoning my jeans. He opens the zipper and pushes his hand inside of my panties and I die a little when his warm fingers touch.

My knees are already buckling, so I curl my fingers into his pants on his thighs behind me for support.

He moves his left hand under my jacket and gropes my left breast, his other hand displacing the moisture between my legs. My nipple sharpens under his palm, so hard I know it is puncturing my bra.

With one hand, he unbuttons my shirt at the top and pulls it open with jerky movements, pressing the side of his face into my hair. He frees my breasts from my bra and I drop all my weight back into him when he squeezes my nipple and starts to massage the bare flesh.

He is rubbing my clit and I want to scream. I am so wet, I am drenched by now. And the feel of his hard erection pressed up against the small of my back will be the end of me.

My toes curl in my boots and I am shamelessly gyrating against his hand, raising one leg so that he has better access, groans getting louder, cheeks blazing with bloody fire. He pushes me against the window and my hands shoot forward to grab the glass. He has me pinned there between his raging erection and his vigorous fingers. Then his mouth comes down on my neck and I am driven crazy.

He pinches my nipples and makes me scream, and suddenly I lose all memory of any ghosts named Lauren, or whether or not she is watching this. I don't smell her perfume and I don't feel her breeze. I can only feel him...this.

My forehead will break this window if I press into it any harder, shaking from the orgasm that is about to scream out of me.

Then I am done.

My entire body contracts and my legs shake. I cry out against the window, making the glass fog with my perspiration and heated breath. He holds my weight up because he knows I am about to fall and then it is over, and I am the happiest I have been in forever.

"Stay," he whispers into my ear. "Please."

And with a soft kiss to the top of my head, he leaves me standing there.

"So unfair," I gasp as I listen to his footsteps leave. He is arrogant enough to know that he has changed my mind, not even waiting for my answer.

Ten minutes later, I am sitting on the edge of my bed with my eyes on my suitcase, listening to Leah argue with her father. It is Saturday, so she is home. She whines and complains and then a door slams and I hear heavy footsteps pass in front of my door. Then all goes silent.

This child is only five years old. Why on earth does he let her get away with this? She will be a monster by the time she is ten, "un-marryable" by the time she is fifteen. She controls him and it's like he's afraid of her. Well I am not having it.

In a moment of bravery, and perhaps stupidity, I decide to confront her myself. I am sick and tired of waiting around like a fool until she decides it is fit to see me. I am not taking shit from a five year old. This is borderline rude.

I storm into the corridor, kick a very unhappy pumpkin man out of the way, stomp to her door and knock on it. Of course, she doesn't answer, so I knock again.

"Leah," I call. "I know you're in there. I just heard you talking to your father."

"Go away!" A little voice calls back from behind the door. I am actually stunned. This is the first time she is speaking to me directly.

I turn the doorknob and to my surprise, it opens.

"Leah? You and I need to have a little talk," I say as I step into the room.

I frown when I have to scan the room to find her. "Where are you hiding?"

There is no answer.

"Leah? This isn't funny. Come out here and talk to me. I won't bite."

Her bed is in the middle, neatly made. There is nothing out of place. There are a few toys in a box against the wall, some books on a multi-coloured bookshelf, and a dresser, adorned with glittery stickers. I see no clothes that need washing or folding, because they are all packed away neatly in her drawers and cupboard, I assume.

What on earth was Edward talking about when he referred to all her stuff that needed constant tidying? There is nothing that needs tending to by the looks of it.

There is also no sign of Leah.

"Leah?" The urge to stamp my foot on the floor is very strong. I am reducing myself to the level of a five year old and it enrages me.

I storm over to the cupboard doors and pull them open. "Where are you hiding? Come out and talk to me!"

There is no Leah in the cupboard. I crawl on my knees and look under the bed. There is no Leah there either. I stand up and frown, passing my eyes over every corner of the bedroom. I even look behind the curtains, but there is no Leah.

"How little are you?"

Only silence. There isn't an adjoining door to another room either. She has to be in here somewhere.

I am getting angry. This little girl has managed to piss me off more than any grown ass person ever has. Her chest of drawers are the last place I can look, and even though I_ know_ it is stupid and impossible for her to fit in there, I still check.

What I _do _find in the top drawer makes me stop.

The drawer is stacked with pictures and newspaper clippings, childish drawings and craft. I finger a few of the pictures and writings, hypnotized by the pieces of Edward's puzzle that start coming together.

I am certain that I am looking at the face of Leah Masen in one of the pictures I choose. She is pretty, with a plump little face, happy eyes, rabbit-like front teeth and hair the same odd colour as her father's. Her eyes are also as green as his are. She is beautiful.

I drop the picture back into the draw and choose another, which is fastened to a newspaper clipping.

My heart plummets to the bottom of my stomach after reading the headline alone. As my eyes scan through the first few lines frantically, a sick feeling erupts inside and my entire body goes weak. The scream that wants to belt out of me gets stuck in my throat and all I can do is read and stare at the article in horrified shock.

The sweet fragrance from last night passes and I fall to the floor. Paralysed in fright, my stricken eyes move to a laughing pumpkin in the corridor, as my hands crumple the article dated six months ago.

I knew I should have left when I had the chance. I _knew _he was crazy. There isn't something wrong with this house after all. There is something wrong with _him_.

"_Tragedy has hit the home of young Dr. Edward Masen last evening. The young doctor lost both his wife and five year old daughter to a ghastly murder suicide inside of his own home. Lauren Masen, a past patient of Masen himself, who had a history of mental illness and dementia, took the life of her child, then slit her own wrists. The incident was caught on tape by the household's security cameras and has aided the police department in closing this case without..."_

I am on the floor. I am crying and can't get my body to stop shaking. The shock is crippling. The disappointment is maddening. And I don't know what to do. There is a picture of them both in this article. I am looking at both, Lauren and Leah, under the condemning words that are telling me they are _both _dead.

Leah is dead?

There was never a child in this house that needed my care. Then I think about Edward and I am about to be sick. The vomit is almost out of my mouth when I feel his arms come around me and lift me to my feet.

"What are you doing in here?" He demands.

"Please don't kill me," I cry out through my spasmodic sobbing.

"I told you not to come in here," he says into my ear. But surprisingly, he is gentle.

_He is crazy._

"You're crazy," I accuse him, voicing my thoughts.

"Shhhh," he hushes me.

It doesn't take much to restrain me. I am weak because I'm shaking so much. Just ten minutes ago, his touch was making me come. Now, it's making me shudder and I can't get far enough from him.

"I am not crazy. Just listen to me."

"No..." I shake my head despairingly. "I don't want to hear anything. Let me go. Let me leave, _please_."

He lifts me into his arms when it is clear that I am too distraught to walk. He takes me from Leah's room to mine and puts me on the bed where I curl into a ball and turn away from him. I don't want him to lie next to me, but he does. He wraps his arm around me and I want to die in aversion. I can't stand him touching me now.

"Get away from me," I cry, pushing my elbows into him. "I am leaving!"

He holds my back to his chest and shushes me with soft sounds in my ear. It only makes me cry harder.

"Bella," he is saying. "Bella...Bella...Bella...you have to listen to me now."

"No...! Get your hands off of me, you sick, crazy, freak!"

"Bella, listen."

My crying doesn't stop, though it is muffled, and my tears flow in silent streams down my face and into my hair. He is pressing his lips to my ear so that he can whisper...perhaps...so that his ghosts can't hear.

"Yes, they are both gone," he whispers to me. "And I know what you must be thinking about me, but please, give me the chance to explain."

My body is shaking with the way I am crying, but his arms are holding me together.

"Lauren was never here," he whispers. "It was Leah all along."

"I don't understand," I cry out. "That scent...that fragrance...that's the little girl?"

"Yes," he whispers into my ear. "She liked wearing her mother's perfume. She died in it. That smell is now hers, but she doesn't know she is dead, Bella."

I freeze up and take a moment to take a deep breath.

"What?"

"She doesn't remember what happened. She thinks she is still alive, and I don't have the heart to tell her. She gets very angry whenever I try to talk about it, and it breaks my heart. She doesn't understand."

"Why did you bring me here?" I blurt out.

"Because," he whispers, rubbing my arm soothingly. "I needed help. I need another female presence in the house so that she can begin to understand that she and her mother are gone. I need her to see that her mother isn't here anymore, without me having to tell her. She needs to see that things are different in my environment, or else she won't accept it."

"You're crazy..."

"Not crazy," he hushes me. "But I love my daughter very much and what happened to her still kills me everyday. I couldn't help her. I couldn't save her, Bella. My wife killed her, because she was jealous of my attachment to our own daughter, but somehow...Leah's spirit stayed with me. I don't have the heart to send her away. I need her to leave on her own."

Now he is crying too, and God forbid, I am actually softened by the sound of his tears. There is real pain inside of him. I didn't see it before, but I see it now. He is crippled by his love for this little girl, and even though he says she cannot let go of him... it is him who hasn't let go.

"I still don't understand why I am here," I choke out, wiping my tears. "I can't help you with this, Edward. You need professional help."

"There is nothing another doctor can tell me that I don't already know. And you are helping. Since you've been here, Leah has been uncomfortable and edgy, because she is starting to sense the change. That's why we argue so much. After what happened between you and I, she has threatened to leave."

I turn over on the bed to face him. His eyes are sad and red. And when he passes a finger down the side of my face, the feeling it stirs within me is too strong to ignore.

I am crazy too...it seems.

"That's what our argument this morning was about," he whispers into my face. "She said she would leave if I keep you here, and I told her that was okay. She got very upset."

"Do the others know? Your staff?"

"Yes. Everyone knows she is dead. You're the only one I haven't told."

"And my parents?"

"The first they knew of my wife and child was when I visited your home in Forks. They didn't know I had gotten married. I told them about Lauren, but I neglected to tell them about Leah's death, yes. I didn't have to come by your house that day, Bella. But I had seen you, earlier on, walking down the street toward your house, and my goodness...how much you'd changed. I knew immediately that I wanted you to be the one to help me with this, but if I had told the truth, you would not have agreed to this. Who would?"

"So you came by the house... for me?" I asked.

He smiles at me and the butterflies release themselves.

"We've known each other ever since childhood. And when I saw you again, you took my breath away. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Bella."

"But you didn't have to lie to get me here, Edward. I would have come anyway."

He looks surprised, but he still tries to explain. "It wasn't entirely a lie. I _do _need help with Leah. The real nature of that help I admit...I've mislead you with. But would you have come if I had told you the truth?"

I glance away and swallow. "Maybe not."

"And now that you know the truth?"

"It's still very weird, Edward. I can...hear her voice. Why?"

"Everyone hears her voice. I've lost many housekeepers that way, and it's why the cooks never come up on this floor. I have a few faithfuls that have stuck with me, the ones that helped take care of her when she was alive. I reward them generously. Knowing that Lauren wasn't well helps in their decision to stay."

"They feel sorry for you," I whisper to him. "You live in a haunted mansion."

"Yes, but, she's my sweet little girl, and I can't hurt her anymore than she already was."

"She needs to know she is dead, Edward. She can't stay here. She needs to go where she is at peace."

"I don't have the heart to do it, Bella. I have tried, but I can't."

"Then allow me."

A look of concern crosses his face and he cups my cheek in his hand. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"I don't know. Not yet."

But I do. There is a part of me that can't let go of him, not after he just confessed that he came to the house especially for me. Not when I know now that there is actually a chance for us. He may be fooling me, I am aware. And crazy or not, I swear I am in love with his man. He may be misleading me right now, when really he is a psychopath, but I am stupid enough to hang around and find out.

"You have to let me confront her if you want her to leave, Edward. But the real question is...do you really want her to?"

The answer to this is important, and his eyes tell me what his heart cannot. I know he wants her to stay because he is still attached to the life that was taken away from them both six months ago. But his rational, scientific mind is also present, and it is telling him that he needs to let her go. This isn't right.

He _does _need help. And since he won't agree to the professional kind...yet, I will have to be the one to try. He is asking for my help. He is lying here with pain and hope in his eyes...asking me; baring himself to me.

And I give in to my inner, stupid weakling, and say yes to him.

"I will stay."

That heartbreaking smile touches his lips again. He leans in with his thumb brushing my cheek, and kisses me. His lips are soft and his tongue is warm, and even though the scent of perfume is in the air, I hold onto him and kiss him back like it's the last thing I will ever do.

I don't know if I have the guts to face this, and I am well aware that I may regret it severely later on, down the road. But at the moment, Edward Masen is kissing me, and there is nothing else in the world that matters quite as much.

* * *

**Author Hints:**

**I like unique plot lines.**

**I wrote a fic where Edward is a Gargoyle.**

**This is my first "present tense" fic.**


	34. Author Reveal

**Alright ladies and gents. That's it. The one shots are now all done.**

**I do hope you enjoyed them and good fun was had by all. It has been a pleasure, as always.**

**Our readers, this countdown around, have blown my mind. Reviews were amazing, and so many of you seemed to have found new writers that have interested you, as well.**

**Thanks for being the best fucking FF readers out there.**

**Below you will find each individual author, one by one, with their author's note- if they had one, as well as the one shot that was theirs and (a little surprise I came up with for each of them). I asked one of each author's readers to say a little something about their work and character. Thanks again to all those who replied and went out of their way to do that for me. If there is NOT a reader review for some authors, I apologize, I tried my hardest to get a hold of some for each author, but, well, I just tried.**

**PS- THE COLLAB WILL POST TODAY, CHAPTER BY CHAPTER.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN~~~~**

**

* * *

**

**MysticIce24 is the author of one shot # 11**

If you don't read Wishing Star, you probably never would have guessed. Since, it's the only story I'm actively working on. Thanks to my beta JFK06 for finding my mistakes in my story. If it's well liked enough, there is a chance that one day it could become more than a one shot. We'll see. I have wanted to do a Bella/Emmett story, since I like the pairing. Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Cesca Marie is the author of one shot # 23**

I took a bit of creative license with the rail yard. Arizona's railway system doesn't run through Phoenix.

Here is what denverpopcorn, one of Cesca Marie's readers, had to say:

I've been reading fan fiction for the last year. I've read and enjoyed all  
sorts of stories, from the smut-filled delights to the non-sugary angst. But,  
it's safe to say, that Cesca Marie's work defies category. Her stories are the  
thinking person's fic because she gives us multiple layers to chew on. Her  
characters are lovingly sketched and none her story lines are painted in black  
and white. With her stories, every detail gives you insight. She allows us to  
fill in the missing pieces without excessive explanations. These kind of  
stories linger with me after I've closed out the chapter and turned off the  
computer.  
Dead On My Feet, her latest WIP, and one of the more controversial stories, is  
a testament to this. So many conversations and opinions erupt out of this  
story that it creates for a fun-filled Friday morning when it updates. I  
continually look forward to what she puts forth as it never ceases to  
entertain and amaze.

* * *

**Cullen's Pet is the author of one shot # 2**

I know, I know. Angsty. But angst is what I do best. Not very Halloween related either, I know. I was going for a Ghost Whisperer type of thing hence the Unfinished Business. Just a little clarification, Bella was pregnant before Edward died. No the ghost did not impregnate her. That would be as believable as a vampire getting a human pregnant. Haha. Another note, Araqiel is the name of an actual angel whose dominion is over the earth.

I'd like to say thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for allowing me to participate in another countdown. It was fun. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed these stories. I hope you all enjoyed reading them as much as we enjoyed writing them. I was personally overwhelmed by the response to my one-shot. Thanks!

Here's what Goldengirl303, one of Cullen's Pet's readers, had to say:

Your story is amazing was sooo not expecting some of the things that have happened soo far!  
u write amazingly and i sooo want u too update soon xxx  
soo hurry up already and update !

* * *

**Golden Meadow is the author of one shot # 12**

Many thanks to BreathofTwilight for including me in this fun and spooky challenge; I had an excellent time, and to my stunning betas! Vanessarae was all 'Too Much!' and Viola Cornuta was all, 'MORE MORE!'. Between them, I think I got my shit together. I love them both so very much.

Church sign slogans were used to break up the passages.

This fun (to me, and y'all too I hope) has absolutely no bearing on the overall story, _Dead Confederates. _Just some Halloween hijinks for y'all.

Thanks to Gayle King, Gasaway Alley, and QuantumFizzx for the church work and t-shirts!

Ther is a Dead Confederates Halloween *spooky* playlist made mostly by Eddie's delicious ladies on Facebook:

www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/my_playlists?p=0C463ED8529D2777

Cheers to all the readers, kudos to the other writers, and have fucking great Halloween!

Here is what CaroSlickLips, one of GoldenMeadow's readers, had to say:

What can I possibly say about the extraordinary pornographically poetic Miss  
Sassy Rie Goldenmeadow? She. Is. The. Shit. The woman has created one of the  
most ruggedly brash, dirty south-in your mouth-dripping with pure sex  
Edwards I have ever had the pleasure of reading...The infamously famous Eddie  
DCCullen. If you want to get good and fucked, then you want to get with  
Eddie. He'll leave you raw and pleading for more...and that's just in his  
teasers on Facebook. I don't go a chapter of Dead Confederates without  
twitching/panting/moaning/groaning/whimpering/stammering/fanning/stripping.  
Just give DC a try and let your mind get good and stimulated...and fucked.  
;-)

* * *

**TeamBella23 is the author of one shot # 7**

Please remember, this is only a story and any semblance to true life is coincidence only. Although, if you spot fuckward or Smella anywhere… let me know, I'm looking for them!

Hello… I'm wrote this for this Halloween Countdown which is pretty cool. I'm not supposed to say which was mine, but if you read any of my other fics I'm sure it won't be hard to figure out. I want to thank Breathoftwilight for giving me the chance to participate, sorry I was late to the party.

My beta and best friend, who shall remain un-named for spoiler reasons…. I love you.

Here's what Esmeatheart, one of TeamBella23's readers, had to say:

"In my opinion, the stories written by TeamBella23 are some of the most  
original and well written in fan fiction. CLOSER and CALIFORNIA WAITING give  
us an Edward and Bella that are so real and uncompromising in their angst and  
love. But REVELRY is in a class of its own. I have not read anything like it.  
Its a very raw and emotional story that will make your chest ache and your  
heart break. I guarantee there will be tears!  
TeamBella23 is such an imaginative, smart and honest writer. I recommend  
everyone read her stuff.

* * *

**Aylah50 is the author of one shot # 29**

Thanks to BreathofTwilight for inviting me to be a part of this collaboration! Hope you enjoyed the story! As we said back in Ad-lib: thanks for coming, thanks for laughing, and if you didn't laugh, well, thanks for leaving! ;)

Here's what avidreader69, one of Aylah50's readers, had to say:

Aylah50 is perfecting the arts of teasing and inspiring with music in her  
story "The Ride". She dangles the carrot of all being revealed and pulls it  
back quickly, giving us just enough to make us hungry for more! How stunned  
these characters will be when they realize how intertwined their lives truly  
have been. Many of the musical references in the story comprise a new  
playlist on my Ipod and all the exercise that Bella does has ALMOST inspired  
me to get into shape; I at least think about it more. When I read this story  
I feel like I am taking The Ride with the characters.

* * *

**Spykid18 is the author of one shot # 19**

First off, I'd like to thank Breath-of-Twilight for letting me take part in this! I freaking love these Countdowns :D And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Hopefully you enjoyed the story!

* * *

**IPaintEdward is the author of one shot # 18**

Of course we all know that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own very little. I wish I had the ability to write something that would become such an iconic saga! What I do have are some really fabulous friends, including my wondrous beta, Breath of Twilight, who encourage me to continue putting little fluffy blurbs out there. LOL Thanks to all of you who read, and even more so to those who review. It's wonderful to hear from you.

This is what lulabelljane, one of IPaintEdward's readers, had to say:

A true author is someone that leaves the reader wanting more. They get the  
reader so involved in the story that care for the characters. They want to  
know what happens next. IPaintEdward is all this and more. She has created  
quite a story in "Ticket To Love". It's one of the few stories that I rush to  
read when I see the update in my inbox. Another thing special about  
IPaintEdward is how much she truly loves each and every one of her readers. She  
always manages to reply to each review she gets. I lknow how much an author  
treasures the replies they get. Well, as a reader, the fact that she takes the  
time to reply back means the world to me. She has even offered to hold my hand  
when I cried during one of her chapters.

IPaintEdward has a special little gem in "Ticket To Love". I'll be sad when it  
comes to end. I don't think that's the last we'll see of her or her beautiful  
words.

* * *

**M7707 is the author of one shot #22**

This little story was inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's "The Tell-Tale Heart". My thank yous to my beta Sarahsumbrella, Breath Of Twilight for putting all of this together, and to the everyone who read the stories! And to MDealsWithIt, who made an uh-mazing banner for Bored Games, link can be found on my ffnet profile.

Here's what MDealsWithit, one of M7707's readers, had to say:

m7707 has a literary talent that surpasses traditional fanfiction.

As I read—nay poured—through her fic, Major Misconduct, I was blown away  
by the dimension and depth she gave to each character. From the very  
beginning, m7707 pulled me in with Bella's endearing, teenage awkwardness. By  
the second chapter, I was laughing so hard, tears were streaming from my eyes  
(the scene where Bella accidentally feels Edward up in the middle of Biology  
class, anyone?). m7707's wit and character banter were truly the icing to an  
already adorable plot cake. She describes the swoon-worthy, heart-bursting,  
tear-jerking, shiver-inducing feeling of 'first love' in such a way that it  
makes me jealous I'm no longer eligible. She perfectly captures those  
feelings of insecurity that turn into feelings of assurance as her characters  
realize this is THE ONE. If you haven't read Major Misconduct yet, you're  
missing out on one of the best fics in the fandom as well as one of its best  
authors.

* * *

**Fallanydeeper ****is the author of one shot # 10**

Thanks for allowing me to be a part of this. I hope you all enjoyed more One Shot, yes, it was confusing. For a reason. It's a cliff hanger, you decide what you want to happen at the end. Thanks for reading and supporting BreathofTwilight on this journey.

Here's what The girl with the umbrella, one of Fallanydeeper's readers, had to say:

Even though most of us have read our fair share of fan fiction, it is always  
great to discover another story that will keep you on your toes. That specific  
feeling, the thrill you get when you realize this is going to be one of those  
fics that sucks you in the moment you start reading those first lines.

Danseur et Danseuse pas de deux is exactly that kind of story, from the very  
beginning you start wondering what going to happen, and believe me when I tell  
you that in this case, what you think is going to happen is usually far from  
what you're presented with.

Take for example "Edward the womanizer". That specific character has been done  
a thousand times; well let's change him a little. Sure he'll be the womanizer,  
but he'll be a ballerina as well. Of course we were thinking this will be a  
sensible and caring Edward, the proper gentlemen—far from the truth. But the  
thing is that this characterization works for the story as well as our new  
sassy Bella who's still dealing with some troubles but won't let that get in  
the way.

Fallanydeeper has given us an amazing story that hasn't been made before,  
there's no cliché in this storyline and the best part is that the plotline is  
brand new. In real life I'm all for recycling, but when it comes to storylines  
and characters I think I prefer to stay away from the reduce-reuse-recycle.

I'm eagerly waiting to see where the author takes the story and I'm sure we're  
in for an amazing ride.

* * *

**Philadelphic is the author of one shot # 25**

Thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for inviting me to participate, to  
NelsonSmandela for the beta and to Detochkina for the WC!

Here's what Detochkina, one of Philadelphic's readers, had to say:

You might be familiar with a pedagogical solmization technique in music called solfège, or solfeggio. It's a technique that teaches the ability to read and sing each note of a score to a special syllable called solfege syllable. Solfege syllables are commonly known in English as "do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti".

Have I confused you yet?

Forgive me, I didn't mean to, but that's the difference between me writing about music and the way my friend Philadelphic, the author of famous "La canzone della Bella Cigna", does.

Philadelphic has a gift of telling her audience about music in such a poetic, beautiful way that not only we get it, but we actually learn how to appreciate it better. Go ahead open chapter eighteen of Canzone, called "V" (after you read the first seventeen chapters, of course!). In this chapter, Bella is being chased, Bella is scared, Bella is running as fast as she can. What would be the best musical piece to illustrate that scene? Surely, the suggestion of "Flight of the Bumble Bee" by Rimsky-Korsakov fits perfectly. But Phila doesn't stop there. In her author's notes she introduces to us the best interpretation of the interlude performed by Han-Na Chang—the most unusual, whimsical version of it. Memorable. To me, this is a perfect example of how brilliantly Phila immerses us—regular folks readers—into the thick of the story while leaving a long lasting impression of both the emotional, fast-paced, intense scene in the chapter and the particular classical musical piece she attached to it.

"La canzone della Bella Cigna" stands alone for its rich, intelligent, sexy storytelling and unique characters. It goes without saying that I love, no I adore and admire, Phila's beautiful writing. I know that she doesn't quote Mark Twain at the end of one of her chapters for nothing - "The difference between the right word and the almost right word ... is like the difference between lightning and a lightning bug" - as she is always very careful and smart about her choice of words, and teaches us to do the same. I sure try to learn from her any chance I get. Because along with the gift of being an excellent writer, she is also a truly amazing friend—supportive, kind, and funny, who has been caring and patient with me, helping me through the ups and downs both personal and in writing. Dude, thank you, I love you. :)

* * *

**Sunsetwing is the author of one shot # 4**

I want to thank Breath-of-Twilight, for putting this countdown together, and also for her general awesomeness. I also want to thank everyone who took the time to read our one shots. Thanks :)

Here is what Eternally Addicted, one of Sunsetwing's readers, had to say:

First I have to say that I really like this fic and I am shocked that it  
doesn't have more reviews. Sunsetwing is a very detailed and descriptive  
writer and this story pulls you in. She makes you want to see how in the world  
Bella is going to react after not seeing Edward for eight long years. And I  
have to say that although I was surprised by what took place when Edward and  
Bella are alone together the first time, I absolutely loved it. Sunsetwing,  
does an amazing job of making you feel Bella's feelings over Edward suddenly  
being back in her life as well as Edward's own feelings over what his absence  
has done to Bella and the changes that have taken place in her life because of  
it. I would recommend it to anyone and I can't wait for the next update.

* * *

**Tkegl is the author of one shot # 8**

Thanks so much to BreathOfTwilight for inviting me to participate in the Countdown...it was a lot of fun! And thanks to all of you who read and reviewed - hope you had fun too! :-)

Here is what dscc, one of Tkegl's readers, had to say:

TKGEL is an amazing writer! Her story is definitely one I stalk my in box for  
and am giddy when I see an update. In this fandom, it is so difficult to find  
new, unique, and inspired work. She has a wonderful ability to transport the  
reader directly into the story and has made the characters her own! In Beyond  
Time, she has gone to great lengths to make the setting truly authentic. She  
is witty and has not only captured the essence of the early 1900's she has  
truly portrayed young, passionate, all consuming first and only love. TKGEL  
knows how to give the readers what they want, even if they do not realize it  
was what they were looking for. She has seamlessly added new characters that  
are just as essential and impossible to live without as the traditional ones.  
If you have not taken the opportunity to experience her work, do yourself a  
favor and check it out. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!

* * *

**Bronzehyperion****is the author of one shot # 5**

I had a blast writing this, thank you BreathofTwilight for inviting me to participate. Thanks to everyone who read all these amazing one shots and took the time to review. Thanks to all the "silent" readers who enjoyed the stories without reviewing. Happy Upcoming Pumpkin Day!

Here is what jansails, one of Bronzehyperion's readers, had to say:

"Bring On The Wonder" by BronzeHyperion  
This story introduces us to characters whose lifestyle & life choices are  
dramatically opposed to one another.  
Edward is in the role of the sacred: a young man studying for the priesthood,  
with family roots firmly entrenched in a devout, practicing Catholic faith.  
Bella fits the part of the profane: while the daughter of a cop with moral &  
legal values defined as black & white, she has followed her mother's footsteps  
to become a prostitute.  
Edward & Bella's lives intersect at a community center, occasionally meeting,  
crossing one another's paths, until each has committed to join the Redemption  
program.  
Bella joins as a means to an end, avoidance of solid jail time; she will play  
the game to appease the judge.  
Edward joins as a Christian act, to volunteer his time as a buddy, a mentor, a  
guide to those in need of redemption, a new start.

* * *

**Ekimmuh ****is the author of one shot # 14**

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review, and to Breath-of-Twilight for all her hard work putting this together. This was a new experience for me. As my readers know, I don't write much outside of my stories. I hope you all enjoyed Bella and Edward's time in the woods. :)

Here is what Evelyne-raconte, one of Ekimmuh's readers, had to say about Finding Bella- however, apparently, this fic is no longer available.

**(Translated at her request)**

Since that I began reading Finding Bella, I was not able to stop me.

I ask myself questions on the acts of Edward towards Bella that is a broken girl.

He seems to love her, but he wants to bend her to his will.  
I love this fiction and I want to know how it will develop. It's so emotional, very, very good.

With love  
Evelyne-raconte

* * *

**Leelan Oleander ****is the author of one shot # 6**

Emmett and I would love to give HUGE props, fist-bumps, and dry humps to BreathofTwilight for putting this countdown together. It was fun to write and even more fun to read the other submissions. This was a wonderful opportunity for me to step outside my safety bubble and write something spooky instead of sad, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.

This one-shot was inspired by a spooky night I spent at an old barn back on the marshes where I grew up. Some friends got together and drove out with a Ouija board. What ensued was chaos, and I've never touched one since. While no one was possessed while riding their boyfriend in the loft, there was enough paranormal activity that night to scar us for life.

Can't thank Minnakoda and Katmom enough for their beta expertise on this.

Here's what newmoonaholic – one of Leelan Oleander's readers- had to say:

Leelan Oleander has once again raised her own bar with Around the Bend (the  
sequel to Encore). Characters that were already well established are almost  
new again as we discover even more layers to this strong group of people that  
battle tragedy with love and humor. The reader is transported into a  
beautifully constructed world where angst runs rampant, courage abounds, and  
hope is woven delicately through the rich fabric of the story. This is the  
fourth story that I have read from this talented author, and even though the  
subject matter is not always easy to read, it is always handled with the  
perfect blend of emotion and respect. I always look forward to traveling into  
her world, and am very grateful she allows us the journey.

* * *

**PixieH ****is the author of one shot # 1**

Just want to thank Kelli the Queen of the Countdown for inviting me to join all the other lovely ladies who collaborated this year. It's been a lot of fun to read the reviews and the other one-shots. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!

PixieH is newer to the fandom- so I had a friend go and check out what she does have posted so far, and here is what she had to say:

What a delight!

PixieH is from the UK and in one story, her Bella is from there, as well, even though she now lives in the USA. I really enjoyed reading her take on New Moon as well, from an unexpected point of view.

Pixie's responses to reviews are fun and playful.

I wholeheartedly recommend reading her existing stories and putting her on author alert for future stories.

* * *

**Hismystic Muse is the author of one shot # 27**

Thank you BreathOfTwilight, for letting me participate in this  
Halloween Countdown! I hope everyone enjoyed my one-shot as much as I  
had fun writing it! I appreciate the reviews, too! ;}

This was soooo much fun and I am very excited to have been asked to write for BreathOfTwilight. It's such an honor and I hope that she and you all like this bit of fuckery.

This was beta'd by: whitleytwilog BxE

* * *

**Welcome2myworldxoxo is the author of one shot # 28**

Due thanks goes to Breath of Twilight for being awesome and letting me be apart of this countdown. Hope you guys enjoyed all the stories because I sure did. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Here's what Nissa-Cullen, one of Welcome2myworldxoxo's readers had to say:

I wanted to read For Love of the King because I'm really interested in period  
pieces at this time. It's different because it had Bella falling in love with  
Edward who is actually a soldier for the king who only agreed to take Bella so  
that he could help his country to stop fighting. He of course can't stop the  
feelings he's developed for her too, but welcome2myworldxoxo has decided to  
add her own little twist and turns to the story so we don't get to comfortable  
and feel like we are going to know what happens next. It's also nice that when  
you review she actually reply's back to you also. She'll answer some questions  
you have (as long as it doesn't give away the plot) and always thanks you for  
your comments too. It's appropriate for us readers to review and let the  
author know they are appreciated but it's nice to know that the authors  
appreciate us too and she definitely does that.

* * *

**SparklingTwilight ****is the author of one shot # 20**

Huge thanks to Kelli AKA Breath-of-Twilight for inviting me to join in on the fun of this countdown. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I had a blast, and I really hope you all did as well! Much Love ^_^

Here's what HeidiJoVT, one of SparklingTwilight's readers, had to say:

Through the Flames has quickly become one of my favorites. I work with a Fire  
Department so I was a little hesitate to start this story but after reading  
the preface I had no doubt that Sparkling Twilight would deliver a powerful  
and moving story. I read Through the Flames after it was recommended by my  
friend, I am so thankful and have no qualms about telling everyone to read  
Through the Flames.

* * *

**Ria Maria ****is the author of one shot # 26**

Thank you to BreathofTwilight for organising this little shenanigans; I hope good fun was had by all! I don't write oneshots often, but the story I submitted had been rattling around in my head for a while. It's nice to have the space back up there ;). Ria

Here's what LJ Summers, one of RiaMaria's readers, had to say:

Ria Maria's story, Waking Up, is a true delight in fan fiction. She gives  
Edward what one can only imagine is the dream of his heart: To be human, with  
his beloved Bella.

As an author, Ria Maria weaves a smooth, colorful tale that incorporates humor  
and pathos, laughter and longing. Her exploration of the canon characters is  
fascinating, throwing them into the situations that result from Edward's  
becoming human. Ria Maria is a responsive author, too, which is always  
welcome from a reader's perspective! :-)

* * *

**BlackHale82 ****is the author of one shot # 19- bonus**

Gotta say a huge thank you for all you guys who read and reviewed all the one shots, and I really hope you enjoyed the collaboration piece. It was awesome to be part of something that got people involved and excited.

Thanks to BreathOfTwilight for inviting me to take part, and I hope you all enjoyed and will come back again next year.

I would like to thank Monica Manunta for being the Beta on this for me, her wonderful patience and input is always appreciated.

This is what Vampyr08, one of BlackHale82's readers, had to say:

Black Hale - author of Magenta Madness - has created a story that is a weave  
of humour, drama and a whole lot of real life circumstances. In this fast  
paced and highly entertaining story the more lively sides of our favourite  
characters are explored. The chapters are well written and action packed -  
never a dull moment. Bella is a character that I admire: her lack of verbal  
filter, accident prone actions and ability to enjoy a drink or five all lead  
to some hilarious circumstances that frequently compound to produce unusual  
and invigorating plot twists. As an author I love Black Hale's writing style.  
Her chapters are well set out and easy to read and she doesn't ramble with  
irrelevant and meaningless details. It is Black Hale's method of putting words  
down that have drawn me in as a reader. It is a very honest and unpretentious  
and puts the reader in Wales where the majority of the story is set. If you  
haven't read Magenta Madness and love humorous, modern and REAL stories - then  
why are you reading this? Open Magenta Madness now and join me in enjoying the  
escapades of the Swan/Cullen clans!

* * *

**LaurenDanielle ****is the author of one shot # 3**

Over 1000 thanks and hugs to Breath-of-Twilight for not only inviting me to to this countdown but for being the best beta a girl could ask for! Thank you also to all of you that reviewed! I am humbled and amazed by the praise. Again, thank you.

* * *

**Psyche001 ****is the author of one shot # 30**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm thrilled to be a part of this countdown alongside an amazing list of authors. Enjoy the rest :o) And Happy Halloween.

This is what ECis4me, one of Psyche001's readers, had to say:

Readingmama rec'd Set in Stone to me and I absolutely loved It so it was a  
given that I'd start In Darkness or Light. What I love so much about this  
sequel is that there's a little bit of everything. I've laughed, definitely  
cried, felt the building UST, and have wanted to scream along with Edward and  
Bella...for each of them. I feel their pain. Its obvious there's something  
major brewing but Psyche001 does a great job of keeping me guessing and  
wanting more. (in a good way). She's done a great job with her character  
development and the pacing of the story has been great. It's a story I'll drop  
everything for to read an update. :-)

* * *

**Lillipadmom ****is the author of one shot # 15**

Thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for including me in this year's countdown, and to everyone who read and reviewed. I greatly appreciate each and every one of you and your absolutely fucktastic reviews! you all rock my sox... hard! Much Love, Peace and Twilight BBs!

Here's what lilsunnysaunt, one of Lillipadmom's readers, had to say:

Lillipadmom, I met her through a fanpage on facebook that she works on. She actually helped me get one of the pages I am part of up and running. I know that Jen is married and has a daughter and is  
working extremely long hours at a new job she got a while back. Her story is amazing. She writes what she knows and if you like music, then you will love her story. It's full of drama and lemons. I always look forward to everything she writes. She is a much better writer than she gives herself credit for, but  
then again, who isn't like this.

* * *

**Breath-of-twilight ****is the author of one shot # 13**

First, before I forget, I need to thank Fallanydeeper for the amazing banners she made for this countdown and Lunavengence for the fuckawesome site she has made and kept up for the countdown. Make sure to check it out for further info on upcoming countdowns. The countdown to VDay being the next one.

www . wix . com/twifanfiction/halloweencountdown/site

I will have the link on my profile page for you all, as well. SparklingWand was the talented fingers behind the twitter account for the countdown- which she, also, will be maintaining with updates and info on any upcoming countdowns, so be sure to add her on Twitter, tweeters. Ffncountdown.

To all the readers and reviewers and lurkers and creepers out there, you all fucking rock. The support and kind words you all shared for this countdown blew me away. It is great to know there are still some amazing ppl left in this crazed FF world.

Here's what Madeleine de la Nuit, one of Breath-of-twilight's readers, had to say:

Breath-of-Twilight, aka Kelli, is our esteemed authoress of well, let's face  
it, straight-up smutty good times! Her fic, The Naughty School Girl, has  
wowed audiences world-wide with its deliberate intent to keep the plot  
minimal and the smut level at full-throttle. You've got to hand it to Kelli,  
she doesn't pull her punches, she just makes sure that someone's pulling  
Edward's hair! But Kelli has also branched out to the dark side as well. If  
you haven't been reading another of her fics, Not Who You Think, then hold the  
phone, pull up a couch, and get ready to go whimper into your pillow - and not  
in a good way! It's not for the meek and wusspervs out there. But even as a  
work in progress, it will grab hold and force you to hang on as you follow BxE  
into that dark and tragic world. Kelli's also been hosting the fabulous  
Countdowns! That's right, she's our guru facilitator and one of the many  
awesome contributors to our month-long holiday tributes. Our biggest thanks  
for getting us those yummy, funny, smutty, and sometimes strange one-shots of  
the Cullen clan. Damn Kelli, when the heck do you sleep?

* * *

**MsSailorman is the author of one shot # 9**

Here's what baynewen- one of MsSailorman's readers had to say:

Sex and Other Hobbies of my Roommate is a wet dream come true with a few  
hitches. What if Edward Cullen was your roommate WITHOUT benefits and he had a  
sexual appetite that was unrivaled. But all you got out of it was long  
sleepless nights listening to the sexcapades, and wondering ...how would you  
to get revenge.  
MsSailorman creates a masterpiece of sensual and erotic fiction with a twist  
of humor as Bella and Edward get more than they bargained for. You'll squeeg  
with every chapter as Bella and Edward discover the complications of f*cking  
the boss, maybe falling in love with the wrong person, plus struggling with  
questions of commitment and responsibilities. If you love a frisky and very  
sexy Edward, and a slightly repressed but sensual Bella then you really need  
to read this and let the hi-jinx begin.

* * *

**Iwannabe is the author of one shot # 24**

This is what slyt, one of Iwannabe's readers had to say:

I was so excited when I was asked to write this for a author I have came to  
know and admire. She writes one of my favorite stories on Fan fiction, the  
story is called Ghost and it is written by the one and only Iwannabe. Not only  
have do I read her story, I got the pleasure of speaking to her many times in  
PM's and on Twitter. She is just so funny and a really awesome gal. Her story  
ghost for you not reading it, is such a great and gripping story. It pulls you  
in right from the beginning and keeps you waiting more and more. Her Edward is  
so hot, sweet and caring. Bella has been through a lot in her life and still  
opens her heart to love. This story is like none I have ever read. The story  
is so well written, she is a very talented author who shows it in every  
chapter. If you are not reading this story you should be very very good.

* * *

**MandyLeigh87 is the author of one shot # 21**

Here's what Swino, one of MandyLeigh87's readers had to say:

It is not often we get to escape into another world and feel as though we are  
part of that story; however MandyLeigh87 does that with her stories. Mandy  
welcomes us into her world with open arms as we experience both the highs and  
lows, making it real. My first experience was with Code of Conduct and now I  
get to do it all again with Secret Life.

Secret Life is an intriguing story from both a Bella and Edward perspective;  
they both have secrets and hide from those that want to be part of their life.  
They are thrown together and there is an immediate connection, albeit not one  
that Bella is willing to accept or acknowledge at first, but it doesn't take  
long, Edward is a charming and loveable character, who would be able to resist  
that?

We get to learn what some of their secrets are along the way but are yet to  
learn why or what happened to them to want to keep important parts of their  
lives secret from everyone, Mandy has an ability to keep us guessing. We get  
to experience what makes them tick and what drives both Bella and Edward, and  
watch how their relationship grows and changes as they open up to each other  
and start to trust, to want to share.

Mandy has created a Bella and Edward which are two broken souls that come  
together and may be able to heal each other, although there is still so much  
to learn about their pasts and I get the feeling that Edward will have to be  
strong and withstand Bella pushing him away as he comes close to her secrets.

MandyLeigh87 has created a beautiful written and thought provoking story with  
Secret Life that had me captured at Bella and Edwards first meeting.

* * *

**Sheviking is the author of one shot # 17**

Thank you to BreathofTwilight for inviting me to join the countdown. As always, thank you to Melanie for looking over this sucker and helping me out when I was faltering. It was a challenge writing about Halloween and getting into the spirit since I live in a country that (sadly) doesn't celebrate it. I hope you enjoyed it and I am very happy to see that many people guessed that I was the author, which also means that you actually read my ANs on my other stories. :D

Here is what Fourbrats, one of Sheviking's readers, had to say:

I would like to say a little something about the author "Sheviking" and the  
story "Blizzard". When I started reading it I was not sure what to expect but  
what I received was far above and beyond. It is a story of struggles,  
strength, compassion, romance and so on. I really believe that it will make  
people think about others with more compassion in their hearts and maybe make  
them take a moment out of their busy schedules to lend a hand to someone in  
need. If there were more people like Bella in this story then our world would  
be a much better place.

* * *

**TwilightAngel90 is the author of one shot # 16**

**

* * *

**

**The Next Countdown will be for Valentine's Day 2011- Countdown to VDay- The Missing Love Letter.**

There are already 19 confirmed participants. With the possibility of up to 28 participants. **Participants are still being accepted, with only 9 POSSIBLE spaces left.**

Info on it, and all the past countdowns, can be found at:

www(dot)wix(dot)com/twilightfanfics/holidaycountdowns

**Myself and a few of the girls from different countdowns ( M7707, sunsetwing, spykid18, theotherbella) are, however, working on a collab of sorts for Christmas. It will be posted, obviously, in December- on this profile, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**


	35. Collaboration introduction

**Collaboration announcement**

It has been a wonderful adventure working with these amazing ladies. Some are so funny they leave me in stitches, while others share my brand of dark and twisted and leave me with a sense of normality. Either way, it has been great, and here is what the authors listed below have come together to give you amazing readers on this sppokalishes holiday.

Enjoy~~~

Many thanks to DreamofEdward1, LunaVengence and SparklingWand for stepping in and being all fuckawesome and shit and doing a few pieces of the collab that others had bailed on. They are true lifesavers.

**SparklingWand **

Thank you so much BreathofTwilight for inviting me to participate in the Halloween collaboration. It was a new experience for me, one I truly enjoyed and look forward to being a part of again. Thank you to our wonderful readers. It is because of you that we fanfic authors write. Your love and encouragement keep us going, and for that we are grateful. We hope you enjoyed the Halloween collaboration, and hope to see you join us again for the Valentine's Day collaboration.

These are the authors that contributed to this wonderful collaboration:

Psyche001

Aylah50

Welcome2myworldxoxo

Philadelphic

HismysticMuse

Cesca Marie

M7707

MandyLeigh87

SparklingTwilight

Blackhale82

Spykid18

IPaintEdward

Lillipadmom

Ekimmuh

Breath-of-twilight

Golden Meadow

MysticIce24

Lunavengence

Tkegl

Leelan Oleander

Bronzehyperion

Sunsetwing

LaurenDanielle

Cullen's Pet

PixieH

SparklingWand

DreamsofEdward1

**I have made every effort to beta and edit this to the best of my ability- however, if I missed anything, please accept my apologies in advance. I am only human, and this was one helluva beast.**

**Disclaimer applies to the WHOLE collab. I don't think it is needed on every chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with the collaboration belong to the Countdown to Halloween 2010. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you._**

Now, without further ado, I give you **Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance .**


	36. Chapter 1

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The wind whipped and slapped at Bella's skin as she scurried across the huge UDub campus, trying to get to the cafeteria in time to meet her friends. She was running late because she had to stay back in class and talk to one of her professors and she didn't want to miss her friends. She had an epic idea and was excited to share it with them. Halloween was only a couple of weeks away, and she wanted to bring a handful of her friends back home with her for the weekend. She wasn't quite sure why that idea excited her, though. It wasn't like there was much to do in Forks, and if anything, her friends would only find out how lame and boring she really was, but something…something was pulling her, for some reason she just knew Halloween weekend, she needed to be home, and she didn't want to go back alone. She needed her friends there with her. Now, she just had to think up a clever way of getting them to the little, sleepy town of Forks.

When Bella finally reached the huge double doors, she grabbed hold of the handle with both of her small hands and heaved it open. She slid through it just as the raging wind slapped it right back at her. She stumbled and caught her footing just in time to hear her friend Mike mention Halloween. Perfect, they were already on the topic already, all Bella had to do now was convince them her home town was the best place to spend it.

As she slowly approached their table in the back corner of the cafeteria, she took a moment to really look at her friends. She didn't know why she was being so sentimental and mushy and nostalgic. She only knew that deep inside, at the base of her heart, something was yelling at her. Telling her to enjoy this while she could, to not take advantage of even a single minute with the people she has come to know as great people and friends and just revel in the time they had together. Bella had this gnawing feeling she wouldn't be seeing much of them soon, and it made her rather wary and excited at the same time. In order for her not to see them, that would mean something big, and something big could mean something bad or something really good. Bella tried to be optimistic and think it was good. She felt deep within her that is was something at least okay. So she didn't let her overactive imagination worry her into a padded room or anything but she did take the time, lately, to just sit and watch her friends and make sure they knew how much they meant to her.

"Hey, Mike. What are you debating on now?" Bella teased as she plopped down next to Mike. Mike smiled knowingly, he knew she wanted him, she was just afraid of what Lauren or Jess would do if they found out. Soon, he decided, he would tell her how he really felt about her, Lauren and Jess be damned.

"I was just telling everyone that we should do something for Halloween. Lauren suggested we stay home and watch movies, but Ben and I vetoed that." Bella looked up at Lauren who looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel. Lauren fumed as she watched Bella interact with Mike. How fucking dare she hit on her man, right in front of her, no less. Lauren never really liked Bella. She was rather plain and boring but she was nice to her because she didn't want to upset Mike, she wanted him to take her back, and pissing him off was not a god way to do that. So, she grinned, she smiled, she bit her fucking tongue, and she pretended to be Bella's best friend. At very least, Lauren figured it was better to keep the competition as close as possible.

Little did Lauren know, Bella had absolutely no interest in Mike as anything beyond a friend. In fact, Lauren was wigging out about the wrong girl altogether.

"Yeah, sorry, Lauren. I'm going to have to agree with Mike and Ben. I spend enough time locked in my room as is. This Halloween we should do something different, something we'll remember for years to come. And I think I have just the idea."

"Oh…what do you have in mind, Bella?" Angela piped in, trying to defuse the obvious bitch fight that was about to take place, unbeknownst to Bella.

"Actually, I was hoping you guys might want to take a road trip back to my home town and we can stay there for the weekend, get away from school. After that I got nothing. We can do whatever you guys want once we get there."

Angela smiled at Bella. She was the easiest to placate. She was just happy as long as she was with Ben. And she didn't care where that might be. It was seldom that Angela got to spend time with Ben outside of class. They were both Art Majors and attended every class together, but Ben didn't like to do anything much outside of art, so Angela looked at this as a great opportunity to get a bit closer to him, to spend more time with him. She was fully on board the second Bella mentioned the whole weekend of them being together.

"We could have a movie night at Bella's?" suggested Lauren. The whole table groaned in annoyance and Lauren huffed back. She, personally, thought it was a great idea, cuddled up on the couch, under a blanket, where she could have her wicked way with Mike. Perfect.

"Fine, apparently you all have a better idea. So, let's hear it."

Tyler finally jumped into the conversation, "We'll all ride up together in my van. That way we can start the fun early and save on gas money." The whole idea of having Lauren in his van made him a little anxious. He couldn't wait for Halloween weekend now. He was going to have to make sure at least one of those nights was spent with alcohol. Tyler was sure if he could get Lauren to let her guard down, she would realize he was just as good as Mike, if not better. And then he could have her all to himself.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" Jessica tossed her books on the table and looked around the table. Lauren was sulking, as usual. Ben and Angela were making googly eyes at each other, nothing new there. And Mike…. The man she had been secretly fucking for the past three months, was looking at Bella like he was a fucking lap dog. Jessica's blood boiled and her eye twitched. How dare he? Jessica wasn't the type to share, and she sure as shit didn't want to begin now, either. It wasn't like she had to worry about Bella. Bella had no interest in Mike, and she knew it, but it still bothered her that Mike's affections were so easily deterred. Jessica decided to give Mike the cold shoulder and went and sat beside Tyler. Tyler smiled at Jess as she sat down. He was kind of shocked to see her on his side of the table. She had always stayed rather close to Mike. Tyler assumed Mike and Jess had a little something-something going on. He wondered if maybe he had read them all wrong.

"We need to do something Epic!" shouted Mike.

"Can you say it any louder Mike? I don't think they heard you at the back," giggled Bella in reply.

"Well, what do you suggest, oh Wise One?" Mike retorted.

"Well, what would you guys like to do?" Bella asked looking around the table.

"We could do trick or treating!" Lauren suggested enthusiastically while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What are you, ten?" Mike chuckled at her.

"Bite me, Mike," Lauren snapped.

"Oh, you wish, Lauren," Mike smugly replied.

Lauren huffed and rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend, they were trying to stay amicable, but it wasn't working out all that well.

Sensing the tension at the table, Tyler jumped in with an idea that he was sure would relax the mood.

"How about we TP the local weirdo's house? I mean, every town has one, right?"

"Dude, my dad is the Chief of Police. Don't you think that it would somehow get back to him that some strange unknown kids were causing havoc in a small sleepy town where everyone knows everybody?" Bella said slowly, trying to explain to Tyler why _that _was not a good idea.

"Yeah, right. Gotcha," Tyler replied in an equally slow manner.

"We could just get wasted and watch horror movies all night," suggested Jessica.

Jessica was secretly hoping that they would all agree to this plan, so she could get some extra time with Mike. She knew that Lauren wouldn't be happy with her if she knew her and Mike had been secretly fucking for the past few months, but hey, all is fair in love and war, right.

"We could do that here," whined Eric, who was beginning to get bored of the lame ass ideas that were being thrown around by his friends.

"Bella, what did you used to do on Halloween? There must be some myths and legends and shit about where you live. They have them everywhere," Angela asked while leaning into her friend.

Bella thought for a few seconds and tried to get all the stories that she had heard over the years in order.

She took a deep breath and looked around at her friends, who settled back in their chairs waiting for Bella to begin.

"Well, as you guys know I grew up in Forks which is near the Quileute Indian reservation in La Push, and Jacob..."

She rolled her eyes at the snorts and giggles that came from her friends at the mention of Jacob. They all assumed that Bella was in love with Jacob, which was true, but only as a friend.

"Anyway, as I was saying," she cut back in, "Jacob told me some of the legends from his tribe that go back for generations. He used to tell me that his tribe are supposedly to be descendants from wolves."

"Wolves?" Mike snorted in disbelief.

"Yes, wolves," Bella snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"Carry on Bella," Angela said softly to Bella, while patting her hand in encouragement.

"Thank you, Ang. _Anyway,_ as I was saying, _again, _his tribe were descendants from wolves and that they could shape shift into the form of the wolf whenever there was a threat from their eternal enemy..." Bella trailed off for dramatic effect and to make sure that she had everyone's ultimate attention. "The Cold Ones, or as we know them, Vampires."

Everyone was silent around the table and looking at Bella as if she had grown an extra head.

"So, let me get this straight," Mike said while sitting up in his chair and rested his elbows on the table while looking at Bella with slightly narrowed eyes. "Jacob's tribe apparently came from wolves that _actually _turn into wolves if Vampires are around?"

"That's what he said," Bella said, folding her arms across her chest in defense.

"Fuck, well there will be a shit load of wolves running around next weekend then, what with all the kids dressing up," Mike chuckled out, leaning back in his seat.

Eric and Tyler joined in with Mike's laughter, while the girls sat around shaking their heads at how childish the boys were being.

"You guys, SHUT IT!" Jessica snipped tersely at the boys.

"You wanna hear this or not?" Bella huffed.

"Sorry, B, continue," Eric said with a wave of his hand, stifling a chuckle.

"Right, well Jacob said that the Cold Ones would come back to Forks after a few decades away, every one of Jacob's descendants has had a run in with the Cold Ones, apart from his father, Billy. The Cold Ones would re-appear every few decades and certain members of the tribe would go through the transformation whenever they were back in the area. Jacob's great great grand-father set up a treaty of sorts with the Cold Ones leader, that as long as they didn't hunt on their land that they would not attack them. Jacob said that the only thing that could actually kill a Cold One was either a member of their tribe in wolf form or another Cold One."

The group sat there in silence while they digested Bella's story.

"You don't actually believe that, though, do you?" Angela asked Bella, with a slight shake in her voice.

Bella looked over at her friend and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"They're just stories, Angela, but Jacob and his tribe take their legends pretty seriously, but other than that we don't have a lot else going on in Forks, apart from the old Cullen House next to the cemetery."

Bella purposely threw that in at the end, because she knew that it would get their attention.

"Old Cullen house...Cemetery?" Mike asked, his voice raising a few octaves in excitement. I remember my dad showing me around that cemetery when I was younger, but I don't remember much about the Cullen's.

"Well, let me tell you about that yet?" Bella said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Bella heard Lauren huff under breath.

"Problem, Lauren?" Bella asked her friend with a questioning look.

Lauren sat up straighter in her seat so she could answer her friend.

"No disrespect, Bella, but every town has an 'Old Cullen House'. It's not exactly original, now is it?"

"I never said it was, Lauren, but do all the other places have secret benefactors that make sure that the house is always kept up and maintained?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean by maintained?" Jessica asked intrigued and leaned forward in her seat.

Now that she had everyone's attention, Bella leaned forward and everyone brought their heads closer together around the small table.

"The house has been on an abandoned lot for what people say is centuries, there are whispers that every few decades or so they see movement in the house, or that they can see lights coming from behind some of the boarded up windows. The house is right on the edge of town, and off the main road, so people very rarely go by there. But every year, there is a truck from out of town that goes up to the house to make sure that it's secure and that all of the windows are still boarded up. No one knows who the truck belongs to, and it never turns up at the same time every year. No one has even seen the truck for the last few years, so who knows what's going on there now."

"Seriously, or are you bullshitting us here?" Mike asked with wide eyes. Mike had only lived in Forks for just over a year, and had apparently missed all the good shit during his boring ass time in the small town.

"I'm deadly serious. Nothing major has happened there, but it's like a haunted house or some shit. No one likes to go up there, and if people go to the cemetery, they try to avoid looking at it. Like it's cursed or something," Bella answered.

"Hey, maybe we should go there for Halloween? You know get in the house and have a party or something," Tyler said sounding excited.

"People! What part of 'my father is the Chief of Police' do you not get? I cannot go breaking into the Cullen House, or TP someone else's house or fucking throw water balloons at trick or treater's," Bella said while shooting a glance at Mike at her last remark.

"Well, so far, Bella, you're only telling us what we can't do. What _can_ we do?" A snarky Jessica asked.

"Jessica, what I suggest we do is go the huge mausoleum in the cemetery that is near the Cullen house and bring a Ouija board and see if we can contact some ghosts," Bella said mischievously with an eyebrow waggle.

"That's it? That's what you're suggesting we do on Halloween?" Jessica said, sounding slightly relieved.

"What do you mean, that's it?" Bella asked Jessica, sounding slightly offended.

Jessica squirmed slightly in her chair, seeing as all eyes fell on her for her explanation.

"Um, I just mean, it's not exactly very original is it. The cemetery on Halloween, with an Ouija board, it's like some naff 90's horror movie."

"Well, I think it's an awesome idea. We'll be surrounded by the dead, overlooked by the scary Cullen House, that inhabits people every few decades, and trying to contact spirits from the other side," Eric said creepily, waggling his fingers.

"I'm in. It sounds like a much better idea than anything else we've come up so far," Tyler said slapping the table with his hand in approval.

"We'll have to take torches and stuff, though, and how close can we get to the cemetery in the car?" Angela asked nervously.

Bella placed her hand on top of her friends in a soothing gesture.

"We can drive right up to the gates, Angela, and we'll take shit loads of torches and anything else we can think of."

"Garlic and holy water...but we might have trouble trying to get some silver bullets," Mike said jokingly while tapping his chin with his fingers.

"The wolves are the good guys, you idiot," Jessica said to Mike while shoving him with her shoulder.

"Oh, right, silly me," Mike said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So, we're all agreed then?" Bella asked trying to keep her excitement in check.

"Yes." They all answered one at a time.

"Awesome! I mean, seriously, how much trouble can we get in up there?" Bella asked.

All too soon, it was time leave. Bella, Eric, Jessica, Angela, and Ben all had a class that started at one. Lauren and Tyler had a meeting with the event planning committee they were on together; they were planning a fall 'fun day' on campus. Since Mike's next class wasn't until two fifteen, he usually headed back to his room to study during this time.

The group headed for the door, but broke up, going their separate ways once outside just like usual - with one exception. Instead of Jessica heading to class with the rest, she hung back, saying she'd catch up later. Once the others were out of sight, she took Mike's hand, and they headed to an alcove not far from the cafeteria.

It wasn't that big, but still large enough to contain five concrete tables with benches so that students could eat their lunches and study outside on nice days if they wanted. Today, it was a little too cool for anyone to be using the area. But with the trees and shrubs strategically placed to separate the space from the walkways surrounding it, it had just the privacy Mike and Jessica were looking for.

They both ran, skidding to a stop and giggling when they reached their destination. Mike kissed her while walking her backward. Jessica's back hit the cold brick wall. "Great idea, Jess."

Jessica beamed. "Thanks." Then she frowned a little. "You don't think it's too…" she gasped as Mike's icy fingers came up under her skirt to touch her bare skin, "cold do you?"

He chuckled. "Nope. I've got a few ways to get you warmed up."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he began to get to work. His hand crawled up her leg until he found the edge of her panties. Jessica always liked to wear something nice, but today he could not only feel the lace, but also the fact that there was not much to them. He groaned. "What are you doing to me, Jess? You sat there beside me in _these_ at lunch? If I'd known, I would have forgone the chocolate cake and had a different dessert."

"Hm," she hummed as his fingers moved along her flesh. "No one's stopping you now," she rasped.

Mike leaned in and gave her a slow, deep kiss before getting down on his knees. He lifted her skirt just enough to get under it, and then hitched her leg over his shoulder.

Her sex was right there in front of him, clad in a hot pink lace thong. The smell of her was already surrounding him.

He'd gone down on Jessica many times before, but this time, being outside where anyone could catch them, just made it hotter.

Jessica pressed herself harder against the wall as Mike began to lick and suck her. She'd fooled around with a few boys in high school before she'd met Mike, but none of them had possessed the oral talents he did.

Her stomach muscles coiled tighter and tighter, and she began to move against his mouth wanting to reach that peak and fall off the edge. Nothing else mattered outside of what he was doing to her. Not where they were or who might see them. The world outside didn't exist.

The moments seemed to drag, until finally, with a firm lick of his tongue, she went flying. Jessica bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out, but still couldn't stifle a strangled whine.

She was still trying to catch her breath when Mike poked his head out from under her skirt with a huge smile on his face. Jessica grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to her, her mouth finding his in a heated kiss. Her hands slid between them and headed for the fastening of his jeans. She'd been fantasizing about him taking her against this wall for weeks.

Just as her fingers released the top button, a throat cleared behind them. Jessica looked up and frowned. It was one of the campus security guards.

Mike quickly righted his clothing, and turned to face the man who'd caught them. "Public indecency is a crime, even on a college campus," he said pointedly.

"Sir, we were just…"

He held up his hand to stop Jessica's attempt at an explanation. "I know exactly what you were doing, young lady. _And_ what you were about to do should I not have happened by." His face held disapproval as his position required, but his eyes showed just how amused he was by the situation. "Now. Don't you two have class or something?"

"Um, yes sir," Mike said, taking the opportunity he gave them to leave. He pulled Jessica behind him as they passed by the security guard and back out in the open.

They walked a little ways before Jessica mentioned that his class that would be starting in about fifteen minutes. "Yeah," Mike mumbled. "I should go. No doubt Professor Madsen will notice if I don't show up. You know how he gets testy about things like that. I thought college professors were supposed to not care if you attended classes," he sighed.

"I know, right! I mean, movies so have it wrong."

They kissed, said their goodbyes, and Mike took off to go to his class. Jessica decided to just head back to the dorm, since there was no use showing up to her class with only ten minutes left to go. Besides, the girls would be back soon, and she was in the mood for ice cream.


	37. Chapter 2

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

As soon as class was over, Bella and Angela went in search of Jessica to find out why she'd not showed up to class. When they got to the dorm, they found her in her room, lying on her bed with a huge smile on her face. "Well," Angela said, "I guess we don't need to ask what she was doing."

Bella blushed and giggled. "Nope."

Jessica rolled over, not ashamed in the slightest. "Oh come on, guys. You so know you'd do the same thing if you had someone as hot as Mike to play with."

Angela and Bella just rolled their eyes.

Before either could say anymore, Lauren slid up beside them. "What's up? Why are we all congregating in Jess' room?"

"Jessica missed class," Angela filled Lauren in.

"Oh," Lauren smirked. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"No one you know," Jessica said quickly and smiled dreamily.

The three girls laughed. Ever since Mike and Jessica started sneaking away together, they'd been going at it hot and heavy. It was almost too much to be in the same room with them at times. But Bella and Angela, being the amazing friends that they were, kept quiet about it. They all feared what Laurens' reaction would be.

They had little shame. Once, they'd all gone out for pizza together. The restaurant had been dark, and they'd gotten a table back in the corner. It was dark but also crowded. The two of them had taken the seats farthest in the back. About half way through, the two had begun to squirm in their seats enough for their friends to notice. After that, they'd settled down. But later, the girls had found out that the reason for their wiggles had been that they'd been fooling around under the table. Now, it was pretty much a given that whenever Jess wore a skirt, which was often, Mike's hands would be under it at the first opportunity.

Jessica asked about class and then told the girls she was thinking of going for ice cream. "Didn't get enough licking, Jess?" Lauren joked. If only Lauren understood exactly what she was making the joke in reference to, she wouldn't be so smiley and giggly about it. At least, we didn't think so. Lauren was a hot head, and even though Mike and her had broken up quite some time ago, she still seemed to think she had some sort of hold on him. She had never been further from the truth.

Bella, and even Angela, managed to blush at the comment, but it didn't faze Jessica. "Never enough licking," she replied slyly.

Lauren laughed, while Angela and Bella tried to make their selves invisible. Even though they liked teasing Jessica about her secret sexcapades, there was a limit. Bella didn't have a boyfriend, hadn't since high school, and even that had been brief and a memory she'd rather leave in the past. Angela was practically dating Ben, but they weren't nearly as flamboyant about their blossoming relationship.

The girls ended up walking to an ice cream shop just off campus a few minutes later. "I can't believe we're getting ice cream when it's only fifty degrees outside," Lauren commented.

"There's never a bad time for ice cream," Bella interjected.

"That's true," Angela piped in. "I mean, who hasn't had a craving for double chocolate fudge in the dead of winter."

The girls were all giggling as they walked into the ice cream parlor. It was decorated in a fifties style with red and white decorations. They sold burgers and fries here, too, but they had the best ice cream in town.

After each of them had selected their ice cream of choice, they sat down in a corner booth, and Lauren filled them in on the 'fall fun day' the committee was planning. Eventually, the conversation turned back to the boys and how much they were looking forward to their Halloween plans.

The break couldn't come soon enough for Bella. She was excited to head back home with her friends. It was an added bonus that they'd have the house to themselves.

Once the girls got back home, they decided they actually should catch up on some homework, and went their separate ways with promises of doing something more fun and adventurous soon.

Bella, who was listening to her IPod while studying, was suddenly disturbed by the vibrating and warbling tune of her phone. She quickly yanked the headphones out of her ears and pushed her books aside.

She picked her up her phone without hesitation and was surprised to see that it was her father calling. Pressing the green button she raised the phone to her ear. "Hey, Dad," she said cautiously, wondering why her father had decided to call. It wasn't that she didn't want him to call; it was simply that he seldom called unless there was an emergency.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie was a man of few words and though he and Bella were close, phone calls had never been one of his strong points. Small talk just did not suit him. He tugged at the phone cord absently in a nervous gesture and cleared his throat.

"I bet you're wondering why I called," he said to break the silence that had fallen over them. Bella hummed her agreement still a little cautious and hesitant. After living with him for the last few years, Bella knew when he was nervous, and now was one of those times.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe Billy had fallen out of his wheelchair or something," Bella joked. Charlie laughed and felt the tension ease instantly. "No, I was calling to tell that I will be away on Halloween weekend. Me, Harry and Billy decided to go away fishing for the weekend."

Bella immediately perked up at this. This would be the first time in years that he hadn't been working on Halloween. Being the chief of police generally didn't allow him many holidays away, and Bella was glad to see that he was having a weekend to himself.

Thoughts ran through Bella's brain as ideas sprung to life. Charlie, unaware that Bella was planning anything, went on to reassure her.

"I wasn't sure what your plans for that weekend were, so if you'd like, the house is free." Bella smiled and started setting about plans. This could be perfect!

"Yes, I was thinking about coming back for that weekend. Since you're not there, maybe I'll invite a few people and we can hang out at our place."

Charlie, pleased that she wasn't going to be alone, stayed on the phone for a few more minutes talking about the weather and how Renee, Bella's mother and Charlie's ex-wife, was doing down in Phoenix.

As soon as goodbyes were said and the dial tone droned, a huge grin spread across Bella' face. She hurriedly dialed Jessica because she was too tired, or maybe lazy, to walk down the stairs to Jessica's room..

"Jess, guess what?" She said as soon as Jessica picked up. Now Jessica was a pretty girl with brown sleek hair and brown eyes, quite similar to Bella's, but while Bella was more subdued and quiet, Jessica was loud and exuberant. Which was why it was no big surprise that when Bella told Jessica that her dad was going away and her plan to invite some of her old friends round to her place on the Friday night, Jessica screamed...loudly.

"Oh. My. God!" she screeched as Bella, who was used to this, pulled the phone away from her ear and grinned.

"We should have a party!" Jessica said. "Okay who are you inviting? I don't want it to be too crowded...Will there be any cute guys..."

Bella decided to tune Jessica out after that knowing that her opinion probably wouldn't matter and just hmm'd and haa'd in all the right places.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Jessica asked incredulously, thinking that the response that she was getting was less than desirable.

"Hmmm," Bella mumbled, focusing on her books. Before Jessica could press any more, the phone beeped signaling that Bella had another call.

"Hold on a sec, Jess," she mumbled and switched over to the other call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. I heard that we're going to be throwing a party while we're visiting your little dreary hometown." Bella's mouth dropped open. It was a little known fact that Lauren always knew what was going on before it had even left the room, but seriously.

"How did you know?" Bella asked intrigued. Lauren smirked and inspected her nails like a speck of invisible dust might appear on them at any moment.

"Oh, a friend of a friend, who fucked a guy's friend, who's related to that girl that everyone knows is a lesbian's daughter's mother's friend knew."

Bella squinted for a second trying to figure who the hell she was referring to. In the end, she decided that she didn't particularly care and that her dad must have told someone back home, and that was how Lauren found out and she just expected there to be a party. Word travelled fast in the small town of Forks. And someone there must know someone here. Bella prayed her dad didn't find out before they even got there and squashed their plans altogether by staying home.

"Um...okay. It's not really a party. It's more of a get together." Lauren waved her hand absently on the other side of the phone, unfazed, "Who cares. I've already got a list of people who can and cannot come. I looked them up in the online year book. Whether they are still in town or not, well, that part you'll have to fill me in on. Would you like to hear it?"

Bella grimaced thankful that they weren't doing this face to face.

"Um...that's fine, but there are only two rooms and a pull out couch. I doubt there will be enough room for the list you have." Bella said desperate not to know Lauren's long list of who could and couldn't come. Lauren made a disgruntled noise and sighed. "Well obviously Jessica because she already knows and is coming with us, which means Tyler, because he is driving. Mike and of course, Ben is coming because he can supply all the booze, which means Angela, has to come. Oh, and Eric can come so you have something to do. We all know he was a big crush on you."

Bella blanched not even wanting to think about her and Eric in any kind of compromising position. She opened her mouth to tell Lauren that all this was already a given. Did the ditzy girl not remember their conversation at lunch at all? But Lauren was still speaking. "I'll call everyone and we can meet up at that coffee shop near your place." The phone disconnected, and Bella stared at it in horror.

"No!" she moaned, looking for something to bash against her head. "Bella, are you okay?" Jessica asked from the other side of the phone. Bella's eyes widened remembering that she had been on the phone with Jess earlier.

"Um..yeah," Bella said lamely. "Um...Lauren is gathering a few people at the coffee shop near here to discuss staying at my place." She was silent for a second before responding. If Bella had been on the other side of the phone she would have seen Jessica's disgruntled face. Unknown to Bella, Jessica and Lauren had gotten into a huge fight over Mike, Lauren trying to once again stake her claim on Mike.

She agreed anyway and it wasn't but half an hour later that she found herself with the rest sitting in the small cafe arguing over sleeping arrangements.

"I think the girls can have the rooms and we can bunk on the pullout couch." That was Ben; he was a really considerate guy. He smiled softly at Angela, who returned it easily.

"No way!" Mike said indignantly. "There is no way I am sharing a bed with a dude. That's just gross and wrong." He scrunched his nose snobbishly feeling that the whole conversation was beneath him.

Bella rolled her eyes wondering how she had managed to put up with her friends for so long."I think that, seeing as Mike doesn't want to share a bed with a guy, he can stay in my dad's room with Lauren. Angela and I will stay in my room and the Tyler and Jessica get the pullout couch. Ben and Eric can have sleeping bags on the floor."

Bella was pleased with her plan, but it looked like the others didn't think it was so hunky dory.

"No way am I sharing a bed with Tyler!" Jessica shrieked in her usual loud fashion. "I want Mike." Mike grinned and got a glazed look over his eyes as he thought about sharing a bed with Jessica. Lauren shrugged deciding she didn't really care as much as she usually let. She really just wanted this little feud between her and Jessica to be over.

"Fine, I'll take Tyler. Eric and Ben can have the floor, is that okay?" Lauren looked around, waiting for someone to protest. Everyone looked at each other and grimaced when they saw Ben and Angela sharing googly eyes, before their lips met and they were going at it.

"You go, you dog," Tyler said as Ben's hand skimmed up the front of Angela's top to palm her breast. Realizing that they now had an audience, they quickly pulled away from each other, both now sporting a blush on their cheeks.

"So, are we decided?" Angela asked trying to steer the conversation away from her impromptu make out session. Everyone nodded in agreement."Yep." They all rose to leave thinking about the great weekend that was ahead of them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Alice sat down heavily on the bed as her eyes glazed over when a vision took her by surprise. This was an epic vision, one that would alter her family's lives forever, especially her brother, Edward. Jasper immediately came to sit next to her on their bed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to soothe her as she wrestled with the events presenting themselves to her in her mind. He'd never get used to her being so far away even as she sat right next to him.

Alice's eyes cleared and her vision zoned in on Jasper. She grasped at the button of his jeans. There was nothing like a rousing romp with Jasper to keep Edward out of her head. Jasper's eyes widened at the sudden attack, but quickly became hooded as he watched his wife fuss with trying to remove his pants.

Giving up on conventional means to rid Jasper of his pants, Alice just grabbed them on either side of the zipper and ripped. Jasper chuckled at her seeming haste to have him naked and divested himself of his shirt in a similar manner before reaching for Alice's clothing. Alice, worried that he was going to do the same to her clothes, which she wasn't ready to sacrifice, tsk-ed at him and stepped away.

With her eyes never leaving Jasper's, Alice began a slow, seductive strip-tease. Watching her husband become more and more aroused as she revealed bits and pieces to him occupied Alice's mind, completely. Edward wasn't going to want to watch this; he never did, which would effectively block him from what she had seen.

As Alice's clothing dropped, piece by piece to the floor, Jasper's body began reacting in a totally predictable way. He could tell that Alice had an ulterior motive with her slow seduction of him. And, although Jasper appeared totally ready to pounce on Alice, fucking her six ways from Sunday, he remained seated where he was; the only trace of the battle within being the panting of his breath and the bobbing of his sizeable and throbbing erection.

Jasper's gift allowed him to feel what Alice was feeling, and, if he wanted, to magnify it and send it back to her. At the moment, it seemed that Alice's lustful feelings were truly having an impact on Jasper, hence, the throbbing bobbing of his dick. It was amazing to watch the moment when Jasper decided to turn the tables. He seemingly took her lust, multiplied it, and sent it back to Alice. She gasped, and took a step back to catch her balance, not something very common for her. Alice was nothing if not steady on her feet. She looked to her husband to see a self-satisfied smirk lurking on his beautiful countenance.

"Game on," Alice said in the most sultry voice she could manage.

"Bring it, baby," Jasper retorted, still smirking.

And bring it she did. On the radio that had been playing in the background, Robin Lee began crooning 'Black Velvet' and Alice began to dance. Making every refrain her own, she harkened Jasper back to his days as a Southern gentleman.

Watching Alice undulate and spin in front of him, Jasper was lost in a sea of lust. Every word of the song was reflected in Alice's dance. When Robin sang about the new religion that'll bring you to your knees, Jasper hit his. Crawling his way toward Alice as she danced away from him, eyes hooded and licking her lips seductively as she sang the next refrain to him, Jasper gave up and lay on the floor to watch his beautiful, sexy as fuck, wife.

"Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave; White lightening, bound to drive you wild," sang Alice as she gyrated naked above him. Jasper began inching toward her again.

"The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true, Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for . . . Black Velvet . . ." Alice continued to croon.

In that moment, Jasper rose to his feet and moved in his own sensuous way over to Alice and began to dance with her. It had been a while since they'd been dancing. They had always moved together so well, almost as well as when they were making love. For some, dancing is almost as good as sex, and the way they moved together, yeah . . . almost as good. Naked dancing, even better.

Jasper placed his hands, fingers spread, purposefully on Alice's abdomen, before sliding them around to her lower back. Alice used his hands as a pivot point and bent back over them, thrusting her hips into his and her breasts to the ceiling. Jasper took one nipple into his mouth with a groan, sucking and flicking his tongue over the taut peak. Alice's gasp of pleasure made him involuntarily rock his hips toward her, his erection sliding between her slick thighs to nestle between her nether lips. God, she was dripping. The dancing, the song, watching her sex-on-a-stick husband become aroused, all had Alice primed and ready for whatever Jasper would bring.

Leaving his hands on her back, with her bent backward over them, Jasper released the suction on her nipple and began placing open-mouthed kisses down the center of her body as he made his way back to his knees. Still holding her up, he buried his mouth in her sex. First, he took a long languid lick from her opening to her clit. Having arrived at his destination, he sucked her clit into his mouth and gave it the same treatment he'd given her nipple. Sucking, flicking, nibbling softly as Alice moaned her approval. He repeated this action several times, stopping each time to lavish attention on her throbbing bundle of nerves, finally removing one hand from her back so that he could slip a finger inside, then two, thrusting them in and out and massaging that one spot inside that made her see stars faster than anything.

Soon Alice's hips were thrusting and squirming of their own accord, as he continued to suck and flick at her clit; the walls surrounding his fingers began to pulsate and finally clamped down on Jasper's fingers as she shattered into a million pieces around them. He kept up the massage as she came down from the earthmoving orgasm, and collapsed into his waiting arms, straddling his lap.

Jasper's erection had not deflated one iota during the time he was ministering to his wife's needs. The feel of her sex, planted in his lap, was seemingly more than he could bear. Grasping Alice's waist, he lifted her just enough to clear his dick, then slid her right back down onto it. The feel of Alice's hot wet tunnel surrounding him caused Jasper to suck in a breath through his teeth, hissing at the contact. He held her down tightly to him until he gained control of the urge to come. Then, as if she weighed nothing at all, began to raise and lower her over himself. She arched back, presenting her nipples to him once more, and Jasper took first one then the other into his mouth, sucking and nibbling, never stilling the up and down movement he'd begun.

Alice began to whimper, moaning quietly as she began to climb toward another orgasm. Jasper began to lift and lower her more quickly as his hips began to rock into her each time she came down. He, too, was moaning, almost a growl escaping his chest.

"Oh, Jasper. Oh, my God, Jasper. Unggg." And Alice fell apart again in her husband's strong arms.

The feeling of her walls clamping down on his dick sent Jasper over the edge with her. He clasped Alice tightly to him as his orgasm shot cold venom into her in spurts, and his whole body quivered with his release.

Alice raised her head to look into her husband's eyes which were heavy lidded with the after-effects of his orgasm. She lowered her mouth to his, kissing him long and passionately.

"I'm so glad it never gets old," Alice whispered quietly.

Jasper hugged her even more tightly. "Wanna tell me what that was all about? Not that I'm complaining, at all."

"Not, just yet, Jazz. I can't think about it. But, I'll tell you it's not a bad thing," Alice quipped, looking at him from lowered lashes and grinning.

"Can you take me over to the bed? I'm not at all sure I can stand, right now," Alice pleaded.

Standing with Alice in his arms, as if she were light as a feather, Jasper walked to the bed and crawled onto it, laying Alice down and reclining next to her. There was nothing better than a cuddle session with his wife after some amazing sex.

Alice looked up at her husband, smiling in a very satisfied way. It had worked, Edward had no idea what her vision was, and she had some very satisfying sex with her fuckhot husband. To her, this whole thing was a win-win.

Bella rolled the window up as she stared blankly at the passing trees. It was cramped in Tyler's van, and Mike's hand had been smacked numerous times. Even a "Get the fuck off me" wasn't enough of a clue for him to back off.

"Now I'm hot," Jessica pouted. She leaned down and aimed the nearest air vent at her face. Bella rolled her eyes back as far as they would go. It wasn't just Jessica's body temperature rising. It was pretty evident that her blood pressure was climbing as well, and her flushed anger had all but boiled over. Jessica fell back into her seat to drill holes into the back of Bella's head, but Bella was successfully ignoring her.

"Dude! Another one!" Ben laughed as Eric nodded proudly. Bella held her breath to save herself from the odorous onslaught before she quickly rolled down her window. These bastards were fucking disgusting.

Bella looked across Mike to Eric and narrowed her eyes. "If I get pink eye or diphtheria from your stink, I swear I am going to kick your putrid ass. And if I'm holed up in some recovery center mumbling and holding my nose, trust that I will find someone who can finish the job."

Bella was over it. She could have driven her own car, but this was supposed to have been a 'fun' drive, and the eight of them could 'bond.' In Jessica-ese, 'fun' drive actually meant she would give Mike a hand job in the back of the van as he creepily watched Bella to see if she would turn back to catch a peek. But Eric spoiled the plans by joining the joyride, and made it impossible for the two of them to be in the back _alone_. So eight it was. Tyler's van was not made to seat eight, and the trip down from UDub was getting longer by the second. As the seating was arranged, Jessica reluctantly found herself in the far back next to Angela, who was flanked by Lauren, and Mike was next to Bella up ahead. Unbeknownst to Bella, this arrangement meant that she was Jessica's current threat. The thought of being romantic competition made Bella swallow back the bile that rose to her mouth.

"Maybe you could do that outside?" Angela said quietly.

"Great idea, Ang!" The group watched in horror while Eric rolled down his window and simultaneously unbuttoned and pulled down his pants.

There was a collection of audible gasps as the girls watched Eric stick his bare ass out the window. There was a noise that filtered in the wind and a smile of pleasure on Eric's face.

"You are so stupid." Lauren glared, her nose pinched and her beady eyes squinted in disgust. She lifted a knee to jam it into the back of Eric's seat.

"Gross!" Jessica squealed.

"I think I saw chunk-age out my window," Lauren gagged.

The guys laughed as Tyler swerved. Eric tried to grab something to hold onto, but Mike leaned away, into Bella's shoulder. His hands grabbed her thighs. Eric lost his balance and his hands pressed into the seat, his ass hitting the ceiling of the van. While Bella screamed in disgust and dug her nails into Mike's hands, everyone else laughed at Eric's ill-timed exit from the window.

"What? It feels awesome!" Eric laughed before he carefully maneuvered himself, and succeeded in pointing his full moon in everyone's face before he pulled his pants up.

"You're fucking sick! You think anyone is gonna want your rank ass? Knowing you have gas and seeing your scrawny butt hanging out the window?" Lauren glared at him and leaned forward to smack the back of Eric's head. "That is not attractive in any sense." She smacked his shoulder emphatically before throwing herself back into her seat with a "humph!"

Bella nodded in agreement. It was a rare day when Bella agreed with Lauren, but even a blind squirrel gets a nut every once in a while.

"Not to mention, that area" as she motioned to Eric's seat, "is now technically a biohazard. You can't expect someone to want to go down…um, there." Lauren and Jess snickered as Angela caught Ben looking back from shotgun and smiled. Ben twisted forward, and Angela's smile faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"You guys are total fucking buzz kills. That-" Eric pointed out the window where his ass had just been, "was epic."

"If you mean an epic fail, I would agree!" Lauren snickered.

Bella snorted back her laugh as Jessica guffawed. Lauren was in rare form, and Bella was thrilled that the string of insults wasn't directed at her, for once.

"I tapped _your _ass. That was an epic fail." Eric turned back with the intention of looking Lauren in the eyes, but instead got a purse to the side of the face.

There was a collective, "Oooohh" from Eric's ballsy comment, and the left hook that followed. As the van became eerily quiet, Lauren and Eric glared at each other. It was widely known that some of the group had messed around with each other, but it was quite a shock for Eric to wrench out the buried hatchet in present company. Eric eventually turned back and stared ahead, a hint of smug victory danced across his face.

Bella looked back at Lauren. She was lethal, no doubt, but there was a slight glint of humiliation hiding behind Lauren's eyes. Bella got the impression that there was going to be some form of payback for Eric's comment, and she wanted to be sure she was there for it. Lauren held grudges onto grudges like an alligator held onto its prey.

After a few quiet minutes, Tyler pulled to the side of the road. The tension in Tyler's shaggin' wagon amplified as Bella twisted to look out the window at a fraction of Crescent Lake. It was an ominous scene with the light of the sky, the black of the mountains, and the rolling fog kissing the water.

"Potty break!" Lauren said sweetly. Everyone moaned and stretched as their feet hit the hard ground. Tyler, Eric, Ben, and Mike moved in one direction while the girls moved toward the other.

"I don't...have to go." Jessica said eyeing the brush warily.

"Me neither," Bella agreed, quickly. "And we're not _that_ far away anyway." There was a collective agreement that the girls would hold it.

"We need to get back at Eric. Teach him a lesson." Lauren said, glaring at each of the girls, daring them not to go along with her plans. With several moments of collective silence, she began to voice her plan.

"All of us girls will sit around Eric with him being in the middle," Lauren's arms and hands were moving rapidly, demonstrating the set-up. The girls nodded warily, unsure where she was going with this. "We will go on about our sexual escapades, try to get a rise out of him."

"Whoa! No-no no!" Bella shrieked. "I am not doing that! I… I.."

"Bella," Jessica chided, "It's not for real! We're just going to mind fuck the boys."

"Oh." Bella bit at her lip.

"You have to participate though, Bella, and so do you, Angela. If it's just me and Lauren, what we say will be believable, expected, even mocked. But if _you _two chime in, it will be so unbelievable just the idea of it would enough to mess with them."

Bella blushed as Angela snickered.

"So, just follow our lead," Lauren mouthed before they heard Mike yelling for them to come back. With a hair flip from Lauren and then from Jessica, the four girls moved slowly back to the van giggling and whispering. Jessica had locked arms with Angela making Ben's eyes glare and body stiffen defensively.

"Ladies first." Lauren sneered, bending forward as she got into the very back of the vehicle, Jessica close on her heels. Mike followed behind and sat to between the girls. As Bella climbed up into the seat in front of Jessica, Angela nudged Eric's shoulder for him to get in before her. Eric settled in between to Angela and Bella. Tyler closed the driver's side door and clicked his seatbelt as Ben warily climbed into the passenger side seat. Soon they were back on the twisting road that shouldered the lake.

"Oh, Jess, I was thinking that we should have another slumber party. You know… like the one we had a little while ago." There was innuendo laced in Lauren's words and it successfully peaked the boys' interest.

Jessica giggled, "Which one?"

"You had more than one slumber party?" Tyler asked looking in his mirror more often than the road.

"Hey!" Ben said, "When was this?"

Angela's eyes widened before she smiled happily. As it was Ben barely had the nerve to kiss Angela so the thought of teasing him indirectly suddenly seemed very attractive.

"You know the one, we were all there. That was a fun night," Angela chimed in as Jessica beamed.

Jessica leaned forward over Mike's legs to tap Angela on the shoulder. "Are you talking about the one where we went skinny dipping or the one with the pillow fight?" Mike quickly pulled Jessica back to her seat and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. Things were getting very interesting.

"Oh my gosh!" Lauren gasped, "I forgot about the skinny dipping one! Oh, Bella, you looked so hot, there." She pulled Eric's collar to get his attention and giggled when he flinched. "You know, she has the best boobs out of all of us."

"My boobs are very touchable." Bella mouthed. She saw Eric turn back to look over his left shoulder to Jessica, then from Angela and Bella's breasts. His tongue licked his lips as his hands curled into fists. Tyler had gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Angela nodded and Ben turned to glare at her.

"That water was so cold, too. My nipples were so hard. I could have etched glass that night." Bella sighed as she looked out the window in recollection. She watched Eric look down and watch, enraptured, as she raked her nails up her thighs. He was clearly feeling the effects Lauren was going for.

Jessica touched her chest softly, giving a soft moan. Ben turned in the front seat to watch as Tyler's speed slowed so he could look in the rear view mirror.

"I remember how you splashed me, Jess, I was so wet." Lauren sighed, reminiscing with her head back and eyes closed, her pale throat exposed.

"I liked making you wet." Jess looked deeply into Lauren's eyes. In that moment things seemed to shift from play to intimate. Mike sat between the two, his eyes darting from one girl to the next as they leaned in to each other over him. He looked up to the rearview mirror where he caught Tyler's eyes. They both looked equally panicked and ecstatic.

"You did?" Lauren breathed watching Jess nod slowly, her lip caught between her teeth.

"How did you make her wet?" Tyler called from the front. The boys all nodded, hoping desperately that the girls would continue their story. Ben and Eric turned to look back at Lauren and Jessica while Tyler could only peek from the mirror.

"Well, from what I saw, Jess and Lauren were _very _comfortable kissing each other." Angela smiled, sweetly. As she swiveled her hips into the seat, Angela acted like she was trying to get more comfortable, or to get some friction. She hoped it looked the part, believable.

"And very good at touching each other, too," Bella agreed.

"As if you two were not into it! I saw you and Angela…We were not the only ones…_playing_," Jessica teased.

Lauren laughed. "What I'd like to know is where your hands were? 'Cause I didn't see them above water." Angela leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the passenger seat where Ben was seated, his back stiff. Eric's eyes were trained on Bella's legs as they moved back and forth against each other. She leaned in slightly, placing her hand on Angela's leg, her arm rubbing lightly against Eric's thigh as she looked guiltily into Angela's eyes.

"Angela? Where were your hands, Angela?" Ben tried to look back at Angela, then quickly snapped his head to Bella, his breathing was getting quick and desperate, as if he was going to pass out yet the girls were only getting started.

"Well, "Angela paused dramatically, pulling her hands back from the head rest of Ben's seat. "One was on her ass and one was on her breast. Like this," Angela twisted and leaned over Eric as she cupped Bella's breast with her hand. Bella gasped and then moaned. There was a swerve and a vibration as the wheels hit the center line. All of the girls moaned quietly at the sensation.

"Watch the road! Nothing to see back here!" Lauren squealed. Tyler tried to control the van, and felt slightly crestfallen when he guided the van back to their lane.

"Like hell!" replied Tyler, his voice a mixture of his distress and frustration.

"So Bella and Angela got it on?" Mike said wanting to remind everyone of the current topic. His eyes darted to each face, but lingered longer on Bella. Bella internally groaned. What a pervert. She had no clue what Lauren and Jess saw in him.

"I wouldn't say that. I think it was more of a group thing. That was really when we came… together."

"Like a foursome?" Tyler quipped, his tires finding the rumble strips of the center line once more.

"Mmmm, well, when I touch Bella and Bella is holding Angela and Jessica is sucking on my…" Lauren gave a devious laugh. The picture playing out in everyone's mind.

"On your…?" Eric said with a glare.

"I totally forgot about that!" Jessica cackled, "Maybe it was because of where Angela's fingers were. Oh..." she slowly closed her eyes and softly giggled while she squeezed her thighs together. "Mmm, yeah, there wasn't much sleeping going on at that slumber party."

"Sure there was," said Lauren. "The next morning! We were all _so_ exhausted."

Ben recoiled over his legs, breathing deeply as his fists tightened in his hair. Angela was flushed with her blush but she had a smirk when she watched Ben's reaction.

"Not so sweet, huh?" Angela goaded him. Ben's head tilted to the side and as his eyes narrowed on her. Angela gave him a wink and a roll of her eyes, her tell tale signs that she was joking and instantly alleviating Ben's anxiety. He soon sat up and reached his arm back to Angela's thigh, squeezing firmly but gently, as if to claim her.

Their giggling ended as they pulled up in front of Bella's childhood home.

Everyone immediately tumbled out of the van, the boys not so subtly trying to adjust their selves and the girls giggling and rolling their eyes.


	38. Chapter 3

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Bella had decided the day after her conversation with her friends, she would ignore Lauren and her list and just let whoever showed up, show up. She made one simple phone call, and knew anyone who happened to be in town that weekend, under the age of twenty-five, would be there.

Bella was right. Word of a pre-Halloween party at the Swan house spread by word of mouth. At first people were wary—a gathering at the chief of police's house seemed suspicious. But then it became known that Charlie wouldn't be in town for the evening; he had a weekend fishing trip planned and wouldn't be back until the Halloween day—and the party became the place to kick off the Halloween weekend.

Lauren, as per standard, complained about everything: the music sucked; there were too many randoms; that girl Tyler was hanging off of what looked like a baby prostitute. Eric leaned over to Jess, a chemistry major, and asked if there wasn't something they could slip into Lauren's drink to make her shut the hell up.

Bella moved around the house, catching up with the people she hadn't seen since moving away and, of course, trying to be a good hostess. She tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to attend to her guests without making herself the center of attention. It was like her first day of school in Forks all over again – the eager interest of those she hadn't seen in awhile, the casual touches, the ever-annoying question: "So, are you seeing anybody?" Like a few months at college would have loosened her up and made her more willing to date. By midnight she'd lost count of how many times she'd been asked.

She was relieved when Riley showed up simply because he didn't ask that question. They were friends and neighbors, but he was two years older and looked at her more like a little sister than a woman.

But that didn't mean his love life was off-limits for conversation, and his was generally amusing. "Are you still chasing that girl from Seattle?"

Riley winced. He'd been pursuing the object of his affections, a redhead with the academic motivation of a robot, for almost a year – with no success. It would be a surprise if she knew his name.

"Bella," Mike called out to her cheerfully, like they hadn't spoken just five minutes prior. He handed her a drink and asked who her friend was. He even wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Bella wasn't one to appreciate his possessive tone, and neither was Riley.

"Hey," he said to Mike, "aren't you that freshman who got hit in the groin during dodge ball and pissed himself?"

Bella took a sip of her drink to cover her smirk – praying as she did that she wouldn't giggle and choke. Mike turned beet red in the face and muttered, "It was soccer…."

"Do you want a drink?" Bella asked Riley. He said he would get his own, that he didn't want to keep her to himself when she should be mingling with her guests.

"Yeah," Mike said. "Let's go to the back porch. Some of the others are –"

Bella stepped closer to Riley and stood up on her toes to speak softly in his ear. "Come upstairs with me?"

His eyebrows went up in shock, but she didn't give him the opportunity to answer before taking him by the hand and leading him up the stairs – right in front of Mike and all his feeble hopes.

Bella led the way to her bedroom. She left the light off and walked straight through to the adjoining bathroom, bypassing the bed altogether. She locked the bathroom door behind them.

"Bells, I thought we were—"

"I know, I know." She waved away his objections. "Still hung up on that bitch that won't give you the time of day. I support your decision to chase her, I really do. But I needed to be seen going upstairs with you."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Why? Why me?" Riley wasn't exactly the popular type, and had a habit of being suspicious whenever someone sought his company. He had been used in high school more times than he was willing to admit, and wasn't keen on repeating the experience.

"Because they'll think we're screwing." Bella scooted up onto the counter next to the sink and sat back against the mirror. "And everybody hates sloppy seconds. No one is going to hit on me tonight if they think you got there first, and no one is going to hit on you either—leaving you blissfully baggage free and available to chase your Seattle whore-bitch."

"Will you please stop calling her that?"

"What? A whore-bitch? I can't help it if that whore-bitch is a bitchy whore."

"Bella," he said sternly.

"Riley," she returned in the same tone. "Anyway, the bedroom lock is sometimes wonky, which is why we're in here."

"So no one can walk in and see that we're not actually screwing?"

Bella winked. "You aren't as dumb as you look."

Riley heaved a sigh and resigned himself to the benefits of fake-fucking Bella Swan. He cracked the bathroom window and took a seat on the lip of the tub. As he lit up a smoke, Bella chuckled and remarked wryly that someone might see the smoke from the backyard.

"So?"

"They'll think it was a pretty short fuck if you're smoking a cigarette already."

Riley wasn't happy about it, but he bowed to her wisdom and stubbed out his cigarette.

"You know we _could _actually—"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Riley, you know I love you. Really, I do. You're a sweetheart. But I have absolutely no interest in being your fuck-puppet while you fantasize about that whore-bitch."

"I wasn't gonna—"

"Liar."

Riley opened his mouth to retort, but held his tongue at the sound of movement outside the bathroom door. It was just a soft scuffling at first, like socked feet on carpet.

"Audience?" he mouthed to Bella. Maybe one of the randoms from downstairs was a peeping tom. There was a bump against the dresser, followed by a giggle and murmurings of "Shh!"

"It's a girl," Bella mouthed back. She quietly opened the drawer beside her knee and took out a hand mirror. The scuffling sounds weren't near the door; whoever was on the other side probably took the empty, dark bedroom to mean that there was no one close by.

Bella angled the hand mirror under the bathroom door, trying to get a look at the people who were gearing up to fuck on her childhood bed. She had to elbow Riley to get him to stop blocking the light with his head—peeping tom indeed.

"Is that…?" Her first instinct was to suggest James, because both of the shadowed forms making out against her dresser had ponytails. But the soft coos and sighs coming from the couple were all distinctly female. Bella stood up and shut off the bathroom light, trying to adjust her eyes enough to make out more than shadows in the mirror.

The one closest to the bathroom was definitely a girl—an ass like that had no place on a guy. But she was tall. Notably tall. Bella thought for a moment of the people downstairs—someone from high school, maybe, or a friend of a friend? A girl of that height would be memorable, certainly.

A tittering giggle slipped under the door. She knew that giggle. So did Riley.

"Jess?" he mouthed. Jessica only giggled in that pitch when she was drunk. There was another bump against the dresser as Jessica almost fell over, and the other girl set her down on the bed before she could fall down.

Bella wondered if she might have been wrong – maybe the sounds of kissing and making out had been misheard scuffling, and this was just some girl helping her drunk friend into bed to sleep off a little of the alcohol. But then the tall girl climbed onto the bed beside Jess and lay across her front.

"Is that Angela?" Riley whispered. Bella almost dropped the mirror. There was no way that was Angela. She was tall enough to be that girl, certainly, but her dad was a minister and she had a very obviously male interest downstairs. Maybe Jessica wasn't the only drunk one in that room…

That theory fell apart when the tall girl – Bella couldn't quite think of her as Angela just yet – very deliberately and neatly undid Jessica's belt buckle. No inebriated fumbling, no hesitation – Jess's jeans were open in a matter of seconds.

Jessica's mental state was a little more obvious. She continued to giggle between kisses in her drunken pitch, but she was by no means a passive participant. She tugged at the other girl's shirt while her pants were being undone, and the tall girl sat up to slip the shirt over her head.

Bella and Riley saw her face in the mirror. It was indeed Angela. Riley snorted.

"Who knew?" he whispered. "Preacher's daughter likes pussy."

Angela was naturally small-breasted, and had come to the party without a bra under her blouse. Jessica giggled a little when her shirt came off. "Boobs…" She kissed and nuzzled Angela's chest like it was a silly novelty, a game. The attention paid to her in return was a little more serious. Angela pushed up the hem of Jessica's shirt without taking it off – she could only expect so much cooperation from her drunken playmate. Jessica hummed and giggled as her breasts were kissed and her nipples nibbled. She was larger than Angela – there was enough to grab, to be rolled in her palm and massaged with the whole hand.

Bella tried to ignore the little noise Riley made when pants started coming off. Jessica's jeans came off first, exposing her pale underwear. Angela left the pants coiled around Jess's ankles and started undoing her own. Her pants came all the way off, aided in part by Jessica's fumbling. Angela's hand slipped under the front of Jess's panties and the latter girl let out another high-pitched giggle.

Jessica's hand mirrored Angela's in a you-touch-me, I-touch-you sort of way. She was still giggling like a little kid at play, seemingly oblivious to the fact that her partner was genuinely interested in the activity. Angela worked around the inconvenience by lavishing kisses on Jessica's neck, face and chest.

Bella would have put money down that Jessica was the kind of girl to be loud in bed, but as Angela's hand kept moving between her legs, Jess's giggles quieted into soft pants. Her breathing sped and Angela whispered little encouragements that their audience didn't catch. Jessica's climax was a quiet one, back arched off the bed and mouth wide open with a soundless scream.

Angela moved between her legs and pulled Jess's panties off. Riley actually whimpered, watching her lay Jessica's thighs over her shoulders. Jess nested her fingers in Angela's hair, guiding her to the spot she most liked to be touched.

"You know what you're doing," she said with some surprise. Jess sighed and relaxed into pleasure. "Mike doesn't."

Bella had to bite her bottom lip and hold her breath to keep from laughing. Jessica and Mike had been sneaking around now for months, but the two of them had always been gracious enough not to talk trash about the other's sexual prowess—or lack thereof.

Jess came again, a little louder this time. Bella wasn't completely sure if what she was hearing was Jessica's pants or Riley's heavy breathing, and she didn't want to look over at him to check.

Exertion was beginning to sober Jessica up. As she decompressed from her last orgasm she had the presence of mind to note that Angela hadn't gotten hers yet.

"Come here." Angela pulled her up to sitting, weaving their thighs together and wrapping her leg around Jess's waist. She held her close, kissing passionately and rocking back and forth on Jessica's thigh. Their skins made a slight slapping sound, moist with sweat. Jess began to kiss and nibble at Angela's breasts, and that just about undid her.

Riley muttered a curse of appreciation as the girls' rocking sped to a frantic pace. Angela's final thrusts on Jess's leg were sharp and rough, and she came with a spasm and a cry that drowned out Riley's sympathetic whimper.

"Fuck," she murmured. She brushed the damp hair away from Jessica's face, kissing her eyes and cheeks and lips. What had started out looking like a drunken mistake ended up looking like lovemaking as the girls kissed and cuddled and eventually, reluctantly, put their clothes back on.

They left the bedroom, and Bella lowered the mirror from under the door. The two of them sat back on their heels and looked to each other.

"Fuckin' small towns, huh?" Riley said, and blew out a steadying breath. It was hard not to notice that the peep show had him a little excited, and Bella couldn't exactly ignore it tactfully in such small quarters.

"Do you need a minute?"

Even in the dark, she could see his cheeks turn scarlet. "Uh…"

"I'll just meet you downstairs."

"Wait," he hissed as she unlocked the door.

"What?"

"You can't go downstairs before me—without me."

"The charade is up; they saw up go upstairs together. That's enough."

"No, but…" He hesitated over his words, trying to articulate the problem in polite terms. If she appeared downstairs several minutes before he did, observers would assume that she had been left unsatisfied, thereby exposing her to the attentions of guys who thought they could show her a better time, and humiliating him.

"So, what? Think about baseball or something?"

"No, just…don't go downstairs yet."

Bella gawked at him. "You want me to sit outside the bathroom while you jerk off?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds awful."

"It doesn't matter how I say it—it's an awful idea."

After Bella indeed waited in her darkened bedroom for Riley to get his rocks off, they made their way downstairs. They shared a knowing smile and separated to mingle with different people. Bella walked around the room, casually mingling with her guests. She had never seen her father's house so full of people before. She was glad that she did this though. Since she started at University, she was surprised by how much she had missed her friends and even the sleepy, little town that she had grown up in. She mulled ideas over in her head for weeks on how they could all get together and catch up since they had all moved on to college.

Although, she didn't expect quite so many people to show up. As she stopped to talk to people, she realized that there were many people here that she didn't even know. That was saying something. She knew that there were no secrets in Forks, and it seemed that everybody who was anybody was here. As she stopped to refill her drink, Angela plopped down in a chair next to the rudimentary bar they had set up. Bella had to bite her tongue to hold her giggle in. Pictures of Angela and Jess still bombarding her mind.

"Bella, how many of those have you had? If you don't slow down, you're going to be sick," she warned. Bella could swear she could smell the distinct scent of girlie bits on Angela's breath and had to stop herself from physically gaggikng.

"Pshaw… Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, this is only my third," she retorted as she took a small gulp of air.

Angela leaned toward her conspiratorially, "Tell me, Bells, is it just my imagination or has that guy, right there, been undressing you with his eyes or what?"

Bella cast her eyes in the direction of said man. She had noticed that his eyes seemed like they had been glued to her for most of the night. Bella knew why Riley was watching her, but she couldn't let her friend know that, and honestly, even if they didn't have their secret pact going on right now, Bella knew she was easy on the eyes. Not to toot her own horn, but she had blossomed beautifully in the past few years. She never seemed to be without offers.

"Maybe," she hedged. "I don't know much about him. He hasn't spoken to me much. What's he doing here anyway?"

Angela laughed. "You know how it is in small towns. A friend told a friend who told a friend. It doesn't take long in small towns. Just be careful, Bells," she continued in a more serious tone. "I know you don't like me mollycoddling you, but that man is giving you the eye. You don't want to do something that you will regret tomorrow. Promise me you'll be safe."

"Ang…," Bella whined. Yup, she was definitely feeling buzzed. "I feel like I'm getting the talk from my mother. I'll be careful. Okay."

"Okay," Angela agreed before joining Ben back out on their impromptu dance floor.

Bella stayed behind, leaning against the counter and sipping her drink slowly. She was definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol circulating in her system. She surveyed the party carefully. Everyone was having a good time. It seemed that the night was success. Her eyes stopped when they landed on Riley. God he was hot. He was what every girl fantasized about in high school. And the years had been nothing but good to him.

She took a moment to actually look at her fake fuck. His brown hair was a little longer than she remembered, his bangs hanging rakishly in his eyes. Her eyes wandered over his form, noting that he had filled out a little since high school, too. His black tee-shirt hugged his frame nicely, showing off the muscles in his arms and the abs on his stomach. He was a very fine specimen, indeed. Her eyes moved back to his face and Bella blushed hotly as she realized that he was staring right back at her. She had been caught red-handed, so to speak.

He moved away from the wall toward her, a predatory glint in his eyes that made Bella shiver. Liquid pooled in her panties as he approached. He looked like he could just eat her up. With the way she was feeling at this moment, he wouldn't have to try too hard to convince her to let him, and no pretending this time.

"Nice party, Bella," he commented casually as he sidled up to her. His voice was rough, gravelly and sent delicious chills racing through Bella's body.

"Thanks," she said, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. It was hard. She was so turned on, and he smelled so good. It made her mouth water. She lifted her glass and took another big gulp trying to settle her nerves. Bella knew he was obsessed with the whore. He was the epitome of the unobtainable. "I'm glad you're having a good time," she continued when he didn't say anything else.

He smiled at her. It was enough to turn her into a puddle of goo. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun to come and see what has happened to everyone that I went to school with. I've been pleasantly surprised. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she answered without hesitation. Bella downed the rest of her drink and allowed Riley to lead her to the dance floor. It began innocently enough, but before she knew it, Bella's back was pressed against Riley's chest as he ground himself into her. She bit her lip and moaned quietly as the evidence of his arousal pressed against her lower back. It seemed his jerk off session did nothing to sate him.

Bella was hot and sweaty and the dancing had sent the alcohol racing through her. She was seriously drunk now. Maybe she shouldn't have had that last drink. Her thoughts flew out the window as Riley nibbled on her ear.

She shivered involuntarily as his tongue traced the shell of her ear. "Come back upstairs with me, Bella," he crooned.

Riley eased his hand down her front and brushed across her center. Desire raced through her already over-heated body. She grabbed his hand and carefully led him back upstairs to her room. She was clumsy on a normal day but today wasn't normal. She was drunk and feeling a little wobbly, and she didn't want to embarrass herself by falling down the stairs.

The door had barely closed behind them when Riley spun her quickly and pressed her against it. He claimed her lips in a fierce kiss that seemed to consume her whole being. More liquid gushed between her thighs as he laid waste to her mouth. He was forceful,l and she found that she liked it. A lot.

Bella emitted a throaty moan as his hand cupped her sex and rubbed back and forth, giving her the delicious friction that she needed as his tongued fucked her mouth. She knotted her fingers in his soft hair and pulled him closer as she ground her pelvis against his palm. God, she might just cum right there if he wasn't careful. He pulled her away from the door and pushed her down on her bed. Gah, she loved it when a guy took charge.

He peeled off his shirt, giving her the chance to peruse his defined body. He looked like a Greek God. His muscles rippled as he lowered himself until he was hovering over her. His fingers skimmed her breasts, his fingers just barely brushing against her nipples. They hardened into stiff peaks just from the slightest touch. He removed her top, quickly followed by her bra.

He groaned at the sight of her sprawled out beneath him. He lowered his mouth to her little, pink nipple and latched on, tugging on it with his teeth. Bella moaned and moved her hand to the waistband of his jeans. She wanted to feel him. She pulled at the button and he helped her take off the offending garment. His cock sprang free as he pulled them down.

"Oh, you're a naughty boy. No underwear?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled and went back to work on her, starting at her neck and nipping his way down her body. She grasped his turgid length and stroked it from one end to the other. She had to say that the man was gifted. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her. She twisted her hand at the tip and captured the pearly liquid that was already seeping from his cock. She smeared it over him as she stoked down to his balls. He groaned against her neck as she stoked upwards once more.

It wasn't enough. She wanted to taste him. She pushed him until he was flat on his back. She stood up slowly ignoring the light-headed feeling that she had. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off slowly, one hip at a time. She tugged them down her legs, revealing her blue, lacy thong. Riley licked his lips as she crawled back up.

"Let me taste you," Bella whispered into his ear. God, when did she get so forward? Bella was normally a shy and reserved girl, and just over an hour ago, she had shot him down instantly. Right now, she was behaving like some sort of sex kitten.

Riley didn't answer with words; he just pushed her head toward his enormous length. Bella licked a path along his abdomen, her tongue caressing the bumps of his abdomen. She slid her tongue along his length until she came to the tip of his cock. She licked the head, catching the drop of liquid that was threatening to fall. Riley groaned and thrust up into her waiting mouth. He tasted good, slightly salty, but not nauseatingly so.

She pulled away, ever so slightly, before drawing him back into her mouth, deeply. He groaned again as she repeated her movements. After a few minutes, Bella was beginning to feel sick. Her stomach heaved as he touched the back of her throat. She pulled away from him, quickly.

She said, "I can't do this. I'm going to be sick." She moved slowly as her stomach churned violently. Bella was going to throw-up. It was just a question of where.

Riley grasped her wrist, keeping her from moving away. "What do you mean…?" He didn't even get the full sentence out before Bella heaved violently and threw-up all over his package. Riley let out a strangled yelp as her vomit coated him. Bella tumbled off the bed as Riley threw-up the second the smell hit him. She had never been so mortified in her life. She gagged again and rushed to the trash can. She couldn't even gather the strength to make it to the bathroom. No, she would stay here and puke. She hadn't been embarrassed enough for one night.


	39. Chapter 4

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Bella awoke the next morning with a hangover. Her head hurt and her mouth felt dry. She glanced out the window and saw cloudy skies, but even the little light that came into her room hurt her eyes. With a moan, she turned over in her bed and pulled her covers over her head. It was too much work to get out of bed at the moment. She wasn't sure how she had managed to get into her bed last night, but she was glad she hadn't spent the night curled up with the wastebasket.

Bella closed her eyes and got lost in her humiliation from the night before. She replayed the night straight through, as if reliving it all over again. How long she lay like that, she didn't know and didn't care. Her head still hurt when she sat up to relieve her bladder and her mouth still felt like the Sahara Desert. She had to squint against the light; she was sure if she looked directly into it, the pain it was causing her would surely make her vomit. She slowly slipped out of bed, her feet unsteady on the floor, which caused her to trip over Lauren and Angela who'd apparently slept on her bedroom floor.

"Ow!" they both moaned and then more quietly repeated, "Ow, my head."

"Shh!" Bella hushed them, adding, "My head, too."

Even at a whisper, Bella's own voice sounded like drums to her ears. She held her head trying to get the pounding to stop. It took her several minutes to make it into the bathroom finally and required her to hold onto anything she came in contact with to keep her balance.

Once in the bathroom, she grabbed the aspirin from the medicine cabinet and took four out and filled the glass in the bathroom with water, downing them. After quietly putting the glass back, Bella stood and held onto the sink for a moment. When she felt she could move again, she brushed her teeth and then emptied her bladder and took a hot shower. The hot water felt good on her head, and she remained under the spray for several minutes reveling in the relief.

She felt like shit as she made her way back into her room to get dressed. Lauren had moved onto the bed and was curled up under the covers. Angela was still sprawled on the floor, on her stomach, looking nauseous. Bella grabbed a change of clothes and stumbled back into the bathroom, her balance worse than usual. When she'd finished dressing, she started to make her way downstairs.

As she passed Charlie's room, she looked in the open door to see who had ended up sleeping in there. Mike and Jessica were curled up on top of the covers…naked. With a groan, Bella pulled the door shut as quietly as she could. If they were going to sleep naked, they could have at least shut the door. Mike's dick was not something she'd ever wanted to see. Or Jessica's shaved pussy for that matter.

Down in the living room, she spotted Eric asleep on the couch while Tyler and Ben lay on the floor. The coffee table had been shoved up against the TV.

Bella moved about the room and pulled the curtains shut, blocking out any light that might get in and assault her sensitive eyes. As she passed a lamp, she spotted a pair of black panties on the shade. She shook her head, but left them there and moved into the kitchen.

From her health science classes, she knew that coffee would make her even more dehydrated. Bella didn't care. She wanted the caffeine to help wake her up. As the coffee brewed, she consumed a glass of orange juice. Finally the coffee finished and she poured herself a mug. She added sugar and sat down at the table.

The smell must have woken her friends as one by one they started stumbling into the kitchen themselves, Mike and Jessica dressed, thankfully. Bella directed them to the aspirin and they took some with their mugs of coffee. As there were only four chairs, Ben, Jessica, Tyler and Mike leaned against the counter while Bella, Angela, Lauren, and Eric sat down.

No one spoke. Someone would wince every once in awhile if a coffee mug was set on the table too loudly. They finished off the first pot of coffee and Bella started a second pot. While they waited for it to finish, she poured everyone a glass of orange juice.

"We have to clean the house," Bella said quietly and sipped her coffee. She winced at the loudness of her own voice.

"With eight of us, it shouldn't take long," Angela replied.

"We'll split up. Guys clean downstairs and girls upstairs," Jessica suggested and put her free hand over her ear. "Too loud."

Bella nodded and stood up to pull out the garbage bags from under the sink. She handed out eight. The group split up and headed to their assigned locations.

"Whose panties?" Eric inquired as he pulled the same ones Bella had seen earlier. Jessica turned bright red and hurried over to grab them from Eric's hands. "I take it that means they are yours."

Once upstairs, Bella directed Lauren and Jessica into her room to clean and she and Angela went into Charlie's room. Angela moved around and tossed cans and bottles into her garbage bag. Bella stripped the bed and took the sheets downstairs. She started a load of laundry.

While she waited for the sheets to finish, she straightened out random things in Charlie's rooms. Ensured the pictures on the dressers were straight and in their proper places. She changed the broken light bulb in his bedside lamp. After she'd finished that lamp, she moved through the house and changed any other broken bulbs from overzealous party goers. While she was downstairs, she moved the sheets into the dryer.

"Check out what we've found," Tyler laughed and pulled Bella into the living room. On the floor was a pile of clothes. She saw a couple of shirts, some pants, quite a few panties, and a shoe.

"Wow," Bella said, surprised. Bella shook her head and fought out the disgusting images that bombarded her. She didn't want to understand how such items had ended up all over her father's house.

As Bella started back upstairs, she heard Mike say, "Should we tell her about the used condoms we've found, as well?"

Bella made a detour and pulled the bleach out from under the sink. She mixed it up with some water in a bowl and took the bowl and a sponge out to the boys.

She handed it to them with the order, "Scrub wherever you found the condoms. And scrub good."

With that, she turned on her heels and went back upstairs. She helped clean up while she waited for the dryer to finish. As she was making Charlie's bed, stuck between the mattress and the headboard she came across a butt plug. In horror she pulled it out.

"Oh my God," Bella whispered to herself, staring at it. "Please don't let this be my Dad's."

She was about to toss the butt plug in her trash bag when a thought stopped her. What if it was her Dad's? If it did belong to her Dad, did she want to run the risk of him asking her about it? Not that that was likely to happen. Then again…

But, if it didn't belong to her Dad and she left it and he found it… Did she want to run the risk that he'd ask what it was? That was another thing that was unlikely to happen.

Either way she approached the butt plug, it presented a problem. She sighed and looked at the bottom, hoping against hope that someone had written their name. Someone had. In black was written .

Bella shoved the butt plug back where she found it with all haste. It was one part of Charlie's life she didn't want to know about.

"I'm done," Angela said as she came back into the room from helping Lauren and Jessica on the rest of the upstairs. Bella finished up Charlie's bed and threw on the comforter.

"Good. How does the rest of the house look?" Bella asked as they walked out of the room.

"The guys did fairly well," Jessica answered.

"Did underneath the furniture get checked?" Bella inquired as they went downstairs.

"Twice," Lauren replied. "I didn't trust that the guys would do a good job."

"Our pile of miscellaneous crap we found," Tyler commented as the girls entered the living room.

In addition to the clothes, someone had forgotten their purse; there were a handful of unopened condoms, a pair of devil's horns, and a whip.

Bella picked up the purse and looked in it, finding it empty. She threw it back on the pile. "Any of this belong to anyone here?"

"No," her friends responded.

"Toss it then," Bella answered and they added the items to the trash bags.

Bella made a check of the house and found it in good order. She didn't want Charlie to come home and question her about a party. Satisfied that he wouldn't find anything, she met up with her friends in the kitchen.

"There's only one shower, so you're going to have to take turns. And, make them quick as the hot water is going to go fast," she stated.

They nodded, and Jessica headed upstairs first. While everyone showered and changed clothes, Bella made breakfast, as their hangovers were just about gone. She cooked up some eggs, toast, and hash browns.

Angela was the third to shower, and when she came back down she announced, "You might want to wait a bit. The water went cold during my shower."

This caused the guys to groan, but they cheered up once Bella set the table with food. It didn't take them long to eat, and as the girls cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes, the guys went upstairs and took their own showers.

When everyone was gathered back in the living room, they sprawled on the couch and chairs to rest for a bit before they had to do anything else.

The door chimed signaling their arrival to the costume store. Tyler entered first and walked swiftly to the masks. His eyes lit up with mischief as he perused the selections.

Behind him, Bella, Angela, and Jessica strode in arms linked.

"Ladies, let's go look at the sexy costumes," she said with a seductive grin. Behind her, Mike gulped and pulled his collar nervously. He elbowed Ben and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ben just rolled his eyes in response.

A loud human growl startled the girls to their left and they jumped slightly. Jessica let out loud shriek, causing everyone to wince.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jess!" Lauren came walking into the store last and held her hands to her ears. "My head is pounding, I don't need this shit. Let's just get what we came here for."

Tyler removed the werewolf mask from his face and smiled widely at Lauren.

"Looks like someone couldn't handle last night's festivities. How are you still hung over, Lauren?" He put the mask back on display and walked over to where the angry blonde stood with her hand on her hip. He tried to drape his arm over her shoulder but she just shrugged him off.

"Tyler, I am in no mood. Let's get this over with." With that, she walked off in search of a costume that would surely make her stand out above the rest.

"Is it bad that I'm hoping during the séance one of the ghosts takes an interest in her and brings her with him?" Ben whispered under his breath to Angela. She giggled quietly and Ben smiled at the cute sound.

"What the fuck do you wear to a séance, anyway?" Mike questioned loudly. The clerk in the corner of the store cleared his throat and gave Mike a pointed glance.

To Mike's credit, he did mouth an apology before he rolled his eyes and discreetly flipped the old man the bird.

Bella smacked his arm and pulled him away before he caused anymore problems.

"This is pretty cool." Tyler grabbed a ninja costume off the rack and held it against his body. "We need to dress in all black, right? Like a ninja!" He pulled a plastic sword out of the bucket next to the ninja costume and tossed it at Mike.

"You think it wise to battle me, grasshopper?" Mike said in a faux Asian accent.

"Prepare to meet your demise!" Tyler pulled out another sword and thus began the ninja sword fight.

Jessica walked away mumbling 'boys' under her breath.

"These are pretty." While the boys continued making fools of themselves, Angela had picked out a long, red velvet dress. The top of the sleeves were puffy and there was a black belt that tightened the waist.

Jessica read the tag and wrinkled her nose.

"'Queen of Hell?' No." She walked away, to go find Lauren, without another word.

"Unfortunately, I don't think it would work." Ben spoke up as he peered over Ang's shoulder. "It's really sexy, though. Maybe you should try it on?" Ben suggested.

Angela licked her lips and cleared her throat nervously before walking over to the curtain of the fitting room.

Bella was now left with a panting Ben and two dueling boys. Her headache from her hangover was beginning to return so she thought it best to look around alone.

She walked through the aisles slowly, looking at each ridiculous costume. She shook her head at the slutty Disney princess costumes and laughed at the gag costumes.

She paused when she came to the vampire costumes. One in particular caught her eye, and she took it off the rack to exam it further.

It was a velvet black dress with a red corset top and the sleeves were black velvet, as well. It looked like something from the Renaissance Era. Bella was mesmerized by the sexiness of the dress. The woman who wore it had her breasts held tightly in the corset and spilling over the cups slightly.

"Damn, Bella, you would look hot in that!" Bella jumped when she heard Mike's voice so close to her.

"You scared the shit out of me, Mike!" she scolded him, and he just shrugged.

"Go try it on." The lustful look in his eyes made Bella want to gag but she did want to try it on.

"I'll try it on, but I'm not showing you," she said saucily with an arched brow. She couldn't deny how much fun it was to taunt him, though.

"Aw, come on, Bella. Just a peek?" he dramatically pouted his lips and blinked his eyes, but the effect only made him look feminine.

"Nope," she replied and walked back toward the fitting rooms.

Jessica and Lauren were standing in front of the mirrors giggling and posing. Tyler stood slack jawed and eyes wide. They were wearing low cut, practically see through angel dresses.

Mike let out an obnoxious whistle making their cackles rise in volume. Bella just ignored them and entered a fitting room to change.

Outside the room, Ben and Angela were watching Jess and Lauren with amused looks.

"I don't think that would be at the top of the list of 'what to wear to a séance.'" Jessica just laughed, but Lauren turned and looked pointedly at Ben and Angela.

"Neither did the dress Angela tried on but you didn't say anything to her about wearing it, huh, Benny?" She smirked and Angela blushed.

"Touché," was all Ben replied.

Bella, meanwhile, ignored their banter and tried on the vampire dress. Once the dress was on, Bella noticed it was just a size too big. She tried to gather the material in the back to tighten it up a little but it just didn't fit her quite right. It did, however, make her neck look longer and her breasts look fuller.

With her free hand she caressed the side of her neck. She imagined what it would feel like for some sexy vampire to sink his teeth into her skin. She titled her head and fantasized, for just a moment, about how the vampire would wrap his stone cold arms around her small frame and whisper how he wants to taste her blood. She would shake and plead for him to stop but the second his teeth would graze her skin, she would-

"Bella, come out here! Ben has a pretty good idea." Angela's voice interrupted her daydream. With a wistful sigh, she dropped the bunched up fabric and changed into her plain jeans and sweater. It was such a silly fantasy.

She placed the dress back on the hanger and hung it up on the rack outside the fitting rooms for the costumes that would get put back on the shelves. She followed the voices of her friends to a rack full of capes and robes.

"I think it's really creepy." Lauren was still dressed in her angel costume and looked disgusted at the long black robe in front of her.

"Lauren, were going to the Cullen Mausoleum for a séance, I would say creepy is appropriate in this case," Ben shot back. Lauren just shrugged but didn't argue. She turned at walked away to go change out of the angel costume. It was starting to itch.

"I think it's kind of cool." Mike and Tyler were already trying them on. "Besides," Mike continued, "I'm starting to feel this hangover, it's time to go."

Tyler muttered 'pussy' under his breath which incited a shoving match between them.

"You're such… boys." Angela shook her head as she grabbed her size for the robe.

"Thank you." Both boys paused for a moment to reply to Angela's dig.

Once everyone had their sizes picked out they went up to the counter to pay for their purchases.

The clerk behind the counter eyed them all curiously.

"You kids going to a Halloween party?" He asked good-naturedly. His name tag read 'Jack.'

Bella opened her mouth to answer when Tyler beat her to it.

"We're going to the Cullen Mausoleum and having a séance tonight." He grinned like a child.

Jack just chuckled and finished ringing up the group. He shook his head a few times, and everyone just stared at him like he was crazy.

As he bagged up the final robe, he leaned toward the group as if to share a big secret.

"You kids be careful out there tonight. That place isn't something to mess around with. If you're not careful, you could be seriously hurt. Or worse," he paused and looked directly at Mike, "you could get so damn scared you'd piss yourself runnin' away."

He stood up with a cocky smirk on his face. "Have fun!" He smiled widely, and Mike just glared at him.

"What a freak," he said quietly.

The bell above the door chimed, signaling their departure from the store.

With costumes in hand, the group made their way out of the store. Excitement and a little bit of devilishness filled the air as they made their way to the van.

"Who's up for a little mischief?" Tyler asked, grinning with a wicked glint in his eye.

"What kind of mischief?" Lauren asked, slightly intrigued, as Mike and Eric high-fived one another.

"Bella, didn't you once say no one's ever been able to tag your high school before?"

"Oh my god! _Yes_!" Bella, who was already half in the bag from the few shots they'd done in the back of the van on the way to the costume shop, laughed maniacally, clapping her hands and stomping her feet on the floor. "We should do it! It'll be _epic_!"

Huddled together in the back of the van, plans were made to pull off the biggest TP heist in all of Forks history—well at least the part of the history since Charlie Swan hailed ruler of the land with his badge...and police cruiser spotlight. For years teens had tried to toilet paper the high school, and even people's houses, but it was like Chief Swan had Doppelgangers; multiples of himself all over town, ready, and capable of heading them off at every path. It was a mystery, but it was fact that the man was impenetrable on Hallows Eve AKA Mischief Night.

But Chief Swan wasn't anywhere to be found this year.


	40. Chapter 5

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

After a quick stop at the local Thriftway, where they received numerous suspicious looks from employees and other customers for their heaping cart of purchases, the group piled back into the van. Stocked up on toilet paper, shaving cream, eggs, and a disposable camera to capture the evidence of their success for all time, they were ready. Driving down the road, Tyler looked in the rearview mirror at Bella, his expression one of confused amusement.

"What the hell are the maxi-pads and tampons for? Aunt Flow coming for a visit from Red Bank?"

"No," she chortled. "You'll see. Make a left two streets up and kill the lights. We can park it there and no one will suspect anything."

After they'd pulled alongside the curb of a street packed with cars, Tyler killed the engine and turned in his seat. Mike apparently had the same question on his mind, and aired it just as Tyler turned.

"How far away is the high school?"

"About three blocks, but if we park near it to close one of the deputies will see the van and catch us. The Dillinger's throw a party every year, so no one will question the strange van parked here."

Before exiting the van, everyone opened their overnight bags, and filled them with their arsenal of weapons of mass trashing destruction. Walking up the street, their hushed giggles were drowned out by the thumping music coming from a spookily decorated house half way down the road. Through the gauze and spider web draped windows, they could see strobe lights flashing across black light lit rooms. Fog spilled out of the door as someone stumbled out, dressed as Dracula and laughing so loud his voice echoed into the night.

"Into the trees!" Bella whisper yelled, recognizing the laugh as belonging to one of the deputies.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Angela whispered as they blended as best they could into the shadows, all of their eyes on Dracula climbing into a patrol car. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't...just trust me," Bella reassured her. "Look...he's making his patrol rounds now. We'll be clear for at least an hour. C'mon let's go through the woods."

Weaving in and out of trees across the uneven ground, Bella led the way, her path lit only by the bright green glow stick in her hand. More than once she tripped over a treacherous root sticking out of the ground, invisible in the dim light, and each time, they nearly all landed in a pile on top of one another, laughing.

"Girl, you better not be getting us lost in these woods," Jessica snickered, clutching blindly to the back of Mike's jacket.

"_Damn_."

Just as Bella muttered the word, she stuffed her glow stick up her shirt and crouched down to the ground, everyone in the group saw the cruiser spotlight making slow sweeps across the campus grounds and surrounding trees. Crawling on the ground until they were all lying in a close circle, Ben laughed quietly.

"Looks like we have some time to kill. Good thing I packed this..." he trailed off, slipping his back pack off his shoulders, and removing a bottle of Jack Daniels. By the time the bottle had been passed around the circle twice, the air was pungent with the heady scent of the whiskey, and their bodies felt warmed over from head to toe. Taking one last swig for the road, Tyler capped it and handed it back to Ben before standing.

"Coast's clear. Let's do this."

Running at full sprint, the group crossed the field to the cover of the building's shadows with little incident. Ensuring the coast was still clear as they rounded the corners, they emerged on the front side of the building, and stood, grinning wildly at one another as they removed their bags. Armed with TP torpedoes, egg missiles, and shaving cream foam sprayers, in less than ten minutes, they'd become legends.

Bella's aim, for once, had been spot on—caking her biology room window in egg yolk and snotty goo. The guys, with their pro football worthy throws, launched rolls of quickly unraveling TP high up into the trees, leaving streamers of two-ply flowing in the breeze. And with their artistic flair, Jess, Angela, and Lauren tagged the entire front of the building with their cans of shaving cream.

No doubt, the entire town would be talking of their handiwork for _decades _to come.

"Is that a...oh my god!" Bella guffawed. "You drew a cock on the front door!"

"And boobs," Lauren laughed, proud of her drawing as she added the final touch. "And look...it looks like it's spurting on 'em."

"That's the money shot right there," Mike laughed, snapping a picture of the girls next to the doors.

"Where'd Tyler go?" Jess asked, looking around but not seeing him.

They tried calling out for him, careful not to yell so loud their voices would travel, but received no answer. Packing their remaining evidence in their bags, they set out to look for him, only to find him standing right in front of the school's welcome sign at the entrance to the parking lot.

"Gimme the camera," he laughed. "I _gotta _get a picture of this."

Curious, the group quickly made their way toward him, and burst out laughing when they saw what he'd done. The welcome sign, that hadn't changed in years, and had once read:

WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH

HOME OF THE SPARTANS

now had its removable, black, plastic letters spelling out:

SPORK HIGH

HOME TO WHORES OF SATAN

On the way back to the van, they emptied most of the rest of their arsenal on random houses and cars they passed. Only once had they been close to getting caught, when a bedroom light flashed on just moments after Mike pegged it with an egg. Laughing, they ran the remainder of the way down the road, out of sight of the man who stormed out onto his porch to shout into the night.

"Eric...what the hell are you doing?" Lauren chortled, watching him randomly squat and look for something in the grass beside the sidewalk.

"Looking for shit."

"What the fuck?" Mike spluttered, laughing hysterically as Eric looked up at them with a grin on his face.

"I need some dog shit. Help me find some."

"Maybe I just didn't drink enough," Bella sniggered, passing the bottle of Jack back to Jessica. "But why do you need _poop_?"

"Because it's the most awesome prank known to man." He rolled his eyes as he answered. "Just help me find some, and you'll see."

After twenty minutes, everyone but Eric was ready to call the search quits. Half in the bag from the nearly empty bottle of Jack they were carrying, they just wanted to get up to the cemetery and start having fun.

"Son of a..." Mike groused, lifting his foot and holding Bella's glow stick to it. "Found your damn dog shit..."

"Nice!" Eric victory punched the air as he jogged over, but then grimaced as he laughed. "Smells fresh, too. Sucks for you, man."

With the pile of steaming poo in a paper bag, Eric instructed everyone to hide in the bushes and watch the master. They snickered away as he stealthily crept up onto someone's front porch and squatted down low.

"What the hell is he doing?" Angela whispered, trying not to laugh out loud while watching Eric shoot them a funny face.

"Flamin' bag o' shit," Tyler smirked. "We did it last for April Fool's to one of our buddies."

Bella had to cover her mouth with her hand as she laughed so hard tears nearly streamed from her eyes when Eric set the bag on fire, rang the doorbell, and bolted faster than she'd ever seen him run before. Within moments, Mr. Johnson—the town grump—opened the door with a deeply etched scowl on his face. Eric couldn't have picked a better house, in Bella's opinion.

Seeing the fire on his porch, he quickly stomped it out with his house slipper clad foot, and even from where they sat, hunched in the bushes, they could hear him curse.

"It's shit! Goddamn punks put flaming shit on my doorstep!"

"I know you're out there, you lil weasels!" he shouted.

"Oh, no," Bella gasped when Mr. Johnson's icy eyes landed on the bushes where they were gathered in hiding. The last thing she needed was to get caught and receive an earful from her father when he returned. The moment he turned away, she whisper yelled with fright. "Run! _Now_!"

They'd barely managed to make it into the cover of trees just a few houses down when they heard sirens in the distance. Once in the woods, they quickly cut through to the next street where they'd left the van. Climbing in, they all ducked beneath the windows to remain inconspicuous until the responding officer passed the street they were on. When the flashing lights passed and faded from view, Bella and the girls breathed a sigh of relief while the guys burst out laughing and fist bumped each other.

"Let's get out of here, _quickly_," Bella urged, leaning between the front seats.

Two miles from where they'd been parked, any lingering tension over the possibility of being caught had eased. Nearly choking on the swig of Jack she'd been taking, Bella yelled out. "Stop! Pull over."

Wiping the dribbled alcohol off her chin with her jacket sleeve, she grabbed the bag of tampons and maxi pads from the van floor. "Who's got the fake blood?"

Stopped just two houses down from her high school arch nemesis's house, Bella quickly opened half the contents of each box, removing the tampons from their applicators, and peeling off the paper linings from the pads as everyone looked on curiously. "Kelli Reamer was a _bitch _to me in high school. The girl had like _perma-PMS _or some shit. It's time for a little payback."

She grinned as she hopped from the van, everyone watching her as she stumble-ran up the street, crouched with her arms full of feminine products, a can of shaving cream, and a bottle of fake blood.

"Oh man...that's fuckin' nasty," Tyler laughed, watching her stick the pads to the windows of a car, and then dousing them with the fake blood.

"No she's not!" Mike guffawed, slapping his knee as Bella shoved a few tampons into the opening of the gas tank.

Rifling around in her bag, Lauren removed her arm with a flair, brandishing a bottle of Midol and grinning like she'd won a trophy as she climbed over Jessica to get out of the van. Tyler idled the van up to the pair of pranksters slowly, with the van door wide open, ready and waiting for them to jump in so they could bail out. With the final touch of the bottle of Midol sitting atop the roof of the car, Bella and Lauren dove into the van, laughing hysterically as the fell into a heap on the floor.

"I wish I could get a picture of her face when she gets the news there's tampons in her gas tank," Bella sniggered, wiping the tears from her eyes as she squeezed in between Jessica and Lauren.

Leaning between the front seats once again, Bella gave Tyler directions to the cemetery. It was a long and windy road leading up to the strangely located burial grounds, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, and she'd almost missed the turnoff for the path leading to it—her memory affected by the steady buzz of alcohol she was feeling.

As they slowly made their way up the overgrown path, more than once one of them swore they saw something flash in the corner of their eyes; movement of some kind, as if something was following beside them in the woods. As creepy as the thought was that someone, or some_thing_, was watching them, they laughed it off, chalking it up to their inebriated imaginations playing tricks on them.

Little did they know, they _were _being watched.

If only they knew by who, or _what_...maybe they would have been good little girls and boys, and headed right back home where they were safe and sound.

"Oh, stop here first," Jessica wailed out, startling Tyler and causing him to slam on the breaks. "I've always wanted to go to a really, spooky pumpkin patch, and maybe take home a pumpkin to carve, too. Do you mind? We won't be long. I promise." Jessica put on her best puppy dog eyes and batted her lashes rapidly.

Bella groaned. The pumpkin patch would be boring at best, but she decided it wouldn't hurt to let her friend see the damn place.

"Sure, let's take a look," Bella said as she shimmied over and pulled on the sliding van door.

"Isn't this illegal?" Angela said nervously, looking around as they snuck into the pumpkin patch. Jessica was at the front of the group and scoffed, "They're just pumpkins. And besides, they like grow, so whatever we steal will just grow back."

"I don't really think that's how it works, Jessica," Mike began but she silenced him with a single look.

"I'm with you," Bella said to Angela, she decided she wasn't so keen on the idea anymore, now that she was feeling her nerves tighten in the pit of her stomach. "I feel like we'll get caught."

"You two need to stop being such worrywarts," Jessica said testily. "You're kind of a buzz kill."

"Dude, there are a bunch of pumpkins!" Mike said excitedly. As he ran off to them Jessica muttered, "Wow, Mike, pumpkins at a pumpkin patch. That is so surprising."

"Hey, catch!" Tyler yelled, throwing one of the smaller pumpkins to Mike, who was currently wondering if he would get lucky with Jessica tonight. Those impure thoughts shot his fine motor skills and he fumbled with the pumpkin. It cracked open as it hit the ground, splattering orange goo on Jessica's shoes. She looked down at the pumpkin and then back at Mike. Shaking her head she said, "It is _so_ a no for tonight."

Mike went after her as she stormed off saying "Come on, Jessica! It was an accident!"

"I don't understand the function of stealing a pumpkin," Angela told Bella, watching as Ben goofed off with Mike and the rest of the gang. "I mean, what do you do with it afterwards?"

"Carve it?" Bella offered. "Make a pie?"

"Do you really see any of us making pies in our immediate future?"

Bella chuckled. "Good point."

"Bella, we need your help!" Mike called out, a pumpkin already in his hand. Bella cast Angela a look that made her laugh and then headed off to the group. Ben approached then, a mysterious look on his face as he grabbed her hand. He gave her a little wink.

"Come on," Ben said, Angela's hand securely in his as he tugged her out further into the pumpkin patch. He saw her glance back at where they had left the group, characteristic worry etched on her face. He smiled slightly and stopped, pulling her to him to do his damndest to erase that worry. His lips moved against hers but she pulled away.

"I don't know about this, Ben."

"Don't worry about them," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "They won't miss us."

"What if they notice we're gone? Or..or they think we're lost?"

"Well, I think we have a few minutes before the search parties are launched," he said, dropping his mouth to her neck. "Relax, Angela."

He felt her body mold to his as he expertly worked on her neck. After a few darts of his tongue she was pressed against him, pulling him down onto the ground as she said, "We need to make this quick."

He loved when she was all business.

She unzipped his pants and tugged them down. She reached in and pulled him out, quickly stroking him to get it harder. She lifted her skirt and his eyes bugged out when he saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You are so fucking hot," he bit out as she eased down onto him. She smiled sexily and drove her hips into his. Her eyes drifted closed and he watched her bite her bottom lip as she pushed into him again and again. Ben moved his hands to her bottom and pulled her even rougher against him. Angela's nipples pressed hard against her thin shirt and as she rode him, and she hissed in pleasure as he covered one peak with his mouth, biting on it gently through the fabric. She cried out, telling him to do it again.

"Did you hear that?" Bella said, looking back at where Angela had been. Eric noticed Ben's absence and chuckled.

"Sounds like our man Ben is scoring."

Just as Angela came and her vision became all smudges of black and white Ben flipped her over and breathed out, "We're not done yet. Kneel for me."

She got on her hands and knees and he got behind her, sliding in easily. They had never done this before, and Angela gasped at the new sensation, feeling her arms buckle as Ben began to pump into her. His hands were massaging her breasts through her t-shirt and her nipples were hard like rocks. She pushed back into him, crying out again as his hands moved from her breasts and he dipped a finger into her.

"What…" she moaned incoherently, not understanding all the sensations that were now coursing through her body. Ben's ego inflated infinitely and his finger moved faster inside her. Angela gasped loudly as he slipped in another, the tension now building so much that it nearly hurt.

"How does that feel, baby?" he asked from behind, slamming into her. "Feels good, huh?"

"So good," she gasped. "Uuhh, so fucking good."

"I'm gonna make you feel even better," he breathed out.

Her breathing was erratic, and she felt her knees buckle. "Stay up," Ben bit out, pushing into her and forcing her up onto her knees again. "We're almost there, Ang."

"Go faster," she told him, moaning as she felt the intensity build. "I'm so close."

Ben quickened his pace, causing Angela to cry out in ecstasy and then the most delicious sensation ripped through her body. She cried out loudly, not caring who heard. She didn't care about much in that moment, only the ripples of pleasure coursing through her body as she collapsed onto the cold, hard ground breathing heavily. Her eyes were pressed close as she regained her breath and when she opened them she screamed so loud that even Ben jumped.

"A spider!" she yelled, jumping onto Ben who was in no better state than her at that moment.

"Angela, what?"

"It was right by my face. A huge, spider, and-oh my God, I can't believe we just did that! They probably heard us."

She got up quickly and pulled her skirt back down. She fixed her mussed hair while she looked around frantically to make sure that no one had been close by. She knew she had been vocal. In fact, she had been quite vocal and her cheeks reddened as she settled on the fact that the others had most definitely heard them.

Ben stood up and pulled his pants back on. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and gave Angela a wolfish grin. He sidled up to her and put an arm around her waist. "You are the hottest girlfriend, ever."

"Girlfriend? Are we finally labeling ourselves, Ben?" Angela asked quietly as her heart pounded erratically in her chest. She had been waiting for so long to be more than just Ben's fuck buddy.

"In my mind you always have been, Ang," Ben said, giving Angela a wink and feeling his own chest tighten with emotion.

"Thank you," Angela said with a soft grin. "Sorry I was loud."

"I liked it," he told her with a grin. "I _really _liked it."

Ben kissed her again and her tongue slid into his mouth, warmth already pooling again between her thighs. She pulled away suddenly, her eyes wide with fear, and said, "Ben, there is something in my hair."

"What?"

"Get it out," she said in an attempt to stay calm. "Get it out, now. Get it out!"

Sure enough, there was a spider crawling in Angela's hair. Ben chuckled as he flicked it away, hoping there weren't any more lurking there. When he looked back down at Angela her eyes were wide with terror and she squeaked, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go find the others."

Ben took her hand and held it firmly as they went to find the rest of the group. It didn't take them long, and when Tyler saw them he gave Ben a conspiring smile and raised his hand to him for a high five. "Way to go, man."

"Not cool," Ben said, leaving his friend's hand in midair. Bella was beside Tyler and bit a smile away as she gently touched his arm and said, "Put it down, Tyler."

"Where are Mike and Jessica?" Angela asked after a moment, blushing as she considered what they were doing. What _she_ had been doing moments before.

"Not getting as happy as you two were," Tyler chortled.

"Mike made some comment about Jessica being too bossy. She started yelling and her face got that scary look she always gets when she's pissed."

They heard the grating voice of the woman in question as her and Mike appeared from behind the barn a bit in the distance. They watched as Mike said something and Jessica slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"I don't know how he does it," Tyler muttered. "Dude is a saint."

Bella smiled and went to answer but jumped when she saw someone barge out of the barn with what looked like an old Civil War shotgun in his hand. Mike heard the commotion and turned, letting out a rather loud expletive as he pulled Jessica forward and began to run.

"Get off my property, you hoodlums!" the man with the shotgun yelled. He ran forward, waving the piece of artillery madly. "Get out! Get out!"

As they ran, Mike stumbling over the same pumpkin he had broken on Jessica earlier.

Tyler called out, "To the Shag Mobile, guys! To the Shag Mobile!"

The beads that hung in the doorway of the van clacked together as Bella, Angela, and Jessica climbed in the back. The girl's weren't so sure about the idea of doing this séance, especially with Ben's crackpot idea of dressing up.

Once everyone was assembled in the back of the van, Ben started passing out wads of fabric to each of his friends. The girl's received red, while the boys each receive black. Lauren picked over hers, discovering that it was a long, flowing red robe.

"Seriously…" Lauren whined as the van pulled away from the side of the curb and puttered slowly towards the end of the road, where the cemetery was. "You want me to wear this? When you said costume, I assumed a lot less fabric, maybe a little skin. Not some blanket that covers me from head to toe." Lauren was a little vain, and usually liked to dress to prove she had sex appeal. None of her friends were willing to tell her that they thought her choice of wardrobe made her look slutty, least of all her guy friends. The girl's didn't want to hurt her feelings, and the guys, especially Tyler, were just happy to have someone to ogle.

"Yeah, Ben. We're gonna look like some kind of freakish cult in these things," Tyler exclaimed. Tyler had secretly harbored hope that they would call the whole thing off so they could party, and he could get laid. He had his eye on Lauren for quite awhile, and he knew his persistence would eventually pay off if he kept showing her that he was interested.

"Maybe you guys should have been paying more attention in the costume shop to what I was actually getting instead of the fake blow up doll dressed as Dolly Parton, then you'd already know what you were going to be wearing, or, hey, maybe you could have chose your own down outfit," Ben snapped.

Everyone was silent until Bella hiccupped and giggled before ceremoniously falling out of her seat.

"This whole idea is crazy. What's the difference if we're wearing these ridiculous robes or not?" Bella asked. She briefly felt like this was all reminiscent of high school, but she knew that Ben was really into this and she certainly didn't want to hurt his feelings. Bella was always considerate of all her friends, just like her friend, Angela. Both girl's had talked about this séance at length, and decided that as long as they were going to do it, they had to do it together.

Each of them started to put on their robes, bumping and smacking into each other, fabric and appendages filling the small space.

"I need a drink after that," Mike said, smacking Eric in the back of the head. Eric had control of the bottle of Jaegermeister, and Bella was clutching the bottle of Jack that she had somehow managed to keep in her grasp when she feel off the seat. Straight, hard liquor was the quickest way to get fucked up, and Mike had every intention of doing just that. Mike had stored enough shot glasses for everyone and definitely planned on having some group drinks.

"Here, pass these out," Mike said to Angela. Angela looked at the glasses and snorted girlishly before she handed one out to everyone, except Tyler, "Sorry, Tyler. You're just going to have to wait until you park the v an. I don't know about you, but I want to make it back to Bella's alive tonight.

"Okay, so we're finally on break, and we're all together, I think that deserves a toast," Mike exclaimed.

"Here, here," everyone said as they threw back there shot. The girls winced at the burn, gagging a little at the black licorice taste, while the boys tried to look tough and unaffected.

"Since I can't join you, yet, I want to propose a toast to our fine lady friends, who make our lives a little more beautiful," Tyler exclaimed.

"Here, here," the guys bellowed, showing their manly prowess, by downing the second shot without so much as a flinch.

The girl's started to giggle, already feeling the effects of the liquor on top of everything they had drank before getting to the pumpkin patch.

"I also want to propose a toast," Ben said, "I want to toast to tonight and this epic séance. I have a feeling that this is going to be a night that we'll never forget."

Everyone looked at each other, wondering where all of Ben's enthusiasm was coming from, then shrugged and slammed down their shots. Ben was the usually the quiet one of the group, who lingered around the fringes more than he participated. They all had to admit that when Ben came up with this idea that they had all second guessed him. No one was crazy about what they were about to do, but, with the right amount of alcohol, they'd join in. If not to just appease Ben, then to get a scare out of All Hallows Eve.

When they reached the huge iron gates, Tyler suddenly stood up, making his way between Jessica and Lauren. He grabbed the bottle of Jaegermeister and chugged back a burning mouthful, he winced momentarily as the stinging liquid slid down his throat, but quickly recovered and put on his best smile so he could try and work his magic, and keep his eyes on the prize, Lauren's pants.

Lauren huffed, pissed that she was so easily shoved to the side. Little did she know, but it was her Tyler was after, not Jessica. But Eric was smooth and soon started to focus all of his attention on Lauren, as well. He knew of Tyler's obsession with Lauren and he wasn't about to give up the free pussy that easily. Eric and Lauren had hooked up on a regular basis, unbeknownst to their friends, and they never had any intention of ever telling them, either. Both just wanted to have sex with no strings attached in case a bigger, better deal came along. Little did they know, all of their friends knew, because Jessica had spotted them getting hot and heavy in the bushes of a party they had all attended a few months back. She had wasted no time telling everyone.

Mike squeezed between Bella and Angela, hoping to hook up with either girl. They were the only two girls in the group that Mike hadn't hooked up with, and it wasn't for his lack of trying. He was starting to give up on Bella, simply because she was indifferent every time he tried. It was almost as if she hadn't a clue that he was hitting on her. She would smile and nod at things he would say, but would always be somewhere else in her head. He could ask her a question, to which she would never respond. Mike was starting to get a complex about it, so he recently switched his attention to Angela.

Angela was sweet like Bella, but she was definitely more attentive. Mike was confident that if he got her drunk enough that she would give in to him. He was never the type to do anything against a girl's wishes, but that didn't mean he was opposed to a drunken hook up. Mike had always thought that Angela was hot, in a nerdy kind of way. It was always the unassuming ones that were the freakiest ones in the sack. Mike knew he shouldn't think of Angela that way. He knew something was going on between Angela and Ben, but fuck, if the guy didn't have the balls to man up and take what was his for the picking, well, Mike surely wouldn't have a problem stepping up to the plate instead.

Bella had been watching Ben out of the corner of her eye. They weren't particularly close, but then Ben wasn't particularly close with any of them. She had often wondered why he continued to hang out with them, but on more than one occasion she had caught him staring at Angela, and that answered all of her questions. Bella had felt sorry for Ben, so she recently started to try and include him more. If the idea hadn't been Ben's, she would have never even entertained the idea of a séance. She had felt that, even though she hadn't wanted to do it, by accepting his idea, it would make him feel more like a part of the group.

The alcohol started to flow freely in the back of the van, and before too long, everyone had a sufficient buzz going.

Empty beer bottles clacked against the empty shot glasses in a cardboard box as the van jostled back and forth with the weight of its occupants. Everyone moved around and talked over one another as they drank and avoided the inevitable séance. It was like watching fish in a bucket, as they fell over one another, tangled in each other's robes.

"I think I've had just the right amount of alcohol to get through tonight," Bella said loudly to Angela who snorted back at her and lolled her head to the side with a small giggle.

"I don't care what we do, I think we should do it soon or I may be making other plans," Tyler said, eyeing Jessica's red robed clad chest. Jessica was drunkenly swaying back and forth and rubbing Tyler's arm up and down suggestively while Mike glared at the two of them openly.

"You know those hot guys from last night, Bella? They were tanned and broad and just monsters of men. Well, they invited us to some party out on a reservation or something. Maybe, when we're done we can head up there. I was told they have free beer." Lauren knew how to get the guys on her side. Free beer would surely do it, but Bella was a bit harder to convince, usually. So, when Bella immediately agreed Lauren and Jess exchanged looks of curiosity.

Angela giggled out of nowhere, causing Bella and Lauren to fall into hysterics. Soon, everyone but Ben, Tyler, and Jessica were laughing loud enough to wake the dead.

"We have to get it together, guys. We have to be serious or this séance isn't going to work," Ben whimpered. He had been quiet for most of the night, choosing to drink quietly and observe the mayhem that was sure to ensue when this many people consumed this much alcohol.

"Yeah, guys, let's be serious," Lauren snickered, causing everyone to break into another bout of hysterics.

Soon, everyone was back to drinking and paired up conversations, when Ben said, "I think we should think about going up to the cemetery soon." Ben was worried that his friends were going to ruin tonight, but he was determined to make this work. This was the perfect opportunity, and Halloween was the most paranormally active night of the year. They had to connect with someone, Ben was sure of it.

"Well, shall we do this shit, before I change my fuckin' mind," Mike slurred.


	41. Chapter 6

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Edward sat alone in his darkened room with only the sound of his pen scratching furiously against the paper in his latest journal and the soft strains of Bach in the background to keep him company. No lighthearted pop music or sitcoms blasting on the TV like in Emmett's room.

Edward was brooding. Again.

Alice was seriously getting tired of watching him sit quietly on the less than plush chaise in his room, writing. He wrote incessantly. About what, Alice wasn't really sure. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, either. Edward had always been pretty obsessive about his journals, capturing the decades in his pages, in the most excruciatingly detailed fashion. She knew because she had cracked the cover of one once and was promptly bored to tears.

Reading Edward drone on about the lack of good music in the 70's. Snooze.

Alice had always tried to be cognizant of the others' privacy. But there were times, like tonight, when it really paid to be her.

All night she had been seeing flashes of something, people running through the cemetery, calling out the names on the tombstones, and weaving drunkenly through the property while carrying lanterns and backpacks. Nothing out of the ordinary for this night, but she did see things getting out of hand. She tested different scenarios out in her head and most of them ended badly, except this last one. Well, this one ended up very differently, which brought her to stand outside Edward's door and wonder how she was going to convince him to go down there.

She would have to keep him from reading her mind. Alice was sure that if he saw the same flashes of him and the dark haired girl from the cemetery, entwined together in bed, he would never go, and Alice knew that he needed this to happen.

They all did.

She knew Edward's future happiness depended on him going to that cemetery tonight, but she also knew she wasn't going to get him to go alone. No, she needed reinforcements.

Time to call in the big guns. Literally.

She stalked away from Edward's room down to Emmett's, the loud sounds of the TV assaulting her ears way before she made it to the door. She never understood why he needed to put the TV so loud. Hello, vampire super hearing, no need to turn that shit all the way up.

She knew that walking into his room without knocking was a bad idea, so she banged her fist on the door loudly before entering. Emmett was sprawled across the bed, clad in a pair of cotton boxers and nothing else.

"Hey, Alice, how _you_ doin'?" Emmett greeted jovially.

Clearly, he was in the middle of another one of his _Friends_ marathons. Alice and the rest of the family could never really understand what he loved about that show. Most of those characters lacked any real redeeming qualities.

"You know, normally I'd have something snappy and snarky to say to you right now but I need your help. So put some pants on and come with me. Oh, and you really are the Joey of our group anyhow, so really your greeting is kind of appropriate. That and my ass looks fucking fabulous in these Seven's," Alice responded as she turned and flounced back into the hall, slamming Emmett's door behind her in an attempt to give him a bit of privacy as he dressed.

Emmett threw some clothes on quickly, knowing that if Alice was asking for his help it had to be something important. He muscled his way into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, before shoving his feet into sneakers and joining Alice in the hall.

They walked silently through the hall before stopping in front of Edward's door.

"Don't ask too many questions, just do as I say, got that?" Alice said with a stern look towards Emmett, before she pushed open Edward's door and walked into his room, Emmett at her heels.

It did not escape Emmett's notice that she did not knock on Edward's door before entering. but then again she had never walked in on Edward having sex with anyone during an extreme game of naked Twister either. Emmett shrugged and followed her in.

Edward looked up at the two of them from his spot on the chaise as he closed his journal and set it in his lap. It was not odd for one or more of his family members to barge into his room for one thing or another unannounced, but it usually wasn't Alice doing the barging, so his interest was especially piqued. Even more interesting than that was what she was thinking.

_But it was Saturday night, _

_I guess that makes it all right_

_And you say, "Baby, have you got enough gas?" _

_Oh yeah_

_Little red corvette_

_Baby you're much too fast, _

_yes your little red corvette_

_You need to find a love that's gonna last, oh-oh_

"Really, Alice, _Little Red Corvette_?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Prince is the fucking man, dude! He dressed like a chick, wore eyeliner and shit and still got mad pussy," Emmett replied, "and you know, little brother, that _Little Red Corvette_ was all about boning, right?"

Emmett proceeded to jump up on the end of the chaise Edward sat on and began singing loudly, punctuating the lyrics with hip gyrations and pelvic thrusts.

_Girl, you got an ass like I never seen_

_And the ride... I say the ride is so smooth_

_you must be a limousine_

_Baby you're much too fast_

_Little red corvette_

_You need a love, _

_You need a love that's, that's gonna last, oh_

"Okay, I believe you made your point, Em. Now, what is it exactly that I can do for you both?" Edward replied, trying hard not to crack a smile at Emmett's antics.

Alice stepped in front of Emmett and cleared her throat, Edward thought he saw a flash of something in her mind briefly, but it was gone before he really had a chance to pick up on it. She was really concentrating hard on keeping him out for some reason.

"I need you and Emmett to go out to the cemetery. There are a bunch of drunk frat kids down there damaging headstones and I think they have shovels. The last thing we need is them digging anything up or getting hurt. You know how sensitive Jazzy is to the scent of fresh blood, still. Please, Edward, take care of it?" Alice pleaded.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't think it's a great idea. We really need to be careful not to freak out the locals, you know?" Edward replied, running his hand roughly through his hair.

"Come on, Edward, it couldn't hurt to check it out. You know that Carlisle will be pissed if they do any serious damage to the property, and I'd rather freak them out than have the cops paying us a visit, man," Emmett stated calmly.

Edward huffed out a breath and responded, "Fine. Let's go check it out."

He stood, placed his journal on a side table, and bent to put on his shoes before grabbing his jacket from the hook on the back of his door and shrugging into it. True, it wasn't really necessary but it was a habit of his and he had meant it when he said that he didn't want to freak out the locals, and walking around in the frigid cold nights of Forks in short sleeves while seeming impervious to the weather was bound to do just that.

He paused before his open bedroom door to allow Emmett and Alice to precede him into the hallway before shutting it behind him. Just as he passed Alice, and as he was about to step through the front door, he saw another flash of something, a face; A girl's face, with wide brown eyes and a very inviting smile.

"Alice?" Edward began, only to be cut off by Alice before he could continue.

"Be careful, Edward, and don't do anything physical. I think if you just go down there and talk with them, they'll leave with no major issue," Alice said hurriedly, "and keep Emmett out of trouble."

"Hey, I resent that," Emmett replied, trying to sound wounded by Alice's remark.

"Come on, Em, let's go get rid of some trespassers," Edward said while shaking his head and heading out the door.

Alice watched them go off into the night, relaxing for the first time since she had started having the visions of Edward and the dark haired girl. She knew she had slipped and he had seen her face but she thought that she had covered it up quite nicely. At least he had only seen a brief flash of her face, and not the unwanted graphic visions she had been seeing all day.

While she normally wasn't prude enough for vivid sex scenes to bother her, having starred in a few herself with Jasper, it was a bit unnerving to see Edward in one.

The last one was especially graphic. The dark haired girl naked with the exception of a white sheet bunched at her hips as she straddled Edward, his eyes screwed shut, his features, those of a man in complete ecstasy, as the dark haired girl ran her hands down his chiseled chest and abs as she bounced and writhed on top of him. The sound of his pleasured groan and sight of his hands tightened in the sheets at his sides as the dark haired girl moved on him had Alice shaking her head and wondering if Jasper was busy right then.

She felt guilty for having seen what was obviously a private and intimate moment of Edward's future, but also knew that she didn't always have a say in what she saw. Some visions were persistent, and this was definitely one of those.

Alice thought of the last few decades with Edward and how lonely it must feel for him, surrounded by couples. They had all took turns trying to set him up, but nothing had stuck. Edward was a wonderful man, devoted to his family and one of the smartest people Alice knew, but he was completely oblivious to the opposite sex sometimes. He never really saw when women threw themselves at him and seemed visibly disgusted at times when he heard their lewd thoughts about him, groaning in disdain about it more than once to Jasper.

Alice wanted to see Edward happy. Hell, they all did, which is why she pushed him out into the night, into the cemetery. She knew that if she could get him down there, then something big was going to happen for him tonight. Something epic.

She had done all she could now, the rest was up to Edward.

Alice's last thought as she made her way up to her own room and Jasper was, "Dear Lord, don't let Edward fuck this up."

Edward watched curiously as Bella and her group of friends entered the large black gates of his most favorite place to spend time. The old cemetery on the outskirts of town was on the edge of the property he and his family had settled onto undetected by the general population of the town.

In the last few months Edward had come here frequently when he felt the need to get away from his family. Not that he didn't love and appreciate them because he did, but more often than not he felt like an outsider when he was amongst them.

He had chosen the cemetery because it was quiet and peaceful at night, and it gave him time to reflect on his troubled emotions. At first he was very angry as he watched the small group of friends tramping through the endless rows of tombstones laughing and having fun. He just couldn't figure out why they would choose a cemetery of all places to spend their evening.

As he watched them, however, his anger began to fade away slowly as another very foreign emotion drew him towards the beautiful porcelain skinned brunette the others called Bella.

She was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and the more he watched her, the more he longed to be closer to her. He knew that wasn't possible though for he was nothing like Bella and her friends, so he remained quietly hidden in the shadows as they moved further into the cemetery.

Bella couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, she'd felt it almost as soon as they entered the old cemetery. She started to wonder if coming here hadn't been a really bad idea. The wind blowing through the trees made a loud screeching sound, and she stopped, peering into the darkness, briefly scanning the trees looking for any signs of movement.

"Bella! Are you coming?" Jessica yelled from up ahead of her on the path.

"Yes, I just thought I heard something moving in the trees," she called back, walking quickly to catch up with her friends.

"Oh, Bella, it's just your mind playing tricks on you. Now come on." Jessica chuckled as she laced her arm in Bella's, pulling her along the path. Mike Newton made his way towards the two girls when he noticed that Bella appeared frightened. He'd had a crush on Bella since he'd first met her and thought this was a perfect opportunity to make his move on her.

Jessica took notice right away of the special attention Mike was giving to Bella, and this infuriated her because it wasn't long ago that Mike was giving her the same special treatment. Now that Bella was here, it was as if she didn't even exist. She noticed Bella flinch the moment Mike came near and couldn't help but smile in the knowledge that Mike would obviously not be getting his way with Bella on this night, or from the frown that was now apparent on Bella's face, any other night either.

Edward, however, couldn't see Bella's reaction to Mike as he approached her, and for the first time in his life felt a sense of jealousy towards this human boy, for his ability to be so close to the beautiful girl. He became so angry watching Mike interact with Bella that suddenly he felt the branch snap that he'd been holding onto, which caused a loud cracking noise that echoed behind the group of friends.

He quickly receded further into the darkness when he realized that Bella was the only one who noticed the sound coming from behind them, as she turned once again to peer into the heavy fog which now surrounded them.

"Did you hear that?" Bella whispered to Mike and Jessica.

"Hear what?" they both replied.

"That noise coming from the trees behind us," Bella asked now completely engulfed with fear.

"No, I didn't hear anything. Now stop being such a party pooper, Bella. We came here to have fun," Jessica growled.

Mike didn't say anything even though he too had heard the noise, there was no way he was going to show either one of these girls just how terrified he really was standing there in this dark ass cemetery. He just used it as an opportunity to slide his arm around Bella in an attempt to comfort her fears.

Bella flinched again at Mike's touch and quickly moved to get away from him. She was scared yes, but she would find no relief from him for her fears; because to her, Mike was creepier than any noise coming from the darkness. She'd never been even remotely attracted to Mike, even though he was relentless in his pursuit of her.

Bella spotted Angela and Ben walking hand in hand in front of her. She smiled briefly as she remembered that it wasn't long ago that the two of them had been hopelessly in love with each other from a far, one never telling the other of their feelings for each other, for fear that they would be rejected.

She instantly felt happy that they had finally come together, and longed to have that kind of love with someone one day. She wanted desperately to know what it felt like to be loved like that, but for now, she knew that was a dream too far from her reach.

As she finally caught up with them, she grabbed Angela's arm and leaned in to whisper in her ear, momentarily forgetting all about her fears and Mike Newton.

"You guys look so great together," Bella whispered.

"Thanks," Angela said smiling as she pulled Ben even closer to her.

Angela was amazed at how safe she felt standing here in this spooky place with Ben. Any other time she probably wouldn't have even made it through the gates of the cemetery, but tonight, here with him, nothing else really existed. Ben suddenly stopped walking and pulled her into his arms, placing a small chaste kiss on her lips.

He had really never been so happy, as he was now that he had Angela in his life like this. He dreamt about moments like this with her for so long, that now that it was happening, it sometimes seemed so unreal to him.

Angela looked at him and smiled, and as he watched her smile shimmer in the moonlight, he knew that this night would be the night he finally gained the strength to tell her how he really felt, that he loved her.

Bella quickly realized that she was interfering with a very private moment between the two of them, and suddenly felt uncomfortable standing there. So she walked away quietly, disappearing from them on the dark path. As she did this, she discovered she was now alone again, and all of her fear from early came rushing back in an instant.

Edward moved along the path still hidden in the darkness watching every move she made, still not understanding why this beautiful girl was able to have such an impact on his emotions. He wanted desperately to reach out and touch her, to still her fears, and show her that she was not alone, but again, he knew this wasn't possible, because if she knew he existed, she would surely would run as far from him as she possibly could.

Bella stopped on the path looking into the darkness of the trees, and for the first time tonight, she didn't feel fear in doing so. No, for some odd reason, she suddenly felt comfort in the darkness, as though it was there to keep her safe rather than harm her.

Edward inched closer to her against his better judgment. It was as though this girl had cast some spell on him, which rendered him incapable of controlling his actions, tonight. He knew how reckless he was being with every move that brought him closer to her. He was endangering, not only himself, but his entire family. None of that seemed to matter in this moment, though.

Bella, too, felt drawn into the darkness, suddenly longing to be a part of it, rather than run from it. She noticed that she was moving closer to the trees lined along the path she was on. Just as she reached the edge of the path, she heard Eric calling for her in the heavy fog ahead. Bella reached her hand out towards the darkness of the trees, longing to touch the presence she knew was there, when suddenly Eric appeared right beside her.

Edward was just inches from Bella now, so close in fact, that every part of his being was now reacting to her. As he watched her raise her hand up, he mimicked her movements, longing as she did, to finally come close enough to reach out and feel her presence. When he realized that someone was quickly approaching, he sighed loudly and retreated into the darkness.

Bella was startled at Eric's sudden appearance, and jumped back not understanding the feelings that had just come over her. Why was she so drawn to the darkness all the sudden?

"There you are. I've been looking for you all night." Eric said pulling Bella from her thoughts.

Eric, too, had been enamored by Bella since the very first day he'd met her, and quite often fantasized about her in ways that would probably freak her the fuck out if she knew about it.

"Eric, you scared the shit out of me," Bella growled, looking towards the trees one last time before turning to walk away. She felt an immediate sense of loss when she began walking up the path, as though something had been ripped from her grasp just as she's finally reached it.

"Sorry," Eric replied, jogging to catch up to her.

"What were you doing there anyway?" he asked, reaching his arm around her and pulling her against her will, closer to him.

"Nothing," she said sighing heavily and rolling her eyes at Eric's shitty attempt at comforting her. Shrugging out of his grasp, she asked him where the others were, and he said they were all waiting for the two of them in the clearing ahead.

Trying to lose Eric as he freaked her out even more than Mike Newton did, if that was possible, she quickly made her way to the clearing ahead where everyone was waiting. When she approached the clearing, she was once again bombarded by Mike, as he began to pull her away with some excuse of showing her an old tombstone farther ahead.

_When will this bullshit ever end? _Bella thought, as she shook her head reluctantly allowing Mike to pull her away from the group. She knew that his intentions were only to get her away from everyone else. She didn't think he'd force her into anything. Mike was annoying and persistent and a serious man-whore, but not a rapist, and just in case she was wrong she truly believed that if anything, the weird tingling mist surrounding them would protect her, and for the first time ever, Bella felt more at home and safe here than she'd ever felt anywhere.

"This way, Bella. I know it's over here. My dad showed it to me when I was a kid. It was totally fucking cool," Mike bellowed.

"C'mon, Mike. I really don't need to see some creepy tombstone. I believe you," Bella whined, linking arms with Jessica and Angela. "Besides, it's freaking dark over there, and I don't want to get lost."

Jessica humphed and nodded her head in agreement. She didn't want Bella off with Mike, either. Mike had been a regular fuck buddy for awhile, pretty much fucking her every chance he could get, until he found out Bella would be around more. Then suddenly he didn't want to be near her. He avoided her, unless he wanted something, and she knew it was because he thought he might have a chance with Bella.

"Please," Mike begged. "I know you'll like it. Just come with me. I promise we won't get lost and it won't take long. It's just over the hill there." Mike pointed to a shadowed hill in the distance.

Bella looked at the group, and they all shrugged and hmm-hawed knowing Mike wasn't going to give up until she went with him.

Bella unlinked herself from the girls and whispered to Angela, "If I'm not back in thirty minutes, come searching for me. I'm afraid I'll have to bury him in a shallow, unmarked grave if he tries anything."

Angela laughed and turned to Ben, who had moved behind her, and kissed him gently. Bella walked over to Mike and took his outstretched hand. "We won't be gone long," he promised, and led Bella towards the hill.

The rest of the group watched them walk away. They continued their trek towards the mausoleum, while laughing and looking at the gravestones around them.

"Now, what are we going to look at again?" Bella inquired.

"There's a grave over here that reads, 'Here lies Freddy. May he live in our dreams forever'."

"No way!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes way!" Mike yelled. His voice reverberated around them, startling Bella. She stopped dead in her tracks looking into the trees.

"Don't be such a scardy cat," Mike laughed, pulling Bella with him. The further they walked, the darker the cemetery seemed to get around them. The moon dipped low behind the trees, casting shadows on the ground.

They had more than made it over the hill that Mike had indicated, and slowed their pace. There was a vast amount of trees and gravestones surrounding the area, and even though they were enclosed in the cemetery, Bella felt very exposed.

"So, where is this grave?" Bella's voice rasped.

"Just over…" Mike released Bella's hand and started looking around them. "Fuck, I could have sworn…"

"What? You brought me out here for nothing?" Bella screamed. She wrapped her arms around her chest, fear gripping her. The earlier comfort and yearning she had felt in the darkness, was now nowhere to be found. There was absolutely no light getting in beyond the trees, and the wind howled around them. Bella clenched her arms tight, trying to keep warm.

The wind suddenly slowed down and traveled through the trees, making them look almost alive.

"Look, let's just go back to the others, okay?" Bella demanded and started marching towards where she believed they came from. Mike followed, not paying attention. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. He walked several paces behind Bella feeling humiliated at his inability to find the damn grave.

He was sure that getting her there would scare her enough to put her right where he wanted her, in his arms. He could all but taste the sweetness of her lips as he kissed her fears away, making her his, finally.

Peeved at the fact he couldn't find the headstone and that Bella thought he was a liar, he pouted like a child. He already knew his chances of hooking up with her were slim to none. And slim just left town.

They walked for what seemed like forever, in total silence. The trees and the wind were the only noises around them, almost whispering their names. Bella stumbled over a rock and out or reflex Mike reached out to catch her.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled.

Bella gave him a weak smile. She could see his blonde hair falling slightly in his face. She reached up and pushed it away. "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." Her hand lingered on his cheek, and he took it in his, pushing his face deeper in her hand. He moaned at the contact, having longed to feel her close for so long.

"Bella, can I…" Mike leaned in to kiss Bella. She gasped for air, realizing his intentions, and pulled away slightly. She and Mike were friends, even beyond the creeps he gave her when acting this way. But he was usually a good guy and she cared for him, but never had any feelings deeper than friendship.

Bella's reaction seemed to bring Mike to reality. He shook his head, releasing her hand from his face and smiled. He stepped back from her only to finally look up and realize they were nowhere near where they were supposed to be.

"What the hell?" he blurted out.

"What is it?" her voice quivered.

"Where the hell are we?" Mike was instantly worried. He had no idea where they were or how they were supposed to get back. He heard a rustling in the woods and thought he saw something move in the shadows of the trees.

She shrugged her shoulders, unsure of where she had led them. Her anger rising in her again. "How the fuck am I supposed to know? This was your brilliant idea! Remember?"

"Shh," Mike whispered as his eyes searched the woods surrounding them.

Bella immediately cupped her mouth, realizing Mike might be on to something. Her eyes followed his eyes to the trees.

"What is it?" she mumbled, softly.

Mike looked up and realized she was shaking in fear. He knew something was over there, but decided to play it off for her sake.

"I'm not sure. Just my imagination playing with me," he bravely replied.

"Well, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

A rustle in the wind made the hair on the back of her neck stand up as it sounded like laughter surrounding them. Bella twirled around to see a shadow move and the laughter disappeared.

"C'mon, Bella," Mike chuckled, as he leaned over a headstone reading the name. "Let's take advantage of this. We may never see this area again." He walked away, leaving Bella planted in place.

Mike walked several feet away, marveling at the age of the stones, while mentally calculating what could be watching them and how to get them safely back to their friends.

The moon light broke through the trees, sending an eerie glow across the abandoned cemetery. The moon seemed to shine down directly on Bella, spotlighting her. Fear gripped her. She was unable to move, unable to think, her heart pounding in her chest as the blood rushed to her ears. Her body trembled as she felt eyes peering into her, watching her from a distance.

"Beeeellllaaaa," the wind whispered her name.

She screeched, and fell to the ground, unable to contain her fear. Tears streamed down her face as the wind seemed to hiss her name again and again.

Mike ran back to her, dropping to the ground beside her and pulled her trembling body into his arms. The faint sound of laughter seemed to fill the air as the wind blew harsh around them. Bella whimpered in fear, hiding her face in his chest. He held her close to his body, feeling that connection with her again. He longed for her to want him the way he did her.

"I'm sorry for being such a wimp," she mumbled in his chest.

Mike chuckled and lifted her face to meet his. "You're not a wimp," he whispered, looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. He gently wiped the tears trickling from her eyes. He tightened his grip around her, pulling her closer to him. He was surprised at the fact that she let him hold her so close. He cradled her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone.

"Bella," he whispered, pulling her face towards his. He closed his eyes and inched his lips closer to hers.

"Mike, please," she muttered. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she had never been interested in him the same way he was with her. She didn't know what she wanted in a man but she knew for certain Mike wasn't it, not to mention she also knew about him and Jess, and Bella was not about to cause conflict where conflict wasn't needed.

He ignored her, being too caught up in the possibility of his fantasy becoming a reality. "Bella, I've wanted this for so long." His lips were almost touching hers when a loud roar echoed around them.

"NO!" a deep voice growled.

They both jumped at the sound of the angry voice surrounding them. Mike instantly released Bella. He realized there had to be someone watching them, and it was his duty to protect Bella from whatever was out there.

"Stay here. Don't move," Mike instructed her as he stood up and ran towards the trees.

Bella stayed still on the cold ground, watching Mike disappear into the trees. An eerie silence surrounded her as she awaited his return.

Her body shook with fear and the cold as she tried to listen for the possibility of Mike being injured. All she could imagine was Mike being killed by whatever was out there and it being her fault. She was alone and afraid and completely helpless. She hated feeling this way.

"Bella?" She heard someone calling her name from the distance. She thought she might be imagining the voice.

The wind wisped around her. "Bella," it hissed close to her ear. She whipped her head around to find she was still alone in the cemetery. Her mind was playing the most awful tricks on her. She could swear she could feel lips near her ear, almost lovingly caressing her when the wind would whisper to her. While fear had her frozen in place, she also felt a peace that she couldn't explain when the wind would whisper to her.

"Bella!"

"Mike!"

"Bells! Please answer us!"

"Where are you?"

The voices from the distance were getting closer, but all Bella could think about was the voice in the air. Mike had completely left her thoughts when the voice whispered, "My beautiful Bella."

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Mike, Bella! Please, guys, answer us if you're out there."

Bella looked around the empty cemetery. The moon still shone down on her, illuminating only the spot she was in. The wind whipped around her again and this time she was sure she saw a shadow passing her.

"C'mon guys, seriously! This isn't funny." Jessica's whinny voice called out over the wind.

"Who are you?" Bella asked again. She had to know who this voice was that causing her to calm down. Her fear had all but left her and she knew the peace was coming from the wind. She wasn't sure how but there was an electricity that flowed through her every time the wind caressed her skin.

"Do you hear that?" Mike yelled, barreling out of the trees towards Bella.

In an instance the calm and peace that had surrounded her was gone. And so was the wind.

"Hear what?"

"They found us. We can get the hell out of here!"

Mike lifted her off the ground. "God, you're freezing." He wrapped his arms around her and Bella was sure she could hear her beautiful wind growl upon contact.

"Let's go," Mike instructed leading her towards the sound of their friends cries.

Bella let Mike lead her towards their friends, but looked behind her one last time to see if she could see anything. She was surprised when just beyond the moonlight she could see a tall form standing there watching them. She wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not, but she hoped they weren't. She blinked and just like that the form was gone.

Mike called out to their friends. They walked quicker towards the sound of their friends voices, leaving the old cemetery behind them.

As they exited the heavy trees Bella could see Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric and Lauren all running towards them.

Angela reached them first. She pulled Bella away from Mike and hugged her close.

"We were so worried about you guys. When you didn't answer, we weren't sure what happened."

"We're okay," Bella breathed. "Just got a little side tracked. That's all."

"Yeah, we found this really cool old cemetery just beyond the trees there." Mike pointed behind them. "You should see that place. It's fucking creepy."

Angela whispered to Bella, "He didn't try anything, did he?"

"No, nothing at all." Bella could see that Jessica slumped slightly in relief at her reply.

"C'mon guys. We've wasted enough time. Let's get to the mausoleum," Eric instructed as he moved towards their destination.

Bella clung to Angela, all the while wondering if her wind was still watching her and who he really was.


	42. Chapter 7

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Now that the group had been reunited, Ben was determined to get them all to the cemetery.

"Come on, you guys, we're not far away now," he urged.

They began walking together along the path that wound through the trees. Fallen leaves crunched under their feet and the almost bare branches of the surrounding trees sporadically obscured the light from the Moon, casting odd shadows on the surrounding area.

Oddly, the usual sounds of the woods at night could not be heard. There were no birds calls, no animals scuffling around, not even the sound of insects. It was as if the whole area had been emptied of all life other than themselves and the trees through which they passed. Like all life had been put on mute. For even they were silent as they walked.

After twenty minutes, Tyler decided to liven up the little group and suggested they stop for some refreshment. By which, of course, he meant alcohol.

The group came to a stop as he reached into the bag he'd been carrying and handed out bottles to each of them. The tense atmosphere that had been present since they'd restarted their journey through the woods, seemed to dissipate a little as they stood together, sharing one drink, then another.

Jessica and Lauren clung to each other, both still a little shaken up, though it was clear to Bella and Angela that they were exaggerating their state of shock, likely to gain attention from the guys. It actually seemed to be working, much to Bella's amusement.

"Jesus, you two," she whispered to them as she passed the two girls standing together pretending to be consoling each other. Though they were, in fact, just adjusting their cleavage. "Could you two be more obvious? Honest to god, you're heading towards old 1950s 'B-movie' theatrics over there. It's a good thing those two are so gullible, they actually think you're serious."

Bella tried unsuccessfully to suppress as smirk as Lauren and Jessica shushed her and winked, returning almost immediately to their previous antics. Angela, on the other hand, was standing off to one side of the group looking anxious.

"What's up, Ang?" asked Bella, crossing the group to where she stood. "You okay?"

"Bella," she whispered, as she looked around warily, "I really think this is a bad idea."

Amused, Bella was about to comment, but Angela cut her off.

"I'm not joking, Bella! I really was scared almost to death stumbling around those woods. I felt like something was watching me. I still feel like that. It's like I can feel something or someone's gaze boring into the back of me."

Bella couldn't deny it either. She was positive there was something in the woods watching them. She had felt him, heard him; but it angered her, for some reason, to think that Angela could feel him, too. He was hers. Bella chuckled trying to deflect her raging internal turmoil, until she really looked at her friend's face and saw the genuine fear there.

"Shit, hun. You're really scared, aren't you?"

Angela simply nodded, trying to blink back the tears that were filling her eyes as they darted around, in hopes that she would be able to find the thing that was making her so uncomfortable.

"I think we should leave, Bella. I really do. This just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, wondering what in the hell had made Angela so afraid. "I know it was scary for a while when we were all split up, but it's okay, now. We all made it back to each other."

"It's not that. I..." but she was cut off.

"Let's do this!" Mike and Tyler had their arms around Jessica and Lauren as they began to continue towards the gate of the mausoleum that was now clearly visible to them a short way down the path. Eric and Ben excitedly gestured towards Bella and Angela. Bella took Angela's hand and began to lead her towards them, but as they followed the others through the gate, Angela pulled her hand from Bella's, stopped and remained standing were she was. Her face drained of color.

"What's the matter, Ang?" asked Ben, worriedly.

"I can't go," she whimpered, "No-one should. We're not supposed to be here."

"Errrr...What are you talking about?" Lauren sniggered.

"We shouldn't be here. Any of us. I don't want to go. Something doesn't feel right."

"Oh for goodness sake, Ang," laughed Tyler, "have you been watching those shitty horror movies again? There's nothing to be scared about!"

"Yeah, come on, Ang," Bella encouraged, gently.

But Angela remained where she was. The ends of her long black sleeves were clutched in her fists with her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to keep herself warm, but the rattling and shaking of her thin form had nothing to do with the cold.

"Angela, for fuck's sake!" Jessica grumbled, losing patience. The annoyance she felt towards her nearly overshadowing her own anxieties about the upcoming séance. "There's no such thing as ghosts or whatever the hell else you're imagining to be in there! Now get over it and come on."

At that moment, a gust of wind blew through the cemetery, and Angela shrieked. She'd thought that she'd heard a voice in the whisper of the air blowing all around them.

The rest of the group burst out laughing at her outburst. Only Bella and Eric showed any signs of sympathy for her. Though, as she turned her back to them to look behind her, the two of them exchanged confused looks.

"Look, it's just your imagination, Ang," Eric whispered, trying to reassure her. "Take a look around yourself. There're only us here. There's nobody lurking in the shadows waiting to jump out at you."

Unbeknownst to them, two figures sat, perched in the treetops overlooking the group of teens trying to persuade the frightened girl to join them. Still as statues, and as pale as the moonlight itself, they made no sound as they watched the scene below them.

"Here's the deal, Ang. We're going to this mausoleum, and we're going to do the séance. So you can either come with us, have a laugh and see for yourself that you had a melt down over nothing, or you can stay here. Outside. In the freezing cold. By yourself," sighed Tyler. He was bored and tired of trying to convince her.

"Fine," Angela acquiesced. The idea of staying out there alone with that voice was too terrifying for her to even consider. Though, she was certain that the decision to join them was, only slightly, the lesser of the two evils.

The group meandered through the cemetery, passing rows and rows of gravestones on their way to the large mausoleum situated in the centre of the large space. The structure in question was, for the most part, dark moss-covered stone. However, its white marble gleamed eerily in the moonlight. Though it did not look as old as one would think it should, it was clear that it had to have been there for some time as strands of ivy had snaked and spiraled all over the front of the building like a living, green net.

"Mother of..."

"Easy, Bells, you're going to break your neck," Mike said as he caught, then righted her. "I thought you knew where we were heading."

Bella huffed indignantly as she straightened out her sweater, pretending that she didn't just feel his oversized mitts graze her boobs. Mike Newton was a first-class opportunist, always ready, willing and able to squeeze in a grope, graze, or grapple when the chance would arise, and unfortunately for Bella and her clumsy ways, he was always _saving_ her, and therefore in prime position for a little unwanted petting. If it weren't for the fact that he was actually a good guy, she likely wouldn't have put up with his indiscretions for as long as she had.

"I do know where we're going, and we're here, fuck you very much," she said haughtily. How dare they question her navigational skills? She might have been gravitationally challenged, but she was a whiz with directions.

"This is it!" Ben cried as he reached the foot of the white marble steps that lead to the door of the crypt. He had not shouted loud, yet his voice seemed to reverberate around the graveyard, amplified by the stillness of the night. He shivered at the effect and smiled to himself. This, he was sure, was what he had been looking for, for years now.

There was a collective, and somewhat sarcastic, ooh and ahh as they stood before the Cullen mausoleum. "Ladies and gentlemen, before us is the ideal place to summon spirits and lost souls. This is a historical landmark, and I can pretty much guarantee that we'll make contact with someone tonight."

Angela shivered at her side, terrified. Spending Halloween in a cemetery, inside a crypt, was far from her idea of a good time. The sound of her father's voice, preaching of fire and brimstone, the evils of demon worship and dabbling in the occult rang though her self-conscience and made this little outing all the more daunting. Ben took her hand in his and pulled her closer to his side, hoping to calm her down a little.

"Thanks, baby," she muttered as she snuggled in closer to him.

"I know this squeaks you out a bit. Thanks for coming along anyway."

"Oh, chill out, _Angelic_ Angela," Lauren's snapped, now annoyed with Angela's whininess.

Though, they had all been cocky about the idea of breaking into the mausoleum before, they each were now reluctant to even approach the steps. Angela was visibly shaking in fright, and constantly looked over her shoulder. Bella didn't know what to think, she was sure she had felt a connection, a yearning, to something, a man of some sort, back in the forest. It had made her feel safe and tingly for the most part, but not wholly. She was at a constant battle with her common sense and didn't know whether to be scared or intrigued. Mike just wanted to get out of this insane wind; he couldn't care less about what was lurking in the woods. If it had wanted to hurt them, it would have by now.

Lauren looked at Jessica who smirked back at her in a silent conversation, a truce. Lauren was finally giving up on Mike and moving on to Tyler and she wanted Jess to know she was sorry for her bipolar behavior, without having to actually say the bitter words. Angela wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and snuggled in deeper to Ben's side as she eyed Jess and Lauren in fear. She prayed Jess wouldn't spill the beans and tell Lauren what had transpired the night before, and the looks those two were giving each other made Angela more than a bit freaked out. She wasn't sure how Ben would take the news, and she really didn't want to find out. It was an itch she had to scratch, something she just needed to try, and she did, and it was done, and she just wanted to leave it where it was, in the past.

The two pale figures had followed the laughing group's progress through the cemetery. Soundlessly, they had moved through the foliage overhead, finally settling in an ancient oak that marked the centre of the graveyard. They watched as the group came to a stop at the beautifully designed structure. Two sets of eyes exchanged looks of incredulity as it became obvious to them that the teenagers were going to break in.

Angela calmed down slightly as she watched Jess and Lauren with slanted eyes, but as another gust of wind blew through the dark cemetery, a wave of terror rocketed through her body just as she dared to glance towards the steps. Her slim frame tensed as the sensation hit her, and she became paralyzed with fear.

The others were honestly more scared of her reactions to a seemingly innocuous breeze, than the possibility that what they were attempting to do would prove to be a bad idea. Bella put her arms around her friend and scanned their surroundings with confused eyes. She knew something felt off, but did not understand why Angela was so downright petrified.

It was bizarre to Bella. Angela had originally been the one out of all of them that was the most excited about the group's Halloween plans. Bella had originally thought it had something to do with Ben, but then when Bella had suggested the idea of staying at her father's house for the weekend, Angela had begun asking about the house and the town itself. She'd volunteered to help Tyler get his van all ready for the group's transport and had even successfully managed to keep Lauren and Jessica's luggage to one bag each, much to their chagrin.

So why was she so petrified now? As there was no doubt in Bella's mind that she definitely was.

As she tried to comfort Angela, she turned to look at the others in the group who'd edged closer towards the eerie tomb. She spotted four of them huddled together and couldn't believe, though she was not exactly surprised, to see that Mike and Tyler were holding Jessica and Lauren in tight embraces, each of them radiating more lust than fear at that moment. Clearly, the girls' earlier theatrics had worked as they had planned.

Their exchanged flirtations had also not gone un-noticed by Ben and Eric who were just as unsurprised as Bella.

"Knock that crap off, you four," Ben sighed, as he walked up the steps to the mausoleum before turning towards them. "It's time."

Lauren moved into the dim lamplight so her whole face could be seen. "Let's get this shit on the go. I'd still like to try to get to the kegger at LaPush before all the beer is gone. So help me god, Bella, if I miss it I'll have your ass on a platter."

"You just want to get into Embry's pants," Jessica said, somewhat jealously. Although she and Mike were, err, friends with benefits, she was a little green over the fact that after she said she thought Embry was hot, Lauren made it her mission to get in his pants immediately. She was no more excited to be standing in a cemetery on Halloween than Angela was, but it was better than watching her slutty best friend macking on the guy that _she _wanted.

Mike, Ben, Tyler and Bella all moved closer to work on opening the heavy metal door of the crypt while Lauren barked orders at them until the door finally opened with a loud screech of metal on rusted metal and they were engulfed in a cold, musty gust of air. Ben was instantly wheezing and searching his pockets for his inhaler while the rest of them coughed, sputtered, and wiped their watery eyes.

"I don't like this," Angela mumbled as she held Ben's puffer for him. "This is a recipe for disaster."

"Oh, chill out, Angela. Me and Ben here will protect you," Tyler offered with a grin. "You hear that, ghosts? Don't fuck with our girl Angela or Ben and I'll go Ghostbusters on your asses." He danced around, fighting invisible foes, his fists jabbing at the air.

Tyler's shenanigans broke the heavy feel of the air around them all, and everyone loosened up a bit as they laughed at him.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Bella called out. "Let's get in there and do this."

They entered the cold, dark, but surprisingly dry crypt slowly, still a little unsure as to whether this was a good idea or not. It would be a lie if any one of them said they weren't a little freaked out by what they were about to do. Even Bella, their clumsy, but fearless leader was shaking a little as they made their way to the center of a circle of stone benches set up in the center of the old stone building. She tried not to think about all of the dead people surrounding her, although she couldn't help but wonder what tragic ends had brought them to their resting place.

Old metal plaques, some too old and worn to read, were attached to the walls, most likely indicating the vital statistics of the person who resided behind the wall, or beneath the concrete slabs on the ground. It seemed as if they were quite literally surrounded by death.

Ben's wheezing ebbed as they moved forward until Bella told them to stop. "We'll set up here. I just need to do some calculating. While I do that, please set up the candles."

Jessica opened her backpack and began handing out emergency candles to everyone as she watched Bella pull something out of her pocket and start moving around. "What's that, Bells?"

"A compass. I need to map out where we will be sitting."

Lauren huffed. "I should have known you'd be just as lame and nerdy doing something like this as you are in class. Why the hell would you need a compass?"

"I need to find North."

"I'll take you down south if you want," Mike said, teasing.

"Asshole!" Jessica said, slapping him. "God, can't you keep that mouth of yours shut for five seconds?"

Mike grinned at her, knowing he was about to say something that would get him another slap, but he didn't care. "That's not what you were asking for the other night. You were crying out for my mouth and my magic ton...OW! Son of a bitch, Jess. Did you have to punch me in the dick?"

Jess stood back and smiled as she watched Mike double over and grunt for air. "Yes, now stop being a dick and set up the damn candles."

"Come on, guys, be respectful. This is the final resting place for a lot of people," Bella scolded as she finally found magnetic North. She took a piece of chalk and marked an N on the floor before orienting herself to do the same for East, South, and West.

"Um, I think a group of Goths playing Ouija in their final resting place is already pretty high on the disrespect-o-meter, Bells," Angela added as she lit a couple more candles, placing them on a raised stone ledge.

"True enough, which means you guys need to cut out the asshatery as much as possible because these spirits are going to be pissed enough that we're disturbing them. Jess, can you please put the board down?" Ben asked.

Jess looked at him, then down at the designated spot on the floor, then back at Ben, her eyes huge.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Mike asked as he made his way over to her. He was worried about her even though she just punched in him the junk. A part of him loved her something fierce, but he was afraid to give up his womanizing ways right then to make their _situation_ more formal. He loved the women too much to deny them his awesomeness. "You're speechless, and I've _never_ seen a speechless Jess in all the years that I've known you."

"I'm...what...what if we really contact _something_? What if we piss them off and one of us gets possessed and kills the others? What if the ghosts kill us? I don't think Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma and Daphne will be showing up in the Mystery Machine to save us and pull the mask off the spook only to find it's the mayor's disgruntled gardener who has been terrorizing the beautiful and naive college students."

Bella grabbed the board from Jess and set it down on the floor. "Chill out, Jess, we won't let anything happen to you or anyone. Okay? Now come on, everyone sit."

She stood back to make sure the candles were arranged properly in a pentacle on the floor before directing her friends to sit in spots based on her calculations with the compass. "Jess, you take East; Ben you take South; Tyler, you take West. Mike, you need to sit behind Jess, Angela, you can sit behind Ben, and Lauren, you can sit behind Tyler."

Tyler groaned. "Really, Bells? I thought you liked me."

"I need you focused, Ty. Man up and deal with it." Bella smiled at him, winking. He rolled his eyes at her and huffed in protest as Lauren cozied up behind him.

"Now, I need to say this and I'm only going to say it once. No fuckery. Pay attention to my instructions, no groping each other, no cutesy whispering, no giggling. I need your full attention. It's really important, guys."

There were mumbles from around the circle as everyone settled in. All eyes were trained on Ben as he began preparing them.

"Okay, everyone please close your eyes and clear your minds. I want you to think about a white wall, a perfectly pristine white wall. Observe it, but while you're doing that, try to open up your mind to what's around you, and not just the white wall. Feel the cold ground beneath you and let it ground you. Feel your partner's body against yours, and let it ground you. Look at the white wall again and clear your mind so it looks like that wall.

"Breathe deeply through your nose...inhale deeply, hold it for a second, then exhale. On the exhale, let everything go. Focus only on the white wall and your body."

Ben instructed them to breathe like this for a few more breaths before bringing them back. "Okay, come back, and focus now on the board before us. My primary points, place your hands on the planchette—"

"What's a _planchette_?" Lauren sneered.

"The plastic thing on the board, you moron," Tyler hissed at her.

"Partners," Ben continued as he shot Lauren a dirty look, "channel your energy into your partner as they rest their hands _lightly_ on the planchette. Focus everything on them, on their hands, on helping open their minds to be receptive to the spirits surrounding us this hallowed evening."

She paused as everyone adjusted themselves so they could reach out unfettered and comfortably before she began.

"Spirits..."


	43. Chapter 8

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The first of the night's dew started formed on the earth, creating a crisp scent that was beginning to rival Edward's favorite since he moved back to Forks. His favorite scent would always be that of blood,_ could_ only be of blood, as that was what provided his life's sustenance. He didn't have a choice.

However, the scent of new dew he liked just because he did. And because on their first night back it had hit his nostrils with a greeting so pure it made him nostalgic for the small town again, even as he stood rightly in it.

He liked it there. He liked the understated charm, and the peace and quiet; not caring whether or not he was within the minority in his family for feeling that way.

From the corner of his eye he saw Emmett rolling his shoulders and bouncing from one foot to the next, as if preparing to step into a boxing ring.

Edward and Emmett had spent the last few hours following around a group of kids in the forest and through the cemetery. They had tried just simply spooking the kids, but they seemed rather intent on their destination. Edward knew that it was their old family mausoleum they were headed to and could understand Alice's obvious upset about it being vandalized, but he also knew now what Alice had been keeping from him when she first told him about the kids. The stunningly, mouth-watering brunette named Bella. Edward had never, in his long lifetime, come across such an enticing creature, and he found himself rather drawn to the young girl and her static-like mind. Every once in awhile he would get the odd thought out of her, but it was garbled and choppy, and it drove him mad with wonder.

"This ought to be fun," Emmett said, interrupting Edward's internal brooding and flashing Edward a taunting grin. Emmett wasn't sure what their sister was up to, but he knew enough to know he had better keep Edward from his own personal demons while they dealt with the younglings.

"Come on, man. Time to step up our game." Emmett leapt from the vast tree and sprinted off into the cemetery.

Edward caught up to him easily enough but had to physically hold him back from going any further.

"Emmett, wait," he said, grabbing onto Emmett's elbow. "I think we should hunt first. We've been following them around for awhile now, but not once have we gotten too close. It has been awhile since we have been that close to humans; maybe hunting would be a good precaution."

"I'm fine," Emmett argued, pulling his arm away. "I'm in control. I don't want to miss this. Hunting will take a while, and the humans might leave before we're done."

"Isn't that what we want? For them to leave?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but _I_ want to make them leave."

"Emmett, Carlisle doesn't think..."

"Fuck, am I the only one who ever wants to have fun around here? I'm not going to do anything stupid, Edward. Besides, I have _you_ here to spoil all the fun."

"It's going to be a hell of a lot more fun if you're aren't distracted by the urge to eat one of them, don't you think?"

A look of hesitation flashed across Emmett's boyish features as the thought occurred to him. He hated when Edward was right. He was always right. For crying out loud, he was bigger and stronger than Edward, yet Edward always managed to make him feel like an impulsive child.

"If I agree to hunt, will you lighten up and let me enjoy this?"

"I'll do better," Edward said, clasping the shoulder of his brother, for all intents and purposes. "I'll even enjoy it with you."

"Fine. I claim the bear just east of the well in the hills."

"Any mountain lions?" Edward asked, turning his face toward the woods. "Ah yes...three. Beat you to it?"

Then they were off, like two school boys on a gleeful chase, darting through the trees at break neck speed on each other's heels, laughingly.

Two mountain lions and three bears later, they wiped their mouths with the back of their hands, satiated, and partly sluggish.

"Two?" Emmett grinned as he rubbed his tummy. "You were hungry."

"This coming from the one who swallowed three bears whole. Tell me you aren't feeling better."

Emmett scoffed, but had to agree with a sheepish nod that he was better off facing the humans in the cemetery now that his veins were filled. The amber in his eyes spread to a healthy glow and he flashed his venomous, white teeth at Edward.

"Time to play."

Edward realized how important the decision to feed first was, only when they made it to the top of the incline that lead down to the cemetery grounds. Despite the fresh blood that pumped hotly through his veins, the venom at the back of his throat started churning...burning, as a new scent blindsided him.

He heard the voices of the humans in the mausoleum just a few yards away. They were teasing and jeering, the male ones trying to spook the female ones, and the female ones trying to laugh off their nervousness. As Emmett made a move forward, Edward shot a warning arm across his chest to block his path.

"What now?" Emmett grunted, but it only took another second for him to make the connection himself. "Shit," he gasped, sniffing the air.

The brunette Bella brought the scent with her outside the mausoleum. She bounced out through the open door, grabbed a small bag off the floor, then disappeared inside again. Edward swallowed hard.

Biting down on his jaw with all the strength of the lions he had just drained, he took two steps forward and fastened his golden stare on the open door, waiting for her to show herself again. The scent definitely belonged to her. Edward wondered how he had missed the intensity of it in the woods, but decided he didn't care; he smelled her now, and that was all that mattered. In all of his 109 years, nothing had ever been stronger on a human, nor as enticing.

"She smells..." Emmett started, only to be cut off by Edward.

"I smell it."

And he wanted it; not in the blood thirsty way he got when his amber eyes cooled to a nightly black, though that would certainly become a problem if he ever got close enough; but in a greedy, lustful way. Like it was the one scent that could control him more than he was already controlled by his wraith like impulses.

And the scent of the Forks' dew was suddenly smothered on the air, forgotten.

Emmett started making his way down the incline, and Edward followed at a restless pace, shifting his eyes between the back of Emmett's head and the mausoleum. A white fog was accumulating over the manicured grass already. It curled around the headstones closest to the building and groped with gnarly strokes toward the steps that lead to the open door.

Unsure of whether or not he could get close enough to the girl without wanting to suck her body dry, he cleared his throat and swallowed the new rush of venom that had erupted in his mouth. Without a doubt he knew that they had to find a way of getting the humans to leave. Not only were they playing foolish games on private property, but danger was now involved. Him.

The closer they got to the steps, the stronger the scent grew until Edward was biting hard enough on his own teeth to grind them to dust.

"Should we go inside?" Emmett asked with a wicked grin.

"No," Edward countered quickly, trying to hide his difficulty.

He observed Emmett closely. As much as he had picked up the tantalizing scent of the girl, as well, he hardly reacted to it like Edward did. He was still obviously and pointedly focused on the original task at hand; finding a fun way to scare humans out of the cemetery.

"What do you propose then?"

"There's a window," Edward answered, pointing to the side. "Let's observe them from out here first."

They walked around the side to the window, both tall enough to get an easy view of the inside and peered through the stained glass. The humans were inside, sitting in a circle around lit candles, and not surprisingly, playing with a Ouija board.

"They're even wearing robes," Emmett snorted in amusement. "And look," he pointed out, "a Ouija Board. Exactly what the _hell_ are they trying to find?"

"I don't think they're trying to find anything. It's Halloween; they're only trying to scare themselves."

"How many of them do you count? I see seven still."

"Seven, wait, eight- that one, over there, he's been mighty quiet and hiding in the shadows. I wonder what his deal is?"

"Well, if it's a good scare they want, that can easily be arranged," Emmett snarled, tauntingly. "There's nothing in that Ouija board. The real monsters are out here."

Edward's eyes zeroed in on the dark haired girl that had come outside earlier. Her legs were pulled against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Every so often she would chuckle and shake her head, making the hood of her robe fall over her eyes as she did. Then she would bump the boy next to her with her shoulder and tease him.

"Shut up, Tyler," she said. "You're not even a little bit scary."

"You think you're so tough aren't you, Bella?" Tyler snickered.

"I bet I can make you piss your pants tonight," Tyler jeered.

"Shut up, both of you," Jessica hissed from across the circle. "The spirit won't be summoned unless we concentrate. Be quiet."

"_This is so ridiculous,"_ Bella thought, resting her chin on her knees. _"There's nothing but termites in that Ouija board."_

"Smart girl," Edward said to himself.

"What?" Emmett asked, looking at Edward. "Who's thoughts are you listening in on?"

"The one who came out before, Bella," Edward answered, simmering his gaze on her through the window. "She doesn't believe in the Ouija board."

"Mmm, the one with the smell..."

Casting him a warning glance, Edward shifted on the spot and swallowed another wave of venom, squinting as it lacerated the back of his throat on the way down.

"Who are we summoning again?" Mike asked bored.

"I told you already, Mike. Pay attention," snapped Jessica, exasperatedly. She was taking this exercise very seriously, much to Edward's curiosity and Emmett's delight. "The girl who was murdered on campus last semester," she finished.

"Wasn't that suicide?" Mike asked.

"No...she was murdered. And I swore she knew it was going to happen. She used to act all weird and nervous all the time. Maybe she can tell us who did it."

"Angela," Bella spoke up, raising her head. "Where are the candles I gave you? These are almost burned out."

A frail looking girl with glasses pushed a black plastic bag across to Bella, then.

"If we could just be serious, already, we might get somewhere," Jessica reprimanded them all. "Now hush. Hold hands everyone, and repeat after me."

"Well this oughta be good," Emmett said smilingly, crossing his arms and spreading his legs for a comfortable stance. He had a wide grin stretched from ear to ear. "When will humans ever learn not to interfere with things they don't understand?"

Edward hardly paid attention to the others. He locked onto the girl whose dark hair fell out through the sides of her hood, and forced himself to inhale the scent that permeated through the stone wall toward him. Over and over he swallowed it, making it twist and mingle with the spouting venom, forcing himself to restrain the vile urges that were wreaking havoc within him.

"Our beloved Victoria," Jessica announced, with closed eyes. "We bring you gifts from life into death. Commune with us, Victoria, and move among us."

When the others didn't follow, she opened one eye and glared at them all.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, and repeated the line.

Bella kicked Tyler's foot with her own and tried to appease Jessica by repeating the chant. "Our beloved Victoria, we bring you gifts from life into death. Commune with us, Victoria, and move among us."

"Beloved?" Angela questioned. "But I hardly knew her!"

"Fucking shut up and do the chant!" Jessica wailed.

"Which is it?" Mike came in. "Shut up? Or do the chant?"

"This is a disaster," Bella said with a giggling sigh.

"I think I like that one," Emmett said to Edward, gesturing to Bella through the window with his chin. "The smeller."

"Let's just do what we came here to do," Edward said to him, trying to ignore the wave of possessiveness that flooded his gut when Emmett declared his like for Bella.

"Fine, fine," Emmett replied, waving Edward off. "Maybe if we appear as ghosts..."

"It'll never work," Edward cut in. "Besides, neither one of us look like a girl named Victoria."

"Then what? We need to agree on something. And make it good."

"Well," Edward said, curling his finger over his lips. "They want to be scared, right? It's Halloween and all, so we'll give them what they want. They won't set foot in the cemetery again, that's for sure."

It was getting increasingly harder for Edward to contain his reaction to the new scent he had discovered. He needed to be separated from it, quickly, and getting the humans to flee the cemetery as soon as possible was the only way.

Emmett's eyes gleamed with mischief as he looked at Edward, thrilled to hear the damnation in Edward's tone. He threw his head back and let out a rapturous bout of laughter, to which every human head on the inside snapped toward.

"Did you hear that?" Angela asked.

"Ummm...," somebody mumbled.

Looking straight into the doe like eyes of Bella, to which she was non-the-wiser, Edward took a deep breath and shifted on the spot.

With the girls sufficiently distracted by the sound they heard on the outside, Mike and Tyler got each other's attention and nodded in like humor as they prepared to execute their plan. All night long, scaring the girls had been their priority, but up until now, they had not been presented with such a perfect opportunity.

In dramatic form, Tyler dropped his body onto the floor and threw himself into convulsions, screaming the name Victoria at the top of his lungs.

"Well I'll be damned," Emmett mused, as he and Edward continued to observe the show.

"VICTORIA!" Tyler screamed as he wriggled on the floor.

"Oh my God," Angela yelped, jumping to her feet.

"Tyler?" Bella squirmed, pushing herself away from him.

"FUCK!" Mike screamed, clutching his hair in his both hands. "Dude is being possessed by Victoria! She's here! Jess! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"_MEEE?_" Jessica bellowed with a horrified expression on her face. They were all on their feet, scattering themselves around the writhing Tyler as he screamed and bawled and twisted his body on the floor.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Bella yelled, grabbing onto Mike.

At the sound of her alarm, something snapped inside of Edward. Whatever it was about her that had snagged him so suddenly that night, it was spreading fast and claiming parts of him he didn't quite want to share. Although, at the same time, he knew it was a prank because he read the boys' thoughts clearly.

"He's possessed!" Mike gasped, grabbing Bella by her shoulders to shake her. "Jessica put a demon in him!"

"I didn't do it!" Jessica screamed, running for cover in Angela's arms. "How is that even possible?"

"It's possible!" Mike countered, pointing at Tyler. "Just look!"

"We have to do something," Bella said, dropping to her knees next to the shaking Tyler. He was still screaming Victoria's name and rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

"Slap him out of it!" Angela shrieked, clinging to a visibly shaken Jessica.

"Oh, this is priceless," Edward ended up laughing on the outside. "Those little shits are getting those girls good."

"I knew it was a fucking prank," Emmett squealed in delight. "We have to beat that. Whatever we come up with has to be better than this."

"Slap him?" Bella bellowed, snatching the hood off her head with shaking hands. "Like in his face?"

"YES!" Jessica and Angela shrieked in unison.

"Bitch, if you slap me I'm gonna bite you," Tyler said suddenly, coming to a complete still on the floor.

"Oh no, no, no," Edward muttered to himself, with a waving finger. "Leave the biting to us."

"HA!" Mike laughed in delight, pointing to all the girls one at a time. "Every last one of you - suckers!"

"You assholes!" Jessica screamed, hurling herself toward Mike and jabbing him with her fists. "Do you know how scared I was?"

Bella slapped Tyler anyway. She landed her palm on the side of his head and chucked him for almost accomplishing what he said he would earlier on...almost making her piss her pants.

"Okay, fuckers. I want this to work, so, let's be serious for once. Got it," Ben snapped, the amusement and fear from the prank now forgotten. He really wanted to speak with the dead and truly thought tonight, in this mausoleum, would do it, but he was beginning to think he was just overly excited and nothing was really going to happen, at all.

"Everyone ready?" Eric asked as he snatched the wooden heart from Ben and placed it back on the centre of the spirit board. There was a mumble of agreement from the group of friends, everyone inched forward slightly, tightening the circle their bodies had formed until each of them was sitting knee to knee. "Place one finger each on the planchette." Eric ordered, smirking to himself as his friends complied. Eric and Mike shared a quick, knowing look while the girls sat still, their fingers placed ready to go, each stuck in their own minds as they missed the look which the boys shared.

"Spirits if you can hear us, please let your presence be known," Ben spoke out loud.

The girls gasped as the planchette shook under their fingers before it moved.

Y E S

Their eyes were wide, exchanging looks between each other. The boys played along.

"Holy shit, they're here!" Eric laughed, pulling his fingers back to crack them before replacing them.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Duh. That's why this is called a séance. We're...invoking the spirits! Now shut up, or you'll scare them away." Ben was not privy to Mike and Eric's newest joke and was about to get a swift damper on his evening plans.

"You guys...maybe this is a bad idea," Bella murmured, biting her lip.

"I agree," Angela whimpered, looking over to Eric but he only shook his head, smiling reassuringly.

"It's okay, babe. Nothing's going to happen," he said and scooted closer to her, attempting to comfort her.

"Okay, spirits... tell us something," Ben said, "something that's going to happen in the future."

The girls held their breath, staring intently at wooden pointed beneath their fingers. Suddenly it shook once more and their eyes widened as it started to move.

J E S S I C A G E T S F A K E B O O B S

The boys howled with laughter, as Jessica flushed profusely, her mouth falling open with a shocked expression. Bella was just as shocked, as well as Lauren and Angela.

"Wow, Jess, I didn't know you had such amazing plans for the future, babe," Tyler said, cackling with another round of laughter.

She glared and smacked his shoulder, huffing indignantly.

"I don't, you ass!" she spat. Bella scoffed and narrowed her eyes at the guys.

"Wait a minute! What kind of 'spirit' says boobs? Are we dealing with four year old spirits or what?" she deadpanned.

The boys all laughed even harder, holding their sides as their faces turned red from how hard they were laughing.

"Oh man," Mike laughed, "the look on your face was priceless, Jess."

She responded with a hard shove, her cheeks flushing again as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You guys are assholes," she ground out, rolling her eyes.

"Guys! This is serious shit," Ben said, "quit dicking around."

"Okay, okay," Eric panted, trying to stop laughing, "I'm sorry."

Mike and Tyler whispered quietly, deciding to grab a bottle of booze and bail on this pansy-fest and go have a party of their own. Mike had no idea just what Tyler was really thinking, if he did, he might never have agreed to sneak off with him.

Quietly and without notice they snuck past the squabbling bunch and made their way outside.

Ben rolled his eyes, as did Bella, but before any of them could place their fingers back on the planchette, it began to move on its own accord.

B E L L A M E E T S D E A T H

Bella gasped, the blood draining from her face as the wooden object kept moving over the letters over and over. Tears filled her eyes and she trembled as she looked to the guys. She couldn't believe they would be so cruel. This wasn't a joke anymore.

"Hey! What the fuck, guys?" Angela said, smacking the planchette, sending it flying across the mausoleum floor, "That's not fucking funny. It's one thing to joke about fake 'boobs' and an entirely different thing to joke about someone's life!"

But the boys were just as pale and frazzled as Bella.

"W-We didn't do that, we weren't even touching it! None of us were," Ben defended himself and his friends.

"I don't know how you did that, but that wasn't fucking cool," Bella whispered.

"Bella, I swear we didn't do it," Eric said softly, scooting closer to her, "we wouldn't joke like that."

Lauren narrowed her eyes as Eric moved farther away from her and scooted closer to Bella. He opened his arms, and as soon as he did, a violent howling filled the tiny space, chilling them all to the bone, the deafening roar of the wind invading each of their senses. Eric tightened his arms around Bella before suddenly he was ripped away from her, a pronounced _mine_ filling the air.

The girls screamed as Eric was thrown across the room, the roaring, cold wind gripping each of their hearts with pure fear. Meanwhile Bella had the most peaceful smile on her face as the wind whipped her hair around her face. Her brown eyes were closed, and she felt as though she was flying; she felt nothing but calm and peace – tranquility. She remembered this feeling. It was the same as in the forest. She reveled in it and couldn't even feel an inkling of the fear her friends were experiencing as they all watched her.

Every pair of eyes in the room aside from Eric's were open wide in horror, Angela and Ben clutching each other tightly as she shook in his arms. Lauren and Jessica were in a similar position. Ben looked shocked that his little séance had actually worked. And Eric, he lay several feet away, his eyes closed, as he grunted in pain.

What felt like hours later, the wind was gone, and Bella jolted back into reality. She looked around at her friends, who were all frozen in fear at what they had just witnessed moments ago.

"Oh my God... did you guys feel that?" Bella gushed, rubbing her arms as she shivered a little, "that...that calm and ugh, it was so peaceful..."

"Peaceful?" Jessica shrieked, "We were scared shitless, Bella, and you looked like you were having a fucking orgasm."

Bella blinked as she flushed bright crimson, biting her lip before her eyes focused on Eric's swaying form, and then before anyone could say anything else, they all began screaming and running into each other as they attempted to get the hell out of the creepy ass crypt.


	44. Chapter 9

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

* * *

Chapter 9

Mike and Tyler were oblivious to the chaotic happenings of their friends as they wandered off through the pitch and tar black of the forest whose hunkering tree forms bared of autumn's leaves looked like huge, threatening skeletons, Mike watched the lean ropes of Tyler's legs ahead and took a large swallow of the bottle of Jack he had snagged on their way out the door of the mausoleum.

And Mike thought he was getting a bit poetic or some shit so he mentally cautioned himself to get a fucking grip.

_Grip._

There was something he'd like to grip, and it wasn't the industrial sized maglite he was _fondling_ that chose that very moment to flicker off.

_And where the hell had that thought come from? Mike thought maybe he hit his head a bit harder than they originally thought._

Mike took another drink from the bottle as he Floundered in the dark. He came up against Tyler, cursing, and he thought that was funny, because, you know, _cursing_ and it was Halloween and all, so he laughed a little; but it came out like the high-pitched girl titters back at the séance—his bad luck. Until he was propped up against Tyler's side as the two drunkenly navigated over twisted roots and heaps of rotten leaves, because they were repeatedly thrown against one another, and every touch of shoulder to shoulder, and hip to hip, thigh to thigh, made Mike catch his breath and attempt to steady the hot fullness he felt creeping up his cock from his balls.

Blindsided by the lusty reaction cruising up and down his body in tightening heat waves from his friend's proximity, Mike decided he needed to reassert his manliness-or something like that-but there weren't any chicks around to hit on. Instead, he trudged off into the black and white checkered undergrowth, without a flashlight, as if he knew exactly where the fuck he was going, listening to Tyler ask, "What's the rush, dude?" as he flipped his own flashlight over and over in his hand like a baseball bat end-to-end, effectively creating a dizzying strobe that disoriented Mike even more in his impeded stomping and questions of his sexual orientation.

Staggering and groping… _groping, huh._ Shit! No groping, absolutely no groping of his friend, his _guy_ friend, his pal, Tyler! None! Nada! Staggering but decidedly _not_ groping, Mike was halted in his headlong rush by his face smashing against something tall, cold, and slimy, "What the fuck?" he screeched-and it might have sounded girlish—and rubbed the raw spot blooming on his nose, like a zit he'd just popped.

"Are you going to tell me now what the hell happened back there?"

Tyler said nothing as the beam of his light steadied to point out a gray stone crypt, twice as tall as Mike (who was the taller of the two—he prided himself on his Nordic good looks and stature), about five feet wide, and neglected enough to have a thick covering of gnarly ivory and a carpet of moss over the clammy surface.

Old English or some other ancient illuminated script carved into the pock-marked surface with a name:

_**~Masen~**_

Even for Mike, this was getting a bit creepy. Not to mention the way the hair on the back of his neck stood on end at Tyler's approach. Tyler's approach that came closer and closer until his left arm lifting up the torch circled round Mike's midsection.

Then Mike was shivering from something more than fear.

And his dick tripled in size. _So, Tyler whacked it with his left hand… huh._ The immediate visual made Mike's breath slam out of him.

Tyler laughed quietly as if he knew exactly what Mike was thinking.

Tyler had never been one for blonds, but the way Mike's fair skin had looked next to his deeper complected hand when their fingertips had brushed, reaching for the Ouija board at the same time… well. _Never say never_, Tyler had smirked to himself and taken a good long look at his friend sitting next to him.

And found himself flipping through sexual scenarios featuring his golden-haired teammate. Things like fucking against a tree with Mike's muscled ass pushed out. Biting the tan-colored nipples on his pectorals. Running his tongue down the valleys of his six-pack, over the curling hair that trailed from his belly button to a nice, sexy wealth of pubes to the pink, half hard erection he'd once caught Mike trying to cover up. With a threadbare towel. In the locker room.

Mike had never been into guys.

_He thought._

And just like that, the night, whose air was already ghostly thick with fog that looked as if it'd been steamed out by a smoke machine-not by nature herself-was further blanketed in their frosty pants of breath.

A couple of inches closer, and Tyler would have his dick settled against Mike's ass.

Fucking petrified by the humming electrical current that made him want to press both his hands behind him to Tyler's groin to see if he was just as hard as he was, Mike spun to crash against the granite blocks of the vault.

This time when he grunted on hitting the wall, his voice was neither girly nor high-pitched; it was husky, deep, and rough. As if he already had a cock inside his mouth. His eyes widened with the imagery, he arched away again, this time towards Tyler, "Fuck, man! It's cold!"

"Pussy," Tyler loped meaningfully forward, licking the blackberry colored curve of his lips, watching Mike's reaction to the term he specifically chose to test his friend's sexual tendencies.

Squirming at the word, Mike lowered his head and dropped back.

Tyler took the opportunity to slowly place his hand on the obvious length of Mike's boner, leaning in to whisper roughly with his lips gathering Mike's earlobe, "_Dick._"

_Dick? Dick was another thing entirely,_ Mike tried to breathe and think at the same time, which was difficult on his best days, let alone now when Tyler's large hand was coiling around his cock.

Struggling not to thrust his hips up, rip open his jeans, shove his dick right into Tyler's brawny fist, Mike blinked and closed his eyes, moaning and gusting out cool pelts of air as if he'd just done the hurdles. _Hurdles, yes._ Athletics. He'd always admired Tyler's skill on the basketball court, and maybe the way the wide, white elastic of the jock had sat against his swarthy ass when he bent over to take off his… _Holy shit!_ Mike thought, _"Have I been locker room jockeying Tyler this whole time?_

"Dick?" he murmured before grabbing Tyler's hair and jamming their mouths together.

Groping over the fit musculature of Tyler's back, he ended with his hands wide open and squeezing his friend's ass.

Peeling away after they'd thoroughly explored each other's mouths, massaging their tongues together and hungering over lips and teeth, the silky insides of cheeks, they grabbed hair and kneed against each other's balls, they tore at clothes amidst garbled sounds haunting the silence of the catacomb's surrounds.

Their stupid fucking robes and then their fleeces and shirts were off, cold and lust making their nipples pine for the warmth created as their chests mashed together.

Jeans were opened and boxers shoved down so the rigid gashes of their lips opened wide in unheard screams that came back, like echoes, in rugged groans when their dicks rolled back and forth and back and forth against each other.

"Oh FUCK!"

"But I thought-"

Hair was fisted and hips pistoned, "I like dick, too."

"Shit, shit, _shit,_" the moan from Mike made trees shudder when Tyler held his erection to dab it and smack it against his own.

Icy drops of dew and the mist of the damp air turned one body more dense and one more golden.

A web, so cottony it felt fake, stuck to Mike's back as Tyler pushed him against the stone.

As the more experienced man got down on his knees, the 'virgin' couldn't stop the way his ass clenched and his chest tightened, or the way his hands bent behind his head as he whimpered, "_Jesus._" Tyler was going to blow him.

The full grin on Tyler's face blended with the pinpoint piercing from the flashlight, the rays of the moon hanging down. Then he licked Mike's cock, murmured something unintelligible, and swirled his tongue over glands and head.

"Fuck. FUCK!" Mike's fingers worked in the air as a sorcerer, a maestro, or Coach Clapp on the ball field, trying not to tear the black locks on the head of his friend who was sucking his dick up and down so his nose brushed his pubes. His saliva made a wet trace all around. Mike's shoulders against the stone were the only things propping him up until Tyler's hands clamped over his ass and brought him to and from his mouth in a repetitive motion that had Mike writhing and sliding and jerking and groaning.

Then he did something no chick had ever done to Mike before. Tyler held Mike's dick up against his stomach, slowly stroking and dragging his fingertips across the head while he leaned in lower to suck first one ball and then the other into his hot, hollowing mouth.

Letting those weighty sacs slurp out of his mouth, Tyler circumnavigated all up and down Mike's cock before he folded his lips right over the tip, tonguing the slit that was rapidly pushing out thick ribbons of warm, creamy cum.

Sweat emblazoned Mike's body. He stood on his tiptoes and lowered his hips forward and grappled with Tyler's hair. His breathing stropped, his cock pounded, exploded. Inside, he imploded to whiteness. Brightness. He couldn't fucking breathe.

Still big, almost ready again, Mike's dick slipped from Tyler's lips.

Tyler's lips met Mike's.

Hardly breathing, they kissed.

Insanely still aroused, Mike eyed Tyler's beautiful erection, and he didn't even stop to wonder what was wrong with him that he thought another man's penis was beautiful.

The heel of his palm slithered down Tyler's body, stealing across every plane, across that purple-brown long dick beckoning him.

Then _he_ knelt.

"Wait!" Tyler looked stricken, ashen even, as he cupped his cock. "You've never given a blowjob before, right?"

Mike mutely shook his head, but what the fuck? He wasn't going to be as bad as Zafrina with her Invisaline, was he? And he was eager as hell to give it a shot. Fuck, he hadn't cum like that in… well, _ever._

"Okay," Tyler loosened his hands so his shaft landed in a perpendicular line of delicious looking veins and width and length, "No teeth, dude. You're not a vampire, and that shit just hurts."

Tyler closed his eyes and filled his lungs, writhing with the first hesitant but delicious lap of Mike's tongue from the groove between his balls up over the rod of his dick, settling on his head.

Simultaneously, Mike forgot to cover his teeth, and almost bit a chunk of Tyler's dick off as booming, blasting screams of terror echoed in the night air.

"Motherfuck!" Tyler groaned.

"What the hell?" Mike panted into Tyler's pelvis.

Dressing rapidly, Tyler shifted his wet cock back into his jeans with a wince and a moan.

Mike was still on the ground, palms to his knees, frost beginning to circle back in around where his body had melted it.

Inhaling, he looked up, "Give me a hand?"

Tyler smirked, "We don't have time for hand jobs, dude…_right now._"

As Jess and Lauren scampered out of the mausoleum, they bumped into Bella, who lost her footing and landed with a garbled humph onto the cold, hard ground. The girls paid no mind to her, only worried about their selves and their need to make haste and get the fuck out of there.

Out of nowhere, two hulking, shadowed forms appeared and growled into the doorway. Shrieks turned into wails of terror. Lauren and Jess held each other tightly and bolted past the forms and into the cold night air. Ben and Angela were already long gone, dashing through the woods and stumbling over fallen trees. No one thought to make sure Bella was with them; they just assumed she was.

Bella curled into a tight ball and whimpered a bit when a sharp pain shot through her knee. She closed her eyes to ward off a wave of nausea as the tell tale scent of blood wafted up to her nose.


	45. Chapter 10

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Edward felt faintly amused as he turned to look at the unfortunate girl lying on the ground. This evening alone, she had managed to bring out more emotion than he could remember feeling in a very long time, and he supposed he had this small human to thank for that. She'd been so scared that she'd gone nearly as pale as he was himself – her eyes squeezed shut in terror, her arms and legs wheeling like some silly cartoon. It had almost brought a smile to his lips. When she actually did manage to start running, she tripped over her own feet, after being bumped by the blond girl, and fell on her face in the dirt and then wisely curled protectively up into a ball. She'd been left behind by her friends; they'd all taken off at the sight of him and Emmett and hadn't looked back. She remained lying on the ground, her head tucked under her arms, her shoulders rapidly rising and falling with her heaving breaths. The movement was in sync with the high-pitched whistle escaping from her panicked lungs. Edward stepped back into the shadows, watching and waiting to see what she'd do next. For some reason, he was vastly curious.

There were shrieks and screams in the distance from the other humans, and an occasional theatrical "Rawr!" from Emmett. The sounds quickly faded as everyone scattered into the depths of the surrounding forest. The silence around the two of them deepened, and eventually her shoulders slowed their heaving, the whistling in her lungs lessened, and a couple of sobbing breaths escaped her small form. Edward took in her shapely, feminine legs exposed by the position of her skirt when she fell, his eyes traveling from the strappy, low heeled shoes on her feet, over the curve of her calves, to the long, sleek lengths of her thighs.

A surge of hunger shot through him, but that was not what froze him in utter shock. The familiar and constant craving that human blood triggered in him was there, as it always would be, but this time that driving desire was overrun by something much stronger, much more primal, and completely foreign to him. His body stirred, his senses sharpened to a painful, focused clarity. He felt a rush of primitive male dominance as his body instinctively responded to the challenge the female presented. For the first time in his existence he was completely overwhelmed by sexual desire – and for a _human_.

He finally understood the nagging feeling he had been experiencing ever since he had seen the girl. He wanted her and not just her blood; he wanted all of her.

He fought the urge to go to her with every last shred of his formidable will. His head was reeling with the suddenness and strength of the compulsion to take her, to claim her, to make her his – to feed on her, and not just her blood. His self-control was unequaled, but he felt the foundation of his determination crumbling under the awful lash of desire. He'd never felt anything like this, never had any experience with it – certainly not in his own mind and body, and not in the mind of any other being he'd come across in the ninety-plus years since he'd been changed. He stared at the girl, struggling to understand why he was so terribly stirred, so profoundly and instantly affected by a mere human. Edward made no move, no sound, but the girl went completely still as if she sensed not only his presence, but also the temptation her every move offered his heightened senses.

Bella struggled for breath as fear-induced adrenaline continued to course through her body. Her rational mind knew there were no such things as ghosts or other supernatural creatures, but the suddenness of the appearance of the two figures, their paleness and deliberately spooky mannerisms, had certainly scared the ever-loving shit out of her and her friends, and still that humming content feeling tried to consume her sense. With a surge of anger mixed with her fright in a self-conscious reaction to being so thoroughly scared and confused, she struggled to sit up and untangle herself from her stupid costume, suddenly realizing the skimpy skirt had twisted up around her waist and was exposing parts of her anatomy that were not used to being exposed. She hoped desperately that no one was around to notice. She pushed the hair out of her face and froze, seeing that her hope was in vain. A lone figure stood a short distance away, not moving, but watching her as she lay helpless on the ground. She flipped onto her back as another bolt of fear shot through her, bracing herself on her hands and kicking frantically to right her skirt so that her legs were free of the clinging, entangling fabric.

Her eyes frantically searched the shadows, trying to better discern the male figure she didn't recognize as he continued to stand, unmoving, not far from her. Her breathing increased, but her fear faded; the pounding of her heart slowed, but heaviness grew in her chest and abdomen. The lanterns had been knocked over during her and her friends impromptu flight, but she could make out the figure just well enough in the gloomy light to realize that he was absolutely, stunningly beautiful.

Maybe he was a supernatural creature. She'd never seen anyone so perfect. No one could _be_ that perfect. He was tall, lean, and well-muscled, flawlessly so. Not over-done and hulking, bulging in weird and strange places, but sleek and strong and powerful looking, like a jungle cat. His face was all sloping planes and angled lines, his lips full and masculine, the sharp edge of his cheekbones echoing the long line of his jaw. She couldn't tell the color of his hair, but it was full and thick and tousled, a few strands falling across his high, clear forehead into his eyes. And those eyes…She couldn't tell their color, either, but they were long-lashed and crowned with heavy, winged brows. They bored into her with an intensity that sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach and down between her thighs. Her eyes stung from staring at him so hard and straining to examine each of his amazing features, frustrated by the lack of light in the mausoleum. She couldn't tell how old he was, but she woud have thought that he was young, maybe her age, except for the intensity in those eyes. They made him seem ancient, old, and wise in the ways of things she had yet to see or experience.

Edward had been unconsciously holding his breath, a practiced response when he was this close to so many humans. When she tossed her hair over her shoulders, when it swirled in thick waves around her, stirring the air, it sent a wave of gut-wrenching, soul destroying scent his way. He could taste her on his tongue, in his hardened pores, deep down inside him, down in the very depths of his being. He struggled, he fought, he denied his instinct, but in the end he inhaled.

He inhaled, and he instantly realized she was bleeding. For all that was holy…the girl was _bleeding_. Edward had a mere instant to take in the small scrape on her knee, marring her perfect, smooth flesh. Red drops of blood welled in the abrasion and glistened in the dim light, teasing him, taunting his senses. The smell permeated the air, and he gasped involuntarily in horror, in shock, in delight. It shot down his throat and into his lungs, ripping through his body with the force of a blast.

He was at her side in an instant, before he could think, before he could even register the urge, before he knew what was happening. He crouched over her, his hands clutching her body to him, his face buried in her neck. He took a deep breath, savoring, feeling the warmth of her wondrous flesh through the scanty, ridiculous costume she was wearing. His eyes fluttered shut and he drew in another breath, filling his head, his body, and his long dead heart with the essence he hadn't realized he'd needed his whole existence. He ran his nose from her collarbone up along the throbbing, pounding, singing pulse in the side of her throat to the tiny shell of her ear. He gasped, and she shuddered at the sensation of his cold breath on her sensitive flesh. He repeated the motion with his lips, feeling the pulse under her skin, his grip on his control growing more tenuous, but he was unable to stop himself from indulging in the maddening action. His tongue made the next pass, her flavor bursting across his taste buds, unsatisfying and only driving the desire within him. When his teeth traced along her thin, vulnerable flesh he knew he had gone too far, had tempted himself too much. He held her, his razor-sharp teeth pressed into the skin over her carotid, shivering, shaking, and quaking with the overwhelming desire to plunge…his cock into her body.

The shocking thought was somehow startling enough for him to break the hold the bloodlust had over his senses. He dropped her suddenly, thrusting her away from him, and was on the other side of the mausoleum in less than an instant. His hands fisted over a stone marker, reducing it to powder-fine grains of sand, the grinding noise filled the air around them. Edward's body stilled while his mind raced, trying to rationalize the unbelievable events of the previous minutes.

He wanted her body, physically, sexually. He wanted her – her body and her blood – more than anything he'd come across in his existence. She was specifically crafted to drive him mad. He spun to glare at her, anger filling him at her for making him…feel, after being numb and apathetic for so long. He was angry that she could make his conviction waver, furious she could make him want to forget his vow of abstinence from human blood, absolutely livid she could make him even consider being a murderer again. He had thought himself entirely committed to never taking another human life, had been so very certain nothing in this world could make him break that pledge, but…the instrument of his downfall lay quivering before him.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he could sense arousal swiftly overtaking her fear as she registered the attributes that made him so very attractive to his prey. Edward drew in a breath in unconscious reaction to the conflicting yet convergent desires to take her sexually while he drained her of blood. Her scents overwhelmed him, filling him with piercing, undeniable need. He had to have her.

Bella gave a startled shriek as he appeared at her side once again. Edward took her hand from where she had been unconsciously pressing it over the scrape on her knee to hold it in his with cautious greed. Dark eyes met hers – swirling, intense, tortured – and then they slowly moved to her blood-smudged palm. His fingers trembled, just the tiniest bit, as he lifted her hand to his face. She was completely mesmerized, staring at him in awe and fascination as his fine nostrils flared and his lips echoed the shiver that spread to his arms and shoulders. His eyelids fluttered shut as he pressed her hand to his mouth. She felt the odd sensation of his tongue on her sensitive palm, and the sensation of icy cold when she had expected warmth made her jerk and let out a soft squeak of surprise. He moaned, pressing her hand harder to his lips, cupping her fingers over the lower half of his glorious face. His skin felt odd under her fingertips – hard and smooth and soft and cool, like…marble, or etched glass.

He swayed, and she felt a second swipe of his tongue on her skin. It was wet and still icy, gliding across the cup of her palm, down to the base of her thumb to just above her wrist. Bella thought she felt the light scrape of teeth where the skin was thin and oh-so-sensitive over the delicate web of veins. He moaned again, louder, and his dark eyes flew open to focus on the abrasion at her knee. A thin trickle of blood was now making its way down her calf.

"Wh-wh-who -" She swallowed heavily, unable to take her eyes from his face. He was close enough that she could see his features clearly, see every breathtaking, mind-numbing detail. "Who are you?" she whispered. The breath hitched in her chest as she watched him, wide eyed and enthralled.

They stared at each other, only inches apart, the expressions on his pale face changing so rapidly they seemed almost liquid, flowing, soothing her and stirring her all at once. She found herself leaning forward, drawn to his ethereal beauty and the sweet, rich fragrance that emanated from him, inviting her to come close, and then closer still. Her gaze focused on his lips, wondering how they'd feel, if they'd be hard and smooth, or soft and warm. She wondered whether they'd remain passive and accept her kiss, or if they'd take control, demanding a response from hers. She ached, and she burned. She _had_ to know the answer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her hand reach up to rest on his hard shoulder, felt the absolute stillness of his body, and she eased toward him those last few maddening inches.

A startled shriek left her as a vicious growl emanated from him – a horrible, threatening sound that raised the hairs all over her body. Bella fell back into the dirt as he spun, still in a crouch, to face the entrance of the mausoleum. He hovered over her in a clearly protective and defensive position, those hideous sounds continuing to rumble from the depths of his chest. Bella heard a rushing noise, like the wind whispering through bare-branched trees, and suddenly an enormous figure loomed in the open doorway. She shrank back, her fear returning in full force at the sight. The menacing silhouette paused in the threshold, his narrowed eyes taking in the scene in front of him before he tensed in preparation to attack.

"Stay back, Emmett." Edward forced himself away from the temptation the girl posed as he focused on this unexpected threat. He was amazed to find himself fully primed to battle against his brother, a position he had never, ever imagined himself to be in until that instant. But he would fight even his best friend, he realized. He'd fight to protect this fragile human girl from any threat – his family, his friends, even himself.

Emmett growled, low and menacing, and Edward shifted forward, trying to draw his attention away from the girl bleeding in the dirt. "Em," he tried again, holding his hands out in front of him. "Don't."

Emmett snarled, his face monstrous in the dim light as he fought his instinct to devour human blood, his commitment to his family's vegetarian lifestyle sorely tested by the scent emanating from the fresh wound on the girl's leg. Edward could read the confusion, the anguish, the shame, and above all, the desperate desire that coursed through his brother's mind. He read it, and although he understood each feeling, each emotion, it didn't change his resolution to protect the girl at all costs.

Bella watched the confrontation from her position on the floor, her heart pounding in dread. She was just as scared as she'd been when she first spotted their pale, ghost-like figures. She watched the silent war of wills going on in front of her, her fear growing. These were no insubstantial ghosts, and they certainly weren't ordinary boys out to scare a group of trespassers. She wasn't sure of much, but she was pretty sure that they weren't entirely…human.

Her voice was soft but strong with the conviction of her realization as she looked back and forth between the two bodies tensed to do battle over her.

"_What_ are you?"

Bella was terrified, but she steadied her breath to muster her courage. Surely they would fight, but the one who seemed to be trying to protect her was so much smaller. Not much shorter, but certainly less muscled. They were both insanely good-looking, like male models from some glossy ad or actors in a particularly glamorous movie.

Her defender wasn't just good-looking, though. There was something about him that made her stare, something nearly overpowering, even the immediate threat of danger coming from the other one. It was almost as though she recognized him, though she'd certainly remember seeing someone like him.

_Some _thing_ like him_, she reminded herself. Whatever he was, it wasn't human.

"I said what are you?" she repeated, and immediately regretted it when the two fierce creatures turned their sharpened gazes right at her.

It was as if they could see right into her, in spite of all the shadows.

"That's right, Edward," the bigger one said menacingly. "She did say _what_. Come on, she's obviously going to be a problem anyway. Just let me have this one, and we take care of two birds with one stone."

Bella felt that her heart was just about to beat right out of her chest at the obvious threat in his tone, at the sight of both of them. Their faces seemed inhuman, and reminded her of terrifying war-masks from some strange country halfway around the world. They were too perfect to be real.

"Not this time, Emmett," Edward said coolly. "Not this one."

"Why?" Emmett growled, frustrated. "What is she to you?"

It was a good question, and one for which Edward was shocked to find that he didn't have an answer. Truth be told, in the instant before he read Emmett's mind, he wanted her blood for himself. The moment he heard his brother's intentions to kill her, however, his instinct to protect this girl had been so strong, so automatic, that he had no point of reference. He had never felt this way before, but he had seen something like it in the minds of others.

He circled slightly, so that he was between predator and prey. Bella wisely scooted backwards until her head bumped against an old stone earn, her ears ringing with fear and her hair littered with dehydrated petals from long-dead chrysanthemums.

"Come on, man, just this once," Emmett growled. "I'll share her with you...you know her blood smells delicious."

_Her what? _Surely she had heard him incorrectly, but her train of thought was interrupted.

Edward tackled him with a bone-chilling roar of frustration, rage, and some other strong emotion he himself did not recognize. Whatever it was, it gave him more than enough fuel for the task at hand. He fought surprisingly well, given the obvious difference in weight and strength.

Bella tried to edge along the cold marble and cement to the door, but got a face full of dust as they fell right in front of her, giving her barely enough time to crowd back against the wall. The struggle was a wild, thrashing mess, unpredictable in movement as a tornado. The two more than blocked her way; it seemed like only a matter of time before she'd wind up getting trampled.

She made a tactical retreat behind an old marble tomb and waited for her eyes to adjust to the shadows as she watched the fight in progress. Her initial hunch was confirmed as they moved faster than anyone she'd ever seen, faster even than sped-up ninjas in the old martial arts movies she and the chief used to watch together.

She questioned her vision, her friends, even for a brief moment, her sanity. She tried to think of any technology that could make her think this could be happening, some elaborate and expensive prank, perhaps. Nothing made sense except for the hair standing up on the back of her neck, and she had once promised her father she'd always pay attention to that.

With her father's self-defense lessons in mind, she looked around for some other way out, or at least something she could use as a weapon, but found only some leaves, a lone sock and a few old papers. She hoped the sock wasn't too dirty, and pressed it against her wound as the fight once again got a little too close for comfort. They landed with a resounding thud on the tomb, cracking the marble.

Incredibly, they kept going, seemingly unharmed. Apart from the occasional grunt, growl and thump, the mausoleum was eerily quiet until the sound of someone deliberately clearing her throat cut through the confusion. The effect was instant: the two men froze in mid tumble, and her fierce attacker was suddenly transformed into a naughty over-grown child, hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar. The effect was more surreal than comical, given the severity of the situation.

"You're in for it now," Edward said, relief evident in his voice.

A long, ominous shadow of a woman grew on the floor in front of Bella, but from her vantage point she couldn't see anything more than a curvaceous silhouette.

"Emmett, control yourself!" The whisper sounded furious.

The swirling breeze brought leaves on smoke-scented air.

"Fine, fine!" he said, his arms flopping to his side with defeat. "I wasn't really going to do anything. I was just giving Edward here a hard time. I think he's got a thing- oof!"

The giant toppled with the surprise attack, but there was something inherently brotherly about their interaction now. Relief washed over Bella like an ice cold shower from within. The danger was still there, all around them, even, but no longer immediate.

"We're going to have to move _again, _and we just got settled," the shadow said ominously. "Who knows what it's going to take to clean up your mess this time."

Edward looked at Bella, scowling at the dingy cloth she pressed into her broken skin. He did not help her up, and she teetered slightly in the process.

"Do you have any idea how filthy that is?" he asked in a whisper, horrified. "You'll probably need antibiotics."

"Yeah, maybe. I thought it was the lesser of two evils," she said, her voice shaking a bit. "I can always get antibiotics later, if I make it out alive." Bella was surprised by her ability to form a coherent sentence and respond to him.

He became very still.

She had a disturbing impulse (which she was barely able to suppress) to laugh nervously, thinking that his stillness was just as unnatural as his speed, if not more so. If she hadn't felt that ridiculous pull toward him, she'd have no sign of life from him at all, they were so pale and statue-like in the cold moonlight.

"What do you mean?"

"I was more concerned about getting through the next few minutes, and the way _he_ was talking about my blood I thought…" she trailed off.

Bella wasn't sure what she thought, actually. She had acted out of instinct, but now her mind was racing in impossible directions. It was almost like...

Almost like... but no. She shook her head in confusion.

"No, that's simply not possible. Not that any of this is possible."

The feminine shadow in the door moved into the room, bringing the temperature down with her. Moonlight and a better angle showed her to be a breathtakingly beautiful blonde, even more unreal in her beauty than the men in front of her. Well, maybe not her defender.

_Edward. _His name hovered in her mind, in some alternate consciousness where she had the luxury of appreciating him, separate from the danger surrounding them. It was like finding a perfect lotus blossom in the center of a coiled, hissing viper, and her mind reeled from the beauty and danger of it all.

Bella's jaw dropped as her intuition went into overdrive, and she found herself staring at all three of them, knowing she had never seen anything quite like them before. They were in fact sculptures, animated. They were marble gods come to life.

And one of them had said he wanted her blood. That only meant one thing in movies, but could it possibly mean the same thing in real life?

"You can't be real," Bella said, but her expression was one of suspicion, not doubt.

The goddess stared back at her, her own expression one of dispassionate assessment. Again Bella felt the gaze too keen, too sharp. Unnatural.

"What exactly does she know, Edward?"

Edward stared at Bella intently, and her heart raced again under his scrutiny. There was something there, far more than fear. Bella found herself leaning toward him, pulled into his gaze as if she couldn't remember anything she ever wanted if it didn't involve him directly.

He frowned, but he didn't break eye contact with her.

"I can't tell for certain, but Emmett gave her too many clues to risk it."

"What do you mean you can't tell for certain?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," he answered, exasperated. "In this particular case, your guess is as good as mine, Rose."

"Terriffic. This is such a clusterfuck," the blonde said sharply. "We'll have to take her back to the house."

"No, Rose, no way," Edward said, once again positioning himself so that Bella was shielded from the other two. "It's too dangerous. You should get Emmett back and have Carlisle treat her here."

"This is where we rely on your talents Edward, and at the moment, you're completely useless. What is your problem, anyway?" Rose demanded. "I've never seen you act like this before."

"I know, it's weird, right?" the giant agreed.

"Don't even talk to me right now," Rosalie snapped at him. "You know how much I hate starting over, Emmett. Sometimes I think you slip up just to piss me off."

"That's ridiculous, Rose. Anyway, nothing really happened except for us fighting, and that happens all the time."

The two glowered at each other in a silent contest of wills, and Edward turned back to Bella, his expression troubled.

"Thank you for stopping him." Bella put her hand on his arm, for the same reason and in exactly the same way two magnets find the right alignment and become inseparable. "I can walk, you know."

Edward groaned, but whether it was from what she said or the way she said it, or both, even he couldn't tell. Her soft, low voice was the reason sailors crashed their ships, trying to hear a siren's song.

"She's fine, Edward," Rose said. "She said so herself. And we need to get her back to the house so we can figure out how best to fix this."

He frowned at the dirty sock, and after a moment of tense silence, his shoulders slumped in resignation. Her hand blazed on his arm, his cold skin soaking up her heat through the fabric of his shirt. He stared at her intently, for once in his long existence uncertain of what another person was thinking.

He could barely interpret his own thoughts, for that matter, and decided that he could stall for time and silence his siblings' silent haranguing by going along with them, now that Emmett was no longer an immediate threat.

"Perhaps it's for the best, all things considered. My father's a doctor, Miss..."

"Bella," she supplied, but Edward already knew that. "I'll go if it will make it easier for you."

Rose snorted, but Edward ignored this.

"Bella," he said, saying it aloud. The name fit perfectly in his mouth, and echoed in his mind pleasantly.


	46. Chapter 11

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Rose barked at Edward. She stood in the corner of the dining room, her arms folded and her eyes dark. "You're putting us all at risk."

Edward glowered at her from the room's entrance, leaning against the doorframe. His family was waiting in there, supposedly to talk to him, but from where he stood they looked more like a firing squad.

"Edward, please come in and sit down. We just want to talk to you," Esme entreated.

Edward slowly made his way to a chair and slumped into it, not meeting their eyes.

"Bella's not hurt," he assured his family softly.

"So the cut on her leg…" Carlisle began, but Edward waved him off.

"All taken care of," he replied, but his eyes momentarily darkened as he thought back to the few drops of crimson that had teased him on Bella's hand.

"But, it didn't…effect you?" his father asked.

Edward shook his head, knowing he was only half telling the truth. He didn't know how he'd found the strength to resist licking the blood off her finger. If he were to be truly honest with himself, he knew that while Bella's _blood_ hadn't affected him, _she_ had, and so much more than Edward had ever believed possible.

'No," Edward continued. "And she's not going to say anything to expose us."

Carlisle and Esme breathed sighs of relief, but Rose continued to bristle.

"So why haven't you let her go then?" Rose demanded angrily. "Or are you just gonna keep her locked up there forever? Like fucking Rapunzel in a tower?"

"Rose, please calm down," Esme said softly. Her soothing voice was merely a stop-gag for Rosalie's words, and she sulked angrily, her nostrils flaring. No doubt Bella's delicious and tantalizing scent, palpable even through the thick walls of their house, was only increasing her anger.

"Well, I wouldn't have _had_ to hide her up there if Dracula over there hadn't practically killed her in the cemetery," Edward responded angrily.

Emmett shrugged. "Sorry, man, I slipped. She smelled _really_ good."

Incensed, Edward growled at his brother and lurched forward in his chair. Emmett snarled back at him, instinctively responding to Edward's challenge.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned, his voice tense as he moved to stand in between his sons.

Suddenly, a wave of calm wafted across the room, causing Emmett and Edward both to immediately relax. Carlisle nodded back towards Jasper, silently thanking him for relieving some of the tension.

"Well, she does!" Emmett whined petulantly.

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in frustration. Emmett wasn't wrong; Bella did smell absolutely incredible, but the idea of his brother or _anyone_ else craving her infuriated Edward.

"Edward," Carlisle said before sighing heavily and leaning over the table. He braced both his hands against it as he looked up at his eldest child, concerned. "I have to caution you against your actions. This can't end well, for anyone."

Edward closed his eyes, unable to meet his father's worried stare. "I'm not trying to hurt her," he muttered. "I'm just keeping her safe…I want to protect her."

"Oh, I think we all know it's more than that, Edward!" Alice sang out from her perch on the windowsill, smiling broadly.

Edward's fingers left his face, reaching up to grip his hair in an aggravated fist, but he knew his clairvoyant little sister was right. There was a connection, an instant _something_ between him and Bella that he just couldn't understand.

Edward thought back to his first reaction to Bella, how enchanted he'd been by her soft mahogany hair and her deep chocolate eyes. He was shocked by how much he wanted to run his fingers through her dark locks and feel how silky smooth they were. Edward had been haunted by the thought of tracing his icy fingertips against her creamy skim, the desire to touch her so much stronger than his need for her blood. He wanted to skim his nose along her jaw and down the column of her throat, listening to her breathing pick up in excitement.

Edward swallowed as he thought of how Bella had bitten her lip nervously earlier, how much he wanted to press his own to hers, all warm and soft and alive. He imagined how her pulse would quicken as she granted his tongue entrance into her hot, wet mouth.

Jasper cleared his throat, affected by the waves of lust rolling off his brother, and not used to such sexual intensity coming from this particular brother. Edward took a breath to steady himself and shifted uncomfortably under the table; he was incredibly hard, surprised by a reaction that had been dormant for so long before meeting Bella today.

"But, Edward," Carlisle continued, politely ignoring both of his sons' obvious discomfort. "You just ran off with her from the cemetery. Eventually someone _will_ realize she's missing."

"Maybe she'll want to stay with me." The softly admitted desire snuck past Edward's lips before he had a chance to silence it, and Rose spat out an angry, bitter laugh.

"Oh sure! That's realistic!" she sneered, mimicking Edward's voice as she spoke. "'Oh, hey, little human that my brother just nearly drained, will you stay here with me and my family of vampires and live happily ever after?"

"Rose, that's enough!" Carlisle snapped.

Infuriated, the blonde pushed her way through her family and stormed angrily out of the room.

"I'm…just…gonna…" Emmett said, walking backwards as he pointed after his wife and sheepishly following her path. When he reached the doorway, he darted out of the room and into the hallway.

Carlisle sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. The unrest Bella had already caused in his family was startling; however, he couldn't help but notice the change in demeanor that was slowly appearing in Edward. Still, they had a practically kidnapped the human girl that was currently locked up in a room upstairs, and he had to make Edward see reason.

"Unfortunately, Rose is right," Carlisle said, determined to set things straight. "You can't possibly plan on keeping her trapped here, can you, Edward?"

"She's not trapped!" Edward shouted angrily. Carlisle shook his head slowly and Esme frowned.

"Bella _will_ want to be here," Alice interjected from the window, her eyes suddenly glazing over. "She just doesn't know it yet."

Edward's eyes trained over Alice's face, reading her thoughts as visions of the future flashed before her eyes:

_Bella smiling, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at Edward. _

_Esme opening her arms out to Bella, pulling her in for a motherly hug, Carlisle standing proudly next to them._

_Bella in Alice's bedroom, laughing over something together. _

_Edward's fingers lacing through Bella's, their clasped hands pushed back against his pillows. His lips brushing softly against hers, then more passionately. _

_Edward pulling back to stare at Bella intently as her head tilted back and her mouth dropped open into an unmistakable gasp of pleasure. _

"Good Lord," Jasper grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What do you see, Alice?" Esme asked.

"The same thing I've always seen. Bella and Edward, together," she replied.

Edward didn't hear Alice at first, still too lost in thought. The images his sister had shared with him raced through his mind, and he embellished each one, picturing Bella staying here with him, becoming a part of his family.

Forgetting Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice sitting around him, Edward fantasized about kissing Bella, about caressing and kneading her breasts. His fingers twitched as he thought about slipping them into her panties, meeting warm, wet skin. He imagined what it would feel like if Bella took him in her mouth, sliding her tongue along his length, and envisioned tasting her in return, certain her flavor would be even more mouth-watering than her scent.

Edward couldn't stop himself, imagining Bella in every depraved position he could think of, things he'd only seen in the minds of others but had never actually experienced himself. He pictured Bella writhing underneath him, then rolling her hips above him, followed by her beautiful back arching and her hair cascading over her shoulders as he took her from behind. Edward wondered what her moans and pants would sound like, nearly groaning aloud at the idea. His eyes slid closed as he thought of Bella's nails digging into the skin of his back, Edward's own face pressed into Bella's neck as he shuddered against her, calling out her name in ecstasy.

"Jesus Christ!" Jasper huffed, overwhelmed with absorbing Edward's hunger, his breathing unsteady as he raced for the door.

His heavy footsteps shook Edward out of his thoughts, and in that moment, Alice's words registered in his mind.

"The same thing you've _always_ seen?" he asked as he slowly advanced towards his sister, in shock.

"Yes! I saw her coming before we got here, but I knew if I told you, you wouldn't believe it and you'd screw everything up!" she answered defensively, pouting. "You needed to figure out you loved her for yourself."

"Love?" Edward uttered the word in shock.

His mouth hung open in disbelief as a smile brightened his mother's features. "Oh, Edward!" she exclaimed happily. "I've been waiting for you to find someone for so long!"

She bolted from her seat and threw her arms around his neck, but Edward still stared at his sister, dumb-founded.

"Love?" he repeated. Could it be possible? Could he be in love with Bella, already?

As Esme pulled back to look into her son's eyes, placing her palms against his cheeks, Edward realized that the _something_ he'd felt for Bella had to be love. He'd always thought that 'love at first sight' thing was a myth, just a fairy tale that would never happen for him. However, if his dead heart could beat at that very moment, he was certain it would be pounding out of his chest for her.

Edward gently pulled Esme's hands from his face, clasping them in his own for a moment. He looked straight at Alice. "Does she love me, too?"

His sister smiled sneakily at him. "Go find out for yourself."

Suddenly he couldn't wait a moment longer for the answer. He ran from the room at breakneck speed and tore up the stairs to his room where Bella was waiting for him.

**EBEBEBEB**

Edward Cullen had existed for more than a century and he remembered every single day of the plus-hundred years he'd been around.

Every single day had been the same. Monotone. Grey.

Tonight was different, and Edward knew that centuries from now he would still remember tonight as the day his existence had found meaning. Color.

He could feel it in every fiber of his immortal body.

He was mesmerized. A feeling he had never experienced. The girl completely captivated him. Not just with her beauty – she was truly exquisite with her silk brown hair, chocolate eyes, full red kissable lips and her perfect creamy skin – but there was something more about her. Her smile was genuine, her eyes expressive and betraying intelligence. Her demeanor was clumsy but graceful at the same time. She could stumble and fall and still be an angel. Edward was completely swept away by the emotions he felt when looking at the girl.

_Forever._

_T_he word has crossed his mind more than once in the few hours she'd been in his room, it flashed like a neon sign inside his mind begging to be acknowledged.

It was a bolt desire, Edward was aware of this. The girl seemed slightly frightened as she eyed him from the bed where Edward had set her down after he had brought her into his home. Her back was pressed against the headboard, hoping it would create some space between them.

He longed to touch her.

He sensed the girl wanted this too. She was as affected by the crackling electricity that hung in the air between them as he was. She may be frightened too but Edward believed the connection between them was more powerful than fear. Edward had never been more right, however he had no clue that Bella indeed felt a strange pull to him. In fact, she had felt it all evening, all through the forest and even through her fear.

Bella, surprisingly, wasn't as afraid as she felt she should be. Yes, the stranger who was standing in the middle of the room, watching her every move and her every breath was otherworldly in every way. He was beautiful like a fallen angel, perfect and flawless. But there were cracks. Cracks in his armor. She had seen bits of this when he had cleaned up her scraped knee. She had thought he had said his father was a doctor, but when he whisked her directly to his room and bandaged her himself, she assumed the good doctor must not be home.

He was perfect on the outside, a creature beyond her comprehension, but she sensed that beneath the mystery there was pain and longing she could echo with her own.

There was something between them that enthralled her as much as she feared it. Never had she felt this way before about anyone. Never had someone controlled her physically the way this man – if that's what he was and she wasn't convinced she could consider him a man of flesh and blood – had.

She wasn't the same Bella she was outside of this room; daughter of Charlie, student at U-Dub. The girl who had planned a party she never even wanted to attend.

And he wasn't the same creature she had seen at the mausoleum.

In some warped way they were connected, and it was impossible to fight the connection.

"Will you let me go?" she demanded, trying to keep her voice from shaking, hoping she was sounded firm, fearless.

She knew the answer before he shook his head. She knew it was impossible for him to do so.

Whatever there was between them, it was inevitable.

"I can't," Edward admitted almost shyly.

"Will you hurt me?"

Another loaded question.

"I don't want to," he murmured. "But I can't promise I won't."

Bella saved the biggest question for last. Once he would answer it, everything would change. The connection between them would break and she would see him for what he really was.

"What are you?"

Edward felt uncomfortable answering. He knew that whatever spell had been cast on both of them would break as soon as he admitted his true nature to Bella.

"I apologize for frightening you," he offered instead. "And I am sorry my brother was so aggressive."

Bella shuddered at his words and Edward felt instantly guilty for mentioning Emmett.

"He wanted to hurt me," she guessed.

Edward nodded. There was no denying it. He had read it in his brother's thoughts. Emmett had nearly attacked Bella and Edward knew his brother was still pissed he had saved his prey instead of letting him have it.

Edward wanted to do something to make Bella more comfortable, so he walked to the large sound-system hanging on the wall and pressed play.

The sounds of Debussy filled the room and Edward noticed from the corner of his eye how a small smile formed on Bella's lips.

"You like Debussy?" he wondered.

"Yes. Claire de Lune is one of my favorite pieces," Bella admitted.

"What else do you like?" Edward asked, happy the girl was now speaking to him.

Bella was thoughtful for a minute, thinking hard as to what to tell the stranger, who felt more familiar to her than he should.

"I don't know very much about classical music. I do enjoy Brahms and Mozart on occasion, especially when I have to study for a midterm or finish a paper," she explained. "It helps me relax."

Edward took in this information greedily. He wanted to know her and she seemed ready to share a little about herself.

He wanted to do the same.

"I like them, too. What about contemporary music. You like pop, rock?"

Bella smiled, almost giddy at having a normal conversation with this abnormal man.

His features were boyish and almost childlike as he looked at her, eager to get to know her, eager to know if she felt the same way about him as he did her. Was it even possible for a human to feel this way? Edward wasn't sure, but he prayed it was.

Bella wanted to know him, too. She also wanted to touch him and taste him and…she had to stop that train of thought dead and felt a telltale blush creep up her neck.

Edward groaned at the site and intensified smell as Bella's blood pooled closer to her skin. He held his breath and tried instead to concentrate on what she was saying to him.

"I like Band of Horses. They are slightly melancholic but their songs have impact."

Bella's answer bewildered Edward. In all his time as a human and an immortal, he had never found anyone who had much in common with him. Not even his family who shared the same nature.

But this girl, this gorgeous girl, she shared a passion for the same music. He had seen Band of Horses live a few months before they had moved to Forks and had instantly enjoyed their music very much.

"I saw them live a while back. They were very good."

"Really?" Bella spoke, suddenly very eager. "I'd love to see them live some day."

Edward smiled at her unexpected enthusiasm and made a mental note to take her too one of the concerts, hoping he'd gain enough of Bella's trust for her to accept his proposition once he asked.

"I think I have a live-recording somewhere."

Edward rummaged through some jewel cases until he found the right CD.

"It's a recording of "Is there a Ghost?" he told her as he put it on.

The music started playing and for a few moments Edward and Bella listened to the melody, the flawless notes of the recording.

"Beautiful," Bella sighed.

Edward wasn't prepared for what happened next. Bella rose from the bed and walked towards the south wall of his room - which was completely made out of glass and overlooked the woods and the river.

"It's a wonderful view," Bella spoke softly.

"I agree," Edward said as he allowed his eyes to rake over Bella's body, hypnotized by her small frame; her tight fitting shirt that showed her perfectly shaped behind, the swell of her breasts through her sweater.

He felt something come to live in his jeans. His erection once again throbbed painfully against the fabric.

His arousal made the need to have her all that more dominant.

Bella turned to face him, realizing he was looking at her, instead of outside.

"Dance with me," Edward breathed as he closed the distance between them.

Bella wasn't afraid when Edward took her hand and slowly spun her around. The sensation of his touch was too powerful and melted away all the reservations she had before.

"Edward," she whispered, as he pulled her flush against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me what you are. I think I know. I think I knew the moment I saw you, but I need to hear ot from you. I need you to be honest with me."

Edward swallowed thickly and braced himself for her rejection. His eyes clenched shut as the word lingered on his lips for a moment before falling heavily from his slightly parted lips, "Vampire."

His head fell onto her shoulder as shame filled him, but the feeling didn't last long, for once again, Bella shocked him to the core.

"Kiss me."

Edward was thrilled by her request. Confused and surprised and completely blown away, but thrilled.

He wanted to know every part of her; body and soul. He didn't understand this rare, tempting creature, but he would spend the rest of his eternity slowing putting the pieces together until he did.

His lips found hers and the kiss ignited a flame that forced the heated passion between them to erupt in full force.

It blazed and burned and turned their kisses into a frenzy of lips and tongue and hands everywhere. Edward pulled off his shirt allowing Bella to trace his toned stomach, before he pulled her arms up to remove her sweater, unveiling perfectly sized breasts in a black laced bra with red little bows on the straps.

Edward lifted Bella up with ease pulling Bella's legs around his waist. He walked them to the bed that was never used for sleeping. Or sex.

Until now. Edward tried to be gentle as he lay Bella down, taking a moment to admire her body, which was now only half dressed.

One more half to go.

"Can I take these off?" he said huskily as he leaned in and allowed his finger to trace the edge of Bella's skirt.

"Please," she begged, which was all the encouragement Edward needed to strip it off.

Underneath he found a black thong, with matching red bows decorating the lace.

"Perfect," he murmured as his lips found hers once more.

Their kisses were the prelude to a bridge that would connect them through flesh and bones. Heart and soul. A melody sweeter than Debussy or anything Band of Horses had ever played.

Neither Bella nor Edward once stopped to think their actions through. Neither thought it ironic that even though they were both very inexperienced, they were not even the slightest bit hesitant with each other. They didn't feel the need to slow down or over think their actions, they just were and it all felt right.

Edward moved his lips to Bella's chin and lower, kissing her chest and the mounts of her breasts through the lacy bra.

Bella writhed under his touch, moving her hands to his hair, pulling Edward as close as possible.

"More," she breathed. "I need more."

Edward echoed the sentiment by rubbing his erection against Bella's core causing her to moan loudly.

"Please," she whispered again.

Edward pulled back to remove the obstruction caused by his jeans.

Bella eyed him in wonder, in trance by the appearance of his cock, which was as perfectly shaped as the rest of him. And very much erect.

"Commando?" she giggled. This made Edward grin in return.

He crawled back onto the bed and pressed himself against her, finding her lips with ease.

He groaned into Bella's mouth as he tasted her sweetness on his lips. It nearly drove him insane.

"I need to be inside you," he growled as lust overtook him, and he yanked at the pretty bra with the red bows, tearing it into two perfect symmetrical pieces of fabric which he tossed on the floor.

Her breasts were perfect, a nice handful. Or so Edward assumed for he had never actually seen a woman's breasts before, at least not right before his eyes. Her skin was between ivory and cream with pink nipples that pebbled under his cool touch.

Edward took one of her nipples into his mouth, amazed at the sensation this caused in Bella. He could feel her purr at his ministrations, her deep breathing against his cheek. Her heart beat fiercely and Edward was captivated by the idea of Bella's blood coursing underneath her translucent skin. Snippets of thoughts formed in her almost silent mind. Bits and pieces filled with longing and lust and want and need, and Edward vowed right then and there to make this woman, this beautiful creature his, at what ever cost.

He left her breasts and moved his lips lower, leaving a trace of kisses and licks her down to her abdomen and then her pelvic bone.

He felt the heat of her core blazing, warming his lips as they brushed the lace covering up Bella's sex. . He could smell her desire and it was too tempting to ignore the throbbing pulse underneath his lips.

Everything inside him demanded to have her. Consume her. Make her his.

"Will you be mine?" he murmured against her wetness before he pressed his lips against the fabric.

"Oh!" Bella moaned. The feel of his lips against her core was amazing. It flushed her cheeks and made her want more.

Edward slowly peeled off Bella's panties, caressing her thighs as he removed them.

Once she was bare he took a moment to drink her. She was truly perfect. Her skin was slightly flushed and wetness seeped from her core. Edward felt his erection grow rock solid and pre-cum leaked from its tip.

He was ready and he knew she was too.

"Be mine."

"I am," Bella replied.

"Yours."

He crawled back on top of her slowly and aligned his cock with Bella's wet center.

Edward wanted to be gentle, knowing his strength could hurt Bella if he wasn't. .

But it was difficult to control his body, to control the necessity to be one with her.

He pushed in with one stroke, stretching Bella as far as her sex allowed. She yelped at first but then, as Edward eased inside her, a wonderful feeling spread through her limbs, her lower abdomen. Her core.

"Wow," she murmured as Edward pulled out of her slowly.

He pushed in again, still reliving in the wonderful feeling of the heat warming his cock.

He leaned in as he moved, still taking it slow, kissing and nibbling at Bella's lips.

"Faster," she begged against his mouth. "Fuck me faster!"

It was a harsh demand coming from such a delicate creature, and it made Edward see red.

_Blood red_. As he picked up the pace and started slamming into her, her moans and pants grew more frantic. More desirable.

Edward moved his lips to her neck, lingering on the throbbing pulse. He could taste her arousal and the sweetness of her blood filled his nostrils.

The combination was too much.

When Bella started screaming and begging him to make her come, his instincts took over completely. He slammed into her and she moaned in approval, while he gritted his teeth and longed to taste her blood as much as he tasted her desire.

There was no fighting it.

Bella gasped at the stinging pain, but then, as Edward's lips pressed against her neck with a pressure that didn't feel uncomfortable at all, she could only give in to the sensation of him drinking her blood. It made her feel slightly woozy but intensified her release.

Her climax was overpowering and combined with Edward's lips on her neck, taking her blood, Bella never felt more alive.

Edward followed soon after, as Bella's walls clamped down on his cock, pushing him over the edge.

His orgasm was powerful, and it made him want to extend the feeling of it. His lips remained on Bella's neck as he lapped up every drop of blood his tongue could catch.

It wasn't until Bella's pulse started to falter; Edward realized he needed to stop. He pulled away abruptly – his mouth leaving her neck, his cock abandoning her pulsing core causing Bella to wince at the loss of contact.

"I am sorry, so sorry," Edward told her as he tried to catch her heartbeat, determining if she was alright. Once he found a beat that was steadying, he let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay," Bella assured him. "I liked it," she admitted sheepishly.

Edward had enjoyed it, as well. Immensely so.

He wanted to do it again.

And again.

_Forever._

Edward felt content. More than that; he felt happy. Basking in the afterglow of love making.

He never wanted it to end.

As he pulled the covers over their naked bodies, Bella nestled herself against him, placing her head in the crook of his neck. He leaned in to press his lips against the small puncture wounds.

"You want more?" Bella whispered sleepily.

"Can I?" Edward murmured.

"Yes, always." Bella declared. "You can have all of me."

"Because you're mine," he smiled.

"I am yours," Bella smiled lazily.

Edward stroked her cheek before pressing his tongue to the wounds, closing them up with his venom.

"Next time," he whispered as Bella's eyes fluttered against the drowsiness she felt.

"Soon," she sighed.

"Soon," he agreed as he watched her drift off.

"Sleep now, my love," was the last thing she heard.


	47. Chapter 12

**Hometown Halloween / The Mausoleum Séance **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Edward lay motionless, his head propped on his bent arm as he watched Bella sleep with tenderness in his eyes. The tenderness grew more carnal as his gaze traveled down to where the edge of the sheet caressed her breast as she breathed in and out slowly, almost revealing one of her pink nipples.

Unable to help himself, he lifted one finger, trailing it lightly down between her breasts, a smirk lifting his lips as the hidden nipple was revealed.

Bella stirred, her eyes barely opening as she murmured, "What are you doing?"

Edward continued to trace his fingertip along her skin, rounding the lower curve of her breast. "Nothing."

She shifted slightly, and Edward smiled when he realized she was pressing into his touch.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked huskily.

His eyes flashed to hers briefly. "Maybe," he replied, a wicked smile on his face.

Bella frowned, but her lips twitched as she fought a grin. "That's kind of creepy."

Edward chuckled lightly before turning his attention back to his drifting finger. "I _am_ a vampire. Creepy is generally part of the equation."

Bella's laugh twisted into a moan as Edward continued the torturous teasing of her breast. His fingertip circled slowly, each pass spiraling in toward her now hardened peak.

"Edward," she whimpered.

He just hummed quietly in response, his finger finally tracing the border of her nipple before brushing across it gently. Bella's breath caught and her back arched at the sensation. Edward lowered his head to lick gently at the pebbled pink flesh.

Bella shivered at the touch of Edward's icy tongue, then moaned at the heat it sent through her body. His pace was agonizingly slow… lapping and sucking gently before he pulled the sheet down and repeated his actions on her other breast.

She clutched at his hair, fingers tangling in the strands as she pressed him closer. She felt Edward chuckle against her skin before he began kissing a wet, sloppy trail down her stomach, tugging the sheet lower as he went.

He rested his cheek on her thigh and she trembled at the feel of his cold breath wafting over the moisture between her legs.

"I love it here," he murmured. "I can smell you. Your blood racing so close to the surface here…" He lifted his head to press a kiss below her hip bone. "Your sex here…" His tongue flicked out to taste her… tease her. She moaned.

"The combination…" he continued, his tongue tracing over her tender skin between his heated words. "…it's intoxicating." He inhaled deeply, once again resting his face on the curve of her hip.

Bella fought the urge to grab his head and push it back between her legs, opting instead for humor.

"You know, for a vampire who apparently doesn't interact with females much," she joked, "you sure have mastered the sexy talk."

Bella had apparently heard more of his ramblings while she slept than he had thought. Edward decided he didn't care. She was feisty and funny, and he laughed at the combination. The burst of his icy breath blew over her clit making her jerk slightly. He couldn't read her mind, but Edward apparently knew what she wanted. His fingers trailed lightly up her leg, brushing over her center softly. He stroked her, gathering her wetness on his fingers before lazily sliding one long finger into her moist heat.

Bella's hips bucked as she moaned. She felt Edward smile against her hip, and lifted her head to see him watching his finger sliding slowly in and out. He added a second finger, his intense gaze meeting hers as he moved his head over her center, extending his tongue to flick at her clit.

"I fear now that I've sampled the wine, I am destined to become quite addicted," he said with a growl, before lowering his mouth to her again.

Bella's head flopped back on the pillow as she thrust forward to meet the exquisite punishment of Edward's chilling tongue and fingers. She reached down to grip at his hair, writhing against him in a desperate reach for that pinnacle she'd reached just hours before.

Edward was merciless, plunging quickly, then ever-so-slowly before moving his fingers to slip across her clit, and thrusting his frigid tongue into her depths. He brought her to the brink time and time again, and if Bella were the slightest bit coherent, she would have wondered where he'd learned to play a woman's body so completely.

As it was, all she could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

Finally, he added yet another finger to curl inside her, rubbing at a spot that had her toes curling in anticipation. His mouth locked once more on her clit, tongue flicking at the swollen flesh demandingly.

Bella arched up off the bed as her climax rushed through her. She writhed and twitched, but Edward held her still, continuing to stroke and suck, prolonging the glorious release for what felt like hours. When she finally collapsed, boneless, back onto the damp sheets, his tongue gentled, lapping at her slowly as his fingers eased out of her depths.

"Wow," she moaned finally. "Can I wake up like that every morning?"

Edward chuckled and moved up her body, planting a kiss on each of her nipples before tracing his tongue over the bite mark on her neck. "It would be my pleasure." He positioned himself at her entrance, sliding his thick length along the still tingling flesh between her legs. His groan, however, was cut short by the growling of her stomach.

A smirk lit his face as he raised an eyebrow.

Bella giggled. "Sorry. I'm fine, really." She swiveled her hips slightly, but Edward pulled back reluctantly to sit back on his knees.

"Let me feed you first," he said with a wolfish grin. "You'll need your strength for what I have planned."

Bella's skin heated, but she let him pull her from the bed. They dressed quickly and Edward took her hand to lead her down to the kitchen.

"Do you actually have food here?" Edward gave her a heated look and she rolled her eyes, adding, "Human food, I mean."

Edward nodded, opening the refrigerator. "One has to keep up appearances, after all," he said. "Let's see… eggs… cheese… how about an omelet?" He pulled his head from the fridge to give her a questioning look. Her stomach growled again, and he laughed.

"An omelet sounds good," Bella replied, hopping up on the counter as Edward pulled out the necessary ingredients and heated a frying pan on the stove. She offered to help, but Edward just kissed her softly, saying he wanted to take care of her.

She melted a little inside at that, but just smiled back and thanked him.

Edward chopped, beat, grated, and flipped, and a few minutes later slid the omelet onto a plate, adding a sprig of parsley with a flourish and a crooked grin. Bella found she was hungrier than she though and dug in eagerly.

"This is delicious," she said between bites. Edward poured her a glass of orange juice and she took a long drink. "How did you learn to cook?"

Edward just shrugged, leaning on the counter next to her as she ate. "Over the years, you pick up things." She absently wondered if oral sex was one of those things you just kind of "pick up." She chose not to voice her thoughts aloud, however.

She continued to devour the omelet, groaning slightly at each bite of the welcome meal. She noticed that Edward was watching her intently and paused with the fork halfway to her mouth. "What?"

Edward's topaz eyes darkened slightly. "It's just that normally I find human eating habits rather… distasteful."

Bella sat up a little defensively, setting her fork back down on her plate. "Oh?"

He straightened to approach her, positioning himself between her legs. He took the plate from her, lifting a piece of omelet to her lips. "But, for some reason, I rather like watching you eat."

He slid the fork between her lips. Bella chewed the bite slowly and swallowed before saying once again, a little breathlessly, "Oh?"

Edward nodded, cutting her another piece. "The way your lips close around the fork…" He put the bite into her mouth, his eyes on her lips as he pulled the fork out. "The movement of your mouth… the sound as you swallow." He lowered his head to her neck, brushing his lips over her throat as she gulped. "It's very… erotic," he added in a low voice.

"I do find myself a little jealous, however," he murmured, running his tongue along her neck as he placed the plate on the countertop.

"Jealous?" Bella squeaked, all thoughts of the omelet forgotten.

"Mmmm…" Edward brushed his frigid lips over the still sensitive wound where he'd marked her in the heat of passion. "You get to eat… but I don't." His tongue flicked out to lap at the bite mark. "You make me hungry… in every way," he added, his razor sharp teeth barely grazing her skin as he pulled her forward on the counter to grind his erection into her hot center.

"Edward…" Bella's head fell back as Edward continued to tease her neck. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, and he growled at the contact.

"I think it only fair I get a little taste," his lips pressed to the broken flesh, and he gently sucked to bring the blood to the surface. Bella moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain, clutching at his shoulders to increase the friction between her legs as Edward lapped at the re-opened wound on her neck.

Edward's hands moved to her hips, holding her firmly as he thrust forcefully against her. His lips broke away from her neck as he whispered harshly in her ear, "I don't know which tastes better… your blood or the delicious juices between your legs."

The dirty words only fed Bella's frenzy, and she leaned back on the counter, bracing herself with her hands as she pushed against Edward. She could feel the slight trickle of blood as it ran to her collar bone and Edward's eyes followed the trail hungrily as his fingers tightened on her hips.

Suddenly, he froze and his head snapped to the side. Startled, Bella followed his gaze to the kitchen doorway. He stepped back abruptly as Jasper walked into the room, and Bella drew in deep breath to settle her nerves and curb her aching lust.

For the next few seconds, the world existed in a blur. Bella's human eyes could not even comprehend what they were seeing… her ears what they were hearing.

A scream from the other room. _Alice._ "No! Jasper, don't!"

Edward stiffening, his eyes snapping to his brother as – in one quick motion – he pulled Bella down from the counter and stepped in front of her protectively.

A snarl… feral and desperate… as Jasper's nostrils flared and his eyes grew frantic and animalistic… focusing on the smudge of blood at her neck.

A crash… as Bella dropped the plate and it shattered on the tile floor.

A growl and a thud… as Jasper ran toward her, shoving Edward to the side in a frenzy of bloodlust. Edward smashed into the kitchen cabinets, reducing them to kindling before he fell to the floor in a heap. He sprang to his feet, but it was already too late.

Bella's fearful eyes locked onto Jasper's bloodthirsty ones a millisecond before his mouth locked onto her neck, his teeth sinking into her tender flesh as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the hot liquid he craved.

A scream died in her throat as she felt each suck drain more and more of her life away.

"NO!" Edward howled, wrapping his arms around Jasper's upper body and pulling him with all his strength. Jasper held firm… crazed and unaware of the world outside the hot blood that was now coursing down his throat.

Alice rushed into the kitchen, touching Jasper's arm as Edward continued to try and pry him off of Bella. "Jasper… no… you have to stop," she pleaded. Alice lowered her face until she was next to Bella… until she could look into his eyes. "You have to stop, baby."

A moment of hesitation was all it took for Edward to yank Jasper away and throw him across the room, splintering another set of cabinets in the process. Alice ran to Jasper's side, running her fingers soothingly through his hair as he looked at her with crazed eyes. He shook uncontrollably as his gaze drifted from Alice to where Bella lay cradled and trembling in Edward's arms.

"Oh no…" he whispered as sanity returned. "Oh, God. What have I done?"

"Shhhh…" Alice murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

Bella began to moan, then her moans turned to screams. "It burns!" she shrieked, writhing and fighting against Edward's panicked grip. "God, Edward… it burns!"

"No… no… no…" Jasper chanted, his head falling onto his arms as the sounds of Bella's agony filled the room. "Bella… I'm so sorry…" His eyes met Edward's. "I'm so sorry…"

Edward looked away quickly, turning to Alice for answers. "What can we do?"

Alice's looked into the distance for a moment, and Edward waited impatiently for an answer. "You can't save her," she said quietly. "There's too much venom in her system. Her life is over, at least as she knows it.

"There are only two choices, Edward," she continued. "She dies… or we let the change happen."

Edward's jaw tightened as he pulled Bella close, a choked sob escaping his lips. "I'm sorry, Bella. This is my fault. I never should have brought you here," he murmured.

Jasper continued to watch the scene with desperate sorrow in his eyes. He rocked back and forth slightly, his head hitting the wall and causing bits of plaster to fall to the floor.

Alice moved next to him, taking his hand to stroke his fingers lightly as she watched Edward struggle with his decision. Bella flailed in his arms, moaning in pain. Alice already knew what he would choose, of course. There really was no alternative. He loved her, after all.

A moment later, her eyes glazed over again and she turned to Edward abruptly. "We're running out of time, Edward. Her friends will come looking for her soon."

His stricken eyes locked on hers and she braced herself against the pain she saw there.

"You need to decide Edward. It's time to make the choice."

EBEBEBEBEBEBE

The morning light had broken behind the shadowy house hours ago, but Jessica and Mike decided to put off the exploration as long as possible. They assumed Bella would show up eventually, the victim of a trite accident or the mastermind of a vicious prank, but when they hadn't heard from her they grew incredibly suspicious.

"This just isn't like her," Jessica said, staring up at the supposedly abandoned old house.

"Not like her? Last year for April Fools she faked an alien abduction, how is this not like her? She's probably sitting up there watching us right now laughing her ass off," Mike said.

"I just have a bad feeling…" Jessica whispered. She instinctively cowered into Mike's side as a cold wind blew past them, stirring up the leaves in the yard.

"You and your feelings." Mike laughed and shook his head as he turned his eyes back to the house. Despite his courageous front with Jessica, Mike was genuinely concerned for Bella and her whereabouts. Of course she'd pulled stunts like this before, but Jessica was right. Something felt off. Wrong. Like a dark shadow had been cast.

"Let me try her phone again." Jessica pulled her cell phone from her back pocket and quickly dialed Bella's number. It rang several times before going to voicemail, just like it had all morning. "Bella," Jessica started. "I really do not appreciate this little joke you're playing on us. I'm really stressed right now as it is. You know my cousin has leprosy and that rash I had isn't going away. This is a shitty time to pull something like this," she rambled. She took a deep breath and started tapping her foot. "And if you're lying in a ditch somewhere murdered by a madman then…I'm sorry for what I just said. Okay. Call me." She ended her call and placed her phone back in its place.

"Let's roll." Mike grabbed Jessica's hand, leading her across the yard and up the creaky front porch steps. There was an old porch swing laying abandoned in the corner, probably a side effect of the strong storms that plagued Forks every so often.

The front door squeaked open as Mike pulled Jessica through. The house was dark, full of shadows and dust. Small streaks of light streamed through the tattered curtains that decorated the windows, only enough for the duo to maneuver their way through the house.

"I wonder why no one ever bought this house…" Mike pondered as they started through what appeared to be the living room. Jessica's nose scrunched in disgust when a small mouse scampered across the floor.

"Yeah I wonder," she said sarcastically.

"Come on. It has a lot of potential."

"And ranks about a twelve on the creep factor. I'll pass."

"Can I help you?" A smooth voice called from behind.

Jessica shrieked, pushing herself behind Mike and using him as a shield.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike gasped, trying to catch his breath. He looked the tall, blond stranger up and down.

"My name is Jasper. Can I ask you why you're in my house?" Jasper crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against the destroyed doorframe.

"You live here?" Jessica peeked out from behind Mike.

"Just moved in with a few members of my family." Jasper smirked, instantly putting Jessica at ease. She slowly slipped out from behind Mike.

"You planning on fixing up the place?" Mike asked.

"Nah. We think it adds character," Jasper joked. "I'm sure once the rest of our…family gets here they'll start the renovation. My mother has quite an eye for decorating."

"Where are you from?" Jessica asked. She smiled, trying to charm her way into Jasper's affections.

"Our ancestors were originally from Forks. We're just moving back. Inherited the house and all."

"So, wait, you're a Cullen?" Mike asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Guilty as charged." Jasper shrugged as another wave of calm washed over Mike. "Anyway, what can I help you guys with?"

"Uh…We were actually just looking for our friend. We thought she might be here."

"I can assure you she's not," Jasper said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked. "Her name is Bella. Short, skinny. Long brown hair."

"Haven't seen her."

"I guess we'll leave then. Sorry to bother you." Jessica smiled and tugged Mike along towards the door. She waved to Jasper one last time before walking out past the broken swing, back down the creaky old porch steps and across the yard. They were completely oblivious to the dark pair of eyes watching them from the second story window or the fact that Bella had been laying in a bed mere feet above them moments before.

Jasper closed the door behind them, the friendly smirk falling from his face as soon as the lock clicked. He turned and made his way up the stairs towards Edward's room.

"They gone for good?" Edward asked, turning away from the window. He glanced over at his dark haired beauty, looking as though she was sleeping peacefully, perfectly safe. Her skin had begun to turn cold, hard. Almost like marble. Her cheeks no longer held their color, shifting to a smooth alabaster from the rosy pink they were before. Her chest was still as her body no longer craved the oxygen it so desperately needed during her life. Her last breath had come and gone, leaving her a nothing but a corpse stagnant on the bed.

Edward came to sit beside her as Jasper paced around the room.

"You do understand the gravity of the situation Edward?" he asked, guilt once again consuming him. It was, after all, his fault Edward was in this situation.

"Of course. It's selfish of me to be happy to see her like this. Cold. Dead." Edward ran his hand lovingly across Bella's cheek.

"Rose will be furious when she gets back."

"And what was our fucking alternative?" Edward growled, kinking his eyebrow.

Jasper shook his head and cursed under his breath. "This isn't the way it's supposed to be. We don't…" He sighed.

"It's done," Edward said. "Isn't she stunning?" He smiled, his eyes raking over Bella. "The most…perfect creature you've ever laid eyes on?" He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, almost able to feel the venom coursing through her beneath her skin.

"How long?" Jasper asked, ignoring Edward's question.

"Shouldn't be long now. I don't understand it. Most of our transformations took days, but Bella, her body seems to be sucking the venom right up. She should be waking up soon, and it has only been ten hours." Edward dipped down close to Bella's ear and smiled. "Come on, love. I need you to wake up." He nuzzled his nose softly down her jaw.

Edward kept vigil by Bella's bed for hours as Jasper shuffled around the room, muttering to himself.

"Wait," Jasper whispered. He stopped and turned towards the bed. "I can…feel her. She's waking up."

"Bella?" Edward purred, pushing her hair away from her face. He smiled in anticipation as he watched her fingers slowly start to curl and rub across the fabric.

"Edward?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Open your eyes. I'm here." Edward hovered above her as Jasper watched from the corner, going through the motions of gnawing on his fingernails.

Bella's eyes shot open, so red they mirrored the brightest flame. There was no hint of the chocolate brown Edward had become so lost in when they first met. There was nothing but the fire.

"Edward?" she asked again.

"Over here." Edward reached over and took Bella's hand, relishing the feeling of euphoria coursing through his body.

Her eyes turned to him before darting frantically around the room. "What's happening? What's wrong with me?"

"You're immaculate. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"I feel so strange." Bella slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm so…hungry."

"It's okay, love. That will go away, eventually." Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She growled and pulled herself onto his lap, both of them ignoring the sounds of disgust coming from Jasper.

Bella laced her fingers through Edward's hair, smiling to herself when she realized he didn't feel cold anymore. He felt warm. Like her.

"And then forever?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Forever, baby." Edward instinctively pushed his hips up to meet hers, grunting loudly at the contact.

"I…" Bella straightened suddenly and turned her head towards the window.

"Shit," Edward hissed. "She dropped her phone."

Jasper shot towards the window and groaned. Jessica and Mike had returned, walking idly around the front lawn. Jessica bent down, picked something up off the ground and popped back up smiling.

"Hold her!" Jasper yelled. Edward rushed to grab Bella before she could quench her bloodlust, but he wasn't fast enough. She slipped easily from his grip and was downstairs in an instant, bursting through the front door and out onto the lawn.

"Bella?" Jessica asked, tilting her head to the side. "Is that…?" She shook her head in disbelief. "It doesn't…"

"Bells, what happened?" Mike asked.

Bella took a step towards them, almost able to pinpoint every vein and artery in their body. Every pump of their heart called to her. Thump. Thump. Thump. She was so very hungry.

"Welcome," she said, smirking devilishly. "I'm so glad you could come for dinner."

**-The end-**


End file.
